The witcher
by Gaelle-gender-fic
Summary: Plonger dans l'univers d'Eldarya où règnent la magie et l'harmonie. Malgré cette harmonie, un jeune homme n'arrive pas à trouver sa place parmi les autres. Il est décrit comme un mage mais il a l'impression qu'il n'en est pas un. Ne connaissant rien de son passé et avoir pour seul souvenir, le fait de s'être fait torturer, notre héros devra découvrir qui il est vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

Ces gens me font mal…Mal…Je souffre…Je prends des coups en plein visage ou dans l'estomac…Je pleure mais je ne crie pas…Eux rient…Ils rient de me voir au sol en train de me faire tabasser. J'entends les mots « monstres » ou bien « démon » quelques fois…Je vois un homme sortir un couteau de sa manche. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus souffrir ! Lâchez-moi ! Ça me fait mal ! Cette lame elle…Elle…Elle m'entaille, me fait des traces…Je vois mon propre sang coulait sur ma peau. Je sens soudainement un tiraillement dans mon dos… « Pitié pas ça » les suppliai-je. Ils ne m'écoutaient pas, ils riaient aux éclats. Je hurlais à la mort et voulais m'échapper mais…C'était trop tard…

Où suis-je ? Ah oui… Je suis dans la forêt…Pourquoi me demanderiez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que ici, je suis seul…Ou presque… Les créatures de la forêt sont là et elles…Elles ne me font pas mal et ne me jugent pas. Elles me regardaient, assis là sous le grand chêne. Devant moi, il y avait un bébé Sabali et un Bekola qui s'amusaient. Je les regardais, ils m'amusaient. Je fixa mon familier couché contre mon ventre. C'était un Plumobec, âgé de seulement quelques jours. De nature calme et posée, c'était le compagnon idéal…Enfin « la compagne », je l'avais nommé Alys. Elle était magnifique et ses plumes étaient d'une douceur incroyable. Soudain, elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux.

Moi : Oui je sais, il est l'heure de rentrée.

Je la pris dans mes bras et me leva. Je tapota quelque peu ma cape sous le regard attentif du Sabali et du Bekola de tout à l'heure.

Moi : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais demain.

Je souris en voyant leur petite mine enjouée. Ils me regardèrent partir. Je marchais doucement prenant le temps de regarder la forêt dans toute sa splendeur. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de venir ici. Il faut dire que c'était calme et reposant contrairement à la ville…Ville dont je me rapprochais. J'arriva finalement aux portes de la cité. Je traverse les allées fleuries et décorées par les arches sous lesquels nous passions. Alys qui s'était endormis avant que l'on ne quitte la forêt, se réveilla et sauta de mes bras.

Moi : Qui a-t-il Alys ?

Je la regarda aller vers un buisson, elle fit quelques petits bruits. J'alla vers elle et remarqua une plume en haut du buisson. Je savais que les Plumobecs collectionnaient les plumes alors je ne me posa pas plus de question. J'attrapa la plume trop haute pour elle et la lui donna. Elle la prit et la serra contre elle comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux du monde. Après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle grimpa jusque sur mon épaule. Je lui fis une petite caresse avant de reprendre ma marche. Nous arrivons finalement au quartier des commerçants. J'enfila ma capuche avant de me mêler à la foule. Je traversa tout ça en vitesse avant d'arriver au Q.G. Une fois seul, je souffla.

Moi : Il n'y a pas à dire…Je déteste la foule.

Je fis le tour du hall avec mon regard. Personne…Pour tout vous dire, si je suis ici ce n'est pas par hasard. En fait, je suis l'un des gardes…Les gardes d'Eldarya…Car voici comment se nomme notre monde. Un monde remplit de magie, de créature fantastique et autre bizarrerie en tous genres. J'ai intégré la garde il y a quelques années. J'ai suivi un entrainement spécial pour devenir garde. Normalement, une fois l'entrainement terminé, nous passons un test pour savoir dans quelle garde nous devons aller. Pour ma part, le test ne fut pas un grand succès. Les questions étaient ridicules et les réponses encore plus. A chaque fois mon test fut donc négatif et mes supérieurs essais toujours de me mettre dans une des gardes mais sans succès. En tout il y a quatre gardes : la garde de l'Ombre, la garde Absynthe, la garde Obsidienne et la garde étincelante. Il y a du choix mais je ne me vois pas obéir à des ordres…Surtout quand leurs chefs ne sont pas matures du tout… Je passais donc mes journées dans la forêt. De plus, il paraît que je ne suis pas sociable…Ça m'est égal que l'on puisse penser ça de moi...Ça ne me faisait plus rien…Après avoir donc traversé de longs couloirs, j'arriva à ma chambre. Alys sauta directement de mon épaule pour aller se coucher dans son nid. Je lui avais arrangé un arbre dans un coin de ma chambre, étant donné qu'elle est spacieuse, autant en profiter pour mettre mon familier à l'aise. Je me débarrassa de ma cape ainsi que de mes bottes avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. Le soleil commencé à se coucher. Je regardais le ciel depuis ma fenêtre. J'avais fait ça jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit noire. Mon regard se portant sur Alys, elle dormait encore dans son nid. Je me leva et alla vers elle pour la couvrir avec une petite couverture rien que pour elle. J'entrepris ensuite de me changer. Je mis un pantalon et un haut de nuit. J'éteignis la seule source de lumière dans la pièce et alla me coucher. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes avant de sentir quelque chose grimper sur moi. Je pouffa de rire. C'était Alys elle essayait de passer sous la couverture pour aller contre mon ventre. Ayant pitié d'elle, je l'aida. Elle se coucha donc contre moi mais visiblement la position ne lui convenait pas. Elle remonta donc vers mon visage et décida finalement de se nicher contre mon cou. J'adore la sensation de ses plumes contre ma peau, c'était agréable. Quelques instants plus tard, je l'entendis roupiller. Je souris et ne tarda pas à m'endormir.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Encore…Encore et toujours…Ce cauchemar me hantera-t-il toute ma vie ? L'Oracle seule le sait… Ces hommes et ces femmes me frappant et me jetant des injures au nez. Je n'en pouvais plus… Je n'avais plus la force de me débattre. J'étais une bête de foire maltraitée par le public… Je fermis les yeux…Je n'en peux plus et finis par sombrer.

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans ma chambre. Le soleil était levé. J'eus d'abord mal aux yeux, je me cacha donc sous ma couverture mais j'entendis soudainement un brouhaha horrible. Je mis ma tête sous mon oreiller espérant ne plus entendre ce son insupportable. Je ne connaissais que deux personnes capables de faire un bruit pareil dès le matin. Mais je connaissais aussi une personne qui n'allait pas tarder à les faires t'aires.

Moi : Trois…Deux…Un…

Miiko : NEVRA ! EZAREL !

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, le bruit n'avait pas cessé. Au contraire…Il avait augmenté… Je voyais Alys qui essayer désespérément de se boucher les oreilles. Agacé par les cris, je me leva et fis face à la porte de ma chambre. Je soupira.

Moi : Je n'aime pas le gâchis mais dans ces cas-là…

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre d'un coup et tendis la main vers les personnes bruyantes de si bon matin. Une orbe de couleur blanchâtre qui grossissez de plus en plus apparu à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la main.

Moi : Je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton.

Miiko : Ah bah t'es enfin réveillé toi !

Moi : J'ai un nom Miiko, je fais l'effort de t'appeler par le tien alors fait en autant pour moi.

Ezarel : J'en connais un qui est mal réveillé !

Nevra : Alors princesse, bien dormi ?

Une petite présentation s'impose…La jeune fille ayant des oreilles d'animaux et qui est de mauvaise humeur se nomme Miiko, elle dirige l'une des gardes…Tout comme les deux autres idiots qui étaient mort de rire. Je jeta donc l'orbe dans ma main, sur eux. Ce qui déclencha une rafale de vent qui les propulsa contre le mur d'en face. Je m'approcha des deux garçons.

Moi : Je vous conseille vivement d'arrêter vos gamineries…

Ezarel : Gaël tu ne connais vraiment rien à l'humour.

Valkyon : Peut-être qu'il ne connaît rien à l'humour mais il ne dérange pas tout le monde « lui ».

Mon regard se porta sur l'homme à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux blancs qui arriva vers nous. C'était Valkyon, chef de la garde Obsidienne. C'était quelqu'un de mature et qui ne parle pas à tort et à travers…J'avais du respect pour lui mais en aucun cas pour les deux autres qui s'étaient remis de ma mini-tornade. Celui avec les cheveux bleus et les oreilles d'elfe s'appelle Ezarel, j'ai beau le connaitre par cœur, j'ai toujours du mal à le cerner lui et ses mauvaises blagues. Ensuite, il y a Nevra, celui avec son cache œil. C'est quelqu'un de fier et un peu pervers sur les bords car « Monsieur » n'hésite pas à me taquiner sur mon physique masculin-féminin.

Nevra : Tu ne vas pas nous faire la morale quand même ?

Valkyon : Je crois que ce que vous avez réveillé s'en chargeront à ma place, quant à toi Gaël…Evite d'utiliser ta magie à tort et à travers.

Moi : Bien.

Miiko : Et va te préparer, j'aimerais te parler un peu.

J'acquiesça avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je fermi la porte à clé et alla me laver. Alys avait elle aussi fait trempette. Une fois propre je m'habilla, je pris soin de cacher mon corps que je ne n'aimais pas…Pourquoi ? C'est secret… J'enfila mes bottes ainsi que ma cape et prit Alys avec moi. Nous quittions finalement la chambre avant de monter jusqu'à la salle du cristal où se trouver surement Miiko. J'arriva à la salle. Un imposant cristal siégé en son milieu. Pour nous, ce cristal c'est tout…Si nous le perdions, alors tous serait fini.

Miiko : Je croyais que tu allais être plus long que ça.

Moi : Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de te faire attendre.

Miiko : Je le sais bien…Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ?

Moi : Pour me parler du fait que je dois intégrer l'une des gardes ?

Miiko : Exactement !

Moi : Tu sais bien que je n'en ai pas envie.

Miiko : C'est moi qui commande Gaël.

Moi : Je sais mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me plier aux ordres si facilement.

Miiko : Il va bien falloir que tu intègres l'une des gardes un jour ! Je ne vais pas décider pour toi quand même !

Moi : Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais spécial alors peut-être faut-il mieux que je n'intègre aucune garde.

Miiko : Gaël !

Moi : Oui je sais…Si je suis encore vivant c'est grâce à toi alors je te dois bien ça.

Miiko : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fait un effort. Tu as des capacités, tu es un mage exceptionnel et de nos jours c'est rare.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait sauvé…Elle m'avait tendu la main alors que personne ne l'avait fait avant. Cette main tendue vers moi et ce sourire…Je ne les avaient jamais oubliés…Miiko était mon amie d'enfance mais aussi ma sauveuse…Pourtant, je l'avais quitté sans rien dire tout à l'heure. Je m'étais réfugié dans la forêt en compagnie des bêtes. Le Sabali et le Bekola d'hier était encore là et me regarder. J'étais près de la rivière, je regardais l'eau…Elle me montrait mon reflet. La personne ce que je suis…Ce que je n'aime pas être…Alys était assise entre mes jambes, elle regardait l'eau attentivement. Quand je me vois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore ces taches de sang…Tâches qui resteront sur moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour me rappeler mon passé. Rien que d'évoquer le mot « passé », ça me faisait mal au cœur et ça me faisait peur. Cette période sinistre que j'avais voulu oublier. Pourquoi ai-je réussi à tout oublier sauf cette fameuse nuit d'horreur ? Je n'en savais rien et je ne voulais pas savoir…Je ne voulais pas non plus savoir ce que je suis vraiment…Un mage, un mage…Tout le monde pense que j'en suis un mais moi je n'en suis pas si sur. Certes, je sais utiliser la magie mais quand même… Il faut dire que je n'avais fait le test non plus pour savoir ce que je suis vraiment...Mais l'idée de boire une potion d'Ezarel me répugne ou du moins, ce qu'il y a dedans… Je sais utiliser la magie mais pourtant personne ne m'a jamais rien appris, à moins que je ne m'en souvienne pas non plus. Je sais faire toute sorte de chose : du feu, de la glace, du vent, de l'eau…J'ai même fait un tremblement de terre une fois à cause de Nevra qui avait voulu me tripoter. J'avais ensuite fait tomber la foudre sur lui. Il avait passé plusieurs jours couché dans un lit. Tout le monde fit étonner en voyant ma large palette de pouvoir. Après je connais quelques sorts de guérissons dont je me sers quelques fois sur les familiers. Miiko avait voulu faire de moi un guérisseur mais c'était hors de question, je n'avais aucune envie de soigner des Hommes. Je préfère largement le contact des bêtes. Une fois j'ai soigné un Pinpel qui s'était blessé à la patte. Quelques jours plus tard quand je suis revenu le voir, il m'a offert un lotus. Les animaux sont vraiment attachants mais ma préférer restera toujours Alys, après tout je m'en suis occupé jusqu'au bout. En fait, je ne l'ai pas eu dans un œuf comme tout le monde. Un jour, pendant que je me baladais dans la forêt, j'ai entendu des petits bruits. Curieux, je suis allé voir. Et c'est là que je l'ai découverte…A moitié morte de froid, affamée et surtout très seule. Je l'avais réchauffé et nourri et j'avais attendu avec elle en espérant que sa mère revienne mais aucune trace d'elle. Quand la nuit fut tombée je l'avais donc ramené avec moi. Sa présence m'avait fait du bien et la mienne encore plus pour elle. Je suis en quelque sorte sa mère de substitution. Elle me suit partout mais ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde au contraire, j'adorer la câlinée. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire d'ailleurs. Elle s'était couchée pour que je lui caresse le dos. Un Dalafa qui est arrivé il y a peu de temps, s'est mise à la regarder tout comme le Sabali et le Bekola.

Moi : Vous voulez quelque chose pour jouer ?

Je mis ma main au-dessus de la rivière, de l'eau arriva dans ma main. Une bulle d'eau se forma, je souffla dessus, ce qui la congela. Les trois curieux étaient intrigués par ma création que je posa au sol et que je poussa pour qu'elle roule.

Moi : C'est un peu froid mais rien de bien gênant, faite quand même attention à ne pas la casser.

C'est le Sabali qui y toucha le premier, il la fit quelque peu roulé. Les deux autres se prirent au jeu très vite après. Je les regarda donc se faire une petite partie. Alys se réveilla à cause du bruit et aussitôt qu'elle vu la boule de glace, elle alla jouer avec les autres. J'étais content de la voir s'amuser. Voyant qu'il s'amusait bien, je pris l'initiative de rendre la partie un peu plus fantaisie. Je suis le genre de personne à avoir toute sorte de chose dans mon sac, j'en sortis donc de la poudre que je jeta dans l'air. Ça fit aussitôt de jolies lumières de toutes les couleurs qui flottaient dans l'air. Le petit groupe s'amusa à essayer d'attraper les petites sources de lumière multicolore. Je souris en les voyant s'amuser.

Nevra : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais sourire.

En entendant cette voix si familière, je me retourna vers elle d'un coup. C'était Nevra, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nevra : Sympa les paillettes dans les airs.

Moi : Que fais-tu ici ?

Nevra : J'ai pas le droit de me promener ?

Moi : Si mais tu n'avais aucune obligation de venir précisément « ici ».

Nevra : Eh bien il se trouve que j'en avais de venir « ici » (Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi).

Moi : Pousse-toi.

Nevra : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que je n'ai pas envie de t'avoir à côté de moi.

Nevra : Je te dérange à ce point ?

Moi : Tu n'as pas idée…Et je déteste le fait que tu sois près de moi car j'ai peur que tu t'amuses à essayer de me tripoter.

Nevra : Ça a failli me couter mon autre œil la dernière fois, et puis c'est pas de ma faute si tu ressembles à une femme…Qu'est-ce que t'étais mignon quand on était gosse et puis t'avais meilleur caractère !

Moi : Je ne te permet pas !

Nevra : Y'a que la vérité qui blesse.

Moi : Je vais te tuer si tu continues.

Nevra : Calme-toi, je plaisante.

Moi : Peut-être mais ça ne me fait pas rire.

Nevra : Il faut que je fasse quoi pour te faire rire au bien sourire ?

Moi : Les Hommes ne peuvent plus me faire rire ni sourire…

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Pourquoi je fuyais ? Pourquoi je marchais aussi vite ? Ce n'était que lui pourtant…Mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher de sitôt. Je marchais à travers la forêt en espérant qu'il abandonne sa course-poursuite.

Nevra : Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'évites ?!

Moi : Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Je poussa une branche que je lâcha au moment où il voulut passer. Il se la prit alors en plein visage.

Nevra : T'est malade ou quoi ?!

Moi : Tu n'as qu'à pas me suivre et puis à quoi ça te sert ?

Nevra : J'ai pas le droit de vouloir passé du temps avec toi ?

Moi : Ta présence me dérange.

Dis-je en accélérant le pas. J'arriva vers un grand chêne, je vis quelque chose sur l'une de ses branches.

Nevra : Il a quoi d'intéressant cet arbre ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, je pris plutôt l'initiative de poser mon sac à terre ainsi qu'Alys pour ensuite commencer à grimper sur l'arbre.

Nevra : Fais gaffe à ne pas tomber !

Moi : J'ai faits ça plus d'une fois dans ma vie pauvre idiot…

Je monta de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver presque tout en haut de l'arbre. Ce chêne devait être là depuis très longtemps…Je voyais quelque chose scintiller non loin de moi. C'était à l'autre bout d'une branche. Nevra me hurlait des paroles mais je ne répondais pas. J'essayais plutôt de me concentrer pour ne pas tomber. Je rampais sur la branche qui par chance était solide et puis je suis léger alors c'est à mon avantage. Je me rapprocha de la chose brillante et c'était ce que je croyais.

Nevra : Alors ?! C'est quoi ?! (me criait-il)

Moi : Un morceau du cristal !

Il prit aussitôt une drôle de tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je m'en fichais. J'attrapa le cristal, le mis entre mes dents et recula doucement vers le tronc. J'avais réussi à monter mais je n'étais plus aussi sur pour ce qui était de la descente. Certes j'avais grimpé à beaucoup d'arbres, mais le tronc n'avait jamais été aussi large. Nevra me regarder bizarrement. Moi je réfléchissais à un moyen de descendre. Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit. Je posa mes mains à plat sur la branche et celle-ci se mise à se mouvoir seule. Elle s'allongea et descendit vers la terre ferme. Je put donc poser pied sur le sol en toute sécurité.

Nevra : T'en a encore beaucoup des tours comme ça ? Sérieux ! Qui t'a appris toutes ces choses ?!

Moi : Je n'en sais rien, je crois que j'ai ses pouvoirs depuis ma naissance.

Nevra : Ouai ben utilise les pour des choses utiles et par faire des boules de glaces et jetait des paillettes dans les airs.

Moi : Je n'ai pas envie de faire des choses que je n'aime pas.

Nevra : Ben tu pourrais au moins chercher des morceaux du cristal !

Moi : Et en quel honneur ?

Nevra : Peut-être parce que tu es le pro pour chercher des objets introuvables.

Je le laissa continuer son long monologue sans pour autant répondre. J'alla récupérer mes affaires ainsi qu'Alys. Après ça nous sommes retournés au Q.G pour annoncer aux autres que nous avons trouvé un autre morceau du cristal.

Miiko : Tu as vraiment trouvé un morceau du cristal ?!

Nevra : A ton avis il a quoi dans les mains ?

Miiko : Tu n'en avais jamais trouvé avant, d'habitude tu nous ramènes des herbes ou des pierres précieuses !

Moi : C'est juste le fruit du hasard.

Nevra : Ben le hasard à de sacrés bons yeux car personne d'autres n'aurait pu voir un petit morceau tout en haut d'un arbre énorme.

Moi : Les rayons du soleil s'y reflétaient, c'est tout.

Miiko : Assez parler, mettons ce morceau là où il devrait être.

Nevra : A toi l'honneur mon cher.

Je soupira à cause de la bêtise de Nevra. Je m'avança vers l'imposant Cristal qui régnait au milieu de la salle. Je mis le fragment contre le morceau gigantesque jusqu'à ce qu'il fit absorber pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Miiko : J'ai hâte que le cristal soit de nouveau comme avant.

Nevra : T'est pas la seule.

Miiko : Gaël.

Moi : Oui, Miiko ?

Miiko : Merci.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne me souviens de rien…Ni de mon passé, ni de ma famille… Est-ce que j'en ai eu une au moins ? Aucune idée. Peut-être que j'étais orphelin. A quoi bon… Ça faisait bien longtemps que j'ai tout oublié… Je suis un livre sans histoire…

Cette douce mélodie résonnant à mon oreille, mes doigts touchant les cordes produisant ce son si beau…Ça me détendait. La mandole était mon instrument favoris, j'étais celui qui savait le mieux en jouer dans toute la cité d'Eel d'après mes amis. Moi, ça m'étais égale d'être le meilleur ou non. Je faisais juste ça pour passer le temps. Alys aussi apprécié la musique.

Nous étions tous les deux dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit a écouté le son de la mandole que je produisais. Je jouais un peu de tout mais ce que je préférais, c'était les musiques celtiques. Soudain, j'entendis frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Je posa mon instrument et alla ouvrir. C'était Valkyon.

Valkyon : Bonsoir Gaël.

Moi : Bonsoir…

Valkyon : Désoler de te déranger mais je voulais te prévenir qu'on allait bientôt diner.

Moi : Je n'ai pas très faim.

Valkyon : Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, tu y as échappé hier mais ce soir Miiko veut absolument que tu sois avec nous.

Moi : Elle exagère…

Valkyon : Tu ferais mieux d'enfiler ta cape et tes bottes maintenant car je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sera patiente très longtemps.

Il avait l'air sérieux. Je soupira et alla donc me préparer. Je l'avais aussi invité à entrer dans ma chambre plutôt que de le laisser dans le couloir. Je le vis parcourir ma chambre de son regard. Alys qui n'était pas loin, le regarder.

Valkyon : Elle s'est rétablie très vite à ce que je vois.

Moi : Vu tout ce qu'elle mange…

Je finis d'enfiler mes bottes et prit ma cape.

Valkyon : Pourquoi caches-tu autant ta peau ?

Moi : C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas très envie de raconter…

Valkyon : Très bien.

J'enfila ma cape en silence. Aucun de nous deux ne reparla. Si ça avait été Nevra ou Ezarel, ils ne m'auraient pas lâcher l'affaire et m'aurais posé d'autres questions. Mais pas Valkyon…Il savait que j'avais eu un passé compliquer mais ne m'avais jamais rien demandé car il savait que cela pourrait me faire souffrir… Je pris Alys dans mes bras avant que Valkyon et moi ne quittions la chambre. Nous longions le corridor des gardes avant d'arriver jusqu'à une salle où ce trouver déjà Miiko, Ezarel, Nevra, Kero, Jamon et Leiftan. Ils étaient tous autour d'une table où était disposée de la nourriture. Valkyon et moi nous asseyons côte à côte. Il était à ma droite et à ma gauche se trouver Leiftan.

Ezarel : Alors, comment il va notre petit chercheur de trésors ?

Leiftan : Ezarel, arrête de le taquiner voyons.

Moi : Merci Leiftan.

Leiftan : Je t'en prie Gaël, Nevra nous a raconté votre petit après midi… Bravo pour le fragment.

Moi : Ce n'est rien.

Kero : Ça fait quand même plaisir de trouver des fragments.

Miiko : Kero à raison et c'est pas pour autant qu'on doit se reposer sur nos lauriers !

Tous : Oui Miiko…

Après que Miiko nous ai fait son long monologue, nous reprirent tous une conversation normale. Bien sur, je devins vite le sujet principal de ces fameuses conversations. J'étais l'objet des convoitises et la conversation prit une drôle de tournure…

Nevra : De toute façon il serait parfait dans ma guilde !

Ezarel : Faux ! Gaël connaît la forêt mieux que personne et sait utiliser l'alchimie !

Nevra : Tu parles ! Je suis sur qu'il s'ennuierait à force de faire des potions !

Leiftan : Eh bien, notre petit Gaël est fortement demandé.

Miiko : N'en rajoute pas Leiftan.

Leiftan : Si ces deux-là se battent pour l'avoir, Gaël n'a qu'à aller dans la garde étincelante ou Obsidienne.

Moi : Je suis assez grand pour prendre ce genre de décision.

Valkyon : De plus, vous avez tous oublier une chose…Gaël ne combat pas.

Le silence arriva brusquement et tous me regardèrent bizarrement. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me transformer en Pinpel et aller me fourrer dans mon terrier…

Leiftan : Je propose que l'on fasse un test pour savoir dans quelle garde ira Gaël.

Tous : Un test ?

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Un test…Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez…Ça m'énerve…Ça m'énerve terriblement d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions ! Leurs réactions sont immatures et leur idée complètement idiote. Je me leva et quitta aussitôt la pièce. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient remarqué mon départ, ils sont tous tellement occupés à savoir qui aura « le mage exceptionnel ». Je baissa la tête et vit aussitôt Alys qui me regarder avec une mine triste.

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Valkyon : On ne dirait pas pourtant.

Je me retourna aussitôt. C'était Valkyon…Lui aussi devait surement avoir envie de m'avoir dans sa guilde…Rien que de penser à ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser le regard à nouveau.

Valkyon : Tu en as marre je suppose ?

Moi : Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point…

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus. En revanche, il s'approcha de moi et attrapa ma main sans pour autant être brusque.

Moi : V…Valkyon… ?

Il ne me répondit pas. A la place, il me força à le suivre jusque dehors. Il faisait nuit noire mais on arrivé à voir grâce au lustre illuminant les allées.

Moi : Valkyon lâche-moi…Tu me fais mal… !

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher et me lâcha. Lui qui pourtant était dos à moi depuis tout à l'heure, me fit enfin face.

Valkyon : Désoler

Moi : Pourquoi m'a tu emmené ici ?

Il ne me répondit pas et c'est ce qui me fit perdre patience.

Moi : Répond-moi bon sang !

Valkyon : Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça tout à l'heure ?

Moi : Comment ça ?

Valkyon : Montrer ta colère, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Montrer ma colère…C'est vrai que tout à l'heure j'étais vraiment énervé mais je n'ai pas perdu mon sang-froid pour autant. Je recula quelque peu.

Moi : Désoler mais je vais devoir y aller.

Valkyon : Pourquoi fuis-tu ?

Moi : Je ne fuit pas…

Valkyon : Pourquoi mens-tu ?

Moi : Je ne mens pas…

Je tourna les talons et me mis à marcher pour quitter Valkyon.

Valkyon : En fait, tu as raison de ne rejoindre aucune guilde…Tu n'es pas fait pour être Garde, tu as beau avoir des pouvoirs très puissants, tu n'as aucune force de caractère.

Je ressentis comme un coup de couteau dans ma poitrine. Valkyon ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça… Cette colère…Pourquoi était-elle encore là ?

Valkyon : Je te croyez fort mais en fait je me suis trompé, tu es faible.

Moi : Tais-toi…

Valkyon : Tu ne t'assume pas toi-même alors tu ne pourras jamais assumer une aussi grande responsabilité que d'être Garde.

Moi : Tais-toi !

Je tendis d'un coup la main vers Valkyon et fis jaillir d'énormes flammes bleues qui foncèrent vers lui. Je sentis un choc dans mon corps, j'eus du mal à respirer. Plus les flammes s'approchaient de lui à grande vitesse, plus j'avais mal. J'arrêta soudainement les flammes qui se figèrent devant lui. Je regarda ce que je venais de faire…J'étais effrayé… Ma main était enflammée…Je ne savais pas d'où ça provenait. Je tremblais. Je planqua ma main contre mon torse et la cacha aussi bien que je le put.

Valkyon : Gaël… ?

Je le vis contourner les flammes pour venir vers moi. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche…Je ne veux pas…

Moi : Laisse-moi !

Il s'arrêta soudainement. J'avais mal…Mal à la main, dans la poitrine, à la tête. Je fermis les yeux aussi fort que je le pus pour espérer faire disparaitre la douleur.

Valkyon : Tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi.

Moi : Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche plus ! Laissez-moi tous !

Plus qu'en colère, je décida de partir en courant aussi vite que je le pus. Je partis dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me pressa de sceller toutes les issus avec un sors puissant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arriver…Alys était terrifiée en me voyant comme ça… Moi-même, j'avais peur…Je tomba à genoux au beau milieu de ma chambre. Je ressentais encore cette insupportable douleur à la tête. Soudain, mon regard se porta sur la main qui avait fait jaillir des flammes tout à l'heure…Je m'étais mis à hurler…Ma…Main… ! Elle était…Elle était recouverte de tatouage noir ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?!

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Je n'en peux plus…Mon corps est lourd…Ma respiration rude…Je tremble et j'ai froid…J'étais pourtant brûlant… Cette douleur dans ma poitrine, ça me brûle. C'est comme si quelque chose voulait sortir. J'étais sur mon lit, replier sur moi-même. La douleur était tellement forte que je n'arrivais presque plus à me redresser. Alys tournait autour de moi. Je la regardais mais j'arrivais à peine à faire sortir un mot de ma bouche. J'avais beau avoir essayé tout les sors de soin que je connaissais, rien n'avait réussi à améliorer mon état. Depuis que ces flammes bleues sont apparues… C'est ça…C'est à cause de ça, depuis tout à l'heure je ressens des brûlures à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Peut-être que si…Non…Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à les faires apparaître alors comment pourrais-je le refaire ? C'est futile comme idée, de plus…J'arrive à peine à me lever alors comment pourrais-je utiliser la magie dans ces conditions ? Soudain, j'entendis du bruit.

Miiko : Gaël ! Sort de cette chambre !

Miiko ? Que fait-elle là ?

Nevra : Grouilles-toi sinon on défonce la porte !

Ezarel : Gaël !

Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça… De plus, je ne sais pas se qui ce passera si les flammes réapparaissent, je n'ai pas envie de les blesser mais…J'entendis la voix de celui à qui j'avais failli faire mal tout à l'heure.

Valkyon : Sors d'ici Gaël !

Miiko : Valkyon ?

Valkyon : Si tu ne sors pas je n'hésiterais pas à tout détruire ! Si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu t'es enfermé, c'était juste pour que tu réagisses ! Je voulais que tu arrêtes de jouer au fantôme !

Fantôme ? Moi ? C'est idiot… Je veux qu'il arrête de dire ça…Je veux qu'il arrête ! Soudain, mon corps entier s'enflamma de ces mêmes flammes bleues. Je pris peur et hurla. Ça me faisait mal ! Je cria de douleur. Je tomba de mon lit et percuta le sol.

Miiko : Gaël !

Nevra : Pas le choix !

J'entendis d'énormes coups mais leur bruit fut vite remplacé par des sons horribles résonnant dans ma tête. Comme des gens qui hurlaient. Parmi ces voix stridentes, l'une d'elles se distingua… C'était une voix douce. J'eus comme une vision mais ce fut tout… J'étais comme déconnecté. Je ne bougez plus. Je ne voyais plus rien. J'entendis juste les petits cris d'Alys qui s'était caché. Ces flammes…M'entourent…Mais pourquoi je ne brûle pas ? En fait…Je ne ressens plus la douleur de tout à l'heure… Je me sens bien…C'est comme une couverture, je suis détendu. J'ai sommeil. Mon regard se porta sur mes mains…Elles étaient recouvertes de tatouages noirs...Je vis mon reflet dans le miroir à pied poser non loin de moi. Quelques marques comme celles sur mes mains sont apparus sur mon visage…Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je autant sommeil ?

Miiko : Gaël !

Taisez-vous…

Ezarel : Ouvre la porte !

Partez…

Nevra : A trois… !

Ne revenez plus…

Valkyon : On y va !

Oubliez-moi…Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle je pensa avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. J'entendis des cris mais ils devinrent silencieux…Imperceptible… Où suis-je ? Suis-je encore vivant ou bien ai-je été consumé par les flammes ? Je n'en savais rien…Mes paupières étaient lourdes mais je réussis tout de même à les ouvrirent. Peu à peu, je voyais un lieu qui m'était inconnu. C'était bleu, comme si j'étais dans un cristal…Cristal…J'étais couché au sol. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Cependant, j'entendis une voix.

? : Rejoins-moi…

Rejoindre…Rejoindre qui ? Qui est cette personne qui me parle mais que je ne vois pas ? Je veux savoir…Mais mes yeux se refermaient peu à peu… Pourtant je voulais rester là…J'étais seul et ça me convenait parfaitement. J'eus comme la sensation d'une main sur ma joue à l'instant. C'était bizarre…Cette caresse devait être le fruit de mon imagination, la fatigue aussi peut-être…Je finis par m'abandonner au sommeil une fois de plus. Le décor autour de moi se fissura et tout devint noir. Je sombrais de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas où je suis et je m'en fiche. Qu'importe l'endroit, je veux juste qu'on me laisse seul…Seul…Seul…Isolé…Sans aucune compagnie…J'ai peur…Peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un…Peur de mes pouvoirs…Peur de moi…Je suis devenu un monstre…

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Que vous ai-je fait ? Donnez-moi une réponse…Pourquoi me trainer vous au sol, profitant de ma faiblesse pour me faire du mal ? M'attacher, me blesser, m'insulter…Pourquoi faite vous ça ? Avez-vous une raison au moins ? Ou faite vous ça pour le plaisir ? A moins que ce ne soit à cause de vos croyances…Je ne connais rien de vous alors pourquoi vous en prenez vous à moi ? Pourquoi ce feu ? Pourquoi m'en approchez-vous donc ? Qu'allait vous faire ? Lâcher moi…Je vous en supplie…Je veux vivre…

Où suis-je ? J'ai mal à la tête… J'entends des voix. J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux. Cet endroit m'est familier.

Miiko : Il est réveillé !

Moi : M…Miiko ?

Valkyon : Tu vas bien ?

Ezarel : On a cru que t'étais mort !

Tous : Ezarel !

Mes yeux étaient entre ouverts. Ils étaient tous là, autour de moi…Je savais très bien où j'étais, dans ma chambre.

Leiftan : Tu nous à faits une peur bleue.

Nevra : A quelqu'un en particulier.

Nevra s'était avancé vers moi avec ma petite Alys dans les bras. Elle était terrorisée. Il la posa sur mon lit auprès de moi. Je tendis la main en douceur vers elle et vit la couleur de ma peau…Je ramena ma main vers moi…

Moi : Encore…

Miiko : Gaël, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques ?

Moi : Je n'en sais rien…

Je vis Miiko, Leiftan et Ezarel se jeter des regards inquiets.

Leiftan : Il faudra peut-être le refaire.

Moi : Refaire quoi… ?

Ezarel : Je vais aller préparer la potion.

Miiko : Gaël, il va falloir que l'on refasse un test pour savoir ta nature.

Moi : A quoi ça va servir… ? Vous en avez déjà fait un…

Miiko : Oui mais nous l'avons fait lorsque tu étais jeune, tes pouvoirs ne se manifester pas encore et tu étais malade et blessé.

Moi : C'est idiot…Ça fait des années que vous me dites que je suis un mage alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé…

Leiftan : Nous faisons ça pour ta sécurité.

Moi : La mienne ou la vôtre… ?

Miiko : Gaël, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là.

Moi : Quel jeu ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? Si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une petite manifestation d'un nouveau pouvoir.

Nevra : Pouvoir que tu ne maîtrises pas.

Moi : Pas encore…

Valkyon : Ça peut être dangereux Gaël.

Moi : Et ça peut être dangereux aussi si ça revient et que je n'arrive pas à le maîtriser…

Miiko : Mais tu as vu toutes les marques noires que tu as sur le corps ?!

Je ne répondis pas, je ne fis que me redresser un peu avant de jeter un regard au miroir non loin. En effet, il me restait des marques noires.

Nevra : Imagine si tu restes comme ça toute ta vie !

Leiftan : Peut-être faudrait-il concerter un médecin ?

Moi : Pas question…Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche…

Miiko : Il vaut mieux que personne ne le voit comme ça.

Leiftan : Très bien.

Valkyon : A mon avis, ce n'est pas une maladie ou autres.

Nevra : Peut-être que ça arrive chez les mages quand ils ont un certain âge.

Leiftan : C'est vrai que l'on ne connaît pas la date de naissance de Gaël, c'est une possibilité.

Miiko : Bon ! Arrêtons de parler de ça un petit moment ! Mieux vaut laisser Gaël se reposer.

Moi : Merci Miiko…

Miiko : Tu as interdiction de quitter ton lit, je tiens à te retrouver intact.

Moi : Promis…

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Trois jours…Enfermé…Ça faisait trois jours que j'étais dans ma chambre. Trois jours que je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Alys me regardait faire. Ça faisait aussi trois jours que j'essayais de comprendre d'où venait ce nouveau pouvoir. Ces flammes bleues…Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas apparues avant ? Bonne question…A moins que je n'aie oublié leur existence, je n'en savais rien. Néanmoins les marques noires avaient presque entièrement disparu, il ne m'en restait plus qu'une au coin de mon œil. Elle ne me dérange pas, ça n'a pas d'effet sur ma vision alors sa présence m'est bien égale. Si je dis ça, c'est parce que ma vision est très importante pour moi…De plus, je suis du genre à lire beaucoup. Un peu comme maintenant. Pour m'occuper, j'avais donc ressorti de vieux grimoire que j'avais lus il y a très longtemps. Ça parlais de notre monde…Les livres le décrivaient comme un endroit merveilleux où ne régnait que la paix…Je fermis aussitôt l'ouvrage mensonger et quitta mon lit pour aller le remettre dans mes étagères. Je marcha quelque peu dans cette pièce que je n'avais pas quittée depuis trois jours. Je me mis en son milieu. Je regarda mes mains d'un peu plus près. Alys quant à elle, c'est moi qu'elle regardais.

Moi : Tu crois que je peux y arriver ? Tu crois que je peux me contrôler ?

Un petit cri sortit de son bec. Elle me regarda attentivement. Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur mes mains. Je fermis les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Je m'agenouilla peu à peu et posa mes mains à terre. Je ressentais quelque chose de bizarre. C'était étrange…Comme si mon corps se séparer d'une couche de trop. Il y avait aussi cette sensation de chaleur…Cette chaleur agréable… J'ouvris les yeux et vis quelques flammes autour de mes mains. Alys se rapprocha de moi doucement et regarda la source de lumière bleutée. Elle vint s'assoir sur mes genoux.

Moi : Eh bien Alys…J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur moi…

Je bouger quelque peu mes mains. Les flammes étaient toujours là. Je me concentra de nouveau et d'un coup, les flammes devinrent un peu plus grandes mais prirent une teinte un blanchâtre.

Moi : C'est étrange…

Les flammes disparurent. Je pris Alys dans mes bras et me releva. Mille questions vinrent s'introduire dans mon esprit. Pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment de…De vide ? Que représentait-il ? Surement la partie de ma mémoire manquante, mon passé. Soudain j'entendis toquer à ma porte. J'alla ouvrir. C'était Miiko.

Moi : Miiko ?

Miiko : Gaël…Je peux te parler ?

Elle avait triste mine. Ce qu'elle avait à me dire ne devait pas être joyeux. Je la fis entrer dans ma chambre pour que nous ayons un maximum d'intimité.

Moi : Qui a-t-il ?

Miiko : J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer… La bonne est que tu n'auras pas à rejoindre une garde…

Moi : Et la mauvaise… ?

Miiko : Le test est négatif…

Moi : …Quoi ?

Miiko : Au début, Ezarel à cru s'être trompé dans la potion mais il a beau l'avoir refait rien n'a changé.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Miiko : Il y a des chances pour que…Que tu…

Moi : Miiko…

Miiko : Pour que tu ne sois ni un Mage…Ni un Elfie ordinaire…Ton espèce nous est inconnu…

J'eus comme un choc. Une espèce inconnue…

Moi : C'est absurde…Vous…Vous…

Miiko : Nous t'avons toujours dit que tu étais normal ou presque mais au fond on savait que tu étais spécial !

Moi : Mais pourquoi à ce point ?!

Miiko : Ecoute ! Kero est en train de faire des recherches dans les grimoires anciens et il… !

Moi : Les grimoires… ! Tu sais ce qu'ils disent les grimoires ?! Que notre monde est parfait ! Sans danger ! Un vrai paradis pour chaque nouvelle génération ! C'est faux ! Ce ne sont que des contes pour enfants !

Miiko : Gaël ! Calmes-toi !

Moi : Comment veux-tu que je me calme !? Vous me dite que je suis un mage avec quelques pouvoirs en plus et du jour au lendemain vous me dite que je n'en suis plus un !

Miiko : Sil-te-plait ! Écoute-moi !

Moi : Non ! Je ne veux plus écouter personne ! Sais-tu comment je me considère ? Comme…Comme un moins que rien ! Un fantôme ! Un monstre !

Miiko : Gaël je… !

Moi : Sors de ma chambre…

Miiko : Gaël !

Moi : Sors !

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ai-je de tel pouvoir ? Pourquoi suis-je celui sur qui repose ce fardeau ? Ce fardeau horrible…Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu naitre et vivre une vie ordinaire ? Pour ne suis-je pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi suis comme ça ? Pourquoi m'as t'on choisit pour être ce que je suis ? Je…Je suis dangereux…Je ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres…Je ne veux plus… ! Coupez-moi les mains ! Arrachez-moi la langue ! Crevez-moi les yeux ! Détruisez-mon cœur…Est-ce que j'en ai un au moins ? Je ne crois pas…Si j'en avais vraiment un…Je n'aurais pas attaqué celle qui m'a offert une nouvelle vie…Une nouvelle que je ne méritais pas…Je recula de cette personne précieuse à mes yeux. J'alla aussi loin que je le put jusqu'à arriver dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. J'étais de nouveau dans l'ombre, recroqueviller…Replier sur moi-même…

Miiko : Gaël…

Moi : Ne m'approche pas ! Je…Je ne veux pas te blesser… !

Ma voie était tremblante, tout comme le reste de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'approche. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal…

Moi : Miiko…Sors…Sil te plait…Et prend Alys avec toi…

Elle ne me répondit pas. Cependant, j'entendis des bruits de pas suivis de petits cris…Je jeta un dernier regard à ma petite protégée qui se débâti pour quitter les bras de Miiko qui finit par sortir de ma chambre, emportant avec elle, Alys…

Moi : Désoler Alys…

…

Je ne savais quelle heure il pouvait être…Je m'en fichais…Le temps n'était plus un souci pour moi. Il pouvait s'écouler autant qu'il le voulait, ça m'était égal… Le ciel était la seule chose qu'indiquer si nous étions le jour ou bien la nuit. Il était noir mais les étoiles et la lune l'éclairaient tout de même. Je regardais ce spectacle de ma fenêtre…J'y étais assis depuis quelque temps. Je fais ça quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou bien de me détendre. Je regardais les gens passer, les enfants jouer…Eux, ils avaient une vie paisible et sans contrainte. Moi…Je n'avais pas eu cette chance. J'avais hérité de pouvoirs indésirables qui me gâcher la vie et qui mettaient celle des autres en danger. Beaucoup de choses se bousculent dans ma tête…Je ne sais plus quoi penser…Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis…Je lâcha un soupir. Je décida de quitter le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je n'avais pas sommeil et je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'aller voir les autres. En revanche…J'avais plutôt envie d'aller faire un tour. J'enfila mes bottes et ma cape avant de quitter ma chambre en toute discrétion. Où je vais ? Là où j'aurais surement des réponses à mes questions. La bibliothèque. Je traversa les couloirs tout en évitant de croiser le chemin d'un curieux du soir et me faufila jusqu'à la pièce des connaissances. Une fois à destination, je regarda si j'étais seul ou non. Oui, visiblement. Par chance, une lanterne était posé sur un bureau. Je la pris et l'alluma avec mes pouvoirs. Cette fois, les flammes étaient rouges. Etrange… Pourtant, je ne m'y attarda pas et commença les recherches. J'avais déjà lu une énorme quantité de livres se trouvant en ces lieux. Je traversa les divers allés remplie d'ouvrages anciens. La lanterne m'éclairait suffisamment. Mes yeux parcourez les étagères. Aucun livre ne retenez mon attention. La plupart parlés de notre peuple, des familiers etc… Je n'arriver pas à trouver mon bonheur et je ne connaissais pas l'endroit par cœur. La tâche allait s'avérer complexe. Peut-être qu'avec un sort j'arriverais à trouver un livre qui me renseignerait. Je fermis les yeux et me concentra aussi bien que je le pus. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis une petite lumière volante devant mon visage.

Moi : Aide-moi à trouver ce que je cherche…

Elle s'exécuta. Elle se mise à voler vers la gauche. Je la suivis. Elle alla jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque. Une fois, Kero m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que les très vieux livres presque devenus indéchiffrables là-bas. Ma curiosité ne m'avait donc pas poussé à y aller. La petite lumière s'arrêta devant une étagère remplie de bouquin poussiéreux, couvert de toiles. Si j'avais le malheur de regarder au sol, dans les coins ou au plafond, j'étais sur d'apercevoir une bestiole répugnante. Mon regard resta donc concentré sur les « vieux » ouvrages. Je posa la lanterne et pris en main les livres que la lumière m'indiquait. J'en pris 2. Soudain, ma guide lumineuse s'envola vers l'étagère la plus haute. Visiblement, il allait falloir que je monte. Je fis apparaitre une échelle puisque je n'avais pas envie de faire du bruit en allant chercher l'autre. Je monta donc jusqu'à l'étagère que m'indiquer la lumière volante. Le livre était assez gros et par ailleurs encore plus ancien que les deux autres. A ma plus grande surprise, il y avait un verrou. Il n'était pas rouillé du tout mais à mon avis, nombreux sont ceux qui ont voulut l'ouvrir à en déduire par toutes les marques fait par des idiots s'étant acharnés sur le morceau de ferraille. La lumière volante disparue. Je retourna au sol, pris les livres et la lanterne, fit disparaitre l'échelle et quitta la pièce. Je me fis encore plus discret qu'à l'allée. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne le sort d'invisibilité… Je retourna à ma chambre rapidement et m'y enferma. Je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangé. Je posa les livres à même le sol au beau milieu de ma chambre. Je me débarrassa de ma cape et mit plusieurs coussins à terre avant de m'affaler dessus sans même prendre la peine d'ôter mes bottes. Je fis en sorte d'avoir une source de lumière suffisante pour commencer ma lecture. Je démarra par les deux premiers livres que j'avais trouvés. Effectivement, ils étaient vieux. J'avais dû souffler un bon coup dessus pour retirer une petite couche de poussière, j'avais dû retirer le reste avec un bout de tissu. L'ouvrage parlait de notre monde et des différentes espèces qui y vivait. Le deuxième livre était la suite du premier. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour les lires. Rien ne m'avait vraiment interpellé. Vint enfin le tour du livre au verrou. Autant vous dire que l'ouvrir n'allait pas être facile…Soyons malin. Si même des couteaux ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir ça voulait dire que seule la magie en était capable. A moins qu'il y ait une clé en bonus…Aucune idée. Je décida d'utiliser quelques sorts pour tenter de faire céder le verrou mais rien ne fonctionna. Je soupira. J'attrapa le livre et le regarda sous toute les coutures. Il y avait des choses inscrites sur la couverture mais c'était presque complètement effacé. Un petit sort de révélation s'imposer. Je posa mes mains sur l'ouvrage qui se mit soudainement à scintiller. Ce qui m'interpella. Je n'avais pourtant pas encore jeté le sort… Bizarre. Je toucha le livre un peu partout et quand mes doigts frôlèrent l'un des symboles se trouvant sur le coin en haut à droite de la couverture, le livre réagis. Je toucha ensuite le verrou et par miracle. Le bouquin s'ouvrit. Je le posa au sol et quand je voulus tourner les pages, celles-ci se mirent à se mouvoir toutes seules. De nombreuses pages furent sautées. C'est seulement quand j'arriva à la fin du livre que les pages s'arrêtèrent de tourner. Elles s'étaient arrêté sur un portrait… Je rata un battement de cœur, je crus que mon souffle aller s'arrêter… P…Pourquoi…Pourquoi étais-je représenté sur ce livre ?

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Un homme…Plutôt jeune…Avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux dorés…J'avais l'impression de me voir. L'homme sur ce dessin…Pourquoi me ressembler-t-il autant ? Qui est-ce ? Il n'y a pas de description et les pages d'après sont arrachées…Mais pourquoi ? Y avait-il quelque chose à cacher ? C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir ! On dirait que tout est fait pour que je n'apprenne pas la vérité…C'est injuste… Injuste…Injuste…Injuste ! Injuste ! INJUSTE !

Pris de colère. Je me déchaina. J'utilisais mes pouvoirs à tort et à travers. Je gelais, je brulais et consumais tout ce qui se m'était au travers de mon passage. Les livres furent les premières victimes. J'étais censé y trouver des réponses et rien ! Rien de m'a aidé ! Rien ne m'a éclairé ! A la place, je me pose encore plus de questions. C'était horrible. J'avais mal à la tête. Je faisais un boucan qui n'était pas permis. Mais pourtant, personne n'était venu…Heureusement…Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voie dans cet état…

Je finis par me calmer…Enfin…Je tomba à genoux…J'étais épuisé…Je ne me sentais pas bien…Soudain, j'entendis des coups à ma porte. J'hésita à aller ouvrir mais mieux valait y aller. Je me releva et me dirigea vers la porte que j'ouvris. C'était Ezarel.

Ezarel : Tu as fini ou moi aussi je vais passer au barbecue ?

Moi : Laisse-moi…Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir…

Ezarel : Dommage car…

Il ouvrit soudainement la porte d'un coup sec et se rapprocha de moi.

Ezarel : Il faut qu'on parle.

Moi : Je n'ai rien à te dire…

Ezarel : Moi si, j'ai des choses à te dire alors soit on s'assoit tranquillement soit je vais prévenir le fait que tu es pénétré dans la bibliothèque et que tu n'en sois pas ressorti les mains vides.

Moi : Tu…Tu m'as vu ?

Ezarel : Tu oublies que j'aime bien me promener la nuit, alors ?

Moi : Rentre…

Il avait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Je le laissa rentrer dans ma chambre et referma la porte.

Ezarel : Eh ben, t'a refait la déco ?

Moi : Arrête de plaisanter et dit moi pourquoi tu es venue.

Ezarel : C'est à propos du test.

Moi : J'en ai assez entendu parler, merci bien.

Ezarel : Ecoute, la première fois qu'on l'a fait sur toi ça a réagi normalement.

Moi : Miiko m'a dit que cette fois ça n'avait pas réagi.

Ezarel : Si ça n'avait pas réagi, ça voudrait dire que tu es humain et c'est tout sauf le cas.

Moi : Explique-toi.

Ezarel : Doucement…En fait, j'étais seul dans le laboratoire quand les résultats on était révélés et ça a bien réagi, un peu trop même.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Ezarel : Il y a eu des flammes comme à chaque fois mais contrairement à d'habitude, elles n'étaient pas vertes.

Moi : Elles étaient bleues ?

Ezarel : Bingo et c'était pas de petite flammes toutes gentilles, toutes mignonnes. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y perdre un bras.

Moi : Pourquoi ça a réagi comme ça ?

Ezarel : Aucune idée mais je peux te dire une chose, il va falloir que tu fasses très attention avec tes pouvoirs.

Moi : Quel est le problème avec mes pouvoirs ?

Ezarel : Soit tu fais une petite crise de magie, soit tu es en phase d'évolution.

Moi : Phase d'évolution ? Soit plus claire.

Ezarel : Justement, je ne peux pas l'être…On ne sait pas ce qui se passe avec ton corps, ces marques noires peuvent aussi être un problème. Je vais faire des recherches dès demain.

Moi : Je pourrais t'aider ?

Ezarel : Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie de me voir, tu es drôlement positif.

Moi : On parle de moi et de vous en même temps, si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler je pourrais vous blesser et je n'en ai pas envie du tout.

Ezarel : Bon…Je viendrais te chercher demain en attendant repose toi car tu en as visiblement besoin.

Il me fit un dernier sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil avant de me laisser tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je n'alla même pas fermer à clé. A la place, j'ôta mes bottes avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit. Je regarda quelques instants ce que j'avais fait et je n'en étais pas fier. Je leva ma main droite et il y eut comme un flash dans la pièce. Celle-ci retrouva son apparence d'avant et les livres…Redevinrent eux aussi entier.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

J'avais dormi…Mais très peu… J'avais réussi à trouver le sommeil très tard. J'avais dû dormir pendant 3 heures, si ce n'était pas moins… J'étais doucement en train de m'habiller. A ma plus grande surprise, la marque noire près de mon œil était enfin partie. Tant mieux. Je me coiffa un peu car mes cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. C'était horrible. De plus, la longueur n'arrangeait rien. Il me fallut un moment pour faire la moitié du travail. Soudain, j'entendis des coups à ma porte. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit Ezarel, la ponctualité n'est pas son fort. J'alla ouvrir. C'était Valkyon.

Valkyon : Bonjour.

Moi : Bonjour…

Valkyon : Alors, ton rétablissement ?

Moi : Je vais très bien…Pas la peine de t'inquiéter…

Valkyon : Je dis ça car j'ai entendu du bruit hier soir et ça venait de ta chambre.

Moi : Et alors ?

Valkyon : Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas blessé.

Moi : Ne me sous-estime pas et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien aller me préparer. Ezarel ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher.

Valkyon : Ezarel ?

Moi : Oui, un problème ?

Valkyon : Non…Je vais te laisser.

Moi : Merci.

Aucune émotion ne se refléta sur son visage. Il partit sans rien dire. Je n'étais pas très fier de ce que je venais de faire. J'avais pour habitude de le respecter mais là…Je n'avais même plus envie de l'approcher. Depuis l'autre soir où j'avais failli l'attaquer, je préférais garder mes distances avec lui. C'était la dernière personne à qui je voudrais faire du mal.

Je soupira. Je fermis la porte et retourna à mon occupation capillaire qui prit enfin fin. Après avoir enfilé mes bottes et ma cape, je fus enfin près. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis de nouveau des coups à ma porte. J'alla ouvrir et cette fois c'était bien Ezarel.

Ezarel : Eh bien, tu fais une tête à faire peur !

Moi : Bonjour…

Je fis demi-tour pour aller chercher les livres que j'avais « emprunté ».Cependant je laissa celui avec le verrou, peut-être allait-il me servir. Je sortis de ma chambre, les bouquins dans les bras.

Ezarel : Passe un livre si tu veux.

Moi : Si j'ai réussi à les ramener jusqu'à ma chambre hier soir, ça veut dire que je peux les ramener à la bibliothèque.

Ezarel : Je voulais me montrer galant.

Moi : Je ne suis pas une femme.

Ezarel : Dommage…Au fait, j'ai vu Valkyon tout à l'heure ! Il faisait une tête bizarre, un peu comme toi.

Moi : Et alors ? Et puis arrête de te mêler des affaires des autres…

Ezarel : J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.

Moi : Fait bien attention à ce que tu dis.

Ezarel : Oui, oui…

Après mes quelques avertissements, il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la bibliothèque. C'était vide, comme hier. Nous allons donc là où j'avais trouvé les livres.

Ezarel : Il pourrait faire un brin de ménage quand même.

Kero : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ce n'était pas si vide que ça en fait…

Ezarel : On est venu prendre le thé ! Après tout, les bibliothèques sont faites pour ça !

Kero : Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi vous êtes en train de fouiller dans ces étagères ?

Ezarel : Il faut un permis ?

Kero : Non mais ces livres sont très anciens et donc très précieux ! De plus, Gaël…

Moi : Ne contrôle pas ses nouveaux pouvoirs, c'est ça ?

Kero : Ce n'est pas contre toi crois-moi mais tout le monde fais attention…

Tout le monde…Tout le monde sait ce que j'ai fait alors ?

Moi : J'ai compris…Je m'en vais…

Kero : Attend Gaël ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser !

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas Kero…Ce n'est pas toi, après tout c'est normal d'avoir peur…Peur de moi…

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Peur… Les gens ont peur…Cette émotion ressentie en présence d'une menace…Pour eux, je suis cette menace. Une menace ne sachant pas se contrôler. « Tout le monde fais attention ». Décidément…Je suis voué à être seul toute ma vie… Mais pourtant, je sentais une présence près de moi…

Moi : Va-t'en…

Nevra : Je sais que tu n'as pas très envie de me voir mais faut qu'on parle.

Moi : Je ne veux pas te parler.

Nevra : C'est pas avec tes petites paroles que je vais pas dire ce que je pense de toi ! Ecoute, ça fait des années qu'on se connaît et moi je peux t'assurer que t'es pas une menace ! Ceux qui disent ça c'est ceux qui ne te connaissent pas.

Moi : Tu es un idiot…

Nevra : L'idiot entre nous deux c'est celui qui n'a pas confiance en lui donc : toi.

Moi : Je suis dangereux…

Nevra : Pff ! Tu parles ! Tu passes tes journées avec des familiers, à leur faire des boules de glaces qui roulent et leur jeter des paillettes dans les airs ! C'est ça que t'appelle dangereux ?

Moi : J'ai failli blesser Valkyon puis Miiko…

Nevra : Peut-être, mais tu ne l'as pas fait car au fond tu ne voulais pas.

Moi : Comment tu peux dire ça… ?

Nevra : Parce qu'il y en a une à qui tu n'as jamais fait de mal apars le jour ou tu l'as écarté de toi pour son « bien », tu sais le truc à plume ?

Moi : Ne parle pas comme ça d'Alys !

Nevra : Je suis étonné que tu l'appelles encore par son prénom, après tout tu n'en voulais plus.

Moi : Je…Je n'ai pas dit ça…

Nevra : En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle a compris elle.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Nevra : Elle ne mange plus, bois à peine et ne veux pas fermer l'œil.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent…C'était horrible…Alys…Moi qui croyais faire ça pour son bien, je n'avais faits que la rendre malheureuse…En fait, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'ai été égoïste.

Moi : Où…Où est-elle… ?

Lorsque j'eus dit ça, Nevra m'attrapa la main et me tira de force quelque part. Il me faisait mal mais je ne disais rien…Il m'emmena vers les jardins du Q.G. Nous arrivons près du cerisier centenaire. Je restais silencieux mais quand je vis une certaine personne aux cheveux blancs et à la peau mâte, je fis en sorte de stopper Nevra dans sa marche. Je ne voulais pas y aller. De plus…Qu'il était avec Alys…

Nevra : Tu vas pas me dire que t'a peur ?

Moi : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était Valkyon qui s'occupait d'elle.

Nevra : Tu ne me l'as pas demandé…Allez, maintenant tu y vas !

Nevra me tira et me poussa un bon coup pour que je me retrouve non loin de Valkyon. Sans le vouloir je m'étais empierger dans une racine et je tomba la tête la première.

Moi : Aie !

Valkyon : Gaël ?

J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un m'achève sur-le-champ. J'étais ventre à terre et j'avais mal à la cheville. Nevra…Tu me le paieras… Le pire, c'est que cet idiot avait disparu, profitant de ma chute pour disparaitre. Soudain, je vis une main qui était tendue vers moi.

Valkyon : Tu vas bien ?

Je ne bougeais pas et ne répondais pas…Je sentais le rouge me montait aux joues. Je me releva du mieux que je put en espérant le faire en vitesse. Sauf que ma cheville endolorie ne me supporta pas. Elle était surement foulée. Je faillis tomber de nouveau mais deux bras me rattrapèrent avant. Valkyon…J'étais contre lui et par ailleurs…Son visage était un peu trop près du mien.

Valkyon : Tu sais, tu devrais accepter l'aide des gens quelques fois.

Moi : J…Je n'ai rien demandé… Et sil te plait, écartes-toi un peu…

Je le vis sourire sans aucune raison. Néanmoins, il s'écarta un peu sans pour autant me lâcher. Je soupira tout en essayant de calmer mes rougeurs. Soudain, je sentis un léger contact contre ma jambe. Je regarda vers le bas…C'était Alys…Elle touchait légèrement ma jambe en faisant de petits cris.

Valkyon : Elle t'a attendue.

Je me baissa légèrement. Valkyon m'aida jusqu'à ce que je sois assis au sol. Je tendis la main de façon hésitante vers Alys qui s'y frotta sans aucune retenue. Finalement je la pris dans mes bras doucement et la serra contre moi. J'étais heureux…Mon sentiment de manque fit combler…

Moi : Merci…

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Je n'avais pas connu situation plus gênante que celle-ci jusqu'à présent…Valkyon…Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me ramène jusqu'à ma chambre non d'un Corko ?! Heureusement pour moi, personne ne nous a vus… J'étais actuellement assis sur mon lit et Valkyon face à moi, Alys nous regardais.

Valkyon : Il faut regarder l'état de ta cheville.

Moi : Elle va très bien…

Valkyon : Si elle allait si bien que ça je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te porter jusqu'ici.

Moi : C'est toi qui as voulu, je n'y suis pour rien.

Valkyon : Peut-être mais je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas alors maintenant arrête de faire l'enfant, retire ta botte et remonte le bas de ton pantalon.

Moi : Pas question…

Valkyon : Pourquoi ?

…

Pourquoi me dis-tu ? Désoler mais je ne peux pas te le dire…Te dire ce qu'il y a sous ce tissu blanc…Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas… Trop de douleur…Mal…Ça m'a fait mal…Ils m'ont fait mal…Blesser…Mutilé…Tuer… ! Eradiquer ! Achever ! Sacrifier ! Saigner…Exténuer…Epuiser de vivre…Mourir…Passé…Mon passé…

…

Valkyon : Gaël ! Ça va ?!

Moi : Que… ?

Où étais-je ? Ah…C'est vrai…Dans ma chambre…Valkyon et Alys, ils sont là aussi…

Valkyon : Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne me répondais plus.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Valkyon : Eh bien tu sensés de me parler et de bouger, tes yeux étaient grand ouvert et tu tremblais…Tu vas bien ? Tu devrais peut-être consulter un guérisseur…

Moi : Je me passe bien d'aller voir ces imposteurs, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils mettent leurs sales pattes sur moi. De plus, je suis aussi un peu guérisseur.

Valkyon : C'est vrai…

Moi : Et c'est pour ça que je vais m'occuper de ma cheville tout seul comme un grand.

Valkyon : Je sais très bien que tu ne feras rien alors si tu t'attendais à ce que je parte, tu peux toujours rêver.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il s'était assis sur une chaise en face de moi.

Valkyon : Si tu ne retires pas ta botte, c'est moi qui le ferais.

Moi : N'insiste pas…

Valkyon : Qui a-t-il de si grave ?

Moi : Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Valkyon : C'est vrai que là je ne comprends pas…Je sais que tu détestes montrer ton corps mais à ce point.

Moi : Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait…

Valkyon : Gaël, je ne suis pas du genre à juger les personnes sur leur physique.

Moi : Je sais mais…

Valkyon : Gaël.

Il me regardait…Avec cet air si sérieux…Je savais bien qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Je le connaissais… Alors…Autant s'exécuter…Je porta doucement ma main vers ma botte dont j'ôta une par une les lanières en cuir. Il me fixait toujours…Je finis par retirer peu à peu ma botte que je laissa tomber au sol. Pour ce qui était du pantalon, j'étais moins sur…J'attrapa le bas hésitant et d'une main tremblante le remonta d'une lenteur interminable. Je vis ce que je voyais chaque matin et chaque soir et que j'essayais d'oublier depuis des années… Mon regard se porta sur Valkyon qui…Avait l'air surpris...Voir effrayer… Mes marques de douleur le répugner…Je le répugnais…Je rabaissa mon pantalon en vitesse et voulus me relever pour partir mais ma cheville n'était pas de cet avis. Valkyon me rattrapa. Je me débattis.

Moi : Lâche-moi !

Valkyon : Non ! Gaël ! Qui t'a fait ça ?!

Moi : Laisse-moi ! Ne me regarde pas !

Son expression changea. Il devint agressif et me poussa d'un coup rude sur mon lit. L'une de ses mains retenait l'un de mes poignets. Son autre main attrapa mon haut et me le releva, dévoilant mon torse. J'arrêta toute lute…Je tremblais…Me taisais…Je me mis à pleurer en voyant Valkyon choqué par la vue s'offrant à lui.

Valkyon : Gaël…

Moi : Ne me touche plus…Je dois te dégouter…

Je le sentis m'attraper par la taille pour me relever un peu. Il me blottit dans ses bras…

Valkyon : Oui… Je ne sais rien de ton passé...Oui, j'ai étais surpris en voyant toutes ces cicatrices mais non…Jamais tu ne me dégouteras…

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Je ne bouger pas…Ne parler pas…Je tremblais juste et pleurais quelque peu…J'étais toujours dans ses bras et je m'accrochais désespérément à lui comme s'il m'empêchait de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Il me tenait lui aussi. Je crois n'avoir jamais montré cette partie faible de moi-même…C'était la première fois que je laissais mes larmes couler devant quelqu'un pour qui j'avais du respect. Il m'avait fallut un peu de temps avant d'arrêter de pleurer pour de bon. Une fois mes larmes disparues, je me laissa faire et Valkyon put regarder un peu ma cheville de plus près.

Valkyon : C'est assez enflé…

Il avait beau manipuler ma cheville en douceur, ça me faisait mal quand même… Il vérifia plusieurs fois et s'attarda sur mes cicatrices.

Valkyon : Elles ne sont jamais parties ?

Moi : Jamais…

Valkyon : Tu as quelque chose pour ta cheville ? Pour le bandage ?

Moi : Dans le coffret près de mes étagères.

Il y alla et trouva rapidement. Il voulut revenir vers moi mais son regard se porta vers un objet se trouvant au sol. C'était le grimoire avec le verrou que j'avais gardé au cas où. Il se baissa et le prit en main. Il me regarda.

Valkyon : Ce n'est pas censé être ici.

Moi : Je sais…

Valkyon : Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Moi : Oui…

Il resta silencieux et ne me posa pas plus de questions. Il s'occupa de ma cheville. Une fois la tâche terminée, il s'assit près de moi. Il me regardait. Je détourna le regard. Je savais ce qu'il voulait et il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour me le faire comprendre. Je pris le livre imposant d'une main tremblante et le posa sur mes genoux. Je respira un bon coup et ouvris le livre de la même façon que la première fois. Il s'ouvrit. Valkyon fit quelque peu surpris. Les pages se mirent à tourner d'elles-mêmes, ce qui le troubla encore plus. Les pages s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au fameux portrait.

Valkyon : Pourquoi y a-t-il un portrait de toi dans ce livre ?

Moi : Aucune idée…

Valkyon : Peut-être que c'était un parent à toi.

Moi : J'aimerais bien savoir lequel dans ce cas…

Valkyon : Ton amnésie ne va pas nous aider.

Moi : Nous aidais à quoi ?

Valkyon : D'après moi, personne n'a l'habitude de voir son portrait dans des vieux livres datant d'une centaine d'années.

Moi : Tu n'as pas tort…Mais il n'y a aucune indication sur la photo et les pages suivantes sont arrachées…

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Je le vis juste se lever et aller vers la sortie de ma chambre.

Moi : Où vas-tu ?

Valkyon : Chercher les autres.

J'aurais voulu m'y opposer mais trop tard, il était déjà parti. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Alys et ce fameux livre. Je regardai attentivement le portrait. Cette personne me ressemble comme si c'était mon reflet. Incroyable. Il y a juste les cheveux qui sont un peu plus courts mais sinon tout est pareil…Fichu Amnésie ! Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas donc de ma propre famille ? Si j'en avais une au moins… C'est bizarre que cette personne me ressemble autant… Peut-être est-ce l'un de mes ancêtres ? Aucune idée… Alors que j'étais en profonde réflexion, les autres arrivèrent dans ma chambre. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, Valkyon n'avait ramené que Nevra et Ezarel.

Nevra : Valkyon nous a tout dit.

Ezarel : Montre un peu le portrait.

Je leur passa le livre pour qu'ils constatent eux-même la ressemblance.

Nevra : Eh ben… Il a l'air plus sympa que le vrai Gaël !

Moi : Hey…

Ezarel : Il n'y a même pas de nom pour savoir qui à dessiner.

Nevra : Y'a celui de l'auteur ou pas ?

Moi : Je ne crois pas.

Valkyon : Mieux vaut regarder.

Nous inspections le livre sous toutes les coutures mais impossibles de trouver la moindre trace menant vers un quelconque auteur qui commençait à me faire perdre patiente…

Moi : Ça m'énerve…On dirait qu'à chaque fois que je m'intéresse à mon passé, il y a toujours des obstacles pour m'en empêcher…

Nevra : Le plus bizarre, c'est les pages arrachées.

Ezarel : Où on pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui arrivera à répondre à nos questions ?

Valkyon : Je crois savoir qui pourra nous aider.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Le suspense était à son comble. Quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à toutes nos questions ? Mais qui ?

Nevra : Explique-toi.

Ezarel : Minute ! Tu crois quand même pas que… !

Valkyon : Si on y arrive, oui.

Moi : De quoi vous parlez ?

Nevra : Ne me dite pas que vous parlez de ce que je crois.

Ezarel : C'est de la folie ! Ça prendrait trop de temps !

Valkyon : Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Moi : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Nevra : Moi je suis pour.

Ezarel : On est même pas sur d'y arriver !

Nevra : T'a failli nous cramer à plusieurs reprises avec tes potions et t'a pas abandonné pour autant jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives.

Ezarel : Y'a aucun rapport !

Valkyon : Il faut qu'on essaie, je suis sur qu'il est capable.

Moi : Qui est capable de quoi ?

Nevra : L'entrainement va être dur.

Valkyon : Il va falloir le faire loin de Miiko et les autres.

Ezarel : On va avoir des ennuis…

Nevra : Mais nan…

Moi : BON ! VOUS POUVEZ M'EXPLIQUER UN PEU ?!

Fallait que ça sorte…Mais ça avait payé. J'avais gagné leur attention à tous les trois.

Moi : De quoi et de qui parlez-vous ?

Ezarel : D'un plan complètement fou qui n'a aucun sens !

Moi : Comment ça ? Quel plan ?

Valkyon : Un plan qui va t'aider.

Nevra : Par contre va falloir que tu te montres docile car on ne peut pas se permettre l'échec.

Valkyon : Nevra à raison, il va falloir que tu nous fasses confiance.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Valkyon : On va tous les trois se charger de ton entrainement.

Faire confiance…Entrainement ? A quoi ça rimait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ? Et surtout que veulent-t-ils faire ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions. Les trois étaient déjà en train de préparer un plan d'action dans leur coin pendant que moi j'essayais de comprendre la situation. Oui, ils voulaient m'entrainer mais dans quel but ? Et qui était la personne dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure ? Décidément, j'étais le dernier à être au courant de tout…Mes chers « compagnons » étaient revenus vers moi d'un air décider. Moi j'avais l'air perplexe et perturber.

Nevra : Préparer ton sac mon p'tit Gaël !

Moi : Hein ?

Valkyon : On va passer quelques jours en forêt.

Moi : Comment ça en forêt !?

Ezarel : La forêt, tu sais l'endroit avec plein d'arbres et où tu passes tes journées.

Moi : Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en forêt ?

Valkyon : C'est trop risquer de t'entrainer ici.

Nevra : Il pourrait y avoir du grabuge et Miiko serait vite informée.

Valkyon : Nous allons donc lui faire croire que nous allons en expédition pour chercher des morceaux du cristal.

Moi : Votre plan est... Idiot…

Ezarel : Il est d'accord avec moi ! Votre plan est débile !

Nevra : Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

Ezarel : Ben…On va voir un shaman…Ou une voyante…

Nevra : Primo les voyantes lisent « l'avenir » et deusio les shamans sont bien souvent des arnaqueurs.

Ezarel : C'était juste des propositions…

Valkyon : Il faut que l'on aille à l'écart alors allez tous préparer vos affaires, nous partons ce soir.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Il était tard. Il faisait nuit noire. J'étais dehors, dans la cour du Q.G. Assis sur un muret, regardant le ciel étoilé. Alys était là, assise sur mes genoux. Nous étions tous les deux en train d'attendre l'arrivée des autres. J'avais pris deux sacs avec moi, un pour moi et un pour Alys. C'était décider, nous allions partir en forêt avec les autres pendant quelques jours. L'idée de partir en forêt ne me déplaisait pas mais j'avais l'habitude de m'y retrouver seul, pas avec trois garçons qui allaient surement m'en faire baver.

Nevra : Hey ! Gaël !

En parlant du loup… Ils étaient là tous les trois, Ezarel à la traine. Visiblement toujours pas motivé à partir.

Nevra : Prêt à partir en camping ?

Valkyon : Nevra…Calme toi…

Moi : Vous avez réussi à convaincre Miiko ?

Valkyon : Elle était fatiguée et n'a surement pas dû faire attention à ce qu'on lui a dit.

Ezarel : Si elle apprend ce qu'on a fait pour de vrai, elle va nous tuer…

Nevra : Trouillard…

Valkyon : Allons-y avant que des gens nous voient.

Nous avions tous acquiescé. Visiblement le chef de notre expédition allez être Valkyon. Nous nous étions tous mis en route. Alys était rentré dans son sac qui lui servait à la fois de sac de transport. Avant que l'on aille trop loin, Valkyon m'avait fait mettre ma capuche et avait voulu que je mette ma cape de façon à ce que l'on ne me voit pas trop. Les autres avaient fait de même et c'est donc cacher par nos capes que nous nous étions mis en route. Les trois s'étaient mis autour de moi, Valkyon devant, Nevra et Ezarel sur les côtés. Cette posture n'échappa pas aux oiseaux de nuit. En effet, il restait des gens dans les rues et pas vraiment les plus recommandables. Nous n'étions pas très discrets avec nos capes et notre position mais personne n'avait osé nous approcher. Pas même les gros durs de la nuit trainant dans les tavernes et ressortant avec une ou deux filles dans les bras. Nous avions marché jusqu'à la sortie de la cité. Une fois arrivez aux grandes portes, Valkyon montra un parchemin aux gardes gardant l'entrée. Nous avions donc pu sortir sans que l'on ne nous pose trop de questions. Une fois dehors, nous nous dirigions vers la forêt. Sauf que nous n'allions pas rester dans la partie de la forêt la plus calme. Nous étions en route vers la partie plus profonde de la forêt, là où personne n'allait. Ce n'était pas « très » dangereux mais bon…Même moi je n'y vais pas souvent… J'étais un peu plus stressé. Moi qui pourtant étais de nature calme et posée… Alys aussi était anxieuse, elle restait au fond de son sac.

Ezarel : Je vous dis qu'on fait tout ce qu'il faut pas faire…

Nevra : Tu as peur du noir ?

Ezarel : N'importe quoi !

Nevra : Alors arrête de te plaindre…Et puis avec un peu de chance tu pourrais trouver des matériaux intéressants pour des potions.

Ezarel : Si tu le dis…

Valkyon : Ça suffit vous deux.

Les petites chamailles s'étaient arrêtées. Nous avions continué notre marche jusqu'à ce que Valkyon ne décide de s'arrêter dans une petite clairière en plein milieu de la forêt. Il y avait un énorme rocher au centre.

Valkyon : Voilà l'endroit où nous allons dormir, les familiers sauvages ne s'approchent pas de ce rocher alors nous serons tranquilles, allez, on déballe les tentes.

Ce que l'on fit. Il y avait deux tentes assez grandes. Nous allions surement dormir par deux.

Nevra : Bon, qui dort avec qui ?

Ezarel : Je ne dormirais pas avec Nevra.

Nevra : Moi je veux bien Gaël dans ma tente.

Moi : Non merci…

Ezarel : On tir au sort ?

Nevra : Comment on fait ?

Valkyon : On prend quatre brins d'herbe, ceux ayant les deux plus grands seront ensemble et pareil pour les petits.

Valkyon partie donc chercher quatre brins d'herbe pour que l'on effectue le fameux tirage au sort. On prit chacun un brin au même moment d'un seul coup. J'avais l'un des grands.

Ezarel : Oh non !

Nevra : Et mince…

Je regarda un peu ce que les autres ont tiré. Nevra et Ezarel avaient eu les petits brins. Ce qui voulait dire que…

Valkyon : Eh bien je crois qu'on va devoir se partager la tente, Gaël.

Moi : En effet…

Ezarel : C'est pas juste…Pourquoi il fallait que je tombe sur Nevra, il ronfle…

Nevra : Je ne ronfle pas ! Toi tu bouges en dormant !

Ezarel : C'est faux !

Moi : Les gars…

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Il faisait nuit. Il y avait du bruit. Surement le bruit du vent faisant s'entrechoquer les branches d'arbres. Mais le bruit n'était pas mon souci principal… C'était plutôt le fait que j'étais dans la tente avec Valkyon qui finissait d'installer ses affaires. J'en faisais autant d'ailleurs… Alys s'amusait dans son coin avec une balle sans prêter attention à nous.

Valkyon : Tu t'en sors ?

Moi : Oui, oui…

J'essayais d'être calme, le plus possible. Chose difficile à faire. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois que j'allais dormir avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était Valkyon en plus…Mais je crois que j'étais tombé sur le bon car Nevra aurait mis ses sales pattes sur moi et Ezarel m'aurait fait une blague pendant mon sommeil, je me saurais surement retrouver avec les cheveux verts à mon réveil…Je venais de terminer de déballer mes affaires. Valkyon aussi.

Valkyon : Il est temps d'aller dormir, demain on a une grosse journée.

J'étais resté silencieux. Je retira ma veste et mes bottes, sans aller plus loin.

Valkyon : Tu ne vas pas dormir habillé quand même ?

Moi : Je n'ai pas envie de me déshabiller devant quelqu'un.

Valkyon : Gaël, je sais ce que tu caches alors pas la peine de faire des manières comme une jeune fille.

Il marquait un point…Comparer à moi, lui ne se fit pas prier, il ne garda que son pantalon.

Valkyon : Gaël.

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas répéter mon prénom une seconde fois. C'est donc d'une main hésitante que je retira mon veston et le reste jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus que ma chemise et mon pantalon. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux mais pas question que je me mette torse nu comme lui. Il pouvait toujours rêver. Je ne prononça aucun mot et me mis sous la couette bien décider à aller dormir. Alys aussi vint se coucher. Elle se mit entre Valkyon et moi. Je pouvais donc m'endormir serein. Ce que je fis, je ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux et à tomber de sommeil.

…

Où suis-je ? La réalité ? Un rêve ? Ou bien un cauchemar ? Tout est noir…Il fait froid…Cette eau est froide…L'eau…Pourquoi suis-je dans l'eau ? Aucune idée…Mais malgré la température, je sentais quelque chose de chaud…Un peu comme si quelqu'un se serrait contre moi, oui voilà…Des bras me serrant contre cette source de chaleur qui me faisait tout oublier…J'étais bien…

…

Valkyon : Gaël, réveilles-toi.

Moi : Gnnn…

Valkyon : Et un conseil, ne te couvre pas trop.

Je fis mine d'entendre…J'étais encore emmitouflé dans ma couverture. J'étais très mal réveillé. J'avais plutôt mal dormi. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas l'habitude de dormir au sol, je préférais le confort de mon lit. En plus, j'avais eu froid. Malgré tout ça, je retira à contre cœur ma couverture pour enfiler des vêtements propres. Le pantalon blanc, le pull noir et les bottes furent à l'honneur accompagné d'une veste qui allait surement m'être utile. Je pris aussi l'initiative d'attacher mes cheveux, une tresse fit parfaite pour m'éviter d'avoir les cheveux qui se baladent. Je vis qu'Alys n'était pas là, e sorti donc de la tente pour voir où elle était. J'avais bien fait de mettre une veste, il faisait « très » frais ce matin. Je lâcha un bâillement avant de rejoindre les autres qui était assis près du grand rocher. Ezarel et Nevra essayaient même de faire un feu. Généreux, je fis un léger mouvement du doigt, ce qui fit apparaitre une petite boule de feu qui alla directement sur le bois prévue à cet effet.

Moi : Et ça se dit garde…

Sans dire un mot de plus, je m'assis à côté de Valkyon. Alys qui était partie jouer, vint me voir aussitôt qu'elle me vit. Elle s'assit sur mes jambes.

Moi : Quel est le programme ?

Valkyon : Ce matin nous allons trouver des provisions et un coin d'eau et cet après-midi on verra si tu sais être furtif.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Nevra : Je t'expliquerais, c'est moi qui m'occupera de cette partie de l'entrainement.

Moi : J'espère que la suite ne serra pas des parties de « cache-cache » ou « un deux trois soleils » sinon je retourne au Q.G.

Valkyon : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ezarel : J'y pense Gaël, je ne t'ai jamais vu manier une arme.

Moi : Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin.

Valkyon : On verra ça.

Moi : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Valkyon : La magie ne résout pas tout.

Moi : Peut-être…Mais pour le moment, c'est ma seule alliée…

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Marcher…Marcher…Marcher et encore marcher… Je ne faisais que ça depuis tout à l'heure et je dois dire que ça devient lassant mais surtout…Fatiguant… De plus, ce n'était pas une marche légère et lente que je faisais, c'était une rude et rapide. Je vais vous expliquer. Comme vous le savez, les autres garçons et moi étions censés chercher des vivres et un point d'eau. Et vu qu'il y avait eu des gamineries entre Nevra et Ezarel (une nouvelle fois) nous avions refait le tirage au sort avec des brins d'herbe mais cette fois la chance ne fut pas de mon côté…

Nevra : Gaël attend !

Voilà de quoi je voulais parler…Et c'est donc en entendant cet appel de détresse que je m'étais mis à marcher encore plus rapidement. Sauf que « Monsieur » me suivait toujours. Nous étions l'équipe censée trouver le point d'eau et cela se révélait être plus compliqué que prévu. Il y avait des arbres à perte de vue. Aucun bruit…Apars Nevra qui brayait...

Nevra : T'a l'intention de m'éviter ou quoi ?

Moi : C'est juste que je n'aime pas cet endroit, il ne m'inspire rien de bon et être avec toi est encore pire…

Nevra : Pourtant je pourrais te protéger si un gros monstre apparaît (dit-il en glissant sa main sur l'une de mes hanches).

Moi : Tu préfères quoi, brochette ou esquimau ?

Nevra : Du calme…

Moi : Alors retirent tes sales pattes.

Nevra : Oui…

Ce qu'il fit. Nous reprenons donc notre route avec un mètre d'écart entre nous.

Nevra : J'y pense, ça t'a pas dérangé de dormir avec Valkyon ?

Moi : Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Nevra : Parce que je t'ai jamais vu dormir avec quelqu'un apars Alys.

Moi : Et alors ? Il y a un début à tout…

Nevra : Et si tu étais tombé sur moi ?

Moi : J'aurais préféré dormir dehors…

Nevra : Merci c'est sympa...

Moi : Je t'en prie.

Nevra : Toujours aussi aimable…

Moi : Je te demande pardon ?

Nevra : Tu as bien entendu, t'es juste un gars chiant et pas aimable !

Moi : Peut-être mais je n'ai pas les mains baladeuses !

Nevra : Tu es juste coincé !

Moi : Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche c'est tout !

Nevra : Ah bah quand c'est Valkyon il n'y a pas de problème ! Vous avez faits quoi hier soir dans la tente ? T'a mordu l'oreiller pour pas faire de bruit ?!

Moi : Espèce de… !

J'avança d'un coup et l'attrapa par le col tout en le faisant tomber au sol. Il était allongé et moi agenouiller au-dessus de lui prêt à le frapper. J'avais cette rage bouillant en moi. J'avais même l'impression de m'enflammer.

Nevra : Gaël ! Tes cheveux !

Je porta un regard à ceux-ci. Ils étaient en flammes, les flammes bleues… Si ces flammes étaient là, c'était pour une raison. Je n'avais pas réussi à contenir ma colère mais ça m'était égale…Ces mots m'avaient blessé…Blessé…Etre blessé…La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas être touché depuis tant d'années. Je ressenti une vive douleur au niveau de mes yeux. Ça me brulait. Je dut les fermer. Ça faisait mal…Lorsque je les rouvris, ma vision se brouilla. Comme s'il y avait des taches noires sur mes yeux. Je porta mon regard sur Nevra, d'un air paniqué. Mon regard se figea. Ce n'était pas Nevra que je tenais…C'était…

? : Pitié…Lâche-moi…

C'était un petit garçon…La peau blanche, tout comme les cheveux, les yeux d'une couleur or… Le corps couvert de blessure, de balafres, de brulures et autres coups…

Moi : Non…Non…Non ! Non ! Non !

Je le lâcha vite. Je me recula d'un coup, tombant en arrière.

? : Ne me laisse pas…J'ai peur…

Moi aussi j'avais peur… Peur de cette horrible vision…Non…Je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Plus voir cette enfant ! Ces blessures ! Ce que j'étais avant ! Car oui…Cet enfant…C'était moi…

? : Ils me font mal…Aide moi…

Soudain, une énorme masse noire se forma autour du petit qui se mit à crier. La masse se séparer en plusieurs parties, prenant peu à peu forme. Une forme qui semblait humaine. C'était un groupe de personnes qui se mit soudainement à battre l'enfant qui hurla de douleur sous le coup des poings et armes le frappant. Il pleurait. Tendant sa main vers moi.

? : Au se…Cours…

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

M'échapper, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. J'avais beau me prendre des branches dans le visage ou bien tomber au sol, je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste quitter cet enfer. Je ne voulais pas revoir ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à oublier durant ces dernières années. Je fuyais. Je fonçais tête baissée. J'entendais des cris derrière moi mais je ne me retournais pas. J'avais l'impression que la forêt était contre moi. Je courais comme un fou dans une direction qui m'était inconnue. Je voyais des ombres se mouvoir derrière les grands arbres et les buissons. J'avais peur…J'étais apeuré comme jamais… Soudain, je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose sur le sol et je tomba tête la première. J'eut mal mais tenta de me relever immédiatement. Sauf que quelque chose m'en empêcha. Je regarda ce qui me tenait la cheville.

? : Aide…Moi…

C'était encore l'enfant. A terre et blessé, tenant désespérément ma cheville. Je cria et me débarrassa de son emprise avant de repartir en courant. Je continua de courir. J'avais peur. Je courais encore et encore sans m'arrêter mais…Je n'avais pas la pente raide qui était un peu plus loin et j'y tomba. Ma tête heurta le sol et je déboula la pente. Je me pris un coup à cause d'un rocher qui fit sur mon chemin. J'arriva finalement sur le terrain plat. La chute fut rude…J'avais mal à la tête, le choc fit rude. Ma vision se brouilla de nouveau et je finis par fermer les yeux. Je perdis connaissance…

…

? : Attrapez-le !

? : Sale monstre !

? : Tuez-le ! Il est maudit !

? : Tenais-le !

? : Où est mon épée ?!

? : Tranchait lui la tête !

? : Il mérite de mourir !

? : A mort !

…

Où suis-je… ? Qui me touche… ? Qui parle… ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé… ?

Valkyon : Il va bien ?

Nevra : Il a fait une sacrée chute…

Ezarel : Heureusement que j'ai pris des potions.

Les gars… ? C'est vous ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?

Nevra : On ferait peut-être mieux de retourner au Q.G ?

Valkyon : Ça dépendra de lui…

Ezarel : Tu as vu sa blessure ?!

Blessure ? Quelle blessure ?

Nevra : Il bouge.

Ezarel : Gaël ?

Moi : Où...Suis-je… ?

Ezarel : Au campement, tu vas bien ?

Moi : J'ai un peu mal…

Ezarel : Vu l'état dans lequel tu es ça ne m'étonne pas, est-ce tu as mal aux yeux ?

Moi : Pas vraiment…

Ezarel : Je vais retirer le tissu.

Ce qu'il fit. J'ouvris les yeux en douceur. J'étais dans ma tente. Ezarel était penché au-dessus de moi, Nevra était un peu plus loin et Valkyon à mes côtés.

Ezarel : On a cru que tu allais avoir un trouble au niveau du cerveau mais ça va visiblement.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

Valkyon : Tu as été piquer ?

Moi : Piquer ?

Valkyon : Soit par une plante, soit pas un insecte. Il y a beaucoup d'espèces dans cette partie de la forêt qui nous font avoir des hallucinations horribles, leur venin va directement dans les yeux et tu as l'impression d'avoir des taches d'encre dans ton champ de vision jusqu'à ce que tout se transforme en ton pire cauchemar.

Ezarel : Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici…

Valkyon : Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Moi : Des bêtes qui me poursuivaient…

Oui…Un mensonge…Mais je n'allais quand même pas leur dire ce que j'avais vraiment vu…Pas question…

Valkyon : C'était surement nous, Nevra nous à appeler et nous t'avons poursuivis jusqu'à ce que tu tombes.

Ezarel : Ben il est où Nevra ?

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Je crois qu'il était tard. Je n'étais pas encore sorti de ma tente mais pour moi il était presque 18h. A vrai dire, je n'en étais pas du tout sure. J'étais couché depuis tout à l'heure et je dois avouer que cela devient lassant. De plus qu'Alys n'est pas avec moi. Je me sentais un peu seul, ça m'agaça. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me leva malgré mon mal de tête et les interdictions de sortir venant d'Ezarel qui m'avait mis un mélange bizarre sur le front pour que ça passe avec un bandage autour pour que j'évite d'en mettre partout. Je pris ma veste, remis mes bottes et quitta la tente. Je vis rapidement une petite boule de plume blanche et bleu arriver vers moi.

Moi : Coucou ma puce.

Je me baissa et attrapa ma petite Alys pour la serrer contre moi un moment. Je regarda autour de moi et vis à ma gauche, Valkyon qui aiguisa ses armes. Et à ma droite, Ezarel qui identifiait soigneusement des herbes qu'il avait dû trouver dans la forêt. En revanche…Aucune trace de Nevra, et cela depuis tout à l'heure. Vous allez surement me dire que je n'ai pas lieu de m'inquiéter pour lui après ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure mais quand même. Je n'avais pas été très doux avec lui et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je lui ai fait durant le moment ou je n'ai plus vraiment été moi-même. Je regarda vite fait si je n'avais pas attiré l'attention des deux autres, visiblement non, ils étaient concentrés sur leur activité. J'en profita donc pour m'éclipser du campement. Une fois hors de vue des deux autres, je me mis à chercher Nevra. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, je suivais mon instinct. Soudain, Alys sauta de mes bras et se mit à courir dans une direction. Je la suivis sans me poser de questions. La connaissant, elle avait surement senti l'odeur de Nevra. Elle me guida. Après avoir fait quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta.

Moi : Tu as trouvé quelque chose Alys ?

Elle faisait des petits bruits. Elle se rapprocha d'un arbre et voulut monter dessus. Je leva les yeux vers le haut de l'arbre et vu une tignasse brune.

Moi : Nevra.

Aucune réponse. Je ressaya.

Moi : Nevra !

Ça m'énervait. Je tendis la main vers l'arbre et une branche s'anima grâce à mon pouvoir, elle s'allongea et vint vers moi. Je monta dessus après avoir pris Alys dans mes bras et nous quittions peu à peu le sol. J'arriva près de Nevra.

Moi : Nevra.

Nevra : Quoi ?

Moi : Il t'en a fallu du temps pour me répondre.

Nevra : Je croyais que tu n'allais plus vouloir me parler.

Moi : Tu crois peut-être que si je n'avais pas voulu te parler, je serais monté jusqu'ici ?

Nevra : Tu es imprévisible.

Moi : Peut-être…Mais je veux savoir.

Nevra : Savoir quoi ?

Moi : Ce qui s'est passé.

Nevra : Pas grand-chose…

Moi : Dis-moi.

Nevra : Tes yeux sont devenus noirs, tu t'es mis à hurler, tu as peur, t'es parti, j'ai voulu te rattraper, t'es tombé.

Moi : Et le bleu que tu as sur le visage ?

Nevra : C'est quand je t'ai attrapé la cheville, tu m'as mis un coup avant de partir en courant.

Moi : Désoler…

Nevra : Bah…J'ai subi pire…

Il faisait référence à son œil. Il me fit un léger sourire. Je m'approcha de lui. Alys se pressa d'aller contre lui, espérant que je la suive mais c'était hors de question.

Nevra : Il y a de la place pour toi aussi si tu veux (dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil).

Moi : Non merci.

Il ria légèrement et sourie. Le silence prit sa place pendant quelques minutes avant que je n'entende à nouveau la voix de Nevra.

Nevra : Au fait, Gaël.

Moi : Oui ?

Nevra : Désoler.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Le silence pesait et en devenait presque lourd. Je venais d'entendre des excuses venant de Nevra. Lui qui était pourtant si fier de lui. J'étais surpris.

Neva : T'a perdu ta langue ?

Moi : C'est juste que…

Nevra : C'est la première fois que je te fais des excuses, c'est ça ?

Moi : Oui…

Nevra : Comme tu le dirais, « il y a un début à tout ». Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres.

Moi : D'accord.

Je me redressa un peu, prêt à utiliser ma magie pour à nouveau animer la branche sur laquelle j'étais posé.

Nevra : Hep, hep, hep !

Je sentis soudainement deux bras m'attraper par la taille.

Nevra : On se ménage ! Gaspille pas ta magie inutilement.

Moi : Lâche-moi !

Nevra : Nan.

Nevra me prit dans ses bras comme s'il portait une femme. Je sentis mes joues prendre feu.

Moi : Nevra !

Nevra : Mais t'es un poids plume dis donc !

Moi : Dis pas des choses idiotes !

Nevra : Dès fois je me demande si tu es vraiment un mec.

Cette fois, c'était officiel. Je devais être rouge tomate. Nevra, fier de lui, se mis à sourire. Je me tais. Nevra sauta soudainement de l'arbre. L'atterrissage fit doux contre toute attente.

Nevra : Pas trop secoué ?

Moi : Ça va…Repose-moi maintenant…

Nevra : Je veux bien mais faudrait déjà que tu me lâches.

Que je le lâche ? Je baissa les yeux et vis qu'effectivement je le tenais. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais passé mes bras autour de son cou pendant le saut. Mon visage légèrement rosé, prit une teinte rouge écarlate. Je le lâcha et voulus quitter ses bras mais à la place. Je m'étais emmêlé les pieds…J'ai cru que j'allais tomber mais Nevra me rattrapa.

Nevra : T'a deux pieds gauches, ou alors c'est moi qui te fais perdre tes moyens ?

Moi : Idiot…

Nevra : Admettons que ce soit la première option.

Il me redressa correctement avant de me lâcher ou presque…Monsieur me touchais au niveau de la taille.

Nevra : T'a la taille fine ! Miiko n'est pas trop jalouse ?

Moi : Arrête de parler si c'est pour dire des idioties pareilles.

Nevra : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir me chercher.

Il marque un point.

Moi : Tu n'avais qu'a pas quitté le campement.

Nevra : Tu t'es inquiété ?

Moi : Non, Alys s'est sauvé…C'est tout…

Nevra : Menteur.

Moi : Pas du tout !

Nevra : Gaël, je te connais par cœur et tu ne sais pas mentir.

Moi : Si tu le dis…

Nevra : Bon ! On y va !

Soudain, je le vis attraper ma main et il me tira. Je fus d'abord étonné mais en voyant son sourire…Je me laissa faire… Alys eut juste eu le temps de sauter sur mon épaule avant que l'on ne retourne au campement. On fit aussitôt accueilli par Ezarel qui visiblement n'avait pas l'air très content.

Ezarel : Gaël ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir de la tente !

Moi : Désoler…

Nevra : Ça va, il n'était pas loin.

Valkyon : Il est aller te chercher ?

Nevra : Ouai.

Ezarel : Mouai ben la prochaine fois prévient, on a eu peur.

Nevra : T'est pas sa mère.

Ezarel : La ferme.

Nevra : Toi-même.

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Second jour d'entrainement. Aujourd'hui pas de recherche quelconque. Au programme : combat. L'entrainement de Nevra fut décalé à cause de ce qui s'était passé hier. Nous nous étions donc tous lever un peu plus tôt. Celui qui allait se charger de mon entrainement était Valkyon.

Valkyon : A tu déjà essayais de combattre avec une arme ?

Moi : J'ai dû utiliser un couteau une fois mais c'était à l'époque ou je ne maitriser pas trop la magie.

Valkyon : Je sens qu'on va avoir du travail…Tu sais porter des charges de combien de kilos ?

Moi : Pas grand-chose.

Valkyon : Je vois…

Je le vis se tourner vers son sac qui était énorme. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je ne tarda pas à le savoir d'ailleurs. Il en sorti une épée assez fine.

Valkyon : Essaie un peu ça.

Il en prit une pour lui aussi avant de me tendre la mienne. Il porta un coup vers moi que je réussis à arrêter de justesse.

Valkyon : Ça ne va pas.

Je soupira en lui rendant l'arme. Je porta un regard vers ma droite. Je vis Ezarel, Nevra et Alys qui me regardaient assis sur un tronc d'arbre.

Valkyon : Tu ne sais vraiment qu'utiliser que ta magie ?

Moi : Oui.

Valkyon : Il faudrait que tu trouves une arme adaptée à toi car je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut avec moi et pour l'instant je préfère éviter le corps à corps à cause de tes blessures.

Moi : Je vois.

Valkyon : Et si tu allais faire un tour en forêt pour voir ce que tu peux faire ?

Moi : En forêt ?

Nevra : Il y a toujours pleins de matériaux intéressants en forêt et comme ça une fois de retour au Q.G, tu pourras assembler le tout et créer ta propre arme.

Valkyon : Bonne idée.

Ezarel : Ok mais il n'y va pas tout seul ! Je tiens pas à lui refaire des soins !

Nevra : Je vais y aller.

Moi : Tu es sûr ?

Nevra : Yep.

Moi : Si tu veux alors…

Valkyon et Ezarel me jetèrent un regard surpris avant que je ne parte vers ma tente pour aller y chercher un sac et une veste, car il faisait frais ce matin. Une fois tout en main, je sortis et pris Alys avec moi en la mettant dans mon sac. J'enfila ma veste et m'attacha vite fait les cheveux au passage car je n'avais aucune envie de rester coincée dans les branches. Je vis que Nevra discuter avec Ezarel et Valkyon mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rester debout comme une plante verte jusqu'à ce que Monsieur finisse sa conversation. Et puis il était doué pour me trouver en pleine forêt donc une fois de plus ne devrait pas le déranger. Je pris donc de l'avance en allant dans la forêt en premier. Je ne marcher pas vite. D'un autre côté, je n'étais pas plus motivé que ça. Et dire que je n'étais pas fichu d'utiliser une arme…Il faut dire que depuis que je contrôle ma magie, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Tout fut plus facile. Je soupira et regarda autours de moi. Je m'étais retrouvé dans une clairière. J'arrêta ma marche et m'assis à terre. Alys ne tarda pas à sortir de mon sac pour aller jouer dans les fleurs blanches tout autour de nous.

Moi : A ton avis ma puce, tu crois que je peux manier une arme ?

Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux. Je fis mine de sourire tout en m'étirant avant de m'allonger parmi les fleurs. Alys continua de jouer et quelquefois s'amusait à mettre des fleurs sur moi. Je la laisser faire, après tout si ça l'amusais. J'étais en train de penser à une arme que j'arriverais à manier. Oublions tout de suite les massues et les haches, tout comme les tridents et autres armes bien trop lourdes. Je n'arrivais pas à manier l'épée non plus…C'était compliquer…Réfléchissons, quelque chose de léger que je puisse emmener partout et qui ne me dérange pas…Je n'y arrivais pas… Je soupira. Je vis Alys revenir vers moi avec plein de fleurs dans le bec qu'elle mit sur moi. Je me redressa un peu pour être assis. Je passa mes mains par-dessus quelques fleurs qui quittèrent le sol pour voltiger dans les airs et s'assembler peu à peu pour faire une petite couronne qui vint se poser sur la tête d'Alys.

Moi : Une vraie princesse.

La princesse en question était visiblement contente, elle sautillait partout. Elle prit une fleur et grimpa sur moi pour aller me mettre le végétal dans les cheveux. Ensuite, elle s'assit face à moi.

Moi : Merci Alys.

Je lui souria avant de passer une main au-dessus d'elle pour qu'une pluie d'étincelles apparaisse. Les éclats vinrent se déposer sur ses plumes qui devinrent brillantes.

Nevra : Oh que c'est mignon tout ça !

Même en entendant cette voix plus que familière, je ne me retourna pas vers elle. Ça n'en valais pas la peine. Et puis c'est lui qui vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

Nevra : T'aurait pu m'attendre tout à l'heure.

Moi : La patience n'est pas mon fort.

Nevra : Je l'avais remarqué… C'est comme ça qu'on bosse ?

Moi : J'avais envie de me changer les idées, pas de chercher quelque chose qui me sera inutile…

Nevra : Pas tord. N'empêche, c'est mignon les petites fleurs.

Moi : Ne te moque pas de moi.

Nevra : Oh mais pas du tout, je dirais même que ça te va bien au teint !

Il partit dans des éclats de rire sans fin. Moi je fis la tête avant de faire apparaitre une couronne de fleurs sur sa tête.

Moi : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton style.

Nevra : Tu vas voir !

Il fit un grand sourire qui n'annoncer rien de bon. Mes présages furent justes car je me retrouva couché sur le dos à même le sol avec un Nevra à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi tout souriant.

Moi : Je suppose que t'es fière ?

Nevra : Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point.

Il me souriait…D'une manière différente de d'habitude…C'était un sourire sincère pour une fois, pas un sourire de quelqu'un ayant un égo surdimensionné. Je remarqua que j'avais légèrement chaud, était-ce mes joues ? Aucune idée mais c'était étrange…J'essayais de le fuir du regard.

Moi : Tu peux te pousser sil te plait ?

Nevra : Désoler mais cette fois je ne te lâcherais pas…

Moi : Comment ça ?

Nevra : Rien…

Moi : Expliques.

Il fut étonné au premier abord mais fin par sourire à nouveau. Il posa son front contre le mien. Il ferma les yeux.

Moi : N…Nevra… ?

Nevra : Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai dit que j'aimais tes yeux ? Eh bien…Je crois qu'au fil des années, j'ai commencé à aimer d'autres choses…

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

Un monde beau où la paix régnait. Une cité sereine emplit de joie et de gaieté…Ce que raconter ses livres était faux. De la pure fiction. Même moi qui ne suis pourtant qu'un enfant j'arrive à reconnaitre la vraie face du monde. J'arrive à y voir sa noirceur dans laquelle j'ai vécu depuis longtemps. Mais pourtant…J'avais réussi à la quitter. C'était des gens que je ne connaissais même pas qui m'avait tiré de cet enfer. J'avais échappé à la mort… Ces mêmes gens m'avaient emmené avec eux jusqu'à cette cité qui semblait idyllique dans ses livres que je lisais depuis 5 jours désormais. Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais quitté ma cage pour gouter à ce que les autres appellent « la liberté ». Personne n'avait pu m'approcher durant deux jours pendant lesquelles je m'étais remis de mes nombreuses blessures qui furent soignés. Une bonne superficie de mon corps était recouverte de bandage qu'il fallait changer assez souvent. Je ne laissais personne me toucher pour l'instant, il y a juste cette fille avec ses oreilles et sa queue noire qui me taper sur les nerfs. Elle m'avait harcelé pour que je lui dise mon nom et mon âge. D'un autre côté, c'était la seule chose dont je me rappelais. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas encore vu cette fille qui s'appelait Miiko car oui je savais son nom et aussi son âge. Elle avait 14 ans, elle avait 3 ans de plus que moi et donc elle se croyait supérieure… Dès que je m'étais remis de mes blessures, elle en avait profité pour me trainer partout dans cet endroit appelé le Q.G. Elle m'avait fait rencontrer des gens, dont trois garçons qui eux aussi avaient 14 voire 15 ans. L'un était calme, un autre plutôt blagueur et le dernier m'avait pris pour une fille. Autant vous dire que j'étais vite parti. Depuis, je passer mes journées près d'un cerisier à lire des livres. Au moins, ici je suis au calme…Ou presque…

? : Hey ! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Deux garçons qui avaient environ mon ange étaient venus vers moi…Et ils n'avaient pas l'air commode.

Moi : Je crois que c'est évident, non ?

? : Mais c'est qu'il répond en plus !

Moi : Normal, puisque tu m'as posé une question.

Visiblement, je l'avais fâché. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas la personne la plus sociable du monde…

? : Un conseil, la ramène pas avec ta tête ! On t'a vu dès que t'es arrivé ! T'étais à moitié mort et tes cheveux étaient presque rouges !

? : Mais là on dirait un fantôme ! En plus t'a vu ses yeux ! C'est horrible !

? : Ouai ! Comme un monstre !

? : Et les monstres qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

? : On s'en débarrasse.

Je les vis aussitôt s'approcher de moi. Les deux souriaient et riaient. Je lâcha mon livre et recula d'un coup mais l'un des deux m'attrapas.

Moi : Lâcher-moi !

? : Même pas en rêve ! Tu l'as bien cherché !

? : N'empêche-on dirait une fille !

Moi : Stop !

J'essaya de me débattre. Je donna un coup de pied à celui qui essaya d'attraper mes jambes et je mordis le bras de celui qui me tenait le haut. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et l'un des deux voulus me frapper mais…Il se prit une pierre en plein sur le crâne, suivit d'une deuxième et d'encore une autre.

? : Ça fait mal !

? : On se tire !

Ce qu'ils firent. Ils me lâchèrent d'un coup avant de me balancer au sol. Ils étaient partis en vitesse. Décidément, il ne leur fallait pas grand-chose pour avoir mal… Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de branches, je me retourna aussitôt vers le son.

Nevra : Tu devrais faire attention à c'est deux là, ils se croient fort mais c'est des vrais idiots.

Moi : C'est toi qui as… ?

Nevra : Lancer les pierres ? Ouai !

Moi : Merci…

Nevra : Y'a pas de quoi !

Il se mit à me faire un grand sourire, comme s'il était fier de lui. Je me releva et alla chercher mon bouquin sans faire attention à lui sauf qu'il se mit pile en face de moi et me regarda attentivement.

Moi : Quoi ?

Nevra : Tes yeux.

Moi : Oui, ils sont moches, merci.

Nevra : Ben nan idiot, moi je les aime bien.

Moi : Menteur.

Nevra : Je mens pas ! Ils sont hyper beaux, on dirait des pierres précieuses même. Je crois que c'est même le truc que j'aime le plus chez toi ! Et même que…

…

Nevra : Je t'aime…

Il se rapprocha. Il me sourit. Il me regarda tendrement. Moi, je ne bougeais pas. Je tremblais. Mes joues sont rouges. Je ne le vois pas mais je le sens. Je le vois se rapprocher d'encore plus près. J'aimerais bouger mais une partie de moi-même refuser. Au fond j'avais envie de pleurer. « Je t'aime »…Pourquoi me disait-il ça… ? Pourquoi me le disait-il à moi ? Mais surtout…Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le repousser ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Je vis son visage au plus près du mien. Nos souffles se mélanger. Je sentis sa main glisser sur ma joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge dans mes cheveux. Il finit par le faire. Combler la distance entre nos lèvres…

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Aucune douleur…Juste de la douceur… Des lèvres sur les miennes. Une tendre étreinte. Le temps s'était arrêté. J'avais arrêté de résister. Je m'étais laissé sombrer... Je sentis ses mains dans mes cheveux, elles descendirent jusqu'au bas de mon dos. J'eut un frisson quand il essaya de passer sa main sous mes vêtements. « Non, je ne veux pas » me dis-je… Je le repoussa sans pour autant être brusque. Il s'écarta un peu. Son visage était comme le mien. Rouge, le regard un peu vide…

Nevra : Un problème… ?

Moi : Il vaut mieux retourner au camp…

Nevra : Tu sais, il faut le dire si tu veux arrêter.

Moi : Désoler…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il me caressa la joue avant de se relever pour ensuite tendre sa main vers moi. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Ma main alla se poser doucement dans la sienne. Il m'aida à me relever et même quand je fus sur pied, il ne m'avait pas lâché. Je ne montrer aucun signe de résistance non plus. En fait…Ce contact…Je l'aimais…J'étais comme rassurer… Ma main se resserra même un peu sur la sienne. Nevra me regarda d'un air surpris. Moi, je baissa le regard. Alys aussi nous regarder bizarrement… Il faut dire que la situation n'était pas des plus ordinaires. Nevra détourna le regard doucement et se mit à avancer.

Nevra : Allez on y va…

Je me mis à marcher, me mettant à son rythme pour le suivre. Il me tenait et n'était pas prêt de me lâcher. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je me mis à sourire de façon légère. C'est donc main dans la main que nous nous étions remis en route vers le campement. Nous avions laissé tomber la recherche de matériaux pour une éventuelle arme car Nevra avait des idées. Nous étions près du campement. Lorsque les tentes et la fumée du feu de bois firent dans mon champ de vision, je lâcha doucement la main de Nevra. Soudain, il s'arrêta et me regarda.

Moi : Je préfère que tout ça reste entre nous…Et je…

Nevra : Tu vas y réfléchir ?

Moi : Oui…

Nevra : Je comprends, je ne dirais rien et ferai comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Moi : Merci.

Il me fit un dernier sourire avant de me tourner le dos pour avancer une bonne fois pour toute vers le campement. J'attendis environ deux minutes avant d'y retourner à mon tour en compagnie d'Alys. Je voulus aller vers ma tente mais je sentis soudainement une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourna vers le propriétaire qui n'était autre que Valkyon.

Valkyon : Alors, tu as des idées ?

Moi : Non…Pas encore…

Valkyon : Il va falloir pourtant, je veux te voir à l'œuvre.

Moi : Je vais y réfléchir ce soir…

Valkyon : Très bien, si tu as besoin d'aide n'oublie pas que je suis là.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il partit. Je le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interpelle.

Nevra : J'ai quelques trucs à te dire.

Moi : A propos de l'arme ?

Nevra : Oui. Je sais que tu sais contrôler les éléments comme faire bouger les branches d'un arbre et tout le reste.

Moi : Et donc ?

Nevra : Je me disais que tu pourrais te construire des armes en fonction de tes pouvoirs, genre un sceptre !

Moi : Bonne idée.

Nevra : Tu fais le manche en bois, en glace ou ce que tu veux et en haut tu pourrais rajouter une boule de cristal.

Moi : Pourquoi une boule de cristal ?

Nevra : Je sais pas, dans les livres c'est comme ça généralement.

Moi : C'est à voir…

Nevra : Tu essaies ?

Moi : Maintenant ?

Nevra : Pourquoi pas ?

Bon… « Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien » comme on dit. Je m'accroupis, posa les mains au sol. Soudain, je vis que mes trois compagnons d'aventures me regardèrent attentivement. Je ne m'y attarda pas trop et me concentra. Je sentis aussitôt comme un courant d'air qui devint plus fort au fil des secondes. Le vent devenait plus puissant, faisant bouger les branches des arbres. La terre tremblait sous mes mains. Je ressentais la nature. Je me concentra de toutes mes forces. Je releva quelque peu les mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à autour de mon visage. Soudain, je vis comme un petit tourbillon se former entre elles. Tourbillon qui s'allongea et prit forme jusqu'à devenir comme un bâton de bois aussi noir que l'ébène. A son sommet, il y avait un socle vide.

Nevra : Pas mal ! Bon, faudra pas que tu essaies de t'en faire un pendant un combat sinon tu vas mourir avant de l'avoir fini…Mais bon boulot !

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

La nuit était tombée. Le ciel portait son manteau noir parsemé d'étoiles ainsi que la lune. J'admirais ce spectacle nocturne. Je m'étais assis sur le rocher trônant au milieu de la clairière. Il était tard mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir. J'étais là, assis sur ce gros caillou avec mon nouveau sceptre dans les mains. Plus je le regardais, plus je me demandais à quoi il allait bien me servir. J'arrive déjà à utiliser ma magie avec mes mains alors pourquoi me faire utiliser un bout de bâton ? Bonne question… « Autant essayez » me dis-je. Je tendis mon sceptre vers le ciel et me concentra pour faire apparaitre une source de lumière à son extrémité. La chose fit plus compliquer qu'elle en avait l'air. Essayer de me concentrer…Me concentrer pour faire passer ma magie dans ce maudit bâton mais ce fût impossible. En plus, j'étais fatigué. Je soupira. Soudain, je repensa à ce qui m'était arrivé tout à l'heure….Avec Nevra… Je rougis aussitôt. Et dire que j'avais faits ça. Ce n'est pas que je le regrettais, c'est juste que ça me fais bizarre d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un, qui plus est un homme… Et il fallait que ce soit Nevra… Lui qui est plutôt du genre à courir derrière les filles. Mais pourtant…J'avais l'impression qu'il avait paru sincère. Je ne sais pas si je me faisais des idées ou si c'était la réalité mais je cessa de résonner et décida d'aller me coucher. Je sauta de mon perchoir et atterri sans dommage au sol. Je me diriga d'un pas tranquille et serein jusqu'à ma tente mais j'entendis un bruit qui capta mon attention. Je me tourna vers la direction ou je crus avoir entendu un son. Je regarda autour de moi. Il n'y avait rien. J'avais dû rêver. J'alla à nouveau vers ma tente mais j'entendis de nouveau ce bruit ressemblant au son d'une clochette. Cette fois, je n'avais rien imaginé. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Je scruta le décor de mes yeux. Soudain, je vis face à moi. Une petite flamme bleue, volant à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol. Cette petite chose me rappeler les flammes bleues qui auparavant jaillissaient de mon corps. Je me souviens d'un livre parlant des créatures de la forêt, il y avait une page où l'ont cité les « feux follet ». Ça devait en être un face à moi…Mais que me voulait-il ? Je recula d'un pas et lui se rapprocha. Je fis un pas vers la gauche, il alla dans la même direction. Je me mis à marcher, il me suivit jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête.

Moi : Que me veux-tu ?

Soudain, le petit esprit se mis à bouger. Comme s'il était heureux que je lui pose cette question. Il se mit à tourner autour de moi, voulant capter mon attention. Il s'arrêta face à moi, à hauteur de mon visage. Je tendis la main vers cette petite chose intrigante mais quand mes doigts faillirent la toucher, elle disparut soudainement.

Ezarel : Gaël… ?

Si cet esprit avait disparu, c'était surement à cause d'Ezarel qui sortit de sa tente. Il avait l'air encore endormi.

Ezarel : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ?

Moi : Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Ezarel : Nevra ronfle et bouge…

Moi : Tu ne vas quand même pas finir ta nuit dehors ?

Ezarel : Plutôt dormir dans le froid que de retourner dans la tente…

Moi : Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Ezarel : Tu ferais ça ?

Moi : Laisse-moi aller chercher ma couverture et je reviens.

Ce que je fis. Une fois ma couverture et mon oreiller en main, je partis rejoindre Ezarel qui s'était posé près du grand rocher. Je me mis près de lui.

Ezarel : Au fait, tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure ?

Moi : Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai voulu prendre l'air.

Ezarel : Avec ton sceptre ?

Moi : J'essayais de transmettre un peu mes pouvoirs dedans.

Ezarel : Tu as réussi ?

Moi : Non.

Ezarel : Tu as essayé de faire quoi ?

Moi : De faire apparaitre de la lumière au bout.

Ezarel : Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas le mage contrôler le sceptre, c'était le sceptre qui contrôler le mage.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Ezarel : Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce genre de magie que tu dois utiliser avec ton sceptre.

Moi : Donc ?

Ezarel : Et si tu essayais de transmettre tes pouvoirs obscurs dedans !

Moi : Mes flammes bleues ?

Ezarel : Oui, comme ça elles seront justes dans le sceptre et tu pourras les contrôler !

Moi : Pas bête.

Ezarel : Par contre le socle au sommet est vide donc il va falloir trouver un réceptacle…Une boule de cristal serrait pas mal.

Moi : Tu n'auras pas lu les mêmes livres que Nevra toi ?

Ezarel : Nevra n'est surement jamais rentré dans une bibliothèque à mon avis.

Nevra : Si, j'y suis déjà allez le bleu.

Quand on parle du loup. Nevra venait de quitter sa tente et vint vers nous.

Nevra : Vous nous faites quoi là ? Une soirée pyjama ?

Ezarel : Très drôle…Si tu ne ronflais pas et ne bougeais pas autant, je n'aurais pas été obligé de sortir de la tente.

Nevra : Petite nature…Et toi Gaël ?

Moi : Je prenais l'air et je lui ai proposé de rester avec lui.

Valkyon : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Et pour compléter le groupe, voilà Valkyon.

Nevra : Réunion nocturne.

Valkyon : Plus sérieusement.

Ezarel : J'en ai marre de dormir avec Nevra.

Nevra : T'es pas mieux je te signale.

Gaël : Comment on fait ?

Valkyon : Gaël, ça te dérangerait d'échanger ta place avec Ezarel ?

Le concerné s'était presque prosterné à mes genoux…Moi…Avec Nevra…

Gaël : C'est que…

Ezarel : Je t'en supplie Gaël…

Gaël : Bon…D'accord…

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

Je ne bougeais pas. Je respirais à peine. J'étais enroulé dans ma couverture au fond de la tente. Alys me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Je me demandais encore pourquoi j'avais accepté cette proposition idiote. J'aurais mieux fait de disparaitre comme l'a fait le feu follet.

Nevra : Tu sais, je vais pas te manger.

Moi : Comment peux-tu être aussi naturel après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Nevra : Moi ce n'était pas mon premier baiser.

Je garda le silence après cette réponse qui était plus qu'évidente.

Nevra : Alors c'était ton premier.

Moi : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire… ?

Nevra : C'était comment ?

Moi : Ne me posent pas des questions pareilles… !

Nevra : Faut bien que je me renseigne pour la suite, non ?

Moi : La…La suite… ?

Nevra : Tu croyais quoi ? Que je suis un gars qui drague tout ce qui bouge pour ensuite les laisser tomber ? Tu me vois vraiment comme ça ?

Moi : Ce que…

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre à cette phrase qui me gêna assez. J'avais beau ouvrir quelque fois les lèvres, aucune parole ni même aucun son n'en sortaient. Soudain, je sentis une main venir caresser mes cheveux d'un geste doux qui prit vite fin.

Nevra : T'inquiète pas…J'attendrais…

La main glissa jusqu'à ce que le contact se rompe. Je réagis aussitôt. Je fis en sorte de me redresser le mieux que je put. Nevra qui venait de se tourner, prêt à s'endormir, fit étonner de me voir dans mon état actuel. Je le sentais… Pas besoin de me regarder dans un miroir, je savais bien que mes joues étaient rouges.

Nevra : Gaël ?

Moi : Je…Je veux que…Je veux une suite…

Sans aucune raison, ma main se referma sur la couverture de Nevra.

Moi : Je ne veux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Je ne veux plus…Je…Je veux découvrir de nouvelle chose…Je savoir ce que ça fait de…De vivre pour de vrai…

Mon regard était dirigé vers le bas. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Il faut dire qu'après avoir dit de telles paroles, on ne peut qu'être gêné.

Nevra : Gaël, regarde-moi.

Moi : Non…

Nevra : Gaël.

Après résistance, je m'exécuta. Je remonta peu à peu mes yeux quelque peu cachés par mes mèches de cheveux. D'un coup, je sentis une main se poser derrière ma tête et une autre attrapa mon menton pour que je lève les yeux pour de bon. Je sentis soudainement des lèvres se poser sur les miennes ainsi qu'un corps se pressait contre le mien jusqu'à ce que je tombe en arrière pour finir au sol. Bien sur, la différence entre sa force et la mienne était évidente. J'avais beau essayer de le pousser un peu, rien ne changer. Et… Je crois qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire…J'avais donc arrêté de m'entêter et je m'étais laissé aller. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Nevra. Ni ça, ni le fait que j'avais passé mes bras autour de son cou. Ses lèvres quittèrent soudainement les miennes pour glisser jusqu'à mon cou. Je sentis aussitôt sa langue contre ma peau. Je racla de la gorge. Je pris soudainement un coup de chaud. Je crois même que je tremblais un peu. Soudain, un sentiment que je connaissais bien faisait peu à peu son apparition. Surtout quand les mains de Nevra tentèrent de nouveau de passé sous mes vêtements. Lorsque ses doigts faillirent toucher ma peau. Je tenta de le repousser autant bien que mal.

Moi : Ne…Nevra… !

Il finit par se reculer…

Nevra : Gaël, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Moi : Je…Je…

Je vis son regard descendre vers mon bas-ventre. Sa main s'approcha de mon haut, dont il prit le bas en main.

Moi : Non…Je veux pas…Laisse-moi…

J'étais au bord des larmes mais ce n'est pas ça qui empêcha Nevra de m'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

Nevra : Je ne vais rien te faire…Je veux juste voir…

Moi : Non…

Nevra : Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais une suite ? Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire…Me faire confiance…

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

J'avais perdu une fois de plus…Encore face à lui…Il me souriait, me disais des mots rassurant à l'oreille, me caresser la joue. Ses mains s'approchaient de mon bas-ventre et passèrent doucement sous mon haut. Elles remontaient peu à peu. Il allait voir…J'avais peur…J'avais cette angoisse rongeant mon cœur. Il avait beau me dire des mots gentils, j'étais sure que ça allait le dégouter. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou. Ses mains remontaient toujours jusqu'à ce que mon torse soit à la vue de tous. Il s'écarta un peu pour mieux voir. Moi je fermis les yeux aussi fort que possible. J'étais sur le point de craquer, de le repousser et de m'enfuir…Mais ce doux contact contre ma peau me fit changer d'avis. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser les horreurs que je cachais depuis des années. Après ça, il fit en sorte que je le regarde dans les yeux en m'attrapant doucement le menton.

Nevra : Raconte-moi.

Moi : Je ne me rappelle pas…

Nevra : Tu dois bien avoir quelques souvenirs.

Moi : Des hommes et des femmes, armes à la main, s'acharnant sur moi…

Nevra : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas…

Nevra : Pourtant tu n'étais qu'un enfant, comment pouvaient-ils croire que tu étais une menace ?

Moi : Mon apparence peut-être… J'entendais crier « monstre », « démon », « enfant des enfers »…

Nevra : Ce sont eux les monstres…

En disant cela, il me prit dans ses bras. Me serrant contre lui. Nous étions allongés, l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais sa main dans mes cheveux.

Nevra : N'est plus honte de ton corps…

Après m'avoir dit ses dernières paroles, nous avons finis par nous endormir. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais bien dormir…

La nuit fit courte mais calme. Le jour s'était levé et le silence régnait. Il n'y avait pas les cris de Miiko. Ni même les petits couinements que faisait Alys pour me réveiller d'habitude. En revanche, je sentais quelque chose contre ma joue et ce n'était pas Alys car j'entendais comme des rires mais très discret. Curieux, j'ouvris les yeux.

Nevra : Bonjour amour.

Moi : Bonjour…

Nevra : Bien dormis ?

Moi : Oui et toi… ?

Nevra : Ça peut aller.

Moi : Dis-moi, pourquoi riais-tu ?

Nevra : Tu m'as donc entendu ? Eh bien si je riais c'est à cause de toi.

Moi : Et pourquoi ça ?

Nevra : Car tu as des mimiques terriblement mignonnes en dormant !

Moi : Pardon ?

Nevra : Tu ne savais pas ? Franchement, tu es à croquer durant ton sommeil.

Moi : Je te conseille de te taire si tu tiens à ton deuxième œil.

Nevra : Ne te fâche pas pour si peu mon ange.

Moi : Je ne suis pas fâché ! Et arrête avec tes surnoms !

Ezarel : Hey vous deux !

Soudain, Ezarel ouvrit la tente et y rentra à moitié.

Nevra : Qui t'a donné la permission d'entrer ?

Ezarel : Je t'en prie Nevra, pas de ça entre nous après tout je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

Nevra : Va mourir avec tes potions.

Ezarel : Moi aussi je t'aime…Enfin bref ! On bouge !

Moi : Où allons-nous ?

Ezarel : Voir quelqu'un.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser plus de question. Il était sorti de la tente. J'étais plus qu'intriguer. J'entendis Nevra soupirais.

Moi : Sais-tu où l'on va ?

Nevra : Voir un vieux fossile.

Moi : Et en quoi ça va m'aider ?

Nevra : T'inquiète, la vieille a réponse à tout.

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

Nous marchions…Encore et encore... Ça devait faire trois heures…Pour tout vous avouez, je n'en pouvais plus. Les autres marchaient tranquillement.

Ezarel : Ça va Gaël ? T'es tout pâle ?

Moi : Je me sens mal…

Ezarel : Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?

Moi : Ça va aller…

Ezarel : Nous fais pas un malaise non plus !

Nevra : Hey Valkyon ! T'es sure du chemin ?

Valkyon : Ça devrait être par ici.

Nevra : Moi apars des rochers et des arbres je vois strictement rien.

Ezarel : Si ça se trouve elle est partie depuis longtemps.

Je me tourna vers les trois, intrigué par leur conversation et je vis quelques pas vers eux.

Moi : De quoi parlez v…

Soudain, je tomba. Je traversa le sol et glissa dans une sorte de tunnel à taille humaine. Et sans le vouloir, j'avais lâché l'un des cris les plus aiguës possible avant de finir à plat ventre sur le sol.

Nevra : Gaël !

Valkyon : Je l'avais dis que c'était ici.

J'étais un peu sonné. Nevra sauta dans le tunnel et vint me rejoindre à toute vitesse.

Nevra : Gaël ! Ça va ?! Répond-moi !

Moi : Pitié ne hurle pas…

Ezarel : Vous allez bien les gars ?!

On vit arriver Ezarel qui lui aussi avait sauté dans le trou, suivit de Valkyon.

Valkyon : Personne n'est blessé ?

Nevra : Nan ça va.

Ezarel : Bon ! Au moins on a trouvé le tunnel !

Nevra : Elle aurait quand même pu installer un escalier…

Valkyon : Je te rappelle qu'elle n'aime pas tellement avoir de la compagnie.

Ezarel : Sinon, on peut y aller ? Car j'aime pas trop être la dedans, en plus y'a quasiment pas de lumière.

Moi : Il ne fait pas si noir.

Ezarel : Tu plaisantes ?

Valkyon : Ezarel a raison, il fait très sombre.

Nevra : T'as des capacités de vision nocturne ou quoi ?

Moi : Je sais pas.

Ezarel : Il parait qu'il y a des années, les gens qui avaient les yeux dorées pouvaient voir dans le noir.

Nevra : Où est-ce que tu as été pécher ça encore… ?

Valkyon : Peu importe d'où vient cette information mais Gaël, tu arrives vraiment à voir ?

Moi : Oui.

Valkyon : Très bien.

Soudain, Valkyon se mit à chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Après quelques instants de recherche, il mit la main sur une corde. Il fit en sorte que l'on soit tout les quatre relié pour éviter d'en perdre un en route. Bien entendu, j'étais celui qui était en tête. Derrière moi, il y avait Nevra puis Ezarel et enfin Valkyon. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, je me mis à avancer.

Nevra : Tu t'en sors Gaël ? Va pas nous cogner contre un mur.

Moi : Si j'avais voulu, ça ferais longtemps que je l'aurais fais.

Valkyon : Je suis étonné que l'on n'ait pas rencontré plus de difficulté que ça.

Ezarel : Porte pas malheur…Au fait, ça va mieux Gaël ?

Moi : Oui, j'avais surement un peu trop chaud dehors. Ici je me sens vraiment bien.

Nevra : C'est vrai qu'un petit vent frais de fais pas de mal.

Moi : Mais j'y pense, pourquoi avoir préféré que je vous guide plutôt que d'utiliser une flamme ?

Valkyon : On ne sait jamais, imagine qu'il y ait un monstre et qu'il voit la lumière. De plus, nous n'avons pas de bois pour faire une torche.

Moi : Je vois...Minute…

Nevra : Quoi ?

Moi : On a un problème…

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

En effet, nous avions un problème. S'offrent à nous quatre chemins mais bien sûr j'étais le seul à le voir.

Valkyon : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gaël ?

Moi : Tu n'aurais pas une carte pas hasard ?

Ezarel : Il y a un autre chemin ?

Moi : Pas un, quatre.

Nevra : Oh Maître Valkyon ! Faite nous sortir de cette situation vous qui savez toujours tout !

Ezarel : Pitié Nevra ! Tais-toi !

Moi : Taisez-vous !

Lorsque j'eu le silence. Je me focalisa sur quelque chose que je voyais bouger au loin, dans l'un des tunnels. Ça s'approchais dangereusement et ça grognait.

Ezarel : C'est normal ce bruit ?

Moi : Ne bougez pas…

Valkyon : A quoi on a affaire ?

Moi : Blaroctide, femelle, surement une mère qui protège ses petits.

Nevra : Et donc ?

Moi : Ne pas s'enfuir, ni criez…

On était mal. Je connais quelque peu ces bêtes et autant vous dire qu'elles ne sont pas commodes du tout. De plus, j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose puisque mes compagnons étaient toujours plongés dans le noir. Et si je fais apparaitre du feu, j'ai peur que la bête nous charge.

Je me mis à prononcer une incantation. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai lu un livre sur un sort de brouillard et divers sortes de fumée ayant chacune un effet différent : toxique, paralysante, soporifique etc… Il est temps de mettre en pratique ce que j'ai appris. J'avais faits apparaitre une fumée de transparence pour faire croire à notre mère protectrice que nous étions partie. Je regardais pourtant attentivement l'ombre se mouvoir à travers la fumée. La trace du Blaroctide avait disparu.

Moi : C'est bon.

J'entendis Ezarel et Nevra soupirer de soulagement. Après cette petite mésaventure, on reprit notre marche vers le chemin qui me paraissait le plus évident. Celui où se trouvait le Blaroctide. Bien sur, je n'avais rien dis aux autres mais tout ça me semblait louche. En temps normal, ces monstres-là dorment le jour et sortent à la surface la nuit mais nous n'étions qu'en début d'après-midi. C'était bizarre. J'avançais donc d'un pas intrigué sans dire le moindre mot mais plus nous avancions, plus je sentais une odeur qui m'était familière. Je pressa donc un peu le pas et soudain je vis apparaitre une légère source de lumière qui m'avait tout l'air d'une sortie. Nous avons donc continuez à marcher jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne un escalier de pierre que l'on monta sans se poser de questions. Et comme je m'en étais douté, cet escalier nous avait ramenés à la surface.

Ezarel : Mon Dieu ! J'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais revoir la lumière du jour !

Nevra : C'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler le jour.

C'est vrai que là nous étions assez intrigués par le décor. Oui, nous étions dehors. Mais c'est comme si nous étions dans une forêt dont la seule source de lumière était les végétaux. C'était plus qu'étrange ! Certains arbres dégageaient une lumière verdâtre. Il y avait aussi quelques points d'eau au-dessus desquels, des lucioles volaient.

Moi : D'un côté c'est étrange mais d'un autre, c'est magnifique.

Valkyon : Nous sommes surement au bon endroit.

Nevra : J'aime pas trop le mot « surement ».

Ezarel : Vous croyez qu'elle habite ici ?

Valkyon : D'après mes renseignements, oui.

Moi : Que cherchons-nous précisément ?

Valkyon : Un genre de hutte ou de cabane en bois dans laquelle vivrait une vieille femme.

Ezarel : Ça risque pas d'être facile, il y a beaucoup de végétation.

Nevra : On se croirait dans une jungle.

Valkyon : Arrêter de dire vous plaindre tous les deux.

Ce qu'ils firent. Après notre petite discussion, nous avons enfin finit par nous détacher et nous nous sommes mis à la rechercher d'une habitation. Soudain, je sentis mon sac bouger. Je l'ouvris, c'était Alys qui s'était réveillé.

Moi : Eh bien, tu en as raté des choses toi.

Valkyon : Gaël.

Moi : Oui ?

Valkyon : Pourrais-tu prendre un peu d'altitude ?

Moi : Très bien.

Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour animer une branche qui me fit prendre de la hauteur. Mais même de là où j'étais, j'avais une vue assez réduite. En revanche, quelque chose parmi cette dense végétation, arriva à capter mon attention. C'était bleu et brillant… C'était le feu-follet.

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

Je courais plus vite que jamais. Je n'avais pas rêvé, j'étais complètement éveillé. Je ne quitter pas cette petite lumière bleutée qu'était le feu-follet. Je savais qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose et je crois savoir quoi. Je fonçai comme jamais. J'avais beau entendre les autres derrière moi qui crier mon nom en me suivant, je ne me retournais pas. Je courais encore et encore jusqu'à voir le fruit de nos recherches. Néanmoins le feu follet ne disparu pas pour autant. Il s'arrêta face à moi.

Moi : Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une réponse étant donné la nature de la chose mais le silence fit briser par une petite voix presque imperceptible.

? : Se…Cours…

Un frisson me parcourut et le feu follet disparu. Les autres me rejoignirent au même moment. J'étais toujours perturbé.

Nevra : Non mais ça va pas de nous faire un sprint pareil ?!

Soudain, Nevra m'attrapa par les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Nevra : Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Ezarel : Nevra !

Nevra : Imagine s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Que tu tombes de nouveau sur la bestiole de tout à l'heure ou que tu tombes dans une crevasse ! Tu aurais pu te perdre !

Il était plus qu'en colère. Je crois même que c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Et il me faisait peur… Il ne bougeait pas, rester face à moi sans me lâcher. Je baissa les yeux.

Moi : Désoler…

Je sentis la pression de ses mains diminuer peu à peu. Je l'entendis soupirer par la même occasion.

Nevra : Ne nous fait plus un coup pareil.

? : C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ?!

D'un coup, nous nous retournons vers la voix. C'était une vieille femme, assez petite avec de longs cheveux blancs et un nez étrange. Je trouvais même qu'elle avait des allures de sorcières.

Valkyon : Vous êtes Madame Yadera je suppose ?

Yadera : Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Valkyon : Nous sommes là pour vous montrer quelqu'un.

Yadera : Désoler mais je ne veux plus voir personne alors du balai !

Valkyon : Le phénix.

La vieille femme qui était sur le point de partir pour aller dans sa cabane, s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se tourna doucement vers nous. Elle fit quelques pas. Mes compagnons de route s'écartèrent de moi.

Yadera : Je suis peu être vieille mais je n'ai pas perdu mes capacités…Comment ce fait-il que je ne sente pas la moindre trace d'aura magique ?

Moi : Comment ça ?

Yadera : Tu as pourtant les yeux jaunes et des cheveux blancs…Etrange…

Moi : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Yadera : Hum…Attendez-moi là…

Cette fameuse Yadera s'en alla dans sa cabane, nous laissant tous les quatre dehors. Je me retourna vers les autres.

Moi : Est-ce que vous allez vous décider à m'expliquer un jour ?

Valkyon : Tu ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir.

Moi : Je veux des réponses maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de phénix ?!

Ezarel : Calmes-toi Gaël.

Moi : Non je ne me calmerais pas ! J'ai l'impression que vous en savez plus sur ma vie que moi-même !

Soudain, on entendit un claquement de porte. Une fois de plus, on se retourna. C'était Yadera, elle avait un bol avec de la poudre blanche dedans.

Yadera : Bon sang, la jeunesse… Enfin bref, je te conseille vivement de fermer les yeux mon petit.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser d'autres questions avant que je ne reçoive une nuée de poudre sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux et à ma grande surprise la poudre était bleue.

Yadera : Pas de doute… Il sort du lot celui-là.

Moi : Je vous demande pardon ?

Yadera : Est-ce que tu connais tes origines mon petit gars ?

Moi : Pas vraiment…

Yadera : Eh bien je vais te raconter une histoire.

A suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

J'étais plutôt tendu. J'étais là, assis sur un tronc d'arbre avec les autres, prêt à écouter cette fameuse Yadera qui allez nous raconter une histoire. L'ambiance était celle d'un feu de camp pendant lequel nous allions raconter des histoires qui faisait peur. Mais là, j'avais plutôt l'impression que le thème serait : légende.

Yadera : Je ne répéterais aucun détail alors vous avez intérêt à bien écouter surtout toi mon petit.

Dit-elle en me désignant avec son doigt. Elle alla s'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre face au nôtre.

Yadera : Il y a très longtemps. Eldarya était le foyer de plusieurs civilisations comme les elfes, les centaures et autres… Parmi ces civilisations, il y en avait une particulièrement puissante. C'était les sorciers et les sorcières.

Ezarel : Ils ont vraiment existé ?!

Yadera : Mais tais-toi bon sang ! Où en étais-je… ?

Valkyon : Les sorciers.

Yadera : Ah oui…Je disais donc, les sorciers étaient très puissants. Ils maitrisaient toutes sortes de magie qu'ils utilisaient pour faire le bien autour d'eux. Ils soignaient les malades avec leurs potions, aidé à reconstruire la cité après une tempête grâce à leurs différents pouvoirs. Ils étaient aussi à l'écoute de la nature. Ils vivaient d'ailleurs dans la forêt auprès des familiers sauvages. Les plus puissants d'entre eux servaient le royaume et le défendaient contre toutes sortes de menaces. Vous allez me dire que les sorciers sont censés être malfaisant et cruel mais c'était tout le contraire.

Nevra : Alors pourquoi les décrit-on comme des monstres de nos jours ?

Yadera : La jalousie… Beaucoup de gens les enviaient pour leur sagesse et leur puissance. Le jour où le grand cristal se brisa, plusieurs peuples accusèrent les sorciers car la majorité d'entre eux, protéger le cristal. Les pauvres n'eurent d'autres choix que de retourner dans leur forêt et y rester. Mais les habitants d'Eldarya leur en voulaient terriblement. Ils voulaient se débarrasser de la menace pour de bon. Certains sorciers apprirent la rumeur et en firent aussitôt part à leur chef surnommé : le phénix. C'était un homme très sage, respecté de tous les sorciers. Il vivait avec sa femme qui porter un enfant. Le phénix décida donc de se battre pour protéger les siens. Lui et ses hommes se battirent contre ceux les ayant rejeté. Pendant ce temps, la femme du phénix mis au monde leur enfant et voulut l'emmener loin de cette guerre. Par chance, elle croisa la route de voyageur. Elle les supplia de prendre son enfant, ce qu'ils firent. Après ça, la mère de l'enfant mourut.

Ezarel : Qu'est-il arrivé à l'enfant ?

Yadera : Il vécut avec les voyageurs…

Nevra : Et les autres sorciers ?

Yadera : Ils périrent au combat. Ceux ayant fui échappèrent à une mort tragique. Il ne reste désormais qu'une poignée de sorcier et de sorcière dans le monde. Mais après ça, les habitants d'Eldarya regrettèrent tout de même leur acte car la vie fit moins facile pour eux…Voilà… Alors, as-tu compris l'histoire « enfant du phénix » ?

Nevra / Ezarel : Quoi ?!

Un frisson me parcouru d'un coup. Je tremblais. Je bougeais à peine. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…

Moi : Ce…Ce n'est qu'une légende… Et je ne suis pas l'enfant de ce phénix…

Yadera : Pourtant, tu lui ressembles.

Moi : Comment pouvait vous le savoir ?!

Yadera : Eh bien si tu es ici c'est un peu grâce à moi car c'est moi qui ai fait accoucher ta défunte mère.

Moi : C'est impossible…

Yadera : Qui t'a élevé mon garçon ?

Moi : Je…Je ne sais plus… Je me rappelle juste avoir été torturé…

Yadera : Et pourquoi d'après toi ? Les sorciers sont facilement reconnaissables pour ceux n'ayant pas oublié leur existence. Ton apparence fut ton fardeau.

Valkyon : Gaël, aurais-tu oublié le portrait dans le livre ?

Moi : Non mais… !

Valkyon : C'est la seule explication à tout ça.

Moi : Pourquoi l'amnésie ?! Et pourquoi les flammes bleues ?!

Yadera : Pour l'amnésie, on ne pourra rien y faire mais les flammes bleues sont un héritage de ton père.

Moi : Un héritage ?

Yadera : D'où vient le surnom « le phénix » à ton avis ? Ton père avait la capacité de faire apparaitre une nuée de flamme bleue autour de lui, une fois, il s'est même changé en un majestueux phénix.

Ezarel : C'est vrai ? Il devait avoir la classe ton père !

Yadera : Mon enfant, soit fier de tes origines et de tes pouvoirs… Et n'oublie jamais l'histoire que je viens de te raconter, car c'est l'histoire de ton peuple.

Moi : Mon peuple ?

Yadera : Oui, ton peuple, car désormais tu en es le représentant. Tu es le nouveau « phénix ».

A suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

Sorcier…Mort…Jalousie…Phénix… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? J'avais beau chercher le moindre souvenir de ça dans ma tête, rien n'y faisait. J'étais complètement chamboulé. J'avais même quitté les autres pour aller réfléchir dans mon coin. Je voulais être seul…Moi, un sorcier ? On m'a pourtant répété mille et une fois que j'étais un mage. Mais quelle était la différence ? Les deux ont des pouvoirs. C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas la même réputation. Je soupira.

Nevra : Tu réfléchis trop.

Je me tourna vers cette voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Moi : J'aimerais bien t'y voir.

Nevra : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident.

Moi : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux…

Nevra : Comment tu te sens ?

Moi : J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Nevra : Un peu de réconfort ?

Dit-il en ouvrant les bras avec le sourire. Je m'avança vers lui et accepta l'invitation en me mettant contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour de moi. Je fis la même chose en passant les miens autours de sa taille.

Nevra : Alors ?

Moi : Quoi ?

Nevra : Ça te fait quoi ?

Moi : Ne pose pas des questions embarrassantes.

Il se mit soudainement à rire.

Moi : Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Nevra : Disons que tu as pris des couleurs.

Il calma ses éclats de rire et m'embrassa aussitôt.

Nevra : Mais c'est mignon.

Cette fois, je sentis effectivement la chaleur imprégner mes jours. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour me cacher un minimum.

Moi : Idiot.

Nevra : Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes l'idiot ?

Moi : J'ai dit « pas de questions gênantes ».

Dis-je en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Je sentis sa main passer dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre rester sur ma hanche. Je me sentais vraiment bien dans ses bras. J'aimais le contact de ses mains. Sa chaleur qui réchauffait mon cœur. Je sentais peu à peu sa main se poser contre ma joue et ses lèvres se poser une nouvelle fois sur les miennes. Il me serra contre lui. Approfondissant le contacte entre nous. Soudain, je le sentis avancer. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve collé contre un arbre. Il me fit glisser jusqu'à terre. Il mit fin au baiser et me regarda droit dans les yeux tout en me caressant la joue. Je sentais que j'avais chaud et pas seulement aux joues, c'était dans tout le corps.

Nevra : Tu sais que tu es très excitant comme ça ?

Moi : Même pas en rêve…

Nevra : Promis, je ne te toucherais pas…Pour le moment !

Il me fit un clin d'œil en tirant la langue. Un peu énervé. Je lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber en arrière. Il était donc couché sur le sol et moi sur lui. On se regarda quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

Nevra : Bon ! On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'Alys et Ezarel ne mange tout !

Moi : A mon avis, même si on court il sera trop tard.

Nevra : Allons au moins montée la tente, je suis pressé de dormir.

Moi : A ce point ? Le grand Nevra est fatigué ?

Nevra : Le grand Nevra veut surtout allez dormir pour t'avoir dans ses bras toute la nuit.

Moi : Profiteur.

Nevra : Mais je profite des bonnes choses.

Moi : Evite de trop profité quand même.

Nevra : Bien mon amour.

Moi Et arrête avec les surnoms…C'est gênant.

Nevra : Ça va, on est que tous les deux.

Moi : Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis un homme.

Nevra : Je me demande s'il existe un sort pour changer de sexe ?

Moi : Nevra !

Nevra : Je plaisante…Même si je me demande ce que tu donnerais en fille ! Quoique…Il n'y aurais surement pas une grande différence ! Ah ! Ah !

Sans hésitation, je tendis ma main vers lui. Il se mit à sentir l'air.

Nevra : C'est moi ou ça sent le brûler ?

C'est là que cet idiot regarda derrière lui et constata qu'il y avait une légère flamme sur son pantalon.

Nevra : Gaël ! C'est pas drôle !

Il se mit à remuer dans tous les sens pour tenter d'éteindre le feu mais en vain. Il finit par retirer son pantalon en vitesse. Par chance, il avait des sous-vêtements.

Moi : Sympa.

Nevra : Toi…Tu vas voir !

Il s'apprêta à me sauter dessus. J'eut juste le temps d'esquiver et de partir en courant avant qu'il ne me suive tout en étant à moitié nu.

Nevra : Reviens là ! Gaël !

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

Le jour venait à peine de se lever et pourtant j'étais déjà dehors en compagnie d'Alys qui me regarder attentivement. Nous étions assis par terre. Elle était assise entre mes jambes pendant que j'étais en train de maitriser l'eau d'une petite cascade, non loin de chez Yadera. Je faisais voler l'eau dans les airs. Je faisais ça dans la plus grande des sérénités. Une idée me vint en tête. Je me mis à mouvoir un peu plus mes mains pour que l'eau prenne la forme que je souhaitais, celle d'un phénix. Cette histoire me trottait encore dans la tête. Moi qui avais cherché mon passé pendant un bon moment, voilà que je me retrouve avec l'histoire complète d'un seul coup… Une histoire que je n'aimais pas tellement. De plus, je ne me rappelais de rien. Pourquoi cette perte de mémoire ? Normalement, je devrais me souvenir des moments passés avec ces fameux voyageurs m'ayant élevé. Etrange…Mais bon…Le passé, c'est le passé. Maintenant il faut que j'arrête de penser à tout ça et que j'avance. Mais c'est tout de même dur à avaler que je puisse être l'un des survivants d'une lignée effacée… Et leur chef par la même occasion. N'aurais-je pas pu être un elfe, un centaure où tout ce que vous voulez sauf un individu dont les proches ont été tué. Ma vie n'était décidément composée que de malheur. Ma bouche laissa s'échapper un léger soupir. Finalement, je ramena le courant d'eau, que je faisais voler depuis tout à l'heure, à son lieu d'origine. Puis, je me releva. Mon regard se posa sur Alys qui avait quitté mes genoux pour allait mâchouiller des feuilles. Je m'accroupis face à elle et lui ôta doucement la feuille du bec.

Moi : Tu sais que les insectes sont meilleurs pour toi que les feuilles ?

Visiblement, elle ne prit pas en compte mes paroles puisqu'elle attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux qui pendaient. Elle se mit aussitôt à faire les mêmes choses qu'avec le bout de végétaux désormais couvert de bave. Je refis donc le même geste que tout à l'heure. Mes cheveux avaient connu le même sort que la feuille. Je finis par la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Moi : Une vraie chipie… Mais tu es adorable…

Ezarel : Comme son maitre !

Je me tourna vivement vers la voix qui n'était autre que celle d'Ezarel.

Ezarel : Désoler si je t'ai fait peur mais Yadera m'a envoyez-te chercher.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ezarel : Je crois qu'elle veut te parler d'un truc de sorcier.

Moi : Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

J'esquissa un léger sourire avant de prendre la direction de notre nouveau campement. Ezarel me suivit.

Ezarel : Gaël, j'ai une question à te poser.

Moi Je t'écoute.

Ezarel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Nevra et toi ?

Moi : Quoi ?

Ezarel : Eh bien, il y a peu de temps vous étiez encore prêt à vous crever les yeux mais depuis qu'on a commencé l'expédition, vous êtes…Plus proche.

Je détourna quelque peu le regard.

Moi : Je te signale qu'on a changé l'organisation des tentes… ! Alors on a bien été obligé de s'entendre !

Ezarel : Pas tord ! Je te tire mon chapeau quand même, moi je n'aurais pas tenu une nuit de plus avec lui et ses ronflements !

Moi : En parlant de ça, je ne l'ai pas entendu ronfler une seule fois. Tu n'aurais pas inventé cette histoire ?

Ezarel : Tu plaisantes ?! C'est la pure vérité ! Je peux t'assurer qu'il était infect dans son sommeil ! Il ronflait, bougeait et disait des choses…Perverses…

Moi : Tu n'exagères pas un peu

Ezarel : Gaël ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux !

Moi : C'est quand même étrange…Il ne fait rien avec moi…

Ezarel : T'est sur de pas t'endormir avant lui ?

Moi : A vrai dire…Si mais…

Ezarel : Eh bien essaie de rester éveillé ce soir ! Comme ça tu verras !

Moi : Je vais essayer…

Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Nevra serait-il pénible dans son sommeil avec Ezarel et non avec moi ? Après…Peut-être que je ne m'en rends pas compte…Il faut dire que j'ai le sommeil assez lourd. De plus, je dors contre lui donc je devrais m'en rendre compte, non ? J'ai encore passé la nuit contre lui et ses bras m'entouraient la taille pendant toute la nuit. Etrange… Il va falloir que je vérifie tout ça. Après avoir longuement parlé du cas de Nevra…Ezarel, Alys et moi sommes retourné au campement où nous attendaient Valkyon, Yadera et Nevra.

Moi : Vous vouliez me parler ?

Yadera : Oui ! Maintenant que j'ai trouvé le fils de notre phénix, il est temps que je te mette à la page.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Yadera : On va commencer par ton apparence… Actuellement, tu ressembles plus à un simple mage qu'à un grand sorcier.

A suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Yadera m'avait enfermée avec elle dans sa cabane. Elle disait vouloir me faire ressembler un peu plus à un sorcier. Et donc, j'étais planté en plein milieu de la pièce pendant qu'elle chercher quelque chose.

Yadera : Trouvé !

En effet. Elle sortit un coffre d'une gigantesque armoire grâce à une magie de lévitation. Elle le posa pile devant moi et l'ouvris.

Yadera : J'espère que ça sera à ta taille.

Je me pencha vers le coffre que je fouilla. Il y avait plusieurs vêtements et divers accessoires.

Yadera : C'était à tes parents…

Son regard s'attendrit lorsqu'elle me vit sortie ce qui ressemblait à une veste.

Yadera : Si tu veux, tu peux te changer derrière le paravent. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres idiots dehors pendant que tu te changes.

Elle m'afficha un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Moi : Yadera !

Yadera : Oui ?

Moi : Merci…

Satisfaite, Yadera me laissa. A mon tour, j'utilisa le sort de lévitation pour emmener le coffre jusqu'au paravent. Je me déshabilla peu à peu pour ensuite enfiler les autres vêtements. La tenue était noire avec quelques détails blancs et d'autres argenté. Ensuite, il y avait des bottes en cuir qui m'arrivaient à mi-cuisses. Vint ensuite le tour des accessoires : gants, ceinture, chaine, bijoux magiques, amulettes. Pour finir, j'avais le droit à une longue cape blanche avec de la fourrure également blanche autour du col. J'avais même remarqué l'étrange motif au dos de celle-ci, surement un motif de sorcier. Je l'enfila sans me poser plus de question. Je remarqua la présence d'un miroir non loin. J'alla me mettre en face de celui-ci pour me regarder de plus près. En effet…Je n'avais plus du tout l'air d'un mage…Je ressembler à un sorcier. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourna vivement.

Moi : Encore toi…

A ma grande surprise, c'était encore le petit feu-follet bleu. Celui-ci s'approcha de moi et me tourna autour.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La petite chose s'écarta un peu de moi.

? : Ga…ël…

Moi : Hein ?

?: Gaël…

Moi : C'est toi qui as dit ça ?

Je tendis doucement la main vers le feu follet qui d'un coup, fonça à l'intérieur de moi.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que ?!

Soudain, je suis pris d'un fort malaise. Je voyais trouble et tout devenait sombre jusqu'à ce que je perde finalement connaissance…

…

Encore un rêve… Où suis-je ? Il y a de la lumière… C'est brillant… C'est beau…C'est comme dans un cristal…Une seconde…Cristal ?

?: Réveil toi…

Je me releva d'un coup. Je regarda autour de moi. Personne…

Moi : Qui est-là ?!

Aucune réponse… Et personne aux alentours… J'avais l'impression d'être dans une boule de cristal… Pour tout vous dire, je n'étais pas rassuré… Je fis quelques pas et m'approcha de ce qui ressembler à un mur. Bizarre, on pouvait distinguer des formes à travers… Attendez…Cette voix… Miiko ! Je me mis à frapper contre la paroi de qui devenez glacée au fur et à mesure que je donnais des coups mais je ne m'arrêtais pas...

Moi : Miiko ! Miiko ! Je suis là ! Aide-moi !

Je continuais à frapper malgré la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Si seulement je pouvais…

Moi : Miiko !

J'hurlais aussi fort que possible mais je finis par arrêter… Tout comme j'arrêta de frapper. Je finis par m'écrouler au sol pris par la douleur et par les larmes qui coulèrent sur mon visage.

Moi : Je vous en supplie…Libéré-moi…Je veux sortir…Pitié…

? : Ne t'inquiète pas…Je suis là…

…

Moi : Ah !

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et d'un coup, je vis Nevra se pencher vers moi.

Nevra : Gaël ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il était là…Et visiblement nous étions seuls…Soudain, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était resserré lui-même et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à me monter aux yeux.

Nevra : Pourquoi pleure-tu ?

Sans chercher à comprendre je me jeta sur Nevra et je me blottis autant que je le put contre lui.

Moi : Plus seul…Ne me laissez plus seul…

A suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que j'étais là, assise sur le tronc d'arbre avec Nevra à mes côtés. Yadera faisait les 100 cents devant nous. Je leur avais raconté ce qui m'était arrivé et Yadera s'était mise dans tous ses états.

Yadera : Un feu-follet ! Des visions ! Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!

Moi : Je…Je ne voulais inquiéter personne et…

Yadera : C'est raté !

Moi : Désoler…

Yadera : Et le feu follet t'a foncé dedans, c'est ça ?

Moi : Oui…

Yadera : Alors, il doit encore être à l'intérieur de toi.

Ezarel : Il va ressortir ?

Yadera : Il y a très peu de chance.

Valkyon : Que faut-il faire pour qu'il quitte son corps ?

Yadera : Il faut un sort très puissant qui nécessite beaucoup de préparation.

Nevra : Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour lui ?

Yadera : Ça dépend du type de personne que le feu follet était avant de mourir.

Moi : Pour moi, il est inoffensif… Ça va faire plusieurs fois qu'il se présente à moi en plus…

Yadera : Alors, il doit te vouloir quelque chose.

Moi : Mais quoi ?

Yadera : Personne ne peut le savoir apars toi, nous allons laisser le feu follet à l'intérieur de toi et s'il se manifeste nous te débarrasserons de lui.

Moi : Bien…

Valkyon : Ça me parait un bon plan mais nous ne devons pas nous éterniser ici.

Nevra : Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Valkyon : Qu'on rentre.

Ezarel : Et Gaël ?

Valkyon : Il vient avec nous.

Ezarel : Mais si le feu follet… !

Yadera : Je viens aussi.

Mon regard se dirigea aussitôt vers Yadera. Elle avait l'air sure d'elle.

Yadera : Si je viens avec vous, c'est pour le petit imbécile ! J'ai des choses à lui apprendre en plus !

Moi : Et pour les sorciers ! Si quelqu'un vous fait quelque chose !

Yadera : Je suis peut-être vieille mais je suis pas un débris non plus ! Alors, on part quand ?!

Valkyon : Dès que nous aurons rangé nos affaires.

Ce que nous nous étions dépêché de faire. Alys m'avait aidé à rassembler quelques petites choses puis elle avait quitté la tente pour que Nevra et moi la démontions. Une fois le campement disparu, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre que Yadera sorte de chez elle pour partir. Pendant ce temps-là, je caresser Alys qui n'arrêtez pas de me lécher le visage jusqu'à ce que Yadera sorte enfin.

Yadera : Un petit sort de téléportation devrait nous donner un bon coup de main.

Ezarel : Sérieux ! On va se téléporter ?!

Nevra : La classe.

Yadera : Venez là, au lieu de faire les imbéciles.

Nous nous mettons tous autours de Yadera qui prononça une longue incantation. Une nuée rose vint nous entourer et d'un coup, nous étions arrivé dans les jardins du Q.G. Yadera se recouvrit aussitôt avec sa cape. Elle me demanda de faire la même chose, je m'exécuta. Valkyon nous emmena jusqu'à la salle du grand Cristal. J'hésita vraiment à entrer dans l'immense pièce. Mais lorsque je vis une silhouette familiale, j'avança sans me poser de questions. J'ôta aussi ma capuche. La silhouette se tourna vers moi. Je crus voir comme une larme prête à couler le long de sa joue. Elle lâcha son sceptre et courut vers moi. Je la serra dans mes bras. J'eus à mon tour l'envie de pleurer mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Moi : Tu m'as manqué…

Miiko : Idiot…

Finalement, je sentis un contact humide sur ma peau. Les mains agrippées à mon dos, avaient resserré leur emprise sur le tissu de ma cape.

A suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que nous étions revenus au Q.G. Nous étions toujours dans la salle du grand cristal. Miiko nous avait bien entendus passer un gros savon à cause de notre petite escapade… Elle nous avait posé des tas de questions. Nous lui avions raconté toute la vérité sans rien négligé.

Miiko : Alors…Tu es un sorcier… ?

Moi : Oui…

Ezarel : Est-ce que ça va poser un problème au sein du Q.G ?

Miiko : Tant que Gaël continuera de jouer le rôle du mage, tout ira bien.

Yadera : Je vois que notre réputation est toujours aussi basse.

Miiko : J'en suis désolé…

Yadera : Et vous Mademoiselle, que pensez-vous des sorciers ?

Miiko : Pour moi, tout le monde devrait avoir sa place ici mais pour d'autres, les gens comme vous sont…Ne sont pas les bienvenus…

Valkyon : Il va falloir faire très attention à Gaël.

Moi : Mais pourtant personne ne m'a jamais rien dit, les sorciers ont les cheveux blancs et les yeux dorés… Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de remarque ?

Nevra : Faut dire que tu ne sortais pas beaucoup de ta chambre avant.

Miiko : De plus, la nouvelle génération ne connaît pas vraiment les sorciers. Il n'y a que les anciens dont il faut se méfier.

Ezarel : Je pourrais essayer de créer une potion qui changerait un peu ton physique si tu veux !

Moi : Non merci Ezarel, je crois avoir un livre qui explique comment faire.

Ezarel : Comme tu voudras !

Yadera : Bon…Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que je rentre.

Moi : Déjà ?

Yadera : Et oui mon petit mais n'oublie pas que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais là. J'ai veillé sur ton père alors je veillerais sur toi et comme ça, tu deviendras le meilleur des sorciers.

Moi : Merci Yadera.

Yadera : Je t'en prie…

Après ces derniers mots, Yadera disparu peu à peu.

Nevra : Elle me manque déjà la vielle.

Miiko : Gaël, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles dans ta chambre, les gardes ne vont pas tarder à venir surveiller le Cristal à ma place.

Moi : Bien…

Je partis tête baissée. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre d'un pas peu motivé. Je me voyais déjà devoir rester dans sa chambre tous les jours, sans pouvoir en sortir. Alys me regarder d'un air inquiète.

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas…Ça va…

Nevra : Moi j'en suis pas si sur.

Je ne me retourna même pas pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, elle m'était bien trop familière. Je continua ma marche d'un pas lent. Je l'entendis me suivre. Lorsque ma main se posa sur la poigner de ma chambre, je sentis une main sur ma hanche ainsi qu'un souffle dans mon cou.

Nevra : Tu n'es pas seul Gaël…

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, me poussa dans ma chambre pour y entrer à son tour. Alys quitta aussitôt mes bras. Je voulus protester mais…Il me serra dans ses bras.

Nevra : Je t'aime…

Encore ces mots…Ces mots qui m'effrayaient et me plaisait à la fois. Son étreinte me rassurait, mais jamais je ne pourrais lui avouer. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à déclarer ses sentiments face au grand public. Soudain, un contact me fit revenir à la réalité. Ses lèvres effleuraient ma peau. Il dévorait mon cou, je sentais de temps à autre des coups de dents.

Moi : Ne…Nevra… !

J'essayais de le repousser mais impossible. Premièrement, il était plus fort que moi. Deuxièmement, un drôle de sentiment, un « je-ne-sais-quoi », m'empêcher de lui résister. Une sensation nouvelle, m'imprégnait. C'était étrange…Très étrange… D'un coup, Nevra me mordit dans le cou, un son s'échappa de ma bouche. Aussitôt, il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Nevra : Tes gémissements sont très mignons dis donc.

Moi : Idiot…C'est ta faute…

Nevra : J'ai bien l'intention de te faire pousser ce genre de petits cris beaucoup plus souvent…

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

Il était tard, presque minuit. J'étais là, assis sur mon lit en train de lire un livre de magie. A vrai dire, je ne lisais pas vraiment, ou du moins j'avais du mal à comprendre. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à me concentré. Pourquoi ? A cause de Nevra. Ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure me rester en tête. Après ça, il avait dû partir. Mais…Ses lèvres dans mon cou, son « je t'aime ». Tous étaient dans mon esprit, ne voulant aucunement le quitter. Je soupira. N'arrivant pas à lire correctement, je laissa mon livre et quitta mon lit. Je m'approcha doucement du petit arbre situé dans le coin de ma chambre dans lequel vivait Alys, elle dormait nichée parmi les plumes. Je passa ma main sur son doux plumage avant de la laisser dormir en paix. Mon regard se porta sur ce ciel nocturne rempli d'étoile. J'alla sur le balcon qui donnait vue sur une grande partie de la cité. Je regardais le cerisier centenaire qui lui aussi, était dans mon champ de vision. Le vent faisait s'envoler quelques pétales. Il faisait un peu frais à vrai dire. Je me décida finalement à retourner au chaud. Je fermis la grande fenêtre de verre pour que le froid ne rentre pas puis je me mis sous ma couette. Le confort de mon lit m'avait beaucoup manqué. Bien sur, je n'allais pas oublier la nuit passée avec Valkyon ni celles passé avec Nevra. Surtout pas lui. D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas tellement d'oublier ces moments passés avec lui, des moments paisibles. Les nuits passées dans ses bras…Je sentais la chaleur envahir tout mon corps, surtout mes joues. Je calma mes pensées et chercha à tout prix le sommeil…Mais en vain… Je me retourna encore et encore, en espérant trouver une position qui m'aiderait à m'endormir. Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose. Je me redressa, curieux et intrigué. Ce n'était pas Alys, elle dormait. Je quitta mon lit et me dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvris et passa discrètement ma tête pour regarder dans le corridor. Je vis une ombre. Bizarre, les gardes ne font pas leur ronde à cette heure-ci. Je décida de sortir de ma chambre et de suivre le plus discrètement possible l'ombre. J'hésita à aller chercher quelqu'un mais ça prendrait trop de temps. Je traversa le corridor. Je vis quelqu'un marcher au loin. Pendant que je marcher, je chercher un sort qui me rendrait plus discret. Mon sort d'invisibilité n'est pas très au point à vrai dire alors mieux vaut éviter. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Je vis la personne monter vers la salle du cristal. Ça ne présagait rien de bon. J'accéléra un peu le pas. L'ombre arriva à la salle, elle s'approcha du cristal, voulant presque le toucher. Il fallait que j'intervienne.

Moi : Stop !

D'un coup, je fis apparaitre un énorme pique de glace avant de le propulser vers la personne à Cape ressemblant beaucoup à celle que Yadera m'a donnée…La silhouette fit jaillir une flamme qui arrêta ma glace. Je créa une bourrasque de vent qui piégea le feu et le renvoya à son lanceur qui esquiva sans problème en faisant un bond incroyable. La silhouette se dirigea vers l'une des vitres. Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire. Je courus pour la rattraper. Je fis apparaitre d'un simple geste, une pointe de glace qui sortit du sol pile devant celui ou celle que je poursuivais. Bien sur, il contourna et brisa la vitre pour quitter la grande salle. Je la suivais toujours et sauta à mon tour.

Moi : Arrête-toi !

Par chance, j'atterris pile sur la personne qui tomba au sol. Je la tenais fermement pour qu'elle reste ventre à terre. Par chance, il où elle n'était pas très grande.

? : Lâche-moi !

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire au juste !?

? : Fiche-moi la paix !

Agacé, je retourna la personne et lui ôta sa capuche pour voir son visage. Aussitôt… Je fus bouche bé… C'était une petite fille…Cheveux blancs…Yeux dorés… Elle aussi fit plus qu'étonner. Soudain, j'entendis des cris.

Miiko : Gaël !

Je vis les autres arrivés. La fillette ne bougeait pas, elle semblait pétrifier.

Ezarel : Sérieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Lorsque les autres arrivèrent, le silence régnât un petit moment…Jusqu'à ce que Miiko intervienne.

Miiko : Une enfant ?! C'est une enfant qui a fait autant de dégâts ?!

Moi : Miiko… Ce n'est pas une simple enfant…C'est une sorcière…

Tous : Quoi ?!

? : Lâche-moi…

Moi : Non…

Miiko : Jamon.

Sans rien dire, Jamon attrapa la fillette. La tenant fermement pour l'emmener. Je me releva, les regardants partir.

Ezarel : C'est moi ou Yadera nous a dit que les sorciers avaient tous disparu sauf elle et Gaël ?

Moi : Elle a la même cape que moi…

Nevra : C'est peut-être la mode chez les sorciers.

Moi : Non, Yadera m'a dit que c'était la cape de mon père…Donc elle doit surement être portée par des sorciers puissants.

Miiko : Vu ce qu'elle a fait dans la grande salle, je ne doute pas de sa puissance…

Moi : Miiko.

Miiko : Oui ?

Moi : Je pourrais lui parler ?

Miiko : Gaël…

Moi : Sil te plait.

Miiko : Bien…Mais demain !

A suivre…


	39. Chapter 39

Le jour s'était levé. La lumière enveloppée tout Eldarya. Je n'avais pas pu dormir à cause d'hier soir. Cette petite fille…Qui était-elle ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Trop de questions qui méritent des réponses. Je venais d'enfiler ma cape. J'avais revêtu mes vêtements blancs, ceux des mages, pour éviter les soupçons. Alys vint se poser sur mon épaule et nous quittions la chambre pour aller rendre visite à la petite fille. Je parcourus le corridor d'un pas lent, je réfléchissais en même temps. Je me posais encore des questions sur notre intruse nocturne…

Valkyon : Gaël.

Je m'arrêta et me retourna, c'était Valkyon. Il s'approcha de moi.

Valkyon : Est-ce que tu vas voir la fille ?

Moi : Oui.

Valkyon : Gaël, elle était près du grand cristal mais par chance, les gardes dans la salle étaient tous endormis à cause d'un sort, alors personne n'a rien vu. Mais je doute que Miiko sera douce avec elle.

Moi : Je sais mais…Imagine qu'elle soit comme moi ! Qu'il y en ait d'autres !

Valkyon : Ils feraient mieux de ne pas se montrer…

Moi : Alors…Vous seriez prêt à les assassiner… ?

Valkyon : Gaël…

Le regard de Valkyon changea aussitôt mais ça ne m'attendrit pas le moins du monde. Je partis sans dire un mot de plus… J'avais mal au cœur… Enfin, j'arrivais aux escaliers menant vers le cachot. Il me fallut un petit moment pour arriver jusqu'en bas. Comme je m'en doutais, Jamon était devant la porte.

Moi : Je veux la voir.

Jamon : Toi avoir demandé à Miiko… ?

Moi : Miiko m'a donné la permission.

Aussitôt, il m'ouvrit la porte. Il n'y a pas à dire, je détestais cet endroit. Soudain, je vis la cage tremblait. Visiblement, il y en a une qui était de mauvaise humeur. Je m'en approcha.

Moi : Tu perds ton temps, cette cage est créée pour les cas de toutes espèces.

? : Boucle là !

Moi : J'ai des questions à te poser.

? : Va-t'en !

Moi : Ça suffit…

Enervé, je m'approcha un peu plus et je lança une boule de feu bleu sur la cage. La petite avait arrêté de bouger. Je repris mon calme et les flammes disparurent.

Moi : Tu as fini ta crise ?

? : Tu es un sorcier ?!

Moi : C'est moi qui pose les questions et je veux que tu me répondes car si tu ne le fais pas, je connais une personne qui n'hésitera pas à te réduire en cendres… Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

Il y eut un léger blanc avant qu'elle ne se décide à me répondre.

? : Kalya.

Moi : Es-tu une sorcière Kalya ?

Kalya : Oui…

Moi : D'où viens-tu ?

Kalya : Je ne veux pas le dire…

Moi : Bien… Pourquoi était tu dans la salle du grand cristal hier soir ?

Kalya : Ça non plus…Je ne peux pas t'en parler…

Moi : Kalya, c'est important.

Kalya : Je ne peux pas…

Moi : De quoi as-tu peur ?

Kalya : Qu'on ne me croit pas…

Moi : Je vois…Kalya, j'ai encore quelques questions, où as-tu eu cette cape ?

Kalya : Je ne sais pas, je l'ai depuis que je suis née. Ce qui m'ont élevé m'ont dit que j'étais enroulé dedans en étant bébé.

Moi : Et…Quel âge as-tu ?

Kalya : Presque 18 ans…

Moi : Tu ne les fais pas du tout.

Kalya : Je sais mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Moi : Ne t'énerve pas…

Kalya : Et toi…Comment tu t'appelles ?

Moi : Gaël.

Kalya : Tu as quel âge Gaël ?

Moi : Le même âge que toi.

A suivre…


	40. Chapter 40

Elle me ressemblait. Elle avait le même âge que moi. Elle était une sorcière. Elle a était adoptée…C'est obliger que nous ayons un lien… Après notre discussion, j'avais quitté Kalya. Sans chercher à comprendre, j'étais parti retrouvé Miiko qui était dans la salle du grand cristal. Je m'approcha d'elle d'un air déterminé.

Moi : Miiko, il faut que je te parle.

Miiko : Gaël, ce n'est pas le moment… Nous sommes en train de réparer les dégâts de la nuit dernière.

Moi : C'est vraiment très important.

Miiko : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : Il nous faudrait un endroit un peu plus à l'écart des autres.

Miiko comprit la situation. Elle ordonna aux gardes de continuer à réparer la pièce puis me suivit. Je l'emmena dans ma chambre, au moins nous étions sur d'être au calme.

Miiko : Je suppose que c'est pour la fillette.

Moi : Tu ne comprends pas, elle est comme moi…

Miiko : Oui, c'est une sorcière.

Moi : C'est vrai mais…Elle aussi a été adoptée et elle a le même âge que moi !

Miiko : Et ?

Moi : Je me demande si nous n'avons pas un lien de parenté…

Miiko : Gaël, tu as passé une semaine difficile alors…

Moi : Tu crois que je suis fou ?

Miiko : Je n'ai pas dit ça mais…

Moi : Mais tu le penses…

Miiko : Je veux dire que… !

Moi : Il n'y a plus rien à dire, laisse-moi. Je ne veux plus vous voir…Visiblement je ne peux avoir confiance en personne.

Le visage de Miiko fut rempli de tristesse. Elle quitta ma chambre d'un pas rapide et claqua la porte. Je restai là, debout au milieu de la pièce. Alors…Maintenant que je suis un sorcier, je suis fou…Rien que le fait de penser à ça, me mettez dans des états incontrôlables. Soudain, des flammes bleues jaillir de tout mon corps sous le coup de la colère. Je tomba à genoux, les flammes disparurent. J'avais mal dans la poitrine. J'étais épuisé…A croire que ça m'avait pompé toute mon énergie d'un coup…Mes yeux commencés à se fermer. Je tomba au sol et sombra dans le sommeil.

…

Où suis-je ? Dans une forêt ? Quelle est donc cette lumière là-bas ? Pourquoi ses gens crie ? Les autres s'enfuient… Est-ce que…Ce sont des sorciers ?

? : Courez ! Allez protéger, Kalysta et Yadera !

Kalysta ? Yadera ? Il faut que j'y aille… Je courus aussi vite que possible, suivant les autres vers un arbre gigantesque. Lorsque j'arriva à l'arbre, je vis un homme qui me ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il ne me vit pas…En fait, personne ne me voyait…L'homme fit aussitôt entourer une nuée de flamme qui le recouvrit entièrement et en un instant… Il prit la forme d'un phénix géant et alla sur le champ de bataille.

? : Protéger là ! Les héritiers ne doivent pas mourir !

Les héritiers ? Je me retourna et d'un coup je vis une femme de grande beauté aux cheveux blancs d'une longueur incroyable. Elle regarda le grand phénix parcourir le ciel en pleurant et fui accompagné de deux sorciers et d'une sorcière…C'était Yadera ! Je les suivis sans hésiter ! Ils quittèrent la forêt. J'avais remarqué que la femme tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Je m'approcha d'elle, cherchant à voir un peu mieux mais un drap recouvrait la chose. Soudain, j'entendis des pleure. Des pleures d'enfants. La femme pleurée tout en courant. Les deux sorciers lancés des sorts derrière eux pour retarder leurs poursuivants.

Yadera : Kalysta, nous n'y arriverons pas !

Kalysta : Je ne peux pas laisser mes enfants... !

? : Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux majesté !

? : Ils vont nous avoir !

Yadera : Donner moi vos enfants, je les mettrais en sécurité ! Je vous le promets !

Kalysta : Mais…

Yadera : Je vous en prie, faite moi confiance…

…

Moi : Ah !

Je me réveilla soudainement. J'étais en sueur. J'avais toujours aussi mal au cœur. Je me leva en vitesse et alla me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Je tremblais. Je tenais à peine debout. Ce que je venais de voir…C'était mon passé…

A suivre…


	41. Chapter 41

Je me sentais mal. J'étais couché depuis plus d'une heure. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vu ça… Alors, cette Kalysta était ma mère ? Etrange, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un…Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu sa voix…Et pour Kalya, c'était…Ma sœur ? Nous serions jumeaux ? Non…Il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'idée… Je n'ai pas tout vu… Je ne sais pas ce que Yadera a fait des deux enfants… Je ne sais pas… Mais…Kalysta et Kalya… C'est tellement semblable… Je ne peux pas le nier. Il me faut des réponses. Il faut que je sache la vérité. Si ça se trouve…Ce que j'ai vu, c'est le feu-follet à l'intérieur de moi qui me la montrer ? C'est complètement tiré par les cheveux mais je ne vois que ça. Lorsque je suis en contact avec lui, je m'évanouis et j'ai des visions. Comme…Celle du cristal… Une minute ! La vision du cristal ! La voix que j'ai entendue ! Elle ressemblait à celle de cette Kalysta ! Mais que ce passe t-il dans ma tête bon sang !? Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne veux plus !

Moi : Stop ! Arrêter ça…Laissez-moi…

Les larmes commencées à se montrer…J'avais mal au crâne mais surtout mal au cœur… Je ne comprenais rien à ma situation…J'étais à bout… Soudain, quelqu'un rentra dans ma chambre.

Nevra : Gaël !

Moi : Ne…Nevra… ?

Il avait l'air paniqué, il s'approcha de moi.

Nevra : Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Moi : Je…Je…

J'arrivais à peine à prononcer un mot…Finalement, je fondis en larmes. Nevra me serra dans ses bras. Il me caressa le dos, faisant de son mieux pour me réconforter. Il me fit m'assoir sur mon lit et se mit prêt de moi. Je finis par me calmer. Il me demanda de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé…Alors, je lui avais tout raconté.

Nevra : Tu crois vraiment que c'est ta sœur ?

Moi : Dis le tout de suite si tu ne me crois pas…

Nevra : Si tu le dis, je te crois.

Moi : Merci…

Nevra : Gaël, il faudra peut-être allait voir Yadera ?

Moi : J'aimerais déjà que Kalya ne soit plus dans une cage pour pouvoir avoir sa confiance et lui expliquer tout ça…Et surtout je veux savoir pourquoi elle était près du grand cristal.

Nevra : C'est vrai qu'elle ne nous l'a toujours pas dit...Mais, il va falloir se dépêcher.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Nevra : Miiko a l'intention d'aller la voir pour juger si oui ou non, elle va vivre.

Moi : C'est pas possible !

Nevra : Gaël !

Moi : N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher !

Nevra : Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, je viens avec toi.

Je ne savais quoi dire…D'un coup, je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Je traversa le corridor à toute vitesse. J'avais beau attirer l'attention, je m'en fichais. Je courus jusqu'au cachot et descendis le plus vite possible. Bien sur, il y avait Jamon. Mais au lieu de m'empêcher de passer, il se décala. Je souris et continua ma course. D'un coup, je vis Miiko qui s'apprêter à porter un coup à Kalya.

Moi : Kalya !

Je fis un saut, le bras tendu pour arrêter Miiko qui s'était retournée vers moi. D'un coup, les flammes s'emparèrent à nouveau de moi…Mais…Je m'étais retrouvé avec deux ailes bleues enflammées dans le dos… Je fonça vers Kalya et l'attrapa au vol avant de percuter un mur et de tomber au sol en lâchant un cri de douleur.

Miiko : Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Kalya : Gaël !

Je tenais Kalya contre moi. Elle était paniquée, elle pleuré. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air mal-en-point. Je posa ma main sur sa joue.

Kalya : Gaël ! Il faut que tu voies un médecin vite !

Moi : Je vais bien…

Je vis arriver Nevra et les autres dans la pièce. Tous nous regarder, y compris Miiko qui semblait bouleversé. Kalya était pétrifiée, elle pleurait à chaud de larmes.

Kalya : Gaël…

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas…Je suis là…Je suis avec toi…

Miiko : Appeler les guérisseurs !

Jamon : Jamon y aller…

Kalya : Tu saignes Gaël…Ton épaule elle…

Moi : Kalya…Je vais bien…Tant que tu es là…Ma chère petite sœur…

A suivre…


	42. Chapter 42

Je me sens bizarre… Je suis tout engourdie... Je sens un poids sur mon bras… C'est lourd…Je tente de me débarrasser de ça… Pourquoi j'entends des rires ? J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière me fait mal. Je fais une grimace.

Nevra : Alors, on se réveille ?

Moi : Quoi… ?

J'ouvre les yeux pour de bon. Je vis Nevra, assis près de moi. Il me souriait. Je parcourus la pièce du regard et vis les autres autours de mon lit. Puis, je vis la cause de l'engourdissement de mon bras, c'était Kalya. Sa tête était posée sur mon bras, elle était collée à moi.

Nevra : Elle voulait à tout prix rester avec toi.

Moi : Merci de l'avoir laissé sortir…

Mon regard se porta vers Miiko qui osait à peine me regarder.

Moi : Miiko…Je ne t'en veux pas…

Les yeux de Miiko furent aussitôt remplis de larmes. Nevra lui laissa sa place pour qu'elle soit près de moi.

Miiko : Pardonne-moi…

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ma faute aussi…Après ce que je t'ai dit…

Miiko : Non ! J'aurais dû te croire et j'ai…J'ai failli la tuer…

Moi : Elle va bien et moi aussi, alors oubli.

Miiko : Excuse-moi…

Miiko finit par se calmer et finalement la conversation put reprendre un court normal.

Ezarel : Gaël, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Des ailes sont sorties de ton dos !

Moi : Je ne sais pas moi-même…

Valkyon : Peut-être un héritage de ton père.

Moi : Surement.

Nevra : Bon…On ferait peut-être mieux de vous laisser ! Si tu vas mieux, on pourrait peut-être manger tous ensemble !

Ezarel : Tant que c'est pas toi qui cuisines !

Nevra : Boucle là le bleu…

Miiko : Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Gaël ?

Moi : Kalya pourra venir ?

Miiko : Avec plaisir (me dit-elle avec un sourire).

Tous quittèrent la pièce. Me laissant avec Kalya. Alys qui venait de se réveiller, quitta son arbre et monta sur mon lit.

Moi : Coucou toi.

Je la caressa un peu moment. Soudain, je vis Kalya bouger. Elle avait eu du mal à se réveiller. Je me mis à rire en voyant un léger filet de bave coulait de sa bouche. Et sa position était des plus drôles.

Moi : Quelle grâce.

Kalya : Je t'ai rien demandé…

Elle se redressa. Je me mis à rire d'un coup.

Kalya : Qu'est-ce qui a… ?

Moi : Si tu voyais tes cheveux !

Ses très longs cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés dans tous les sens. C'était hilarant.

Kalya : Idiot ! Je suis sur que ça t'arrive tout le temps aussi !

Moi : Oui mais moi j'ai un sors pour démêler tout ça.

Et pour lui montrer l'exemple, je fis un mouvement de la main et ses cheveux se démêlèrent seuls.

Kalya : Où as-tu appris ça ?

Moi : Secret.

Kalya : Apprend-moi ! En plus, tu connais pleins de sort que je ne maitrise pas ! Comme les ailes !

Moi : A vrai dire… Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ces ailes avant de te sauver.

Kalya : A propos de ça…Merci…

Moi : C'est normal.

Kalya : Au fait…Est-ce que tu es vraiment…Mon frère… ?

Moi : J'en suis sur.

A suivre…


	43. Chapter 43

Il était bientôt 18h. Je finissais de me préparer pour sortir avec les autres. Pendant que je finissais de me faire une queue-de-cheval, je voyais Alys en train de jouer dans son nid de plume. Kalya était elle aussi en train de se préparer. D'ailleurs, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle était toujours derrière le paravent.

Moi : Tu t'en sors Kalya ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse. J'alla vers le paravent. Je vis peu à peu une silhouette sortir de sa cachette pour se présenter à moi. Kalya avait revêtu mes anciens vêtements qui lui donnaient l'air d'une apprentie mage. Elle avait le rouge aux joues.

Kalya : Je suis sûre que j'ai l'air ridicule…

Moi : Mais non voyons… J'y pense, pourquoi as-tu une taille d'enfant ?

Kalya : C'est une longue histoire…

Moi : Explique.

Kalya : J'ai bu une potion pour augmenter les effets de mes pouvoirs mais j'ai raté la confection…

Moi : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très…Avantageux…

Kalya : Ça dépend…Généralement, les petites filles innocentes et fragiles sont toujours les victimes.

Moi : Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

Kalya : Comme tu voudras… Tu peux m'aider à me coiffer ?

Moi : Si tu veux.

Kalya : Si tu arrivais à m'attacher les cheveux ça serait un miracle.

Je fis bouger mes mains d'un geste lent. Deux rubans apparurent et chacun entourèrent les cheveux de Kalya pour former deux couettes très longues.

Kalya : Merci.

Moi : Je t'en prie.

Une fois prêt, nous quittions la chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres qui nous attendaient à l'entrée du Q.G.

Nevra : Oh ! Ils ont presque la même tenue, c'est mignon !

Valkyon : Le principal, c'est qu'ils soient discrets.

Miiko : Gaël, est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Moi : Beaucoup mieux, merci.

Ezarel : Bon ! On y va ?

Après cette courte discussion, nous étions tous partie en direction de la ville. Sur le chemin, Kalya et moi n'étions pas passés aussi discrètement que prévu. Kalya courait dès qu'elle voyait un familier. Sa réaction était très…Enfantine… Ce qui faisait rire les passants. Visiblement, elle n'y a pas que de l'extérieur qu'elle a rajeunis. Enfin, nous arrivons à destination. Nous nous étions installés sur la terrasse extérieure qui était déserte. Nous nous asseyons à une grande table. Ce soir, j'allais être entre Nevra et Kalya.

Leiftan : Ça va faire un bon moment que nous n'avons pas mangé tous ensemble.

Nevra : Ça fait plaisir de prendre l'air.

Ezarel : Au fait Kalya ! Tu es déjà venu ici en ville ?

Kalya : Disons que je ne prenais pas le temps de visiter…J'avais toujours un itinéraire fixe.

Ezarel : Comment ça ?

Kalya : Je cherchais quelque chose…

Le silence régna. Personne n'osa demander quelle était la chose que Kalya chercher, son expression en disait long… Mieux valait s'abstenir de demander quoique ce soit. Finalement, notre repas arriva. Autant vous dire que ceux ayant le plus mangés sont Ezarel, Nevra et Kalya. Ils ont bu aussi, Miiko les avait rejoints. Nevra qui tenait très bien l'alcool n'eut aucun problème mais Ezarel et Miiko furent moins résistants… Je pourrais en dire autant de moi…J'avais déjà mal à la tête avec le verre que m'avait Nevra, qui lui, s'était tranquillement partagé une bouteille avec Valkyon. Je devais être tombé sur de l'alcool très fort. Je me sentais lourd. Je voyais les deux déjà faire les pitres pendant que moi j'étais écroulé sur la table.

Nevra : Ça va Gaël ?

Je le sentis passer sa main dans le bas de mon dos. J'eus aussitôt un frisson, je me redressa d'un coup.

Nevra : Gaël ?

Moi : Je vais y aller…

Nevra : Tu n'irais pas très loin.

Je le vis se lever et il passa mon bras par-dessus son épaule.

Nevra : Je le ramène avant qu'il ne pète les plombs comme les deux autres.

A suivre…


	44. Chapter 44

J'avais chaud et j'avais du mal à marcher. J'avais aussi mal à la tête et dans le bas du ventre. Nevra me tenait toujours mais je ne lui facilitais pas la tâche vue mon état. Qui avait-il donc dans cet alcool ? Et pourquoi étais-je le seul à être dans cet état ? On finit par arrivée au Q.G.

Nevra : Tu vas tenir le coup jusqu'à ta chambre ?

Me dit-il en me regardant. Soudain, son regard changea pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible et j'étais envahi d'une drôle de chaleur. D'un coup, Nevra m'attrapa par la taille et me prit dans ses bras telle une princesse. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je voulus protester mais Nevra plaqua sa main contre ma bouche et m'emmena vers les chambres…Mais pas vers la mienne… Nous entrons dans la pièce qui était noire et rouge, décorée à la façon de la garde de l'ombre.

Moi : Nevra… ?

Son visage était sombre. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il me jeta sur le lit et se retrouva au-dessus de moi.

Moi : Nevra ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?!

Sans dire un mot il m'ôta violemment ma cape et ma veste tout en me léchant le cou. Je faisais de mon mieux pour le retenir mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit. J'avais beau l'appeler par son prénom et lui demander d'arrêter, rien de le stopper. Il était incontrôlable. Il me faisait peur.

Moi : Stop ! Arrête ! Tu me fais peur !

Il stoppa tout et me fixa. Son expression n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Il avait l'air dans le même état que moi. Nous tremblions tous les deux. Nos respirations étaient erratiques. Il faisait terriblement chaud. J'avais mal à la tête. Soudain, je remarqua quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir. La bosse présente dans le pantalon de Nevra. Je frémis, ce qui n'échappa pas au concerné qui m'embrassa. Sa langue perça la barrière qu'étaient mes lèvres puis elle dansa avec sa jumelle. Nevra me serrait contre lui. Je sentis sa main descendre vers le bas de mon ventre. J'entendis le bruit de ma boucle de ceinture. Le bout de cuir tomba vite au sol. Nevra m'embrassait toujours mais mis fin au baiser, voyant que je manquer d'air. Il me regarda dans les yeux un bon moment. J'étais brûlant. Je tremblais. Je devais avoir un léger filet de salive coulant de ma lèvre inférieure que Nevra lécha. Ses mains étaient baladeuses mais les caresses qu'elles me procuraient, étaient douces et agréables. Je sentis l'une d'elles glisser dans mon pantalon mais aussi dans mon caleçon. Je gémis quand sa main rentra en contact avec mon entre-jambe. J'attrapa les draps que je tins de toute mes forces. Nevra était descendu à niveau de mon bas. Il me retira mes bottes puis mon pantalon d'un coup sec. Mon caleçon tomba lui aussi du lit. J'étais à moitié nus, ne me restez que mon haut. J'étais mort de honte. Nevra en avait profité pour retirer quelques habits aussi, il n'avait plus que son pantalon. Soudain, un gémissement résonna dans la pièce. Nevra venait de prendre ma chose en bouche. Je me mordais les lèvres. Je rougissais comme jamais. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas le voir, j'avais trop honte.

Moi : Ne…Nevra…

Nevra remonta vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ses mains parcouraient mes cheveux qu'il avait détachés. Ils étaient donc étalés tous autours de moi.

Nevra : Gaël…Je te veux…

Ces mots me firent frémir. Nevra m'embrassa à nouveau. J'étais apeuré, terrifié mais…Je l'aimais. Mes jambes passèrent autour de sa taille pour qu'il soit au plus près de moi. Je posa mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Je sentis l'une de ses mains frôlait l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je me crispa soudainement. Il avait essayé de rentrer un doigt.

Moi : Ça fait mal…

Nevra : Désolé…

Il retira son doigt puis tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet pour ouvrir l'unique tiroir de celle-ci. Il en sortit un flacon contenant une substance rouge.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Nevra : Quelque chose qui va te faire sentir mieux…

Sans en dire plus, Nevra versa le contenu du flacon sur la zone qui avait essayé de pénétrer juste avant.

Moi : C'est froid… !

En effet, c'était glacial. Il jeta le flacon vide par-dessus son épaule et reprit son ancienne occupation. Il reprit possession de mes lèvres tout en faisant à nouveau passé son doigt dans ce fameux endroit. Cela faisait beaucoup moins mal. Il bougea quelques fois le doigt avant d'en mettre un second qui fit réapparaitre la douleur. Celle-ci s'atténua au bout de quelques minutes. Nevra me tenait occupé pendant qu'il me préparait, histoire que j'ai les idées ailleurs. Cela marché d'ailleurs puisqu'il avait réussi à mettre un troisième doigt sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je gémissais et tremblais. J'étais aussi très fatigué. Nevra vit que j'étais presque à bout. Il attrapa soudainement mes jambes et les mises par-dessus ses épaules. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je m'étais mis à paniquer. J'aurais voulu le retenir mais…Trop tard…

Moi : Ah !

J'hurla. J'étais complètement crispé. Je pleurais. J'avais mal. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'avait déchirée de l'intérieur. Nevra ne bougea pas. Il me serrait juste dans ses bras, essayant de me réconforter. Il m'embrassa pour faire passer la douleur.

Nevra : Prêt… ?

Sa voix était faible. Quand à moi, je ne put décrocher un mot, je répondis d'un hochement de tête. Il se mit à bouger d'un coup. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes gémissements. Je m'accrochais à son dos. Soudain, Nevra attrapa mon haut et me le retira.

Moi : Non !

Je cria. Aussitôt, je me cacha le torse. Mes cicatrices étaient un handicap. Même s'il les avait déjà vus, j'avais peur. De plus, cette fois j'étais nu. J'étais en larmes. Nevra se mis à embrasser mon torse et me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Nevra : J'aime tout chez toi…Alors ne te cache pas…

A suivre…


	45. Chapter 45

Le jour s'était levé. J'étais déjà réveillé mais j'étais toujours couché. Je sentais un poids sur mon dos qui m'écrasait. J'étais coincé sur le ventre contre le matelas. Depuis mon réveil, j'avais eu le temps de me rappeler le scénario d'hier soir. Et autant vous dire que ce n'était pas juste un mauvais rêve…Le bas de mon dos vous affirmerait le contraire... J'avais bel et bien passé la nuit avec Nevra à faire des choses…Que je préfère oublier… D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui m'écrasait depuis tout à l'heure, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer l'état de mon pauvre dos. J'étais fatigué et j'avais mal à la tête. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans l'alcool d'hier soir et je ne tenais pas tellement à le savoir. En tout cas, Nevra n'y était pour rien puisqu'il avait fini dans le même état. Justement, le brun endormi finit par ouvrir les yeux. Je l'entendis grogner. Pas étonnant, il avait tourné son visage vers la fenêtre sur laquelle taper le plus le soleil. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux tentant de se cacher mais en vain.

Nevra : J'ai mal…

Moi : C'est moi qui devrais dire ça… Tant que t'y est, pousse-toi.

Monsieur s'était gentiment exécuté. Je pus enfin souffler.

Nevra : J'ai envie de vomir…

Moi : Evite juste de le faire ici, même si c'est ton lit…

Nevra : Sérieux… J'ai hyper mal partout…

Moi : Et moi alors ?

Nevra : Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans l'alcool bon sang…

Moi : J'allais justement te poser la question, où-tu l'as eut ta bouteille ?

Nevra : Je ne sais pas…C'est Leiftan qui me l'a passé…

Il eut un gros blanc avant que l'on ne réagisse.

Nous deux : Leiftan !

Nevra : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il souriait en nous voyant boire son truc.

Moi : Tu crois qu'il est au courant pour nous deux ?

Nevra : Aucune idée… Bon, va falloir que je te laisse…

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Nevra : Je me sens vraiment pas bien…

Aussitôt Nevra quitta le lit et alla vers la salle de bain sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller. En fait, j'étais bien content de juste avoir mal au dos… Pendant que Nevra était « occupé », je décida de quitter le lit à mon tour pour aller chercher mes vêtements qui avaient atterri à l'autre bout de la pièce mais…Impossible de me lever… J'avais beaucoup trop mal… Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'attraper le seul vêtement à porter de main. C'est-à-dire, la veste de kimono de Nevra. Monsieur était justement en train de me regarder depuis la porte de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Il me souriait tout en croisant les bras.

Nevra : Tu me séduis ?

Moi : Je n'aime pas rester nu et je ne suis pas capable de me lever pour le moment…

Nevra : C'était si éprouvant que ça ?

Moi : Tu veux que je demande à Jamon de te faire la même chose ? Comme ça on sera deux à rester cloué au lit.

Comme je m'en doutais, cette pensé l'écœura. Cela se voyait rien qu'à la grimace qu'il faisait.

Nevra : Pitié, tais-toi…

Moi : Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Nevra soupira et s'approcha du lit sur lequel j'étais toujours. Il avancait tel un félin et en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva sur le lit face à moi. Sa main caressa ma joue avec douceur et l'autre se posa sur mon torse, exerçant une pression qui me fit tomber en arrière. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi.

Nevra : Mais tu restes quand même très sexy.

Je sentis la chaleur s'empreignait dans mes joues. Il m'embrassa, tendrement au début puis le baiser devint de plus en plus intense. Il passa l'un de ses bras sous mon dos et me ramena vers lui, me redressant par la même occasion. Je finis assis sur ses genoux. Nevra n'était pas décidé à rompre le contact entre nos lèvres. Il me serrait contre lui. Ses mains se balader partout dans mon dos, puis elles descendirent…Descendirent encore…

Moi : Même pas en rêve.

Nevra : Quoi ?

Moi : Tu ne me toucheras plus.

Nevra : Mais la première fois ne compte pas puisque on était tous les deux sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Moi : Je ne tiens pas à rester à lit toute la journée.

Nevra : Dommage car c'est ce que j'avais prévu.

D'un coup je sentis les mains de Nevra se poser sur mes fesses. Je voulus protester mais il s'empara de mes lèvres une fois de plus avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

A suivre…


	46. Chapter 46

Il faisait froid ce matin, les saisons froides étaient enfin là. J'étais plus couvert que d'habitude, même Alys avait froid. Elle était couchée dans la capuche de ma cape. Ce matin, j'étais parti discrètement avec Alys pour une petite promenade matinale en forêt. Je regardais les feuilles des arbres tombées les unes après les autres. Alys fit dépasser sa tête de ma capuche pour faire comme moi. Je la fis sortir de ma capuche pour la blottir dans mes bras.

Moi : Profitons-en…Après tout, ça ne va pas durer…

En effet, notre liberté risquait de ne pas durée. A cause de ma « nouvelle nature », je risquais à tout moment de me faire enfermé si la rumeur se propager. Rien que d'y penser, j'étais effrayé… Je ne voulais en aucun cas être dans une cage… Je frissonnas et me remis à marcher pour me changer les idées. Je parcourais le sentier qui était recouvert de feuilles orangées. Alys sauta de mes bras pour aller dans les feuilles et se rouler dedans.

Moi : Attend toi à un bain en rentrant.

Sa petite tête sortie du gros tas de feuille dans lequel elle s'était roulé. Elle en sortie d'un bond.

Moi : Petite terreur…

La « petite terreur » en question courait autour de moi et d'un coup, s'arrêta. Elle regarda autour d'elle et renifla l'air.

Moi : Alys ?

Soudain Alys partie en courant.

Moi : Alys !

Je me mis à la poursuivre aussi vite que possible. Pour allait plus vite, je gelât le sol, le transformant en patinoire et me mis à glisser à grande vitesse. Le sol continué de geler au fur et à mesure, je n'avais aucun problème à me diriger. Par chance Alys était toujours dans mon champ de vision.

Moi : Alys ! Arrêtes-toi !

Elle m'écouta, enfin. Elle s'était arrêtée devant un énorme buisson. Elle avait l'air perturbée par quelque chose, ça devait surement se trouver derrière le buisson. Je décida de vérifier même si j'avais tout de même quelque appréhension. Alys restait derrière. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je m'engouffra dans le buisson qui était très imposant. Finalement, j'arriva au bout après mettre prit les cheveux dans des tas de branches. Autant vous dire que j'ai crié plus d'une fois tellement ça me faisait mal. Une fois sorti du buisson je regarda autour, rien. Alys finit par me rejoindre d'un pas timide. Elle fonça jusque dans ma capuche. Soudain, on entendit un drôle de bruit. Un grognement. D'un coup, je vis les buissons d'en face bouger. Je tendis les mains, prêt à geler ce qui se trouvait dans ce buisson.

Moi : Nevra…Si c'est toi, c'est pas drôle…

Aucune réponse.

Moi : Nevra ?

D'un coup, quelque chose surgit du buisson et me sauta dessus. C'était un Black Dog ! Il me fit tomber au sol et me grogna dessus.

Moi : Dégage de là !

Je posa ma main contre la terre et d'un coup, une énorme racine jaillit du sol et percuta le Black Dog qui vola. Je me releva aussi vite que possible. Soudain, je me remarqua qu'il me manqua quelque chose…

Moi : Alys !

Alys avait dû tomber lorsque le Black Dog m'était tombé dessus. J'entendis un petit cri, c'était elle. Elle était non loin du Black Dog qui s'était vite remis. D'un coup, je fis apparaîttre de nombreux cristaux de glace qui foncèrent vers le Black Dog qui s'approchait dangereusement d'Alys.

Moi : Laisse-là !

La bête esquiva mon attaque et sauta sur Alys.

Moi : Alys !

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'attaquer une nouvelle fois le Black Dog, quelque chose surgit de derrière moi et attaque le monstre en premier. C'était un familier ! Un Minaloo ! Il attaqua le Back Dog, lui sautant à la gorge. Le Black Dog lâcha Alys et se mis à mordre le Minaloo qui ne se laissa pas faire. Pour lui venir en aide, je fis jaillir des racines du sol qui attrapèrent les pattes du Black Dog, l'empêchant de bouger. Puis, je récita une incantation qui le gelât. Le Minaloo recula. Quand à moi, je courut vers Alys qui était tapis au sol. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'était mise en boule. Je la caressa pour qu'elle se calme et lui parla doucement.

Moi : Je suis là…Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout va bien…

Enfin, elle se déroula et retira ses petites pattes qui lui cachaient les yeux. Elle était encore tremblante.

Moi : Je suis là ma chérie…

Je la serra contre moi et me tourna vers le Minaloo qui était encore là. Je ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi…Il était blessé sur toute la longueur de sa patte. Il était hors de question que je le laisse là, après tout… Il a sauvé Alys.

A suivre…


	47. Chapter 47

J'étais enfin rentré au Q.G. J'avais emmené le Minaloo avec moi, décider à le soigner. Je l'avais transporté grâce à un sort de vol. Bien sur, j'ai tâché de me faire discret pendant tout le trajet. Une fois dans ma chambre, je posa le Minaloo sur un gros cousin près de ma bibliothèque. Puis, j'ôta ma cape, remonta mes manches et sortit des herbes pour préparer une potion de soin que m'avait appris Ezarel. J'accéléra le travail grâce à mes pouvoirs. Du coup, il y avait des fioles, des herbes et d'autres choses qui volaient dans les airs au-dessus de moi. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour préparer la potion. Pendant ce temps, Alys n'avait pas quitté notre blessé qui semblait apprécier la compagnie de ma petite boule de plumes. J'alla vers eux, la potion en main.

Moi : Ce n'est pas très bon mais si tu veux guérir, il va falloir boire ça.

Je m'accroupis face à lui et lui tendis un bol dans lequel j'avais versé la potion verdâtre qui faisait des bulles…Cette chose couperait l'appétit de n'importe qui… Mais bon, le Minaloo ne fit pas le difficile et but sans aucune résistance. Pendant qu'il buvait, je regarda son état. Il était maigre… J'aimerais lui donner quelque chose à manger mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il mange. Soudain, j'entendis toquer à la porte.

Nevra : Gaël ! T'es là ?

Aussitôt je courut vers la porte et la bloqua lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir.

Nevra : Ça va pas ?

Moi : N'entre pas ! J'ai faits tomber une potion et elle s'est mélangé avec…Avec…Une autre potion très dangereuse ! Voilà ! Très dangereuse…Alors, reviens plus tard !

Il n'y avait aucun bruit… Je me crus tirer d'affaire mais d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouva coller au mur…

Nevra : Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Nevra s'approcha de moi et me regarda tout sourire avec son sourcil levé.

Nevra : Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi pourtant ! A moins que tu ne refreines tes désirs envers mon magnifique corps qui t'a faits tant de bien la dernière fois !

Me dit-il avec cette voix mielleuse que je ne supportais pas… Je le repoussa délicatement et ferma la porte.

Moi : J'aimerais qu'on évite ce sujet de conversation sil te plait.

Nevra : Quoi ? Tu n'es pas satisfait ? Si tu veux je peux me faire pardonner en te donnant le double de la dernière fois.

Moi : Non merci, le bas de mon dos ne le supporterait pas et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller voir l'infirmière pour ce genre de problème.

Nevra : Dommage… Enfin bref ! Que voulais-tu me ca… ! Quoi ?!

Ça y est. Il avait vu le Minaloo.

Nevra : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!

Moi : C'est une longue histoire mais tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je suis décidé à le soigner.

Nevra : Tu sais que les Minaloo sont assez rares et qu'on ne les connaît pas tellement ?

Moi : Ecoute, un Black Dog l'a mordu car il s'est battu pour sauver Alys ! Je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça dans la forêt !

Nevra : Un Black Dog ?! Non mais tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt avec un Black Dog ?!

Moi : Je prenais le thé avec voyons, juste avant qu'il ne se décide à m'attaquer.

Nevra : Très drôle… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si la blessure s'infecte ? Je te rappelle qu'un Black Dog c'est pas rien.

Moi : Je sais…Mais je dois essayer…

Nevra : T'est borné ma parole… C'est ce que j'aime chez toi…

Il s'approcha doucement de moi avec un doux sourire et me donna un léger baiser.

Nevra : Par quoi on commence ?

Moi : « On » ?

Nevra : Oui, « on » ! Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser gérer ça tout seul ?

Moi : Comme tu voudras mais pas d'idiotie !

Nevra : Oui Chef !

Il me fit un salut parfait. Je me mis à rire.

Nevra : C'est mignon quand tu ris. Au fait, où est Kalya ?

Moi : Parti faire le tour du Q.G.

Nevra : Tant mieux !

Moi : Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Nevra : Disons qu'il y a une certaine rivalité qui s'est installée entre nous.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Nevra : C'est compliqué…Et puis on n'a pas le temps ! Je crois que notre grand garçon a fini sa potion !

A suivre…


	48. Chapter 48

Il était midi. J'avais enfin terminé d'apporter les soins nécessaires au Minaloo. Nevra m'avait beaucoup aidé jusqu'à ce que…

Nevra : J'ai faim…

Moi : Ça fait une heure que tu le dis, tu n'as qu'à y aller.

Nevra : Je veux y aller avec toi.

Moi : Tu n'es pas un enfant, tu peux y aller seul.

Nevra : J'aimerais qu'on passe du temps ensemble, comme un couple.

Le mot « couple » me fit frémir…C'est vrai qu'avec ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir, on peut conclure que nous sommes ensemble. Je continua de ranger mes fioles comme s'il n'avait rien dit mais il ne l'attendait pas de cette oreille visiblement. Il se mit derrière moi et me mis dos à lui tout en me collant contre son torse. Il attrapa mes mains.

Moi : Nevra !

Il ne m'écoutait pas. Soudain, je sentis sa langue sur mon cou puis remonter jusqu'à mon oreille. Je frémis. J'étais sûr que mes joues étaient rouges et ça avait l'air de l'amuser. Il continua de me titiller avec sa langue.

Moi : Arrête…Lâche-moi…

Nevra : Finalement j'ai un bon repas devant moi…

D'un coup, il me mit face à lui et m'embrassa. Il arriva même à rentrer sa langue. N'en pouvant plus, je fis tout mon possible pour rompre le contact entre nos lèvres mais aussi entre nos corps. Je manqua même de tomber en me reculant.

Moi : C'est bon ! On va manger !

Nevra : Tu vois quand tu veux.

Moi : Démon…

Nevra : J'adore le gout sucré sur tes lèvres.

Je sentis mon sang bouillir. J'attrapa un livre et le jeta sur lui.

Moi : Sors d'ici !

Ce qu'il fit après m'avoir fait un de ces clins d'œil victorieux qui je détestais tant. Il eut juste le temps de fermer la porte avant que je ne lance un deuxième livre. Enfin seul…Je soupira. Puis je remis un peu d'ordre avant de me préparer. Une fois prêt, je me tourna vers Alys et le Minaloo.

Moi : Pas de bêtise durant mon absence, d'accord ?

Alys me répondit en faisant des petits sauts et en faisant de petites vocalises avant de sauter dans son bac de plume.

Moi : Oui, je te ramène quelque chose si je peux.

Je me tourna vers le Minaloo.

Moi : A toi aussi.

Il hocha la tête avant de se recoucher.

Moi : Reposes-toi bien. Alys je compte sur toi pour ne pas le déranger.

J'esquissa un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce que je verrouilla avant de partir. Nevra m'attendait. Il me fit un grand sourire. Je détourna le regard pour qu'il ne voit pas mes joues rouges. Enfin, on pu partir. Une fois sortit du Q.G, Nevra m'emmena dans un endroit de la ville que je ne connaissais pas vraiment.

Nevra : Tu aimes manger quoi ?

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Nevra : Pour éviter que je ne t'emmène là où il ne faut pas.

Me dit-il en remettant ma capuche pour éviter que l'on ne me voie trop.

Nevra : Je connais un endroit sympa où il y a de tout, ça résoudra le problème.

Moi : Comme tu voudras.

Pour affirmer ses dires, Nevra m'emmena dans ce fameux endroit. C'était une taverne que je ne connaissais pas. Cela s'appelait « La sirène échouée »… Très gaie comme nom…Enfin…Nous entrons et aussitôt, nous fîmes installés par une jeune serveuse très aimable mais visiblement nouvelle dans le métier. Elle avait un peu de mal avec le plateau qui était un peu lourd pour elle.

Serveuse : Qu'est-ce que je vous sers Messieurs ?

Nevra : Un steak bien saignant.

Serveuse : Très bien…Et pour vous ?

Moi : Une salade…

Serveuse : Je vous amène ça tout de suite !

Une fois la serveuse parti, Nevra me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

Nevra : Une salade ?

Moi : Désolé mais la viande crue, ce n'est pas mon truc…

Nevra : M'étonne pas que tu sois taillé comme une fille…Et la viande tout cours ?

Moi : Ça dépend.

Nevra : Les fruits de mer ?

Moi : Je déteste ça.

Nevra : Tu serais pas végétarien ?

Moi : Non mais je mange correctement moi et je n'ai pas un appétit très développé…De plus, la potion que j'ai préparée tout à l'heure m'a dégouté…

Nevra : Evite de me couper l'appétit à moi aussi, j'ai déjà bu cette potion et c'était immonde.

Moi : Nevra…Sil te plait, j'ai l'estomac fragile…

Nevra : D'accord mais la prochaine fois, je te ferais gouter un truc que tu ne pourras pas refuser.

A suivre…


	49. Chapter 49

Cela faisait quelques minutes que nous avions quitté la taverne. Nevra et moi nous nous promenions un peu avant de rentrer. Nous étions dans le quartier commerçant, celui-ci était toujours aussi rempli. Je peinais à suivre Nevra dans la foule.

Nevra : Tu t'en sors ?

Moi : Pas trop…

Il s'approcha tout près de moi et me réajusta ma capuche avant de me donner un bref baiser. Je sentis que mes joues commencèrent à chauffer. Je baissa la tête. Soudain, je sentis quelque me rentrer dedans. Je chuta sur Nevra qui me rattrapa de justesse.

Nevra : Ça va ?

Moi : Oui...Désoler…

Nevra : C'est pas ta faute, il y a vraiment trop de monde ici, on va essayer de passer ailleurs…

Sans hésité, il prit ma main et m'emmena je ne sais où. Il passait avec facilité à travers la foule alors que moi je me cognais toujours aux passants.

Moi : N…Nevra… !

D'un coup, je lâcha la main de Nevra. Quelqu'un m'avait poussé et j'étais tombé…Et bien sûre, j'étais tombé dans une flaque d'eau. J'étais au sol et arrivais à peine à me lever, il y avait bien trop de monde. Je ne voyais plus Nevra…Un sentiment de peur monter en moi… Les passants, ils me rappelaient…Mon passé… J'étais pétrifié. Je revoyais les monstres qui m'avaient fait souffrir quand j'étais petit. J'avais mal au cœur, j'avais envie de vomir… Je sentis des larmes monter…J'avais peur... J'aurais voulu crier, appeler Nevra à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortez de ma bouche. Je tremblais comme jamais. Ma bouche était entre-ouverte, les mots tentants de sortir. Quelques sons firent leur apparition mais le bruit autours les fit vite disparaitre. Je sentais les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. J'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même, essayant d'échapper à tout ça. Je tenais ma tête entre mes mains, j'étais en pleure.

Moi : Nevra…

J'étais là, assis par terre à pleurer…J'avais l'impression de sentir des tas de regards sur moi… Je revoyais encore les villageois avec leurs armes prêtes à me porter le coup fatal… Je me sentais de plus en plus mal…Alors que je croyais que j'allais m'évanouir, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par l'arrière. Je m'étais retrouvé dans une ruelle très sombre et une main vint se poser sur mes yeux.

Nevra : Calme-toi…

J'étais mal…J'avais les larmes aux yeux et toujours cette horrible envie de vomir qui finit par se concrétiser. Nevra me pencha vers l'avant et me tint un peu pour que je ne tombe pas. J'avais un horrible gout de vomi dans la bouche. J'étais exténué… Je porta mon regard sur Nevra qui retira son écharpe avant de me la passer autour du cou. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front suivit d'une caresse sur ma joue avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de protester car je n'aurai jamais pu rentrer au Q.G par mes propres moyens. J'étais bien dans ses bras. Je ne bougeais pas. J'avais un sentiment de chaleur et de douceur. Fatigué, je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de Nevra.

…

J'avais mal partout. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Il faisait nuit. La porte vitrée qui menait à mon balcon était grand ouverte. Je voyais la lune, elle était presque pleine. Mon regard se balader dans la pièce. Je vis Alys et son nouvel ami couché au pied de mon lit…Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Ah oui…C'est vrai que Nevra m'a ramené après ce qui s'était passé au marché…Justement, où était Nevra ? Je le cherchai du regard, il n'était pas là. Je ressentais une légère pointe de tristesse…Mais où était-il ? Soudain, j'entendis des voix. Aussitôt je reconnut celle de Nevra. Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaitre l'autre… Mais les deux étaient dans le corridor, devant la porte de ma chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, la conversation s'arrêta et j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. C'était Nevra.

Nevra : Tu es réveillé…

Il me fit un léger sourire et s'assit près de moi. Il me caressa la joue d'un geste délicat.

Moi : Avec qui étais-tu dans le couloir ?

Nevra : Avec Eweleïn, on parler de toi.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Nevra : Nous parlions de…Ta crise… Gaël, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

J'eus un frisson. Je détourna le regard pour éviter de croiser le sien.

Nevra : Gaël…S'il te plaît…

Moi : Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir…

Nevra : Si j'ai besoin…

Je serra les dents et les poings un bon coup avant de lui faire face.

Moi : Tu n'as rien à savoir ! Ça ne t'apportera rien ! Et je crois que mon corps t'en a assez dit ! Ces cicatrices, elles ne sont pas apparues toutes seules !

Je hurlais. J'étais énervé. Je tremblais et je commençais à pleurer. Je voyais Nevra sous le choc. D'un coup, je sentis à nouveau des nausées arrivées… Je plaqua ma main contre ma bouche et essaya de me calmer mais j'arriva tout de même à prononcer ces mots qui m'étaient si durs à prononcer…

Moi : Laisse-moi…Et ne revient pas…

A suivre…


	50. Chapter 50

J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Je tremble…Je tiens ma tête entre mes mains, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Je souffre…Les voix dans ma tête résonnent, ça me fais mal… Je vois des gens autour de moi…

-Laissez-moi ! Partez !

-Monstre… Sale bête… Démon…Enfant du mal…

-Arrêter…Stop…

-Meurt…Quitte ce monde…Tu ne mérites pas de vivre… Crève !

Stop…Pitié… Taisez-vous…

Soudain, je sentis une douleur dans mon dos. Quelqu'un venait de me frapper. Je reçus un autre coup en plein visage. Je tomba à terre mais quelqu'un m'attrapa par le coup et me releva. Ma vision était trouble…Mais…Je reconnu un visage et aussitôt, je me crispa. C'était Jamon…Ses yeux étaient rouges et brillants et il me tenait le coup en me levant à trente centimètres du sol. J'avais du mal à respirer. Derrière-lui , je vis Miiko, Kero et Leiftan…

-Mi...Miiko…

\- Jamon, occupes-toi de lui.

-Jamon, doit tuer Gaël…

-N…On…

Alors que mes forces commencées à me quitter, Jamon me lança à plusieurs mètres et j'heurta violemment le sol. Je n'arriva pas à me relever tout de suite, j'avais mal. Soudain, je vis quelqu'un se mettre devant moi. Des cheveux bleus ?

-Salut Gaël…

-Ezarel… ?

-Bingo…J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

Il sortit de sa poche une fiole et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il me fit assoir et versa le contenu de la fiole dans ma bouche. Je faillis m'étouffer…C'était infect…

-T'en pense quoi ? C'est une nouvelle potion…Je vais te dévoiler l'ingrédient spécial…Du sang de Plumobec…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Aussitôt, je me mis à vomir tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Je recula un peu, je sentis mon pied écraser quelque chose. Mon regard se porta sur la chose et manqua de vomir à nouveau. J'étais en train d'écraser un crâne…Un petit crâne… Je recula aussi vite que possible, gardant une main sur ma bouche. Je regarda autour de moi…Des os…Des montagnes d'os et du sang… Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je tomba à terre… J'aurais voulu crier mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais pétrifié par cette vision d'effroi…

-Tu es faible…

-Quoi… ?

Soudain, ma tête heurta à nouveau le sol. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un m'empêcher de me relever. La personne me garder ventre à terre, je sentais un poids sur mon dos.

-Tu aurais pu être heureux si tu m'avais choisi…

-Choisis ?

D'un coup, la personne me retourna face à elle…C'était Valkyon…

-Valkyon…Je t'en supplie…

-La pitié, c'est pour les faibles…

Valkyon m'attrapa les bras et me les serra avec une force inhumaine…

-Valkyon !

Je sentis mes os se brisaient… Je hurla à pleins poumons et versa toutes les larmes de mon corps…Je me tordais de douleur au sol… J'avais beau crier à l'aide, personne ne m'entendait… La souffrance était terrible… Je croyais que j'allais mourir…

-Je suis là…

Je sursauta lorsque j'entendis une nouvelle voix. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. J'aurais voulu fuir mais impossible de me lever à cause de la douleur. Soudain, une main se posa devant mes yeux, me plongeant dans le noir total. Je sentis un souffle dans mon oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour…Je suis là…Il ne t'arrivera plus rien…

-Nevra… ?

-Oui…Tout va bien…Calme-toi…Ils ne te feront plus rien…

-J'ai mal…

-Détends-toi…Je vais faire en sorte que tu n'es plus jamais mal…

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, sa deuxième main se balader sur mon corps pendant que l'autre rester posé sur mes yeux. Ses lèvres descendent vers ma nuque…D'un coup, je sentis quelque chose transpercer ma gorge… A ce moment là, j'espérais que j'étais mort…

A suivre…


	51. Chapter 51

Moi : Ahh !

Un cri déchirant retentit dans la pièce. Je me réveilla en sursaut, tout tremblant et le visage recouvert de larmes. Ma respiration était rapide, voire erratique. J'avais mal au cœur. Je tenta de m'assoir pour mieux respirer. J'étais en sueur. Je porta ma main sur mon front, j'étais brûlant. Je me recoucha avant de tomber en avant. Je ferma les yeux un moment pour me détendre. D'un coup, je sortis quelque chose contre mon épaule, comme des petites tapes. J'ouvris les yeux, c'était Alys. Le Minaloo aussi était là. Je tendis le bras vers le Minaloo. Alys se colla contre mon torse.

Moi : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

Alys me fixait avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Le Minaloo, lui, me lécher la main. J'esquissa un léger sourire. Je tapota un peu mon lit tout en regardant le Minaloo.

Moi : Allez, viens.

Il s'exécuta. Il grimpa sur le lit. Je passa ma main sur son pelage qui était en réalité très doux. Les deux familiers dégagés de la chaleur. J'étais bien avec eux. Mes larmes disparurent et firent remplacer par un sourire apaisé. Je fermis les yeux à nouveau et m'endormie.

…

? : Je suis là mon chéri…

Moi : Quoi ?

? : Je suis là…

Moi : Qui est là ?

? : Maman est là mon petit ange…

Moi : Ma…Maman ?

…

Moi : Maman…

Kalya : Gaël ?

J'ouvris les yeux, c'était ma sœur.

Moi : Kalya ?

Kalya était là, assise sur mon lit à me caresser la joue.

Kalya : Ça va ? Tu as très chaud.

Moi : Tout va bien.

Kalya : Sûr ?

Moi : Promis.

Kalya : Gaël… Dans ton sommeil, tu as dit « Maman »… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai juste entendu une voix…

Kalya : Une voix ?

Moi : Une voix de femme…Et ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais…C'était bien Maman.

Kalya : Mais comment as-tu reconnu sa voix ?

Moi : Je l'ai déjà entendu plusieurs fois en rêve.

Kalya : Vraiment ?

Moi : Oui…Une fois, j'ai même vu ce qui s'était passé le jour où les sorciers ont été chassés.

Kalya : Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?!

Moi : Pas du tout…Et j'ai vu nos parents ainsi que…

Kalya : Ainsi que… ?

Moi : Yadera…Il faut aller la voir !

Kalya : Pas question que tu bouges dans ton état ! Tu as de la fièvre donc tu restes au lit !

Moi : Mais… !

Kalya : Pas de mais ! Au fait…C'est à qui le Minaloo ?

Moi : A personne.

Kalya : Tu vas le garder ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas.

Kalya : Ça serait bien.

Moi : Je ne suis pas sûr…Deux familiers…

Kalya : On m'a dit que t'étais un amoureux des familiers.

Moi : Ce n'est pas une raison.

Kalya : Réfléchi-y, il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

A suivre…


	52. Chapter 52

L'air de la nature était le meilleur des remèdes. Le vent qui faisait danser mes cheveux dans les airs. Le temps était frais et la rosée était encore là. Il était tôt mais j'étais déjà debout en train de marcher dans les jardins du Q.G. J'avais passé trois jours dans mon lit, sous la surveillance de Kalya et d'Eweleïn. Les deux s'étaient particulièrement bien occupé de moi, j'avais vite récupéré. Aujourd'hui, je me promenais donc avec mes deux familiers dans les jardins. Finalement, j'avais décidé de garder le Minaloo. Alys était ravi et lui aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux à trois mètres de moi, Alys était sur le dos du Minaloo qui courait partout. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Un léger sourire apparut sur mon visage mais disparut vite… Je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose… Je serra les poings en pensant à la dernière fois que j'avais vu Nevra… J'avais été violent avec lui alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Je devrais m'excuser, je sais mais quelque chose m'en empêche et je ne savais pas quelle était cette chose. Je lâcha un soupire… Au fond, ça me faisait mal mais je ne saurais rien faire pour l'instant…

Yhkar : Gaël !

Je me retourna en entendant mon nom. Je vis Yhkar au loin, elle courait vers moi.

Moi : Yhkar attention, tu vas tom… !

Trop tard, elle n'avait pas vu la racine au sol et manqua de tomber. Je tendis le bras vers elle est aussitôt, une bulle se forma autour d'elle est la protégea de la chute. La bulle, qui était résistante, rebondie jusqu'à arriver vers moi. Je l'attrapa au vol.

Yhkar : Waouh ! C'est vraiment drôle cette bulle !

Moi : Sauf que ce n'était pas pour s'amuser que je l'ai faite apparaitre.

Je rompis la bulle d'un geste de la main droite et Yhkar fut libérée.

Yhkar : Merci de m'avoir sauvé !

Moi : C'est un grand mot… Evite de courir aussi vite ou la prochaine fois, tu vas te faire très mal.

Yhkar : Désolé mais je voulais à tout prix te parler !

Moi : De quoi ?

Yhkar : Ça !

Dit-elle en me montrant un livre de conte.

Moi : Et donc ? Encore un conte du monde des humains ?

Yhkar : Non justement ! Il vient de notre monde et j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant ! C'est une légende sur notre monde ! Cela raconte l'histoire d'un frère et d'une sœur séparés à la naissance et dont le peuple a disparu, ils grandiront chacun de leur côté et deviendront de plus en plus fort car aucun ne le sait mais ils seront des héros qui sauveront le monde d'une grande menace !

Moi : Que suis-je censé en conclure ?

Yhkar : Gaël ! Kalya et toi ! Le frère et la sœur du livre !

Moi : C'est surement une coïncidence… Et ce n'est qu'une histoire pour enfants…

Yhkar : En fait non, l'auteur de ce livre a réécrit la légende pour que les enfants comprennent mieux mais je l'ai déjà entendu pleins de fois sortir de la bouche des vieux conteurs de rue !

Moi : Ils ont surement lu le livre…

Yhkar : Non ! C'est faux !

Moi : Ce n'est qu'une légende…

Yhkar : Moi je suis sur qu'en réalité, c'est une prophétie…

Moi : Et si c'était le cas, que Kalya et moi étions des héros, qu'est-ce qu'on fera pour sauver le monde ?

Yhkar : Reconstituer le Grand Cristal et à l'aide de vos pouvoirs, détruire la fameuse menace… ?

Moi : C'est impossible…

Yhkar : Je parie que tu arriverais à trouver les morceaux manquant du Cristal…Tu es celui qui en récupérer le plus jusqu'ici !

Moi : Yhkar…

Yhkar : De toute façon, tu n'as jamais cru en toi !

Moi : Peut-être car cela ne servirais à rien…

Yhkar : Pourquoi as-tu peur de croire en toi ?

Moi : Mon passé m'en empêche…

Yhkar : Désolé…

Moi : Ce n'est rien…

Il eut un long silence entre nous deux. Elle gardait la tête baissée jusqu'à me regarder dans les yeux, elle avait un air attristé.

Yhkar : Je vais te laisser…Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec ça…

Moi : Ce n'est pas grave, fais attention à ne pas te faire mal en courant.

Sans même me répondre, elle partit à toute allure. J'avais encore blessé quelqu'un…

A suivre…


	53. Chapter 53

Cela devait faire une heure que j'étais assis près du bassin du jardin de la musique. J'étais près de l'eau, je laissais ma main plonger dans celle-ci. Mes doigts s'entrelacer avec le liquide froid et clair. Alys et le Minaloo joué dans le bassin. J'étais en train de penser que je n'avais toujours pas donné de nom à mon nouveau familier. Je siffla un petit coup. Je capta son attention.

Moi : Viens mon grand.

Il arriva vers moi, tout trempé et se secoua un bon coup. Je fus quelque peu mouillé mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'en rire.

Moi : Et dis-donc ! C'est malin !

Je le caressa sur la tête.

Moi : Comment vais-je bien pouvoirs t'appeler… ?

Je l'examina attentivement. J'avais appris à le connaitre lui et sa race…Je regarda les feuilles qui se dressaient de la tête jusqu'à la queue. Je venais de penser à sa nourriture…Un steak mentholé…Menthe…Mant…Ment…Mint…Mint…

Moi : Mint ?

Il aboya et remua la queue.

Moi : Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Je lui gratta le haut de la tête et le laissa retourner joué avec Alys qui nageait tranquillement dans le bassin… Elle est vraiment mignonne mais je me demande tout de même quand va arriver son évolution ? Non, pas que j'ai hâte mais c'est plutôt une inquiétude… Je l'ai déjà depuis un petit moment et je ne vois toujours aucune trace d'évolution chez elle…Tant pis, cela se fera en temps voulu. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à bailler. Je commençais à m'ennuyer… Pour m'occuper un peu, je décida de tendre l'oreille et d'écouter les bruits autour de moi. Je sais bien que cela ne se fait pas vraiment mais bon… Je fis donc le silence complet de mon côté et me mis à écouter. J'entendais des rires d'enfants, de vieux faéliens discutant de leurs dents, des familiers…

? : Allez…Avant que tu ne partes en mission… En plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pris du bon temps ensemble…

? : Désoler mais j'ai été très pris ces derniers temps…

Une seconde…Cette voix…

? : Tu m'as beaucoup manqué alors sois un gentil garçon et vient avec moi…

? : J'ai de la paperasse à remplir…

Je me leva d'un coup et me rapprocha des voix, je me cacha derrière un buisson et ne tarda pas à voir deux silhouettes collées… C'était une fille qui me semblait être une sirène et…

Moi : Nevra…

Le concerné se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand… La fille aussi me regarda d'un drôle d'air…

? : C'est qui lui ? Il est mignon…Dis-moi mon grand, ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

Aussitôt Nevra lâcha la fille et tenta de venir vers moi…

Nevra : Gaël je… !

D'un mouvement de la main, je créa un pique de glace qui jaillit du sol. Nevra tomba en arrière. Il tenta de se relever mais je plaça devant lui ma main qui dégageait un vent glacial. Je le regarder droit dans les yeux…

Moi : Alors c'est comme ça…Quand tu en as finis avec moi, tu vas batifoler ailleurs…

Nevra : Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Il tenta de se lever mais quand il vit mon bras se faire recouvrir d'une épaisse couche de glace recouverte de pique, il resta là où il était.

Moi : M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu t'es joué de moi ?! Que tu as pris ton pied ?! Que tu m'as utilisé ?!

Nevra : Gaël !

Moi : Tais-toi !

D'un coup, d'énorme fort de glace jaillirent du sol et leurs pointes se tournèrent vers Nevra. Je sentis chaque parcelle de ma peau se refroidir jusqu'à ce glacée. Pareil pour mes cheveux, on aurait dis que de la neige était posée dessus. J'entendis la fille crier à l'aide…

? : Au secours ! Un monstre !

Je sentis mon cœur se presser à l'entente du mot « monstre ». Je regarda cette peste qui était au sol, pétrifiée et complètement en larmes. Je tendis le bras vers elle, une pointe de glace sortie de ma main.

Nevra : Gaël ne fait pas ça !

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherais ?

Soudain, de la glace reliée au sol emprisonna le bras de Nevra.

Nevra : Arrête !

Moi : C'est ce que je leur ai dit aussi…

Nevra : A qui ?!

Moi : A ce qui on détruit ma vie…

A suivre…


	54. Chapter 54

Personne ne bouger. J'entendais les pleure de la fille. Je sentais la peur des gens autour de moi…Mais aussi la mienne… Mon cœur me faisait mal. Mon main était toujours dirigée vers cette sirène de malheur… « Monstre »…Mon cœur se compressa dans ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer…Je sentais les larmes monter…

Nevra : Gaël…Je t'en supplie…

Moi : Stop…Lâcher-moi…

Nevra : Gaël… ?

Moi : Arrêter…Arrêter…

Nevra : Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

Moi : Je ne veux plus que l'on me fasse de mal…

Je leva les yeux vers Nevra qui vit mes yeux remplie de larmes.

Nevra : Gaël ! Ton visage !

Moi : Quoi ?

Je me tourna à nouveau vers le bassin et me regarda dans l'eau. Je rata un battement de cœur. Je ressentis un choc dans tout mon corps…A vrai dire…Il n'y avait pas que mon visage qui avait changé…C'était tout mon corps qui devenait horrible…Les marques noirs recouvraient ma peau et les flammes bleues commençaient à recouvrir mon corps.

Moi : Non…Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Je tentais d'éteindre ces maudites flammes qui n'étaient pas apparu depuis la fois où j'avais sauvé Kalya.

? : Un monstre !

? : Au secours !

? : Il va nous tuer !

? : Appelez la garde !

Nevra : Non ! Ne faite pas ça !

A ce moment-là…Je ressentis de la peur…La même peur que la première fois…Je vois des gens autour de moi, ils bougent, crient… J'ai peur…

Moi : Je vous en supplie…Ne me touchez pas…

? : Attaquer !

Nevra : Laisser-le !

Moi : Stop…J'ai peur…

Nevra : Gaël ! Attention !

Moi : Nevra…Aide…Moi…

…

Il fait froid… Et humide… Je suis dans l'eau ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai mal partout…Je ne peux pas remonter… Je n'arrive pas à nager… J'ai mal...Je suffoque… Sil vous plait…A l'aide…

…

? : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ?!

? : Il est tombé dans l'eau !

? : Mais il ne sait pas nager !

? : Il a eu peur !

? : On est de la chance que tu l'aies remonter à temps.

? : Il a avalé beaucoup d'eau…

? : Je vais appuyer bien fort…Allez !

? : Crache bon sang !

? : Allez Gaël !

…

J'ai mal... J'ai froid… Je me sens lourd…Pourquoi il fait noir ? Où suis-je ?

Moi : Gnn…Aie…Mmh…

Mais…Pourquoi je suis attaché ? Je n'arrive pas à bouger les mains, juste les bras. Je tente de me lever mais retombe aussitôt. Je me sens faible. J'ai mal à la tête… J'essaie de me lever à nouveau, la douleur envahit mon corps.

Moi : A…L'aide…

A suivre…


	55. Chapter 55

Je ne savais pas où j'étais…Ni depuis combien de temps j'étais là… Peut-être plusieurs heures ? Ou peut-être quelques jours… J'ai perdu la notion du temps à force de rester allongé au sol. Je n'avais encore vu personne. Tout était sombre et je n'entendais rien mais je ressentais de la magie autour de moi. Un sort d'anti-magie. J'en avais déjà vu auparavant et j'arrivais à les reconnaitre grâce à des sensations qu'ils ont sur mon corps car si ce sort a été jeté, c'est pour moi… Je me rappelais de ce qu'il s'est passé au jardin de la musique avec cette maudite sirène… Je me rappelle aussi que mon corps avait complètement changé et qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais devenu un monstre. Les flammes bleues que j'avais pourtant réussi à manier auparavant, étaient devenues incontrôlable. Ça m'avait fait peur… Tout comme les marques noires… Je ressentais encore leur emprise sur moi malgré le sort d'anti-magie, je savais qu'elles étaient encore là. Je ressentais aussi une certaine douleur dans mes yeux mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça qui m'empêchait de voir… C'était comme si je portais un masque en cuir sur les yeux. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais pas à le retirer, les chaines reliées au sol n'étaient pas assez longues pour atteindre mon visage. Alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir à ma situation, j'entendis finalement un bruit de pas.

? : Il est réveillé.

? : C'est l'heure.

? : Pourquoi il est là ?

? : Il y a deux jours, il a attaqué une citoyenne.

Deux jours ? Alors cela fait deux jours que je suis ici ?

Moi : Qui est là… ?

? : Reste calme, on va t'emmener au conseil.

Moi : Au conseil ?

? : Nous allons te mettre d'autres chaines, alors ne fait rien que tu puisses regretter.

Moi : Et pour le sort d'anti-magie ?

? : Tu l'as senti ?

Moi : Oui…Mais je ne ferais rien…Je ne veux pas faire de mal…

Je n'eus aucune réponse directe, j'entendis tout de même des chuchotements. Soudain, je sentis un contact sur mon bras. Je sursauta.

? : Hey, calmes-toi.

Je m'exécuta. Je sentis les deux personnes me touchaient pour me débarrasser de mes lourdes chaines et m'en mettre de nouvelle plus légère.

? : Lèves-toi.

J'essaya mais ce fut plus compliqué que prévu… Je retomba aussitôt mais je retenta ma chance et cette fois fut la bonne.

? : Tu n'aurais pas dû rester allongé aussi longtemps.

Moi : J'étais trop faible pour me lever…Et les chaines étaient trop lourdes…

? : Allez viens.

L'un des deux hommes tira légèrement sur les chaines. J'avança sans savoir où j'allais. Mes pas étaient hésitants. La personne qui tenait mes chaines ne força pas. Je sentais la présence de l'autre derrière moi. Nous marchons pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que l'homme devant moi me dise de m'arrêter.

? : Nous sommes devant la porte du conseil, tiens-toi à carreau.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et à nouveau, il tira doucement sur mes chaines. J'entendais des murmures et d'autres bruits qui ne me plaisaient guère. Les deux hommes qui étaient avec moi depuis tout à l'heure, me firent m'agenouiller et relièrent mes chaines avec quelque chose, surement des emplacements au sol. Les murmures devenaient de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de marteau vint imposer le silence.

? : Gaël ! Membre du Q.G d'Eel, ne fait partie d'aucune garde, faélien de type « mage »… Enfin, c'est ce qui est noté dans le dossier…Est accusé d'attaque envers une citoyenne de la cité sans aucun motif valable ! En tant qu'accusé, reconnaissez-vous votre crime ?

Moi : Je reconnais avoir utilisé la magie mais par sur la personne…

? : Cela est vrai mais des témoins ont juré vous avoir vu menacer des citoyens avec d'énormes piques de glaces.

Moi : Je n'étais pas moi-même…

? : Ce n'est pas une excuse valable !

Moi : Pardonnez-moi votre honneur…

? : Bien, reprenons… Nous nous sommes permis de fouiller votre chambre et nous n'avons rien découvert de très dangereux, hormis des potions mais pour un mage c'est normal… Il y a juste quelques objets qui ont retenu notre attention : une cape noire et des accessoires de magies anciennes… Nous avons donc confié ces objets à des spécialistes et ils nous ont avoué que ces choses datent d'une époque que la majorité d'entre nous, ont oubliée…Quel âge avez-vous Gaël ?

Moi : Je ne connais pas ma date de naissance mais je dirais que j'ai presque 18 ans.

? : Très bien alors dites-nous pourquoi nous avons trouvé un portrait de vous dans un grimoire datant d'une trentaine d'années ?

Moi : J'ai moi-même consulté ce grimoire.

? : Et qu'avait vous à dire ?

Moi : Ce n'est pas moi.

? : Etrange cette personne vous ressemble étrangement mais c'est surement un parent… Un parent qui n'est autre qu'un sorcier !

A suivre…


	56. Chapter 56

Ce qui était des murmures au début du procès, étaient presque devenu des cris. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit que même les coups de marteau ne réussirent pas à calmer.

? : Calmez-vous !

Les coups de marteau et les cris me faisaient mal à la tête. Je serrais les dents. C'était horrible…

Miiko : Taisez-vous tous !

Soudain, j'entendis une voix qui m'était familière et aussitôt, le silence régna à nouveau.

? : Miiko ! Que faite vous ici ?!

Moi : Miiko ?

Miiko : Je viens défendre Gaël !

? : Il n'a pas besoin d'être défendu ! Il est déjà condamné ! Vous connaissez l'histoire des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?

Miiko : Oui je la connais et je dois vous dire quelque chose…Elle est fausse et j'ai quelqu'un pour le prouver !

? : Et qui est donc le sage en question ?

Miiko : Mais qui a dit que je parlais d'un sage ? La personne qui connait la vérité n'est autre qu'une sorcière du nom de Yadera !

J'étais attentif à tous les sons possibles puisque je ne voyais rien ! J'entendis alors des petits coups de bâton, comme ceux d'une canne. Je reconnu aussitôt la façon de marcher de Yadera.

? : Quel culot vous avez Miiko !

Yadera : Et vous, quel culot vous avez d'emprisonner et de traiter ainsi un prince !

Le mot « prince » ne tarda pas à sortir de toutes les bouches qui s'empressèrent de faire des commentaires.

? : Un…Un prince ?

Yadera : Oui ! Vous avez osé toucher à une personne de sang royale !

? : Mais c'est un monstre !

Yadera : Arrêter un peu avec vos « monstres » ! Vous avez quel âge ?! C'est juste qu'il ne contrôle pas encore tous ses pouvoirs ! Vous saviez déjà marcher et parler à votre naissance ? Je ne crois pas !

Soudain, j'entendis comme un éclair. Mes chaines tombèrent au sol d'un coup et le masque que j'avais sur mes yeux se brisa. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et put enfin revoir la lumière du jour. Je vis des gens dans des gradins autour de moi ainsi que le juge sur son estrade. Je me retourna et vit Miiko ainsi que Yadera, elles me souriaient.

? : Quel affront !

Yadera : Fermez là un peu espèce d'idiot !

Je vis Miiko venir vers moi, je fis de même mais mes jambes ne me le permirent pas. J'avais du mal à marcher. Elle m'attrapa et me serra dans ses bras.

Miiko : Désoler d'avoir été long…

Elle me serrait dans ses bras. Sa chaleur était agréable. Je passa mes bras autour de sa taille et la serra également contre moi.

Moi : Merci…

? : Vous ne vous en sortirez pas si facilement espèce de monstre ! Vous êtes les destructeurs du Grand Cristal !

Kalya : C'est faux !

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la grande porte. C'était Kalya, Ezarel, Valkyon et Nevra ainsi que leurs familiers et les miens, qui s'empressèrent de venir vers moi. Alys et Mint me sautèrent dessus et j'eus le droit à une énorme dose de tendresse. Kalya s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le milieu de la pièce, tout comme les autres. Ils déposèrent chacun un sac de petite taille au sol.

Kalya : Vous voulez votre Cristal ! Et bien il est là !

Chacun ouvrit son sac et plusieurs morceaux de cristal scintillant tombèrent au sol. Tous furent étonnés et un certain juge ne sut plus quoi dire.

Miiko : Gaël et Kalya trouvent les morceaux de Cristal avec une grande facilité ! Ils peuvent le reconstruire !

? : Mais les autres sorciers l'ont détruit !

Yadera : Désolé mon p'tit gars mais vous avez la mauvaise version, j'étais là moi alors que vous, vous étiez encore en couche-culotte.

? : Cela sera honteux d'accepter l'aide de gens comme eux !

Miiko : Tout le monde à Eel connaissait mon père et tous connaissaient sa sagesse et son courage ainsi que sa phrase fétiche « Tout le monde a le droit à une place dans le royaume d'Eel »…Il n'est peut-être plus là mais je tiens à honorer ses paroles et accordant à nouveau cette place aux sorciers !

? : Miiko !

Miiko : Les gens étaient jaloux d'eux, ils les ont accusés et les ont tués sans même vouloir connaitre la vraie histoire ! Cela doit changer !

A suivre…


	57. Chapter 57

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Miiko me tirait par le bras, elle avançait d'un pas rapide que je peinais à suivre. Elle nous emmène dehors. Elle était très remontée à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au conseil…Conseil que nous avions quitté sans autorisation… Je voyais les autres nous suivre. J'entendis Miiko ordonner aux gardes d'ouvrir la porte menant à l'extérieur, ils s'exécutèrent sous le coup de la peur car oui, Miiko était effrayante. Elle continuait de me tirer malgré le fait que j'ai du mal à marcher. Je voyais les passants nous regarder d'un air interrogateur. Soudain, je compris où m'emmenait Miiko. Elle m'emmenait à la grande estrade se trouvait au milieu de la cité. Elle me fit monter, toujours en me tirant et me planta tout en haut de l'estrade à ses côtés.

Miiko : Habitants d'Eel ! Moi, Miiko chef de la garde Etincelante et du reste de la garde d'Eel ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Près de moi se trouve un garçon qui a était accusé à tort et s'est retrouvé au conseil qui la juger coupable juste à cause de sa nature ! Non, ce n'est ni un elfe, ni un mage…Il fait partie d'une espèce que l'on croyait disparue depuis longtemps par notre faute : les sorciers ! La majorité d'entre vous imagine les sorciers comme des êtres cruels et sans cœur mais je peux vous prouver le contraire ici et maintenant ! Gaël est un garçon au grand cœur et ayant de grandes capacités ! C'est aussi un membre royal de notre monde ! Il est prince mais aussi sorcier ! Il peut soigner n'importe qui, peut faire apparaitre n'importe quoi et surtout, lui et sa sœur peuvent reconstituer le Grand Cristal ! Certains croient que ce sont justement les sorciers qui ont détruit le Grand Cristal mais nous n'avons aucune preuve…Maintenant, chers citoyens d'Eel ! Je vous demande de croire en ce garçon et en sa sœur qui représente notre dernière chance de reconstituer notre source de vie ! Si l'un de vous croit en eux, qu'il monte sur l'estrade !

Miiko qui venait de finir son discours, se mise à scruter la foule qui était silencieuse…Mes espoirs étaient en train de disparaitre mais…J'entendis des petits pas… Je regarda devant moi et vit une fillette Brownie s'avancer sur l'estrade. Elle avançait timidement vers moi. Je m'agenouilla pour être à son niveau.

? : Tu…Tu pourrais soigner mon papy… ?

La petite tremblée, elle avait les mains jointes et presque les larmes aux yeux. Mon regard se porta sur Miiko qui me fit un doux sourire. Je compris ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je regarda à nouveau la petite fille et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

Moi : Comment tu t'appelles ?

? : Lumia…

Moi : Conduit moi à ton grand-père Lumia.

Je me redressa et suivis Lumia qui gardait toujours ma main dans la sienne. Elle m'emmena jusqu'au refuge d'Eel et me fit rentrer dans une petite maison. Aussitôt, je vis un lit dans lequel se trouvait un vieil homme. Une jeune femme était assise près de lui.

Lumia : Mama ! Papy !

Mère de Lumia : Lumia ! Où étais-tu ?!

Lumia : J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra guérir Papy !

Lumia me pointa du doigt. Je m'avança vers le lit.

Moi : Puis-je ?

Mère de Lumia : Si vous pouvez vraiment le guérir…Faite-le, je vous en prie…

Lumia et sa mère s'écartèrent. Miiko vint près de moi.

Miiko : Va-y…J'ai confiance en toi…

Je fermis les yeux et respira un bon coup avant de m'approcher du vieil homme qui me regardait avec des yeux brillants. Je pris sa main.

Moi : Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous.

Grand-père de Lumia : Merci mon p'tit…Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à réparer ma vieille carcasse de lapin…

Moi : On va voir ça…

Je me dressa face au lit en bois. Je posa mes mains sur le torse du grand-père…J'avais chaud, j'étais stressé…J'avais peur de ne pas réussir… Mon regard se porta sur les gens autour de moi... Miiko, Kalya, Yadera, les garçons, Lumia et sa mère… Tous avaient confiance en moi alors…Je ne devais pas les décevoir. Je me concentra et me mis à réciter une incantation que je sortais de je ne sais où. Je me sentais bizarre. La chaleur et le froid envahissaient mon corps chacun leur tour. Je voyais des cercles bleus se former sur le torse du vieil homme, une lumière émana de son corps.

Miiko : Gaël ! Tes cheveux !

Mon regard se porta sur mes cheveux, les fameuses flammes bleues se trouvaient à leur extrémité et remonter peu à peu.

Yadera : Concentres-toi !

Ce que je fis. Je me concentra à nouveau. Je fermis les yeux et me concentra aussi fort que possible. Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, la lumière bleue que dégager les flammes autour de moi illuminer la pièce. Je regarda mes mains, elles étaient couvertes de marques noires qui soudainement, se mirent à devenir blanches.

Yadera : Allez mon grand ! Tu y es presque !

Je poussa sur le torse du vieil homme jusqu'à ce que mes mains traversent le cercle de lumière dessiné sur la peau du grand-père.

Moi : Yadera !

Yadera : C'est normal ! Tu n'as plus qu'à extraire le démon !

Moi : Un démon ?

Yadera : Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Grouille !

Je fixa de nouveau mes mains plongées dans l'abdomen du grand-père endormi. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je l'attrapa et commença à tirer de toutes mes forces.

Moi : J'y arrive pas !

Alors que je tentais de tirer de toutes mes forces, je sentis des mains attraper mes bras. Je me tourna vers la personne qui n'était autre que Nevra.

Nevra : Allez, encore un effort ! On tire !

D'un coup, nous nous sommes mis à tirer de toutes nos forces pour extirper une forme noire qui sortait peu à peu du cercle. Nous avions encore du mal mais alors que j'allais relâcher, Nevra tira un bon coup. Je fis de même et enfin, la chose sortie du ventre du grand-père. Nevra et moi étions tombés en arrière. Yadera eut juste le temps de coincer la chose dans une sphère qu'elle fit apparaitre. Le démon était prisonnier.

A suivre…


	58. Chapter 58

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait… Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la situation. Actuellement, j'étais sur une chaise pour que Yadera examine mes cheveux toujours enflammés. Pendant ce temps, je regardais attentivement le grand-père de Lumia se remettre de ses émotions.

Yadera : Tu as atteint un nouveau stade.

Moi : Un nouveau stade ?

Yadera : Oui, c'est un stade d'évolution que je n'avais jamais vu que chez ton père et ta mère durant leur jeunesse...

Miiko : C'est bon ou mauvais ?

Yadera : Bon…Très bon même ! Il commence à développer les mêmes capacités que ses parents ! Maintenant, il peut purifier des âmes sous l'emprise d'un démon.

Nevra : Est-ce qu'il arrivera à mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs ?

Yadera : Ça dépend…Ses parents n'ont pas eu trop de problèmes car ils ont tous les deux reçut un entrainement de sorcier mais pour le petiot, c'est plus compliqué… Va falloir que je m'occupe de lui avant que toute la cité soit transformée en terre de glace ! Mais…Je me souviens qu'une fois, sa mère a fait une crise et elle a fini dans un état incontrôlable à cause l'idiot qui plus tard lui a servi de mari...Bref…Quelque chose t'a contrarié ?

Un silence s'installa. Nevra ne répondit pas et moi non plus. On entendit Yadera pousser un long soupir.

Yadera : Bon…Je crois que je vais pas avoir le choix que de m'installer ici un moment pour faire l'entrainement du p'tit !

Ezarel : Vous allez vraiment rester là ?

Yadera : Et oui ! J'y pense, faudrait réfléchir à un moyen d'éteindre la flamme ambulante.

Dit-elle en me fixant…Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, Ezarel s'amusait à toucher mes cheveux transformer en flammes. Je tenta aussi l'expérience, ça ne brulait pas.

Lumia : Gaël !

Soudain, Deux bras m'entourèrent et je sentis un corps contre le mien.

Lumia : Merci d'avoir sauvé mon papy !

Je rata un battement de cœur… « Sauver »… Ce mot m'avait frappé… Lumia me serrer fortement dans ses bras. J'hésita à faire la même chose mais finalement je le fis. Je la serra à mon tour.

Moi : Merci à toi Lumia…

Lumia : Tu es mon héros…

Je me mis à sourire en l'entendant dire ça… Je leva les yeux vers mes camarades et remarqua que tous me souriaient.

Yhkar : Tu vois, tu es un héros.

Mon regard se porta sur Miiko, qui s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Miiko : Bravo.

Ezarel : Dites…Vous n'avez pas faim ?

Miiko : Mais tu ne penses qu'à manger !

Ezarel : C'est pas toi qui as cherché les morceaux de cristal ! Tu nous dois bien ça !

D'un coup, Jamon se posta entre Ezarel et Miiko.

Jamon : Toi…Pas embêter Miiko…

Ezarel : Toi non plus t'était pas là !

Valkyon : Ezarel…

Jamon pointa sa hache vers Ezarel qui tout à coup, changea vite de comportement.

Ezarel : Ok tout doux !

Kalya : Mais moi aussi j'ai faim…

Miiko : Rhoo…C'est bon j'ai compris ! Bande de goinfre !

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Finalement, nous quittons tous le refuge d'Eel.

Moi : Allez-y sans moi, il vaut mieux que je rentre…

Kalya : T'est sûr ?

Moi : On ne peut pas dire que je passe inaperçu.

Miiko : Tu veux que Jamon t'accompagne ?

Moi : Non, non…Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas.

Yhkar : Fais attention sur le chemin !

Moi : Promis.

Aussitôt, je créa une bourrasque de vent qui m'enveloppa et me fit voler dans les airs.

Kalya : A tout à l'heure frérot !

A suivre…


	59. Chapter 59

Cela faisait quelques minutes que j'étais rentré. J'étais seul dans ma chambre puisque j'avais laissé Alys et Mint avec les autres. J'étais en train de me changer car lors de mon séjour en cellule, mes vêtements furent gravement abimés. J'avais donc enfilé un simple pantalon et un haut inspirer des kimonos. Puisque j'étais seul, c'était inutile que je me couvre plus. Une fois changé, je me suis donc mis à ranger mes affaires car les membres du conseil avaient mis la pagaille dans ma chambre. J'utilisa mes pouvoirs pour aller plus vite. Cette tâche étant faite, je me dirigea vers le grand miroir rangé dans le coin de ma chambre. Je fixa mon reflet. J'avais toujours les cheveux enflammés et les marques blanches étaient toujours là…De plus, elles brillaient toujours… Je me demandais si elles allaient partir un jour. Si ça se trouve, j'allais rester comme ça un bon moment. J'essaya tout de même de remédier au problème car je me voyais mal rester comme ça toute ma vie. Je tenta donc la méthode la plus simple. Contre le feu, rien de tel que l'eau. Je passa alors ma tête sous l'eau mais ça ne marcha pas… Après l'eau, le vent…Echec…La glace ? Non plus… Après plusieurs échecs, j'avais décidé d'arrêter de gaspiller mon temps. Ça allait surement partir avec le temps. Alors que j'étais en train de me parler à moi-même, j'entendis des coups à la porte. J'alla ouvrir.

Moi : Oui ?

Soudain, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'aurais voulu fermer la porte mais il m'en empêcha.

Nevra : Je veux te parler… Sil te plait…

Moi : Je…Je préfère qu'on évite…

Nevra : Je t'en prie…

Il entra un peu plus dans ma chambre et se dressa face à moi. La différence de taille entre nous m'insupporter toujours autant. Il se rapprochais, je reculais mais je fus arrêter par le mur. Il se mit face à moi et tendit sa main vers mon visage. Je l'évita. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche après ce qu'il avait fait avec cette fille… Avec d'autres aussi d'ailleurs…

Moi : Ne me touche pas…

Nevra : Gaël…

Moi : Ces mains…Elles en ont touchées bien d'autres avant moi…

Nevra : Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça…

Moi : Pour que tu continues ton manège ?!

Nevra : Non !

Moi : Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu es venu vers moi ?! Pour me faire souffrir encore plus ?!

Nevra : Ne dit pas ça !

Moi : Tu t'es joué de moi ! J'ai été idiot de t'avoir fait confiance… Mais ça n'arrivera plus !

D'un coup, un épais blizzard m'entoura. Nevra recula. J'avança vers lui. Il reculais vers la porte.

Nevra : Gaël ! Calmes-toi !

Moi : Sors d'ici…

Nevra : Laisse-moi te parler ! Donne-moi une chance !

Moi : Pas question…Retourne avec ces filles, elles seront combler tes désirs…Et ne reviens plus jamais vers moi !

D'un geste de la main, je le fis voler à l'extérieur de ma chambre avant de condamner la porte avec le gel. Je l'entendis une dernière fois crier mon nom…J'avança dans la grande pièce qu'étais ma chambre. Je vis mon grand miroir, je m'approcha. Soudain, le feu qui envahissait mes cheveux disparus, ainsi que les marques sur ma peau. Je serra les dents et les poings avant de m'écarter de cet objet maudit mais au bout de quelques pas, je m'arrêta. Je me retourna et lança un pique de glace dans le miroir qui se brisa. Je vis les morceaux tomber au sol. Mon reflet disparu…Tant mieux… Je me tourna vers la grande fenêtre qui mener jusqu'à mon balcon, j'utilisa un sort de vent et utilisa le gel pour les condamnées à leurs tours...Après cet échange douloureux, je ne voulais pas que l'on me dérange… Je jeta un œil autour de moi, ma chambre était devenue sombre… J'avais l'impression…De me retrouver dans l'un de mes rêves. Etrange…

? : Gaël…

Je sursauta avant de me retourner vers la source de bruit. Il n'y avait rien.

? : Gaël…

Encore un appel. Je ne savais où poser les yeux, je regarda chaque recoin de ma chambre mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais seul.

? : Gaël.

Soudain, je fus pris d'un mal lancinant. Je tomba à genoux, serrant les mains contre ma poitrine. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Au fil des secondes, je voyais une lumière bleue. Cela venait de moi ou…Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Je me rappela d'une chose qui m'avait échappé depuis un bon moment, l'existence du feu follet qui s'était logé en moi. Il était en train d'essayer de sortir. Cela faisait mal...Enfin, le calvaire prit fin. Je vis la petite source de lumière voler devant mon visage…

? : Que me veux-tu encore… ?

Le petit être se mit à voler autour de moi.

? : Qui a-t-il ?

? : Gaël…Sorcier…Arbre…Vérité…

A suivre…


	60. Chapter 60

Potion. Remède. Parchemin. Encre. Livre de magie…Je ne savais pas quoi prendre d'autres…Je n'avais pas l'habitude de partir du Q.G mais cette nouvelle apparition de feu follet m'avait décidé à entamer un voyage. Soudain, je me rappela de Kalya et de mes familiers. Devrais-je les emmener avec moi ? Il vaudrait mieux que je prenne Kalya car elle est aussi est mêlée à cette histoire de sorcier mais j'ai trop peur pour Alys et Mint. Je laissa mon sac de voyage sur mon lit et me dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre que je débarrassa du gel d'un geste de la main. Je quitta ma chambre et traversa les longs couloirs. Je me mis à chercher ma chère sœur. Il fallait que je pense à prévenir Miiko et Yadera de mon départ. Je monta les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque, aussitôt je vis Kero.

Keroshane : Gaël ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Moi : Je cherche Kalya…

Keroshane : Elle est dans la section alchimie avec Ezarel.

Moi : Ezarel ?

Aussitôt, j'alla vers la fameuse section et vit ma sœur. Elle discuter avec Ezarel. Je m'approcha d'eux et ils finirent par me voir.

Kalya : Coucou frérot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Moi : Il faut que l'on parle…

Kalya : De quoi ?

Moi : De nous… Viens avec moi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre…

Kalya : Explique-toi !

Sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vis apparaitre une bulle volante dans laquelle j'enferma Kalya qui avait beau crier, personne ne l'entendait.

Keroshane : Gaël ! Pas de magie dans la bibliothèque !

Je ne l'écouta pas, j'avança et quitta la bibliothèque avec la bulle volante. Je retourna jusqu'à ma chambre accompagné de Kalya. Une fois dans la pièce, je fis disparaitre la bulle.

Kalya : Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Moi : Prépare toi, on part.

Kalya : Hein ? Mais où ?

Moi : Je t'expliquerais ça en chemin, il faut juste que tu saches que ça a un rapport avec notre passé.

Kalya : Tu en as parlé à Yadera ?

Moi : Nous irons la voir avant de quitter la cité.

Kalya : Et Miiko ?

Moi : Pareil, maintenant va te préparer…Nous partons ce soir…

Kalya : On prend tes familiers ?

Moi : Je vais demander à Miiko de les surveiller, je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Kalya : Ok…Bon…J'y vais…

Moi : Je viendrais te chercher ce soir.

Kalya : Bien…

Elle quitta ma chambre. Quant à moi, je retourna à mon sac quand soudain, on frappa à ma porte. J'alla ouvrir. C'était Lumia, Yhkar et Alajéa. Elles étaient accompagnées de mes deux familiers.

Les trois filles : Coucou Gaël !

Lumia : On vient te rapporter Alys et Mint !

Yhkar : Ils ont été adorables !

Alajéa : J'aimerais tellement avoir des familiers ! Surtout ceux-là !

Moi : Merci de me les avoir rapportés.

Lumia : De rien !

Moi : Lumia.

Lumia : Oui ?

Moi : Tiens.

Je tendis ma main vers Lumia et fis apparaitre une fleur de glace.

Moi : C'est pour te remercier.

Lumia : Waouh ! C'est trop beau ! Merci Gaël !

Aussitôt, elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa sur la joue. Les deux autres filles se mirent à rirent. Je reposa Lumia à terre.

Moi : Je vais devoir vous laisser, merci de m'avoir ramené mes familiers.

Les trois filles : De rien !

A suivre...


	61. Chapter 61

La nuit était tombée. Je venais de terminer mon sac, je m'apprêtais à partir. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que j'allais partir avec quelqu'un d'autres que les garçons. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis quelque chose contre ma jambe. C'était Alys qui grattait ma botte. Je m'accroupis face à elle et la pris dans mes bras.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma puce ?

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux suppliant et se colla à moi. Elle devait comprendre la situation…C'est vrai que c'était la première fois que je ne l'emmenais pas… Soudain, j'aperçus Mint sur son coussin. Il faisait une tête de Minaloo battu.

Moi : C'est risquer...J'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose si je vous emmène…

Mint nous rejoins…Les deux me regardait avec de grands yeux…

…

Il était minuit. Kalya et moi étions en train de marcher dans la cité uniquement éclairée par la lune.

Kalya : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas les emmener.

Moi : Sans commentaire…

Et oui…Ils m'avaient eu. Alys avait sa place sur mon épaule et Mint marcher tranquillement entre Kalya et moi. Puisqu'ils étaient du voyage, j'avais dû prendre plus de provision et d'autres potions pour familiers. Mais bon…Leur présence m'avait évité d'encombrer Miiko qui les aurait fait garder par quelqu'un au hasard. Nous étions donc en train de marcher tous les quatre en étant le plus discret possible car généralement, les gardes font leurs rondes à cette heure-ci. De plus, on ne peut pas dire que nous n'attirions pas l'intention avec nos grandes capes noires. En plus…Si on se fait prendre par les gardes, ils nous emmèneront voir Miiko et elle me passera un savon car je ne l'ai pas prévenu de notre départ. Pour ce qui est de Yadera, nous avons décidé de ne pas la prévenir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… Je me dis que découvrir la vérité seuls serait mieux. Au bout d'une bonne heure, nous avions enfin parcouru la cité d'Eel, ne restez plus qu'à passer la porte. C'était notre premier obstacle car la nuit, la porte est fermée et protégée par des gardes.

Kalya : On fait quoi ?

Moi : J'ai une idée.

D'un coup, je fis apparaitre une épaisse couche d'aire.

Moi : Si vous voulez bien monter.

Kalya : Ça tiens ton truc ? On va pas tomber ?

Moi : T'en que je garde le contrôle ça ira mais il va falloir se dépêcher car les effets ne sont pas éternels.

Kalya : Alors en route tout le monde !

Kalya monta toute heureuse sur la couche d'air. Mes familiers la suivirent et j'en fis de même. Tout le monde s'assit. Quand à moi je rester debout pour mieux contrôler notre moyen de transport. Je fis monter la couche à un mètre au-dessus du sol pour m'assurer que tout aller bien. Aucun problème en vue. Nous prenons donc un peu plus d'altitude à chaque seconde jusqu'à arriver en haut du mur de pierre entourant la cité. Nous passons par-dessus et commençons à descendre…En douceur…

Kalya : Tu t'en sors Gaël ?

Moi : J'ai un peu de mal…On commence à être lourd…

Je tenais bon…Mes mains tremblaient un peu, tout comme mes jambes. La couche devenait de plus en plus mince et il y avait encore une dizaine de mètres qui nous séparaient du sol. Je ressentais le poids des autres sur moi car la magie s'émaner de moi. Plus que cinq mètres…

Moi : J'en peux plus…

Trois mètres…Deux mètres…Et…

Kalya : Ahh !

Moi : Aie !

Je n'avais pas réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout… Nous nous étions écrasé au sol la tête la première.

Kalya : Tu aurais pu prévenir !

Moi : Tais-toi ! On va se faire repérer !

Kalya : Je m'en fous !

Elle commencer déjà à me taper sur le système. J'attrapa mon sac, Alys et Kalya avant de courir jusqu'à la forêt qui par chance n'était pas très loin. Mint nous suivait sans problème. Une fois loin de la cité, je lâcha Kalya.

Moi : On a failli se faire prendre.

Kalya : J'ai eu mal !

Moi : Moi aussi je te signale !

Kalya : Tu n'avais qu'à me demander un coup de main !

Moi : Je ne tenais pas à finir en poulet rôti à cause de tes flammes !

Kalya : Dit celui qui a la tête brûler…

Je compris où elle voulait en venir…Effectivement, mes cheveux étaient de nouveau enflammés… Nous étions encore moins discrets comme ça…

Kalya : Au moins on a de la lumière !

Moi : Dépêches-toi d'avancer ou tu n'en auras plus dans quelques minutes…

A suivre…


	62. Chapter 62

Nous ne savions pas quelle heure il était, ni depuis combien de temps nous marchions. La forêt s'épaississait de plus en plus. Le noir régnait dans cette énorme masse de végétaux mais bon…Nous avions tout de même une source de lumière…Une source de lumière capillaire…

Kalya : C'est pratique que tes cheveux se soient enflammés ! Comme ça, pas besoin de s'encombrer d'une torche !

Moi : N'en rajoute pas…

Kalya : Evite juste de t'éteindre…Au fait, on va où ?

Moi : Quelque part.

Kalya : C'est où ce quelque part ?

Moi : Un endroit que j'ai vu dans une vision…

Kalya : Quoi ?! Attend, tu vas me dire que tu nous balades partout depuis des heures pour aller dans un endroit que tu as vu en vision ?!

Moi : C'est important…

Kalya : Mon sommeil aussi ! A cette heure, j'aurais pu roupiller tranquillement dans mon lit mais à la place je me promène en forêt dans le noir avec mon frère qui s'enflamme !

Moi : Je suis sûr que l'endroit existe… Je le sens…

Kalya : Et c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Moi : Là d'où on vient…

Kalya : Attend…La vallée des sorciers ?

Moi : Tu sais où c'est ?

Kalya : Non…

Moi : On aurait dû demander à Yadera…

Kalya : On a été bête sur ce coup-là…

Nous soupirons à l'unisson avant de nous assoir près d'un arbre. Kalya fit apparaitre un feu de camp car mes cheveux commencés à revenir à la normale. Quant à moi, je créa un abri avec mes pouvoirs.

Kalya : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de tente, ça va tenir toute la nuit ?

Moi : Oui.

Kalya : Attention, nous refais pas le coup du « j'en peux plus » car je tiens pas à ce que tout ça nous tombe dessus.

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je maitrise ce sort-là.

Kalya : Je te fais confiance alors !

Moi : Une dernière chose…

Je tendis le bras vers l'arbre contre lequel nous étions et fabriqua deux hamacs à base des branches et des feuillages.

Kalya : Où as-tu appris tout ça ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas, je pense à des choses et elles apparaissent.

Kalya : Tu pourrais pas penser à un bon steak là ?

Moi : Kalya…

Kalya : Quoi ? Ça creuse de marcher…

Je soupira… J'attrapa mon sac et en sortis quelques aliments ainsi que de la nourriture pour familier.

Kalya : Tu les as volés ?

Moi : Bien sur que non… J'ai eu le temps de faire un tour au marché tout à l'heure.

Kalya : Ok…

Moi : Repose-toi, je prépare le repas.

Kalya : Tu sais cuisiner ?

Moi : C'est moi ou tu me prends pour un incapable ?

Kalya : Non c'est juste qu'avec tes pouvoirs tu pourrais tout faire.

Moi : Il y a des choses qui sont meilleures quand on les fait soi-même…Je ne suis pas un pro mais je me débrouille.

Kalya : Tu veux un coup de main ?

Moi : Non.

Kalya se mise à gonfler les joues et alla bouder dans son hamac. Alys et Mint mangèrent en premier. Quant à moi, j'étais assis face au feu, en train d'éplucher quelques légumes. Mon regard se porta sur Kalya, elle s'était endormie…

Moi : Bon…

Opportuniste, je décida d'accélérer les choses d'un mouvement de la main. En quelques instants, le repas était prêt. J'alla vers Kalya et la secoua un peu.

Moi : C'est prêt ?

Kalya : Déjà…? J'ai dormi depuis combien de temps ?

Moi : Une bonne heure.

A suivre…


	63. Chapter 63

Le matin commençait à se lever. J'étais déjà levé mais n'avais pas quitté la chose qui m'avait servi de lit pour la nuit. J'avais mal dormi car je ne le savais pas mais…Kalya était horrible la nuit… J'avais donc fais les cent pas en une soirée pendant qu'elle ronflait… Elle était aussi réveillée et était en train de déjeuner.

Kalya : T'a pas faim ?

Moi : Non…

Kalya : T'a une sale tête ce matin…Tu devrais voir les cernes que tu as…

Moi : Je m'en passerais merci…

Kalya : T'est prêt pour y aller ?

Moi : On va dire que oui…

Je me décida à me lever et à ranger mes affaires avec l'aide de la magie car il était hors de question que je me baisse, j'avais affreusement mal au dos. Une fois le campement disparu, on se remit en route. Je marchais assez lentement et n'arrêtez pas de bailler.

Kalya : T'est long !

Moi : Toi tu as dormi…

Kalya : Tu as le sommeil si léger que ça ?

Moi : C'était plutôt ce qu'il y avait autour qui m'empêcher de dormir…Bon... Je crois qu'on arrive bientôt au fond de la forêt.

Kalya : Le fond ?

Moi : Là où personne ne s'aventure « normalement ».

Kalya : Je n'aime pas le ton que tu as employé pour le dernier mot…Et y'a quoi dans le fond ?

Moi : Notre destination.

Kalya : Oui mais y'a quoi comme bestiole ?! J'ai pas envie de me faire manger !

Moi : Tu as quel âge ?

Kalya : Le même âge que toi abruti ! Et toi, t'a pas un peu peur ?! On va direct à la mort si on rentre là-dedans !

Moi : Peut-être mais j'ai la certitude que c'est là-bas…J'en ai la sensation…

Kalya : Comment ça ?

Moi : Viens par ici.

Je lui attrapa doucement la main.

Moi : Ferme-les yeux…Tu ne ressens rien ?

Kalya : Si…C'est comme si…La forêt m'attirait…

Moi : Tu vois, c'est par là.

Kalya : J'ai peur…Je ne suis jamais allé dans cette partie de la forêt…

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Je serra ses mains dans les miennes et lui fit un sourire.

Moi : Et n'oublie pas qu'on a deux petits gardes du corps avec nous ! Alys, Mint on compte sur vous !

Kalya : T'est bête.

Moi : Peut-être mais ça te fait rire, tu es plus mignonne quand tu souris.

Kalya : Merci.

Moi : Allez, on y va.

Je garda sa main dans la main et nous nous sommes remis en route. Je voyais bien ses angoisses. Moi non plus je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Une idée me vint en tête pour détendre ma sœur. Je me mis à fredonner un air, ce qui interpella Kalya.

Moi : Si tu es effrayé…Regarde le ciel….Les étoiles te protègent…Lorsque minuit arrive, la lune te sourit et le monde se remplit de magie… Eau, feu, air et terre… La magie est un don millénaire… Elle vit en toi et te voit grandir, rire et sourire… La magie…C'est notre raison de vivre…

Kalya : Waouh…Tu as vraiment une voix magnifique…

Moi : Merci, cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas chantées.

Kalya : J'ai appris que tu faisais de la musique.

Moi : Oui mais je ne joue pas beaucoup.

Kalya : Tu pourras me jouer un morceau ?

Moi : Si tu veux…Ça t'a détendu un peu ?

Kalya : Oui ! Je vais beaucoup mieux ! Mais…Il y a une suite ?

Moi : Pas encore, j'ai inventé les paroles à l'instant.

Kalya : Tu es vraiment doué.

Moi : C'est gentil.

A suivre…


	64. Chapter 64

Nous marchions depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Il faisait très sombre et le chemin était encombré part d'énormes racines et des ronces. Kalya et moi essayons d'éviter les dégâts autant que possible. Je tentais de dégager le chemin avec mes pouvoirs mais la nature était visiblement très résistante.

Moi : Tu t'en sors Kalya ?

Kalya : Pas trop… ! J'ai envie de brûler tout ça pour être tranquille !

Moi : Non, n'endommage pas la forêt…Moi je ne fais que décaler les obstacles, je ne les brûle pas.

Kalya : On est bientôt arrivé ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas Kalya…C'est bizarre…La sensation de tout à l'heure se décuple de plus en plus mais rien à l'horizon.

Kalya : Il n'y a pas un truc magique ou autre chose ?

Moi : Ça m'étonnerait…Je pense que…Ah !

Soudain, le peu de lumière autour de moi disparu. J'étais en train de tomber je ne sais où. J'entendis Kalya crier mon nom. D'un coup, je m'écrasa contre quelque chose avant de rebondir et de chuter à nouveau. Je me cognais de partout, ça faisait mal. J'essayais d'utiliser ma magie mais à chaque fois je heurtais quelque chose. Je commençais à apercevoir de la lumière au loin. Je tenta de foncer tête baissée et ainsi d'utiliser mes pouvoirs mais quelque chose m'avait cogné en plein visage. Enfin, je m'écrasa au sol et atterris dans de l'eau glacée mélanger à de la boue. J'étais couché, j'avais mal. Je regarda autour de moi, il y avait des arbres, des buissons et plusieurs coins d'eau. Je tenta de me relever, j'étais trempé et mes vêtements étaient couverts de boue…J'étais frigorifié… Je tremblais tout en essayant de sortir de cette mare de boue dans laquelle j'étais tombée…

Moi : Où suis-je… ?

Mon regard se porta vers le trou dans lequel j'étais tombé…Décidément, j'avais le chic pour tomber dans ce genre de tunnel. J'espérais juste Kalya n'allait pas faire de même avec mes familiers. Pour lui montrer signe de vie, je fis un mini feu d'artifice dans le tunnel. La tâche terminée, je me retourna et regarda autour de moi. Je leva la tête vers le ciel et soudain…Je rata un battement de cœur…

Moi : Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Face à moi, était planté un arbre gigantesque quelque peu brûlé. Je n'avais jamais vu un arbre si grand de toute ma vie…C'était celui de mon rêve ! Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir l'arbre énorme. Il y avait des portes et des fenêtres. Autour de l'arbre se trouver des restes de cabanes mais mon attention se porta vers le château de végétaux. J'y entra sans demander mon reste. Je resta bouche bée face à cette immensité.

Moi : Alors…C'était là…

Kalya : Gaël !

Je me retourna vivement vers ce cri que je reconnut entre mille. Je vis Kalya, Alys et Mint courir vers moi. Les trois me sautèrent dessus.

Kalya : Idiot ! Sais-tu à quel point on a eu peur ?!

Moi : Kalya ! On y est !

Kalya : N'ignore pas ma question !

Moi : Nous y sommes ! Nous sommes nés ici ! C'est là que tout a eu lieu !

Comme un enfant. Je l'attrapa et la tira dans ce lieu où nous avons vu le jour. Je pris l'initiative de visiter toutes les salles. Je lâcha même Kalya pour aller plus vite. Je monta les escaliers presque en courant. Il y avait des tas de salles, des laboratoires d'Alchimie, des bibliothèque…La majorité de l'endroit était brûlé ou détruit mais on reconnaissait bien l'utilité des pièces. Soudain, j'arrive dans une salle gigantesque…

Moi : La salle du trône ?

C'était bien ça…Il y avait deux énorme fauteuil abîmé au fond de la salle. Je m'approcha et toucha le meuble du bout des doigts. Mon attention se porta vers une tapisserie gigantesque se trouvant au mur. C'était le motif se trouvant sur ma cape. Je me balada dans la salle avant de remarquer quelque chose. Un drap recouvrait quelque chose au mur… Je m'approcha du tissu et l'ôta. Je découvris un portrait. Un homme, une femme et deux enfants…

Kalya : Gaël ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

Moi : Viens voir…

Kalya : C'est quoi ? Un portrait ? Nos parents…

Moi : Et nous…

Kalya : Je n'aurais jamais cru que maman était si belle…

Moi : En effet, elle était magnifique…

Kalya : Tu lui ressembles…

Moi : Toi, tu ressembles à papa…

Nous observions le portrait avec une expression remplie de tristesse. Mon père avait vraiment un air à se faire respecter, sur le portrait il avait un peu de barbe contrairement à l'image dans le livre. Ma mère quant à elle, elle était splendide…De cheveux d'une longueur incroyable, des yeux d'or et une peau blanche comme neige. Kalya et moi ? Nous étions bébé et je n'arriverais pas à reconnaitre qui est qui dans les bras de nos parents.

Kalya : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Moi : On continue de chercher…

Kalya : Quoi ?

Moi : Nous verrons bien…

A suivre…


	65. Chapter 65

Les heures passaient…Kalya et moi fouillons l'arbre de fond en comble en espérant trouver quelques choses d'intéressant. Nous nous étions séparés pour augmenter le pourcentage de recherche. J'avais laissé Mint avec elle. De notre côté, Alys et moi étions dans ce qui autrefois était une bibliothèque. J'étais assis à même le sol en train de lire les livres n'ayant pas succombé aux flammes. J'avais développé un sort me permettant de lire des livres à une vitesse incroyable, je pouvais même en lire plusieurs à la fois. Leur contenu se glissait peu à peu dans mon esprit. Les ouvrages parlaient des sorciers, de la forêt, des créatures qui la peuplent…Il y avait aussi des livres de sort, j'avais décidé de garder certains d'entre eux. L'un des livres m'avait particulièrement attiré, il parlait de la famille royale et de l'histoire du peuple des sorciers. Il y avait même des dessins…Jadis, cet endroit resplendissait…Maintenant, l'arbre est à moitié endommagé et le reste du village a été calciné. Enfin, je finis de lire les livres de l'immense pièce. J'attrapa mon sac qui désormais était assez lourd. Alys plongea dedans et se posa sur quelques parchemins entassés dans un coin.

Moi : Pas trop à l'étroit ?

Elle me répondit d'un signe de tête négatif. Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Je quitta la bibliothèque pour attaquer l'étage supérieur. Je m'avança vers les escaliers mais…

Moi : Oh non…

L'escalier était détruit… Je posa mon pied sur une marche, celle-ci se craqua sous mon poids. Je m'accroupis et posa mes mains au sol. Un escalier de glace remplaça l'ancien. Le passage à nouveau disponible, je grimpa les marches une par une. Certes, c'était un peu glissant mais ça tenait. De plus, c'était très esthétique. J'étais plutôt fier de moi. La grimpette étant terminée, je fis face à une énorme porte. Je ne chercha pas à comprendre et entra dans la salle. Je posa ma main sur la poignée avant de la tourner et d'entrer. Une fois de plus, la pièce était gigantesque. Cela ressemblé à une chambre. Elle devait appartenir à quelqu'un d'important puisqu'elle était à l'avant-dernier étage du château. Je promena mon regard dans la pièce. Soudain, j'aperçut quelque chose ressemblant à un landau. Je compris que j'étais dans la chambre de mes parents… J'inspecta le reste de la pièce. Il y avait un énorme lit, des commodes, armoires, miroirs et même un coin d'amusement pour enfants. Bien sûr, la moitié de la chambre a reçu des dégâts mais par apport aux autres pièces, elle est plutôt en bon état. Je m'approcha d'une coiffeuse non loin du lit. Je fouilla dans les tiroirs…Des brosses, des bijoux…Je regarda un peu partout avant de tomber sur quelque chose que je jugea important. C'était un petit cadre en bois d'ébène dans lequel se trouvait une photo familiale. La même que dans la salle du trône.

Moi : Au moins, ça me fera un souvenir d'eux…

Je posa le cadre dans mon sac avant de continuer mes recherches. J'avança vers un bureau, lui aussi en ébène. J'avais à peu près le même dans ma chambre et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est meubles caches un petit trésor. Je m'agenouilla face au bureau et passa ma main en dessous, cherchant un petit trou dans lequel je glissa mon doigt et soudain, un tiroir secret apparut.

Moi : Bingo.

J'ouvris le tiroir et trouva à l'intérieur, un livre…Ou plutôt un journal…Je le pris dans mes mains avant de l'ouvrir et de le lire. C'était une magnifique écriture mais…C'était de l'elfique. Par chance, je maitrisais la langue. C'était nécessaire pour les sorts. Visiblement, c'était ma mère qui tenait ce journal. Elle parlait d'elle, de mon père…Je tourna quelques pages avant d'arriver à un passage où elle parlait de nous… « Ma mère me disait autrefois, que devenir mère était merveilleux… Je ne l'avais pas cru à cause de mon jeune âge…Endrick et moi étions mariés depuis quelques mois déjà. Savoir que j'étais une tête couronnée, me paraissait encore bizarre mais j'étais avec celui que j'aimais, c'était le principal ».

Alors comme ça, le vrai nom de mon père était Endrick…Bref ! Continuons ! « Un matin, je me réveilla dans les bras de mon aimé qui me regardait avec des yeux doux. Nous étions rester comme ça un moment et soudainement, Endrick posa sa main sur mon ventre et se mit à me parler d'enfant. Autant vous dire que je fus effrayer mais il m'avoua qu'avoir un enfant de nous deux serait la plus belle chose qu'il puisse lui arriver. Il se passa quelques jours pendant lesquels je réfléchis intensément. Etre mère ? Etais-je faite pour ça ? Je me posais toutes sortes de questions mais finalement, je compris que c'était un moyen de compléter ce bonheur que je vivais avec mon beau sorcier. Lorsque j'annonça ma décision à Endrick, il fut comme un petit sorcier à qui on venait d'annoncer sa réussite au test de capacité…Les mois passèrent, je voyais mon ventre prendre du volume au fil des jours. Enfin, l'accouchement arriva. C'était mon ancienne mentor, Yadera, qui m'aida pour cette tâche. Lorsque mon enfant quitta mon ventre et que je le vis, je me mis à pleurer mais aussi à sourire. Ce petit garçon était ma plus grande victoire. Après tant de douleur, j'avais reçu cette tendresse tant souhaité durant cette heure. Endrick qui était tombé dans les pommes, ne vit pas l'enfant avant un moment. Alors que je croyais mon calvaire terminé, je sentis à nouveau cette douleur dans mon bas-ventre. Yadera me conseilla alors de recommencer l'exercice et quelques instants plus tard, elle m'annonça qu'un deuxième enfant arriver. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Endrick, lui, tomba à nouveau. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me retrouva non pas avec un mais deux enfants dans les bras. Une garçon et une fille…Tous les deux étaient magnifiques malgré leurs cheveux blancs couverts de sang. A ce moment-là, je pensa à ma mère et aux paroles qu'elle m'avait confiée il y a quelques années « lorsque tu verras ton enfant pour la première fois, toutes tes craintes disparaitrons ». Maintenant je comprenais ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là ».

Eh bien…Cela me faisait drôle d'avoir appris ce genre de chose. En revanche, j'avais beau passer les pages, nos noms n'étaient écrits nulle part. Etrange…Je ferma le journal et le mis également dans mon sac puis je quitta la chambre pour entamer le dernier étage du château. Par chance, les escaliers étaient entiers. Cette fois, j'avais eu le droit à un observatoire dans lequel se trouver un télescope géant et le plafond mais ce qui m'attira le plus c'était le plafond magique. Il y avait des étoiles qui brillaient. Etrange…Il n'y a pourtant plus personne ici…

Moi : Bizarre…

A suivre…


	66. Chapter 66

Nous avions passé la journée à fouiller le château et ses environs. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment. Kalya s'était déjà endormi auprès de mes familiers, quant à moi je lisais encore quelques livres. Mon regard se détacha des pages dont le contenu commencer à devenir flou à cause de la fatigue. Je me mis à regarder le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Le ciel était rempli d'étoile et la lune était pleine. Sauf que le charme du moment présent vint se briser à cause des ronflements de Kalya…

Kalya : Manger…

Moi : Estomac sur patte…

Cette fille était la grâce incarnée avec son filet de bave qui lui coulait des lèvres. Je détourna le regard en lâchant un léger soupir. Je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts…J'étais fatigué…

? : Gaël…

Je sursauta en attendant cette voix. Je parcourus la pièce du regard mais rien apars Kalya et mes familiers. Je me leva et avança vers le milieu de la pièce.

Moi : Qui est là… ?

? : Gaël...

Un grincement de porte retentit…La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Je m'avança vers celle-ci. Je tendis les mains vers l'avant, de l'air froid sortait de mes paumes. J'étais prêt à attaquer en cas de besoin. Plus je m'avancer vers la sortie, plus j'apercevais une lueur bleue…Lorsque je fus à l'extérieur de la chambre, je fus face à l'une de mes connaissances. C'était le feu follet.

Moi : Encore toi…

La petite flamme bleue avait l'aire contente de me voir, elle se mise à tourner autour de moi.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois ?

? : Sorcier…Guerre… Eel…

Moi : Oui, il y a bien eu une guerre.

? : Miiko…

Moi : Quoi ?

? : Miiko…

Moi : Une minute, qu'est-ce que Miiko fait dans cette histoire ?

? : Père…

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

? : Suivre…

Moi : Tu veux que je te suive ?

Sans me donner aucune réponse, il se mit à voler avant de s'arrêter. Il voulait que je le suive…Je m'exécuta… Je suivis le feu follet jusqu'à la sortie du château. La petite chose m'emmena jusqu'aux ruines qu'était devenu le village. Le feu follet se mis à faire des cercles autours de moi.

Moi : Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?

Toujours aucune réponse…Mais…Le sol se mit soudainement à prendre une teinte bleutée et d'un coup, tout ce qui était autour de moi fut reconstruit. C'était incroyable…Il y avait même des gens ! Tous portaient presque les mêmes vêtements…Ils avaient tous des yeux jaunes et les cheveux blancs…C'était des sorciers…Soudain, je vis un visage qui ne m'était pas inconnu. C'était mon père, il était avec un autre homme dont le visage me semblait familier…Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient mais les deux riaient. Ils avaient l'air d'être complice. Une minute…Cet homme…C'est un Kitsune ! Ça y est…Je sais où je l'ai vu !

Moi : C'est le père de Miiko !

D'un coup…Tout disparu…Le décor était à nouveau composé de ruines… Choqué, je me mis à chercher le feu follet. Je me retourna vivement et fis face à ce grand homme et aux oreilles et à la queue noire comme l'ébène…

Moi : Markof…

Markof : Cela faisait longtemps mon p'tit Gaël…Tu es devenu un grand gaillard, un peu mince mais bon…

Moi : Markof ! Où est le feu follet ?!

Markof : Tu l'as devant toi…

Moi : Mais…Vous êtes… Vous aviez disparu après une mission et vous êtes considéré comme mort !

Markof : C'est une longue histoire…

Moi : Et vous êtes dans le village des sorciers !

Markof : Eh oui, j'étais ami avec ton père ! D'ailleurs…Tu ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup, tu as plus le portrait de ta mère…

Moi : Là n'est pas la question ! Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Vous étiez là non ?! Le jour de la guerre !

Markof : Oui…J'étais là, malheureusement… Mais contrairement aux autres, je ne cherchais pas de mal au sorcier, bien au contraire… Je t'ai aidé.

Moi : Vous m'avez aidé… ?

A suivre…


	67. Chapter 67

Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Et encore moins quoi dire… Face à moi se trouver le fantôme du père de Miiko, Markof. D'après ses dires, il était ami avec mon père et venait de me révéler que dans le passé il m'avait aidé.

Moi : Vous parlez de la fois où vous m'avez tiré des griffes des villageois ?

Markof : Pas vraiment…Je parle du jour de la bataille…

Moi : Comment ça ?

Markof : Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais c'est moi qui ai prévenu tes parents de l'attaque.

Moi : C'est vrai ?

Markof : Oui…C'est aussi moi qui vous ai mis à l'abri toi et ta sœurette lorsque ta mère n'avait plus de force.

Moi : Ce n'était pas Yadera ?

Markof : Yadera est peut-être puissante mais avec deux enfants dans les bras, elle n'aurait jamais pu quitter la forêt à temps, c'est pour ça que je l'ai aidé en prenant ta sœur.

Moi : Que s'est-il passé après ?

Markof : J'avais la petite dans les bras et j'avais aussi décidé d'aider ta mère malgré ses réticences…Voir ses yeux remplis de larmes quand elle a vu l'un de ses enfants partir fut horrible…Je l'ai emmené de force avec moi et nous avons rejoint Yadera, elle t'avait déjà mis en lieu sur…

Moi : Elle m'a donné à des voyageurs…

Markof : Dis-toi que si elle n'avait pas fait ça, tu ne serais pas là…Les soldats savaient qu'il y avait deux enfants et ils les on cherchait pendant des jours sans pour autant les trouver.

Moi : Qu'est-il devenu de Kalya ? Et ma mère ?

Markof : Kalya a aussi était confié à une famille…Quant à ta mère…Elle a soudainement disparu pendant la nuit…

Moi : Que savait-vous d'autres ? Dites-moi !

Markof : La dernière chose dont je me rappelle…C'est la voix de ta mère…Une fois, je l'ai entendu chanter, elle avait une voix de cristal…

Moi : Markof ! Ne me cachez-rien !

Markof : Je ne te cache rien mon petit Gaël...Je te le promets… Gaël…

Moi : Oui ?

Markof : Comment va Miiko ?

Moi : Elle se porte à merveille et dirige la garde d'Eel comme une vraie chef.

Markof : Elle tient bien de moi…J'aimerais tellement être près d'elle…

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Markof baissa la tête. Je vis une larme…Ses jambes commençaient à disparaitre…A ce moment même, une idée me vint.

Moi : Attendez ! Je crois que j'ai une solution !

Markof : Vraiment ?

Moi : Oui ! Vos paroles m'ont touché et je veux vous remercier ! Laissez-moi un instant…

Aussitôt, je m'assis au sol, en tailleur. Je joignis mes mains et ferma les yeux. Je régla ma respiration un moment. Je sentais la chaleur et le froid monter en moi. Un peu comme la dernière fois…J'ouvris les yeux. Des flammes bleues étaient près de mon visage…Mes cheveux avaient à nouveau changé. Je posa mes mains doucement au sol et me concentra fort. Je sentis le sol se mouvoir sous moi et les branches d'arbres vinrent me rejoindre. Elles se mirent à former une tresse qui se resserrer de plus en plus. Les branches devenaient blanches et lisses pour former un bâton. En haut du bâton, commençait à se former une cage. Le tout commençait se concrétiser. Quelques touches de glace apparurent sur le bâton qui s'allongea jusqu'à obtenir une taille convenable. Soudain, je rompis tout d'un geste de main. Je me releva et m'approcha de mon œuvre qui flotter dans les airs. J'attrapa le bâton qui était devenu un sceptre.

Markof : Que vas-tu faire avec ça ?

Moi : Miiko a déjà un sceptre mais je suis sûre qu'elle préféra celui-là, surtout si un petit feu follet vient se loger en haut du sceptre.

Markof : Tu veux dire que…

Moi : Comme ça, vous serez toujours avec elle.

Je tendis le sceptre vers Markof…Je le vis fermer les yeux, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Une trainé de flammes bleutées vint se loger dans la cage en haut du sceptre. Un léger « merci » vint retentir à mes oreilles. Mon regard se posa sur la flamme trônant en haut du sceptre nacré.

Moi : De rien…

Après ça…Je regarda une dernière fois autour de moi avant de retourner dans l'arbre géant pour y retrouver ma chère sœur et mes familiers surement toujours endormis. Lorsque j'arriva dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, je me mis contre Kalya après avoir posé le sceptre. Elle ne tarda pas à se coller à moi et à s'accrocher à mes vêtements. Ma main alla se plonger dans ses longs cheveux et je posa mon front contre le sien…

Moi : Maintenant…C'est à moi de veiller sur toi…

A suivre…


	68. Chapter 68

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient d'apparaitre. Nous étions déjà prêts à partir. Après tout, nous étions partis depuis assez longtemps et pour l'instant, nous n'avions plus rien à faire ici. Certes nous reviendrons mais pour l'heure, il nous faut regagner le Q.G. Une fois prêt, nous avions quitté les lieux grâce à un escalier de glace que j'avais créé. Pas de question de grimper dans le trou dans lequel j'étais tombé. D'ailleurs, la première chose que je ferai en rentrant, c'est de laver mes vêtements. J'avais toujours de la boue…Même dans mes cheveux…Et pas question de me laver ici ! L'eau est bien trop sale… Sérieusement…Je déteste être sale…Et bien sûr, les seules choses que j'ai oublié de prendre ce sont des vêtements de rechange… Autant vous dire que je n'avais faits que me lamenter tout le long du chemin. C'est seulement lorsque la nuit fut tombée que nous sommes arrivés à Eel. Nous fûmes surpris en arrivant à la grande porte. Il y avait plein de gardes.

? : Ils sont là !

Aussitôt, nous nous sommes sentis visés. Un groupe de personnes arriva vers nous et nous emmena sans nous demander notre avis. L'on fut escorté jusqu'au Q.G…Je savais ce qui nous attendaient… Mes craintes se confirmèrent lorsque deux gardes nous on conduit jusqu'à la salle du Cristal…

Moi : Prépares-toi…

La porte s'ouvrit. La première chose que je vis, fut une tignasse noire. Sa propriétaire se retourna…Je vis la colère dans son regard. Elle s'approchait de nous. Les deux gardes en profitèrent pour partir…Nous étions seuls avec elle… Une fois à un mètre de nous, elle nous demanda calmement.

Miiko : Où étiez-vous partis ?

Moi : Dans la forêt…

Miiko : Pour faire quoi ?

Kalya : Trouver l'ancien château des sorciers…

Miiko : Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ?

Moi et Kalya : On voulait y aller seuls…

Aussitôt, le visage de Miiko prit des couleurs. Je gela un peu mes oreilles pour éviter d'entendre la crise qui allait suivre…J'eus pitié de Kalya et lui fit la même chose tout en étant discret. Miiko se mis à crier et à faire de grands gestes. Par chance, on ne l'entendait pas…Lorsqu'elle se calma, je fis discrètement disparaitre la glace.

Miiko : Bande d'idiots ! Je me suis inquiéter !

Moi : Excuse-moi Miiko, c'était mon idée…

Miiko : Je n'en doute pas un instant…Tu sembles perturber par tes origines…

Moi : C'est le cas…Je cherche à en savoir plus...En allant dans la forêt, nous avons découvert l'endroit d'où l'on vient et nous avons appris plein de choses ! Nous avons même ramené des objets !

Miiko : Quel genre d'objet ?

Sans hésitation, je sortis le cadre photo en bois de mon sac et le tendis à Miiko.

Miiko : Ce sont vos parents ?

Moi : Oui.

Il se passa quelques instants de silence avant que Miiko ne me lance un regard profond.

Miiko : Kalya, pourrais-tu me laisser seule avec ton frère ?

Kalya : Pas de problème !

Moi : Emmène Mint et Alys en même temps sil te plait.

Kalya : Ok ! A tout à l'heure !

Kalya parti presque en courant avec mes familiers. Mon attention se porta à nouveau sur Miiko.

Moi : Un problème ?

Miiko : J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as vu…

Moi : Je te l'ai dit…

Miiko : J'aimerais une explication plus précise.

Moi : C'était un arbre gigantesque mais il a été endommagé, il y a des tas de pièces à l'intérieur. C'est comme notre Q.G mais en plus…Magique… Il y a des plafonds d'étoiles, des bibliothèques immenses, une salle du trône gigantesque !

Miiko : Il y a vraiment tout ça ?

Moi : Comment ça ?

Miiko : Avant…Mon père me parlait d'un château dans la forêt…Il me disait que c'était là où vivait les protecteurs de la forêt et je me suis toujours demandé s'il exister vraiment… Tu connaissais mon père, il était un professionnel dans les histoires farfelues.

Un léger rire sortit de sa bouche suivit d'un sourire. Je m'approcha d'elle et pris le grand sceptre accroché dans mon dos pour lui tendre.

Moi : Ton père ne mentait pas et il m'a demandé de te donné ça.

Miiko me regarda d'un air perplexe avant de prendre le sceptre d'une main hésitante.

Miiko : Mais Gaël, mon père est…

Moi : Pas tout à fait, regarde la flamme.

Elle s'exécuta. Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Une trainée de flammes bleutées fit le tour d'elle avant qu'une forme enflammée se dresse devant elle. Cet homme si fort esquissa un doux sourire à sa fille avant de se tourner vers moi.

Markof : Merci…

Il se retourna vers sa fille, sa main effleura la joue de celle-ci qui eut soudainement les larmes aux yeux en voyant son père. Ils s'enlacèrent avant que Markof ne disparaisse petit à petit. Lorsqu'il fut totalement disparu, c'est dans mes bras que Miiko vint se blottir… Je posa ma main sur l'arrière de sa tête et se mit à la caresser doucement.

Moi : Je suis là…Ne t'inquiète pas…

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et la força doucement à me regarder. Je lui sécha ses larmes avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Miiko : Je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

Moi : Ton bonheur me suffit.

A suivre…


	69. Chapter 69

Nous étions rentrés hier. Après mon petit échange avec Miiko, j'étais directement parti me coucher. Le jour s'étant levé, je m'étais réveillé mais pas question de quitter mon lit pour l'instant. J'étais au chaud sous ma couette avec Mint et Alys près de moi. Je regardais l'extérieur à travers ma fenêtre. Ma couverture me remontait jusqu'au nez. Je trouvais qu'il faisait assez froid ce matin. Mon regard se porta sur mes deux familiers qui dormaient ensemble. Alys était couchée sur Mint, elle était sur le dos avec les quatre pattes écartées…On aurait dit une étoile de mers… Je me mis à rire doucement. Soudain, j'entendis des coups à ma porte. Autant vous dire que je n'avais aucune envie de me lever mais je n'avais pas tellement le choix… C'est donc avec regret que je quitta mon lit pour faire face au froid. J'enfila rapidement un pantalon et un kimono pour me couvrir un peu. J'alla ouvrir.

Moi : Oui ?

Se dressait devant moi, Jamon.

Jamon : Jamon emmener Gaël.

Moi : Pourquoi ? Il est encore trop tôt…Et je ne suis pas encore habillé…

Jamon : Ordre de Miiko, Gaël devoir allez avec Jamon.

Moi : Tu ne peux pas m'accorder quelques minutes pour me préparer ?

Jamon : Pas avoir le temps.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Jamon ouvrit ma porte en grand et me sortit de ma chambre avant de refermer la porte. Il me fit passer un premier. Miiko allait entendre parler de moi…Me faire sortir de mon lit de si bon matin…Et en plus, me faire balader dans le quartier général en tenue plutôt légère. Mon kimono s'ouvrait plutôt bien sûr mon torse que je détester montrer. Je tenter donc de cacher les parcelles de ma peau que je n'aimais pas. Arrivé à la salle du cristal, je vis Miiko près de notre source de vie.

Moi : J'espère que c'était urgent…

Miiko : Plutôt oui, il faut que l'on parle du cristal.

Moi : Si c'est ça, où est Kalya ?

Miiko : Je lui ai déjà parlé, elle s'est levé très tôt pour partir en forêt avec Ezarel.

Moi : Je vois… Mais tu aurais pour dire à Jamon qu'il me laisse au moins m'habiller…

Miiko : Dis-toi que ce kimono blanc te va très bien mais ce n'est pas le sujet…Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit au conseil ? Comme quoi toi et Kalya vous étiez capable de trouver les morceaux manquant du cristal ?

Moi : Oui.

Miiko : Et bien, le conseil est un peu pressé.

Moi : Donc tu veux que je trouve les morceaux du cristal le plus rapidement possible…

Miiko : Oui, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu te promènes un peu partout aujourd'hui pour en trouver un ou deux.

Moi : Très bien.

Miiko : Mais cette fois, tu seras accompagné ! Comme Kalya avec Ezarel !

Moi : Avec qui je dois aller ?

Miiko : Jamon !

Aussitôt mon visage s'affaissa…Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas Jamon mais quand même…

Miiko : Je plaisante ! Tu iras avec Valkyon !

Moi : Peste…

Miiko : Tu aurais dû voir la tête que tu as fait, bon ! Tu peux disposer !

Moi : Merci…

C'est donc avec la haine collée sur le visage, que je quitta la salle du cristal. Je me hâte de retourner dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfila un haut noir suivi d'un veston en cuir et d'un long manteau bleu marine avec des bottes et une ceinture de cuir au détaille argenté. J'attacha mes cheveux en queue et enfila deux-trois bijoux que j'avais trouvé au village des sorciers. Une fois mes bottes mises, je pris une sacoche et quitta ma chambre après avoir préparé la nourriture de mes familiers. Ils dormaient encore alors autant ne pas les dérangés. Je quitta ma chambre puis la ferma à doubles tours.

Valkyon : Tu as été rapide.

Je sursauta avant de me retourner. C'était Valkyon.

Moi : Ne me fais pas peur comme ça…

Valkyon : Pardonne-moi…Bonjour…

Moi : Bonjour.

Valkyon : Tu es prêt ?

Moi : Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller chercher ma ration.

Valkyon : J'avais pris quelque chose pour toi.

Il me montra le contenu de son sac, il y avait de la viande, des pommes de terre et un quelque chose d'autres que je n'avais pas réussi à identifier…

Moi : Excuse-moi mais…Je ne suis vraiment pas viande…

Valkyon : Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois si fin, tu ne manges pas correctement.

Moi : Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire… Je peux tout de même aller chercher un petit quelque chose ?

Valkyon : Très bien mais vite.

Pas besoin de me le dire une seconde fois, nous nous hâtons vers le garde-manger. C'était Jamon qui s'occuper du garde manger aujourd'hui.

Jamon : Gaël avoir besoin de quelque chose ?

Moi : Tu aurais des pommes Jamon ? Ainsi que du pain et du miel ?

Jamon : Jamon devoir regarder les portions de Gaël.

Moi : Une petite dose de chaque me suffira amplement, tu sais que je ne mange pas beaucoup.

Jamon alla regarder dans un bouquin au fond de la pièce et revint vers moi.

Jamon : Gaël pouvoir prendre ce qu'il veut.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Jamon : Miiko et Eweleïn dirent que Gaël très maigre et donc, Gaël devoir manger plus.

Valkyon : Tu vois.

Moi : Jamon, tu diras à Miiko que je mange ce que je veux et que ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne mange pas comme quatre, un peu comme elle.

Sans rien dire de plus, j'alla chercher ma pomme, mon bout de pain et mon miel dans les étagères. D'un coup, j'aperçus quelque chose qui fut très tentant…Valkyon arriva vers moi.

Valkyon : Tu as fini ?

Moi : Presque.

Valkyon : Je croyais que tu avais tout.

Moi : Jamon ?

Jamon : Oui ?

Moi : Je peux prendre des fraises ?

Jamon : Gaël pouvoir !

Valkyon : Pire qu'une femme qui fait régime…

Moi : Oh ! C'est bon !

A suivre…


	70. Chapter 70

Le silence régnait…Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que nous avions quitté le Q.G et je n'avais pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche depuis notre départ du garde-manger. Après la remarque de Valkyon, j'avais décidé de garder le silence. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué mais n'avait pas pour autant décidé de me parler. Ses paroles sur mon physique m'avaient vexé et je suis un peu de nature susceptible. Je marchais donc tête baissée et les mains dans les poches. Je profitais du silence pour me concentrer sur la présence des morceaux de cristal.

Valkyon : Toujours rien ?

Enfin…Il avait décidé d'ouvrir la bouche…Ce qui n'était toujours pas mon cas. Je détourna le regard et continua à me concentrer. Je sentis quelque chose de bizarre. Je fis quelques pas dans une direction au hasard, la sensation disparaissait. Je pris le chemin inverse, la sensation revint…Plus j'avançais plus je sentais quelque chose de bizarre… Je ne savais pas comment cela se faisait mais je me contentais de suivre le chemin que je me traçais dans mon esprit. Peut-être que le simple fait de vouloir trouver des morceaux de cristal, suffisaient à me faire sentir leur présence…Oui, c'était un peu simpliste mais c'était peu être ça… J'accéléra soudainement le pas. Je courais. Plus besoin de garder les yeux fermés, je pouvais voir où j'allais. La sensation me menait vers les hauteurs. Je fis un bond sur plusieurs tonneaux empilés pour atteindre des poutres sur lesquelles je grimpa afin d'arriver sur un toit. Valkyon me suivait toujours sans problème. Je sautais d'un toit à un autre...Soudain, je m'arrêta pour me tourner vers Valkyon.

Moi : Rapide et agile pour un tel gabarie, n'est-ce pas ?

Valkyon : Je te l'accorde, tu as des traces de cristal ?

Moi : Pas loin.

Valkyon : Tu le situes où à peu près ?

Moi : En haut de ce bâtiment.

Lui dis-je en montrant un toit plus haut que les autres.

Valkyon : On y va ?

Moi : Le premier arrivé ?

Valkyon : La récompense ?

Moi : Le gagnant choisira une fois là-haut !

Sans attendre le top départ, je me mis à courir. Je sauta sur un autre toit avant d'utiliser ma magie pour faire apparaitre un escalier de glace qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure que je montais dessus.

Valkyon : Tu triches !

Moi : Non ! J'utilise mon talent !

Un rire suivit ma remarque. Je courais toujours. Je ne me retournais même pas pour savoir où en était Valkyon. A ce moment même, j'avais l'impression de m'amuser. Je sauta à nouveau sur un toit et grimpa sur un mur pour atteindre l'endroit de mes convoitises.

Moi : Premier !

Je me tourna pour chercher Valkyon mais…Il n'était pas là…

Valkyon : Je t'ai attendu.

Je sursauta et fis volte-face. Il était devant moi…Très près…

Moi : Comment as-tu… ?

Valkyon : Moi aussi j'ai utilisé mes talents.

Me dit-il en me montrant un grappin métallique. Je me sentis beaucoup moi fier. Soudain…Il s'approcha encore plus de moi, son torse se collait au mien.

Valkyon : Maintenant je dois choisir ma récompense.

Il se mit à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. J'eus un frisson. Son visage changé… J'eus l'impression de voir Nevra. Je le repoussa d'un coup. Je le regarda, c'était bien Valkyon…

Valkyon : Gaël ?

Moi : Désolé…

C'était juste une illusion…

Valkyon : Je m'excuse si j'ai été grossier.

Moi : Non, non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que…

Valkyon : Tu sais…Te voir de si près…Ça m'a fait penser à la fois où tu m'as montré tes cicatrices.

Un choc parcouru tout mon corps…C'est vrai que je lui avais montré… Mes rougeurs revinrent aussitôt. Je ressentis un sentiment bizarre au fond de ma poitrine que je me mis à serrer…

Moi : Il faut y aller…

Sans dire un mot de plus, j'avança vers la cheminée du toit et grimpa dessus. Il y avait un nid de familiers. J'aperçus un éclat bleu. Je fouilla un peu et trouva ce que nous cherchons tous désespérément.

Moi : Et d'un…

A suivre…


	71. Chapter 71

Il était presque 16h. Valkyon et moi avions presque entièrement fouillé la cité d'Eel. Nous avions trouvé quatre morceaux de cristal. Actuellement, j'étais en train de manger ma pomme car je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de déjeuner. Au moment où j'avais voulu manger, j'avais à nouveau senti la présence d'un morceau de cristal. En ce moment, nous marchions dans la grande rue où se situer le marché. Il était bien plus calme que la dernière fois où je suis venue. Je voyais le regard des passants se poser sur moi. Certains avaient peur, d'autres non...

Moi : Il y en a qui me regardent bizarrement…

Valkyon : C'est surement à cause de tes longs cheveux blancs et tes yeux dorés.

Moi : Toi aussi tu as les cheveux blancs et les yeux dorés.

Valkyon : Oui mais j'ai la peau mâte, ce qui prouve que je ne suis pas un sorcier… D'ailleurs, en parlant de tes yeux, ils sont bien plus jaunes qu'avant. Depuis ce matin, tu as les pupilles dilatées.

Moi : C'est vrai ?

Valkyon : Oui, c'est depuis que tu cherches les cristaux.

Aussitôt, je vis un point d'eau vers lequel je m'approcha. J'y vis mon reflet et effectivement, mes pupilles étaient bien dilatées.

Moi : C'est moche…

Je me tourna vers Valkyon qui me regarda un moment.

Valkyon : Mais non.

Moi : Tu as hésité…

Valkyon : Disons que ça ne choque pas pour un sorcier…

Moi : Tu t'enfonces…

Valkyon : Dis-toi que tout est beau chez toi et là c'est une exception.

Moi : Donc c'est moche…

Je soupira et retourna vers mon reflet…En effet, c'était laid…Alors que j'étais en train de me lamenter sur mon sort, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Valkyon : Ne t'en fais pas, ça partira…Dis-toi que si c'est là, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Je ne répondis pas. Je préféra me taire plutôt que de lui dire qu'il n'était pas doué pour les compliments. Lorsque je termina mes lamentations, nous nous sommes remis en route. Direction le parc de la fontaine. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour y arriver. Une fois devant, je m'accroupis face à l'eau.

Moi : Je sens une présence assez forte.

Valkyon : Il va falloir se mouiller.

Moi : Non merci, je n'aime pas l'eau froide.

Valkyon : Pour quelqu'un qui utilise la glace ça m'étonne…Mais tu es le seul à sentir les cristaux alors si c'est moi qui y vais, cela va prendre un temps fou.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais dit une insulte…Dans une autre langue pour que la vulgarité de mes paroles passe un peu mieux. Valkyon me regarda interroger.

Moi : Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

Valkyon : Si tu le dis.

Il s'écarta le laissant place. J'ôta ma veste puis m'approcha de l'eau. J'aurais bien tout gelé mais il y avait des familiers qui jouer non loin. C'est donc avec regret que je plongea un pied dans l'eau. Par chance, celle-ci ne rentrer pas dans mes bottes qui me remontaient bien au-dessus du genou. J'attacha un peu plus mes cheveux pour qu'ils ne soient pas non plus mouillés. Je suis sur que j'avais l'air bête mais bon. Je m'avança dans l'eau en me guidant de la sensation du cristal. Mon regard se porta sur Valkyon, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il me regarder avec un sourire. A ce moment-là, je le détesta. Je continua mon chemin. Je priais pour ne pas tomber. Arrivé là où la sensation m'avait mené, je remonta ma manche avant de plonger le bras dans l'eau. Je chercha le morceau de cristal parmi la vase au fond du bassin. J'étais sur de faire une grimace horrible…Plus je promenais ma main dans cette horreur, plus j'avais peur de tomber sur quelque chose qui allait me faire regretter mon entrée dans cette masse d'eau.

Valkyon : Ça va Gaël ?

A nouveau, je récita plusieurs insultes en elfique. Je continua mes recherches quand soudain.

Moi : J'ai quelque chose !

J'essaya de l'extirper de la vase mais ça ne voulait pas sortir. Alors que je m'apprêter à utiliser ma deuxième main, la première s'enfonça dans quelque chose qui me tira d'un coup sec. J'eus le temps de crier avant de tomber dans l'eau. La chose me tenait et vint se poser sur moi. Je n'avais pas réussi à prendre de l'air avant de tomber dans l'eau, je commençais donc à m'étouffer. Alors que je commençai à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je vis quelque chose venir près de moi. La forme m'ôta du torse ce qui m'avait fait tomber dans l'eau avant de me remonter. Dès la seconde où je fus sorti de l'eau, je pris une grande inspiration. Valkyon se trouvait devant moi…Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Mon regard se porta sur mon sauveur…Cette fois c'était mes yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés. Ces cheveux noirs, ce bandeau…Cet œil argenté remplit de haine… Il me tenait fermement contre lui. L'une de ses mains était sur mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma taille.

Moi : Nevra… ?

A suivre…


	72. Chapter 72

Les secondes passez. Mon regard était toujours posé sur celui de Nevra qui avait perdu son éclat argenté pour une noirceur sans égale. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ce regard était destiné à Valkyon.

Moi : Ne…Nevra ?

Sans dire un mot, le concerné m'attrapa pour me prendre dans ses bras telle une femme et regagna la terre ferme.

Moi : Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il ne me répondit pas, j'essaya de me débattre mais rien à faire. Il se pencha vers le sol et attrapa mon manteau qu'il posa sur moi. J'eus aussitôt moins froid.

Valkyon : Nevra.

Nevra : Tais-toi, ça vaut mieux pour toi…

Il fit quelques pas, toujours avec moi dans ses bras avant de faire volte-face vers Valkyon.

Nevra : Ne t'approche plus de lui à l'avenir…

Ce fût ses derniers mots avant de partir. Il m'emmena avec lui. J'aurais dû résister allez-vous me dire…Je sais…Mais au fond de moi, quelque chose m'en empêcher…Sur tout le chemin, régna le silence. Je n'avais faits que le regarder. Son regard contenait toujours de la colère mais beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure. Il ne souriait pas et ne me regardait pas. Etant glacé, je décida de me blottir contre lui… Aussitôt, je me rappela des événements qui s'étaient déroulés la dernière fois que nous nous étions vue. Ma réaction… La façon dont je l'avais fait sortir de ma chambre… Ma main se resserra sur mon haut. Je serra les dents… A ce moment même, j'avais des regrets… Il se passa quelques minutes avant que l'on arrive au Q.G. Nevra m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je gardais le silence, tout comme lui. Une fois la porte fermé à clé, il me posa sur son lit avant de se pencher vers moi.

Nevra : Si tu ne retires pas tes vêtements tu vas attraper froid…

Je leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard s'était attendri. Quant au mien, je le détourna. Je ne fis rien, j'osais à peine bouger. Soudain, je sentis ses mains sur moi. Il m'ôta mon manteau avant d'attraper l'une de mes bottes en douceur.

Nevra : Je peux ?

Je ne répondis que d'un hochement de tête positif mais timide…Mon comportement était incompréhensible après ce que j'avais faits la dernière fois. Alors que je me remémorais le passé, je le vis retirer mes bottes…Puis mon veston…Vint ensuite mon haut…Il n'alla pas jusqu'au pantalon. A la place, il posa sur moi une couverture.

Nevra : Je te laisse t'occuper du bas, pendant ce temps je vais te préparer un bain.

Je ne répondis toujours pas…Il s'en alla…J'en profita pour ôter mon pantalon. Je garda mon collier et mon bracelet de sorcier. Les minutes passèrent et j'étais toujours seul. Lasser de cette solitude infernale, je quitta le lit, toujours couvert de la couette puis j'avança doucement vers le paravent. Je vis Nevra. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il vint vers moi. Il posa sa main sur mon front.

Nevra : Ça va…Pour l'instant tu n'as pas trop chaud, tu as mal à la tête ?

Moi : Non…

Nevra : Allez, rentre dans le bain, je vais te faire une tisane.

Il me guida jusqu'à la baignoire avant de partir une nouvelle fois. La couverture d'un noir de jais tomba au sol. Je passa une jambe pour la rentrée dans la baignoire, puis l'autre. Une fois les deux jambes dedans, je m'allongea un peu. Je détacha mes cheveux et profita de la chaleur de l'eau. Nevra ne tarda pas à revenir avec deux tasses sur un plateau. Il m'en tendit une, je la pris sans rien dire et me mis à boire le contenu. Je reconnus aussitôt ce gout qui m'était familier et que j'appréciais tant.

Nevra : Tu as reconnu ? C'est du thé aux groseilles, ton préféré. J'ai réussi à dénicher les fruits au garde-manger. Lorsque j'ai dit à Jamon que c'était pour toi, il m'a laissé les prendre sans rien dire…Je l'ai réussi ?

Moi : Oui…

Nevra : Tant mieux…Je suis content…

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Toute la colère s'était dissipée. Son visage était rempli de douceur et de bienveillance.

Moi : Nevra…

Nevra : Oui ?

Moi : Merci…

Nevra : Pour tout à l'heure ? C'était rien…

Moi : Il n'y a pas que pour tout à l'heure ! La dernière fois…Je t'ai mal traité ! J'ai même utilisé la magie pour que tu partes ! Je t'ai faits voler dans les airs et je t'ai détesté ! Malgré tout ça…Tu m'as quand même aidé et…Tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour le moins du monde…

Je serrais la tasse entre mes mains, une larme coula dans mon thé. Puis une deuxième…La troisième qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver fit arrêter ma Nevra qui l'arrêta avec sa main.

Nevra : Gaël…Le pire de nous deux, ce n'est pas toi mais moi…Ce que je t'ai faits est impardonnable…Je me suis lamenté tous les soirs depuis cet accident… J'ai réalisé que je t'aimais plus que tout…Tu te souviens de cette fille ? Je dois t'avouer qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle…Mais tu sais ce que j'ai faits ? Je l'ai est toute laisser tomber…Tu sais pourquoi ? Pour toi…Tout ça parce que je t'aime et même si tu es un sorcier et que les autres ne t'apprécie pas à cause de ta nature, sache que moi j'aurais toujours de profond sentiment pour toi. Pas seulement pour le sorcier…Mais pour le Gaël que je connais depuis des années et dont je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux…

A suivre…


	73. Chapter 73

J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre la situation…Tout se passait vraiment vite mais…Si nous étions comme ça c'était ma faute. Il était nu, dans la baignoire avec moi. Je sentais son torse dans mon dos. Ses mains sur ma peau, ses lèvres aussi. L'une de mes mains s'agripper à ses cheveux alors que l'autre griffer le bord de la baignoire. Chaque caresse qu'il me faisait était douces et magiques. Mon cœur bâtait la chamade. Sa déclaration m'avait mis dans tous mes états. J'étais rouge, j'avais chaud et je n'avais qu'une envie : lui. Je me tourna d'un coup face à lui. Ce qui l'étonna un peu. Je passa mes bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa fougueusement. J'avais retrouvé la douce sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes jambes entourées sa taille, nos torses étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Nos respirations se faisaient plus saccades au fil des minutes. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, je voulais plus que ses mains. C'était la première fois que j'agissais ainsi et ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire Nevra qui avait entrepris une préparation du bas mon corps. Des gémissements sortaient de mes lèvres. Mes ongles griffaient son dos. Mes dents mordaient son cou lorsqu'il n'occupait pas mes lèvres. Il ne tarda pas à corriger ce défaut. Il m'embrassait comme un fou…En fait, non… C'était moi qui étais devenu fou. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la chaleur dans la pièce devenait étouffante. De l'eau coulait de la baignoire. Je n'en pouvais plus…J'en avais assez…

Moi : Nevra…

Nevra : Qui a-t-il… ?

Ma main agrippa à nouveau ses cheveux et je poussa son visage vers moi pour le forcer à m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Moi : Dépêche-toi…

Je vis son visage prendre des couleurs. Soudain, il passa ses bras autour de moi et se leva avec moi au passage. Il nous fit sortir de la baignoire et m'emmena jusqu'à son lit. J'étais couché dos au matelas, les couvertures commencer à devenir humide à cause de l'eau sur nos corps. Je tremblais un peu…La peur et l'excitation se mélanger dans tout mon corps… Je regardais Nevra, il était dressé devant moi, me fixer. Il était levé sur ses genoux et tendit la main pour m'effleurer le torse de ses doigts.

Moi : Nevra…

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa une fois de plus, passant ses bras autour de mes hanches. Nos corps mouillés se toucher. Alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux, je sentis quelque chose rentré en moi. Je lâcha un gémissement plus fort que les autres et relâcha la tête en arrière sous le coup de la douleur. J'avais même griffé Nevra. Celui-ci me tenait fortement contre lui tout en continuant son périple. Une fois au fond, il ne bougea plus. Je sentis ses bras se desserrer de ma taille, il me regarda.

Nevra : Tu n'as pas trop mal… ?

Dit-il en me caressant la joue. Sa respiration était courte, tout comme la mienne. Dans un effort, je tendis la main vers son visage et remis en place l'une de ses mèches de cheveux trempés.

Moi : Je t'aime…

Il y eut un long silence… Nevra vint enfouir son visage dans mon coup et se mit à bouger soudainement. Un frisson parcouru tout mon corps. Il donna un coup de bassin plus fort que l'autre. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle… Il faisait des vas et viens fort et rapide…

Moi : Ne…Nevra ! Arrête… ! Doucement… !

Rien à faire…Il ne m'écoutait pas. Mon regard se porta sur son visage. Il serrait les dents, de l'eau perlée sur son visage, son œil était fermé. Alors que j'étais concentré sur son visage, je sentis la chose prendre du volume en moi. Les mouvements de Nevra devenaient de plus en plus rapides et fort à la fois. Je m'accrochais désespérément aux draps. Mes jambes étaient raides. Ma bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser passer mes cris de douleur et de plaisir…Car oui…Je ressentais tout de même du plaisir…Nevra touchait un point particulièrement sensible depuis quelques secondes, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je gémissais comme un fou, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nevra. Ça avait l'air de l'exciter. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche et sans retenue. Je n'étais plus très loin de la délivrance. Nevra se pencha encore un peu plus sur moi…Je sentis sa langue passait sur ma peau, ainsi que quelque chose qui me piqua le cou. Je me décala aussitôt et regarda Nevra droit dans les yeux. Les miens s'écarquillèrent comme jamais. Les dents de Nevra, elles…Elles…

Nevra : Je t'en prie, n'est pas peur…

Ses canines avaient poussé…Je savais qu'il était de nature vampirique mais jamais je n'avais vu ses dents. C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état.

Nevra : Sil te plait…Accepte… Je n'en peux plus…

Moi : Tes…Tes dents…

Nevra : C'est à cause de toi sil elles sont comme ça…

Il me donna un coup de bassin assez puissant.

Nevra : T'entendre gémir…Voir ton corps dénudé…Ta peau si blanche…Tes yeux magnifiques…Gaël…Je t'en supplie…

Je restais choqué face à ses canines. Qu'est-ce que ça allait me faire ? Aurais-je mal ? Surement…Quels seront les effets secondaires ? Je ne savais pas…Je laissa mes questions de côté et me redressa un peu pour embrasser Nevra rapidement. Le baiser rompu, je m'allongea à nouveau et tourna un peu la tête, lui dévoilant mon cou. Il ne tarda pas à y planter ses crocs. Je sentis la douleur passait. Je serras les dents et des poings. Ça faisait mal…Mais la douleur fut aussitôt remplacée par le plaisir qui revint lorsque Nevra recommença à bouger. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que je ne crie un bon coup et que je ne me libère. Nevra ne tarda pas à faire de même et s'écrasa sur moi en prenant soin de se retirer, ainsi que ses crocs. Il lapa les dernières goûtes de sang avant de m'embrasser. Je sentis mon propre sang se répandre dans ma bouche. Je passa mes mains autour de son cou et l'enlaça. Soudain, il rompit le baiser et me fixa.

Nevra : Moi aussi je t'aime…

A suivre…


	74. Chapter 74

Le soleil venait de se coucher. La lune venait de se lever. Un vent frais entré dans la chambre, ça faisait du bien. J'avais un peu chaud. Pour me rafraichir, je fis apparaitre deux glaçons dans mon thé à la groseille que je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, je peinais à rester assis pour le boire. Pendant que je souffrais, Nevra était assis derrière moi à m'embrasser la nuque. Je sentais ses doigts se baladaient dans mon dos, plus précisément sur mes cicatrices.

Moi : Nevra…Arrête de regarder...

Nevra : Ça te gêne encore ?

Moi : Un peu…

Ses bras entourèrent ma taille doucement et il posa son front sur l'arrière de ma tête.

Nevra : Ne t'inquiète pas, moi ça ne me dérangera jamais.

Je rougis et retourna à mon thé. Quant à lui, il se mit à nouveau à m'embrasser dans le cou. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me piquait fortement. Je me décala brusquement.

Moi : Ça fait mal… !

Nevra ne dit rien et se rapprocha de moi pour regarder mon cou.

Nevra : C'est encore un peu ouvert…Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler et… !

Moi : Je t'ai dis que c'était bon…

Nevra : Oui mais…Je n'avais jamais mordu avant…

Moi : C'est vrai ?

Nevra : Si je te dit la raison tu vas te moquer…

Moi : Dis toujours.

Il se mit soudainement à rougir et détourna le regard.

Nevra : J'ai toujours réservé ma première morsure pour la personne que j'aime…

Comme il l'avait prédit, j'avais pouffé de rire. Il prit encore plus de couleur.

Nevra : Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que tu allais te moquer !

Moi : Désolé, c'est juste que je ne connaissais pas cet aspect mignon de ta personnalité.

J'essaya de calmer mes rires et m'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras après avoir posé ma tasse.

Moi : Je te dire que j'apprécie ce côté de ta personnalité.

Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de son cou, je me rapprocha un peu plus de lui et pris le temps d'apprécier ce beau moment. Je sentis ses mains glisser sur mon dos. Je me recula un peu et l'embrassant passionnément. Lorsque le baiser se rompus, je repris ma position entre ses jambes avec ma tasse dans les mains. Je porta discrètement mon regard sur Nevra qui avait le visage rouge, visiblement ça lui faisait bizarre de me voir prendre des initiatives. Je me remis à boire mon breuvage jusqu'au bout. Une fois la tasse vide, je la posa sur la table de chevet et me coucha, Nevra fit de même.

Nevra : Demain, je veux qu'on passe la journée ensemble.

Je me tourna pour être face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me regarda tendrement.

Nevra : Je veux rattraper tout le temps que j'ai perdu quand tu n'étais pas avec moi…Et j'aimerais que tu me racontes un peu ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu es parti…

Moi : Je suis juste parti en forêt, rien de bien important…

Nevra : Pendant plusieurs jours ? Et avec Kalya et tes familiers en plus ? Tu sais que tu ne sais pas mentir…

Moi : Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis…

Nevra : Alors dis-moi la vérité.

Moi : D'accord, mais demain.

Nevra : Quoi ?

Moi : Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre…Donc je dors là.

Nevra : Et tes familiers ?

Je me pencha vers mes vêtements tombés au sol et attrapa une clé que je tendis à Nevra.

Moi : Tu peux aller leur donner à manger s'il te plait ? Je suis un peu…Dans l'incapacité de bouger…

Nevra : Tu n'en rajoute pas un peu ?

Moi : N'oublie pas que je ne sais pas mentir, alors ?

Nevra fit quelque peu la moue mais attrapa la clé avant de quitter le lit et de s'habiller. Il m'embrassa rapidement et parti. Maintenant que j'étais seul, je pouvais me reposer un peu. Je m'allongea et m'emmitoufla dans la couette. Je ferma les yeux et tenta de m'endormir…J'avais du mal… Je me retournais sans cesse dans le lit, essayant toutes les positions possibles. Soudain, j'aperçus le kimono de Nevra. Je l'attrapa. Il y avait son odeur dessus…C'était comme s'il était là, avec moi. Je serra le kimono contre moi et ferma les yeux à nouveau…Je finis par m'endormir.

A suivre…


	75. Chapter 75

Les rayons du soleil s'aventuraient de plus en plus dans la pièce. J'étais toujours au lit, dans ses bras. Il avait chaud. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter cette chaleur si douce qui me réchauffer. J'étais si bien contre lui. Il dormait encore. J'en profitais pour le regarder…Jamais je ne lui avouerais mais il est terriblement mignon quand il dort. Ses longs cils, ses lèvres entre ouverte, ses joues légèrement rouges… Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Alors que j'étais en train de le détailler comme jamais, ses paupières se mirent à bouger avant de s'ouvrirent en grand. Il n'était pas encore bien réveillé, il avait la tête dans le gaz.

Moi : Bonjour.

Il ne me répondit pas. En revanche, il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

Nevra : Tu as chaud…

Il se collait à moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

Nevra : Je suis crevé…J'ai pas envie d'aller en mission…

Moi : Tu es bien obligé si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille avec Valkyon.

Nevra : Je préférais même que tu y ailles avec Ezarel plutôt que lui…

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre vous ?

Nevra : Je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec toi…C'est tout…

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Nevra : Il a une façon de te regarder qui m'insupporte…Tu es à moi…

En disant ça, il me serra un peu plus…Comme un enfant qui ne veut pas qu'on lui prenne son jouet. C'était mignon.

Nevra : Tu sais…Avant, je croyais que tu étais attiré par Valkyon…

Mes joues se mirent soudainement à rougir. Je repensa à ce fameux moment où Valkyon avait vu mes cicatrices. Il y a aussi le jour où je me suis sentis terriblement mal pour avoir failli le blesser. C'était vrai qu'à l'époque, j'avais quelques attirances pour lui…Mais c'est fini… Pour confirmer mes pensées, j'embrassa Nevra avant de quitter doucement ses bras. Je quitta le lit malgré ma nudité. J'exposer mon dos à Nevra qui semblait apprécier le spectacle. Je m'avança quelque peu et attrapa son kimono que j'enfila.

Nevra : Tu sais que tu es terriblement excitant ?

Moi : Qui te dit que ce n'est pas voulu…

En effet, je me faisais volontairement désirant. Je voulais voir comment il allait réagir. Il était assis dans le lit, il se mordait les lèvres en tentant de se retenir. Quand à moi, j'alla derrière le paravent pour me changer. Etant donné que mes vêtements étaient encore mouillés, je pris l'un des pantalons de Nevra et enfila un haut lui appartenant également. Bien sûr, les vêtements étaient un peu grands pour moi mais bon…Je n'avais pas envie de remettre des vêtements glacés et j'avais encore moins envie d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, je préférais les garder pour plus tard car je savais que ça allait une fois de plus me fatiguer. Avant que je ne quitte l'arrière du paravent, un corps s'était interposé devant moi. C'était Nevra qui se tenait fièrement.

Nevra : Tu fais tout pour me séduire ma parole ?

Moi : Peut-être plus tard, là je vais aller me préparer. Viens me chercher dans ma chambre quand tu seras prêt.

Je l'embrassa rapidement avant de le quitter pour retourner en vitesse dans ma chambre. Je la ferma à clé et commença à me déshabiller. Je fis chauffer de l'eau dans ma baignoire et m'y plongea. Je n'y passa pas beaucoup de temps. Je me sécha rapidement et commença à m'habiller, aujourd'hui c'était tout en blanc. Une fois prêt, je prépara mes familiers car j'allais les prendre avec moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, on vint frapper à ma porte. C'était Nevra.

Nevra : Prêt ?

Moi : Oui.

Nevra : Tu prends les deux terreurs ?

Moi : Je suis sûre qu'ils sont bien plus sages que toi.

Nevra : C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très sage mais il y en a un hier qui n'était pas très innocent non plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mon visage devint rouge à nouveau. Je gonfla un peu les yeux.

Nevra : Tu es à croquer comme ça.

Moi : Mais…

Nevra : Allez, au garde mangé.

Sans tarder, il m'attrapa la main et m'emmena. Alys et Mint nous suivirent d'un pas joyeux. Comme à son habitude, Alys était assise sur le dos de Mint.

Nevra : T'a déjà pensé à acheter un collier à tes familiers ?

Moi : Non, pourquoi ?

Nevra : Il paraît que ça se fait pas mal en ce moment et puis je trouve ça pratique, par exemple la dernière fois le familier de Leiftan à encore fait des siennes et celle qui l'a trouvé à passer la journée à trouver son maitre.

Moi : C'est vrai que celui-là, c'est une terreur…Et dire que le caractère des familiers est censé ressembler à celui de leur maitre.

Nevra : On ne peut pas dire que tu aies vraiment choisi tes familiers mais je t'avoue qu'ils te ressemblent quand même. Alys à ton côté « tête en l'air » et Mint, ton côté « ronchon ».

Moi : Quel côté ronchon ?

Nevra : Un ronchon mignon qui arrive quand tu boudes, un peu comme là.

Moi : Arrête…

Nevra : T'est trognon.

A suivre…


	76. Chapter 76

Nous marchions depuis déjà un moment. Nous étions près de la mer. Une fois de plus je cherchais des cristaux, la seule différence était que mon partenaire avait changé. Miiko avait accepté que Nevra vienne avec moi pour sa plus grande joie. Pour lieu de recherche, nous avions choisi la plage. Alys et Mint en profitait donc pour jouer dans le sable. Je les gardais toujours à l'œil malgré le fait que je fouillais un peu partout.

Moi : Ne vous approchez pas trop de l'eau vous deux !

Ils se roulaient dans le sable, Alys suivait un crabe et Mint eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se fasse pincer par le crustacé. Je soupira. Nevra ne tarda pas à revenir vers moi.

Nevra : Tu trouves quelque chose ?

Moi : Pas vraiment… Je sens quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à la situer.

Nevra : Reposes-toi un peu, tu ne fais que chercher depuis tout à l'heure.

Moi : Tu as raison…

Je l'écouta et m'assis à même le sol. Je regardais mes deux familiers jouaient ensemble. Soudain, je sentis un rayon de soleil plus fort que les autres me taper dans les yeux. J'eus mal. Pour me protéger du soleil, je fis apparaitre un abri de glace autour de moi.

Nevra : Tu m'étonnes que tu ne bronzes pas, tu es toujours en train de te cacher du soleil.

Moi : Tu peux parler pour un vampire, toi aussi tu ne bronzes pas.

Nevra : Tu marques un point, c'est vrai que je préfère l'ombre.

Moi : En parlant d'ombre, comment ça se passe avec ta garde ?

Nevra : Ça va, ça va… On a eu deux petites nouvelles, de vraies potiches…

Moi : Tu es méchant.

Nevra : Tu ne touches jamais aux armes et pourtant tu arrives à les tenir correctement alors qu'elles non, du coup elles font des séances d'entrainement avec Jamon car pour l'instant je ne veut pas d'elles.

Moi : Tu ne leur as pas offert un cadeau…Jamon quand même…

Nevra : J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas les entrainer aux coups de pied, sinon elles vont être encore moins utiles qu'avant…Et toi, toujours pas décidé ?

Moi : Comment ça ?

Nevra : C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas parlé…Niveau des gardes ? T'est toujours pas décidé à en intégrer une ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Kalya aimerait intégrer la garde Absynthe.

Moi : Tu es sérieux ?

Nevra : Oui, j'ai même l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment la garde qui l'intéresse mais plutôt son chef.

Moi : C'est vrai qu'elle est proche d'Ezarel.

Nevra : On ne la voit plus beaucoup en ce moment.

Moi : Normal, elle passe du temps avec Yadera. Après ça sera mon tour car Yadera veut nous entrainer un peu.

Nevra : Je vois…Et pour les gardes ?

Moi : Nevra…

Je soupira une fois de plus. D'un coup, il attrapa ma main et posa ses lèvres dessus.

Nevra : Ça serait un honneur pour moi de t'avoir dans ma garde mais aussi à mes côtés.

Il me fit un sourire. Je me mis à rougir et détourna le regard tout en dégageant ma main.

Moi : J'y…J'y réfléchirais !

Nevra : Vraiment ? Tu me le promets ?

Moi : Promis…

Nevra : Merci...

Je le regarda. A ce même moment, il se releva. Il se frotta les fesses pour retirer le sable sur ses vêtements.

Nevra : On va se tremper les pieds ?

Moi : Je suis sûre que l'eau est froide…

Nevra : Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Soudain, il me poussa doucement en arrière et attrapa mes bottes qu'il enleva en deux secondes.

Moi : Hey !

Je voulus protester mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il m'avait déjà retiré mes chaussettes. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena jusqu'à la mer.

Moi : Nevra arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

Alors que lui avait déjà les pieds dans l'eau, moi j'étais accroché à lui.

Nevra : Elle est super bonne, tu devrais essayer.

Moi : Je suis sûr que c'est pas vrai…

Nevra : Fais-moi confiance.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me relâcha doucement. Je fis glisser mon pied dans l'eau avec appréhension. Finalement, l'eau n'était pas si froide. Un peu fraiche mais ça va. Lorsque je posa les deux pieds dans l'eau, je me sentis bizarre.

Nevra : Gaël ?

Moi : Il y a des cristaux…

Nevra : Où ?

Moi : Sous l'eau.

A suivre…


	77. Chapter 77

Nous étions retournés au Q.G en courant. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la salle du cristal, Miiko était là.

Moi : Miiko !

Miiko : Doucement les garçons ! Il ya un problème ?

Nevra : Oui et non... En fait on était à la plage pour chercher des cristaux et vu qu'on trouvait rien on a mis un peu les pieds dans l'eau et d'un coup Gaël ne s'est pas sentis bien.

Moi : J'ai senti la présence de cristaux.

Miiko : Combien ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a beaucoup.

Miiko : Où sont-ils ?

Moi : C'est ça le problème…Ils sont sous l'eau…

Miiko : Comment ont-ils fait pour arriver là ?!

Moi : Aucune idée mais il faut qu'on les cherche…

Nevra : Et donc on a besoin de ton aide.

Moi : Peut-on avoir ton accord pour concocter une potion nous permettant de nous transformer en créature marine.

Aussitôt, le visage de Miiko prit une pointe négative. Elle se tourna et se mit à faire quelques pas. Elle réfléchissait.

Miiko : Etant donné que c'est pour une bonne cause, je peux vous donner la permission… Allez donc voir Yadera.

Moi : Pourquoi pas Ezarel ?

Miiko : Ezarel s'occupe de nouvelles recrues et Yadera te chercher Gaël.

Moi : Nous y allons de ce pas alors.

Après avoir remercié Miiko, nous partons pour la ville. Yadera habitait désormais à Eel donc c'était plus pratique pour nous. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à son domicile qui était assez loin de la foule. Elle avait sa petite maison à elle toute seule. Je frappa à la porte.

Moi : Yadera ! C'est moi, Gaël !

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit.

Yadera : Entre !

Nevra et moi sommes entrés. La maison était impeccable, tout était rangé. Yadera était assise dans un fauteuil.

Yadera : Te voilà enfin !

Moi : Il paraît que tu me cherchais.

Yadera : En effet, j'ai entendu dire que tu es allé sur les terres des sorciers…Hein ? Petit imbécile ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir !

Moi : Pardonne-moi…

Yadera : Tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver et tu aurais pu te rompre le cou lorsque tu es tombé dans le terrier !

Moi : Terrier ?

Yadera : Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, pendant ton entrainement.

Moi : Justement, il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard car aujourd'hui nous avons besoin de toi car il nous faudrait une potion.

Yadera : Quel genre de potion ?

Moi : Pour une transformation en créature marine, il faut que nous allions dans la mer pour retrouver les morceaux de cristaux.

Yadera : Vous serrez combien ?

Moi : Quelque un.

Yadera : Je vais en préparer dix, on ne sait jamais.

Moi : Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Yadera : Je suis au service de la famille royale des sorciers depuis longtemps et je me dois de veiller sur toi et ta sœur…La potion sera prête pour demain.

Nevra : Ça nous laisse le temps de trouver des gens qui pourraient venir avec nous.

Moi : Tout est parfait alors ! Merci Yadera, après ça on pourra faire l'entrainement.

Yadera : Très bien.

Moi : Nous allons te laisser alors, à demain.

Nous la remercions une fois de plus avant de quitter sa maison. Ce problème étant réglé, ne nous restez plus qu'à trouver des coéquipiers.

Nevra : Moi je te propose de prendre Ezarel et ta sœur.

Moi : Il nous faudrait au moins deux personnes supplémentaires, Je me vois mal travailler dans un groupe de dix.

Nevra : Rien qu'avec ces propos, tu serais parfait dans la garde de l'ombre.

Moi : Je t'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais.

Nevra : Je sais, au fait…N'oublie pas pour ce soir.

Moi : Ce soir ?

Nevra : Notre rendez-vous, je t'attendrais près du kiosque.

A suivre…


	78. Chapter 78

Il était presque 19h. J'étais en train de finir de m'habiller. Autant vous dire que j'avais longuement hésité sur le choix de ma tenue. J'avais finalement porté mon choix sur une tenue blanche avec des détails argentés par-ci, par-là. Je portais toujours mes bijoux de sorciers à présent. Yadera m'avait dit qu'ils augmenter ma puissance magique. Je pris également l'initiative d'attacher mes cheveux en une grande tresse. Je me regarda dans le miroir, par chance mes yeux étaient redevenus normaux. J'étais prêt. Je me tourna vers mes familiers, en particulier Mint.

Moi : Je compte sur toi ce soir mon grand, tu es le chef.

Il était droit et fier. Plus je le regardais, plus je repenser à ce que m'avait dit Nevra.

Moi : C'est vrai qu'un collier ne serait pas mal sur toi…

Alors que j'étais en train de plonger dans un réfléchissement profond, je revins à la réalité.

Moi : Oh non ! Je vais être en retard !

Sans rien dire de plus, je me hâta de quitter ma chambre et utilisa mes pouvoirs de vent pour me faire voler un peu car il y avait du monde vu que c'était bientôt l'heure du diner. Je parcourus le Q.G en volant et me rendis à mon lieu de rendez-vous avec le même moyen de transport. Je me posa sur la branche d'un arbre et regarda autour de moi. Je cherchais Nevra. Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sentis un souffle dans mon oreille.

Nevra : Tu me cherches ?

J'hurla. J'avais eu tellement peur que j'avais failli tomber de la branche. Nevra me rattrapa à temps.

Nevra : Etre à l'heure c'est pas ton truc…

Moi : Tais-toi espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Alors que j'étais en train de pendre dans le vide. Nevra me tira pour m'aider à me remettre sur la branche. Il me serra contre lui.

Nevra : C'est pour moi que tu t'es fait aussi beau.

Aussitôt, mes joues devinrent rouges. Je le poussa et me recroquevilla sur moi-même pour cacher mon visage.

Nevra : Tu es mignon quand tu fais la moue.

Moi : Arrête de dire des bêtises où je te transforme en glaçon !

Nevra : Méchant.

Je continua à bouder jusqu'à ce que je sentes sa main me caresser la tête. Je le regarda.

Nevra : On y va ?

J'acquiesça, toujours en ayant une mine boudeuse. Finalement, nous sommes partis manger dans une taverne près du port. Lorsque je passa le seuil de la porte, je remarqua un détail…Il n'y avait presque que des couples dans la pièce. Je me refroidis aussitôt. Cela sembler ne pas déranger Nevra qui était en train de parler avec la serveuse qui était en train de nous proposer une place. J'attrapa doucement la veste de Nevra.

Moi : On pourrait plutôt manger en terrasse… ?

Pas question pour moi de manger autour de tous ces gens… Nevra accepta ma requête et en parla à la serveuse qui nous guida jusqu'à la terrasse. Il y avait déjà moins de monde mais c'était toujours des couples. Cette fois, je n'avais pas trop le choix. La serveuse nous proposa une table dans un coin près du balcon, je crois qu'elle avait compris la cause de mon embarras. Elle me fit un clin d'œil lorsque nous nous sommes installés. Je l'avais remercié discrètement au passage. Après ça, elle nous demanda notre commande. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Nevra avait commandé un plat pour nous deux. Une fois nos commandes notées, la serveuse s'en alla.

Moi : Tu peux me dire ce que tu as commandé ?

Nevra : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les repas lourds alors j'ai décidé de prendre du poisson, il paraît que ce menu est super.

Moi : Tu aurais pu me demander.

Nevra : Si je n'avais rien fait, tu aurais encore pris une salade…

Moi : Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si j'aime ça ?!

Nevra : Tu parles d'un repas… T'es pas une tortue à ce que je sache…

Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque. A la place, je regarda ailleurs.

Nevra : Attend, tu trouves ces trucs mignons ?

Moi : Et si c'était le cas ?!

D'un coup, il se mit à rougir.

Nevra : Cher oracle, dites-moi pourquoi il est si mignon…

Moi : Hey...Je t'entends je te signal…

A suivre…


	79. Chapter 79

La soirée se passait au mieux. Nous parlions le temps que nous soyons servis. C'est au bout d'un quart d'heure, que le repas arriva sur un grand plateau en bois. La serveuse s'excusa pour l'attente et posa deux assiettes sur la table. S'offrez à nous deux assiettes bien remplies des espèces de grandes pattes du monde des humains accompagnés de boulette de viande. La serveuse nous souhaita un bon appétit et s'en alla. J'attrapa ma fourchette et tapota doucement l'une des boulettes.

Nevra : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas cru.

Moi : Tu fais comment pour manger ça ? C'est trop long…

Nevra : Tu peux aspirer ou les coupés mais je trouve ça plus marrant d'aspirer.

Moi : Tu dois surtout avoir l'air bête…

Nevra : Essaie au moins !

D'un coup, il me tendit sa fourchette avec des spaghettis enroulés autour du sommet. Il me regardait de façon insistante. J'hésita longuement…Mais visiblement, je n'avais pas le choix… Je m'avança un peu et mangea la bouchée qu'il me tendait. Comme je m'y attendais…Il y avait un bout de pâte qui dépassait de ma bouche. Je l'aspira en vitesse. Nevra était mort de rire.

Moi : Ne rigole pas !

Nevra : Désoler mais tu es juste tellement adorable !

Moi : Evite de dire ça !

Nevra : Tu es mignon, tu es très mignon, tu es super mignon, tu es…

Moi : Stop !

Je n'en pouvais plus…Mon cerveau était en train de bouillir, tout comme le reste de mon corps. J'étais rouge et sur le point d'exploser tellement j'avais honte. J'étais en train de tripoter ma tresse pour me calmer et pour tenter de penser à autre chose…Ce qui était presque impossible…Je décida donc de manger un bout tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Nevra qui lui ne se gêner pas pour me fixer. Je sentais son regard pesant sur moi.

Nevra : Fait attention à ne pas te tâcher, une tâche de viande sur du blanc ça m'étonnerait que ça parte.

Moi : Tu dis ça alors que tu as de la sauce sur le coin de la bouche…

Nevra : Tu n'as qu'à la retirer pour moi.

Moi : Tu peux rêver…

Nevra : Méchant.

Le repas redevint normal. Lorsque l'on termina, c'est Nevra qui alla payer. Après ça, nous étions partis nous promener dans l'allée des commerçants. Voyant qu'il y avait du monde, Nevra me tint la main. J'avais mis ma capuche pour cacher mon visage rouge. Soudain, je sentis qu'il me tira un peu le bras. Il me proposa d'aller voir un stand. J'accepta. Le stand était en fait un stand de bijoux. Je laissa Nevra regarder pendant que moi je commençais à somnoler.

Moi : Nevra…Tu as finis ? Je suis fatigué, je veux rentrer…

Nevra : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Alors qu'il était accroupi depuis tout à l'heure, il se releva et m'ôta ma capuche. Je sentis sa main près de mon oreille.

Nevra : Ça te va vraiment bien, on les prend.

Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander, il avait déjà acheté quelque chose et m'avait de nouveau attrapé le bras.

Nevra : Allez viens ! On rentre !

Il avait l'air content de son achat, je me demandais bien ce que c'était. Nous étions donc rentrés rapidement au Q.G. Nevra m'avait ramené jusqu'à ma chambre. Je l'avais fait rentrer.

Moi : J'y pense, pour demain…Comment va-t-on faire si nous avons besoin d'un moyen de défense ?

Nevra : Et bien, Kalya et toi vous avais vos pouvoirs, Ezarel et moi maitrisons le corps-à-corps…Quant à Ykhar et Kero…Ben ils se défendent à leur façon…

Moi : Je me demande si nous avons bien fait de prendre ces deux-là…

Nevra : Ils savent se rendre utiles ne t'inquiète pas, sinon j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Moi : Quoi ?

En un instant, je me retrouva avec une paire de boucles d'oreille devant les yeux. Elles étaient légèrement pendantes, en argent avec des motifs un peu folkloriques.

Nevra : Ça remplacera les trucs que tu as aux oreilles depuis des années…Sérieusement, je me demande comment tu n'as pas pu te chopper une infection !

Moi : Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent « mes trucs » ?

Nevra : Merci Oh grand Nevra de nous offrir le repos éternel !

Moi : Tu plaisantes ?

Nevra : Pas du tout. Allez, retire-moi ces horreurs qu'on puisse vite les brûler !

A suivre…


	80. Chapter 80

Finalement, je m'étais retrouvé à porter les boucles d'oreilles de Nevra. Il avait l'air tout fier. Après ça, il m'avait donné un doux baiser et m'avait quitté en prenant soin de prendre les boucles d'oreilles pour éviter que je ne les remette. Une fois seul, j'étais parti me regarder dans la glace. C'est vrai qu'elle m'allait bien… Mon regard se porta sur mes familiers, ils dormaient tous les deux dans le coin de Mint. Fatigué, je fis comme eux et alla me coucher.

Le lendemain, je mettais réveiller avec les rayons du soleil. A peine levé, j'avais déjà quelqu'un qui frappait à ma porte. J'alla ouvrir malgré le fait que je ne portais qu'un kimono.

Kalya : Coucou frérot !

D'un coup, Kalya me sauta dessus.

Kalya : Tu es prêt ?!

Moi : Doucement s'il te plaît…Evite de me crier dans les oreilles…

Kalya : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Tu as bu hier ?

Moi : Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que je ne suis pas du matin…En plus, je viens juste de sortir du lit.

Kalya : Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas ta tenue pour sortir.

Moi : Idiote…

Kalya : Tu veux qu'on aille manger ? Les autres nous attendent à la cantine !

Moi : Je t'ai dit de ne pas crier… Et si tu veux que je vienne, laisse-moi au moins me préparer…

Kalya : D'accord ! Je t'attends là !

Kalya m'attendit donc à l'entrée de ma chambre pendant que j'étais partis m'habiller en vitesse. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me coiffer manuellement, je m'aida de la magie. Donc, jusqu'à la cafétéria, mes cheveux s'étaient démêlé tout seul. Arriver à destination, on ne tarda pas à voir les autres déjà à table. Il y avait aussi Miiko et Jamon.

Ezarel : Salut vous deux !

Kalya : Coucou !

Moi : B'jour…

Keroshane : Mal dormi Gaël ?

Nevra : Je dirais plutôt mal réveiller, j'ai raison ?

Moi : Oui…

Miiko : Installez-vous les jumeaux, nous allons parler de votre mission.

Nous n'avions pas répondu, nous nous étions juste assis en silence. Karuto nous avait apporté notre petit déjeuner car visiblement, Miiko n'allait pas nous laisser quitter la table. Nous l'avions remercié avant de commencer à manger.

Miiko : Pour commencer, Yadera nous attendra à la plage pour vous donner la potion. Vous vous transformerais et une fois dans l'eau, je vous interdis de dépasser la zone délimiter. C'est pour ça que vous aurez des bracelets qui vous indiqueront le moment où vous aurez dépassé la zone. En ce qui concerne le matériel, vous aurez un sac étanche ainsi qu'une dague et un gant de griffes, vous aurez également une petite dose de potion supplémentaire en cas de besoin. Si vous commencez à faiblir, retourner tout de suite sur la plage. Vous fonctionnerez d'abord tout ensemble puis vous vous séparerez pour former des groupes de trois. Je vous laisse les former. Néanmoins, j'aimerais un des jumeaux dans chaque équipe…Je crois que vous serez les plus aptes au combat en cas de problème, je compte sur vous. De plus, vous sentez la présence des cristaux. Vous serez surement ceux qui fatigueront les plus vite donc votre dose de potion sera plus élevée que celle des autres. Votre mission s'arrêtera toutes les trois heures. Elle se termina ce soir à 19h. Suis-je claire ?

Tous : Oui.

Miiko : Bien, si vous avez terminé alors je vous propose d'y aller.

La mise au point terminé, nous avions quitté la cantine pour aller jusqu'à la plage. Miiko nous avait donné encore quelques conseils sur le chemin. Elle était inquiète cela se voyait. Une fois arrivé à la plage, on ne tarda pas à voir Yadera.

Yadera : Alors les jeunes ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne veux pas vous entendre dire « ce n'est pas bon » ou autre chose du genre ! Si vous voulez la faire votre mission, vous n'avez pas le choix ! Les jumeaux, vos potions sont avec moi. Pour les autres, elles sont sur le rocher à côté. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que votre transformation est aléatoire, vous pouvez aussi bien finir en jolie sirène, qu'en monstre à tentacule et j'en passe.

Ezarel : Kero va finir en poisson à corne…

Aussitôt, nous nous étions tous mis à rire dans notre coin. Dans mon cas, je m'étais retenu autant que possible même si j'avais failli m'étouffer.

Keroshane : Ezarel !

Ezarel : Si y'en a un qui se transforme en monstre à tentacule je rigole !

Nevra : Fait attention car si ça se trouve ça sera toi !

Ezarel : On verra !

La plaisanterie finie, nous avions tous prit notre potion en main avant d'aller chacun dans notre coin pour nous déshabiller et nous mettre dans l'eau. Pour ma part, j'étais dans l'eau jusqu'au cou pour qu'on évite de voir mes cicatrices. Soudain, quelque chose me traversa l'esprit.

Moi : Yadera !

Je la vis soupirer de lui. Elle fit apparaitre un petit nuage sur lequel elle grimpa pour me rejoindre.

Moi : Yadera…J'ai un problème…

Yadera : Si ce sont tes cicatrices qui t'inquiètent, tu n'as pas à t'en faire car j'ai rajouté tout ce qu'il faut dans la potion. Quand vous aurez fini tout ça, je te donnerais un traitement pour qu'elles disparaissent peu à peu.

Moi : C'est vrai !?

Yadera : Oui, allez dépêches-toi de boire ta potion et surtout fait attention à toi.

Moi : Comment pourrais-je te remercier ?

Yadera : En étant un prince digne du peuple des sorciers.

Moi : Je te promets que je le serais.

A suivre…


	81. Chapter 81

L'eau était froide. Je tenais ma fiole dans les mains. J'hésitais fortement à la boire…En quoi j'allais me transformer ? Je ne savais pas et c'est ça qui me faisait peur et en ce qui concerner mes cicatrices, je me demande comment Yadera a su.

Yadera : Gaël ! Bois ! Bon sang !

Puisque je n'avais pas le choix. Je me pinça le nez et avala le contenu de la potion. Je lâcha vite la fiole pour tenir ma gorge en feu.

Moi : Le gout est horrible !

Yadera : C'est pas ça le problème ! Rentre la tête dans l'eau !

Je m'exécuta. J'ouvris les yeux et vit une traine lumineuse tourner autour de moi. Mes jambes se rapprochaient. J'avais mal partout, surtout aux oreilles. Je ferma les yeux et essaya de me concentrer pour ne plus penser à la douleur. D'un coup, je fus pris d'un mal intense. J'ouvris la bouche et avala de l'eau. Je me hâta de remonter à la surface pour respirer mais à peine j'avais mis la tête hors de l'eau, que quelque chose me força à y rester. Je vis les jambes de Jamon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! J'essayais de me débattre mais il m'attrapa et me força à rester dans l'eau malgré le fait que j'étais en train d'étouffer. Alors que j'étais sur le point de sombrer, il me tira rapidement pour que je respire.

Jamon : Transformation Gaël finie !

Yadera : Il va bien ?!

Jamon : Oui !

Bien sûr que non idiot…J'avais de l'eau coincée dans la gorge. Je me hâte de la recracher. Mon regard se porta sur mon corps. Il n'y avait que le haut qui était hors de l'eau. Je remarqua que j'avais toujours mon torse et mes bras…Sauf que j'avais des écailles…

Jamon : Gaël pas oublier sac.

Jamon passa un sac autour de moi et me lâcha brusquement. Enfin, j'avais pu voir le reste de mon corps. J'avais une grande nageoire bleu argentée. Il y avait aussi des écailles au niveau de mes bras et mes oreilles avaient changé. Elles étaient de la même couleur que ma queue et avaient grandi. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mes cheveux, ils avaient poussé. Ils m'arrivaient en bas de ma nageoire. J'étais finalement devenue une sirène. J'étais heureux de ne pas mettre transformer en monstre marin à tentacule. Je vis Jamon partir. Il fallait maintenant que je retrouve les autres. J'aperçus une forme non loin. J'alla à sa rencontre.

Moi : Kalya ? Nevra ? Qui est là ?

Yhkar : Gaël ?

Yhkar sorti de sa cachette et arriva vers moi. Elle s'était également transformée en sirène. Ses oreilles étaient restées les mêmes. Ses écailles étaient orange.

Yhkar : On a eu la même transformation !

Moi : On est chanceux, tu es très jolie comme ça.

Yhkar : Merci ! Tu aussi tu es très beau, tes cheveux ont drôlement poussé !

Moi : Oui, j'espère que ça ira.

Yhkar : Sinon, tu as vu les autres ?

Moi : Non, tu es la première que je vois mais as-tu vu ma sœur ?

Yhkar : Nous étions ensemble avant la transformation mais elle a disparu d'un coup…Gaël ! Derrière toi !

Je me tourna rapidement mais je me fis attraper par la taille par quelque chose.

Nevra : Je vous cherchez.

C'était Nevra.

Moi : Abruti ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Je le regarda lui et son corps, mon regard se bloqua sur le bas de son corps. C'était une très longue queue pleine d'écailles noires et il avait une crête dans le dos. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, il avait des marques sur le corps.

Nevra : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas vous manger. Moi aussi j'ai eu un peu peur mais Yadera m'a dit que j'étais une espèce de dragon marin.

Yhkar : Je crois que je connais ce genre de dragon, ils sont réputé pour leur force et leur capacité de chasse.

Nevra : Cool ! En tout cas, vous avez été gâté vous deux mais ils sont où les autres ?

Moi : Bonne question, allons les chercher.

Yhkar : Les garçons.

Moi : Quoi ?

Yhkar : Je peux rester dans votre équipe ?

Nevra : Pas de problème ! Dites, ça vous dit une course jusqu'au rivage pour aller demander à Miiko si elle a vu les autres ?

Yhkar : Je ne suis pas très sure…J'ai du mal à nager.

Moi : Je vais t'aider.

Yhkar : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui.

Yhkar : Merci !

A suivre…


	82. Chapter 82

La maîtrise de ce nouveau corps était plus dure que je ne le pensais. L'eau était glacée. Cela me grattait sous les écailles et le mouvement de balancier à faire avec ma queue était compliqué à réaliser. Finalement, j'aurais préféré être un dragon marin comme Nevra, il nageait avec facilité. Yhkar et moi, avec nos corps de sirène avions du mal à suivre. De plus, cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que nous avions quitté la plage pour partir à la recherche des autres. Nous traversions les coraux et les rochers au fond de la mer.

Nevra : Gaël ! On va commencer à chercher les cristaux !

Moi : Et pour Kalya et les autres ?

Yhkar : Nevra à raison, il faut commencer les recherches, ne t'inquiète pas pour Kalya, tout ira bien.

Elle avait beau le dire, je restais inquiet. C'était normal de m'inquiéter pour ma sœur mais il fallait aussi penser à la mission. Je m'avança donc vers les coraux et commença à fouiller. Soudain, je sentis une main sur ma hanche ainsi qu'un doux contact sur ma joue. Je me tourna, c'était Nevra.

Nevra : Je vais faire un tour pour les chercher si ça peut te rassurer.

Moi : Merci…

Nevra : J'y vais, resté ensemble avec Yhkar, je ne veux que vous vous perdiez.

Sa main frôla ma joue avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour partir. Alors qu'il avançait, je l'attrapa par le bras. Il se tourna vers moi, interloqué.

Nevra : Un problème ?

Moi : Je…Je…

Nevra : Tu ?

Moi : Je t'…

Je bafouillais comme jamais. Je n'arrivais pas à dire c'est deux mots si simple. Alors que j'étais embarrassé, Nevra s'approcha de moi et d'un coup, vint m'embrasser. Le baiser fût rapide et après ça, il s'en alla en me faisant un dernier sourire. Mes joues prirent feu.

Yhkar : Gaël ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Je me tourna vivement vers Yhkar qui s'approcha. Je tenta de me calmer pour cacher mes rougeurs.

Moi : Non…Pas encore…

Yhkar : Tu vas bien ?

Moi : Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me mettre à chercher.

Chose dite, chose faite. Je me concentra et enfin, je sentis la présence des cristaux.

Moi : Par-là !

Je pris la main d'Yhkar et nous nous sommes mis à nager en direction des cristaux. Une fois sur place, on se mit à fouiller. Je poussa le sable au sol, je sentis quelque chose. Je me pencha un peu plus avec de plonger ma main dans le sable. Je sentis quelque chose, je l'attrapa et l'extirpa.

Moi : Yhkar ! J'en ai un !

Yhkar : Génial !

Je mis le morceau de cristal dans mon sac et continua mes recherches. Il se passa une bonne heure et nous avions déjà trouvé trois morceaux de cristaux mais ils étaient vraiment petits.

Yhkar : Nevra n'est toujours pas revenu.

Moi : Ça m'inquiète…

Yhkar : Vous êtes devenu très proche.

Moi : Tu…Tu trouves ?

Yhkar : Oui, il n'y a qu'à voir ton visage quand tu es avec lui… Tu l'aimes ?

Moi : Ne…Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Nous sommes deux hommes après tout et…Nous sommes trop différents…

Yhkar : C'est vrai que quand tu le dis…Nevra préfère les filles…Mais puisque tu n'es pas très masculin non plus !

Moi : Yhkar…J'aimerais qu'on change de sujet…

Yhkar : J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Moi : Evite juste d'en parler…C'est tout…

Yhkar : Bien…

Je me mis à nager quelque peu avant de me tourner vers elle.

Moi : Allons chercher Nevra.

J'avança lentement au début avant de commencer à prendre de la vitesse, je remonter et descendez pour tenter d'avoir un bon angle de vue. Je regarder autour de moi, cherchant Nevra. Je l'appelais mais aucune réponse. Je remarqua qu'il commençait à faire sombre. Je me tourna vers Yhkar pour lui tendre la main, elle la prit sans hésiter. Comme moi, elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Nous nous sommes mis à nager vers le fond près des rochers. Soudain, je vis quelque chose bouger.

Moi : Par-là.

A suivre…


	83. Chapter 83

Le fond de la mer était vraiment sombre. Je tenais toujours Yhkar pour éviter de la perdre dans l'obscurité. Nous parcourions les rochers. J'avais vu quelque chose bouger, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à nager plus vite, Yhkar tira mon bras.

Yhkar : J'ai peur…En plus on est arrivé dans une zone où nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller…

En me disant cela, elle me montra nos bracelets qui étaient devenu lumineux.

Moi : Faisons demi-tour.

Ce que l'on fit. Néanmoins, je porta un dernier regard aux sombres rochers avant de m'en éloigné. Je vis de nouveau une ombre noire se mouvoir discrètement. Je pris fermement le bras de Yhkar et nagea à toute vitesse pour que l'on s'éloigne de cette chose qui n'était pas du tout Nevra.

Yhkar : Gaël !

Moi : Nage !

Je tira Yhkar vers l'avant pour qu'elle prenne de l'élan puis je me retourna rapidement avant de me retrouver vers à une espèce de bête noire qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers nous. Je nagea vers le monstre en récitant des incantations qui firent apparaitre de la glace autour de moi. La matière froide se changea en piques et fonça vers la chose démoniaque. La bête fut touchée. Lorsque je fus assez proche d'elle, je sortis ma dague et lui porta le coup de grâce. La chose eut un dernier cri de douleur avant de disparaitre dans les profondeurs. Un filet de sang se propager au fur et à mesure que la bête tombée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrase sur le sable. Je regarda ma dague, elle était pleine de sang…Mon bras aussi…

Yhkar : Gaël ! Tu es blessé !

Yhkar vint me rejoindre aussi vite que possible, elle prit mon bras dans ses mains et l'inspecta.

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le sang de cette chose.

Yhkar : Mais qu'est-ce que c'était !?

Moi : On va voir ça tout de suite.

Yhkar : Tu ne vas retourner voir ce monstre ?!

Moi : Si.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je descendis dans les profondeurs pour rejoindre le cadavre de la chose noire qui ressemblait à une mini-sirène. Elle avait le visage d'un monstre, ses grands yeux rouges étaient toujours ouverts et ses écailles tomber peu à peu au sol. Je porta ma main vers le corps sans vie de bête. Je lui donna un coup supplémentaire pour être sure qu'elle était bien morte et qu'elle ne jouer pas la comédie. Je fis apparaitre de la glace sur le bout des membres de la chose pour l'empêcher de bouger puis je l'inspecta.

Yhkar : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Moi : C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir…

Yhkar : Il y a quelque chose qui brille au niveau de sa poitrine.

En effet, il y avait une lueur bleue au niveau de la poitrine de la chose.

Moi : Ferme les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta. Je pris ma dague et ouvris délicatement le corps de la bête. A ce même moment, je fus pris de nausée… Je détourna le regard également et fis promener ma main dans ce corps horrible…C'était gluant…Humide…

Yhkar : Gaël, tu deviens vert…

Moi : Je vais vomir…

Alors que j'étais prêt à rendre mon repas à la nature, je sentis quelque chose de dur. Je l'attrapa et le sorti du corps. J'examina la chose. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était un éclat de cristal !

Yhkar : Pourquoi cette chose avait un morceau de cristal ?!

Moi : Elle a dû l'ingérer…

Yhkar : Ça va ?

Moi : Non…

Je donna le morceau de cristal à Yhkar avant de m'écarter. Je n'étais pas loin de vomir…Soudain, j'entendis Yhkar crier de joie.

Yhkar : Nevra est là ! Les autres aussi !

Je leva les yeux. En effet, le petit groupe était là. En quelques secondes, Nevra arriva près de moi. Il m'attrapa et me secoua un peu.

Nevra : Gaël ! Tu vas bien ?! Pourquoi tu es couvert de sang ?!

Moi : Lâche-moi…

Nevra : Pas question !

Moi : Sérieusement…Lâche-moi…

Yhkar : Tu ferais mieux de le lâcher…

En un instant, j'avais rendu mon petit déjeuner…Par chance, j'avais tout juste eu le temps de me tourner pour éviter de faire ça sur Nevra... Après cinq minutes de vomissement intense à cause d'un petit cœur fragile, je me posa contre un rocher pour me reposer un peu.

Moi : C'est dégoutant…

Ezarel : Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais l'estomac fragile.

Yhkar : Pourtant tu as battu la bête avec un tel sang-froid !

Moi : On a tous des faiblesses…

Keroshane : On va retourner au point de contrôle plus vite que prévu, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Nevra : Il a raison, on y va.

Alors que Nevra passer ses bras autour de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, j'ouvris mes yeux que j'avais fermés depuis tout à l'heure et je regarda les autres. Je fus comme pétrifier…

Moi : Ka…Kalya…

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur ma sœur…Elle...Elle…

Moi : Tu es une pieuvre !?

Ma sœur avait donc été changée en pieuvre. Elle avait le haut du corps normal et ses jambes firent remplacer par des tentacules roses claires. Ensuite, je regarda les autres. Ezarel avait lui aussi l'apparence d'une sirène et Keroshane…Je ne saurais pas vu dire…Il avait une nageoire comme nous mais avait des ailerons sur les bras…Et sa corne était plus grande…C'était ridicule…

Kalya : N'en rajoute pas ! J'ai l'air assez ridicule comme ça !

Ezarel : Mais non, tu es mignonne.

Nevra : Tu as déjà plus de chances que Kero.

Keroshane : Je vous entends, je vous signal…

Yhkar : Mais la transformation la plus réussie, c'est celle de Gaël !

Kalya : C'est pas juste !

A suivre…


	84. Chapter 84

Nous étions tous en train de regagner la plage. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'étais dans les bras de Nevra dont la nage ne semblait pas être dérangée par ma présence. On dirait même que je n'existais pas. Il regardait droit devant lui et bouger avec facilité. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il me porte dans ses bras…Mais j'ai toujours l'estomac retourné et j'ai peur de lui demander de me lâcher…Le problème…C'est que j'attirais les regards, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Nevra. Ce n'était pas mon cas. J'approcha doucement ma bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots.

Moi : J'ai l'impression qu'on se montre un peu trop…

Nevra : Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ils seront que tu m'appartiens…Je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne te touche comme je le fais.

D'un coup, je me mis à rougir. Je regarda vers le bas et tenta de me dégager de ses bras. Il me laissa faire. Je resta tout de même près de lui. Néanmoins, je ne le regarda pas, j'avais trop honte et j'étais sûr que mes joues étaient en feu. J'avais beau encore avoir un peu mal au ventre, je faisais de mon mieux pour nager. Alors que tentait de maitriser à nouveau ma nageoire, je sentis un courant d'eau plus froid que les autres. Des poissons arrivaient vers nous. Nevra m'attrapa doucement le bras pour me décaler. C'était un banc de petits poissons multicolores.

Kalya : Ils sont mignons !

Quelques poissons tournèrent autour de nous et vinrent nous toucher un peu. Ça chatouillait.

Yhkar : Regarder !

Yhkar pointa du doigt la surface. Tous les regards se portèrent sur celle-ci. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la beauté s'offrant à moi. Il y avait des tas de poissons colorés ainsi que d'autres créatures dégageant une lumière vraiment radieuse. Nous étions tous émerveillés face à ce spectacle. Peu à peu, les poissons partaient. Lorsqu'ils furent loin, nous nous sommes remis en route. Il nous fallut une heure pour retourner à la plage. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Miiko nous avait accueilli avec une expression soulagée. Bien sur, aucun de nous n'avez pu sortir de l'eau étant donné que les effets de la potion ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés.

Miiko : Je suis soulagé de tous vous voir sain et sauf.

Yhkar : Disons que nous avons eu de la chance.

Miiko : Comment ça ?

Moi : Yhkar et moi nous nous sommes fait attaquer.

Miiko : Par quoi ?

Moi : Par quelque chose ayant ingéré ceci.

Yhkar montra le morceau de cristal que la créature avait avalé.

Miiko : Il a une drôle d'odeur…

Moi : Ce n'est pas ça le problème, la créature semblait plus sombre que tout. Elle nous a suivi un peu moment et nous a attaqué.

Yhkar : Gaël a même dû utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'achever !

Yadera : C'est vrai ?

Yhkar : Oui…Même si cela ne m'a pas fait très plaisir d'ôter la vie à un être vivant…

Miiko : Nous devons tous un jour ou l'autre faire des choix durs pour nous…Tu verras, dans quelques jours ça ira mieux.

Moi : Bien…

Miiko : En attendant, je veux qu'un groupe aille me chercher le corps de la créature !

Moi : Ça risque d'être compliqué…Elle s'est dissipé en poussière après que je lui ai donné un coup de dague.

Miiko : C'est pas vrai…Bon…Tant pis…

Moi : Désoler.

Miiko : Ce n'est pas grave mais essai de garder le corps intact pour le prochain monstre.

Moi : D'accord…

Yadera : Vous pouvez y retourner, n'oubliait pas de revenir dans trois heures car la potion risquerait de se dissiper.

Tous : Bien !

Miiko : Finalement restait tous ensemble ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai des blessés !

C'est sur ces derniers mots de Miiko que nous quittions la plage. J'étais en première ligne avec Kalya puisque nous sentions la présence des cristaux. Nous n'avions pas à en trouver un nouveau, puis un autre au bout d'une heure. Il y avait une bonne ambiance dans le groupe, c'était agréable d'être tous ensemble. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que nous étions dans l'eau et je commençais à avoir froid.

Nevra : Ça va ?

Nevra s'approcha de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je rougis en sentant le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau. Je recula un peu.

Moi : O…Oui…Pardon…

Nevra : Tu as froid ?

Moi : Un peu…

Nevra : Tu veux rentrer ?

Moi : Non, on doit continuer…

Nevra : Préviens-moi si ça ne va pas.

Moi : D'accord…

A suivre…


	85. Chapter 85

Nous nagions depuis des heures. Je commençais à fatiguer…Je n'étais pas le seul… Les mouvements de nageoire devenaient un véritable supplice. De plus, l'eau devenait glaciale. J'étais vraiment mal…Je fis un dernier effort avant de commencer à couler.

Nevra : Gaël !

Avant que je ne tombe sur le sable, Nevra m'attrapa par le bras et me posa doucement sur le sol.

Nevra : Tu es glacé.

Moi : Je suis fatigué…

Nevra : On va s'arrêter là pour le moment.

Kalya : Il va bien ?

Nevra : C'est juste de la fatigue, ne t'inquiète pas…

Moi : Il faut que vous continuiez la mission…

Ezarel : Et toi ?

Nevra : Je reste avec lui, Kalya va avec eux, tu peux trouver les cristaux.

Kalya : Mais… !

Nevra : Je m'occupe de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je vis le visage de Kalya affichait une expression de tristesse. Je lui pris la main.

Moi : Je compte sur toi…

Si nous n'avions pas été sous l'eau, j'aurais surement vu une larme coulait. Kalya m'embrassa sur le front avant de lâcher ma main et de partir. Les autres la suivirent. Il n'y avait que Nevra qui était resté avec moi.

Nevra : Essaie de rester éveiller, si tu t'endors dans le froid tu risquerais de le sentir passé.

Il me caressa doucement la joue avant de m'embrasser.

Nevra : Il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne à la plage, je vais te porter.

Lorsque sa main passa sous ma nageoire et l'autre sous mon dos, je fus pris d'un frisson suivit d'une douleur lorsqu'il me leva. Je lâcha comme un cri de souffrance. J'avais mal partout. J'avais du mal à respirer.

Nevra : Gaël ?

Moi : Je…J'ai du mal à respirer…

Nevra dégagea mes cheveux posés sur mon cou et regarda de plus près.

Nevra : Tes branchies ! Elles disparaissent !

Nevra fouilla dans mon sac rapidement.

Nevra : Où est ta potion ?!

Moi : Elle…Elle a dû tomber quand le monstre m'a attaqué tout à l'heure…

Nevra : Purée ! Et j'ai déjà bu la mienne !

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira jusqu'à la surface. De la lumière recouvrait ma nageoire qui se coupait en deux. Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir respirer mais la surface était encore loin.

Nevra : Tiens encore un peu !

J'essayais...Mais mes forces m'abandonnaient, j'étais faible…Alors que j'étais sur le point de suffoquer, Nevra accéléra et enfin, on arriva à la surface. Je cracha toute l'eau que j'avais avalée, ça me faisait mal à la gorge.

Nevra : Tu as mal quelque part ?!

Moi : J'ai encore mal dans le cou et je ne sens plus mes jambes…

Nevra : Ça doit être les effets secondaires…Tu as consommé trop de magie, c'est pour ça que tu es redevenu normal plus vite.

Moi : Surement…

Nevra : Allez on rentre, sinon tu vas être malade.

Moi : Mais la plage est loin.

Nevra : Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Nevra se mit à nager en prenant soin de rester à la surface pour que je respire. J'avais beau être nu et dans une eau glacée, je ressentais tout de même une certaine chaleur auprès de lui. Sur le chemin, il ne m'avait pas lâchée, il avait nagé à une vitesse incroyable et malgré la fatigue, il n'abandonnait pas. Enfin, la plage était à portée de vue. Il nous fallut peu de temps pour la rejoindre. Miiko fut paniqué en nous voyant au loin. Jamon entra dans l'eau pour venir me chercher. Je fus rapidement couvert et hors de l'eau. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas voulu lâcher Nevra qui avait dû prendre une potion pour reprendre son apparence d'origine pour me suivre. C'est donc lui qui me porta dans ses bras. Il m'emmena jusqu'aux rochers formant la falaise pour que je sois à l'abri des regards. Nous n'avions toujours pas récupéré nos vêtements, nous étions trempés et j'étais glacé. Nevra ôta sa serviette et me sécha avec celle-ci.

Moi : Tu vas attraper froid…

Nevra : J'ai dit à Kalya que je m'occupais de toi donc si tu attrapes froid elle va me haïr.

Je me tus et me laissa faire. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Je le regarda mais avant que je ne puisse rencontrer son regard, il se colla à moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Nevra : J'ai eu peur…

A suivre…


	86. Chapter 86

Finalement, nous n'avions pas entendu le retour des autres pour rentrer au Q.G. Jamon nous avaient raccompagnés Nevra et moi. J'étais plutôt mal et Miiko avait insisté pour que j'aille voir Eweleïn. Ce que je fis. A peine je fus arrivé, qu'elle m'ausculta.

Eweleïn : Tu as encore des difficultés à respirer ?

Moi : Ça va.

Eweleïn : Tu as de la fièvre à force d'être resté dans l'eau froide en étant sous ta vraie forme. Une sirène aurait pu supporter la température de l'eau mais pas toi. Je vais te donner des remèdes que tu prendras pendant cinq jours et il va surtout falloir que tu te reposes !

Nevra : J'y veillerais.

Eweleïn : Bien, et toi Nevra, tu n'as rien ?

Nevra : Non, les effets de la potion ont duré plus longtemps que pour celle de Gaël.

Eweleïn : Je vois, alors c'est toi qui prendre en charge les remèdes, je mettrais Miiko au courant. Fait en sorte qu'il reste au lit le plus possible.

Nevra : D'accord.

Je vis Eweleïn passer une petite bourse à Nevra qui me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena jusqu'à ma chambre après avoir salué Eweleïn. Arrivés à ma chambre, nous fûmes accueillis par mes familiers. Alys voulut me sauter dessus mais Mint l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne bondisse, il avait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nevra me posa sur mon lit avant de me faire couler un bain. Pendant que l'eau coulée, Nevra m'ôta mes vêtements un par un avant de me prendre et de me plonger dans l'eau.

Nevra : L'eau te convient ?

Moi : Oui…Merci…

Nevra : Pas de quoi.

Moi : Désoler…Je t'ai encore causé du souci…

Soudain, je vis ses doigts attraper l'une de mes mèches de cheveux qu'il porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Nevra : Ta santé est importante et c'est aussi de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seul avec Yhkar.

Nevra se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser dura quelques instants avant qu'il ne se mette derrière moi pour commençais à me laver les cheveux.

Moi : Je peux le faire seul…

Nevra : J'ai toujours voulu te le faire au moins une fois, accorde-moi cette faveur.

Je le laissai faire. Ses mains se baladant dans mes cheveux. C'était agréable. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Mes yeux se fermer tout seul. Finalement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Tout devint noir.

…

Où suis-je ? Qui sont tous ces gens ? Ils me ressemblent…Est-ce que ce sont des sorciers ? Pourquoi dansent-ils ? Ils ont l'air heureux. Fête t'ont quelque chose ?

Endrick : Pourquoi ne va tu pas t'amuser mon fils ? Après tout, c'est ta fête.

Je me retourna vivement vers cette voix m'ayant interpellé. Je fais face à un homme bien plus grand et bien plus fort que moi. Néanmoins, notre visage et notre coiffure étaient identiques.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que ?

Une femme d'une beauté incroyable vint nous rejoindre. Je la reconnais ! C'est ma mère !

Kalysta : Endrick laisse-le donc.

Endrick : Mais ma chérie, regarde toutes ses jolies demoiselles qui n'attendent qu'une chose, danser avec notre fils !

Je regarda ces fameuses « jolies demoiselles ». En effet elles étaient toutes très belles et toutes me regardaient avec un regard suppliant.

Kalya : Gaël ! Vient t'amuser !

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je sentis quelque chose me sauter dessus. C'était Kalya. Ou plutôt…Quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait…C'était une belle jeune femme élancée, ressemblant fortement à ma mère. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe bleu nuit.

Moi : Ka…Kalya ?

Kalya : Qui veux-tu que ce soit idiot ? Allez, vient danser !

Elle me tira le bras, m'emmena au milieu de la grande salle de bal. Nous nous sommes mis à danser ensemble. Un détail m'interpella sur Kalya. Elle portait une couronne sur la tête. Je leva les yeux.

Kalya : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que ta couronne tombe ?

Nous nous sommes arrêtés quelques minutes pour qu'elle remette en place la chose ornant ma tête.

Kalya : Tu es parfait !

Elle m'attrapa de nouveau et nous nous sommes mis à danser au milieu de toutes les autres personnes. Nous étions guidés par la musique. Je ferma les yeux pour me concentrer sur cet étrange rêve.

Nevra : Ça ne va pas Gaël ?

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux. Kalya avait disparu. Maintenant, je dansais avec Nevra. Je regarda autour de moi, tous mes amis étaient là. Miiko dansant avec Leiftan. Keroshane avec Yhkar et Ezarel avec ma chère sœur, de nouveau petite. Mes parents étaient toujours là. Ils y avaient plusieurs sorciers dansants autour de nous.

Nevra : J'aimerais rester comme ça avec toi à tout jamais.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à toucher les miennes. Je fermis les yeux pour profiter du baiser mais je n'arriva pas à les ouvrir à nouveau…

A suivre…


	87. Chapter 87

Je me réveillais doucement. Des images me reviennent, comme un souvenir tendre…Je me souviens, il me semble, d'un bal dans une immense salle avec des sorciers ainsi que mes parents et mes amis. Je me souvenais également d'une danse…Avec Nevra…Justement, il était là. Endormi près de moi, me tenant la main. Je posa ma main sur mon front, j'avais encore très chaud, d'où mon mal de tête infernal qui revint. A ce même moment, Nevra se réveilla.

Nevra : Merde…Je me suis endormi…

Moi : Ne me dis pas que tu as veillé toute la nuit quand même ?

Nevra : Si...

A vrai dire, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je le lui avais posé la question. Rien qu'à voir les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, c'était évident.

Nevra : Ça va mieux toi ?

Moi : J'ai encore mal à la tête…Nevra…

Nevra : Quoi ?

Moi : Va dormir, tu fais peur…

Nevra : Non.

Moi : Tu ne tiens même pas debout idiot !

Nevra : Et toi tu as de la fièvre donc tais-toi.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Nevra s'était installé dans mon lit près de moi et m'avait pris dans ses bras.

Nevra : Je vais dormir donc arrête de geindre et repose toi aussi.

Je rougissais…En revanche, je n'y posa pas d'objection. Je me tus et ferma les yeux. Néanmoins, je n'arriva pas à retrouver le sommeil. Même après une heure de tentatives, je n'avais pas réussi. Nevra s'était endormi. Par chance, il avait fini par me lâcher dans son sommeil. J'en avais profité pour quitter un peu mon lit malgré les interdictions de notre médecin. Je m'étais vêtu d'un kimono et m'étais dirigé vers mon coffre. Je l'ouvris. Aussitôt, je vis le cadre en bois avec la photo de ma famille. Je le pris et m'assis près du coffre que je laissa ouvert. Je regarda ces visages qui m'étaient de plus en plus familiers grâce à mes visions.

Moi : Je te ressembler vraiment beaucoup…

En disant cela, je caressa du bout des doigts, le visage de ma mère avant de serrer le cadre contre moi.

Moi : J'aimerais tellement vous voir pour de vrai…Au moins une fois…

Quelques larmes coulèrent de mes joues pour tomber sur le sol qui s'illuminer doucement… J'ouvris grand les yeux avant de voir quelque chose apparaitre face à moi. Un corps illuminé à genoux. Une main s'approcha doucement avant de se poser sur l'une de mes joues couvertes de larmes.

? : Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri…Un jour nous serrons réunis…

Enfin, un visage apparut sur ce corps lumineux. Je rata un battement de cœur.

Moi : Ma…Maman…

D'un coup, je me jeta dans les bras de ma mère. Cela avait beau être une illusion, le contact entre nous était bien là. Je sentais son odeur, un parfum de Lila et de groseilles. Je sentais aussi sa chaleur...Ainsi que sa main caressant mes cheveux…

Moi : Ne pars pas…

? : Il le faut…Je te promets que nous nous reverrons bientôt…

Elle m'embrassa sur le front avant de commencer à disparaitre doucement.

Moi : Dis-moi où puis-je vous trouver ! Je t'en prie !

? : Suis ton cœur…

Je vis son sourire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en éclat de lumière. Je ressentais un manque que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant…Le contact maternel… Lorsque les éclats se dissipèrent, je vis quelqu'un debout devant moi. C'était Nevra. Il ne disait rien, il s'approcha juste de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je me mis à nouveau à pleurer.

Nevra : On va les retrouver…Je t'en fais la promesse…

Moi : Je veux…Je veux vraiment les retrouver…

J'étais en larmes. C'était l'une des premières fois que je pleurais autant. Nevra me caressait et tenter de me calmer.

Nevra : Je vais t'aider…On va tous t'aider…

Moi : Merci…

Nevra : Allez, ne pleure plus et fais-moi un sourire aussi magnifique que tes yeux.

Moi : Idiot…

Nevra : Peut-être mais je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa passionnément, sans hésiter, je lui rendis son baiser.

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime…

A suivre…


	88. Chapter 88

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis mon incident en mer. J'avais enfin la permission d'Eweleïn pour sortir à nouveau. Etant donné que j'étais en pleine forme, j'avais pu tenir ma promesse à Yadera, en venant à son entrainement. C'était notre premier jour. Kalya ayant déjà fait sa part de l'entrainement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de finir. J'allais donc passer une semaine à m'entrainer avec celle qui à partir d'aujourd'hui était mon mentor. Yadera et moi étions au parc de la fontaine. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas très à l'aise ici…C'est là où j'avais vu Valkyon pour la dernière fois et que j'avais failli me noyer par la même occasion.

Yadera : J'espère que tu es prêt ! On va avoir du boulot c'est prochain jour !

Moi : Je suis prêt.

Yadera : Bien ! Commençons déjà par le pouvoir psychique !

Moi : Quoi ?

Yadera : Tu ne savais pas ? Les sorciers peuvent lire et contrôlé les pensés des autres.

Moi : Ce n'est pas un peu mal ?

Yadera : Et alors ? Tu oublies le côté pratique ! Et c'est moi qui décide !

Moi : D'accord…

Yadera : Je vais déjà te montrer l'exemple, assied toi.

Je m'exécuta sans dire. Elle s'assit face à moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était angoissant.

Yadera : Je fais si peur que ça ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Yadera : Ne me sous-estime pas, je peux aussi lire dans les pensés de notre futur roi, à ton tour.

Moi : Comment suis-je censé m'y prendre ?

Yadera : Regarde ta cible dans les yeux et essaie de créer un lien avec elle. Plus tard, tu pourras le faire sans que ta cible ne te regarde.

Moi : C'est une espèce de télépathie.

Yadera : Exact, cela peut fonctionner jusqu'à une distance de 10 kilomètres.

Moi : Tant que ça !?

Yadera : Après, cela dépend de ton expérience. Trêve de bavardage, à toi de jouer. Choisis l'un de tes familiers par exemple.

Dit-elle en pointant du doigt mes familiers qui jouaient près de l'eau.

Moi : Alys ! Mint ! Venez !

Dès qu'ils m'entendirent. Ils vinrent nous rejoindre. Tout d'abord, je pris Alys sur mes genoux et la regarda. Elle faisait de même. Je me concentra… « Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'ai faits une bêtise ? ». D'un coup, je lâcha Alys. J'avais sursauté et pris peur en entendant cette voix aiguë dans ma tête.

Moi : C…C'était quoi… ?!

Yadera : Ton familier, continu avec l'autre.

Avec une certaine hésitation, je m'avança vers Mint qui me regarda étrangement…Je me concentra à nouveau tout en le regardant dans les yeux… « Ne pourrait-il pas me laisser dormir tranquille ? »…

Moi : Dis-le si je te dérange surtout…Je te signale que c'est encore moi qui t'ai brossé ce matin.

Yadera : Je vois que tu communiques bien ! Tes parents ont eu beaucoup plus de mal !

Moi : Je sens que je vais éviter de lire dans leurs pensés à l'avenir.

Yadera : La prochaine étape c'est de le faire avec un humain mais on ne va pas s'attarder là-dessus. Tu le feras dans ton coin au calme avec quelqu'un et tu me raconteras. En attendant, on va voir l'art de la transformation.

Moi : Vous plaisantez ?

Yadera : J'ai une tête à plaisanter ?

Moi : C'est vrai que…

Yadera : Arrête de m'interrompre, j'ai faits venir quelqu'un aujourd'hui et tu vas devoir prendre son apparence.

Moi : Je ne sais même pas comment faire ! Apars changé la couleur de mes cheveux et la pigmentation de ma peau, je ne sais rien faire d'autre !

Yadera : C'est déjà un bon début, tu as appris seul ?

Moi : Oui, avec des livres.

Yadera : Bien…Te voilà enfin !

Ezarel : Salut !

Je me tourna et vit Ezarel. D'un côté j'étais content que ce ne soit pas Valkyon ni Nevra mais d'un autre je me disais que si je me ratais, j'allais subir un nombre incalculable de moqueries.

Ezarel : Est-ce que votre truc va durée longtemps ? Car Kalya devait me rejoindre au jardin de la musique.

Yadera : Ça ne prendre pas longtemps…A toi Gaël, imagine tout d et prend le temps de te concentrer sur chaque partie.

Moi : Je vais essayer…

A suivre…


	89. Chapter 89

Ma concentration était à son maximum. J'étais à Ezarel, je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il faisait de même. Je sentais quelque chose changer en moi petit à petit.

Yadera : Bien…Continu…

Je ne le quitta pas des yeux. J'essayais de régler ma respiration. Je ressentais des sensations étranges en moi. Au niveau des oreilles particulièrement.

Ezarel : C'est incroyable ce qu'il fait.

Yadera : C'est bon Gaël, c'est fini.

Enfin, je me relâcha un peu. Je pus souffler.

Yadera : Regardes-toi dans l'eau.

Je m'approcha de l'eau comme me l'avait demandé Yadera et regarda mon reflet. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, j'étais bel et bien devenu Ezarel. J'inspecta mes oreilles. C'était des oreilles d'elfes. Je retourna vers Yadera et Ezarel. Celui-ci fit le tour autour de moi et m'inspecta. Il regarda les vêtements qui eux aussi, avaient changé.

Ezarel : Tout est pareil.

Kalya : Ezarel !

Soudain, on vit Kalya arriver vers nous. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux écarquillés comme jamais. Elle se les frottas un peu avant de nous regarder à nouveau.

Yadera : Tu arrives au bon moment toi, dis nous qui est le vrai Ezarel.

Kalya : Q…Quoi ?!

Yadera : Pas un mot les garçons ! Ecoute ma petite, l'un des deux est en fait ton frère qui s'est transformé en Ezarel.

Kalya : Et il faut que je trouve le bon ?

Yadera : Oui.

Kalya était complètement déboussolée. Elle s'approcha de nous, nous toucha quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle vint toucher ma joue, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Kalya : Je suis capable de reconnaitre mon propre frère…

Ezarel : Comment as-tu deviné que c'était lui ?

Kalya : Il y aura toujours cet éclat dans ses yeux.

Kalya me caressa la joue. D'un coup, je revins à la normale.

Yadera : Bravo ! La métamorphose est parfaitement au point ! Gaël, je compte sur toi pour t'entrainer !

Moi : Oui Yadera.

Yadera : Bien…Malheureusement, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un chaudron sur le feu et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il explose. Ne sois pas en retard demain Gaël !

Je fis un hochement de tête. Yadera disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Mon regard se porta sur Kalya.

Moi : Alors comme ça j'ai un éclat dans les yeux.

Kalya : Je trouve qu'ils brillent, comme des étoiles.

Ezarel : Ben et moi alors ?

Kalya : Les tiens brillent juste quand tu fais une blague à quelqu'un alors que Gaël, ils sont toujours comme ça.

Kalya vint m'embrasser sur la joue avant de s'écarter pour aller attraper Ezarel par la main.

Kalya : On doit y allez, bisous !

Les deux partirent l'air heureux. Moi, j'étais seul avec mes familiers près de l'eau. Je les regarda s'amuser.

Moi : Il faut que je revoie votre éducation.

Je soupira. Etant donné que l'entrainement était finis, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire…Pourquoi pas un tour en ville ? En plus, il me faut quelques petites choses. C'était décider, nous étions donc allez vers le marché. Par chance, il n'y avait presque personne. Je garda mes familiers près de moi, Alys sur mon épaule et Mint tout près de mes jambes. Je ne passais pas inaperçu avec ses deux là. N'aimant pas être remarqué, je mis ma capuche. Je marcher au milieu de la grande rue, je regardais les stands. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Soudain, je me rappela d'une chose que Nevra m'avait dit « Pourquoi n'achètes-tu pas un collier à tes familiers ? » Bonne idée. Sans chercher plus longtemps, je me hâta d'aller à la boutique pour familier. Purreru ne tarda pas à m'accueillir.

Purreru : Bonjours cher client, puis-je vous aidez ?

J'ôta ma capuche. Il sursauta.

Purreru : Monsieur Gaël ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais vous revoir ! Depuis le jour du procès, je m'inquiétais terriblement, j'avais eu peur que le conseil ne change sa décision !

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, je suis bien vivant.

Purreru : J'en suis heureux ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Moi : Un ami m'a dit que les colliers pour familiers étaient assez en vogue c'est temps-ci.

Purreru : Votre ami a bien raison ! Allons donc chercher un collier pour votre petite Alys !

Moi : Elle n'est plus seule à présent.

Purreru : Comment ça ?

Je lui montra Mint qui depuis tout à l'heure, était rester derrière moi.

Purreru : Un…Un Minaloo ?!

A suivre…


	90. Chapter 90

Purreru avait fermé sa boutique pour que nous soyons tranquilles. J'étais tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil pendant que Purreru inspecter Mint comme s'il était le plus beau des trésors.

Purreru : Splendide ! Il est splendide ! Les Minaloo adultes sont vraiment magnifiques ! Leur ossature, leur pelage…Tout !

Moi : Tu as l'air de beaucoup les appréciés.

Purreru : J'aime tous les familiers mais voir un Minaloo en chair et en os, c'est un exploit ! Ils sont d'une rareté incroyable !

Moi : Vraiment ?

Purreru : Oui et cela m'inquiète, je vous en supplie. Faite très attention à votre familier Monsieur Gaël, nombreux sont ceux ayant de mauvaises intentions.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Purreru : Connaissez-vous les combats de familiers ?

Moi : J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, ce sont des combats illégaux que font des idiots en espérant gagner de l'argent aux dépens de la vie de leur familier.

Purreru : En effet et beaucoup cherche un Minaloo pour ses compétences de combat…Avez-vous déjà vu votre Minaloo en combat ?

Moi : Oui, le jour de notre rencontre. Il a sauvé Alys d'un Black Dog.

Purreru : Nom de l'Oracle ! Un Black Dog ?! Etes-vous sérieux ?!

Moi : Je suis plus que sérieux mon ami, malheureusement il fut blessé au combat et donc, je l'ai ramené au Q.G pour m'occuper de ses blessures.

Purreru : S'est-il laisser faire ?

Moi : Contre toute attente, oui. Depuis, je le garde avec moi. Je lui suis extrêmement redevable pour ce qu'il a fait, alors je me dois de le rendre heureux.

Purreru : Vous savez, lorsque j'étais jeune, j'ai souvent entendu une légende sur un grand guerrier ayant eu un Minaloo comme familier.

Moi : Quelle est cette légende ?

Purreru : Elle raconte l'histoire d'un roi dont la vie fit sauver par un Minaloo, après cela, les deux se retrouvaient la nuit pour errait dans la forêt. Finalement, le Minaloo accepta d'être le familier du roi et les deux amis furent inséparables. Un jour, éclata une guerre. Le roi confia la charge à son Minaloo de protéger sa femme et ses enfants mais le Minaloo refusa, il avait voulu combattre auprès de son maitre. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils se bâtèrent contre l'armée adverse. Il n'a pas de rapport de leur mort pendant la bataille mais certains disent avoir vu leur fantôme errait dans la forêt près d'une cascade.

Moi : Ton histoire est bien étrange mais elle est belle. Celui qui te la conter devait être un grand poète.

Purreru : Merci bien. Pour tout vous avouer, je trouve que vous ressemblez étrangement à cette personne qui m'a autrefois raconté cette légende.

Moi : Vraiment ?

Purreru : Oui, je me souviens de son visage et de ses cheveux semblables aux vôtres. Il portait un chapeau muni d'une longue plume dorée. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est à cause de cette plume qu'on l'appelait « le barde d'or ».

Moi : Je m'en souviendrais…Merci pour ces informations mais si cela ne te dérange pas mon cher Purreru, j'aimerais revenir à notre affaire de collier.

Purreru : Oh ! Oui ! Tout de suite Monsieur Gaël ! Pardonnez mes bavardages !

Moi : Tu es tout excusé, après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à en dire plus.

Purreru me fit un sourire avant de partir pour revenir avec une grande boîte contenant divers types de collier. Il en sortit quelques-uns. Le premier fut un petit de couleur argent avec des motifs représentant des roses blanches.

Moi : Celui-ci est très beau.

Purreru : Je me doutais bien qu'il allait vous plaire ! Je trouve qu'il aurait très bien à votre petite Alys !

Je regarda la concernée droit dans les yeux.

Moi : Te plait-il ?

Elle me regarda longuement. J'entendis soudain un « oui ».

Moi : Nous le prenons.

Purreru : Parfait !

Purreru se remit à chercher dans sa boîte. Il finit par sortir un collier couleur menthe. Mint le renifla quelque peu. Il me regarda à son tour. Quelques mots résonnèrent à mes oreilles « Si cela est une preuve de notre lien, alors je l'accepte ». Je fis un sourire avant de me tourner vers Purreru.

Moi : Je suis prêt à payer.

Purreru : Trois pièces d'or suffiront !

Moi : Seulement ?

Purreru : Je suis heureux de vous avoir revu sain et sauf et grâce à vous, j'ai pu voir un Minaloo pour la première fois de ma vie…Alors je vous dois bien une remise ! Entre amis !

A suivre…


	91. Chapter 91

Nous avions déjà quitté la boutique de Purreru depuis plusieurs minutes. Lors de notre séparation, il m'avait proposé de revenir pour boire un thé et ainsi, discuter un peu plus. Bien sur, j'avais accepté. J'étais content de mon achat. Je regardais mes familiers qui portaient fièrement leur nouveau collier. Alys essayait même de se rendre un peu plus grande. Je l'embrassa sur le bout du bec.

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfaite

Mint me regarda avec insistance. Je m'approcha de lui et le caressa sur la tête.

Moi : Et toi, je suis fier que tu sois mon familier.

Mint s'approcha de moi et me donna un coup de langue sur la joue avant de faire une sorte de révérence que je lui rendis d'un hochement de tête. Après ce court échange, nous avions continué notre route dans le quartier commerçant. Je regardais un peu partout. Soudain, je vis une petite échoppe. Curieux, je m'en approcha tout en gardant mes familiers près de moi. C'était une jeune fille qui tenait l'échoppe. Elle avait de courts cheveux verts et de grands yeux bleus.

? : Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous vendez ici ?

? : Nous vendons des objets ayant une faible source magique, certains peuvent vous donner un peu de courage, d'autres de la force et il y en a même qui peuvent donner un petit coup de pouce en ce qui concerne le destin amoureux !

Soudain, je me mis à rougir…Le destin amoureux… La jeune fille fit un grand sourire, je détourna aussitôt le regard.

? : Vous voulez quelque chose pour votre petite amie ? Si c'est ça, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut !

Elle se mit à farfouiller un peu partout dans un gros coffre derrière elle et revint vers moi, me tendant une fiole.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

? : Un parfum ! La personne qui en mettra augmentera la capacité de ses charmes !

J'hésita longuement… Je ne faisais pas vraiment confiance à ce genre de chose...

? : Si vous achetez autre chose, je vous fais moitié prix ! Mais c'est juste parce que vous êtes mignon quand vous rougissez !

Moi : Vous auriez des écharpes ? Sombre de préférence…

? : Bien sur ! Ne bougez pas !

Elle se remit à fouiller dans son coffre et en sortit trois écharpes. Une noire avec une épaisseur de plumes également noires accrochées dessus, une autre rouge sang qui visiblement avait l'aire assez longue et une dernière bleu marine en soie. Mon choix fit vite fait.

Moi : Je vais prendre la noire…

? : Votre copine fait partie de la garde de l'ombre au moins ?

Moi : Comment avez-vous devinez ?

? : La couleur et la matière de l'écharpe…Je suis sûre qu'elle lui plaira !

Moi : Je l'espère aussi !

Finalement, je paya l'écharpe et le parfum, j'avais eu ma réduction comme convenue. Après ça, la vendeuse me dit « bonne chance » à voix haute. Je me hâta de rentrer avant d'attirer les regards. Une fois rentré au Q.G, j'alla directement dans ma chambre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer à clé car je savais que Nevra allait arriver tôt ou tard comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en ce moment. Je posa mes achats sur ma table et fis un papier cadeau pour l'écharpe en fibre de glace. Ça brillait, c'était beau. J'espérais juste que l'écharpe allait lui plaire…Cela pourrait paraître idiot mais j'ai l'impression que son écharpe actuelle, porte tous les parfums de ses anciennes conquêtes… Jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais voulu toucher cette écharpe…Si j'avais eu le courage, je l'aurais brûlé depuis bien longtemps mais je ne savais pas à quel point Nevra y tenait alors je m'étais toujours abstenu. Mon regard se posa sur le parfum. Je le pris en main et sentis un peu l'odeur. Je fus étonné.

Moi : De la groseille !

J'étais chanceux. La groseille était ce que je préférais au niveau des odeurs. Il y avait aussi une arrière senteur de lilas qui allait parfaitement avec le fruit rouge. J'étais plutôt content mais je savais très bien qu'un parfum ne pouvait en aucun cas améliorer nos charmes. C'était une histoire de petite fille. Les potions d'amour n'existent pas. Confiant, je mis donc un peu de ce parfum. Ça sentait vraiment bon. Ensuite, je reposa la bouteille sur la table et alla ouvrir un peu la fenêtre menant à mon balcon. Je m'assis à même le sol et regarda le ciel. Mint et Alys vinrent me rejoindre. Mint se coucha près de moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Alys alla se nicher dans son cou. Je retira ma cape et les couvris avec. Pendant qu'ils se reposer, moi je manier un peu mes pouvoirs. Je faisais apparaitre une très légère poudre de glace qui brillait beaucoup et qui s'envoler à peine sortit du bout de mes doigts. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la magie de la glace était vraiment la plus belle et la plus élégante. Alors que j'étais concentré sur mon art, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes yeux.

Moi : Nevra…

Les deux mains se retirèrent. Je me retourna et le vis. Il m'embrassa.

Nevra : Gagné.

A suivre…


	92. Chapter 92

Nevra était arrivé depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il était en train d'admirer les nouveaux colliers de mes familiers pendant que je lui servais un thé glacé. Je posa la tasse devant lui et fis apparaitre deux glaçons avec ma magie, ils plongèrent dans le breuvage.

Nevra : Merci.

Moi : Je t'en prie.

Je m'assis face à lui pour boire mon thé. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il regardait toujours le collier de Mint.

Moi : Tu connais la légende d'un ancien roi et de son Minaloo ?

Nevra : Vaguement, c'est une histoire de fidélité éternelle lors d'un combat ?

Moi : Oui…C'est Purreru qui me l'a raconté, il m'a aussi dit que les Minaloo sont très rares et qu'ils attirent les gens malhonnêtes.

Nevra : Autant te dire que je n'avais jamais vu de vrai Minaloo avant de voir le tien et pour ce qui est de l'attirance des propriétaires de familiers de combat, j'en ai entendu parler. Le problème est qu'on n'arrive jamais à les attraper.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Nevra : On croit qu'ils utilisent des mages de type passeur pour se téléporter, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Mint, il n'a rien à craindre. En plus, tu as des pouvoirs suffisamment puissants pour le protéger.

Moi : J'espère…

Nevra : En parlant de tes pouvoirs, ça c'est bien passé avec Yadera ce matin ? Ezarel m'a dit que tu avais pris son apparence et que vous aviez tenté de tromper Kalya.

Moi : C'est vrai.

Nevra : J'aimerais te voir en pleine action un jour.

Moi : Seulement si besoin est car cela me pompe assez d'énergie puisque c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

Nevra : Je me doute.

Il porta de nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres. J'en fis autant. Mon regard finit par se porter sur le paquet de glace poser sur mon bureau non loin de là. Je posa mon thé et alla le chercher avant de revenir vers Nevra.

Moi : C'est pour toi…

Il semblait très surpris voir, choqué. Il ouvrit doucement le cadeau et attrapa doucement l'écharpe. Il resta là quelques minutes à la fixer sans rien dire.

Moi : Si…Si ça ne te plait pas dit le et j'irais l'échanger… Je voulais juste qu'on soit quitte puisque tu m'avais offert des boucles d'oreilles…

D'un coup, il se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

Nevra : Elle est parfaite…

Il m'embrassa. Le baiser fut long et passionné. Je lui rendis sans hésiter en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour accentuer le contact entre nous. Une fois le baiser terminé, je lui ôta son ancienne écharpe et j'attrapa la nouvelle pour lui mettre autour du cou.

Moi : Elle te va bien…

Je rougis quelque peu avant de faire reposer ma tête contre son torse.

Moi : S'il te plait…Ne remet plus l'autre…Elle me rappelle des choses que je préférerais oublier…

Je ferma les yeux. Je sentis une main se poser sur l'arrière de ma tête pour caresser mes cheveux. Je recula un peu pour regarder Nevra dans les yeux. Il prit une mèche de cheveux et l'embrassa.

Nevra : Oublie tout, il n'y a plus que toi qui comptes pour moi à présent.

Il s'avança et passa un bras autour de mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en me faisant reculer. Après quelques pas, il me fit tomber sur le lit. Il était au-dessus de moi. Son regard croisant le mien. Nos mains jointent. Il se colla un peu plus à moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

Nevra : Ton parfum est enivrant…

Parfum…

Nevra : Tu es de plus en plus attirant de jour en jour…

Parfum…

Nevra : Tu es magnifique…

Oh non…

Nevra : J'ai vraiment envie de toi…

Soudain, je me rappela de ce que m'avait dit la jeune fille m'ayant vendu mon parfum tout à l'heure. Je me mis à paniquer. Nevra se releva et se déshabilla devant moi. J'étais comme pétrifié. Lorsqu'il fut dépourvu de haut, il revint vers moi et tira sur ma ceinture tout en reprenant une mèche de mes cheveux entre des doigts.

Nevra : J'ai envie de te remercier pour ton cadeau…

A suivre…


	93. Chapter 93

L'air était étouffant. La chaleur augmentait de plus en plus dans la chambre. Heureusement que la fenêtre menant à ma terrasse était toujours ouvertes sinon, j'aurais faits un malaise. Ses mains sur mes hanches pour me faire bouger. Il était allongé tout en donnant des coups de bassin qui provoquer chez moi un grand frisson. Je gémissais et tremblais de tout mon être. Mes cheveux me coller à la peau. J'avais chaud. J'avais l'impression que ses mains toucher tout mon corps en même temps. La cadence était dure à tenir. Nos ébats durés depuis plus d'une heure et j'avais déjà joui alors que Nevra, non. Il était bien plus endurant que moi. Il ne semblait pas fatigué du tout, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Je peinais à me tenir assis sur lui. Ses grandes mains me tenaient fermement pour que mon bassin reste collé au sien. Il donna un violent coup de bassin qui me fit presque crier. Lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour émettre le fameux son dont il se délectait depuis tout à l'heure, il se redressa et m'embrassa à pleines bouche. Le son fut atténué mais on m'entendit quand même lorsqu'il s'enfonça encore un peu en moi. Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui. Mes mains griffaient son dos sur lequel un fin filet de sang coula. Mes joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Nevra passa sa langue sur celle-ci avant de m'embrasser une fois de plus. C'était salé.

Moi : Ne…Nevra…Arrête…Je n'en peux plus…

Il me regarda quelques instants avant de se retirer de moi et de me plaquer sur le ventre et de remonter mes fesses pour rentrer à nouveau en moi. Il mit sa main sur ma bouche pour qu'on ne m'entende pas crier. Je mordis ses doigts sans le vouloir. Je n'y pouvais rien. La douleur mélangée au plaisir avait eu raison de moi. Les va et viens étaient de plus en plus rapides. Nos respirations étaient erratiques. Les lèvres de Nevra parcoururent mon dos jusqu'à mon épaule. Il se pencha un peu plus sur moi pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Ma main vint s'agripper à ses cheveux, soudain je sentis une lanière de cuir glissait entre mes doigts. Je voulus retirer ma main mais je retira par la même occasion le cache-œil de Nevra. Avant même que je ne puisse voir son deuxième œil que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie et dont je ne connaissais même pas l'histoire, mon visage fit plaquer contre l'oreiller. La main de Nevra pousser ma tête contre l'oreiller, m'empêchant de me relever. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Moi : Nevra… ! Stop !

Nevra : Désolé…

Il devint plus violent et plus rapide. Je souffris pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose de chaud en moi. Il se retira. Je m'écroula. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je tremblais. Nevra vint m'embrasser sur la joue avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Nevra : Pardonne-moi…Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça…

Il me mit face à lui. Je la regarda. Il avait remis son bandeau. Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers moi pour me caresser la joue. Je frissonna.

Nevra : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…Je t'ai sauté dessus comme un sauvage…

Moi : C'est un peu ma faute…

Nevra : Quoi ?

Moi : J'ai mis un parfum d'amour…

Il eut un grand silence. Nevra me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

Moi : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Lorsque la vendeuse m'a dit ça, je ne l'ai pas cru donc j'ai quand même acheté le parfum ! J'en ai mis car c'était à la groseille et au lilas mais ce n'était pas pour que tu me sautes dessus !

J'étais en pleine panique. Je baissa les yeux, je n'osais plus le regarder. D'un coup, il se mit à rire. Je le fixa avec un regard foudroyant. J'étais mort de honte et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de se moquer. Enfin, il calma ses éclats de rire. Nous nous étions regardés dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Soudain…J'entendis un « je t'aime » dans ma tête…

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime…

Nevra me regarda bizarrement mais il finit par se coucher près de moi. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

Nevra : En tout cas, c'était bon.

Moi : C'était trop long à mon gout…

Nevra : Oui mais c'était plaisant, non ?

Je le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il en fit de même. J'entendis quelque chose à nouveau « cela aurait été tellement bien s'il avait utilisé sa bouche »…Je me mis à rougir comme jamais…

Nevra : Ça va ?

Moi : Pervers…

Nevra : Quoi ?

Je me redressa du mieux que je put. Il s'assit, ne me quittant pas du regard.

Nevra : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Moi : Alors comme ça tu en redemande ?

Nevra : Hein ?

D'un coup, je m'abaissa et passa ma langue sur son membre que je tenait de ma main droite. Jamais je n'avais encore fait ce genre de chose. Je leva les yeux. Nevra était plus rouge que jamais. Je fis remonter et descendre ma langue tout le long de sa «chose ». Alors que je m'apprêtais à le mettre dans ma bouche. Je sentis les mains de Nevra appuyer sur ma tête pour que je finisse avec le monstre entièrement dans ma bouche. Je manqua de m'étouffer. Soudain, je serra les dents. Nevra hurla. Il me lâcha et je put me retirer en vitesse.

Moi : Plus jamais…Plus jamais je ne te ferais ce genre de chose !

Je quitta le lit fâché. Je lança un dernier regard à Nevra qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Nevra : Désolé…J'ai faits ça dans le feu de l'action…

A suivre…


	94. Chapter 94

Je parcourais les pages et scrutais chaque mot de chaque ligne pour tout retenir au mieux. J'étais très concentré malgré le fait que j'avais un élément perturbateur derrière moi. L'élément en question n'était autre que Nevra. Il n'arrêtait pas de toucher mes cheveux depuis tout à l'heure, j'étais sûr qu'il me faisait une tresse.

Nevra : Tu sais, tu pourrais poser ton livre pour qu'on puisse se faire un câlin.

Moi : Laisse-moi finir ma page…

Nevra : Tu as dit ça à la page d'avant !

Moi : Vraiment ?

Nevra : Si tu es encore fâché contre moi je comprends mais s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi et laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras. En plus, je suis sûr que tu fais exprès d'être long car tu as un sort qui te permet de lire un livre complet en quelques minutes.

Je me tourna vers lui et le regarda. Il baisser les yeux et affichait une triste mine. Je soupira avant de fermer mon bouquin et de le poser sur ma table de chevet. Je me pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement avant de me reculer.

Moi : Arrête de faire l'idiot alors…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant une lueur. Son sourire revint.

Nevra : Promis !

Moi : Alors commence par me retirer cette tresse avant que je ne te congèle.

Nevra : O…Oui… !

Il le fit tout de suite. En temps normal, il aurait pris plus de temps ou il m'aurait taquiné. C'était à ce demandé si le parfum ne faisait pas toujours effet…A moi de le vérifier… Lorsqu'il eut terminé de me démêler les cheveux, je me mis face à lui.

Moi : Mon cœur…

Je lui caressa la joue et murmura doucement à son oreille. Je le sentis frissonner de tout son être, il prit même des couleurs.

Moi : J'ai horriblement mal au dos après nos ébats, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire un petit massage ? S'il te plait…

J'usa de mes fameux charmes soi-disant accentués grâce au parfum. Il avait l'air scotché. Il ne me répondit qu'avec un hochement de tête positif. Je m'allongea donc sur le ventre et le laissa faire. Il s'assit près de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Il commença à me masser en douceur. Je me rappela d'une chose, c'était la première fois que je lui donner un surnom malgré le fait que c'était juste pour le séduire… Ce n'est pas grave…Autant en profiter un peu. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus j'étais détendu. J'étais même sur le point de m'assoupir. C'était un plaisir intense que de se faire masser comme ça. Soudain, Nevra appuya sur le bas de mon dos, je lâcha un gémissement.

Moi : Nom de l'oracle que c'était bon…Nevra, si tu veux tu peux arrêter…

Lorsque je me retourna vers lui, je m'arrêta net. Mes yeux étaient bloqués sur sa chose qui avait de nouveau grandi. Il me regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

Moi : Ni pense même pas !

Nevra : Allez ! Si tu veux je te referais un massage après !

Moi : Non !

Nevra : Gaël, ne me laisse pas comme ça !

Moi : Comme si j'allais me gêner !

Alors que j'étais en train de me débattre sous Nevra qui me tenait et essayer de me faire des choses. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Yhkar : Gaël ! C'est Yhkar ! Je voulais te donner un document de la part de Miiko et je…

Mon regard croisa celui de Yhkar qui avait aussi dû croiser celui de Nevra. Nos visages devinrent rouges à tous les trois. Yhkar faillit exploser. Elle pivota légèrement avant d'essayer de s'enfuir.

Moi : Attend Yhkar !

Je sauta du lit et lança un jet de glace qui alla condamner la porte que Yhkar ne puisse pas sortir. Je me mis devant elle et plaqua ma main sur sa bouche.

Moi : Je te supplie ! Ne dis rien à personne !

Nevra : Gaël...

Je sentis des bras passés autour moi.

Moi : C'est pas le moment !

Nevra : Je te couvre, c'est tout.

En effet, il venait de passer un drap autour de moi. Mon visage s'empourpra de plus belle. Finalement, j'ôta ma main de la bouche d'Yhkar.

Yhkar : Je m'en doutais ! Je le savais ! Vous étiez devenu beaucoup trop proche pour être de simples amis !

Moi : Ne crie pas !

A suivre…


	95. Chapter 95

Ma vie était fichue…Elle avait vu…Pourquoi diable la porte était ouverte… ? J'étais anéanti… J'avais pris le temps de me réveiller mais après ça, je m'étais mis dans un coin pour me lamenter. Je me cognais la tête contre le mur depuis quelques minutes.

Yhkar : Ga…Gaël…Tu vas finir par te faire mal…

Moi : Ce n'est rien comparé à la destruction de mon honneur…

C'était reparti pour plusieurs longues minutes de silence. Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'était Nevra.

Nevra : On ne peut plus rien y faire maintenant, alors autant l'accepter.

Moi : C'est censé me réconforter ça ?

Yhkar : Désoler pour ce qu'il vient de se passer…

Nevra : Tu sais, il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'apprenne un jour.

Moi : Plus tard aurait été le mieux.

Yhkar : Mais alors, ça fait combien de temps vous deux ?

Nevra : Depuis quelque temps

Yhkar : Vraiment ?! Pourquoi ne l'avaient vous pas dit aux autres ?

Nevra : Demande ça à Gaël, c'est lui qui a insisté.

Yhkar : Il faut dire que pour s'engager avec toi, il faut du courage.

Nevra : Comment ça ?

Yhkar : Tu changeais de fille comme de chemise avant mais depuis quelque temps, je ne t'ai vu avec personne, ça m'intriguait.

Nevra : Normal, je suis tombé amoureux.

En disant cela, il fit une révérence des plus théâtrales.

Yhkar : Maintenant que je connais votre secret, vous allez le dire aux autres ?

Nevra : Nous n'allons pas vraiment avoir le choix.

Yhkar : Comment allez-vous-vous y prendre ?

Nevra : Bonne question…

Yhkar : J'ai trouvé ! Il y a une fête demain soir sur la grande place, vous n'aurez qu'à y allez ensemble !

Nevra : Mais tu es intelligente en fait !

Yhkar : Hey !

Moi : Je veux mourir…

Yhkar : Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Vous pourrez danser ensemble et profiter de la fête !

Moi : Pas question que j'y aille…

Nevra : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Je n'aime pas ce genre d'événement… J'ai horreur de la foule…De plus, nous sommes deux hommes…

Je détourna le regard pour éviter de croiser les leurs. D'un coup, une main attrapa la mienne. Je me retrouva face à Nevra.

Nevra : Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là.

Yhkar : Et si c'est le fait d'y aller en tant qu'homme qui te dérange, tu n'as qu'à changer d'apparence ! Kalya m'a dit pour ce matin !

Nevra : Une Gaëlle ? Pourquoi pas…Tant que je retrouve le vrai le lendemain !

Yhkar : Alors c'est régler !

Nevra et Yhkar semblaient heureux de leur plan. Moi, j'étais assez anxieux. Yhkar m'avait avoué qu'elle viendrait dans ma chambre demain soir pour m'aider à me « préparer ». Je n'étais pas emballé par cette idée mais cela sembler faire plaisir à Nevra de pouvoir passer du temps avec moi…Et un petit sacrifice de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rester une femme pour le restant de ma vie. J'avais donc accepté le marché. Après ça, Yhkar nous avait quittés, le sourire aux lèvres. Nevra avait passé encore un peu de temps avec moi avant de partir à contrecœur. Il m'avait donné un dernier baiser avant de partir. Une fois seul, j'alla vers mon miroir…Une femme…Est-ce que mon entrainement de ce matin allez être suffisant pour changer mon corps ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir… J'ôta mes vêtements et enfila un léger kimono m'arrivant au-dessus du genou. Je regarda mon reflet une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux pour me concentrer…Il fallait que je visualise chaque détail du corps d'une femme…C'était plus dur que je ne le pensais…Après plusieurs minutes de concentration intensive, j'ouvris les yeux. Je fus choqué en voyant mon reflet. J'étais plus petit, la taille était plus fine comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Mes cheveux arrivaient au sol. J'avais aussi de la poitrine…

Moi : Nom de l'oracle…

A suivre…


	96. Chapter 96

C'était le grand soir. De mon balcon, j'entendais les rires et la musique. La place était éclairée comme jamais. Si je ne me trompe pas, cette fête est pour le début de renaissance du cristal. Après tout, nous avions déjà retrouvé beaucoup de fragment. C'était normal que les gens soient heureux. Alors que j'étais occupé à regarder les lumières, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. J'alla ouvrir. C'était Yhkar et Kalya.

Yhkar et Kalya : Bonsoir !

Moi : Kalya ?

Kalya : Surpris ? Yhkar m'a parlé de votre plan alors j'ai voulu venir pour te voir à l'œuvre !

Moi : Vous êtes devenue de très bonnes amies non ?

Yhkar et Kalya : Les meilleures !

En disant cela, elles se firent un câlin. Après ce tendre moment, elles rentrèrent dans ma chambre. Je remarqua un détail.

Moi : Les filles, c'est quoi ce sac ?

Yhkar : Ce sont des vêtements !

Moi : Pourquoi ? Je pouvais utiliser ma magie.

Kalya : On préfère que tu canalises ta magie uniquement sur ton corps plutôt que de t'encombrer. Comme ça, tu dépenseras moins d'énergie !

Moi : Pas bête.

Yhkar : Allez ! Transformes-toi !

Etant donné que je m'étais entrainé toute la journée, la transformation fut rapide. Une fois dans mon corps féminin, les filles me regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

Yhkar : Il y a quelques petites choses à modifier ! Déjà la poitrine, tu as vue à quel point tu es plate ?

Moi : Oui mais…

Yhkar : Gaël ! Fais un effort ! Dis-toi que cela fera plaisir à Nevra et qu'il sera uniquement concentré sur toi !

Elle n'avait pas tort…Si je voulais que Nevra ne regarde que moi, il fallait que je fasse des efforts… Je m'exécuta et augmenta donc considérablement mon tour de poitrine.

Kalya : Parfait ! Ni trop, ni pas assez !

Yhkar : Tu es parfait, ou devrais-je dire « parfaite ».

Kalya : Reste fixé sur cette apparence !

Yhkar : Au tour de la tenue !

Yhkar ouvrit son sac et en sortit plusieurs vêtements…Même des sous-vêtements…

Moi : Pourquoi il n'y a que le bas… ?

Yhkar : Un soutien-gorge n'irait pas avec la tenue que l'on t'a choisi.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Yhkar : Tu verras.

J'enfila donc le plus léger de la tenue et les filles m'aidèrent à enfiler le reste. C'était un kimono. Une fois habillé, elles s'occupèrent de la coiffure.

Kalya : Pas besoin de maquillage ! Tu es très bien au naturel !

Moi : Les filles…

Yhkar et Kalya : Oui ?

Moi : Pourquoi le décolleté est-il si profond… ?

Kalya : T'inquiète ! Si tu m'avais connu lorsque j'avais mon vrai corps, tu aurais eu bien plus peur ! Avant d'avoir ce corps de gamine, j'étais une vraie bombe.

Moi : Ouai…

Yhkar : Finis, tu peux aller te regarder.

Pas besoin de me le répétez, je m'avança jusqu'à mon miroir et regarda mon reflet. Je fus agréablement surpris.

Yhkar : Tu es magnifique !

Kalya : Allez ! C'est l'heure d'allez à la fête !

Les filles m'attrapèrent et me forcèrent à les suivre. Sur le chemin, de nombreux regards furent tournés vers moi. J'étais affreusement gêné…

Moi : Les filles…Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise…

Yhkar : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis-toi que tu es juste très belle !

Kalya : Arrête de faire ta timide ! En plus, c'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, on est arrivé !

Yhkar : Aie confiance en toi, tu verras tout ira bien.

Moi : Si tu le dis…

A suivre…


	97. Chapter 97

L'ambiance était festive. La musique était bien présente. Il y avait du monde. Actuellement, j'étais seul. Les filles m'avaient laissé pour aller danser. Je me retrouvais donc planté au milieu d'un groupe de personnes qui me fixait du coup de l'œil. J'entendais des murmures. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais complètement perdu… Soudain, quelqu'un se mit devant moi. Un homme qui semblait venir de la garde Obsidienne, cela se voyait à sa carrure imposante. Dans les autres gardes, ils n'étaient pas aussi musclés… Il avait l'air gentil malgré son physique de grand guerrier.

? : Vous dansez ?

Moi : D…Désolez…Je ne sais pas danser…

? : Vraiment ?

Moi : Oui…Pardonnez-moi…

? : Ce n'est pas grave, faite-vous partie d'une garde ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu, pourtant je connais beaucoup de monde à Eel.

Moi : Je ne fais partie d'aucune garde…

? : Je comprends mieux ! C'est vrai qu'une aussi belle jeune fille ne doit pas aimer se salir les mains ! En revanche, vous me faite pensait à quelqu'un…

Moi : Qui ça ?

? : Un gars du Q.G, il vous ressemble beaucoup ! Ça ne serait pas votre frère ? Il a de très longs cheveux blanc et des yeux dorés.

Moi : Je…Je ne connais pas cette personne…

? : J'y pense, je m'appelle Graham ! Je fais partie de la garde Obsidienne !

Moi : Je l'avais remarqué grâce à votre carrure…

Graham : Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Moi : G…Gaëlle…

Graham : C'est joli, je peux vous proposer un verre Gaëlle ?

Moi : Non merci, je ne bois pas…

Graham : Vous êtes timide ! A moins que vous n'attendiez quelqu'un !

Moi : C'est ça…

Graham : Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Moi : Nevra… De la garde de l'ombre…

Graham : Ah oui ! Leur chef ! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un, surement vous.

Moi : Où l'avez-vous vu ?

Graham : Il cherchait près de la piste de danse.

Moi : Pourriez-vous m'aider à la trouver ?

Graham : Bien sûr !

Graham me proposa sa main pour me guider. J'hésita longuement avant de tendre ma main vers la sienne qui était si grande. Avant que ma peau ne touche la sienne, je fus attrapé par les hanches. Je me retrouva collé à quelqu'un, je leva les yeux. C'était Nevra.

Nevra : Bonsoir ma chérie.

Il m'embrassa avant de jeter un regard noir à Graham.

Graham : Nevra ! Justement, nous allions partir à ta recherche !

Nevra : Cela ne sera pas la peine, comme tu peux le constater je vous ai trouvé. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous allons prendre congé. Merci de t'être occupé de Gaëlle.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Nevra m'emmena plus loin. Il ne me lâcha plus. Finalement, nous nous étions arrêtés près d'un stand de nourriture. J'avais enfin pu souffler.

Moi : Tu aurais pu être un peu plus gentil avec lui, il m'a simplement proposé son aide.

Nevra : Tu devrais te méfier de lui.

Moi : Avec toi, je dois me méfier de tout le monde !

Nevra : Je suis sérieux, il n'est pas très recommandable malgré ses gentilles manières et son grand sourire, il fait partie des hommes ayant pour passe-temps, les femmes.

Moi : Vous deviez bien vous entendre avant, non ?

Nevra : Je n'ai jamais fait boire une femme pour qu'elle atterrisse dans mon lit.

Moi : Tu…Tu es sérieux ?

Nevra : Oui, alors je t'en prie. Fais attention.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front avant de me regarder. Il fit un tour autour de moi.

Nevra : Tu es splendide ce soir…

Moi : V…Vraiment ?

Nevra : Oui, tu es de loin la plus belle…

En disant cela, il m'embrassa dans le cou. J'eus un frisson.

Nevra : Tu as faim ?

Moi : Un peu.

Nevra : Tant mieux ! Je voulais te faire gouter quelque chose !

Nevra se tourna vers le stand à côté duquel nous étions et en quelques instants, il revint vers moi avant quelque chose en main.

Nevra : Dans l'autre monde, ils appellent ça les pommes d'amour, goute.

Il me tendit la chose pour que je croque dedans. Ce que je fis. C'était vraiment bon. Nevra approcha sa main de ma joue et récupéra quelque chose sur le coin de mes lèvres. C'était un morceau de la chose rouge au-dessus de la pomme. Il le mit dans sa bouche.

Nevra : Tu avais une miette sur le coin des lèvres…

A suivre…


	98. Chapter 98

La fête battait son plein. Les musiciens s'y donner à cœur joie. Tout le monde souriait et riait. D'autres dansaient, certains buvaient. La joie était là. Moi-même, je me mis à sourire en voyant tous ces gens. Je marchais près de Nevra qui me tenait par la taille car je tenais encore la pomme d'amour entre mes mains.

Nevra : Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Nevra : Là-bas, il y a un stand de fléchette.

Moi : Pourquoi pas.

Nevra me conduit donc jusqu'au fameux stand. Le propriétaire nous accueillis.

? : Bonsoir jeunes gens ! J'espère que vous vous amusez ! Jeune homme, vous êtes drôlement bien accompagné ce soir, que diriez-vous de faire plaisir à votre dulcinée en lui gagnant l'une de ces peluches à l'effigie de nos petits familiers ?

Nevra : Gaëlle, laquelle veux-tu ?

Je ne lui répondis même pas, j'étais bien trop occupé à regarder la peluche du bébé Panalulu.

Nevra : Pas besoin de répondre, j'ai compris.

Nevra paya sa partie et se mit à tirer les fléchettes sur la cible.

? : Si toutes vos fléchettes sont au centre, vous gagnez !

Je regarda attentivement Nevra. Il était concentré. Il tira une nouvelle fois. C'était sa deuxième fléchette qui alla rejoindre la première au centre.

? : Plus qu'une ! Serait vous le premier gagnant de la soirée ?!

Il prit plusieurs instants pour se concentrer. D'un geste puissant, il lança la fléchette qui atterrit au milieu. Le propriétaire du stand avait l'air choqué. Il faut dire que le centre de la cible était particulièrement petit. C'est donc à contrecœur que l'homme demanda à Nevra qu'elle peluche il voulait. Nevra m'accorda un sourire avant de demander la peluche du Panalulu. Après ça, il me la donna.

Moi : Merci…

J'étais sûr que je rougissais. Je serrai la peluche contre moi. Doucement, je m'avança vers Nevra pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il se mit à rougir.

Moi : Il…Il paraît qu'il y a un feu d'artifice à minuit… Je n'en ai jamais vu de vrai…On pourrait le voir ensemble ?

Nevra sourit avant de prendre ma main.

Nevra : Tous tes souhaits seront réalisés ce soir, mon amour.

Nevra m'emmena quelque part. Soudain, je vis au loin Miiko et les autres.

Moi : N…Nevra ! Pas par là ! Il y a les autres !

Nevra : Justement, on va voir s'ils te reconnaissent.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, je le suivis…

Nevra : Bonsoir tout le monde !

Leiftan : Bonsoir Nevra. Oh, tu es en charmante compagnie à ce que je vois. Qui est donc cette ravissante jeune fille ?

Nevra : La femme de ma vie.

Miiko : Vous êtes très jolie mais vous devriez faire attention ! Nevra est un vrai coureur de jupons !

Nevra : Miiko…

Moi : Je…Je ferais attention…

Ouf…Ils n'avaient pas l'air de me reconnaitre…Tant mieux…Alors que j'étais un peu détendu, je sentis une forte présence derrière moi. Je me retourna et hurla quand je vis le visage de Jamon face à moi.

Miiko : Jamon !

Jamon : Jolie fille sentir la groseille et le lilas…

Leiftan : Ce n'est pas Gaël qui a le même parfum ? L'autre jour, je suis passer à côté de lui et j'ai senti un doux arôme de groseille et de lilas.

Miiko : En parlant de Gaël, il n'est pas là ?

Nevra : Qui sait ?

Moi : N…Nevra, que dirais-tu d'aller te promener ?

Nevra : Pourquoi pas plutôt allez danser ?

Moi : M…Mais… !

Leiftan : Il a raison ! Profitez-en ! Je me propose même pour garder votre peluche mademoiselle ! J'ai justement un Panalulu comme familier !

Sans que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Nevra confia ma peluche à Leiftan et m'emmena au milieu de la place où tout le monde danser.

Moi : Nevra…Je ne sais pas danser…

Nevra : C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Nevra me tendit sa main. Je posa la mienne sur la sienne avec hésitation. Soudain, la musique reprit et Nevra me poussa à danser. Il me montra l'exemple, je le suivis. Au fil des minutes, je compris et enfin, démarra une danse enflammée.

A suivre…


	99. Chapter 99

La musique nous envoutait. Nevra me guidait, me faisait danser avec lui au milieu de la grande place parmi les autres danseurs. Un grand sourire ornait son visage illuminé par les lumières de la fête. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Son sourire était contagieux. Moi-même je souriais comme jamais je n'avais souri auparavant. Soudain, le rythme de la musique changea. Nevra me confia qu'il était temps de changer de partenaire. Il m'embrassa donc avant de me confier à quelqu'un lors d'un pas de danse. Je me retrouva dans les bras de mon nouveau partenaire. Je leva les yeux vers lui. Par le plus grand des miracles, j'étais tombé sur Ezarel qui m'afficha un grand sourire. Je regarda dans la direction de Nevra, il dansait avec Kalya. Celle-ci me fit un clin d'œil. J'étais soulagé.

Ezarel : A ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas seulement jolie, vous êtes aussi une très bonne danseuse.

Moi : Merci, vous n'êtes pas trop mal non plus !

Nous nous sommes mis à rire. Ezarel me guida comme l'avait fait Nevra. Nous avions dansé plusieurs minutes ensemble avant de changer à nouveau de partenaire.

Ezarel : Bon courage.

D'un pas de danse fluide, Ezarel me confia à mon nouveau partenaire. J'espérais retrouver Nevra mais j'étais très loin du compte. Je regarda cet homme dans les yeux…C'était Valkyon ! Il me regardait avec de grands yeux.

Valkyon : Gaël ?

Je me mis à rougir avant de détourner rapidement le regard.

Moi : Vous…Vous devez vous tromper de personne…

A ce moment-là, je priais pour que Nevra ne nous voie pas. Nous dansions sans rien dire. Je le laissais me guider en silence. J'osais à peine le regarder… La musique touchait à sa fin. Soudain, je sentis des doigts m'attraper le menton pour me le relever. Des lèvres vinrent me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

Valkyon : Tu es sublime…Dommage que tu aies mal choisi ton compagnon…

Après ces quelques mots, Valkyon s'écarta de moi. La musique s'arrêta, tout comme les danseurs. Il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux pour poser ses lèvres dessus avant de me quitter sans rien dire. Je resta debout sans bouger. Mes jambes tremblaient…

Nevra : Gaëlle !

Je me retourna hâtivement vers celui qui courait vers moi. A peine était-il arrivé que je lui avais sauté dans les bras pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait surement pas compris la cause de ma précipitation. Il se contenta juste de m'entourer la taille de ses bras et de partager mon baiser. Il y avait bien ce frisson…Ce sentiment de bien-être…Cette chaleur…Non, je n'avais pas mal choisi…

Moi : Je t'aime…

Je me blottis contre lui. Il m'enlaça tendrement. D'un coup, on entendit un gros coup de tambour. Notre attention se porta sur la scène. Un homme apparut.

? : Mesdames et Messieurs ! C'est l'heure de la danse de la séduction si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Séparé-vous pour ne former que deux groupes ! Mesdames n'hésitez pas à utiliser rvos charmes pour séduire l'homme de vos pensées ! Messieurs serrez-vous à la hauteur des espérances de ces dames ! C'est ce que nous allons voir ! En avant la musique !

La foule forma deux groupes distincts : les hommes et les femmes. La musique démarra. C'était une musique assez traditionnelle dans notre contré. Cette musique invite à la rencontre de deux êtres. Certains seraient même tomber amoureux lors de cette danse. Nevra était en première ligne chez les hommes. Ce qui était aussi mon cas chez les femmes. Tous s'étaient mis à danser. Toutes semblaient connaitre la danse, je suivis donc le mouvement. C'était avant tout une danse sensuelle ayant pour but d'attirer l'autre partie.

? : Mesdames ! J'espère que certaines d'autres vous sont prêtes à se retrouver au milieu de la piste ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que vos collègues vous forceront à y aller ! Commençons !

Plusieurs filles défilèrent sur le centre de la place pour que leur aimé les rejoignes dans leur danse.

? : Allez, changeons ! Une dernière pour la route ! Choisissons la plus belle ! Tiens ! Toi ! La fille aux longs cheveux blancs portant un kimono !

Je sursauta. Je regarda autour de moi, espérant trouver une autre fille correspondant à cette description.

? : Et comme le veut la tradition ! La dernière à passer doit chanter ! Tout comme son compagnon ! Allez ma jolie, va sur la piste !

J'étais bien celle qu'il appelait « ma jolie ». Soudain, je me sentis pousser. Je regarda derrière moi, c'était Kalya et Yhkar, les pestes…N'ayant pas le choix, je m'avança vers le centre.

? : De la musique pour la demoiselle je vous pris !

Sans plus tarder, la musique démarra. Contre toute attente, elle était entrainante. Je regarda Nevra au loin. Il me lança un regard de défis accompagné des sourires. D'un coup, je me mis à bouger. Je dansais au milieu de la piste. Je me défoulais comme jamais !

? : Waouh ! Quelle beauté ! Que son partenaire aille la rejoindre !

Nevra vint vers moi sans hésiter un instant.

? : En chanson s'il vous plaît !

J'étais confiant. Je dansais face à Nevra qui était heureux de me voir comme ça. Enfin, j'ouvris les lèvres et laissa sortir ma voix. Nous dansions et nous chantions à l'unisson. On ne tarda pas à entendre des cris, des sifflements et des applaudissements. Nous étions en parfaite harmonie. Pour en rajouter, je fis apparaitre de la poussière de glace autour de nous. Cela brillait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve avec celui que j'aime. Après plusieurs minutes de danse endiablée, la musique finit par s'arrêter. On entendit les gens nous acclamer.

? : Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour nos tourtereaux ! Bravo les jeunes ! Ça c'était de la danse !

A suivre…


	100. Chapter 100

La danse s'était finis pour moi, j'étais exténué. Nevra nous avait fait quitter la piste pour que je puisse souffler.

Nevra : C'était génial ! Combien de talents vas-tu encore me cacher ?

Moi : Il le faut bien, comme ça tu en apprendras encore sur moi au fil du temps.

Nevra : Tu as soif ? Moi je pourrais boire un tonneau d'eau complet !

Moi : Je suis assoiffé.

Nevra : Allons-y alors, on va en profiter pour récupérer ta peluche et après on ira s'installer pour voir le feu d'artifice !

Il m'attrapa la main et m'emmena. Nous étions d'abord partis chercher ma peluche, Leiftan et Miiko nous avaient félicités au passage pour notre prestation. Après ça, nous étions partis nous chercher des rafraichissements avant d'aller nous installer. Je laissa Nevra me guider.

Moi : Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Nevra : Ne t'inquiète pas.

Soudain, il m'attrapa pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Nevra : Accroche-toi.

D'un coup, il nous fit grimper sur les toits. On monta jusqu'au plus haut. Une fois arrivé, il me posa et me guida. Nous avons finis par nous assoir sur le bord du toit.

Nevra : Ça va bientôt démarrer.

Moi : Nevra…

Nevra : Oui mon amour ?

Moi : Je sais que cette question va te paraître très bizarre voire idiote mais…

Nevra : Dis toujours.

Moi : Est-ce que tu me préfères en fille ou en garçon ?

Il s'écoula quelques secondes de profond silence avant qu'il ne me donne une réponse.

Nevra : En effet, c'est une question idiote…

Moi : Ce que je veux dire c'est que la vie doit te paraître plus facile si tu es auprès d'une femme…S'affichait avec un autre homme alors que tu as toujours passé ta vie avec des femmes…Ça doit te paraître étrange…

Nevra : C'est vrai…J'ai toujours été attirer par les femmes mais toi, tu es différent… Je me fiche bien que tu sois un homme ou une femme… C'est le toi tout entier qui m'a toujours plus… Le petit garçon au sale caractère que tu étais à ton arrivée jusqu'au beau jeune homme qui se retrouve prince d'un peuple disparu…

Moi : C'est vrai… ?

Nevra : Oui…

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa doucement.

Nevra : Je t'aime…

Il me serra contre lui. J'étais si bien…Sa chaleur me réconfortait mais au fond, quelque chose me chagriner toujours…

Moi : Tu dois tout de même faire face à quelques sacrifices…

Nevra : Lesquels ?

Moi : Trouver une femme avec qui tu pourras te marier et fonder une famille…

Nevra : Tu n'aurais pas envie d'avoir des enfants toi ?

Moi : Je…Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Nevra : Mais tu le penses très fort !

Moi : C'est faux ! De plus, même si j'en avais envie…C'est impossible…Je suis un homme à la base…

Nevra : Ne t'inquiète pas, si un jour nous voulons des enfants, nous trouverons une solution…En attendant, il y a quelque chose que je vais devoir faire avant.

Moi : Quoi ?

Nevra : Demander ta main…

Je rougis. Il avait l'air sérieux en disant cela…

Moi : Ne…Ne dis pas de bêtise…

Nevra : Je suis plus que sérieux crois-moi…Je vais même te le prouver maintenant…

Il attrapa doucement ma main tout en fouillant dans sa poche avec son autre main. Ne me dite pas qu'il…

Moi : Nevra…

Soudain, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, une petite boîte.

Nevra : Je voulais attendre un peu plus longtemps mais je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen de te montrer mon amour pour que tu cesses de douter de mes sentiments…Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, je ne cesse de t'aimer. Certes, j'ai faits beaucoup d'erreur dans le passé mais ce soir, je suis prêt à tout réparé. C'est pour cela que je te le demande, veux-tu accepter ce présent en gage de mon amour et devenir ma moitié ?

En disant cela, il ouvrit la boîte et me montra le contenu. Les larmes montèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à couler le long de mes joues…

Moi : Idiot…

D'un coup, je lui sauta au coup, le faisant tomber en arrière. Je pleurais comme jamais…

Moi : Bien sûr que je le veux… !

A suivre…


	101. Chapter 101

Le feu d'artifice illuminait le ciel. Il couvrait aussi le bruit de nos ébats intense. Les draps se froissaient sous nos deux corps en sueur. J'étais toujours sous ma forme féminine, j'en avais décidé ainsi. Je voulais découvrir le plaisir que ressent une femme lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour avec un homme. Actuellement, nous étions encore à l'étape des préliminaires. Ses doigts en moi, me procurer du plaisir. Pendant que ses mains s'occupaient du bas, sa langue s'occupait de mes seins. Nevra était différent. Cela se voyait. Il hésitait. Chaque fois que je gémissais trop fort, il me demandait s'il ne m'avait pas fait mal. Il était inquiet. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, être dans le corps d'une femme était plaisant. De plus, c'était une nouvelle expérience. Je gémissais de plus belle. Nevra s'arrêta soudainement. Son regard était posé sur ma poitrine. Il vint la toucher avec ses mains. Il me massa les seins avec douceur…C'était vraiment étrange…Mais si bon…

Nevra : Ils sont magnifiques…Je suis content que tu n'ais pas une poitrine énorme, c'est tout sauf un fantasme pour moi…

Moi : V…Vraiment… ?

Nevra : Que ce soit en homme ou en femme, ton corps est sublime…

Il vint m'embrasser tout en continuant de me toucher la poitrine. Je n'en pouvais plus…

Moi : N…Nevra…Assez…Rentre en moi…

Nevra : Je ne sais pas si on devrait…Tu pourrais tomber enceinte…

Moi : Je n'aurais qu'à reprendre ma forme d'origine après…

Je l'embrassa passionnément, m'accrochant désespérément à lui. J'en avais vraiment envie… Enfin, il réalisa mon désir. Il se présenta à mon entrée avant de me pénétrer. Je lâcha un gémissement strident. Mes ongles rentrèrent dans sa peau. Il rentra entièrement en moi et ne bougea plus…

Nevra : C'est étroit…Et chaud…

Moi : On dirait que tu découvres le corps d'une femme pour la première fois…

Il ne me répondit pas…Il se contenta de me regarder avant de faire un doux mouvement de bassin. Je me mordis les lèvres. C'était un sentiment incroyable. Il recommença. Je gémis une fois de plus. Je m'abandonna complètement à lui. Il m'embrassa comme un fou. Le rythme était effréné. Ma bouche laissée sortir des bruits plus intenses les uns que les autres. Le temps défila jusqu'à ce que je sente mon corps fatigué.

Moi : Nevra…Je n'en peux plus…

Nevra : J'y suis presque…Tiens encore un peu…

Il me serra dans ses bras et augmenta soudainement le rythme. Je hurlais de plaisir. Enfin, il vint en moi. Les larmes perlaient le long de mes joues. Il se retira et s'allongea près de moi avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Il attrapa doucement ma main et posa ses lèvres sur le bijou qui me lié désormais à lui. Epuisé, je repris ma véritable apparence. Aussitôt, Nevra m'embrassa.

Nevra : Je t'aime…

J'étais exténué. Notre moment d'amour avait été si intense que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Nevra nous couvrit donc avec la couverture et je put me blottir contre lui pour ressentir cette chaleur que j'aimais tant.

…

Les rayons du soleil perçaient l'obscurité de la chambre du chef de la garde de l'ombre. Mes paupières furent même contraintes de s'ouvrir… La première chose que je constata, c'était que j'étais seul dans le lit. Je me redressa doucement, cherchant Nevra du regard. La seule chose que je vis, c'était ma peluche de Panalulu avec un mot posé dessus. Je le pris avant de me frotter les yeux pour éclairer ma vision. « Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas à ton réveil, je suis juste parti te chercher des vêtements dans ta chambre, je reviens vite…Je t'aime… Tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors ». Mes joues prirent des couleurs. Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Nevra apparut. Il avait l'air étonné.

Nevra : Enfin réveillé ? Je me doutais bien que tu allais faire la grasse matinée.

Il s'approcha du lit avant de s'assoir près de moi en prenant soin de poser mes affaires sur son fauteuil. Une fois près de moi, il m'embrassa.

Moi : Quelle heure est-il ?

Nevra : Presque midi.

Me sentant encore fatigué, je me rallongea et m'emmitoufla dans la couette.

Moi : Je n'ai pas envie de me lever…

Nevra : Il va bien falloir…Miiko a prévu une réunion qui a lieu dans vingt minutes.

J'exprima mon mécontentement avec un grognement. Néanmoins, je dus me lever car si je n'allais pas à la réunion de Miiko, j'allais me faire tirer les oreilles. Je m'habilla sans aucune motivation. Je ne pris même pas la peine de coiffer mes cheveux en bataille. J'utilisa un sort sur le chemin de la salle du cristal. Lorsque l'on entra dans la pièce, nous le monde semblait joyeux et tous affichaient en grand sourire.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous… ?

Leiftan : Comment va notre magnifique danseuse aujourd'hui ?

Ezarel : Pas trop fatigué à cause de ta prestation d'hier ?

Moi : Kalya…Yhkar…

Yhkar et Kalya : Pardon…

A suivre…


	102. Chapter 102

Miiko parlait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes sans s'arrêter…Je ne l'écoutais pas du tout, j'avais complètement décroché. Actuellement, j'étais plutôt occupé à mitrailler du regard Yhkar et Kalya qui essayait de se faire toutes petites. Visiblement, mon manque d'attention n'avait pas échappé à Miiko.

Miiko : Gaël !

Je me tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air ennuyer et énerver.

Miiko : Ecoute moi un peu ! J'étais en train de parler de l'expédition !

Miiko retourna à son petit discours. Leiftan, qui était à côté de moi, vint me chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

Leiftan : Elle parle d'une expédition en forêt qui démarra dans deux jours.

Moi : Merci.

Maintenant que je connaissais le sujet de la réunion, je fus un peu plus attentif. En effet, cela parlé bien d'une expédition. Elle avait l'air d'être très importante.

Miiko : Le but de l'expédition sera de passer dans le village au sein de la forêt pour récolter d'autres morceaux de cristaux !

Moi : Un village… ?

Mon regard se porta sur Miiko, elle sursauta. Puis, elle me regarda d'un air effrayé.

Miiko : Si…Si tu m'écoutais tu comprendrais…Bref ! Vous formerez des groupes de 6 maximums ! Les chefs de gardes, je compte sur vous pour prendre vos meilleurs éléments ! Gaël et Kalya vous serez séparé pour aller dans l'équipe de votre choix.

Kalya : Je veux être avec Ezarel.

Moi : Je vais avec Nevra.

Miiko : Je vois que les couples restent ensemble...Mais c'est d'accord ! Chaque équipe devra utiliser ses talents, la furtivité et le maniement de l'ombre pour l'équipe de Nevra, l'aptitude au combat chez Valkyon et l'utilisation des potions en tous genres dans l'équipe d'Ezarel ! Cette opération ne doit pas échouer !

Tous : Bien !

Ezarel : Miiko, tu viens avec nous cette fois ?

Miiko : Oui, Jamon et Leiftan également…Allez, vous pouvez partir ! Une dernière chose, pas de familier pendant l'expédition sauf ceux que j'aurais spécialement choisis.

Leiftan : Et qui sont-ils ?

Miiko : Le familier de chrome, celui de Kero et enfin, celui de Gaël.

Moi : Lequel ?

Miiko : Mint.

Moi : Bien.

La réunion étant enfin terminée, nous avions pu quitter la salle et ainsi retourner à nos activités. Je me tourna vers Nevra.

Moi : Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Nevra : Je vais aller chercher les quatre autres membres.

Moi : On se voit plus tard ?

Nevra : Je serais à ton balcon ce soir.

Dit-il en embrassant le dos de la main. Après ce geste tendre, il me quitta. A peine était-il partit que je sentis des mains s'agripper à moi.

Kalya : Combien de temps tu allais nous le cacher ?!

Yhkar : Allez montre !

Moi : Montrez quoi ?

Yhkar et Kalya : Ta bague !

Je me mis soudainement à rougir. Je sentis de nombreux regards se tourner vers nous. J'attrapa les filles et les emmena dans un coin où personne ne viendrait nous embêter. C'est-à-dire, ma chambre. Une fois en lieux sûrs, je leur montra la bague.

Kalya : Waouh !

Yhkar : Il n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens ! Elle est superbe !

Kalya : Alors, vous avez fait quoi après la fête ?

Moi : On est rentré…

Kalya : Et ? Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!

Kalya : Les filles sont de nature curieuse, n'oublie pas.

Yhkar : Vous avez parlé de futur ?

Moi : Plus ou moins…

Kalya : Raconte.

Moi : C'est compliqué…Je lui ai demandé s'il n'aurait pas préféré passer sa vie avec une femme…

Kalya : Mais tu es idiot ! Pourquoi lui a tu demander ça !?

Moi : Avec moi, il ne pourra jamais fonder de famille…

Yhkar : C'est vrai…De plus, une fois je l'ai entendu dire que s'il avait un fils, il espérait qu'il hériterait de sa nature de vampire.

D'un coup mon cœur se resserra. Je me sentis mal.

Moi : Tu vois…

Kalya : Et si tu restais une fille ?

Moi : Quoi ?

Kalya : Ben oui, tu te transformes en fille, tu fais la grossesse et pouf ! Après tu reprends ta forme de garçon !

Yhkar : Malin !

Moi : Idiot plutôt, comment pourrais-je tenir aussi longtemps ? Ma magie n'est pas illimitée !

Kalya : Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider !

Moi : Qui ?

Kalya : Yadera bien sûr !

A suivre…


	103. Chapter 103

J'étais fichue…Les filles s'étaient mise en tête de demander l'aide de Yadera en rapport avec l'enfant que je n'aurais probablement jamais avec Nevra. Par chance, étant donné que la date de l'expédition était proche, elles n'avaient pas le temps et donc, le projet était reporté à plus tard. Moi-même, j'étais en train de me préparer. J'étais en train de faire mon sac. Depuis quelques minutes, j'étais en train de penser à quelque chose qui allait me poser problème. Mon regard se posa sur Alys qui était en train de dormir dans son nid de cotons dans le creux de son arbre trônant dans le coin de ma chambre.

Moi : A qui vais-je te confier… ?

Telle était la question. Etant perdu, je quitta ma chambre pour aller demander conseil à Leiftan qui allait devoir lui aussi, laissé son familier, pour partir en mission. Je le chercha un peu partout, finalement, je l'avais trouvé à la bibliothèque.

Leiftan : Mon familier dis-tu ?

Moi : Oui, à qui vas-tu le confier durant l'expédition ?

Leiftan : C'est que tu as deux familiers…Et c'est la plus jeune qui va rester seule…Et bien moi je confierais Amaya à Purreru, il paraît qu'il garde les familiers pour un prix très modeste. J'allais justement allez y faire un tour avec Amaya pour vérifier si le service lui plaira.

Moi : Je peux t'accompagner ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Alys…

Leiftan : Bien sur, je te comprends. La première fois que j'ai dû laisser Amaya, j'avais très peur.

Sur ces dernières paroles, nous étions partis chercher nos familiers. Mint nous avait suivis pour éviter de rester seul. Sur le chemin, Leiftan et moi avions pas mal discuté. Il m'avait aussi encore taquiné par apport à hier soir. Il m'a dit que si je n'avais pas été avec Nevra, il aurait tenté de me séduire. Autant vous dire que je n'avais pas ris du tout, je m'étais surtout sentis gêner. Par chance, nous étions enfin arrivés à la boutique de Purreru. Celui-ci nous avait accueilli tout sourire.

Purreru : Bien le bonjour Monsieur Leiftan et Monsieur Gaël ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite aujourd'hui ?

Leiftan : Nous venons nous informer de ta fameuse crèche pour familier car nous partons bientôt en expédition et nous ne pouvons pas emmener nos familiers.

Moi : Pourrais-tu nous renseigner ?

Purreru : Avec joie ! C'est sur que si la mission s'annonce être dangereuse, mieux vaut ne pas mêler son familier à ça. Suivez-moi je vous pris.

Nous avions suivi Purreru à travers la boutique. Au fond, il y avait une porte. Il l'ouvrit. Lorsque l'on pénétra dans la pièce, on vit un endroit plein de couleurs, de jeux et surtout de familier.

Purreru : Voici la salle de jeux ou les familiers peuvent en profiter pour faire connaissance et ainsi se faire des amis.

La visite n'était pas finie. Mon regard se posa sur Amaya qui avait l'air de vouloir allez jouer avec les autres. Nous traversons la salle en faisait attention là où nous marchions. Après ça, nous étions arrivés dans une pièce remplie de cousin, de nid et d'autres endroits pour dormir. Il y avait de tout. Je fus même tenté à un moment de sauter sur l'énorme tas d'oreiller…C'était tentant…La prochaine pièce était comme une sorte de cantine pour familier. Il y avait des tuyaux au plafond qui était relié jusqu'aux gamelles des familiers qui ne manquaient pas de nourriture. On continua la visite. Ensuite, vint le tour de la piscine entouré de diverses activités pour faire de l'exercice.

Purreru : Voilà ! C'était la dernière pièce ! Ici les familiers peuvent faire de l'exercice tranquillement et grâce à la piscine, nous pouvons également accueillir des familiers marins.

Leiftan : Ingénieux.

Purreru : Alors, cela vous plaît-il ?

Moi : C'est parfait Purreru, je suis parfaitement rassuré.

Purreru : Tant mieux ! Je vous propose alors d'aller réserver une place pour vos familiers et d'inscrire leurs habitudes de comportement et d'alimentation.

Sans hésiter, nous avions rempli une fiche que Purreru nous avait donnée. Je regarda Alys que j'avais posée par terre pour remplir la fiche tranquillement. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, j'étais heureux.

Purreru : Merci d'avoir demandé nos services, je vous promets que vos familiers seront heureux durant leur séjour ! Je vous propose de les amener demain soir pour ainsi être prêt le jour de votre expédition.

Leiftan : C'est d'accord.

Moi : C'est bon pour moi.

C'était régler. J'allais pouvoir partir tranquillement. Ceci étant fait. Nous avions quitté la boutique en remerciant Purreru. Alys avait l'air d'être contente. Actuellement, elle était nichée dans mon cou.

Leiftan : Tu as l'air vraiment très proche de tes familiers.

Moi : C'est le cas, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi.

Leiftan : Comment ne pas pouvoir aimer ces petites bêtes qui nous donnent tellement d'amour chaque jour ?

A suivre…


	104. Chapter 104

La nuit venait de tombée. Aujourd'hui fut une journée plutôt calme. Comme la majorité du temps. J'étais à mon balcon en train de regarder les étoiles. Mint et Alys dormaient déjà donc j'étais seul ce soir. Enfin…C'est ce que je croyais. D'un coup je vis un visage à l'envers devant le mien. Il m'embrassa.

Nevra : Je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre ?

Moi : Non.

Je recula pour un peu comment il faisait pour tenir à l'envers. Il tenait à l'aide d'un grappin. Finalement, il posa les deux pieds à terre et vint près de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras. Il avait l'air complètement reposé

Nevra : Il n'y a rien de meilleur après une longue journée de travail.

Moi : Comment ça c'est passé aujourd'hui ?

Nevra : Ben l'un de mes meilleurs éléments selon Miiko, s'est fracturé la jambe en utilisant ce grappin donc j'ai du passer pas mal de temps à chercher un remplaçant jusqu'à jeter mon dévolu sur une recrue qui a intégré la garde il y a un an…C'était pas la joie…Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as faits ?

Moi : J'ai été inscrire Alys à la crèche de Purreru pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle durant notre expédition.

Nevra : J'en ai entendu parler, il paraît que c'est génial.

Moi : J'y suis allez avec Leiftan, nous avons eu le droit à une visite guidée.

Nevra : Sympa. Au fait, ce matin j'ai vu les filles te sauter dessus, qu'est-ce qu'elles te voulaient ?

Moi : Elles voulaient voir ceci.

Lui dis-je en lui montrant la bague.

Nevra : C'est bien les filles ça ! Vous avez faits quoi ensuite ?

Moi : On a parlé…

Nevra : De quoi ?

Moi : De choses…

Nevra : Raconte-moi…

Moi : Je leur ai dit ce que j'ai dit hier en rapport avec…Les enfants… Yhkar m'a dit que tu avais parlé d'enfant une fois…

Nevra : Comme n'importe qui…

Moi : Et si…Et si un jour on pouvait en avoir… ?

Nevra : Alors je serais heureux même si je le suis déjà avec toi.

Moi : Tu n'aimerais pas avoir ce fameux fils qui hériterait de tes pouvoirs de vampire ?

Nevra : Si mais…

Moi : Les filles pensent avoir trouvé une solution.

Nevra : Gaël…

Moi : Si je peux te rendre, je n'hésiterais pas à rester une femme pendant neuf mois.

J'étais plus sérieux, j'étais même déterminé. Je le regarder comme jamais je ne l'avais regardé avant. J'étais prêt à faire ça pour lui mais aussi pour moi. Pour nous…Il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

Nevra : Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…Je veux bien faire ce que tu veux seulement si ça ne te met pas en danger…

Je sentis ses mains se resserraient sur mes vêtements. Il était inquiet, ça se sentait…

Nevra : Nous reparlerons de tout ça après l'expédition…Pour l'instant, allons nous coucher…

Moi : D'accord…

Nevra me guida jusqu'au lit avant de commencer à se déshabiller. J'en fis autant. On vint se coucher près de l'autre. J'étais si bien contre lui. Sa main caressait mes cheveux. Ses lèvres embrassant mon front.

Nevra : Je suis heureux…

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Nevra : Parce que je t'ai…

Il m'embrassa tendrement tout en m'enlaçant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, c'est lui qui s'endormit le premier. Moi, je le regarda. Lui aussi était mignon en dormant. Je posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me blottir contre son torse pour sentir cette chaleur que j'aimais tant. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras musclés.

Moi : Je t'aime…

Après ces quelques mots, je fermis les yeux et m'endormis à mon tour dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

A suivre…


	105. Chapter 105

C'était l'heure. L'heure d'y aller. Finalement, les gardes devaient partir plus tôt. Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais Leiftan, moi et les autres membres de la garde étions en train de dire au revoir à nos familiers. Purreru allait avoir beaucoup de travail. Comme je m'en doutais, laisser ma petite Alys me déchirait le cœur. De plus, elle était encore à moitié endormie et donc, elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Je sentais la main de Nevra posé sur mon épaule.

Nevra : Il est temps…

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de la laisser. J'étais même sur le point de pleurer tellement c'était douloureux. Finalement Purreru vint me voir. J'embrassa Alys avant de couvrir avec sa couverture.

Moi : A bientôt ma puce…

Je la donna donc à Purreru.

Purreru : Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Gaël, tout ira bien.

Nevra : Il a raison, l'expédition ne dure que quatre jours.

Moi : Oui mais…

Nevra : Gaël…Il faut y aller…

Nevra me prit la main, je caressa Alys une dernière fois avant de partir pour de bon. Mint marcha près de moi, cherchant le contact avec ma main pour me réconforter. Je le caressa mais au fond, j'étais vraiment mal d'avoir laissé Alys alors qu'elle ne m'avait jamais quitté avant… Je garda la tête basse pour que l'on évite de voir mes larmes. Mes cheveux pendant, cacher mon visage. Soudain, je sentis une main resserrait la mienne. Mon regard plongea dans celui de Nevra.

Nevra : Ça ira…

Il me fit un léger sourire…Je n'avais pas réussi à lui rendre…Enfin, on arriva à la grande place où se trouvaient plusieurs Rawist qui allaient nous servir de monture. Je monta sur le Rawist qui m'était destiné, Nevra m'aida à grimper avant de monter à son tour. Nous avions même pu poser nos affaires sur leurs croupes. Je n'étais pas rassuré, je n'étais jamais monté sur le dos d'un familier et les Rawist me faisaient un peu peur à cause du crâne sur leur tête. Mon regard se porta sur Mint, qui était toujours à terre. D'un coup, on entendit des cris.

Miiko : La garde de l'ombre, en première ligne ! La garde Obsidienne, au milieu ! La garde Absynthe derrière ! Dépêchez-vous !

On fit ce que Miiko nous avait dit. Je suivis Nevra malgré le fait que je ne sois pas encore officiellement dans sa garde. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Miiko d'ailleurs mais pour l'instant, elle était occupée à diriger tous les gardes. Quand tout fut correct, elle vint se placer près de moi en première ligne avec Nevra.

Miiko : Tout va bien Gaël ?

Moi : Oui…

Miiko : Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'avoir laissé Alys mais il va falloir que tu te concentres sur la mission, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'échec. Là où nous allons, nous n'allons pas être accueillis comme des rois…Pense à te couvrir le visage quand nous serrons dans la forêt…

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Miiko : Fais ce que je te dis, tout le monde le fera.

Moi : Bien…Miiko.

Miiko : Oui.

Moi : J'ai bien réfléchi et j'aimerais entrer dans la garde de l'ombre.

Miiko : Je m'en doutais un peu…Nous verrons ça à notre retour.

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'elle me confia avant de faire accélérer sa monture pour arriver la première à la grande porte et ainsi ordonner aux gardes de nous ouvrir le passage. Lorsque l'on passa la grande porte, on mit nos montures au galop. D'un coup, je vis Mint courir à une vitesse folle. Il courait devant nous. Les autres familiers vinrent le rejoindre. Enfin, on pénétra dans la forêt.

Miiko : Mettez vos capuches !

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, tout le monde l'avait fait. Curieux de voir ce qu'il se passer à l'arrière, je tourna la tête. Je remarqua un drôle de détail, nous étions tous habillés de la même façon. Une longue cape noire, un pantalon marron et des bottes de cuir.

Moi : Pourquoi sommes-nous tous habillé pareil ?!

Nevra : C'est un ordre de Miiko !

On avait du mal à s'entendre à cause du bruit des sabots de nos Rawist. Ce bruit ne cessa pas du tout durant l'heure qui suivit. Soudain, Miiko ralenti la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse arrêter son Rawist.

Miiko : La garde de l'ombre ! En action !

Comment ça en action ? Je me tourna vers Nevra qui m'attrapa pour me faire descendre de mon Rawist avant de me guider jusqu'aux arbres dans lesquelles on grimpa. J'aurais voulu demander le pourquoi à Nevra mais il mit sa main devant ma bouche avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. La marche reprise. Les Rawist avancés au pas. Nous, nous nous déplacions dans les arbres. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, c'était plutôt facile. Moi qui croyais que j'allais être le fardeau de l'équipe. Enfin, on vit des bâtiments au loin. Le groupe au sol s'en approcha. Nous, nous restions à la traine dans les arbres. Je compris pourquoi quand je vis un groupe de personnes encercler notre groupe. Miiko parla avec la personne qui semblait être leur chef. Il n'avait pas l'air commode… Je vis Nevra s'approcher de moi.

Nevra : Gaël, change la couleur de tes cheveux.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Nevra : C'est Miiko qui l'a ordonné.

Moi : Bien…

A suivre…


	106. Chapter 106

J'avais enfin terminé. Mes cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais. Leur longueur était restée la même. Je me demandais bien pourquoi Miiko avait demandé ce changement ? Et pour en rajouter une couche, on m'avait aussi demandé de porter un bandage autour de mes yeux pour me faire passer pour un aveugle. Par chance, je voyais à travers le bandeau. Soudain, j'entendis la conversation entre Miiko et le chef des gens encerclant notre groupe.

Miiko : Zarkan…Veillez dire à vos hommes de bien vouloir s'écarter avec leurs armes, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous venions.

Zarkan : Peut-être mais vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus…Et vous, dites à vos gardes de descendre de leurs arbres…

Miiko fit un geste de la main pour nous indiquer de descendre. Aussitôt, l'on fit entourer par des hommes avec des armes en mains. Il y en a un qui resta bloqué sur moi.

? : Chef ! Celui-là est bizarre ! Il cache ses yeux !

Et zut…

Miiko : N'avez jamais vous rencontrez d'aveugles, espèce d'idiot ?!

Zarkan : Un aveugle dans la garde ? N'est-ce pas étrange ?

Miiko : Malgré son handicap, il nous est très utile. C'est un mage d'exception.

Zarkan : Un mage…Intéressant…

? : Chef ! Y'en a une autre bizarre ici !

Miiko : C'est surement Kalya, sa sœur.

Zarkan : Que c'est mignon, des frères et sœurs gardes…

Miiko : Arrêtez avec ce ton méprisant Zarkan, maintenant laissez-nous passer sinon nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la manière forte. N'oubliez pas ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années. Vous ne voudriez pas reconstruire votre village une nouvelle fois ?

Intrigué, je m'approcha de Nevra et lui demanda tout bas.

Moi : Il s'est passé quelque chose ici ?

Nevra : Ils…Ils kidnappaient un grand nombre de nos familiers donc nous avons dû détruire plusieurs choses…

Moi : Tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle ?

Nevra : Oui…Oui…

Mon attention se porta à nouveau sur Miiko et ce Zarkan. Finalement, il nous laissa passer et nous avons pu continuer notre route après que nous nous soyons remis en selle. Mint resta près de moi. Il semblait intéresser certains hommes nous entourant. Je gardais un œil sur lui. Enfin, on arriva à un village entouré de grandes palissades en bois renforcé. Soudain, je me sentis. Plus on se rapprocher de ce village, plus mon cœur se resserrer. J'avais même des nausées. Une fois dans l'enceinte du village, on arrêta nos montures. Miiko descendit de Rawist. On fit de même. Je regarda autour de moi, je ne voyais que des visages morts…Sans émotions… D'un coup, je sentis une drôle d'odeur…Elle me monta rapidement à la tête… Je tomba soudainement à genoux, j'étais sur le point de vomir…

Nevra : Gaël !

Nevra vint me rejoindre en courant. Il m'attrapa avant que je ne tombe. Il me tenait assis. Ezarel arriva vers nous avec Kalya qui avait également changé de couleur de cheveux. Elle non plus ne sentait pas bien. Ezarel se pencha vers moi et me toucha le front.

Ezarel : Ils sont fiévreux.

Miiko arriva à son tour.

Miiko : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ezarel : Les jumeaux se sentent mal.

Miiko : Vite, faite les sortir du village et allez les mettre à l'abri des regards, personne ne doit les voir.

Nevra m'attrapa et me posa sur mon Rawist avant de grimper avec moi pour me tenir. On quitta le village. Les gardes qui étaient resté à l'extérieur étaient déjà en train de faire le campement. Aussitôt, on nous mit dans des tentes. Ezarel se chargea de nous. Il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir diverses potions qu'il nous fit boire.

Ezarel : Nom de l'oracle, c'est seulement le premier jour et on a déjà des ennuis…

Nevra : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu allais bien avant pourtant ?

Moi : J'ai…J'ai senti une drôle d'odeur…C'était infect…

Kalya : Moi aussi…

Ezarel : Une drôle d'odeur ?

Nevra : Je vais aller en informer Miiko, occupes-toi d'eux.

Ezarel : Oui.

Moi : Nevra…

Avant de quitter la tente, il revint vers moi et m'embrassa.

Nevra : Je reviens…

A suivre…


	107. Chapter 107

La journée s'était lentement écoulée. Le campement devait déjà être terminé. Kalya et moi étions toujours dans les tentes. Mon regard se porta vers elle, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. J'avais horriblement chaud et j'avais un mal de crâne terrible. Mon envie de vomir n'était toujours pas passée. Pourquoi étais-je aussi mal ? Pourquoi Kalya semblait déjà guérit ? Toutes ces questions aggravaient mon mal de tête. Soudain, je vis Mint venir vers moi. Il posa sa tête près de ma main. Je le caressa.

Moi : Va…Chercher Nevra…

Il y alla sans hésiter. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance. J'espérais juste qu'ils allaient vite revenir car je sentais quelque chose au fond de moi qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. D'un coup, je me mis à tousser comme un dingue. C'est à ce même moment que Nevra arriva.

Nevra : Nom de l'oracle !

Il accourut vers moi et m'aida à m'assoir. Il aperçut ce qui coulait dans ma main.

Nevra : Tu craches du sang…Ezarel !

Celui-ci arriva en trombe. Il regarda dans quel état j'étais. Miiko vint nous rejoindre accompagné de Jamon.

Miiko : Que ce passe t-il ?!

Ezarel : Nevra ! Tiens-le, il convulse !

En effet. Mon corps réagissait comme jamais. Je me mis à hurler. Soudain, tout devint noir autour de moi…

…

Où suis-je… ? C'est froid…Du métal ? De l'acier ? De l'argent ? J'étais dans une cage… Mes yeux étaient bandés. Je sentais une odeur de fumée. J'entendais des rires, des incantations…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non…Pas ça…Je ne veux plus ! Plus de ce cauchemar ! Lâchez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Nevra !

…

La lumière revient. J'étais en sueur. Je vis Jamon me tenir fermement pendant qu'Ezarel essayait de me faire une injection.

Miiko : Stop ! Il est réveillé !

Tous me regardèrent inquiets…Mon regard se posa sur Miiko…

Miiko : Gaël…

Moi : Tu savais…

Un silence s'installa avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

Moi : Tu sais très bien où nous sommes ! Et tu m'as emmené !

Miiko : Nous…Nous n'avions pas le choix !

Moi : Pas le choix ?! Tu ne rends compte de ce que tu as faits ?!

Ezarel : Gaël ! Calmes-toi !

Moi : Non ! Pas question que je me calme alors que je suis là où se déroulent mes pires cauchemars !

Nevra : Miiko, c'est vrai ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Miiko qui semblait abattu.

Miiko : Oui…

Moi : Tu m'as trahi !

Miiko : Non ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Nous t'avons sauvé d'eux et pour ça nous avons dû raser leur village ! Leur montrer ce que tu étais devenu une fois adulte était la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir ! Gaël…Ils croyaient tous que tu allais mourir avant même que l'on puisse te ramener à Eel pour soigner tes blessures ! Je voulais leur prouver le contraire !

Ezarel : Tu l'envoies directement à la mort là…Imagine qu'ils veulent recommencer…Kalya est ici aussi je signale !

Miiko : Peut-être mais ne pourront pas les toucher. Des gardes veilleront sur eux…

Nevra : Tu crois franchement que ça va les arrêter ?

Miiko : Je l'espère…

Et un nouveau silence…

Nevra : Je suis désolé mais je ne risquerais pas leur vie pour une simple récolte annuelle de cristal.

Ezarel : Moi non plus.

Nevra : Nous partirons cette nuit.

Miiko : Mais… !

Nevra : Miiko, notre décision est prise…

A suivre…


	108. Chapter 108

La lune était cachée par les nuages. Tout était très sombre. Par chance, je réussissais à voir avec mes yeux jaunes, d'après Ezarel. Nous étions prêts à partir. Nous venions tout juste de terminer de seller nos Rawist. Nevra m'aida à monter. Mon regard se porta sur Miiko qui avait triste mine. Néanmoins…Je n'alla pas la voir… Nevra attrapa les rênes de mon Rawist tout en tenant les siennes. Il avait surement peur que je ne puisse pas monter correctement à cause de mon état. Je le comprenais. Tout mon corps était tremblant, en particulier mes mains. Enfin, nous nous étions mis en route. Ezarel et Nevra gardaient nos Rawist au pas car ils avaient peur que Kalya et moi ne tenions pas sur nos montures. Le campement était de plus en plus loin. Nous étions désormais dans la forêt. Elle était particulièrement inquiétante ce soir. Les bruits étaient sinistres, le vent était fort et nous étions dans la pénombre complète. Je fatiguais…J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une grande quantité de magie depuis notre arrivé au village…Maudit endroit… Soudain, j'entendis un bruit dans les buissons. Je regarda furtivement autour de moi.

Moi : Nevra...Attention… !

D'un coup, une horde d'hommes nous encercla, pointant leur arme vers nos Rawist qui étaient affolés au point de se tenir debout. Je vis un homme s'approchait de Kalya. L'arc prêt à décocher une flèche.

Moi : Non !

Je cria et d'un coup, un jet de glace alla se planter dans la poitrine de l'homme à l'arc, le faisant tomber. Il était bloqué au sol.

Nevra : Gaël !

Trop tard…Un rire vint retentir…

Zarkan : Je m'en doutais que c'était toi…Alors, comment te portes-tu « enfant du phénix »… ?

Zarkan apparut face à moi. J'étais paniqué. J'avais peur. Ma magie devenait incontrôlable. Mes cheveux passaient du noir au blanc et vice-versa. Je n'arrivais plus à me contenir. Mon regard se porta sur des hommes essayant d'attraper ma sœur. Ezarel tentait tant bien que mal de la défendre. Je sauta de mon Rawist et couru comme un fou avant de tendre les mains vers le sol pour créer une patinoire qui fit tomber les hommes de Zarkan. Après ça, je créa bulle de glace renforcé qui entoura Kalya et Ezarel.

Ezarel : Gaël ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Ezarel avait beau se jeter contre la paroi, la glace ne cédée pas. Enfin, mes cheveux s'étaient décidés sur le blanc. Nevra et moi étions encerclés par les hommes de Zarkan. De l'air froid s'échapper de mes mains tendues vers nos ennemis.

Zarkan : Mon cher enfant…Tu as l'air effrayé…

Nevra : Ne vous approchait pas !

Nevra se mit devant moi. Zarkan fit quelques pas vers nous tout en affichant un horrible sourire. Je sentais une présence derrière moi. Je me retourna hâtivement et vit un homme prêt à porter un coup d'épée dans le dos de Nevra qui se retourna également. J'arrêta l'épée de justesse, une fois de plus grâce à la magie. Une épaisse couche de glace protéger mon bras, je l'avais utilisé pour arrêter l'épée. Alors que j'étais occupé à lutter contre l'homme à l'épée, j'entendis un bruit. Je me retourna et vit Nevra au sol. Mon regard se porta sur le sourire de Zarkan.

Moi : Que lui avais-vous fait !?

Zarkan : Tu ne devrais pas utiliser autant de magie…

Moi : Répondez-moi !

Zarkan : Combien de temps vas-tu tenir ?

Je tendis les mains vers Zarkan et lança un puissant jet de glace qu'il esquiva sans problème. Je répéta l'action, encore et encore…J'étais épuisé… Je peinais à tenir debout. D'un coup, je vis Mint sortir des buissons pour se jeter sur Zarkan.

Moi : Mint ! Pas ça !

Je créa une nouvelle bulle de glace autour de Mint. La bulle chuta. Je fis de même pour Nevra. De cette manière, ils étaient tous protéger. J'avais du mal à respirer.

Zarkan : Mon pauvre…Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout.

Moi : C'est faux !

Zarkan : Je vois que tu as amélioré tes capacités.

Zarkan s'approcha de moi. Je recula autant que je le pus avant d'être acculé contre un arbre.

Zarkan : Coincé.

Moi : Faux.

D'un coup, le bois de l'arbre m'entoura pour me créer un bouclier. Je sortis par le haut de l'arbre qui était creux. J'étais caché dans les feuillages. Je passais d'arbres en arbres aussi discrètement que possible.

Zarkan : Tu crois vraiment que tu peux nous échapper ? Je t'ai attendu si longtemps pourtant…Tout est prêt pour ton retour…Tu sais ? La cage, les chaines, l'acide, le feu ! Tout ça ! Nous l'avons préparé en attendant ton retour ! Nous voulions revoir le monstre que nous avions créé ! Allez mon petit…Reviens à la maison…

A suivre…


	109. Chapter 109

Il me cherchait… Mes ongles rentraient dans l'écorce du bois. Je serrais les dents…J'étais prêt à bondir sur lui. Monstre…C'était lui le monstre… Me parler des horreurs qu'ils ont osé me faire. Soudain, je sentis une chaleur autour de moi malgré le fait que mes mains dégager de l'air froid.

Zarkan : Allez ! Sors ! Montre-nous le monstre que tu es devenu ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

S'en était trop. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui. J'avais remarqué que mes cheveux furent remplacés par les flammes bleues. Les marques noires étaient également apparu…Je sentais quelques choses changer dans mon dos. Les flammes formaient deux grandes ailes qui se déploient lorsque je sauta de la branche pour atterrir au sol. J'avança vers Zarkan qui se tourna en souriant.

Zarkan : Bien…Viens…

Il tendit sa main vers moi…Je m'avançais toujours vers lui. Une nouvelle source de chaleur apparut dans le bas de mon dos. J'avais des ailes et une queue à base de flammes bleues. Je sentais toutes sortes de changement s'opérer en moi.

Zarkan : L'encens a fait son effet à ce que je vois…Voilà ta vraie nature mon enfant… Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « monstre » ?

D'un coup, j'attrapa Zarkan par le col et nous fis voler à une centaine de mètres du sol. Il riait aux éclats. Moi, j'étais plus que sérieux. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et pourtant il riait. Il suffisait juste que je le lâche…Oui…Que je le lâche…

Zarkan : Cette lueur dans tes yeux…Ta mère avait la même…

Je revins à moi lorsqu'il évoqua ma mère.

Moi : Qu'en savez-vous… ?

Zarkan : C'est simple…C'est moi qui ai voulut la tuer…

Je rata un battement de cœur. J'étais mal…Nous nous rapprochions peu à peu du sol. Je le lâcha à environ dix mètres de la terre. Il riait toujours…

Zarkan : Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tes larmes ! Elles m'avaient tellement manqué !

La colère montait en moi. Mon sang bouillonnait. Mes poings étaient serrés. Je fonça vers lui et lui donna un puissant coup dans la mâchoire. Il avait perdu deux dents…Je l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le col.

Moi : Espèce d'enflure…Tu vas payer…Crève !

Nevra : Gaël…

Alors que je m'apprêtais à porter un coup des plus fatales à Zarkan, je me tourna vers Nevra. Il était au sol…Il me regardait, impuissant…

Nevra : Ne fais…Pas ça…

Zarkan : Il a raison.

Nevra : Tu n'es pas comme ça…

Zarkan : Ecoute le…

Nevra : N'oublie pas…N'oublie pas nos projets…

Moi : Nevra…

Nevra : Je t'aime…

Zarkan : Comme c'est mignon…Dommage que ce soit fini pour vous !

Alors que je regardais Nevra, je sentis un choc violent heurter l'arrière de mon crâne…Je sombra…

…

Où suis-je… ? J'ai mal... Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je me sens lourd… Là où je suis, c'est froid. Je savais très bien où j'étais…Dans « la » cage. Retour au point de départ… Retour à la torture… J'entendais les rires et les cris que j'avais essayé d'oublier durant ces années. Je sentais cette odeur de brûler qui infestait mes narines. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose, ils m'avaient couvert les yeux. Comme la première fois…Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de m'enlever le bandeau lorsqu'ils me tueront… Alors que j'étais en train de me préparer à la mort, j'entendis des pleures… Je fus interpellé. Une enfant ? Non…Ce n'était pas Kalya…

Moi : Qui est-là… ?

? : Aidez moi…

Je tenta de me relever malgré le poids des chaines qui tinter à chacun de mes mouvements.

Moi : Où es-tu… ?

? : Devant vous…

Je m'approcha. Soudain, je sentis une main s'accrochait à mon pantalon. Je me mis à genoux, tendis les mains vers le visage de ce petit être. C'était une fillette.

Moi : Que fais-tu là… ?

? : Ma…Maman…Ils ont tuer ma maman…

Moi : Petite…De quelle couleur sont tes yeux et tes cheveux… ?

? : Mes cheveux sont tout blancs et mes yeux sont dorés.

Je comprends…Pauvre petite… Je la sentis se blottir contre moi. Une petite sorcière…Cela aurait dû m'étonner mais dans cette situation, j'étais plutôt occupé à la rassurer. Le faisant croire que tout ira bien, qu'elle ne mourra pas…

A suivre…


	110. Chapter 110

Ses longs cheveux poisseux à cause du sang qui recouvraient son corps…Surement le sang de sa mère puisqu'elle n'était pas blessée. J'avais appris des choses sur elle…Elle s'appelait Mavis. Elle avait six ans. Elle aimait les familiers et adorait la magie. Normal me direz-vous pour une sorcière…Mais dans des moments comme ça, mieux vaut penser à de belles choses pour nous rassurer. Je lui avais également parlé de moi. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle baladait ses petites mains sur moi.

Mavis : Pourquoi vous avez des ailes… ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas…Elles sont apparus comme ça…

Mavis : Vous…Vous êtes un sorcier vous aussi ?

Moi : Oui…

Mavis : Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas avec nous alors… ? Comme une famille…Comme moi…Avec ma maman…

Elle se remit à pleurer. Je caressa sa tête.

Moi : Chut…Ça va aller…Je suis là…

Mavis : Ils vont nous faire quoi les vilains messieurs…?

Moi : Je ne sais pas Mavis…

Soudain, on entendit un bruit de pas, suivit d'un bruit de clé rentrant dans une serrure.

? : Alors, ça va les déchets ? Pas trop peur…

Ce n'était pas la voix de Zarkan…

? : Le patron a dit de venir vous voir, surtout toi le grand ! Il paraît que tu es pas mal pour un mec !

? : Attend, apparemment les sorciers peuvent changer de formes !

? : Sérieux ? On va s'éclater.

D'un coup, on m'attrapa par les cheveux. Je fus contraint de lâcher Mavis qui se mit à crier. Les deux hommes me plaquèrent ventre à terre. J'étais bloqué et je ne voyais rien. Je sentis une main agripper mon pantalon pour me le retirer. Je cria comme jamais. J'essaya de me défendre mais pas moyen.

? : Allez ! Transformes-toi en belle fille !

Ils me frappèrent…J'avais mal…

? : Si tu le fais pas, on s'occupe de la gamine !

Je n'avais plus le choix…Je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'attaquer à une enfant… Je fis donc mon possible pour me transformer en fille.

? : Hey ! Range tes ailes et ta queue !

? : Laisse-tomber, il n'en peut plus ! Fais-le comme ça !

L'un d'eux m'attrapa et me fit ouvrir la bouche.

? : T'a pas intérêt à mordre ma jolie…

Dans la seconde qui suivit, je me retrouva avec une chose écœurante dans la bouche. Je savais ce que c'était mais je préférais l'ignorais… Si ça continue, j'allais vomir… C'était infect et bien trop énorme… De plus, ils étaient si violents… Je pleurais…Je peinais à respirer et à tenir sur mes jambes. Je sentais l'autre s'occuper ma poitrine. Ces mains horribles qui me touchaient…C'était pire que tout. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la douceur de Nevra… Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps en pensant à lui. Alors que j'étais concentré à ne pas vomir, une cloche retentit.

? : Merde…C'est l'heure d'y allez…On n'a même pas pu allez jusqu'au bout…

? : T'inquiète, le bosse nous trouveras bien une autre minette ! Pour l'instant, faut les faire monter !

D'un coup, l'un des hommes m'attrapa et me posa sur son épaule. Mes jambes et mes bras pendaient. J'étais toujours sa ma forme féminine…Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite… ? La réponse arriva plus tôt que prévu. J'entendis des cris de joie. Je sentis la chaleur d'un feu insoutenable. On nous jeta soudainement au sol. Mavis fut jeté sur moi. Elle s'agrippait à mes bras…Elle avait peur…Moi aussi…

Zarkan : Mes chers frères ! Mes chères sœurs ! Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour mettre un terme au règne des sorciers ! Ici, nous avons leur prince avec un petit accompagnement ! La princesse était déjà aux portes de la mort donc nous avons évité de nous encombrer ! Surtout que, celui qui nous filer entre les doigts il y a des années, est ici ! Ses compagnons et lui sont tombé dans notre piège et personne ne pourra venir l'aider puisqu'ils sont tous endormis grâce à l'un de nos encens. Quelle belle bande d'idiots ! Maintenant, nous allons avoir notre vengeance ! A mort les sorciers !

? A mort les sorciers !

Mavis : Gaëlle…J'ai peur…

Moi : Calmes-toi Mavis…

A suivre…


	111. Chapter 111

Il faisait atrocement chaud. Le feu avait puissant. Finalement, j'avais repris mon apparence d'homme même si j'étais toujours dénudé. Mes ailes et ma queue étaient toujours là. J'utilisais mes ailes pour nous entourer Mavis et moi. Elle était apeurée, elle pleurait à chaud de larmes. Moi, je tentais de la rassurer malgré le fait que je sois tout aussi effrayé qu'elle. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par les cheveux pour me redresser. Je donna un violent coup d'aile dans la personne qui me lâcha aussitôt. Je regretta mon action quand je sentis plusieurs personnes m'attrapa pour me plaquer au sol. Je fus aussitôt enchainé, m'empêchant de bouger. J'étais perdu…C'était finis pour nous…De plus, je n'avais plus assez de magie. J'étais à bout de forces. Alors que j'étais sur le point de me remettre à pleurer, quelqu'un m'enleva mon bandeau. Je fus face à un spectacle me fut autrefois familier. J'étais tétanisé. Face à moi, se trouver Zarkan. J'étais paralysé. D'un coup, j'entendis les cris de Mavis qui fut attaché près de moi. On lui avait arraché ses vêtements pour que son dos soit exposé. On lui enleva son bandeau…Quel était belle…Et si jeune…Pourquoi cela lui arrive-t-il ? Si seulement je pouvais l'aider… Alors que je cherchais un moyen de nous sauver, Zarkan m'attrapa la mâchoire et me força à ouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'il avait dans les mains, me fit réagir…Un bout de cristal ?

Zarkan : Ceci va te déchaîner…

Il souriait. Il me mit le cristal dans la bouche. Je le bloquai avec ma langue, faisant mon possible pour ne pas l'avaler. Par chance, ils étaient tous occupé sur moi et donc, ils laisser Mavis tranquille. Pourquoi voulaient-ils me faire avaler un morceau de cristal ?!

Zarkan : Allez…Redeviens notre petit monstre ! Rejoins-nous !

Je serra les dents, leur bloquant l'accès à ma bouche. Pas question d'avaler ça. Alors que je luttais de toutes mes forces contre ces hommes, j'entendis un énorme grondement. Des tas de bruits de sabots. Mon regard se porta sur la porte.

? : Chef !

Zarkan : Quoi ?!

? : Les gardes !

La porte tomba. Les gardes envahirent le village. Nous étions sauvés ! En première ligne se trouvait Miiko. Elle avait l'air d'une guerrière, son visage était plus que mauvais.

Miiko : Détruisez-tout ! Il faut sauver Gaël !

Les molosses qui me tenaient en place furent vite éjectés par les membres de la garde Obsidienne qui usait de leurs poings. Même Zarkan ne résista pas. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le combat. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un prêt de moi. Mon regard se posa sur la personne. Il me détacha et m'embrassa tout en me serrant dans ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules…Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses vêtements. J'étais si heureux…

Nevra : Je suis là…

Il m'avait sauvé… Aussitôt, il me couvrit et me redressa.

Moi : Attend ! Il faut la prendre avec nous.

Je lui montra Mavis qui était toujours accroché. Nevra la prit dans ses bras et nous emmena au loin. Alors que nous étions sur le point de quitter le visage. Je sentis une main s'agripper à ma cheville. Je tomba.

Zarkan : Tu n'iras pas plus loin… !

Moi : Nevra !

Celui-ci dégaina son épée et d'un coup sec, il la planta dans le bras de Zarkan qui me lâcha en hurlant. Nevra m'attrapa et ont pu fuir loin de cet endroit maudit. Il nous emmena plus loin dans la forêt, là-bas nous attendait deux gardes. Leiftan et Ezarel ! Il y avait aussi Mint !

Leiftan : Vite ! Montez !

Moi : Ezarel ! Où est Kalya ?!

Ezarel : En sécurité !

Nevra me fit monter sur mon Rawist. Il prit Mavis avec lui. La pauvre s'était évanouie. C'est au galop que l'ont quitta la forêt aussi vite que l'on pu. Il nous fallut peu de temps pour arriver à Eel. Les gardes nous ouvrirent rapidement les portes. Une fois au Q.G, on nous emmena à l'infirmerie. Eweleïn nous prit en charge sans hésiter. Je lui demanda de s'occuper de Mavis. Elle m'écouta. Vint ensuite mon tour. Elle avait trouvé une solution pour faire disparaitre mes ailes et ma queue. Tant mieux… J'étais soulagé. A la fois d'avoir quitté ce village maudit mais aussi d'avoir retrouvé tout le monde sain et sauf. Nous avions aussi une petite nouvelle. Je souris lorsque je la vis dormir tranquillement. Nevra arriva vers moi et me prit doucement la main.

Nevra : Tout est finis…Ils vont tout détruire et il ne restera plus rien de cet endroit…

Moi : Nevra…

Nevra : Oui ?

Moi : Que va-ton faire de Mavis… ?

Nevra : La petite ? Elle n'a pas de mère ?

Moi : Elle n'en a plus…

Nevra : Je vois…Eh bien…J'ai une solution…

Moi : Laquelle ?

Nevra : C'est bien toi qui voulais des enfants, non ?

A suivre…


	112. Chapter 112

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident du village. Mavis et moi avions récupéré de nos blessures très facilement grâce aux soins d'Eweleïn et aux potions de régénération de Yadera qui nous avait bien sûr posé des tas de questions. Surtout à Mavis, d'où elle venait ? Qui l'avait élevé ? Etc… Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'elle ait subi le même problème que moi la première fois : l'oubli. En effet, elle avait tout oublié. Même les noms de ses proches. Elle se rappelait juste d'une présence féminine, surement sa mère, avant de s'être fait enlever. Quand à moi, j'avais passé des tests pour savoir si mon traumatisme n'était pas réapparu. Je leur avais raconté toutes les horreurs qu'ils m'avaient fait subir avant d'essayer de me mettre un morceau de cristal dans la bouche. Ce qui avait choqué tout le monde. Les autres m'avaient raconté le massacre. Apparemment, tout fut brulé. Les habitants périrent et lorsqu'ils avaient fouillé les dépouilles, ils avaient retrouvé un morceau de cristal dans chaque personne. Miiko était aussi venu s'excusez, en pleure. Ne supportant pas la voir pleurer, je l'avais pardonné. J'avais aussi eu des nouvelles de Kalya. Par chance, ma bulle de glace les avait protégés et les hommes de main de Zarkan leur avaient fiché la paix n'arrivant pas à détruire mon invention. Kalya, Mavis et moi avions donc passé une semaine chargée en soin et en test en tous genres. Nous étions en pleine santé. Je m'étais aussi beaucoup inquiété pour Nevra. Après tout, je n'avais pas vu ce que Zarkan lui avait fait. Il m'avait révélé que Zarkan lui avait planté une dague sur le côté de l'abdomen mais qu'il avait eu les soins nécessaires. Il m'avait par ailleurs ramené ma petite Alys qui m'avait affreusement manqué. Ça m'avait fait un bien fou de la revoir. Mint avait eu l'air content de la revoir également. En parlant de Mint, Miiko m'avait dit qu'il fut très utile. C'est lui qui avait déniché les cristaux dans les corps. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle ferait surement appel à ses services plus souvent. J'étais fier de lui. Voilà donc ce qui s'était passé pendant cette semaine…

Aujourd'hui, je devais une nouvelle fois passer la journée dans mon lit, ordre de notre infirmière. Mavis était resté avec moi. Elle ne me quittait plus. Nevra et moi ne lui avions pas encore avoué que nous aimerions l'adopter. Il m'avait demandé d'attendre car il avait une surprise pour moi. Je me demandais bien quoi. Je soupira avant de retourner à ma lecture qui fut interrompue lorsque Mavis se mise à bouger pendant son sommeil. Elle attrapa mes cheveux et les serra dans sa petite main. Je posa mon livre dans de mettre ma main sur la joue de Mavis qui se calma aussitôt. Elle devait surement faire un cauchemar, c'est normal après ce qu'elle avait vécu… Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose pour y remédier car je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse les mêmes cauchemars que moi j'ai eus. Il faudra que j'en parle à Yadera. Alors que je réfléchissais, elle se réveilla doucement.

Moi : Bonjour Mavis.

Mavis : Bonjour…

Elle était encore à moitié endormie. Elle se frottait les yeux en baillant. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se serra contre moi.

Mavis : Tu sens bon…

Je souris. Ma main plongea dans ses cheveux que nous avions du coupé à cause du sang qui n'avait pas voulu partir. Elle avait donc les cheveux qui lui arriver aux épaules. Nevra était heureux qu'il ne me soit pas arrivé la même chose car il adorait mes cheveux longs.

Nevra : Bonjour vous deux !

En parlant du loup. Il arriva dans ma chambre en passant par le balcon. Il arriva vers moi et nous embrassa.

Nevra : J'ai une surprise pour vous aujourd'hui !

Moi : Eweleïn a dit que…

Nevra : Que vous ne deviez pas sortir ! Je sais ! Mais je lui en ai touché deux mots et elle a finalement accepté car vous avez tous les deux biens récupérés. Alors ? Vous voulez bien venir ?

Mavis : Moi je veux !

Nevra : Alors va t'habiller.

Mavis alla enfiler des vêtements sans tarder. J'en fis autant. Nevra avait un grand sourire. J'étais heureux de le voir comme ça. J'avais l'impression que la présence de Mavis le rendait heureux. Il avait l'air d'un papa…

Nevra : Ça va Gaël ? Tu es rouge.

Moi : C…C'est rien !

Je détourna vivement le regard avant de finir de m'habiller.

Mavis : Je suis prête !

Nevra : Alors en avant la princesse ! Viens dans mes bras !

Moi : Nevra, ta blessure…

Nevra : Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

D'un geste furtif, il me vola un baiser avant de retourner vers Mavis pour la prendre dans ses bras. Nous avions donc quitté ma chambre tranquillement pour aller en ville. Sur le chemin, j'avais remarqué qu'il portait l'écharpe que je lui avais offerte…Elle lui allait vraiment bien… Mavis avait l'air heureux sur ses épaules. Elle représentait la joie de vivre. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux passants qui nous regarder en souriant. En particulier les mères de famille…Justement, nous avions l'aire de deux parents avec leur enfant. Je me mis à rougir.

Nevra : Gaël…Tu es encore rouge…

Moi : C'est rien je te dis !

A suivre…


	113. Chapter 113

Nous avions quitté le Q.G depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il faisait beau. Nous marchions tous les trois dans une rue calme. Mavis était toujours sur les épaules de Nevra, elle en profiter pour jouer avec ses cheveux. Je me demandais bien où ils nous emmenaient. Sans prévenir, il s'arrêta. J'avais failli lui rentrer dedans.

Nevra : Il va falloir que vous fermiez les yeux.

Mavis : Pourquoi ?

Nevra : Parce que.

Mavis : Pourquoi Parce que ?

Nevra : Parce que la surprise n'est pas loin.

Nevra fit descendre Mavis de ses épaules pour pouvoir lui couvrir les yeux. Il me demanda simplement de fermer les miens. Après tout, j'étais adulte. Je m'accrocha à lui pour éviter de me cogner quelque part. J'étais de plus en plus curieux. Après quelques instants dans le noir, j'entendis un bruit de clé avant que Nevra nous fasse à nouveau avancer.

Nevra : Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

On ne se fit pas prier. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. J'étais bouche-bée. Nous étions dans une maison assez spacieuse, lumineuse et très bien décoré. Il y avait une touche de magie dans la décoration.

Nevra : Alors ?

Moi : Où…Où sommes-nous… ?

Nevra : Chez nous !

Mavis : C'est trop beau !

Je me mis face à lui.

Moi : Chez nous ?

Nevra : Je me disais que puisque je t'avais passé la bague au doigt, pourquoi pas vivre ensemble ?

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Moi je ne savais pas quoi dire. Vivre avec lui… ?

Nevra : Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Je le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se passa quelques instants de silence avant que je ne me blottisse contre lui.

Moi : C'est parfait…

Sa main vint caresser mes cheveux. J'adorais ses mains à la fois puissante et pourtant si douce avec moi.

Nevra : Allez, on va visiter.

Il me prit la main et nous emmena Mavis et moi. On visita d'abord la grande salle, il y avait un genre de trous avec des tas de cousin bordeaux, violet et noir dedans. A ce moment même, je m'imagina toutes sortes de choses qui me firent rougir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nevra qui me toucha discrètement les fesses. Je lui donna une tape sur la main. Il y avait des éléments végétaux dans la pièce, comme un arbre creux qui servait d'étagère. A plafond, il y avait un grand lustre avec du feu dedans. Ce n'était pas la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Il y avait des chandeliers et d'autres lanternes. Après ça, ce fut le tour de la cuisine. Petite mais mignonne. De toute façon…Je n'étais pas un grand cuisinier… On retourna dans la grande salle, il y avait un grand escalier qui menait à l'étage. Nevra nous montra la salle de bain. L'immense baignoire n'échappa pas à mon imagination. Nevra s'approcha de moi et me murmura dans l'oreille.

Nevra : Comme ça on aura plus de place.

Je lui donna pleins de coups dans le dos. Il ria avant de nous montrer une autre pièce. Une bibliothèque. J'avais apprécie son geste car il savait que j'adorais lire et que les livres prenaient beaucoup de place. La suite de la visite se déroula dans une chambre. Une grande chambre…Avec un grand lit…Avec des bougies pour mettre dans l'ambiance…

Moi : Nevra…

Je me tourna vers lui, ma main recouverte de glace.

Nevra : Allez, allez ! On va voir la chambre de Mavis !

Mavis : Ma chambre ?

Nevra : Bien sûr !

Nevra embarqua Mavis avant que je ne lui gèle les fesses. Je les suivis jusqu'à une échelle en bois décoré de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. On arriver directement dans une chambre. Elle aussi assez spécieuse. Il y avait un arbre trônant dans le coin. Les racines formaient un entourage de lit dans lequel se trouvait une espèce de nuage blanc très moelleux. Mavis sauta dessus. Le plafond de la chambre formait une pointe. C'était comme une tour. Il y avait plusieurs fenêtres, sécurisées, qui donnait une importante luminosité à la pièce. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque avec des contes pour enfants. Un coffre avec des jouets et pleins d'autres jeux un peu partout dans la chambre. Il y avait même des peluches. La chambre avait des allures féeriques à cause des lanternes. Nevra montra justement la particularité de ses lanternes. Elles étaient remplies de petites billes colorées qui s'illuminaient dans le noir. Mavis était folle.

Mavis : C'est trop joli !

Nevra : Tu aimes ?

Mavis : Oui ! Merci !

Mavis sauta dans les bras de Nevra.

Nevra : Mavis.

Mavis : Oui ?

Nevra : Est-ce que tu veux que Gaël et moi, on devienne ta nouvelle famille ? Comme ça, tu pourras vivre avec nous.

Mavis : Une famille…Avec un papa et une maman ?

Nevra : Voilà ! Je serais le papa et Gaël la maman !

Moi : Hey…

Mavis : Je…Je…

Soudain, Mavis se mise à pleurer. Nevra paniqua. Il la serra dans ses bras. Je m'approcha d'eux et caressa le dos de Mavis.

Moi : Mavis…Si tu restes, tu ne seras plus jamais seule…

Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux jaunes remplis de larmes. Je lui ôta les perles salées qu'elle avait dans le coin des yeux.

Mavis : C…C'est vrai… ?

Moi : Promis.

Je la pris contre moi, elle me serra avec ses petites mains.

Mavis : Je…Je veux que vous soyez ma maman et mon papa…

A suivre…


	114. Chapter 114

Il y a quelques jours, nous nous étions enfin installés ensemble tous les trois. Nevra nous avait fait la bonne surprise, de nous trouver une maison rien qu'à nous. Il m'avait avoué qu'il en avait parlé avec Miiko et qu'elle fut complètement d'accord. C'est deux avaient donc comploté ensemble et voilà où ça nous avait mené. Je n'en étais pas mécontent. Au contraire, j'étais heureux d'être là.

Aujourd'hui, Mavis et moi étions seuls à la maison aujourd'hui. Nevra était parti en mission depuis deux jours. J'en profitais donc pour me détendre en lisant. J'étais dans la pièce à vivre. Dans les fameux trous remplis de cousin qui me donnaient l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Contrairement à ce que pourrait penser, je n'étais pas en train de lire. J'étais occupé à faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru fabriqué de mes propres mains. Etant donné que Mavis continuer à faire des cauchemars, j'en avais parlé à Yadera qui m'avait donné une solution des plus simples : un attrape rêve. Me voilà donc avec des ficelles et des plumes dans les mains. J'avais déjà fini le tressage. Puisque les cauchemars de Mavis étaient assez violents, Yadera m'avait conseillé de faire un attrape-rêve d'une taille assez importante. Alys et Mint me regardaient faire. Eux aussi aimaient bien cet endroit de la maison. Ils s'étaient vite fait au changement.

Mavis : Maman !

Moi : Oui Mavis ?

Oui, j'avais eu le droit au « maman ». Ça ne me dérangeait plus tellement. Au contraire, ça me faisait plaisir puisque ça avait l'air de la soulager d'avoir un père et une mère. En parlant de père, elle et Nevra était devenu très proche.

Mavis : Papa va revenir quand ?

Moi : Peut-être ce soir ma puce.

Mavis : On pourra lui faire une surprise ?

Moi : Comme ?

Mavis : Je sais pas…Tu fais quoi ?

Moi : Quelque chose.

Elle vint s'assoir près de moi et regarda attentivement les plumes.

Mavis : C'est joli.

Moi : J'ai presque fini.

Il me fallut quelques minutes de plus pour finir la chose.

Moi : Voilà !

Mavis : C'est quoi ?

Moi : Un attrape rêve.

Mavis : Ça sert à quoi ?

Moi : Ça t'évitera de faire des cauchemars.

Mavis : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui, allez viens. On va l'installer.

Chose dite, chose faite. On alla installer l'attrape rêve au-dessus du lit de Mavis qui avait l'air ravie. Après ça, on retourna en bas pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pour Nevra.

Moi : Tu n'as qu'à lui faire un dessin.

Mavis : Non ! Je veux quelque chose d'autres !

Elle avait l'air déterminé.

Mavis : Un bracelet !

Moi : D'accord !

Mavis : Maman, tu pourrais faire des perles en glace ? S'il te plait…

Elle était en train de me faire ses yeux spéciaux…Les yeux auxquels je ne pouvais pas résister.

Moi : Bien.

C'était donc décidé, nous nous étions installés sur les marches de l'escalier menant au jardin. J'avais préparé divers poudres de couleurs assez sombres pour les mélanges avec la glace pour les perles prennent la couleur. Pendant que je les créais, Mavis et enfiler sur un fil. Elle avait l'air heureux.

Mavis : Finis !

Moi : C'est très beau.

Mavis : C'est grâce à toi maman !

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se blottir contre moi. On resta comme ça plusieurs minutes avant qu'un grand coup de vent n'arrive.

Moi : Le temps se rafraichit, rentrons avant que tu ne prennes froid.

Mavis : Oui ! Maman…

Moi : Oui ?

Mavis : Je t'aime fort !

A suivre…


	115. Chapter 115

La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Je venais de mettre Mavis au lit. Malheureusement, elle ne verra Nevra que demain matin. Il faudrait déjà qu'il revienne. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je quitta la chambre de Mavis après l'avoir bordé et allumé sa lanterne pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans le noir complet. J'alla dans la grande salle, j'y fis les cent pas sous le regard de Mint et Alys.

Moi : Je suis inquiet…Je n'ai pas de nouvelle…

Je marchais tout en trifouillant mes cheveux pour essayer de me détendre. Ce qui ne servit à rien car le stress me combla et d'un coup, là où j'étais, le sol fut recouvert de glace. La zone glacée s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre le mur. Enfin, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. J'alla voir presque en courant. Je le vis, ses cheveux noirs, son cache-œil, son kimono salit, sa peau abimée. Il me regarda.

Nevra : Gaël ?

Sans hésiter, je me blottis contre lui. Entourant mes bras autour de ses hanches.

Moi : Idiot…Je me suis inquiété…

Nevra : Désolé…

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de descendre jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il dévora d'un baiser passionné avant que l'on ne manque de souffle.

Nevra : Où est Mavis ?

Moi : Elle s'est endormie.

Nevra : Dommage…J'aurais aimé la voir…

Moi : Elle aussi aurait aimé te voir, surtout qu'elle n'a pas cessé de me demander quand tu reviendrais.

Nevra : Elle m'a manqué…

Moi : Et moi ?

Nevra : Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué…

Son bras entoura ma hanche pour qu'il me colle un peu plus à lui. Je fis passer mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser fut sensuel…Ce fut un beau moment avant que l'on entende un drôle de bruit. C'était le ventre de Nevra.

Nevra : Excuse-moi, je n'ai presque pas mangé aujourd'hui.

Moi : Va prendre un bain, je m'en occupe.

Nevra : A tes ordres.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me laisser.

Moi : Et ne va pas réveiller Mavis !

Nevra : Oui, oui…

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'escalier. Quand à moi, j'alla à la cuisine pour essayer de faire quelque chose. Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à cuisiner… N'étant pas très doué, je lui fis juste une salade composée accompagnée d'un morceau de viande saignant…Normal pour un vampire. Celui-ci vint justement me rejoindre.

Nevra : Tu as déjà mangé ?

Moi : Oui, avec Mavis.

Nevra : Je vois…

Moi : Arrête de faire la tête…

Nevra : Quand même.

Moi : Elle sera contente de te voir demain.

Nevra : J'espère.

Il s'assit à table et mangea.

Moi : Si ce n'est pas trop à ton gout, je suis désolé.

Nevra : C'est très bon pourtant.

Moi : Tu es sérieux ?

Nevra : Oui.

Pour me le prouver, il finit son assiette sans problème. Après ça, on alla dans la grande salle pour s'installer sur les cousins. Il vit la zone de glace sur le sol, par chance, elle disparaissait peu à peu.

Moi : C'est juste que j'ai stressé…

Il me sourit avant de me rejoindre. D'un geste de la main, je fis apparaitre une flamme sur le lustre. Ça donna une ambiance romantique à la pièce qui avait des allures de mille et une nuits.

Nevra : Tu ne trouves pas cette situation excitante ?

Dit-il en s'approchant de moi d'un pas de félin. Ses cheveux encore mouillés le rendaient séduisant. Sa main attrapa doucement ma veste qu'il ôta doucement. Il me fit basculer sur les cousins avant de se mettre au-dessus de moi.

Nevra : Je vais te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué.

A suivre…


	116. Chapter 116

Une chaleur torride régnait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'eux nous, l'un sur l'autre. Nos corps transpirants. Mes mains s'accrochant désespérément aux oreillers autour de nous. Lui, derrière moi, rentrant et sortant ses doigts en moi pendant que son autre mains, s'occuper de mon membre. Mes jambes étaient tremblantes. Je peinais à retenir ma voix en mordant les lèvres.

Moi : N…Nevra… Mavis…

Nevra : Tu m'as dit qu'elle dormait, non ?

Il vint lécher mon lobe d'oreille avant de me mordre la nuque. Il n'avait pas sorti ses crocs…Tant mieux…Sinon, j'aurais crié. Il retira enfin ses doigts. Je m'écroula sur les coussins. Je tremblais. J'eus un frisson terrible lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ma cuisse.

Moi : Attend…Je n'en peux plus… !

Nevra : Nous venons à peine de démarrer pourtant…

Moi : Mais… !

Il m'embrassa fougueusement. Un filet de salive s'échappa d'entre nos lèvres. J'avais beaucoup trop chaud…J'étais sur le point de m'évanouir… Mon regard se porta sur ses mains qui étaient en train de déboucler sa ceinture.

Moi : Non !

Nevra : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Je…J'ai trop chaud…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux quelques instants avant de m'attraper par le bras. Il était en train de me porter. Je m'étais débattu mais il ne m'avait pas lâché. J'avais renoncé. On monta les escaliers pour nous rendre dans la salle de bain. Je remarqua que la baignoire était encore pleine. Il me lança dans l'eau. Elle était glacée. Je tenta de sortir mais Nevra me repoussa et rentra à son tour. Il s'était complètement déshabillé. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, tout comme sa langue. Il m'attrapa soudainement par les hanches et présenta sa chose à mon entrée qu'il pénétra sans hésiter. Si Nevra n'avait pas mis sa main sur ma bouche attend, on m'aurait entendu hurler. Après ça, il ne bougea plus. Mes mains griffaient son dos. Ses bras entouraient les hanches. Ses lèvres embrassaient la peau de mon cou.

Nevra : Je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues brûlantes. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Il me poussa doucement vers l'arrière pour que ma tête soit posée sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il commença à faire des vas et viens. D'abord en douceur. Je gémissais quelque peu. Il s'enfonça au plus profond de moi avant de se retirer doucement et de renouveler l'action. Je sentis quelque chose de bizarre en moi.

Moi : L…L'eau rentre…

Il se retira de moi et me mis à genoux. Il se plaça derrière moi et rentra à nouveau. J'avais gémi une nouvelle fois. Encore et encore. Il bougeait en moi. De plus en rapidement. Je rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il donna un coup puissant. Il mit sa main sur ma bouche tout en bougeant. Je sentais ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je sentais aussi ses dents.

Nevra : Gaël…

Moi : Va-y…

Sans hésiter, il enfonça ses canines en moi. Je serra les dents…Essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur. D'un coup, il se mit à bouger rapidement. Ses canines étaient toujours plantées dans mon cou.

Moi : N…Nevra !

Je cria. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il retira enfin ses canines et accéléra la cadence. Le dernier coup de bassin qu'il donna avant de venir fut tellement puissant que j'avais hurlé comme jamais. Lorsqu'il se retira. Je m'écroula dans l'eau. Nevra me rattrapa et me mis contre lui. Je n'avais plus de force. De plus, j'avais très froid. Quand il remarqua que je tremblais, il me prit dans ses bras et se releva pour nous emmener dans la chambre. Il me sécha avant de me mettre au lit. Il vint se blottir contre moi pour me procurer un peu de chaleur. Je me sentis aussitôt mieux. Je sentis ses doigts dégager mes cheveux de mon cou.

Nevra : Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort…

Moi : Ça va…Puisque ça faisait longtemps…

Nevra : J'étais un peu trop excité…

Moi : Je l'ai remarqué…Tu pourrais me passer quelque chose à mettre… ? J'ai encore un peu froid…

Nevra : Bien sur.

Il quitta le lit quelques instants avant de revenir avec un kimono court. Je l'enfila dans la seconde qui suivit ainsi que mes sous-vêtements. Nevra en fit autant. Alors que nous étions en train de nous recoucher, on entendit des petits coups à la porte. Nevra alla voir. C'était Mavis. Ses grands yeux dorés se portèrent sur Nevra.

Mavis : Papa ?

Nevra : Bonsoir ma chérie.

Mavis : Je peux dormir avec vous ?

Moi : Oui.

Mavis : Oh ! Attendez !

Mavis nous quitta quelques instants avant de revenir avec quelque chose entre ses mains. C'était le bracelet pour Nevra.

Mavis : Tiens papa !

Nevra prit le bracelet et le regarda en souriant avant d'embrasser Mavis sur le front.

Nevra : Merci, il est très beau.

Il l'enfila avant de prendre Mavis pour l'emmener dans le lit. Elle se mise entre nous deux. Je la couvris et elle se blottit entre nous.

Mavis : Je suis contente car j'ai le meilleur papa et la meilleure maman du monde…

A suivre…


	117. Chapter 117

Le soleil était déjà levé. Moi non. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon lit et d'un autre côté, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu. J'étais encerclé. Durant la nuit, Mavis avait bougé jusqu'à ce que Nevra n'ait plus de place. Du coup, il lui avait légué sa place et j'avais fini au milieu avec lui derrière moi. En clair, les deux étaient collés à moi. Je pouvais à peine bougé. Ça ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça puisque j'étais au chaud et que je pouvais continuer à dormir tranquillement sous ma couette.

Une bonne heure plus tard…

J'avais froid. Il me manquait quelque chose…Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je m'étais rendormi sans m'en rendre compte et je venais tout juste de me réveiller. Mavis était toujours là mais pas Nevra. Je me leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Mavis puis, je quitta la chambre. Je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine, aussitôt je fus accueilli par Mint et Alys.

Moi : Bonjour vous deux.

Je m'abaissa pour les caresser tous les deux.

Nevra : Et moi ? Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Je releva les yeux et fis face à un Nevra, torse nu, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tablier noir…

Nevra : Tu sais que tu as le visage cramoisi ?

Moi : Même pas vrai !

Nevra : Si.

Moi : Non !

Je me retourna hâtivement pour qu'il ne voit plus mon visage brulant. Alors que j'étais en train d'essayer de me calmer, je sentis deux bras entourer mes hanches.

Nevra : Est-ce que je t'excite ?

Moi : Meurs…

Nevra : Si tu veux, la table est assez grande pour…

Moi : Tais-toi !

Mavis : Maman...Papa…Vous faites du bruit…

Mavis venait de faire son entrée, elle se frottait les yeux et bailler sans retenue. Mon Dieu…Dans quel état étaient ses cheveux…

Nevra : Coucou ma chérie !

D'un coup, Nevra me délaissa pour aller prendre Mavis dans ses bras.

Mavis : Papa, habilles-toi, tu es l'air bête.

Alors que Monsieur semblait si ravi depuis ce matin, tout s'écroula autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder son visage pour comprendre qu'il était dans une tristesse profonde. Il posa Mavis et alla enfiler un haut. On pourrait se demander qui est l'adulte ici ? Malgré ses six ans, Mavis était quand même responsable. Ce qui me faisait rire… Lorsque Nevra revint, on put prendre le petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Nevra : Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui Gaël ?

Moi : Non.

Nevra : Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on emmène Mavis au Q.G ?

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Nevra : Pour l'initier au métier de garde.

Moi : Elle n'est pas un peu petite ?

Nevra : Tu faisais presque la même taille qu'elle à ton arrivée alors que tu avais seulement quelques années de plus.

Moi : C'est vous qui étiez trop grand…Et pour revenir à cette histoire de Q.G, à quoi ça pourrait lui servir ?

Nevra : Miiko aimerait mettre en place une école pour les enfants qui veulent devenir garde et je me suis dit que Mavis pourrait y aller.

Moi : Pourquoi pas.

Mavis : C'est quoi un garde ?

Nevra : C'est comme papa, c'est quelqu'un qui aide et protège les gens ma puce !

Mavis : Et maman c'est une garde aussi ?

Nevra : Bientôt.

Mavis : Elle va faire l'école aussi ?

Nevra : Non Mavis, maman n'a pas besoin de faire l'école.

Mavis : Pourquoi ?

Nevra : Parce que maman est grande.

Mavis : Moi aussi je suis grande !

A suivre…


	118. Chapter 118

Nous étions sur le chemin du Q.G. Après notre petit déjeuner nous avions pris l'initiative d'emmener Mavis voir les autres car jusqu'ici, elle n'avait vu qu'Eweleïn, Yadera et Miiko. De plus, Nevra avait l'air d'avoir une idée en tête. Laquelle ? Je n'en savais rien. Pour l'instant, il était juste content de porter Mavis sur ses épaules, ce qui avait le don de nous faire remarquer. Moi, j'étais caché sous ma capuche. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'entendais des choses comme « le chef de la garde de l'ombre et sa fiancée ont eu un enfant ? », « quelle belle enfant, sa mère doit être une pure beauté ». La beauté en question fit son apparition. Je me transforma et pris forme féminine sans que Nevra ne s'en rende compte. Je m'approcha de lui.

Moi : Mon chéri, pourquoi tu ne me donnerais pas un peu Mavis ?

Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire angélique. D'un coup, il se mit à rougir. Mavis me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça mais elle appréciait toujours le fait que je prenne cette apparence. Nevra me la passa donc sans hésiter. Je la porta dans ses bras.

Mavis : Tu es trop belle maman ! Comme une princesse !

Moi : C'est toi ma princesse…

Je l'embrassa sur la joue. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma hanche.

Nevra : Et toi tu es ma reine.

Nevra m'embrassa doucement. J'entendis de nouveau des commentaires comme « comme ils sont adorables ! », « la mère est sublime », « il est chanceux celui-là… ». Je me retins de rire mais pas de sourire.

Nevra : C'est quoi ce sourire diabolique ?

Moi : Oh rien.

C'est donc « toute » sourire, que j'avança vers le Q.G. Bien sur, j'attira le regard de nombreux gardes, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nevra qui s'était aussitôt montré possessif.

Nevra : Le premier qui mate, je le tue, c'est clair ?

Avait-il dit à des membres de sa garde. Les pauvres. Lorsqu'on arriva au Q.G. On alla directement voir Miiko dans la salle du cristal. Elle était avec Leiftan avec Jamon.

Leiftan : Tiens, nous avons de la visite.

Miiko : Bonjour vous trois ! Je suppose que vous venez pour Mavis et Gaël ?

Moi : On ne peut rien te cacher.

Jamon : Nevra, Gaël et Mavis…Jolie famille…

Nevra : Merci Jamon !

Miiko : Nous allons commencer par Gaël... Toujours d'accord pour rejoindre une garde votre majesté ?

Moi : Pas de majesté avec moi et oui, je suis prêt.

Miiko : Bien, alors allons voir Kero.

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Nous avions suivi Miiko sans problème pour nous rendre dans la bibliothèque. Là-bas, j'avais rempli la paperasse pour entrer dans la garde de l'ombre.

Nevra : C'est comme si tu signais les papiers de mariage !

Dit-il en riant. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Je l'ignoras. Une fois, la tâche terminée. On alla faire faire le tour du Q.G à Mavis qui suivait Miiko fièrement et la couvrais de compliment sur sa belle queue et ses belles oreilles. Celle-ci en était très flattée.

Miiko : Quelle gentille petite fille !

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena voir la salle d'alchimie, la forge, la cantine et le reste des pièces. Ensuite, on alla tous à l'extérieur du Q.G. Miiko et Leiftan voulait nous montrer là où se dérouleraient les entrainements. Ils allaient faire ça près du cerisier centenaire. J'y aperçus Ezarel et Valkyon. Je me fis tout petit lorsque l'on s'approcha d'eux. Je remarqua que Nevra avait toujours un regard noir en voyant Valkyon. Je m'approcha de lui et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille.

Moi : Calme-toi…

Je le pris doucement par la main, ce qui sembla le calmer.

Miiko : Nevra, Gaël, voici tes collègues !

Nevra : Nos collègues ?

Miiko : Eh oui ! C'est vous qui seraient professeur ! Ezarel fera les potions, Valkyon le maniement des armes, toi tu enseigneras la discrétion et les méthodes de combat fidèle à la garde de l'ombre et Gaël enseignera la magie !

Moi : La…La magie… ?

Miiko : Oui !

Mavis : Ça veut dire que si je fais l'école, je serais avec papa et maman ?

Miiko : Tu as tout compris ma petite !

A suivre…


	119. Chapter 119

Moi, professeur ? Alors que je suis encore moi-même en apprentissage. Comment suis-je censé m'en sortir ? Comment aurais-je le courage de faire des cours ? C'était une mission impossible…J'aurais aimé protester mais le regard insistant et sombre de Miiko m'en empêcha… C'est donc, après cette triste nouvelle que l'on quitta le Q.G. Sur le chemin, j'avais gardé la tête basse tout en croisant les bras et en fixant le sol.

Nevra : Gaël ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Moi : Comment veux telle que je réussisse…?

Nevra : Tu parles des cours ?

Moi : Je n'ai jamais rien appris à personne et du jour au lendemain je me retrouve professeur de magie alors que je suis justement en train de l'apprendre !

Nevra : Tu te trompes…

Moi : Quoi ?

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa le menton avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Nevra : Tu m'as appris une chose très importante : aimée.

Je me mis à rougir avant de détourner le regard. Je recula.

Moi : Oui mais…La magie c'est quelque chose de…De…D'indomptable !

Nevra : Mais ça c'était avant, tu fais des choses magnifiques avec ta magie. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras !

Mavis : Maman c'est la meilleure !

Nevra : Et n'oublie pas que Mavis sera avec toi, donc montre lui à quel point elle peut être fière de sa maman.

Il avait raison…Il fallait que je me ressaisisse un peu, beaucoup même. Mon regard se posa sur mes mains. D'autres mains les attrapèrent. Il les porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

Nevra : Rappelle toi de ce que tu as fait avec ses mains la dernière fois…Tu as protégé ceux que tu aimais…

Ses bras passèrent autour de moi pour qu'il me rapproche de lui. Je fis passer les mains autour de son cou. « Qu'est-ce que je l'aime » pensais-je…Alors que j'étais en train de profiter de ce tendre moment, je sentis une petite main s'agripper à moi.

Mavis : Maman, j'ai faim…

Nevra et moi nous étions regardés avant d'éclater de rire. Je pris Mavis dans mes bras.

Moi : Alors allons-y.

Nevra : On va t'emmener à l'endroit où maman et moi aimions bien manger.

Mavis : Oui !

Il lui en fallait peu pour avoir un grand sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents. Elle était si adorable.

Mavis : Je peux avoir un bisou ?

Nevra et moi échangions un regard avant d'embrasser Mavis chacun sur une joue.

Nevra : Pas un, deux !

On se mit tous les trois à rire avant de se mettre en route pour la taverne où Nevra et moi avions mangé en tête à tête. Lorsque l'on arriva, on fit accueilli par la même serveuse que la dernière fois. En me voyant, elle fit quelque peu choquée. Je passa près d'elle en lui soufflant à l'oreille « Oui, c'est bien moi ». Aussitôt, elle me fit un grand sourire avant de nous installer. Une fois de plus sur la terrasse. Elle prit rapidement nos commandes. Nevra avait pris de la viande, pour changer…Mavis, un gros plat de pâtes et moi…

Nevra : Tu as encore pris une salade…

Moi : Maman, elle fait comme les tortues ! Ha, ha !

J'étais honteux… Pour tenter de me remettre d'aplomb, je me redressa fièrement et me déclara ouvertement.

Moi : Il faut bien que je fasse attention à ma ligne pour rester belle !

Il eut un gros blanc avant que l'on entende un commentaire provenant d'un homme d'une table non loin.

? : C'est sûr qu'avec le cul qu'elle a, on a envie de croquer dedans…

Il l'avait murmuré tout bas à son ami mais nous l'avions tout de même entendu. Surtout Nevra…

Nevra : T'a dit quoi batard ?!

J'eus juste le temps de geler les pieds de Nevra au sol pour qu'il ne puisse pas quitter sa place et ainsi, allez faire sa fête à l'autre… Justement, j'alla vers eux avec un sourire dont j'étais le seul à avoir le secret.

Moi : Aurais-je bien entendu messieurs ?

? : Oui ma jolie mais nous ne faisions que vous flatter vous et vôtre jolie derrière ?

Moi : Vraiment ?

Je me pencha vers eux, n'hésitant pas à dévoiler quelque peu mes attribues féminin. Mon sourire grandit de plus belle avant que je ne pose la main sur leur table. D'un coup, celle-ci fut complètement gelée, gelant également leurs mains posées dessus. La glace remonta jusqu'à leur visage à une vitesse folle. Ce qui leur fit atrocement peur.

Moi : A l'avenir, je vous déconseille de reluquer les fesses et la poitrine d'une femme mariée et mère de famille, est-ce claire Messieurs ?

? : Oui, Oui M'dame !

Moi : Pardon ? Vous pourriez répéter ? Je crois avoir mal entendu ?

Dis-je en continuant de les geler.

? : Pardonnez-nous Madame !

Moi : Voilà qui est mieux !

Aussitôt, la glace disparut en éclats qui s'envolèrent. J'affichais toujours mon grand sourire tout en me penchant une fois de plus vers eux. Cette fois leur regard resta bloqué sur le mien.

Moi : Maintenant, je vous laisse dix secondes pour partir avant que je ne vous transforme en glaçon.

Pas besoin de me répéter, ils partirent en courant et en hurlant le prénom de leur mère. Quand à moi, j'alla me rassoir tranquillement en prenant soin de décongeler les pieds de Nevra.

Moi : Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'énerver…

A suivre…


	120. Chapter 120

Nous étions tranquillement en train de manger. L'ambiance était bonne. On parlait, on riait. Mavis mangé comme quatre et Nevra tentait de me faire manger sa fichue viande que je n'avais qu'une envie, transformer en glaçon ou brûler vif. Soudain, je remarqua un détail. L'énorme trace de sauce sur la joue de Mavis. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche.

Moi : Ne bouge pas Mavis.

Je lui frotta doucement la joue. La sauce disparue.

Nevra : Si seulement je pouvais immortaliser ce moment adorable.

Moi : C'est bien pour ça que tu as une mémoire.

Mavis : Papa il a pas de mémoire, papa il a pas de mémoire !

Une fois de plus, les remarques de Mavis l'avaient vexé. Moi, je pouffais de rire dans mon coin. Lorsque l'on termina le repas, Nevra se chargea de l'addition et on s'en alla.

Mavis : Je veux jouer…

Nevra : Il y a une aire de jeu près du refuge, on n'a qu'à y aller avant de rentrer.

Moi : C'est d'accord.

C'est donc d'un pas tranquille, que nous nous étions dirigés vers l'aire de jeu. Il y avait peu d'enfants. Kalya y alla, hésitante. Nevra et moi la regardions deux loin. Elle s'approcha des jeux, aussitôt deux garçons l'accostèrent. Ils étaient un peu plus grands qu'elle.

? : Hey ! T'es qui toi ?!

Mavis : Ma…Mavis…

? : On s'en fiche ! Pars d'ici ! T'es bizarre !

D'un coup, ma poitrine se resserra. Mon cœur était compressé. Je sentais un froid des plus glacials descendre jusqu'à mes mains. Nevra m'attrapa doucement pour me reculer.

? : T'es moche ! Va-t'en !

? : Son bizarre tes cheveux ! Et si je tirais dessus !

Lorsque la main du garçon s'approcha des cheveux de Mavis, je fonça sans hésiter. Je m'apprêta un porter un coup sur l'enfant.

Nevra : Gaël !

Mavis : Maman !

Je m'arrêta soudainement. J'étais comme pétrifier. Ma main n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du visage du gamin. Je remarqua qu'elle était complètement glacée, jusqu'aux ongles. L'enfant semblait apeuré. Son regard croisait le mien. Je me recula doucement.

Moi : Pars…

? : Q…Quoi… ?

Moi : Pars !

Les deux enfants s'en allèrent en détalant. Je ne les regarda même pas partir, mon regard rester posé sur mes mains, toujours gelée.

Mavis : Maman ?

Mavis s'approcha de moi, je recula.

Moi : Ne…Ne t'approche pas ma chérie…

Nevra vint nous rejoindre. Il prit Mavis dans ses bras.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait… ?

Nevra : Viens vite.

Il attrapa ma main et on partit en courant. On rentra chez nous sans tarder. Aussitôt, j'alla dans la chambre. J'ôta mon manteau et ainsi que mon haut. Je repris forme masculine entre-temps et me regarda dans le miroir. J'hurla. Nevra rentra dans la chambre en courant.

Nevra : Gaël ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Moi : La…La glace… !

La glace me recouvrait de plus en plus. Ma peau était gelée. Je n'arrivais à l'arrêter. Le givre s'approchait de mon visage qui ne tarda pas à devenir encore plus pâle que d'habitude. J'étais presque entièrement recouvert, sauf à partir du front jusqu'au menton. J'avais peur. Je sentis Nevra m'attraper par les épaules, je paniqua.

Nevra : Stop ! Détends-toi !

Moi : Je…Je n'y arrive pas… !

Nevra : La glace s'empare de toi car tu as peur, elle prend l'avantage à cause de tes faiblesses…Maintenant, respire.

Je tenta de me calmer mais rien. J'étais toujours glacé.

Nevra : On ne peut pas se permettre d'aller au Q.G pour voir Eweleïn… Allons voir Yadera.

Moi : Nevra…Je…

Nevra : Tu ?

Moi : J'ai…froid

D'un coup, tout devint noir…La dernière que j'entendis : mon prénom crier par celui que j'aime…

A suivre…


	121. Chapter 121

J'ai froid…Je ne savais pas où j'étais…J'entendais des voix. Je tentais de les reconnaitre mais cela me faisait mal à la tête. J'essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Un visage était penché au-dessus du mieux. Soudain, je sentis mon corps se réchauffer. J'étais entouré de liquides. Surement de l'eau chaude. Je gardais néanmoins les yeux ouverts. Je vis des bulles s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres. Un bras m'attrapa rapidement et me fit sortir de l'eau.

Nevra : Gaël, réveilles-toi…Je t'en supplie…

C'était Nevra…Sa voix…Je la reconnaitrais entre milles, cette voix que j'aimais tant.

Yadera : Il nous fait une petite crise, rien de grave. C'est aussi arriver à sa mère car il a avant tout hérité des pouvoirs de celle-ci. Il suffisait juste qu'elle reste dans l'eau chaude et qu'elle se vide l'esprit. C'est normal que ça arrive, après tout…Il n'a pas une totale maitrise de ses pouvoirs, surtout quand il stresse. Mieux vaut qu'il reste dans l'eau jusqu'à demain, le temps que la glace fonde. N'hésite pas à remettre de l'eau bouillante continuellement. Je reviendrais demain.

Nevra : Merci Yadera…

…

Mes yeux étaient fermés. Malgré la froideur de mon cœur, j'arrivais à sentir une certaine chaleur, en particulier au niveau de mes joues. Quelque chose était posé dessus. J'ouvris les yeux sans craindre le contact de l'eau avec mes pupilles. Je la vis. Ses longs cheveux blancs, ses yeux d'or et son sourire d'ange. Elle m'embrassa doucement le front en prenant soin de dégager mes cheveux vers l'arrière.

Kalysta : Bonsoir mon chéri…

Moi : Tu m'as manqué…

Je passa mes bras autour de ses hanches. Nos corps étaient tous deux dénudés mais au diable ce genre de détail, c'était ma mère.

Kalysta : Tes pouvoirs…

Moi : Ils me causent des soucis…J'ai…J'ai failli attaquer un enfant…

Kalysta : Tout le monde fait des erreurs…

Moi : Pas aussi grave que les miennes…

Kalysta : Si, j'en ai aussi fait…Je n'étais pas aux côtés de mes enfants durant ses dix-huit années…

Moi : Maman…

Kalysta : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons bientôt…

Moi : Comment ça ?

Kalysta : Tu le serra en temps voulu…

Moi : Assez de mystères ! Dis-le-moi !

Kalysta : Au revoir mon chéri…

Moi : Maman !

…

Je sortis la tête de l'eau rapidement et recracha le liquide que j'avais avalé. J'avais bu la tasse. Je toussa comme un fou avant de pouvoir respirer correctement à nouveau. Une fois mon souffle normal, je regarda autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne. L'eau était encore chaude…Nevra avait dû s'en charger…Je me demandais où il était. Pour le savoir, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Je quitta la baignoire et sorti de la salle de bain sans même prendre le temps de me sécher. J'alla directement dans la pièce nous servant de salon. Il était allongé. Il était surement épuisé. C'était normal après tout, il était parti en mission et lorsqu'il rentre le voilà obligé de s'occuper de moi. Je m'avança vers lui. Je le détaillais. Il était à moitié découvert. Je voyais ses muscles puissants, ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant embrassé, ses mains qui m'avaient tellement procuré de plaisir. J'eus une soudaine envie de lui en donner à mon tour…Je m'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença à déboucler sa ceinture pour pouvoir lui baisser son pantalon. Je fis balader ma main sur son sexe qui ne tarda pas à devenir dur. Il ne bougeait pas. Puisqu'il dormait, autant en profiter. Je posa mes lèvres sur son membre dressé que je pris doucement en bouche. N'étant pas très expérimenté, j'y alla doucement. Lorsque je fis un va-et-vient, Nevra fit un petit gémissement qui ne me laissa pas indifférent. Je continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à prendre « le monstre » entièrement en bouche. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il m'avait fallu plusieurs essais avant de ne plus m'étouffer. Nevra gémit de plus belle. Il bougeait dans son sommeil. Ses mains agrippaient les oreillers autour de nous. La situation était terriblement excitante. Je faisais danser ma langue tout le long de son membre dur comme le roc. Une vague de plaisir m'envahissait. Mes doigts glissèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à mes fesses avant de rentrer en moi. Cette fois, c'est moi qui gémis. Je continua plusieurs minutes avant de m'assoir sur son torse. Je n'en pouvais plus. Nevra ne s'était toujours pas réveillé mais pas question que j'attende. D'un geste souple, je le fis rentrer en moi. Je me mis à gémir comme jamais lorsque j'entama des mouvements de va-et-vient. J'allais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Les paupières de mon amour s'ouvraient doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son bel œil argenté, je l'embrassa avec une passion folle. Lorsque je me recula, je vis à quel point il était choqué. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il avait voulu poser ses mains sur mes hanches mais je l'en empêcha avant de geler ses mains sur les oreillers. Un léger rire retentit. Je me pencha sur lui et lui mordis les lèvres avant de me redresser.

Moi : Ne tente pas le diable…

A suivre…


	122. Chapter 122

Je souffrais. Mes hanches me faisaient atrocement mal. J'étais à l'agonie dans mon lit. Nevra quand à lui, était en train de me masser le bas du dos.

Moi : Aie !

Nevra : C'est ta faute si tu as mal.

En effet c'était ma faute. C'est moi qui lui avais sauté dessus et c'est aussi ma faute si nous avions fait l'amour pendant plus de deux heures. La raison ? Je n'en savais rien. Surement une forte montée d'excitation. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, juste d'une longue partie de jambe en l'air dont j'étais la cause. Je le regrettais amèrement… Nevra, lui, ne semblait pas trop déçu.

Moi : J'ai mal…

Nevra : Je n'y suis pour rien, moi j'avais les mains bloquées.

J'enfonça la tête dans mon oreiller…Honteux…

Nevra : Au fait au cas où tu aurais oublié : demain tu as cours.

Moi : J'ai pas envie…

Nevra : Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

En effet…

Nevra : Allez, reposes-toi.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front avant de se coucher à mes côtés. Je me retourna et me vins me blottir contre lui. Il avait l'air étonné, il me sourit. Je baissa les yeux, honteux. D'un coup, Nevra m'attrapa et me serra dans ses bras.

Nevra : Tu es trop mignon !

Moi : Lâche-moi !

Je le repoussa aussi fort que je le put et me mis dos à lui. Bien sur, il s'était remis contre moi tout en m'entourant les hanches de ses bras. Je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je rougis. Il n'alla pas plus loin, ce qui me permit de m'endormir dans la chaleur de ses bras.

…

Le soleil avec ses perçants rayons, rentrèrent dans la chambre. Je les avais pile sur le visage, ce qui me dérangeait fortement. J'ouvris les yeux avec peine. Aussitôt, je remarqua que j'étais seul dans le lit. Même mes familiers n'étaient pas là. J'attrapa rapidement mon kimono, l'enfila et quitta la chambre pour aller dans la grande salle. J'entendis des rires, c'était vers la cuisine. J'y alla. Ils étaient tous là.

Mavis : Maman !

Mavis accouru vers moi et se serra contre moi. J'hésita à la toucher quelques instants avant de me décider. Je l'attrapa par-dessous les bras et la porta. Elle semblait heureuse, je l'étais aussi. Je m'approcha de Nevra tout en tenant Mavis. Il m'embrassa.

Nevra : Aujourd'hui, nous avons prévu quelque chose de spécial !

Moi : Comment ça ?

Mavis : Après l'école, on va tous à la plage !

Moi : Vraiment ?

Nevra : Ça te détendra.

Mavis : Tu veux bien maman ?

Moi : Si cela te rend heureuse : oui.

Mavis : Youpi !

Si ma fille est heureuse alors moi aussi. Après ce petit échange, on déjeuna tranquillement. Mavis avait l'air enjoué. Suite à cela, j'alla me préparer. J'étais anxieux à l'idée de faire cours mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Voir Miiko furieuse serait encore pire. J'étais enfin prêt. C'est donc à trois que nous étions partis pour le Q.G. A peine arrivé, nous avions remarqué la présence de beaucoup…Beaucoup d'enfants… J'étais prêt à faire demi-tours avant que Nevra ne m'attrape pour m'en empêcher. Miiko, qui vint nous rejoindre, nous expliqua le programme. Visiblement, les classes allaient être formées selon le domaine des enfants. Nous étions à l'écart pour ne pas influencer le choix des élèves qui tours à tours choisissez leur matière. Je remarqua qu'il y avait un grand nombre de personnes pour les potions et le combat. Ma matière était à la traine… J'avais une dizaine d'élèves, dont Mavis. Les classes étant formées, nous allions rejoindre nos futurs étudiants. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas très enjoué. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas encore que c'était le vilain sorcier qui avait failli transformer une sirène en esquimau qui allait leur faire cours. Miiko m'avait même proposé de faire cours sous ma forme féminine mais je refusa autant être honnête dès le premier jour. Lorsque je vis mon groupe, je m'approcha d'eux et leur fis un petit sourire, forcé bien entendu.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde, je suis votre professeur de magie, je m'appelle Gaël.

Il y avait un silence digne d'un cimetière. Même Mavis ne souriez pas, je me demander pourquoi. Je ne tarda pas à comprendre. Il y avait le garçon d'hier, celui à qui j'avais failli geler le crâne. Visiblement, il ne me reconnaissait pas. Quoique, il avait l'air perplexe. Je ne chercha pas plus longtemps.

Moi : Allons-y.

A suivre…


	123. Chapter 123

Il régnait un silence très lourd. Aucune parole, ni soupir, juste le souffle du vent faisant bouger les branches du cerisier centenaire. Je les regardais. Ils faisaient de même avec leurs grands yeux ronds. Dans quelle galère m'étais-je donc mis ? Non de l'Oracle ! Miiko, que tu es cruelle !

? : Monsieur le professeur, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Moi : Je…Je…Vous connaissez des sorts ?

Mavis : Moi !

Moi : Montre-nous Mavis.

Elle se leva, retroussa ses manches et joignit les mains. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une nuée de bulle en sortit. Je connaissais ce sort, Elle avait dû lire mes livres d'apprentie mage. J'étais fier d'elle. J'aimais ce sourire sur ses lèvres.

Moi : Bravo Mavis.

? : C'est nul !

Mon regard se porta sur celui qui avait dit ça. C'était le sale gamin qui avait voulus lever la main sur Mavis. Il s'approchait de moi. D'un coup, de petites flammes entourèrent son poing qu'il me montra.

? : Ça c'est de la magie !

Moi : Pas vraiment.

A moi de jouer. Je me leva. Il me regardait bizarrement. D'un je lui montra ma main dans laquelle jais une gigantesque flamme bleue. Le garçon en tomba. Ses camarades me regardaient avec émerveillement. Mes flammes absorbèrent même celle du garçon qui avait l'air perturbé.

Moi : Pas de feu dans mon cours sans autorisation, maintenant retourne t'assoir avant que ta propre magie, que je t'ai gentiment pris, ne te brûlent les fesses.

? : Vous…Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Moi : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

? : Ma...Magmar…

Moi : Alors Magmar... Va tout de suite t'assoir avant que je ne te transforme en viande grillée…

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, il courut jusqu'à sa place. Quand à moi, je pus reprendre la mienne. D'un coup, j'entendis quelque chose arrivée. C'était Jamon.

Jamon : Pardon Gaël ! Jamon occupé avec Miiko pour affaire importante !

Moi : Ce n'est pas grave Jamon, tout va très bien, merci d'avoir faits le déplacement.

Lorsque Jamon vint nous rejoindre, je vis Magmar qui hésiter à l'appeler. Je jeta un regard menaçant garçon qui se retint de faire quoique ce soit. Je put continuer mon cours tranquillement. En fait…Il n'avait pas vraiment commencé non plus. Apars la petite démonstration de Mavis, il n'y avait pas vraiment de chose concrète.

Moi : Je suppose que je fais le cours à ma sauce ?

Jamon acquiesça. Mon regard se porta sur les élèves. Je m'approcha d'eux.

Moi : Bon, je vais vous apprendre quelques petites choses de bases. Surtout, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Je maitrise tous les éléments alors si vous voulez des conseils, venait me voir à la fin du cours.

Tous me répondirent en joie « oui Monsieur le professeur »… Ce qui me perturba quelque peu. Je trouvais ça bien trop formel.

Moi : J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, c'est très simple. Je veux que vous m'appeliez «Gaël », c'est tout. Vous pouvez me vouvoyer si vous le voulez mais pas de surnom trop long.

Ils avaient l'air content.

Moi : Très bien, commençons.

Je m'assis au sol près d'eux. Au centre pour être exact. Le fait que l'on soit tous par terre était vraiment bien, j'étais à l'aise. Je me mis en taille.

Moi : Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de très simple. Vous voyez tous ses pétales de cerisier tomber au sol. Je veux que un par un, vous les rassembler pour ensuite les faire voler quelque peu pour ainsi leur donner une forme dans les airs. C'est clair ? Je vais vous montrer un exemple.

Je m'appliqua à faire l'exercice. Je rassembla tout les pétales au sol et les fis l'éviter pour ensuite former une forme dans le ciel, je fis une étoile. Lorsque j'eus fini, je les fis reposer au sol, quelque peu dans le désordre.

Moi : A vous.

Bien sûr, la première à se lancer fut Mavis. Elle se leva et commença. Elle rassembla les pétales sans difficulté avant de les faire voler. Lorsqu'elle du faire une forme, elle eut un peu plus de mal mais elle réussit à faire un très beau cœur. Elle était adorable. Je la félicita. Elle laissa sa place à ses camarades. Je vis défiler des fleurs, des triangles, des choses ressemblant à des crylasms. Enfin, vint le tour de Magmar. Il fit le tout en vitesse pour finir sur une forme représenter une tête de mort. Il avait décidé de jouer à la provocation.

A suivre…


	124. Chapter 124

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le début des cours pour ses futurs gardes d'Eel. Tout se passez à merveille et chacun y mettait du sien pour progresser. J'étais devenu un professeur respecté, certains élèves me considérer comme leur mentor. Ils m'appréciaient tous. Sauf un, Magmar. Celui-ci m'a fait comprendre hier que j'avais il ne m'aimerait en essayant de mettre le feu à ma cape, feu que j'avais bien sûr arrêté. Après cela, il s'était fait réprimander par Jamon. Apars ça, il n'y s'était pas vraiment passé grand-chose mais puisque mes élèves avaient progressé, Miiko m'avait envoyé à l'extérieur avec eux. Ils étaient plutôt heureux de la nouvelle. Voilà donc comment je m'étais retrouvé à marcher en forêt en compagnie d'enfants et de Jamon. J'étais devant, il était derrière. J'avais décidé d'emmener les enfants près de la rivière pour les entrainer. Arrivés sur place, ils s'assirent bien sagement. Jamon en fit autant. Moi, je restais debout, au-dessus de l'eau. Je tendis la main vers celle-ci jusqu'à la plonger dedans pour en faire sortir une énorme masse d'eau qui prit peu à peu la forme d'un serpent. Cela impressionna mes élèves.

Moi : La magie n'est pas seulement belle, retenez le bien.

D'un geste puissant, je jeta mon bras vers l'avant. Le serpent d'eau suivit le mouvement et renversa un arbre sur son passage avant de disparaitre.

Moi : Elle peut aussi être dangereuse…

Les sourires laissèrent place à des expressions confuses et quelques peu effrayées. Je m'approcha d'eux.

Moi : Mais sachez que la magie sera toujours de votre côté et que si vous l'utiliser correctement et à bon escient, elle vous rendra plus fort que jamais.

Jamon : Gaël effrayés élèves.

Moi : Il faut qu'ils comprennent que la magie n'est pas un jeu Jamon et que si on ne la contrôle pas, elle peut être dévastatrice. Tu l'as bien vu non ? Veux-tu que je te rappelle ce qu'il m'est arrivé avec la sirène ?

Jamon : Non.

Moi : Bien…Maintenant, mettez-vous près de l'eau et tentez de lui donner une forme convenable pour pouvoir détruire les pics de glace que je vais former.

Ce qui fut rapidement fait. Trois pics apparurent de l'autre côté de la rive. Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à me montrer leur capacité.

Moi : Plus fort ! Concentré l'eau en une grosse masse compacte !

Ils appliquèrent mes conseils à la lettre, ce qui vint détruire les blocs. J'afficha un sourire satisfait. Je n'étais pas dur avec eux, je voulais juste qu'ils réussissent à contrôler ce don si précieux mais pourtant si dangereux. Les essais s'enchainèrent jusqu'à ce que les deux derniers élèves prennent place : Mavis et Magmar. Les deux se regarder avec des airs de défi. Qu'est-ce que cela allez t-il bien pouvoir donner ?

Moi : Allez-y !

Pas besoin de leur dire deux fois. Magmar se précipita. Mavis prit un peu plus de temps. Magmar m'imita avec un serpent qu'il lança aussitôt sur le pic. Celui-ci se brisa. Le garçon semblait fier, il regarda Mavis qui n'avait pas fini.

Moi : Mavis ?

Elle ne me répondit pas. D'un coup, elle leva ses deux bras et fit jaillir de la rivière un énorme dragon qu'elle lança sur les pics restants. La bête pulvérisa littéralement la glace. Mavis sauta de joie. Magmar hurla de rage. Mavis vint me sauter dans les bras.

Mavis : J'ai réussi ! Tu es fier de moi ?

Magmar : Ce n'est pas juste !

Moi : Comment ça ?

Magmar : C'est votre fille ! Je suis sûr que le soir vous l'entrainer ou vous lui faite boire des potions pour augmenter ses pouvoirs !

Moi : La seule potion qu'elle prend, c'est une potion pour la croissance après elle possède une chose précieuse : Le talent.

Magmar : Vous mentez !

Mavis : C'est pas vrai ! Je suis plus forte que toi, c'est tout ! Et puis tu as peur de ma Maman car elle a failli t'attaquer l'autre jour quand tu m'as embêté !

Moi : Mavis !

Magmar : Ma…Maman ?

Paniqué, je regarda Magmar qui recula peu à peu.

Magmar : C'est vous la folle de l'autre jour !?

Je ne lui répondis pas…Il avait compris. D'un coup, il s'enfuit.

Moi : Magmar !

Je le suivis sans hésiter. Il courait vite mais moi aussi. Il se dirigeait vers le cœur de la forêt.

Moi : Pas par là !

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'utiliser ma magie pour l'arrêter, je pourrais le blesser. Je courais encore et encore. Cela dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brutalement.

Moi : Magmar !

Il ne bouger pas. Il était pétrifié et regarder droit devant. J'en fis autant. Je compris pourquoi il ne bougeait plus… Je dois avouer que cette vision d'horreur m'effraya aussi… 

A suivre…


	125. Chapter 125

Nous ne bougions plus. Aucun de nous deux n'oser ni parler, ni respirer. Ces bêtes noires aux yeux luisants. Je reconnaitrais ces créatures entre milles… Des Black Dog…Je regarda Magmar du coup de l'œil. Il était pétrifié. Il tremblait. Il avait peur. Nous n'étions que deux face à trois Black Dog dévorant ce qui autrefois, fut un Crylasm adulte. J'aurais aimé mettre ma main sur les yeux de Magmar pour lui épargner ça mais je ne pouvais pas. Les Black Dog ne nous avaient pas encore vus mais cela n'allait pas tarder. Je tenta le diable. Je fis un pas vers l'avant pour me rapprocher de Magmar. Un des Black Dog se retourna vers nous et nous regarda. Les autres firent de même. Aussitôt, ils se mirent à grogner.

Moi : A mon signal, cours…

Les Black Dog s'approchèrent. Ils nous montraient leurs dents. Cinq mètres. Quatre mètres. Trois mètres. Deux mètres.

Moi : Magmar !

Aussitôt il se mit à courir. Les Black Dog voulurent lui sauter dessus mais je créa une barrière de glace avant de m'enfuir avec le garçon. Nos ennemies passèrent la barrière sans difficulté pour se mettre à notre poursuite. Je courais. J'étais juste derrière Magmar.

Moi : Ne te retourne pas !

On accéléra. On courait comme des fous mais pas dans la bonne direction. C'était ça le problème et pas moyen de prévenir Jamon.

Magmar : Il y a un mur d'épine !

Moi : Quoi ?!

Il ne mentait pas. Il y avait une énorme muraille d'épines. D'où sortait-elle ?! Nous avons dû nous arrêter. Je me Magmar derrière moi et tendis les mains vers les Black Dog qui se mirent à tourner autour de nous. Un souffle glacé s'échapper de tout mon corps, j'étais prêt à attaquer.

Magmar : Attention !

D'un coup, un Black Dog nous sauta dessus. Je lui lança une attaque de glace qui le propulsa au loin. Un deuxième vint à la charge, je lui réserva le même sort mais de façon plus violente. Des mots se mirent à sortir de ma bouche. Des formules elfiques pour être plus précis. Je les avais appris auprès de Yadera. Soudain, les Black Dog nous sautèrent dessus en même temps. Je hurla. Ce fût un cri strident, long et aiguë qui résonna dans toute la forêt. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Visiblement, cela faisait souffrir les Black Dog. Magmar se bouchais tant bien que mal les oreilles. Mon cri aurait pu briser le grand cristal tellement il était puissant. Enfin, je cessa ce calvaire auditif mais ce n'est pas cela qui fit fuir les Black Dog. Au contraire, ils étaient plus énervés que jamais. L'un d'eux nous attaqua par-derrière, je lui gela les pattes. Un autre arriva de l'autre côté, je le transforma en glaçon. Croyant que c'était finis, je me tourna vers Magmar.

Moi : Ça va ?

Magmar : Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

Moi : Un peu fatigué mais ça va…

Magmar : Attendez…Derrière vous !

Je me retourna. Le Black Dog me sauta dessus. Je n'eus pas le temps d'attaquer. Il me renversa vers l'arrière. Je tomba au sol, il était au-dessus de moi, tentant de me dévorer. Je le retenais. Je ne pouvais pas attaquer. Je remonta ma jambe et lui donna un coup de pied assez fort pour le faire reculer un peu pour qu'il éloigne sa gueule. Je roula sur le côté. Il m'attrapa soudainement par l'épaule. Enfonçant ses crocs dans ma chair.

Magmar : Maître !

Je poussa un juron. Je souffrais et c'est cette souffrance qui déclencha l'apparition de mes flammes bleues. Je hurla sous le coup de la douleur. Le feu nous envahis moi et le Black Dog. Celui-ci se fit brûler et recula pour éviter de souffrir encore plus. J'en profita pour me relever. Je me tourna vers la bête et lui jeta un regard mauvais. D'un coup, je me propulsa vers le monstre et l'attaqua. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu sauvage à ce moment même. Je ne me contrôlais plus. J'attrapa le Black Dog par la gorge et lui enfonça mes ongles dans la peau. Il gémit. Je serra plus fort jusqu'à ce que d'un coup, je ne le consume. Il ne tarda pas à ne devenir que poussière. Poussière dans laquelle je m'écroula.

Magmar : Maître !

Il accourut vers moi. Je tendis la main vers les deux Black Dog geler qui en une seconde, disparurent en éclats glacés. Mon regard se porta sur Magmar.

Moi : Tu n'as rien… ?

Magmar : C'est à moi de vous demander ça ! Regarder votre épaule !

Moi : J'ai connu bien pire mon garçon…Sache que la vie n'est pas toujours tendre…

Magmar : Mais…Vous…

Moi : J'ai faits ça pour te protéger… Plus tard, tu seras assez fort pour te défendre seul…En attendant, entraines-toi… Mais…C'est moi ou tu m'as appelé « Maître » ?

Le garçon rougit. Je souris.

Moi : Je t'apprendrais autant de chose que tu le voudras... Tu as du potentiel alors exploite le de façon intelligente plutôt qu'en faisant des âneries…

Magmar : Oui…

Moi : Ne t'inquiète plus…Jamon va bientôt arriver…

Magmar : Mais comment… ?!

Moi : Tu croyais que mon cri ne servait qu'à pourrir l'audition des monstres ?

Il me regarda l'air perplexe avant de se fendre de rire. J'en fis autant. Finalement, il avait un bon fond ce petit…

A suivre…


	126. Chapter 126

Mes yeux étaient mi-clos. Je ne réagissais plus trop. Je me contentais d'écouter et de regarder les ombres autour de moi. J'étais dans les bras de Jamon qui m'avait ramené au Q.G avec mes élèves. J'étais un peu secoué. J'entendais des cris mais aussi la voix d'Eweleïn.

Jamon : Gaël pas bien... !

Eweleïn : Il perd beaucoup de sang ! Vite !

Nevra : Gaël !

Mavis : Maman !

Eweleïn : Mobiliser toutes les infirmières !

Je sentis de nombreuses secousses avant de me laisser emporter par la fatigue en entendant les nombreux cris déchirants de Mavis…

…

Mes paupières étaient lourdes. Lorsque je les ouvris, je vis de la lumière au-dessus de moi. J'étais allongé. Je voyais de nombreuses personnes au-dessus de moi.

? : Il se réveille !

Yadera : Eh bien endormez-le à nouveau !

? : Oui !

Eweleïn : J'ai presque fini de recoudre !

Yadera : Dépêcher-vous ! Pas question de perdre notre prince !

…

J'étais engourdie. Je peinais à bouger. Je me sentais lourd. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, non sans peine. Il n'y avait plus cette lumière aveuglante, juste une douce lanterne dans laquelle volaient des lucioles. Il faisait nuit. J'étais exténué mais au moins, je n'étais pas mort. Je crois…Je tourna la tête pour regarder où j'étais. A la l'infirmerie. J'étais couché sur un lit autour duquel se trouvait de nombreuses plantes magiques aux vertus calmantes. Soudain, je fus pris d'un grand mal dans l'épaule. J'y jeta un œil. On n'y voyait rien, j'étais couvert de bandage sur le torse, l'épaule où je fus mordu, jusqu'au poignet. Je sentais une drôle de mixture sous le bandage, surement une crème antidouleur. Je soupira et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Les Black Dog…Pourquoi trois ? Ne sont-ils pas censé être rare ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien dire ? C'était étrange… En tout cas, ils avaient l'air plus fort que leurs anciens congénères que nous avions combattus autrefois, comme celui qui avait attaqué Alys. Bizarre…D'où pouvaient-ils venir ? C'était un mystère à résoudre. Il faudra que j'en parle à Miiko le plus tôt possible mais pour l'instant, il valait mieux dormir…

…

La lumière du soleil éclairée la pièce. Il y avait de l'animation dehors. J'étais déjà réveillé et entre les mains d'Eweleïn qui était arrivé aux aurores pour venir vérifier mon état. Elle m'avait ôté mes bandages qui étaient à refaire. En effet, c'était une grosse blessure mais elle avait déjà cicatrisé.

Eweleïn : Ça a cicatrisé très rapidement, étrange…

Moi : Peut-être une faculté des sorciers.

Eweleïn : Surement, après tout, tes pouvoirs se sont accroit donc cela doit être normal.

Moi : Il faudra demander à Yadera.

Eweleïn : Oui…Je vais en profiter pour t'examiner.

Moi : N'est-ce pas ce que tu es déjà en train de faire ?

Eweleïn : Je vais vérifier certaines choses, ton élève dit que tu as agi étrangement face au Black Dog.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Eweleïn : Il t'a décrit comme une bête sauvage, je cite « rapide comme l'éclair », « de grands yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales », « des ongles ressemblant à des griffes » et « des dents ressemblant aux crocs d'un loup ».

Moi : Il devait être sous le choc, c'est normal d'avoir ce genre d'illusion dans ces moments-là.

Eweleïn : Pas tellement, Jamon m'a avoué que lorsqu'il t'a récupéré, tu avais les fameuses griffes et les fameux crocs.

Moi : Vraiment ?

Eweleïn : Yadera et moi allons te faire passer un examen médical.

Moi : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Eweleïn : Oui, ce serait fâcheux de savoir que les Black Dog t'ont contaminé.

Moi : Puis-je au moins voir Nevra et Mavis ?

Eweleïn : Tu n'auras pas fallu à attendre longtemps, ils attendent dans le hall, je vais les chercher.

Moi : Merci.

Il n'avait pas fallut très pour que je vois ma petite Mavis arriver dans l'infirmerie en courant, les yeux larmoyants.

Mavis : Maman !

Elle sauta dans mes bras. Certes j'eus mal à l'épaule mais la voir me réchauffer le cœur. Je l'embrassa sur le front. Je releva les yeux vers Nevra qui s'avança et m'embrassa.

A suivre…


	127. Chapter 127

Il était un peu plus de midi. Surveillant mon alimentation également, Eweleïn m'avait ordonné d'aller manger à la cantine en compagnie de Nevra et Mavis. J'étais assez mal vêtu pour tout vous dire : un pantalon noir, une veste posée sur mes épaules, mon bras en écharpes et des bottes. J'avais eu pour interdiction de mettre le moindre haut qui aurait pu endommager mon bandage et ouvrir ma blessure. J'étais gêné de me balader dans un tel accoutrement mais bon…Si je pouvais passer du temps avec les deux amours de ma vie, je m'en fichais. Nevra et Mavis venaient de revenir avec le repas en main.

Mavis : Il était gentil le monsieur au comptoir ! Il m'a donné un dessert spécial !

Moi : Tu lui as dit merci ?

Mavis : Oui !

Moi : C'est très bien ma puce.

Nevra : Tout va bien Gaël ?

Moi : Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout.

Nevra : Il va pourtant falloir que tu manges.

Moi : Je sais.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'assoir près de moi. Nous avions mangé tous les trois. Enfin…J'avais tenté de manger. J'avais même donné mon désert à Mavis qui visiblement raffolé de la crème de Karuto. Le repas finis, nous avions débarrassé et nous étions parti après que Mavis ait salué Karuto qui lui avait proposé de revenir quand elle voulait. Lui qui pourtant était si grincheux d'habitude…Enfin…Nous nous étions rendu à l'infirmerie. Yadera et Eweleïn nous y attendaient. Yadera fit une révérence.

Yadera : Prince…

Moi : Yadera…Pas de ça avec moi…

Yadera : Vous ressemblez tellement à vos parents…

Je ne répondis pas. Je me contenta d'hocher la tête.

Eweleïn : Commençons… Déshabilles-toi.

Aussitôt, Nevra et Mavis partirent. Nevra m'accorda un dernier sourire. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec ces deux femmes. Je soupira puis m'exécuta. J'ôta le peu de vêtements que j'avais. Je garda juste mes sous-vêtements. Elles se rapprochèrent de moi et se mirent à m'examiner, en particulier Yadera.

Yadera : La potion que je t'ai donnée pour tes cicatrices à drôlement bien marcher.

Moi : Encore merci pour cela…

Yadera : Il n'y a pas de quoi, il faudra même que j'en prépare à nouveau.

Elles continuèrent leur examen. Yadera se recula doucement et d'un coup, m'attaqua avec une boule de feu. Je riposta en parant le coup avec une flamme bleue.

Yadera : De bon réflexe.

Eweleïn : Attention à son bras !

Yadera : Je sais ce que je fais ma p'tite ! J'ai éduqué ses parents avant lui alors je crois que je connais mon métier !

Eweleïn ne répondit même pas, elle se contenta de noter des choses sur un carnet. Yadera tourna à nouveau autour de moi. Elle testa plusieurs choses sur moi. Elle alla même jusqu'à faire une petite blessure pour récupérer du sang sur lequel elle fit des expériences.

Yadera : Etrange… Il est différent…

Moi : Pardon ?

Yadera : Il semblerait que je me sois trompé sur toute la ligne…

Moi : Explique-toi.

Yadera : Il n'y a pas deux mille façons de le vérifier.

D'un coup, elle sortit une petite bourse de sa cape et l'ouvrit. D'un coup, une odeur me monta à la tête. C'était horrible. Je tenais ma tête entre mes mains. Je recula et alla même me cogner contre le mur.

Eweleïn : Gaël !

Yadera : Il n'y a plus de doute.

Eweleïn : Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

Yadera : Ce n'est pas le fils du phénix…

Moi : Qu'est-ce que… ?

Eweleïn : Mais c'est vous qui… !

Yadera : La ressemblance était frappante pourtant mais jusque-là, il l'avait réussi à le cacher...

Eweleïn : Cacher quoi ?!

Yadera : Qu'il est le fils de « la louve maudite ».

A suivre…


	128. Chapter 128

« Louve maudite » ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? En tout cas, il allait falloir que je l'écoute et je n'allais pas être le seul. Nevra et Mavis m'avaient rejoint. J'étais assis sur le lit à regarder Yadera faire les cent pas en marmonnant.

Yadera : Moi qui croyait qu'il avait déjà développé toute sa puissance…Il est devenu encore plus important…Comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ? Je ne suis qu'une idiote…Cela se remarque normalement… Normalement !

Moi : Puis-je avoir des explications ? Qu'est-ce que je suis maintenant ? Un fils d'elfe croisé avec un sorcier dont le grand-père était un centaure qui a copulé avec un loup-garou ?

Yadera : Ne prend pas cette histoire à la légère, petit idiot !

Nevra : Calmez-vous… Yadera, expliquez-nous…

Yadera : Hum… Il semblerait que notre cher prince n'ait pas hérité des pouvoirs de son père…

Moi : Comment ça ?

Yadera : Pourquoi fallait-il que tu hérites tout de ta mère ?! J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas pour Kalya…

Moi : Soit plus claire, je suis bien un sorcier ?

Yadera : Bien sur que tu es un sorcier ! Tu n'as juste eu le bon héritage ! Tu aurais dû recevoir le don du phénix comme tout les hommes de ta lignée avant toi…Et tu as hérité de ta mère bon sang !

Moi : Donc vous m'avez bassiné à me dire que j'étais le « fils du phénix » pendant des mois pour finir par me dire que je ne le suis plus ?!

Yadera : Cela voudrait dire que la prophétie pourrait se réaliser…

Moi : Et maintenant il y a une prophétie…C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Une licorne ?!

Nevra : Gaël calmes toi…

Mavis : Maman… ?

Moi : J'en ai marre de me calmer !

Yadera : Assez Loup Blanc !

D'un coup, Yadera se téléporta juste devant moi et me fit inhaler la chose de tout à l'heure. Je devins aussitôt fou de rage. J'avais tellement mal au crâne. Je recula, me tenant la tête entre les mains. Je tomba à genoux, me cognant à tout ce qui se trouvait dans mon passage. Je hurlais à la mort. J'avais mal partout. Soudain, je sentis une douleur aiguë dans la mâchoire. Je cria.

Nevra : Gaël !

Nevra s'approcha de moi.

Moi : Non ! Ne t'approche pas !

Il recula. J'en fis autant. Soudain, je m'emmêla les pieds et tomba dans le bassin se trouvant dans l'infirmerie.

Eweleïn : Non !

Yadera : Ne bougez pas !

Nevra : Il ne sait pas nager !

Yadera : Plus pour longtemps…

…

J'avais mal. La douleur me tiraillait. J'avais des difficultés à respirer. Alors que je croyais que j'avais me noyez, je fermis les yeux. La douleur parcourait tout mon corps. Sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi…Je changea aussitôt d'état d'esprit. Arriver au fond du bassin, je me propulsa et remonta à la surface.

…

J'agrippa le bord du bassin avec difficulté. Je rentra mes ongles dans la pierre pour m'accrocher et ainsi me tirer. Je remonta. Je m'écroula alors que je n'avais que la moitié du corps sortie de l'eau. Tandis que mes forces m'abandonnaient, je vis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Je leva les yeux, Yadera.

Yadera : De la Belladone.

Moi : Q…Quoi… ?

Yadera : Les lycanthropes, ils n'aiment pas ça.

Moi : Lycan…Thropes… ?

Yadera : Tu ne sens aucun changement ? Regarde un peu tes mains mon garçon…

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Je posa les yeux sur mes mains qui étaient devenues plus fines. Des griffes avaient remplacé les ongles et un duvet de poils blancs recouvrait mes mains, remontant jusqu'à mes bras.

Yadera : T'a mère t'a laissé un cadeau bien rare mais pourtant peu profitable… Ton destin va connaitre un courant épique et mouvementé…Toi, digne fils du « phénix » et de « la louve maudite », tu devras combattre…En tant que Loup Blanc…

A suivre…


	129. Chapter 129

La situation était assez délicate…J'étais attaché à un pilier de l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ? Disons que…Je m'étais quelque peu énervé et que…Ma nouvelle forme m'avait causé du tort… Pour faire court, j'étais devenu fou et j'avais voulu sauter sur Yadera, qui était la cause de ma colère, mais elle m'avait vite arrêté. Du coup, j'étais couvert de chaine qui me maintenait contre un pilier. Des tas d'encens m'entouraient. J'étais le seul dans la pièce. Les encens avait pour but de me détendre voire même de m'endormir. J'étais complètement déboussolé. Je voyais trouble. J'avais mal au crâne à cause de tous ces parfums différents. J'étais en train de délirer, je riais pour un rien. Néanmoins, je résistais. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Yadera qui revint vers moi, elle était couverte d'un masque. Je me mis à rire en voyant sa tête.

Yadera : Il est en plein délire…

C'est comme si j'étais ivre mais juste avec des encens. Je n'allais pas tarder à en être malade d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que l'odeur était forte mais c'est autre chose que les nausées qui arrivèrent…Les larmes…

Yadera : Qui a-t-il prince ?

Moi : En fait…Je saurais jamais qui je suis… Ah si…Un monstre…

Yadera : Ne dite pas d'idiotie…Vous étiez juste énervé.

Moi : Même…Je n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer…

Yadera : Je suis habitué, votre mère le faisait tout le temps.

Moi : Comment une femme si belle pouvait-elle cacher un monstre pareil…

Yadera : Après un dur entrainement, elle avait réussi.

Moi : Je suppose que moi aussi je vais y passer…

Yadera : Exactement. A moins que vous ne préfériez garder ces oreilles et cette queue-de-loup toute votre vie.

J'esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de rire à nouveau. Soudain, les chaines disparurent. Yadera m'attrapa le bras et me releva en prenant soin de faire disparaitre les encens. Je me sentis aussitôt mieux mais je peinais à tenir sur mes jambes.

Yadera : Accrochez-vous à moi prince, je vous emmène chez moi.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Yadera : J'ai eu vent de certaines informations à votre sujet, notamment quelques problèmes familiaux.

Je compris où elle voulait en venir mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit d'autres. Elle nous avait téléporté.

…

La chute fut rude. J'atterris au sol la tête la première, j'aurais pu m'en briser la nuque. J'avais atrocement mal. Alors que j'étais en train de souffrir le martyre, je voyais Yadera bouger un peu partout dans sa maison. Elle fouillait dans divers tiroirs, étagères et coffres.

Yadera : Où cela peut-il être ?

Je me releva avec quelques peines et m'approcha d'elle.

Moi : Que cherches-tu ?

Yadera : Des choses ayant appartenu à votre mère lorsqu'elle avait…Les mêmes problèmes que vous…Ah ! Trouvé !

Elle sortit d'un coffre, une cape.

Moi : J'en ai déjà plein…

Yadera : Petit ignorant ! C'était la cape de votre mère durant « cette période » ! Elle vous permet de cacher vos attribues animal lorsque vous êtes dehors par exemple.

Elle me tendit la cape. Je l'enfila puis me regarda dans le miroir. En effet, on ne voyait plus rien. Il n'y avait aucune bosse au niveau de la tête à cause des oreilles. Pareil au niveau de la queue. L'illusion était parfaite.

Yadera : Maintenant garder cette cape sur vous…Et pour votre autre problème…

Moi : Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Yadera : A votre avis ? Le vampire bien sur !

Moi : Nevra ?

Yadera : Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? Le pauvre est venue me voir l'autre jour en me disant que tu avais une soudaine envie d'enfant !

Je me mis à rougir d'un coup et détourna le regard.

Moi : Oui mais ce n'est pas possible… Je suis un homme…

Yadera : Et pourtant c'est possible.

Moi : Quoi ?

Yadera : Vous n'êtes pas le premier dans ce cas-là… J'ai même une solution…

Moi : Laquelle ?

Yadera : Devenir une femme.

A suivre…


	130. Chapter 130

Devenir une femme ? C'était ça son plan ? Je la regardais avec un air perplexe qui ne semblait pas la troublait plus que ça puisqu'elle s'était remise à fouiller dans son coffre.

Moi : Que veux-tu dire par là ? « Devenir une femme » veut-il dire que je devrais renoncer à mon corps d'homme pour toujours ?

Yadera : Bien sur que non petit idiot, il suffirait que vous teniez le temps d'une grossesse.

Moi : C'est impossible, j'ai beau avec beaucoup de magie, je ne réussirais jamais une telle chose.

Yadera : Avec un petit coup de pouce de ma part si.

Moi : Explique-toi.

Yadera : Il suffirait que je pose un sceaux magiques sur vous pour que votre apparence soit sceller jusqu'à terme.

Elle avait eu une bonne idée mais…Que dirait Nevra ? Comment allais-je faire durant neuf mois ? Mes amis, mes élèves…Que dirait-il ?

Moi : Il me faut l'avis de Nevra…

Yadera : Il semble décidé mais soit.

Yadera fit un délicat mouvement de la main et d'un coup, on entendit un fracas dans la pièce. Je me retourna et vit Nevra et Mavis parmi le tas de chaudron. Je courut les aider.

Nevra : Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?!

Yadera : C'était de la téléportation mon cher, nous avions besoin de vous alors nous vous avons faits venir.

Nevra : Vous auriez tout simplement pu nous rejoindre.

Yadera : Là n'est pas le problème.

Nevra : Quel est-il alors ?

Yadera : Le prince et moi-même parlions d'enfant.

Nevra : Quoi ?

Yadera : Nous avons trouvé une solution pour que vous ayez des enfants mais le prince voulait votre avis sur le sujet.

Nevra me regarda. Je détourna le regard, gêné.

Nevra : Y a-t-il des risques ?

Yadera : Pas le moindre. Il y a juste quelques contraintes.

Nevra : Lesquelles ?

Yadera : La fragilité de la femme durant la grossesse et le fait qu'il devrait limiter l'utilisation de la magie.

Nevra : Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué.

Yadera : Alors c'est réglé ?

Nevra : Gaël ?

J'hésita longuement. J'avais un peu peur de la suite des événements mais finalement, je me lança.

Moi : Oui…

Yadera : Alors c'est parti, si vous voulez bien prendre place.

Mavis : Maman…Qu'est-ce qu'elle va te faire la madame ?

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie…Tout ira bien pour maman…

Je l'embrassa sur le front. Au même moment, mon corps changea. Je revêtis mon apparence de femme et alla m'assoir sur une chaise. Yadera se mise à tourner autour de moi. Elle usa de sa magie pour me soigner. La blessure du Black Dog disparue. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Je regardais la lumière se dégageant des mains de cette grande sorcière. La magie m'entourait et me recouvrait peu à peu. Je sentais quelque chose dans mon ventre, comme un picotement. Il fallut quelques instants supplémentaires pour que le sort soit mis en place. Enfin, la lumière disparut. Je fis soudainement pris d'un vertige. Nevra me rattrapa à temps avant que je ne tombe vers l'avant. Il me serra contre lui.

Nevra : Gaël…

Mavis : Maman !

Yadera : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ta mère m'a p'tite car elle va te faire une jolie surprise dans quelque temps.

Mavis : Une surprise ?

Yadera : Oui…Tu vas devenir grande sœur grâce au sort que je viens de lancer à ta mère.

Mavis : Grande sœur ?

Nevra : Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Mavis : C'est vrai ?!

Yadera : Oui mais il va falloir que ta mère se repose donc il va falloir que tu l'aides, tu es d'accord ?

Mavis : Oui !

Yadera : Ça c'est une bonne petite sorcière.

A suivre…


	131. Chapter 131

La chambre était éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Cette même lumière traversait la barrière de mes paupières, ce qui me poussa à ouvrir les yeux à contrecœur. Je reconnus aussitôt l'endroit, j'étais chez moi. C'est vrai que je m'étais évanoui chez Yadera…Soudain, un détail me revint en tête. Je leva la couverture et découvris mon nouveau corps de femme que j'allais garder un bon moment. Je soupira et fermis les yeux. D'un coup, je me recouvris de la couette et me roula dans tous les sens. J'étais désespéré…Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que mon apparence allait me causer du tort. J'allais devoir être plus vigilant…Ou plutôt, « vigilante ». Alors que je me lamentais sur mon sort, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je me redressa rapidement et vis arriver Nevra.

Nevra : Bonjour « ma chérie ».

Il m'afficha un sourire charmeur. Moi je fis la tête d'un mort et me cacha sous la couette. Je ne tarda pas à sentir quelque chose près de moi. Ce quelque chose se mit à attraper mes oreilles de loups qui dépasser surement de la couette. J'ôta celle-ci d'un geste vif et grogna sur Nevra qui s'en hésiter m'embrassa.

Nevra : Tu es magnifique.

Je rougis et baissa les yeux. Ce qui me fit remarquer un détail : j'étais nue. Je cacha rapidement mes attribues féminin avec ma queue de loup dont les grands poils blancs, la rendaient volumineuse. J'étais entouré de ma propre fourrure. Ce qui fit rire Nevra.

Nevra : Tu es timide ? As-tu oublié que je t'ai déjà vu sous toutes les coutures ?

Moi : Il…Il s'est passé quelque chose hier… ?

Nevra : Si tu me demandes si on a faits quelque chose hier, la réponse est : non.

Moi : Tant mieux…

Il s'approcha de moi. J'hésita à reculer mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Il me renversa et se plaça au-dessus de moi.

Nevra : En revanche, j'ai l'intention de vite le faire car je sens que ton corps d'homme va me manquer durant tout ce temps.

Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Agacé, je plaça ma queue devant sa bouche lorsqu'il voulut m'embrasser.

Nevra : J'aimerais aussi que tu te débarrasses de cette queue…

Moi : Si je savais comment faire je l'aurais faits depuis longtemps…

Nevra : Yadera à l'intention de venir aujourd'hui à la fois pour t'expliquer deux-trois trucs sur ton histoire mais aussi sur le bébé.

Moi : Très bien.

Nevra : Je vais te laisser te préparer alors.

Il se recula, je put me relever et quitter le lit. J'enfila un kimono. Lorsque je voulus la chambre, Nevra m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa soudainement.

Nevra : Ça te dit de prendre un bain ensemble ?

Moi : Non merci.

Nevra : Tu es sûr ? Je pourrais te laver le dos et en profiter pour te faire un massage.

Moi : C'est tentant mais non, je ne tiens pas à m'attarder avec ce corps.

Nevra : Si tu as honte, ça va être compliqué durant neuf mois.

Je ne releva pas cette remarque. Je me contenta de quitter la chambre. Dans le couloir, je vis Mavis. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle vint m'embrasser.

Mavis : Bonjour Maman ! Tu es trop jolie ce matin !

Moi : Merci ma chérie.

Mavis : Tu vas au bain ?

Moi : Oui.

Mavis : Je peux venir avec toi ?

J'hésita longuement mais je ne put résister à ses yeux pétillants. Je la pris donc dans mes bras.

Moi : Allons-y.

Nevra : Et moi alors ?!

Mavis : Toi papa tu viens pas !

Autant vous dire qu'intérieurement, j'étais mort de rire. J'adorais le répondant de ma petite Mavis. C'est donc amusé que je l'emmena dans la salle de bain. L'on se déshabilla et nous allons nous installer dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude et de mousse. Mavis s'amuser.

Mavis : Je suis trop contente ! C'est super rigolo !

J'adorais son sourire angélique. Pour l'amuser encore plus, je l'attrapa et je me mis à la chatouiller. Elle hurla de rire.

Mavis : Maman ! Maman ! Arrête ! Ha ha !

Je riais avec elle. Je cessa d'user mes mains et fis intervenir ma queue pour la chatouiller mais cela marcha moins bien.

Mavis : Elle est pas belle ta queue dans l'eau maman, elle est toute plate.

Moi : Ce n'est pas de ma faute ma puce.

Mavis : C'est comment d'être un peu loup ?

Moi : Bizarre…

Mavis : C'est ta maman qui était un loup ?

Moi : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas mais nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. Allez, dépêchez-nous.

A suivre…


	132. Chapter 132

Nous étions tous assis autour de la table. J'avais ramené du thé entre deux. Mavis joué dans son coin avec mes familiers tandis que Nevra, Yadera et moi discutions sérieusement. Elle m'avait expliqué de nombreuses choses sur ma lignée comme le fait que mon père était bien « le phénix » et que ma mère était « la louve maudite ». Je n'avais juste pas hérité des gênes auxquelles les autres s'attendaient. Je tenais bien de ma mère. Nous nous demandions si Kalya était dans le même cas mais Yadera m'a répondu que nous ne pourrons pas le savoir jusqu'à ce qu'un élément déclencheur n'intervienne. C'était compliqué, je dois l'avouer…Même moi je ne comprenais pas tout. La seule chose que je comprenais c'est que j'avais reçu des gênes de lycanthropes provenant de ma mère.

Moi : Donc ma mère est une sorcière mais aussi une lycanthrope ?

Yadera : C'est ça ?

Nevra : C'est possible ?

Yadera : Ses gênes proviennent de ses ancêtres, nous n'y pouvons rien mais sachez qu'elle a quand même réussi à se contrôler.

Moi : Y a-t-il un danger pour mes proches ?

Yadera : Non, l'instinct te guidera.

Moi : Je vois…

Nevra : Et pour le bébé, y a-t-il des chances qu'il hérite de ces gênes-là aussi ?

Yadera : Bien sûr !

Moi : Et…Il aura les oreilles… ?

Yadera : Cela vous pose-t-il tellement problème ?

Moi : On va dire que ce n'est pas très pratique…

Yadera : Les loups blancs sont pourtant de toute beauté.

Moi : Oui mais déjà que changer mon corps d'homme temporairement pour un corps de femme, ce n'est pas très agréable…Alors si en plus, il y a des bonus, ce n'est vraiment pas terrible…

Yadera : Les jeunes de nos jours…Des tas voudraient avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que vous !

Moi : Attend…Tu veux dire que j'ai des pouvoirs supplémentaires ?

Yadera : Vous croyiez que c'était pour décorer ? Bien sûr qu'il y a des pouvoirs ! Vous pouvez vous transformer en loup par exemple et la qualité de vos sens sont multiplié !

Moi : Pour récapituler…Je peux maitriser tous les éléments, j'ai des flammes bleues qui sortent de mon corps et je peux me transformez en loup ?

Yadera : C'est ça ! Mais ce qui me dérange c'est que vous ayez tout de même la faculté des flammes bleues…C'est ça qui m'a trompé…

Moi : Ma mère ne possédez pas ce pouvoir ?

Yadera : Non, elle pratiquait plutôt l'usage de la glace…Sur ce point vous lui ressemblez mais bon, pour les flammes cela doit juste être les gênes qui ont voulu ça…J'ai hâte de voir la capacité de votre futur enfant.

Nevra : En gros notre bébé ça sera une vraie salade de fruits : sorcier, vampire, loup-garou et machinchouette.

Yadera : Un peu de respect pour notre ligné ! C'est déjà un exploit que je tolère votre relation car normalement les héritiers doivent être unis à leur semblable.

Nevra : Désolé de faire tache sur votre tableau.

Moi : Nevra…

Yadera : J'en ai finis pour ce qui est de votre histoire Gaël…Maintenant, passons aux enfants !

Nevra : Il serait peut-être temps.

Yadera : Sachez que les enfants de sorcier sont assez difficiles à éduquer car ils développent leurs pouvoirs dès leur plus jeune âge donc si un jour, vous voyez un vase voler dans les airs, c'est normal.

Moi : C'est censé être rassurant ?

Nevra : Et je ne vous parle même pas des bébés vampire !

Moi : Comment ça ?

Nevra : La pousse des canines ! C'est encore plus laborieux chez nous !

Moi : Vraiment… ?

Yadera : Et pour finir, chez les loups-garous, ils ont tendance à se transformer en louveteau et à abimer ce qui les entoure !

Moi : Je ne suis plus très sur de vouloir un enfant d'un coup…

Yadera : Imaginez un peu les capacités de votre futur enfant ! Ce sera une vraie légende !

Moi : Je ne suis pas très convaincu…

A suivre…


	133. Chapter 133

Nous étions en début d'après-midi. Nous avions tout juste terminé le repas. Mavis avait supplié Nevra de l'emmener à l'aire de jeux pour qu'elle rejoigne ses amis. Il avait bien sûr accepté. Moi ? J'avais décidé de m'informer un peu sur les enfants, donc j'étais resté à la maison avec mes deux familiers qui me regardaient d'un air intéressé. Alys était couchée sur mes genoux tandis que Mint était assis près de moi. Nous nous étions installés dans le jardin pour profiter de l'air frais. Pour étudier la vie de maman, j'avais décidé de lire un livre sur le sujet. Plus je tournais les pages, plus je trouvais ça passionnant. Finalement mes inquiétudes s'étaient envolées et je trouvais de bon côté sur le fait d'être parent. Ce serait également une nouvelle étape de notre relation avec Nevra. Bien que nous ayons déjà Mavis, je voulais tout de même avoir un enfant biologique et ça lui ferait surement plaisir d'avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère ! J'étais tout excité à l'idée de donner la vie. Alors que j'étais plongé dans mon livre, j'entendis Mint aboyer.

Moi : Qui a-t-il mon grand ?

Je leva les yeux et vit au loin Kalya et Ezarel. Je me redressa.

Kalya : Gaël !

Kalya se mise à courir et ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la barrière, elle passa carrément au-dessus avant de venir me sauter dans les bras.

Kalya : Frérot ! Ou plutôt sœurette sur le coup…

Moi : Tu as raison mais au moins, ce n'est pas définitif.

Ezarel : Tu n'es pourtant pas mal du tout en fille.

Moi : Bonjour Ezarel.

Kalya : Fais attention à ce que tu dis toi !

Il me faisait rire c'est deux là. Ils étaient mignons ensembles, très bien assortis. C'était même pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Je l'ai appris il y a peu par Kalya. J'étais heureux pour eux.

Kalya : Nevra et Mavis ne sont pas là ?

Moi : Non, ils sont partis à l'aire de jeux. Si vous voulez, venez prendre un thé. Mavis sera contente de vous voir.

Kalya : Elle sera contente de voir sa tata préférée !

On se mit à rire puis on alla s'installer sur la terrasse. J'avais préparé un thé puis alla les rejoindre.

Kalya : Alors, toujours pas de bébé en vue ?

Ezarel : Kalya… Je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas encore en route…

Moi : Il a raison…

Kalya : Quoi ? Mais vous allez vous décider quand ?! Avant l'année prochaine j'espère !

Moi : Oui, oui…

Ezarel : Tu as peur ?

Moi : Ce matin j'étais très anxieux mais ça va beaucoup mieux.

Kalya : Yadera est venue te voir ? Elle est passé me rendre visite tout à l'heure et elle m'a examiné sous toutes les coutures avant de me dire que tu avais de nouvelles particularités.

Moi : Je ne suis plus l'enfant du « phénix » mais celui de « la louve maudite »…J'étais complètement perdu quand elle m'a dit ça.

Kalya : Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, du coup tu te retrouves avec le titre de maman.

Moi : Oui.

Kalya : Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu es celui qui lui ressemble le plus, encore plus sous ta forme féminine.

Moi : En effet, il paraît.

Kalya : J'ai hâte de voir votre bébé ! Il va être trop mignon !

Ezarel : En espérant que ce ne soit pas un vampire…Imaginez s'il est aussi chiant que son père !

Moi : Ne me parle pas de vampire…Nevra compare le bébé à une « salade de fruits »…

Ezarel : C'est sur qu'être Sorcier, Vampire et loup-garou ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours !

Kalya : En tout cas il sera surement très puissant ! Ce sera un atout pour lui lorsqu'il sera adulte !

Moi : Oui…

Kalya : Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue…

Moi : Si Si ! C'est juste…Est-ce que je serais à la hauteur ?

Kalya : Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu ne le serais pas ?! S'il y a bien quelqu'un capable d'élever et de protéger son enfant, c'est toi ! Tu es adorable et tu as surpuissant ! Je serais fière d'être ton enfant moi !

Moi : Merci… Je suis heureux d'entendre ça…

A suivre…


	134. Chapter 134

Le soleil venait de se coucher. Tout le monde était là. Lorsque Nevra et Mavis furent revenus, celle-ci fut heureuse de voir sa « tata préférée ». Nevra et Ezarel se retrouvèrent et se taquinèrent un peu. Finalement, nous leur avions proposé de diner avec nous. Kalya en fut très heureuse car elle pourrait encore plus s'amuser avec Mavis. Une fois ensembles, c'est deux là ne se quitter pas. C'est adorable à voir. Un peu moins quand elle faisait des bêtises mais bon…Voir Mavis heureuse faisait partie de mon bonheur à moi. J'avais préparé le diner à l'aide de Nevra qui m'avait appris quelques bases en cuisine. Cela ne m'avait pas fait de mal vu mon niveau. Le diner prêt, nous nous installions sur la terrasse éclairée par des lanternes.

Mavis : Ça a l'air trop bon ! Je vais tout manger !

Moi : C'est papa qui a fait ça.

Nevra : Mais maman à aider.

Il m'embrassa furtivement avant que je m'en rende compte. J'avais les joues cramoisies. Après ça, je m'assis à table à côté de Mavis pour la servir.

Ezarel : Alors Mavis, tu es contente que papa et maman veuillent un autre bébé ?

Mavis : Oui ! Parce que comme ça ben je serais une super-grande sœur !

Kalya : Vous avez pensé à des prénoms ?

Moi : Pas encore.

Ezarel : Et le mariage ? Vous avez les bagues mais il n'y a eu aucune célébration.

Nevra : Nous allons arranger ça après l'arrivée du bébé.

Kalya : Comme ça, ça fera un joli portrait de famille !

Nevra : Exactement.

Kalya : Ça sera trop bien ! J'ai hâte !

Nevra : Nous aussi…Nous aussi…

Alors que j'étais en train de rougir dans mon coin. Je sentis quelque chose attraper mes cheveux avec douceur. Je le regarda. C'était Nevra. Il porta la mèche jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je rougis encore plus.

Mavis : Maman, t'es toute rouge ? Comme une tomate !

Ezarel : Elle est marrante cette petite.

Nevra : C'est notre princesse !

Dit-il en attrapa Mavis pour la couvrir de baiser.

Mavis : Papa ! Tu me chatouilles ! Haha !

Nous les regardions tous les deux s'amuser. C'était beau à voir. Ce moment de joie n'avez duré que quelques minutes de plus avant que l'ont ne se remettent à manger tranquillement. Après le diner, nous avions continué à parler un bon moment avant que Kalya et Ezarel ne partent. Maintenant, il était l'heure d'aller coucher pour Mavis. Celle-ci s'était écroulée de fatigue. C'était normal après avoir autant joué. Nevra et moi l'avions donc ramené dans sa chambre pour la border. Elle ne s'était pas réveillé entre deux. Tant mieux. J'attrapa la couverture et la remonta doucement pour couvrir mon petit ange que j'embrassa sur le front.

Moi : Bonne nuit ma petite chérie…

Je me redressa. Nevra posa sa main sur mon épaule et je posa ma tête sur la sienne.

Nevra : On dirait un ange quand elle dort.

Moi : Elle est si mignonne…

Nevra : Et si innocente…

Moi : Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir.

Nevra : Et dans peu de temps, nous serons encore plus chanceux.

Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre. A ce même moment, il m'embrassa passionnément. Je passa mes bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais chaud. Nevra aussi. Nos joues étaient rouges, nos respirations rudes.

Nevra : Gaël…

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me la caressa. Ce contact si doux, cet œil si perçant. J'avais compris. J'attrapa sa main et me concentra fortement. Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, je nous avais téléporté jusque dans la chambre. Nevra atterris directement dans le lit. Moi, j'apparus devant notre nid d'amours. D'un geste fluide de la main, je fis disparaitre mes vêtements grâce à la magie, ainsi que ceux de Nevra.

Nevra : Ga…Gaël ?!

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, je me glissa vers lui et posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Je le fis s'allonger et me pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

Moi : Je veux porter ton enfant…

Ma voix était tremblante. J'avais chaud et je tenais à peine sur mes jambes tellement j'étais excité. Notre regard était plongé dans celui de l'autre. Nos yeux brillaient. Nos lèvres se joignirent et il me serra dans ses bras. Cette nuit-là sera surement l'une des plus belles et des plus passionnées de notre relation car c'est grâce à cette nuit, que dans 9 mois je donnerais la vie…

A suivre…


	135. Chapter 135

J'étais sur lui, nos mains étaient jointes tout comme nos corps. Je peinais à retenir mes cris. Nevra se refréner également. C'était si bon mais nous ne voulions pas réveiller Mavis. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Nevra devait me tenir tellement j'étais fatiguée. Nous avions même dû changer de position. J'étais sous lui. Lorsqu'il donna un coup de bassin, je cria de plaisir. Bien qu'il soit déjà venu deux fois, nous voulions continuer pour être sûr que ça marche.

Moi : Ne…Nevra !

Je gémis une fois de plus. Il se colla à moi et accéléra la cadence. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me donna un baiser passionné. Cela durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par venir. Cette fois, c'était fini. Il s'écroula sur moi. Nous n'en pouvions plus. Nos respirations étaient erratiques et nos corps transpirants.

Nevra : Je t'aime…

Dit-il en attrapant ma main portant mon anneau pour poser ses lèvres dessus. Je rougis encore plus qu'avant. Il m'embrassa après s'être retiré et vint se poser près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il en profita également pour nous couvrir. Nous étions épuisés, surtout moi. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Nevra.

Nevra : Endors-toi…

Il passa sa main sur ma joue qu'il caressa avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à mes cheveux. Il savait que ça avait pour effet de m'endormir et il avait gagné haut la main…Mes paupières n'avaient pas tardé à se fermer et je m'endormis dans les bras de mon aimé.

…

La tension était horrible…J'étais en train de faire les cent pas dans l'infirmerie…Quelques semaines s'étaient passé depuis nos ébats passionnés et Nevra et moi. Aujourd'hui, nous allions savoir si oui ou non j'étais enceinte. J'étais stressé. Nevra et Mavis me regardait.

Nevra : Gaël…Assieds-toi.

Moi : Non.

Mavis : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?

Nevra : Elle a peur.

Moi : Je n'ai pas peur !

Nevra : On pourrait croire que tu es bien enceinte vue ton humeur.

Moi : Sans commentaire…

Eweleïn : Gaël ! A toi !

Pas besoin d'y allez deux fois. J'alla m'installer sur le divan où Eweleïn m'ausculta.

Eweleïn : Est-ce que notre future maman est stressée ?

Moi : Un peu…J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit bon…

Eweleïn : Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne le soit pas, je vais te dire ça tout de suite.

Eweleïn s'approcha de moi et me posa une sorte de pommade sur le ventre.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Eweleïn : C'est une nouvelle technique que j'ai appris ! Elle est plus efficace que les autres apparemment ! La couleur de base de la pommade est blanche lorsqu'elle pénétrera dans la peau, elle sera censé prendre une couleur vert pomme. Il n'y a qu'à attendre !

Et autant vous dire que l'attente fut longue…Je m'étais ennuyé comme jamais mais j'avais aussi beaucoup stressé jusqu'à ce que…

Moi : Eweleïn !

Celle-ci était arrivée en courant vers moi. Nevra et Mavis l'avaient suivi.

Eweleïn : Gaël !

Moi : C'est bon !

Je leur montra mon ventre qui avait pris une couleur vert pomme. J'aborder un gigantesque sourire. Je vis Nevra courir vers moi. Il m'attrapa par la taille avant de me faire voler dans les airs pour ensuite me serrer dans ses bras en m'embrassant. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, il enfouit directement son visage dans mon cou. Je ne tarda pas à sentir quelque chose d'humide sur celui-ci. Je me recula pour plonger mon regard brillant de larmes dans celui de Nevra qui était dans le même état que moi. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Nevra : Je t'aime…

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime…

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'embrasser Nevra, je sentis quelque chose tirer ma veste. Une petite main y était accrochée.

Mavis : Maman…Tu vas avoir un bébé… ?

J'attrapa ma chère petite fille et lui chuchota à l'oreille que « oui ». On entendit un énorme cri de joie dans le Q.G. Ce qui fit accourir du monde comme Miiko, Leiftan et Jamon qui avait cru à une attaque et qui donc s'étaient ramenés avec des armes.

Miiko : Il se passe quoi ici ?!

Eweleïn : Nous avons un cas de femme enceinte !

Je vis Miiko me regarder avec de grands yeux ronds. Je lui souris. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de voir un grand sourire sur son visage qui fut rapidement couvert de larmes. Elle accourut vers moi et me sauta dessus. Tout le monde riait de la scène. La joie régnait.

Leiftan : Organisons une fête pour célébrer ça !

A suivre…


	136. Chapter 136

Il était tard mais personne n'était couché. Nous étions tous en train de nous amuser au Q.G. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour organiser la fameuse fête pour célébrer ma grossesse. Tout le monde était là, même Yadera ! Nous avions été félicités de nombreuses fois par nos amis qui étaient aussi heureux que nous. Les plus émus furent Kalya, Miiko et bien sûr Nevra, qui s'était faits taquiné par Ezarel pour continuer pleurer de joie devant tout le monde. La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde était content. Au loin, je regardais Mavis s'amusait avec Karuto derrière les fourneaux. Celui-ci avait tout préparé pour ce soir et je dois dire qu'il s'était surpassé. Je souriais en les voyants comme ça. Moi ? J'étais dans mon coin, je voulais me remettre de mes émotions. Je posa doucement ma main sur mon ventre pour penser à ce futur enfant que nous allions élever. A ce moment même, toutes mes craintes s'étaient envolées, j'étais heureux.

? : Gaël…

Je me retourna vivement vers cette voix discrète. Lorsque je fus tourné, je me retrouver juste en face d'un torse couvert de cuir et d'une armure. Je leva les yeux et vis un visage que je n'avais plus vu depuis des lustres.

Moi : Valkyon… ?

Il m'attrapa doucement la main et m'emmena sur le balcon qui était juste à côté. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux. Ce qui rendait la situation compliquée…Je n'osais même pas parler...Finalement, c'est Valkyon qui prit la parole.

Valkyon : Bravo pour le bébé…

Moi : Mer…Merci…

Valkyon : J'espère que tu seras heureux avec lui…

Moi : Valkyon…

Il me tourna le dos. Je m'approcha de lui en tendant la main mais il se retourna brutalement et m'attrapa pour me coller à lui. Ses bras m'entouraient.

Moi : Que… ?!

Valkyon : Juste un peu…S'il te plaît…

Moi : Quoi… ?

Valkyon : Après ça, tu pourras m'oublier…

« L'oublier » ? Non mais…Agacé, je le poussa violement et pointa mon index pile devant ses yeux.

Moi : Tu te fiches de moi ?! Comment je pourrais t'oublier ?! Je te signale que tu es mon ami et que…Et que tu comptes pour moi ! Tu étais toujours là pour moi !

Valkyon : Et j'aurais aimé être celui qui sera à tes côtés…

Il prit doucement ma main dans les siennes et la serra. Une douce chaleur envahit ma peau. Je rougis et baissa la tête.

Moi : Pardonne-moi…Mais…J'ai déjà choisi…

Valkyon : J'espère que tu as faits le bon choix…

Moi : J'en suis sûr mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux perdre l'un de mes amis les plus précieux…Tu es le premier à qui je me suis vraiment ouvert et ça, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier…

Je détourna le regard pour éviter de croiser celui de Valkyon. D'un coup, je sentis une main attraper mon menton et une paire de lèvres vint se poser sur mon front avant de se retirer avec délicatesse. C'est à ce même moment qu'il me lâcha les mains.

Valkyon : Je te préviens…S'il te fait du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à tout faire pour prendre sa place dans ton cœur et il le regrettera.

Il esquissa un doux sourire qui me toucha en plein cœur. Je souris également à pleines dents. Sans raison, nous nous étions mis à rires. Nous avions passé un bon moment à deux avants de retourner à l'intérieur. A peine arrivé dans la salle, je m'étais fait une nouvelle fois attraper. C'était les filles qui m'avaient emmené au centre de la salle auprès de Nevra qui discutait avec Yadera.

Yadera : Vous voilà enfin !

Moi : Ais-je raté quelque chose ?

Nevra : Nous parlions juste du bébé.

Yadera : Des prénoms en particulier !

Moi : Mais pourquoi ?

Yadera : L'enfant se doit d'avoir un prénom digne de ce nom ! J'avais quelques suggestions…

Moi : Quelles sont-elles ?

Yadera : J'avais pensé à Aberthol ! Ou Levenez… !

J'étais désespéré…Nevra, lui, était mort de rire mais se retenait de la montrer. Moi, j'étais anéanti au fur et à mesure que Yadera nous proposer ses prénoms aussi horribles les uns que les autres mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire que c'était moche… En revanche…J'avais déjà ma petite idée de prénom…

A suivre…


	137. Chapter 137

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de ma grossesse. J'avais eu le temps de découvrir les joies d'être une femme enceinte… A commencer par les nausées matinales.

Nevra : Ça va aller…

Moi : Tu peux parler… C'est pas toi qui vomit…

En effet. J'étais en train de rendre le petit déjeuner que je venais de prendre. Autant vous dire que c'était horrible. J'étais accroupi au-dessus des toilettes pendant que Nevra me tenait les cheveux. Le gout était ignoble et c'était comme ça tous les matins depuis des semaines. Enfin, le calvaire cessa. Je pus donc allez m'assoir pour me reposer.

Moi : Je suis vidé…

Nevra : Je crois que c'est le cas de le dire…

…

J'étais à moitié mort dans notre amas de cousin. Je n'avais pas osé manger ce midi tellement j'avais mal mais je commençais à le regretter. J'avais l'air d'un poisson allongé comme ça. Je roulais encore et encore sur les côtés pour essayer de calmer mes douleurs de ventres mais autant venir à l'évidence…J'avais faim… Je leva les yeux et remarqua Nevra qui n'était pas très loin.

Moi : Nevra…

Nevra : Oui mon amour ?

Moi : J'ai faim…

Nevra : Je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Moi : Des fraises…

Nevra : Pardon ?

Moi : Je veux des fraises…

Nevra : Je crois que nous n'en avons plus.

Moi : Mais j'en veux…

Nevra : Tu ne veux pas des groseilles plutôt ? Ou une pomme ?

Moi : Fraises…

J'afficha ma mine boudeuse à laquelle il ne pouvait résister et cela avait encore marché.

Nevra : J'arrive.

Il enfila son écharpe et ses chaussures et s'en alla rapidement après m'avoir embrassé. Une pensée me vint à l'esprit « j'étais chiant en fait ». Je pouffa de rire et me remis à rêvasser parmi les oreillers. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Nevra pour revenir. Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison, il alla directement à la cuisine pour y laver les fraises. Puis, il vint me rejoindre dans mes cousins.

Moi : Ah…

J'ouvris la bouche en grand pour qu'il y dépose une fraise que je savoura comme jamais.

Nevra : Content ?

Moi : Oui…Merci…

Je mangea tranquillement, servis par mon chevalier servant que j'aimais tant. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me reposa dans ses bras m'entourant la taille. J'étais si bien là. J'étais si bien que je m'endormis.

…

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je m'ennuyer. Plus les semaines passées, plus je désespérais. Mes journées se résumer à dormir, manger, flâner et à recevoir la visite d'Eweleïn pour les examens. Elle venait justement d'arriver à la maison et elle était déjà en train de l'ausculter.

Eweleïn : Tu as vraiment un très beau ventre, le bébé à l'air de bien se développer… Tu suis le régime alimentaire que je t'ai donné.

Moi : Oui.

Eweleïn : Parfait, c'est bon pour la croissance de l'enfant.

Elle venait de mettre quelque chose de froid sur mon ventre, une sorte de gelée transparente qu'elle étala avec ses doigts pour palper mon ventre.

Eweleïn : J'ai l'impression qu'il est déjà bien grand…Il donne des coups ?

Moi : Pas qu'un peu.

Eweleïn : Au niveau des nausées ?

Moi : C'est toujours aussi terrible.

Eweleïn : Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois l'enfant né, tu seras tranquille.

Moi : J'espère.

Eweleïn : Tu aimerais une fille ou un garçon ?

Moi : Je sais que Nevra aimerait un garçon mais moi ça m'est égal.

Eweleïn : Il va lui apprendre des choses à ne pas faire.

Moi : C'est également ce que je crains mais bon, il est si heureux et il a tellement hâte.

Eweleïn : J'espère juste que le jour de l'accouchement il ne tombera pas dans les pommes à cause du sang, ce serait le comble pour un vampire.

A suivre…


	138. Chapter 138

Plus les mois s'écouler plus j'étais heureux. J'étais aussi un peu lunatique sur les bords mais ce n'était qu'un détail. J'approcher de mon 7e mois de grossesse. Je n'avais pas vu passer le temps. Il faut dire que j'avais une vie monotone depuis que j'étais enceinte. Aujourd'hui, était un jour comme les autres…Ou presque… Alors que j'étais en train de lire, j'entendis des cris stridents. Je releva les yeux et vis arriver Mavis en courant.

Mavis : Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

Elle sauta à travers le portail tellement elle était pressée. Je voyais Nevra au loin qui visiblement peinaient à la suivre. Il faut dire que notre petite Mavis était d'une rapidité incroyable et d'une agilité que personne n'égalait. Elle finit par arriver vers moi. Elle m'entoura de ses petits bras.

Mavis : Devine quoi !

Moi : Quoi ?

Mavis : Allez devine !

Moi : Tu as encore eu la meilleure note de la classe ?

Mavis : Mieux !

Je m'étais attendu à l'entendre dire qu'elle avait encore réussi un examen avec brio. En plus d'être adorable, belle, rapide et agile, Mavis était très intelligente et maniée la magie à la perfection pour son âge. Il faut dire que je lui apprenais souvent, voire très souvent, toutes sortes de sorts et elle était tellement curieuse et en soif de savoir, qu'elle passer son temps libre dans ma bibliothèque et celle du Q.G pour y lire des livres sur la magie. Elle n'hésitait pas non plus à demander conseil à Yadera.

Moi : Qui a-t-il ma puce ?

Mavis : Je vais avoir mon familier !

Moi : Vraiment ? C'est génial.

Mavis : Oui ! J'ai passé le test aujourd'hui et je vais le chercher demain ! Papa vient déjà ! Tu peux venir ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

Moi : Bien sûr ma chérie.

Mavis : Génial !

Elle était en train de courir partout comme une folle. Ça me faisait du bien de la voir comme ça. Je me rappelle encore de notre première rencontre…Cette horrible période où nous avions tous les deux soufferts…Et dire qu'à six ans, elle a déjà vécu toutes ses choses terribles…Elle avait connu un sort aussi triste que le mien… Alors que j'étais en train de penser à des choses que j'aurais préféré oublier. Je sentis deux petites mains sur mes joues. Lorsque je releva le regard, je vis deux grands yeux d'or. Sans hésiter, je la serra contre moi.

Moi : Je t'aime ma chérie…

Mavis : Ma…Maman ?

Moi : Promet moi d'être une bonne grande sœur.

Mavis : Promis.

Moi : Tu es merveilleuse…Je suis fier de toi…

Mavis : Maman.

Moi : Oui ?

Mavis : Je peux toucher ton ventre ?

Moi : Bien sûr mon ange.

Elle se fit hésitante en premier temps. Je dégagea un peu mes vêtements pour qu'elle ait contact avec ma peau. Elle posa ses mains sur mon ventre puis, elle vint y coller son oreille. Nevra s'approcha de nous en souriant.

Mavis : C'est rigolo !

Nevra : Et qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

Mavis : C'est comme des bruits d'eau et j'entends le cœur de Maman.

Moi : Il a peut-être aussi du bébé.

Mavis : Peut-être !

Mavis afficha un grand sourire avant de s'installer entre Nevra et moi.

Mavis : Je vous aime fort !

Nevra : Nous aussi ma puce.

Nous l'embrassions sur chaque joue au même moment. Ce qui la fit rire. Finalement, la journée s'était passée à merveille. Le soir, Nevra et moi avions décidé que lorsque Mavis aurait son familier, nous l'emmènerions à la boutique de Purreru puis, au restaurant. Bien sûr, nous gardions le secret. Puisqu'elle était couchée. Nous profitions de notre petit moment de détente dans notre chambre. J'étais allongé dans le lit et Nevra écoutait les bruits de mon ventre. Il profitait de son ouïe très développée. Il était heureux, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'expression sur son visage.

Nevra : Je me demande si ce sera un garçon ou une fille.

Moi : Je sais que tu préférerais un garçon.

Nevra : En fait, j'y aie réfléchi et finalement j'aimerais plutôt une fille. Les vampirettes sont à croquer.

Moi : Magnifique jeux de mots.

Nevra : Je sais.

Moi : Alors…Pour t'embêter, j'aimerais avoir un garçon !

Nevra : Ha ha ! Nous verrons bien !

A suivre…


	139. Chapter 139

Aujourd'hui était une journée très spéciale. C'était aujourd'hui que Mavis recevait son familier. Nous étions très fiers d'elle. Nous étions d'ailleurs en chemin vers le Q.G. Mavis était folle, elle courait partout. Nous la regardions avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Nevra : Tu vas bien Gaël ?

Moi : Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

Nevra : C'est juste que tu ne sors plus beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Moi : Il faut dire que le bébé me fatigue beaucoup, il est assez lourd.

Nevra : Comme dirait Yadera « tu portes le futur espoir du monde dans ton ventre » !

Moi : Je sais…Mais c'est ce qui me fait peur… Imagine qu'il soit l'objet de convoitise et qu'on essaie de nous le prendre…

Nevra : Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Dit-il en resserrant sa main sur la mienne. Je lui souris discrètement.

Mavis : Dépêchez-vous ! Allez !

Nevra : On arrive ma puce !

Nous nous sommes mis à rire face au comportement surexcité de Mavis. Enfin, on finit par arriver au Q.G. On fut aussitôt accueilli par Miiko, Jamon et Leiftan.

Moi : Désolé si nous sommes en retard.

Miiko : Pas de problème ! Kero nous attend dans le hall, allons-y.

Mavis : Oui !

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois à Mavis. Celle-ci suivit Miiko sans hésiter. Il ne nous fallut pas très longtemps pour arriver dans le hall. Il y avait d'autres gens. Dont certains de mes élèves, Magmar me reconnut tout de suite. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main. Il avait rougi avant de détourner le regard. Puis, il vint me voir.

Magmar : Bonjour Maître.

Moi : Bonjour Magmar, tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?

Magmar : Plus ou moins…Quand allez-vous revenir nous donner des cours ?

Moi : Bientôt, je te manque tellement ?

Magmar : Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que le professeur actuel est un incompétent de première qualité et nous n'apprenons rien avec lui ! Nous sommes obligés de passer un temps fou dans la bibliothèque pour nous instruire et ainsi restez à niveau, Mavis ne vous l'a-t-elle pas dit ?

Moi : Je dois t'avouer que ces temps-ci, Mavis passez son temps à étudier sur les familiers donc je ne trouvais pas ça trop bizarre.

Magmar : Je vous en prie, dès que vous le pouvez, revenez.

Moi : Je ferais mon possible, je vous le promets.

Magmar : Merci Maître.

Sur ces derniers mots, il disposa et alla rejoindre ses parents. Quant à Mavis, qui était partie je ne sais où, elle revint vers nous.

Mavis : Vous croyez que ce sera quoi mon familier ?

Nevra : Aucune idée.

Moi : Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir.

J'avais raison. On ne tarda pas à voir des gardes apporter des œufs de familiers dans le hall pour les poser sur des petits socles ornés de coussins. Je reconnus la nature des œufs parmi eux : un alpacofel, un bériflore, un murarose, jipinku et un pimpel…Si je me réfère aux gouts de ma fille et à ce qu'elle m'a dit hier soir… J'espérais que le murarose, le pimpel, le bériflore et je jipinku ne soit pas pour elle…

Miiko : Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui comme vous le savez est un grand jour pour nous futur gardes d'Eel. Dans quelques instants ils vont recevoir leur camarade d'aventure, leur allié mais aussi leur meilleur ami. Je veux bien entendus parler des familiers. Le choix fut intense mais nous savons que tous ces familiers auront un garde qui les aimera. Maintenant, démarrons la distribution ! Kero, à toi de jouer.

Keroshane fut celui qui distribua les familiers. Les œufs défilaient un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un…L'alpacofel…Mais un détail me perturbait. Pourquoi un œuf alors qu'il restait deux enfants ?

Keroshane : Et le dernier œuf…L'alpacofel revient à…

Le suspense fut long. Je sentais la petite main de Mavis s'accrocher désespérément à la mienne.

Keroshane : Magmar !

La pression de cette petite main se relâcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans le vide. Le regard de Mavis était horrible à voir…Elle était dévastée…

Miiko : Merci à tous d'être venue ! Occupez-vous bien de vos familiers !

Ce fut le mot de trop…Mavis s'en alla en courant.

Moi : Mavis !

A suivre…


	140. Chapter 140

Il faisait nuit noire. Il faisait froid. Tous chercher désespérément, en particulier Nevra et moi. Beaucoup de gens nous aider à la chercher mais personne ne l'avaient encore trouvé. Nevra et moi l'avions cherché partout. Tout les gardes s'acharner à la tâche. Même Yadera avait décidé de nous aider. J'étais terriblement inquiet à l'idée de la perdre. Cela se ressentais dans ma voix.

Moi : Mavis !

Nevra : Gaël ! Ce n'est pas la peine que tu continus, elle n'est pas là !

Moi : Laisse-moi ! Je veux la chercher !

Nevra : Pense au bébé !

Moi : Je m'en fiche ! Pour l'instant ce que je veux c'est Mavis !

Nevra : Ne joue pas à faire l'enfant !

Il m'attrapa par l'épaule et me secoua.

Nevra : J'ai perdu un enfant ! Je ne veux pas en perdre un autre !

J'étais en larmes. J'étais en colère, presque hystérique. La seule chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit, je l'avais faite. D'un coup, ma main était partie et j'avais violemment giflé Nevra. Il m'avait lâché et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais disparu en me téléportant au loin…Je regrettais déjà mon geste mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui me préoccupait le plus, c'était Mavis. J'avais atterri sur le toit du Q.G. Là où personne ne viendra et là où je pourrais exécuter mon plan. Je savais bien que je ne devais trop utiliser la magie mais là, c'était grave. Je m'agenouilla donc au sol et y posa mes mains à plat. Aussitôt, le sol autour de moi s'illumina et je peux réciter une incantation. Ce sort allez me permettre de la retrouver…Je l'espérais… J'allais devoir lutter. J'étais concentré au plus haut point pour ne faire aucune faute. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur… « Pour ma fille »… Lorsque l'image de Mavis me vint en tête, je déchaina toute la puissance magique que j'avais en moi. Ce qui déclencha l'apparition une gigantesque lumière dans le ciel. Des petits esprits sortirent de cette même lumière et s'approchèrent de moi.

Moi : Retrouvez-la !

Pas besoin de leur dire deux fois, ils s'exécutèrent et partirent en chasse.

Moi : Nevra…Pardonne-moi…C'est pour Mavis…

Je me laissa aller et me déchaina. D'un coup, j'hurla comme jamais. Un cri des plus stridents. J'avais mal. Je souffrais. Mes mains me brulaient et la douleur remontaient jusqu'à la clavicule. Alors que je souffrais le martyre, je vis au loin une petite explosion dans le ciel… C'était le signal. Je changea rapidement d'incantation et me téléporta à nouveau. J'atterris à l'extérieur de la cité sous le regard des gardes chargé de la surveillance.

? : Hey ! Halte-là !

Je n'avais pas le choix…Je ne pouvais pas courir à cause du bébé mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me laisser faire alors que je savais où elle était.

? : Ne bougez-plus !

Trop tard…

? : Qu'est-ce que ?!

Un nouveau cri se fit retentir. J'avais mal. Mon corps s'affaisser sur lui-même et je tomba à genoux. Je ressentais une douleur vive dans la bouche et les mains…

Moi : C'est partis…

Une lumière m'entoura et il ne fallut pas longtemps à mon corps humanoïde pour disparaitre et ainsi laisser place à celui que ma mère m'avait laissé… Celui du loup…

? : Une bête ! Appelez les chefs de gardes !

Il était trop tard pour ces hommes. J'étais déjà parti à la recherche de Mavis. Je dévala la pente et m'engouffra dans la forêt en pleine nuit. Cela va vous paraître bizarre mais sous cette forme…Je me sentais libre. Ce côté sauvage m'accordait ce bienfait. A ce moment même, je me demandais pourquoi le surnom « louve maudite » ? Le mot « maudite » n'avait pas sa place ici. J'étais libéré, rapide et fort. Mes sens étaient beaucoup plus développés. Certes avoir des oreilles et une queue sous forme elfique n'était pas très commode mais lorsque la transformation opérée sur tout le corps, c'était incroyable. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de l'endroit que m'indiquait l'explosion. Lorsque j'y arriva, je ne vis pas Mavis tout de suite. Je m'arrêta au beau milieu de cette petite clairière. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit…Des pleurs… Je leva les yeux au ciel et la vis en haut d'un arbre.

Mavis : Maman…Papa…

Je m'approcha de l'arbre, me redressa sur mes pattes arrière et gratta à l'arbre. Elle m'aperçut.

Mavis : Ha !

Elle prit peur et perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba. Je bondis et vins amortir sa chute.

Mavis : Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche pas !

Visiblement, elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Je m'approcha d'elle. Elle recula.

Mavis : Non !

Elle recula encore un peu plus jusqu'à se prendre les pieds dans une racine sur le sol. J'en profita pour me mettre au-dessus d'elle. Elle cria. Je lui lécha doucement la joue.

Mavis : Tu…Tu ne me manges pas… ?

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête. Comment pourrais-je lui répondre autrement ? Pour l'instant je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie…J'étais bien trop fatigué. Pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, je recula un peu pour qu'elle se relève. Ce qu'elle fit.

Mavis : Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un…

Bien sûr…Je suis ta mère…

Mavis : Dis…Tu…Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? Je ne trouve plus la sortie de la forêt et…Et mon papa et ma maman me manque…

Mavis…Je m'approcha d'elle et pris doucement sa petite manche dans la gueule pour la faire venir près de moi.

Mavis : Tu veux que je monte ?

Je lui fis un signe de tête positif.

Mavis : D'accord ! Mais t'a pas intérêt à me manger !

Enfin, elle monta sur mon dos. C'était parti pour le retour à la maison. J'étais si soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé et j'aurais utilisé toute la magie du monde pour la ramener. Sur le chemin, elle avait parlé et encore parler. Elle m'avait parlé d'un conte ou une petite fille rencontre un loup sauf que dans le livre, le loup tente bel et bien de la manger contrairement à moi. Je comprenais donc mieux ses inquiétudes. Le chemin avait paru bien court à ses côtés. Je l'écoutais attentivement.

Mavis : Tu sais… Si je suis partis…C'est parce que aujourd'hui on devait recevoir nos familiers. Tout le monde en a eu un…Sauf moi…J'étais tellement triste que je suis partis sans rien dire à mon papa et à ma maman…Je suis sur qu'ils sont inquiets… Et c'est à cause de moi…

Son histoire prit fin, tout comme notre route. On arriva à l'entrée de la cité. Les gardes m'aperçurent.

? : Le monstre !

Yadera : Mais ce n'est pas un monstre bande d'abrutis !

Cette voix, je la connaissais. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Yadera qui accourut vers nous ainsi que tous les autres.

Yadera : Nom de l'Oracle ! Il a réussi ! Il s'est transformé !

Nevra : Gaël ! Mavis !

Mavis : Papa !

Nevra courut vers nous et attrapa Mavis dans ses bras. Elle se mise aussitôt à pleurer à chaud de larmes.

Mavis : Papa ! Pardon ! Pardon !

Nevra : C'est bon ma puce…C'est bon…

Kalya : Gaël !

Mavis : Maman ?

Enfin…Je repris forme humaine… Bien entendu, j'étais nu mais Miiko vint corriger ce défaut en passant une cape au-dessus de moi.

Mavis : Maman !

Mavis ne tarda pas à venir vers moi en courant et en pleurant. Je la serra contre moi…

Mavis : Excuse-moi maman !

Moi : Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur Mavis…

Mavis : Promis…

Je l'embrassa sur le front. Nevra vint vers nous et me serra contre lui…

Moi : Pardon pour tout à l'heure…

Nevra : On va dire que c'était une crise de femme enceinte.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

Miiko : Allez tout le monde ! On rentre !

Nevra m'aida à me lever mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. Je cria de douleur et retomba aussitôt sur mes genoux.

Nevra : Gaël !

Moi : Le…Le…

Yadera : Le quoi ?!

Moi : Le bébé…

A suivre…


	141. Chapter 141

Pour la énième fois, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas pour un examen de contrôle ou à cause d'une blessure. C'est parce que j'allais accoucher au bout de seulement 7 mois. J'étais inquiet et je n'étais pas le seul. Yadera et Eweleïn se demander si le bébé allez être vivant. Elle ne m'avait rien dit…Je l'avais deviné… Sur le chemin du Q.G. J'avais perdu les eaux, c'est pour cette raison que Yadera nous avait téléportée et que je m'étais si vite retrouvé dans ce lit où j'allais donner la vie. Nevra était avec moi pour me soutenir, il me servait également en m'offrant gentiment sa main que je serrais comme jamais car oui, le travail avait déjà commencé.

Yadera : Mais quelle idée de se transformer en loup ! C'est ça qui a déclenché le travail !

Moi : Yadera ! C'est pas le moment !

J'étais énervé comme jamais et je piquais une crise sur tout ce qui bouge…Même sur Eweleïn alors que c'était elle qui était en train de me faire accoucher.

Eweleïn : Va-y Gaël !

Yadera : Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire !

Moi : Au moins « elle » ! Elle m'aide ! Et si tu n'es pas contente, je t'offre ma place !

Nevra : Gaël, calmes-toi…Je t'en prie…

Moi : C'est pas toi qui essayes désespérément de sortir un truc énorme par un trou de la taille d'une serrure !

Eweleïn : Ce n'est rien Nevra, juste les hormones qui se manifestent.

Les hormones…Mes fesses oui…J'étais en train de souffrir le martyre. Je criais et m'accrocher à Nevra. Il allait finir par y perdre le bras.

Eweleïn : Nouvelle contraction ! Pousse Gaël !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! J'y allais de toutes mes forces. Cela durait depuis déjà deux heures et j'étais exténué. J'avais l'impression que j'allais y rester.

Eweleïn : La tête approche ! Donne tout !

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et je me donna à fond pour sortir le bébé. Je ne voyais rien. Je préférais fermer les yeux pour éviter de voir tout le sang que je sentais néanmoins couler. Enfin, Eweleïn extirpa l'enfant.

Eweleïn : C'est bon ! Il est là ! Tu peux souffler !

Je ne me fis pas prier… Je relâcha tous mes muscles et m'écrasa sur le matelas. Il y avait un détail qui me perturbait…Je ne sentais plus la main de Nevra. Je regarda autour de moi, mais aucune trace de lui.

? : Au secours ! Le papa s'est évanoui !

Pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps visiblement.

Eweleïn : Donnez-lui une claque ou c'est moi qui m'en charge ! Il se doit de voir le fruit des efforts de la maman ! Non mais je rêve…Et il se dit être un vampire… !

Je ne tarda pas à entendre un bruit de claque suivit un vif « aie ». Néanmoins, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupa le plus, j'étais surtout concentré sur Eweleïn qui était au fond de l'infirmerie avec le bébé que nous n'avions toujours pas entendu crier. Nevra revint finalement à lui-même grâce à l'aide des infirmières. Désormais, il était assis sur une chaise pour éviter une nouvelle chute sur le sol ensanglanté. J'avais de nouveau sa main dans la mienne. Il m'embrassa sur le front pour essayer de me calmer car les larmes monter…J'étais sûr qu'il n'avait pas survécu… J'étais désespéré jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelque chose…

Eweleïn : Enfin !

C'était les pleure d'un bébé…Eweleïn se tourna et revint vers nous avec une petite chose entourée d'un drap couvert de sang. Elle affichait un grand sourire.

Eweleïn : C'est un garçon.

Elle le tendit vers nous. Il pleurait et se débattait dans les bras d'Eweleïn qui le finit par le poser sur ma poitrine. Aussitôt, il se calma. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bien dorés et nous regarda. Nos regards à moi et Nevra se croisèrent. Nous étions en larmes face à ce spectacle. Je vins serra notre enfant contre moi. J'étais si heureux qu'il soit vivant…

Eweleïn : Alors…Comment se nomme ce petit ?

Nevra : Il s'appelle…

Moi : Ah !

Eweleïn : Gaël !

Moi : J'ai…J'ai mal…

Nevra prit le bébé dans ses bras pour qu'Eweleïn m'ausculte.

Eweleïn : Va falloir s'y remettre.

Moi : Quoi ?!

Eweleïn : Visiblement, il n'y en avait pas qu'un !

Je fis une tête effrayée. Après deux longues heures de calvaire pour en expulser un, il allait falloir que je remette ça avec un deuxième ! C'était donc reparti pour une bonne heure de souffrance. Par chance, le col de l'utérus étant encore dilaté, j'avais pu accoucher plus facilement et il y avait bien un second bébé et Nevra était tombé une seconde fois. Par chance, une infirmière avait attrapé le premier enfant avant la chute de mon cher mari. Enfin, tout fut terminé. Je ne tarda pas à entendre d'autres cris d'enfant dans la pièce. Celui-ci était bien vivant. Eweleïn était fatiguée mais je l'étais encore plus. Néanmoins, je garda le peu de force qu'il me restait pour prendre dans mes bras, mes deux nouveaux trésors. Nevra se réveilla à ce moment-là.

Nevra : Dites-moi que c'est fini…

Eweleïn : Oui ! C'est bien fini cette fois !

Elle était fière d'elle. Moi, j'étais comblé. Le deuxième bébé avait également les yeux dorés et c'était tous les deux des garçons.

Eweleïn : Eh bien…Vous allez être occupés avec ces petites terreurs !

Moi : C'étais mon premier et mon dernier accouchement.

Nevra : Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Eweleïn : Alors permettez-moi de reposer ma question, comment vont s'appelez ces deux bouts de choux ?

Nevra et moi nous nous regardions dans les yeux un moment en souriant avant de porter notre regard sur nos deux nouveaux enfants.

Moi : Salem et Graham.

A suivre…


	142. Chapter 142

La journée était calme. Il n'y avait pas trop d'animation dans le Q.G. Le silence régnait à l'infirmerie où j'étais toujours. Eweleïn m'avait empêché de rentrer chez moi car elle jugeait que j'étais trop fatigué, elle n'avait pas tort. J'étais donc seul avec mes enfants. Je les regardais dormir paisiblement. Salem était celui aux cheveux blancs et Graham celui aux cheveux noirs. Yadera les avaient examiné et d'après elle, ils auraient déjà une aura magique très puissante mais ça je m'en fichais. Le principal était qu'ils soient en bonne santé. J'avais surtout eu peur pour Salem puisque sa naissance fut la plus longue et laborieuse. Graham quant à lui, fut moins…Compliqué…Ils étaient adorables tous les deux et à mon avis, j'allais beaucoup l'entendre aujourd'hui car c'était bientôt l'heure des visites. Apars Nevra, Eweleïn, Yadera et deux ou trois infirmières, personnes ne les avaient encore vues. Alors que j'étais en train de câliner mes enfants, j'entendis des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Je serra les petits contre moi et cacha l'une de mes mains que j'étais prêt à utiliser en cas de besoin. Le givre recouvrait déjà celle-ci. Finalement, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'attaquer. C'était juste Eweleïn.

Eweleïn : Bonjour Gaël.

Moi : Bonjour Eweleïn.

Eweleïn : Tu as de la visite !

En effet…Et pas qu'un peu…Les premiers que je vis arrivé furent Nevra et Mavis à qui il cachait les yeux. Les autres étaient en retraits pour laisser les deux amours de ma vie passez.

Mavis : Papa ! Elle est où Maman ?!

Nevra : On y est presque Mavis.

Nevra me fit un clin d'œil et continua d'approcher avec Mavis. Lorsqu'ils furent devant le lit où j'étais allongé, il retira ses mains des yeux de Mavis. Celle-ci me regarda avant de voir Salem et Graham. Une expression d'émerveillement apparut sur son visage. Elle s'approcha doucement sans rien dire. Elle tendit son doigt vers la joue de Graham. Elle le toucha mais visiblement, il n'allait pas la laisser partir. Il lui attrapa le doigt. Mavis me regarda avec un magnifique regard scintillant.

Moi : Voici tes petits frères.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de faire un large sourire face aux bébés. Nevra attrapa Mavis qu'il posa sur le lit pour qu'elle soit encore plus près d'eux. J'en profita pour poser ma main sur l'épaule de Mavis et l'embrasser sur la joue.

Moi : Tu es contente ?

Mavis : Très ! Ils s'appellent comment ?

Nevra : Celui qui dort, c'est Salem et celui qui te tient le doigt, c'est Graham.

Mavis : C'est joli comme nom.

Moi : Maintenant tu es leur grande sœur.

Mavis : Oui ! Au faite Maman, je dois te montrer un truc !

Elle se mise à fouiller dans son sac que je trouver particulièrement gros aujourd'hui. Elle en sortit un œuf. C'était un œuf de familier ! Je jeta un œil méchant vers Miiko qui me montra du doigt Keroshane qui avait l'air d'avoir honte de lui.

Mavis : Alors Maman ! Il est joli mon œuf ?

Moi : Oui, très joli.

Mavis : Par contre, je sais pas ce que c'est.

Je regarda l'œuf en question. Il était noir avec une trace bleue.

Moi : C'est un Maülix.

Mavis : Connais pas.

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu apprendras à le connaître et je t'aiderai pour ça.

Je lui caressa doucement la joue. Après ça, les autres s'approchèrent de nous. Il y avait : Kalya, Ezarel, Miiko, Jamon, Leiftan et Keroshane. La première qui me sauta dessus c'était bien entendu Miiko. Elle affichait un sourire ébahit. S'en était presque ridicule…

Miiko : Coucou vous deux ! C'est qui ça ? C'est tata Miiko ?

« Tata Miiko » fondée complètement face aux petits qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds qui s'emblaient vouloir dire « qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folle ? ». Elle n'avait pas non plus lésiné sur les cadeaux. Elle avait ramené des peluches deux pyjamas de Kitsune que je fus contraint de leur mettre tout de suite. Finalement, ça leur allait bien. Jamon avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide aux bébés car il avait peur de les effrayer. Leiftan m'avait félicité et avait ramené deux hochets. Keroshane m'avait offert un livre sur les bébés accompagné de félicitation. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose car Kalya l'avait fait dégager pour venir prendre ses neveux dans ses bras.

Kalya : Tata Kalya est dans la place ! C'est qui les chérit d'amour ? Hein ? Tata Kalya va vous transformer en bébé pourri gâté, comme pour Mavis !

Je regardais Ezarel au loin. Il parlait avec Nevra. Je me demandais ce que ça ferait si ma sœur et Ezarel avaient un enfant ? Faut voir… Mais vu comment elle gâtait mes enfants, je n'imaginais pas comment elle ferait avec les siens. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la montagne de cadeau qu'elle avait ramené pour les garçons. J'étais désespéré en me demandant où j'allais mettre ça. Nevra aussi m'avait faits un cadeau mais il m'avait dit que je ne l'aurais qu'en rentrant à la maison. J'étais impatient.

A suivre…


	143. Chapter 143

Après trois jours à l'infirmerie, j'avais enfin pu retourner dans mon petit chez moi. C'était bon de rentrer chez soi. Il y a autre chose qui était bon : retrouver son vrai corps. Yadera avait enfin retiré le sceau qui m'avait aidé à garder une apparence de femme jusqu'à thermes. Maintenant, j'abordais un grand sourire et un air soulagé. Plus aucun poids au niveau de la poitrine, ni du ventre. Juste un sentiment de légèreté. Que je me sentais bien sur mon tas de cousins. La grande surprise quand j'étais rentré, c'était de voir une salle supplémentaire dans la maison. Une chambre pour les bébés. C'était la fameuse surprise de Nevra et je n'étais pas déçu. Il m'avait avoué que Yadera l'avait aidé en faisant apparaitre la nouvelle pièce mais c'est lui qui avait imaginé la décoration. Un beau plafond avec l'illusion d'un ciel étoilé, des arbres dont les branches formaient des lits remplis de coton, de nombreux jeux pour bébés et pleins d'autres choses toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, élevé des enfants n'étaient pas si terrible. Graham et Salem étaient plutôt sages. Ils dorment beaucoup, mangent normalement et s'amusent comme des bébés normaux. Il y a juste eu des petites crises comme Graham qui nous sort des oreilles et une queue-de-loup et Salem qui vole jusqu'au plafond. Je me rappela les paroles de Yadera « C'est normal ». Mouais… Je tourna les yeux vers mes deux bouts de choux qui s'amuser avec Mint. Mint était très protecteur avec eux, c'était mignon à voir. Alys avait pris ses distances car les petits lui tirer les plumes. Mavis ? Elle était en train de regarder son œuf couver. Elle avait hâte de le voir éclore. Cela ne devait plus tarder. Quant à moi, je me demandais quand Alys allait se décider à évoluer. C'était désespérant… Alors que je soufflais, mon regard se porta sur Nevra. Il était en train de nettoyer ses dagues.

Moi : Tu vas encore partir en mission ?

Nevra : Non, non c'est pour une démonstration avec mes élèves.

Moi : J'ai envie de revoir les miens…

Nevra : Je rêve ou mon cher Gaël qui il y a quelques semaines ne voulait pas faire cours sous aucun prétexte, veut à présent revoir ses élèves adorés ?

Moi : Je me suis attaché à eux.

Nevra : Tu pourras y retourner dans peu de temps, on n'aura qu'à demander à Kalya de garder les petits.

Moi : Pourquoi pas…

D'un coup, j'entendis Mint hurlé, je leva les yeux et vis Salem dans les airs. Je me leva en un bond et l'attrapa. Il me regardait en riant et en applaudissant avec ses mains minuscules.

Moi : C'est pas bien.

Il s'en contrefichait. Il se contentait de rire. Je me retourna, prêt à le remettre auprès de Mint avec son frère mais celui-ci n'était pas là.

Moi : Nevra ! Où est Graham !?

Lorsque je fis volte-face vers Nevra, je vis celui-ci pile devant moi avec Graham qui flottait également. Résultat, Nevra le tenait par le pyjama.

Nevra : Met leur du plomb dans leurs couches.

Au début, je regarda Nevra avec un air blazer en pensant que son idée était complètement idiote puis j'eus une illumination. Je confia Salem à Nevra et d'un coup, je fis apparaitre un petit parc pour bébé avec les racines des arbres qui nous servaient de bibliothèque puis, je fis apparaitre une coque en glace au-dessus.

Moi : Voilà.

Nevra : Pas mal.

J'attrapa les deux garnements et les mit dans le parc après y avoir installé des couvertures et des jouets. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas marcher car je n'avais pas installé de porte. Comme ça, Mint pouvait rentrer dedans et les surveiller. Il aimait dormir avec eux. Après ça, j'alla voir Mavis. Nevra retourna à ses dagues.

Moi : Ça va ma puce ?

Mavis : Ouais…C'est quand que l'œuf va éclore ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas.

Mavis : C'est long.

Moi : Il faut du temps pour créer de belle chose.

Mavis : Et s'il ne m'aime pas ?

Moi : Il t'aimera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa sur la joue en la serrant contre moi.

Moi : Si tu veux, on pourrait aller au marché pour aller chercher tout ce qu'il faut pour ton familier, qu'en penses-tu ?

Mavis : Oh oui !

Moi : Nevra, pourrais-tu garder Salem et Graham ?

Nevra : Pas de problème !

Sans hésitation, Mavis et moi allons-nous préparer pour sortir ensemble. Nous avions tous les deux mis une longue cape. Moi, celle qui m'était destiné en tant que sorcier et Mavis avait mis la petite copie de celle-ci que je lui avais faite durant ma grossesse. J'avais appris à coudre puisque je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle était à croquer là-dedans. Dans cette tenue, je trouvais qu'elle me ressemblait énormément. Sur le chemin, j'avais observé sa marche. Elle était identique à la mienne. On sentait une aura de mystère autour de Mavis. Elle n'avait beau ne pas être ma fille biologique, elle était comme moi. Elle faisait bel et bien partie du cercle des sorciers.

A suivre…


	144. Chapter 144

Le temps était clair, aucun nuage à l'horizon. L'ambiance était animée au marché. Il y avait un peu de monde, c'était la raison pour laquelle Mavis ne me lâcher pas la main. Nous marchions dans l'allée centrale au milieu des nombreux stands tous aussi colorés les uns que les autres. Les regards se retournaient sur nous. Pas étonnant. J'étais le fameux mage qui en fait était un sorcier, un ancien ennemi qui fut enfermé, jugé et libéré pour devenir un allié qui avait retrouvé de nombreux morceaux du grand cristal qui avait repris de sa grandeur. A mes côtés, l'une des élèves prodiges du Q.G qui se révéler être un sorcier mais aussi ma fille adoptive. Depuis que j'avais faits des miracles avec le grand-père de Lumia dont j'avais extrait un démon il y a quelque temps. Deux ou trois passants nous avaient abordés pour que je fasse des « miracles » comme ils disaient. Mavis me regardait d'un air interrogé. C'est vrai que je ne lui avais pas raconté beaucoup de choses sur ma vie avant de la connaitre. Il serait peut-être temps que je m'y prenne…

Mavis : Maman, pourquoi tu fais une tête bizarre ?

Moi : Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas…Allez, on y est presque.

Enfin, on arriva à la boutique de Purreru. Dès que l'on entra dans la boutique, on se fit remarquer.

Purreru : Monsieur Gaël !

Purreru accouru vers nous dès qu'il nous aperçut. Il me salua sans problème mais lorsqu'il vit Mavis il la regarda quelques secondes avant de me regarder à nouveau. Il avait l'air perdu. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu Mavis.

Moi : Purreru, voici ma fille Mavis.

Purreru : Bon…Bonjour…

Ce qui me faisait rire c'était la différence de comportement de Purreru lorsqu'il est avec moi et lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Il était à nouveau timide.

Moi : Purreru, Mavis a acquis un œuf de Maülix, pourrais-tu nous guider en ce qui concerne le matériel à utiliser ?

Purreru : Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi.

Ce que l'on fit. Mavis regardez absolument partout. Elle était émerveillée face à tous les articles destinés aux familiers. Purreru nous avait conseillé un lit pour Maülix et quelques petites choses pour qu'il s'amuse. Nous avions également obtenu un livre pour son éducation. Après ça, j'avais tout payé puis nous étions sortis de la boutique. Sur le chemin, Mavis m'avait regardé étrangement.

Moi : Qui a-t-il ?

Mavis : Tes cheveux sont vraiment très longs…

Elle détourna le regard. C'est vrai que l'on fut obligé de lui couper les cheveux à cause du sang qui n'avait pas disparu après de nombreux lavages. Rien n'avait fonctionné… Je me rappela d'une chose que m'avait dite Yadera « Pour un sorcier, avoir les cheveux longs c'est une question d'honneur ». Les miens m'arriver aux genoux et les siens lui arriver aux épaules. Une idée me vint en tête.

Moi : Vite, on rentre.

Mavis : Hein ?

Je l'attrapa par la main et accéléra le pas vers la maison. Lorsque l'on arriva, j'alla directement dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Je jeta ma cape à même le sol et me mis à fouiller parmi les étagères. Mes nombreux grimoires allez bien m'aider, non ? De toute façon, dès que j'avais une idée en tête, plus rien ne m'arrêter. Après de longues minutes de recherches, je trouva enfin ce que je chercher. Je pris l'ouvrage et m'assis par terre. Je parcourus les pages rapidement et tomba sur celle que je convoiter. Je pris le livre et le posa sur mon bureau avant de me mettre à chercher des éléments qui allaient me servir à fabriquer une potion : des pigments blancs, du nectar d'or, une fleur flamme et une larme de dryade. Tout ça dans une fiole d'Icare. Une petite incantation magique et le tour était joués. Je quitta la pièce et alla directement voir Mavis qui était dans la grande salle en compagnie de Nevra et des jumeaux.

Moi : Mavis, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Mavis : Quoi ?

Moi : Tiens.

Je lui tendis la fiole.

Moi : Bois-ça s'il te plaît.

Elle me regarda quelques instants dans les yeux avant de se décider. Elle but la potion cul sec.

Nevra : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ?

Moi : Tu vas voir.

Je m'approcha d'elle et pris doucement ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Les mèches poussaient déjà.

Mavis : Maman ! Mes cheveux… !

Et oui, j'avais faits de nouveau miracle. Les cheveux de Mavis poussaient à nouveau et ils retrouvaient de leur splendeur. Je vis un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais aux genoux, tout comme moi et leur pousse s'arrêta là.

Moi : Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Juste des larmes de joie et ma fille qui me sauta dans les bras en me disant à quel point elle m'aimait.

A suivre…


	145. Chapter 145

Le soleil se faisait insistant. Il tentait par tous les moyens de percer les rideaux de la chambre. J'avais beau me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, rien n'y faisait. Je m'étais bel et bien réveillé. Je garda les yeux fermés pour ne pas les brûler à cause de mon ennemie matinale. A la place, je fis bouger mon bras à travers tout le lit. Il n'y avait rien. Je roula pour tenter de me rapprocher d'un être qui n'était visiblement pas là. J'ouvris donc les yeux pour confirmer mes dires. Il n'y avait personne. Pas de Nevra à l'horizon. Je me redressa et parcouru la chambre du regard. Toujours rien. Je me mis sur le bord du lit pour attraper mon kimono qui trainer par là. J'avais terriblement mal dans le bas du dos. Hier soir, Nevra et moi avions partagé un fort moment d'amour si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et donc, mon pauvre arrière-train était mal en point. J'enfila mon vêtement et quitta la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Toujours rien mais je vis un mot sur la table. Je le pris et le lis « Je suis sortis avec les enfants, ne t'inquiète pas. Profite bien de ta journée de calme ! Je t'aime ! »…La nouvelle me retournait…Ils m'avaient laissé tout seul… J'étais sur de faire une tête d'enterrement. J'étais un peu déçu. Je ne resta pas longtemps dans la cuisine, j'alla prendre un bain pour me changer les idées mais celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps. J'étais parti m'habiller. J'avais aussi mangé un petit morceau. Autant vous dire que je me sentais vraiment seul. Alors que je faisais les cent pas dans ma maison, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'alla ouvrir.

Jamon : Bonjour Gaël.

Moi : Bonjour Jamon.

Jamon : Gaël devoir venir Q.G.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Jamon : Ordre Miiko.

Moi : Il y a un problème ?

Pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soient d'autres, Jamon m'attrapa par la taille, je hurla. Mint et Alys accoururent vers nous. Jamon prit soin de fermer la porte à clés quand même avant de remettre celle-ci dans ma poche. Je tenter de me débattre mais rien à faire. Niveau corps à corps, Jamon nous battait tous. Je me laissa donc porter par Jamon donc l'épaule n'était pas du tout confortable. Je commençais donc à avoir mal au ventre. Jamon prit des chemins que je ne connaissais pas, ils étaient peu fréquentés et tant mieux ! Je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie dans une telle position. Enfin, on arriva au Q.G. Il m'emmena directement dans la grande salle et lorsqu'on fit arriver, il me lâcha sans douceur. Je m'écrasa donc au sol sans grâce, ni finesse, les fesses les premières.

Miiko : Vous êtes enfin là !

Je lança un regard mauvais à Miiko.

Moi : Tu pourrais apprendre à ton cher collègue à ne pas prendre les gens pour des sacs à patates ?

Kalya : Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu le droit à ce traitement !

Moi : Kalya ?

En effet, elle était bien là. Assise à même le sol, les bras et les jambes croisés, en train de faire une sale tête. J'alla la rejoindre.

Miiko : Aujourd'hui, vous restez ici !

Moi : Pardon ?

Miiko : Nous devons récolter encore plus de cristaux et pour ça nous devons les localiser. Votre mission pour aujourd'hui sera donc d'utiliser le même sort qu'à utiliser Gaël pour retrouver Mavis mais cette fois, afin de localiser les cristaux. Des gardes iront les chercher à votre place.

Moi : As-tu pensé à nous demander notre avis ?

Miiko : N'oublie pas que si tu n'es plus en prison, c'est parce que tu as ce pouvoir de trouver les parties manquantes de notre grand cristal ! Sur ce, nous vous laissons.

Moi : Attend ! Miiko !

Pas le temps. Elle était déjà partie. Jamon aussi. Je me retrouvais donc avec ma chère jumelle vers laquelle je me retourna. Cette fois, c'était officiel, j'étais en colère ! C'est d'un pas énervé que j'alla m'installer en haut de l'un des grands escaliers menant au cristal. Kalya fit de même avec celui d'en face. Je marmonner toutes sortes d'insultes elfiques tout en reproduisant le même sort que la dernière fois. La grande source de lumière apparut dans la salle, pile au-dessus du cristal. Elle était bien plus forte puisque nous unissions nos forces Kalya et moi. Les esprits ne tardèrent pas à arriver vers nous. On formula nos ordres et c'était partit. J'avais beau être concentré sur mon sort, je ne pouvais me retenir de dire des choses grossières.

Kalya : Gaël, je t'entends.

Kalya avait beau être loin de moi, elle réussissait à m'entendre mais ce n'étais pas pour autant que je m'arrêtais. J'étais énervé. Le mauvais côté de ma personne ressortait, ce qui avait l'air d'augmenter les effets de la magie.

Kalya : Calme-toi.

Moi : Non ! On nous kidnappe presque de bon matin et on nous demande de servir encore une fois pour la bonne cause sans nous demander notre avis !

Kalya : Gaël…Arrête deux secondes…

Je serra les dents pour contenir ma colère mais je n'y arriva pas. Je décida de me déchainer et c'est dans un hurlement que je donna tout ce que j'avais. Kalya tenta de donner la même quantité de pouvoir que moi. Alors que nous faisions tout pour localiser les cristaux, on vit un drôle de phénomène sur le grand cristal. Il grandissait ! Je tourna la tête. Les esprits étaient revenus avec les morceaux de cristaux !

A suivre…


	146. Chapter 146

La journée touchait à sa fin. Kalya et moi étions sur les marches se trouvant dans la salle des portes du Q.G. Nous étions exténués. Miiko nous avait faits travailler comme des forcenés. Tout d'abord l'utilisation de la magie nous avait beaucoup fatigués pour retrouver environ sept ou huit morceaux du grand cristal. Ensuite, elle nous avait fait ranger la bibliothèque puis nous avions dû aider au garde-manger pour finir par un nettoyage complet des « gigantesques » escaliers menant à la cave. Nous n'avions pas eu une minute à nous et nous voilà là. Etaler l'un sur l'autre comme des poulpatatas.

Kalya : Chuis capoute…

Kalya était l'exemple même de la féminité : les jambes écartées comme le feraient un homme, de longs soupirs sans fin et des paroles qui feraient fuir n'importent qui. Je me demande comment Ezarel avait faits pour tomber amoureux d'elle…Enfin…Nevra n'était pas mieux… Comment avait-il fait pour nous aimer moi et mon sale caractère ? Sans oublier le nombre de fois où je l'avais envoyé valser dans les airs quand il avait le malheur de me tripoter. Alors que j'étais dans une profonde réflexion, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je vis arriver Miiko.

Moi : Je t'en supplie…Ne nous demande plus rien…

Miiko : Et pourtant ! On a un problème près du cerisier centenaire donc remuez-vous ! On y va !

Puisque nous n'avions pas le choix, on se leva avec paresse. A ce moment même j'aurais aimé avoir Jamon pour qu'il nous porte comme des sacs à patates. Par chance, on arriva vite à destination. On vit arriver Yadera.

Yadera : Vous êtes enfin là !

Kalya : Hey…Nous on a bossés aujourd'hui…

Yadera : Nous aussi petite insolente ! Regarder de plus près !

Kalya et moi avancions jusqu'à dépasser les hais qui cacher l'arbre. D'un coup, on fit figer face à la scène. Il y avait des lanternes, une table couverte de nourriture et de boisson, une tonne de gens et une énorme banderole où était inscrit « joyeux anniversaire ».

Tous : Bon anniversaire !

Kalya et moi nous nous étions regardé d'un air choqué. Anniversaire ?

Miiko : N'avait pas cet air ridicule ! C'est normal !

Yadera : Cher prince, chère princesse…Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui est votre anniversaire !

Moi : Comment ça ?

Yadera : N'oubliez pas que je vous ai aidé à voir le jour donc c'est normal que je connaisse votre date de naissance !

Miiko : Et puisque nous n'avons jamais fêté l'anniversaire d'aucun de vous deux, c'était une bonne occasion de le faire !

Moi : Attend…C'est pour ça que tu nous as fait travailler comme des esclaves aujourd'hui ?

Miiko : Il fallait bien vous tenir occupé !

Kalya : On a même pas pu se doucher après tout ça !

Yadera : Ce n'est pas un problème.

D'un geste de la main, Yadera transforma nos vêtements sales en des habits dignes d'altesse du monde des sorciers. Nous avions de grandes capes noires aux motifs bleus. Chacun avait le sien, un loup pour moi et un phénix pour Kalya. Le reste de la tenue était très classe mais ce qui était vraiment beau, c'était les capes. Les motifs lumineux bleus, les chaines qui servaient de fermoir, les détails en argent.

Yadera : Il manque quelque chose.

Un autre geste de la main plus tard, nous nous étions retrouvé avec des couronnes en or blanc et aux détails noirs.

Yadera : Parfait ! Voilà de vrais héritiers !

Mavis : Maman !

Je tourna les yeux et vis Mavis arriver vers moi en courant. Je tendis les bras et elle sauta.

Mavis : Joyeux anniversaire !

Moi : Merci ma chérie.

Mavis : Maman ! Aujourd'hui mon familier a éclos !

Dit-elle en ouvrant sa sacoche dont sortit un bébé Maülix.

Moi : C'est merveilleux Mavis !

Mavis : Je l'ai appelé Zéphyr ! Il est beau, hein ?!

Moi : Très beau.

Nevra : Elle était folle depuis ce matin, elle voulait te réveiller pour t'annoncer la nouvelle, ce fus dur pour l'en empêcher.

Moi : Nevra !

J'accourus vers lui et l'embrassa.

Nevra : Désolé pour ce matin.

Moi : C'est pardonner.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me serra dans ses bras. D'un coup, j'entendis un cri de bébé. Je les cherchais du regard et les aperçus dans les bras d'Ezarel qui avait l'air de désespérer.

Ezarel : Pitié…Aidez-moi…

On se mit tous à rire. Je finis par aller chercher Salem et Graham pour les prendre dans mes bras et les embrasser. Cette soirée s'annoncer bien.

A suivre…


	147. Chapter 147

La fête était fantastique. Il y avait de la magie partout. Des lanternes magiques, des décorations magiques…Il y avait de tout ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me balader parmi toute cette magie. Je gardais le sourire. Je marchais seul, j'avais pu confier les enfants à Yhkar et Jamon qui avait finalement osé toucher les bébés et il s'était révélé être très doux avec eux. J'étais donc sans crainte. Je me promenais un verre à la main. J'avais laissé Ezarel me servir sans me poser de questions et ce qu'il m'avait donné était plutôt bon. Voulant être un peu au calme, j'alla m'assoir sur les marches du kiosque pour regarder la scène au loin. Je profitais de ces quelques secondes de silence pour fermer les yeux et souffler un bon coup. Alors que je croyais être seul, je sentis une paire de lèvres se coller aux miennes. J'ouvris les yeux et vis des cheveux noirs tombant dans le vide dévoilant un cache-œil en cuir. Il s'était encore pendu par les pieds pour me prendre par surprise. Je répondis au baiser sans retenue jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se séparent. Il sauta de son perchoir et vint s'assoir près de moi, me serrant contre lui.

Nevra : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Moi : C'est bizarre…

Nevra : Quoi donc ?

Moi : J'ai beau être heureux…J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose…En particulier ce soir…

Nevra : Tout va bien, je suis là…

Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Moi : Je me sens de plus en plus bizarre depuis la dernière apparition de ma mère…Crois-tu que je la reverrais un jour ?

Nevra : Peut-être, seul le destin te le dira.

Il avait surement raison. Pendant que nous continuons de parler, Leiftan nous appela. On alla les rejoindre. Yadera trônait devant le cerisier centenaire. Je m'approcha de Kalya et vins lui chuchoter quelques mots.

Moi : Que se passe-t-il ?

Kalya : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi malheureusement.

On regarda tous Yadera qui d'un coup, nous fixa Kalya et moi.

Yadera : Approchez.

On s'exécuta sans rien dire mais notre démarche était timide.

Yadera : Je dois vous faire un aveu.

Kalya : Lequel ?

Yadera : Certains d'entre nous connaissent cette fameuse légende… « Un jour de pleine lune, deux enfants naitront de la magie de l'amour… Mais lors d'une guerre entre deux peuples, les enfants seront séparés et leurs familles seront déchirées. Les jumeaux finiront par se retrouvaient et lors de leur 20e anniversaire, ces deux enfants deviendront les sauveurs du monde ».

Yhkar : Je connais cette légende, je l'ai même raconté à Gaël ! Mais il n'y a aucune suite…

Yadera : Et bien c'est une prophétie…Et la suite existe mais elle n'est connue que chez les sorciers… « La guerre resurgira et les enfants sorciers réunis combattrons côte à côte pour mener le combat avec leur frère d'armes afin de détruire le mal ».

Nevra : Le mal ?

Yadera : Voilà où je voulais en venir…En effet, il y a bien un mal mais personne ne sait de quoi il s'agit, pas même moi. Je voulais vous prévenir chers prince et princesse. L'avenir d'Eel dépend de vous.

La révélation de Yadera venait de jeter un froid dans la fête. Kalya et moi ne savions pas quoi dire…Je tremblais et je revoyais tout ce qui s'était passé ses dernières années…Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'était Nevra.

Nevra : Vient.

Je le suivis sans rien dire. La fête reprit son cours mais nous nous écartions de plus en plus de celle-ci. On alla jusque dans un coin assez loin et sombre. On s'assit contre le grand mur qui nous servait de protection à tous.

Moi : Je n'en peux plus…

Nevra : Je me demande combien de fois encore tu vas devoir encaisser ce genre d'information.

Moi : Ce n'est pas drôle.

Nevra : J'essaie juste de te détendre.

Dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. Ses lèvres n'y restèrent pas longtemps, elles changèrent d'itinéraire et vinrent se loger sur les miennes. J'ouvris doucement la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue qui vint danser contre la mienne. Ses bras m'entourèrent. Je fis de même pour lui. Alors que nous partagions un beau baiser, je le sentis me bousculer pour que je tomber dos au sol. Je le regarda d'un air surpris jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se coller à moi pour partager un nouveau baiser. Sa main se faufila sous mes vêtements qui se révéler être plutôt léger. Je lâcha un doux soupir lorsqu'il commença à me caresser. Quand sa main vint passer sous mon pantalon pour attraper une certaine chose, je retins un petit crie de plaisir.

Nevra : Tu es drôlement sensible…Tu n'aurais pas bu ?

Plutôt que de lui répondre, je l'attrapa par le col et le ramena vers moi pour l'embrasser passionnément. Pendant ce temps, il s'était occupé de baisser mon pantalon ainsi que le sien. J'avais pris l'initiative de le masturber à sa plus grande surprise.

Nevra : Ga…Gaël…

Pour aller plus loin, je me baissa et vins prendre sa chose dans ma bouche. Je l'entendis lâcher ce qui ressemblait plus au moins à un gémissement qui rester virile contrairement aux miens. Je faisais parcourir ma langue le long de son sexe jusqu'à la prendre complètement. Alors que je pensais bien m'y prendre, Nevra m'empêcha de continuer. Nos yeux se croisèrent. J'arriver à voir son visage rouge malgré la noirceur de la nuit.

Nevra : Ce n'est pas ici que je veux jouir…

Son souffle était irrégulier. Il en avait envie et dieu que moi aussi. Je décrocha ma cape en silence et me retourna pour être à quatre pattes. Je sentais sa chose contre mes fesses.

Moi : Je t'en prie…Dépêches-toi, c'est gênant…

C'est sans hésitation qu'il attrapa mes hanches et donna un coup pour rentrer en moi. J'avais failli suffoquer. Mes mains s'accrocher désespérément à l'herbe. Il n'avait plus bougé le temps que je lui donne l'autorisation. Enfin, il bougea. Il se déchainait. La pleine lune nous éclairée un peu durant nos ébats. Alors que Nevra était en train de faire des mouvements plus forts et plus rapides les uns que les uns, me procurant un plaisir infini, je gémis de plus belle. Je sentis son souffle dans ma nuque mais bientôt, ce fut plus que son souffle que je sentis. Je cria lorsque je sentis ses crocs rentrer dans ma peau. Ceci déclencher deux choses : la jouissance mais aussi l'apparition de mes oreilles et ma queue de loups. Nevra continua alors que je venais de jouir. Il délogea ses canines de ma nuque pour venir lécher mes oreilles désormais animales. Il en profita aussi pour poser sa main à la base de ma queue, ce qui eut pour effet de créer une sorte de décharge électrique. J'aurais voulu gémir mais Nevra m'en empêcher en plaquant sa main libre sur mes lèvres. Alors que j'étais à bout, je sentis enfin Nevra venir dans un râle de jouissance absolue. Lorsqu'il se déversa complètement en moi, il se retira et s'écroula sur moi. On resta comme ça quelques instants avant de se rhabiller doucement mais ce n'était pas pour autant que nous avions bougé. Nous étions restés à deux à nous embrasser dans notre coin un bon moment avant de retourner à la fête comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque je voulus m'éloigner pour rejoindre Kalya, je sentis une dernière fois sa main sur ma hanche et ses oreilles contre mon oreille à nouveau humaine.

Nevra : On continuera à la maison…

A suivre…


	148. Chapter 148

Il était très tard. Nous étions tous rentrés chez nous. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, Nevra et moi avions bien continuez nos… « Activités »… Lui, s'était endormis contrairement à moi. Je regarder le ciel nocturne de mon balcon. J'aimais ce genre de moment. De plus, j'étais tranquille puisque les enfants dormaient ! De vrais anges. J'étais le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Ce qu'avait dit Yadera me trottait encore dans la tête. Parfois, j'aurais juste aimé une vie normale comme celle d'un petit commerçant ou d'un elfe, même un centaure… Mon destin était semé d'embuche. Je soupira et posa mon regard sur la ville qui était encore animé par les derniers oiseaux de nuits. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'allez me recoucher, je sentis une drôle d'odeur…Elle ne m'était pas inconnue. D'un coup, elle me monta à la tête. J'eus un vertige. Je tituba jusqu'au lit pour tenter de prévenir Nevra. Mes oreilles et ma queue étaient déjà apparues. J'avais mal partout. J'allais finir par devenir fou…

Nevra : Ga…Gaël… ?

Il s'était réveillé, enfin… C'est à ce même moment que mes jambes me lâchèrent.

Nevra : Gaël !

Il me rattrapa de justesse et me prit dans ses bras pour que je ne tombe plus…

Moi : De…De la Belladone…

Nevra : Quoi… ?!

J'eus aussitôt mal au cœur et à la tête. Comme si on m'avait donné un énorme coup. Je gémissais de douleur. J'eus comme un second coup. En un instant, je m'étais évanoui.

…

? : Arrêter ! Laissez-moi !

Ma…Maman ?

? : Ne me touchez pas !

Qui sont ses gens ? Que font-ils ? D'où viennent ses flèches ?! Ce cri de douleur…

Moi : Maman !

J'avais beau courir vers elle, elle était toujours aussi loin. Elle criait, elle hurlait de douleur. C'était terrible à entendre mais aussi à voir, ses flèches transperçant sa peau. Une minute… Ces oreilles…Cette queue…

? : Grraaahhh !

Un cri strident brisa l'air et lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je vis une louve gigantesque, au pelage d'un blanc immaculé et aux yeux d'or terrifiant. La louve bondit et fonça sur ses adversaires pour les réduire en pièce. Je fus le seul encore debout. Le massacre étant finis, la louve vint s'assoir sur un rocher trônant dans la vallée. Elle se mise à hurler dans la nuit, sous la lumière de la lune, comme pour appeler les siens.

…

Moi : Maman !

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Ma respiration était saccade. Je remarqua que j'étais dans un bain froid. Je me mis à trembler.

Nevra : Gaël ! Enfin !

Il m'attrapa comme si j'étais une femme et il me sortit de l'eau glacée pour m'entourait d'une serviette chaude. J'étais frigorifié. Nevra vint poser une seconde serviette sur moi.

Nevra : Tu vas bien… ?! Je t'en prie répond-moi !

Moi : Ma…Ma mère…

Nevra : Ta mère ? Gaël ta mère est…

Moi : Elle n'est pas morte !

Nevra : Quoi ?!

Moi : J'ai eus une vision ! Elle…Elle a combattu mais elle est toujours vivante !

Nevra : Calmes-toi tu délires…

Moi : Pas du tout… Je suis sérieux ! Il faut…Il faut que je retourne au village des sorciers !

Nevra : Minutes papillon, tu viens de me faire un malaise donc tu restes ici pour l'instant !

Moi : Mais Nevra !

Nevra : Il n'y a pas de « mais » !

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?!

Nevra : Je ne veux pas que tu ailles seuls…Je viendrais avec toi idiot !

Dit-il en me donnant une pichenette sur le front. Mon visage s'illumina d'un coup dévoilant un grand sourire.

Nevra : Je t'aime.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement. Je fis passer mes bras autour de ses épaules pour partager le baiser encore plus.

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime…

A suivre…


	149. Chapter 149

Quelques semaines étaient passées et durant ce temps, nous avions préparé notre expédition vers le village des sorciers. Il n'y avait que les meilleurs qui participait à l'expédition : Nevra, Valkyon, Ezarel, Kalya, Miiko, Jamon, Moi et Mavis…Car elle avait absolument voulu nous accompagner. Quant à Graham et Salem, je les avais confiés à Eweleïn, Yhkar et Alajéa. Alys et Mint ? Ils étaient aussi de la partie. Ils étaient justement en train de me regarder pendant que je préparait mon Rawist sur lequel j'allais monter avec Mavis, qui elle, était en train de faire son inventaire.

Moi : As-tu oublié quelque chose ?

Mavis : Non ! Tout est bon pour moi !

Moi : Tu te rends compte que ce sera peut-être dangereux.

Mavis : Je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis courageuse !

Jamon : Et forte ! Mavis très forte combat car Jamon avoir entrainé elle !

Moi : Merci Jamon.

Celui-ci retourna à ses occupations. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, quand tout fut prêt, je fis monter Mavis sur le Rawist puis, j'alla vers Nevra. Dieu qu'il était beau en tenue de combat. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il s'avança vers moi.

Nevra : Tout est près de ton côté ?

Moi : Oui…J'ai…J'ai encore du mal à croire que je vais pouvoir y retourner.

Nevra : Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu le choix, tu nous as littéralement tous harcelés pour qu'on accepte et utilisé ton visage en pleurs n'était vraiment pas du jeu car tu sais que tu es irrésistible comme ça.

Dit-il en me caressant la joue avant de m'embrasser vivement pour que je puisse retourner avec Mavis. Je m'installa sur le Rawist avec elle qui était derrière moi puis on alla jusqu'à la grande porte. Beaucoup de gens nous regardaient de leur balcon lorsque l'on s'avança dans la rue principale et quand on arriva à la grande porte, les gardes nous ouvrir sans discuter.

Moi : Accroches-toi bien Mavis.

A peine nous avions passé les portes que l'on accéléra le rythme en passant au galop. Les Rawist dévalaient tous la pente jusqu'à ce qu'on s'enfonce dans la forêt où on alla encore plus vite. Kalya et moi étions les meneurs puisque nous savions où se trouver le village et lorsque nous avions des petits trous de mémoire, j'utilisais un sort de direction qui nous ramenait sur la bonne route…Enfin…Il n'y avait pas vraiment de route dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt. C'est justement à ce moment-là que l'on commença à ralentir car nous n'étions sures de rien ici. A vrai dire, quelque chose ne m'inspirer pas confiance mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi. Je lança un regard sérieux à Kalya qui me le rendis. Nous nous étions compris. On leva les bras tout en prononçant une incantation qui fit apparaitre une bulle de protection tout autour des nous. De cette manière, nous étions tous protéger. Je crois que nous avions eu raison de créer cette bulle car je voyais de loin de petites créatures qui avaient eu l'air d'avoir de mauvaise intention avant que l'on ne se protège. Du coup, elles étaient partie.

Miiko : Gaël ! Où en sommes-nous ?!

Moi : Nous sommes presque arrivés ! Encore à peu près une heure de route !

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, au bout d'une heure, je reconnus l'endroit où je m'étais littéralement fait berner en tombant dans le trou qui était toujours là. Cette fois je l'évita soigneusement et on suivit Kalya car c'était elle qui connaissait le chemin pour descendre « en douceur ». Plus nous avancions, plus je sentais une aura magique dont la pression augmentait. Je n'étais pas le seul à le sentir, Kalya et Mavis avaient la même expression que moi sur le visage. Pour nous, l'air était devenu lourd. Je me rappela soudain d'une chose, un conseil que ma mère m'avait donné « suis ton cœur »… J'espère que c'est en faisant ça que je pourrais te retrouver maman…

Kalya : Gaël.

Je quitta mes pensées avant de regarder Kalya.

Kalya : On y est.

Je regarda autour de moi. J'avais toujours ce sentiment de joie mais aussi de peur…La verrais-je ? Que dirait-elle ? Nous accepterait-elle ? Je n'en savais rien et c'est ce qui me faisait-peur…Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse.

Nevra : Ça ira, on fera notre possible pour la retrouver.

Moi : Quoi ?

Nevra : Arrête, je sais très bien que tu penses à ta mère.

Il avait deviné…

Nevra : Allez, descend.

Il m'aida à descendre de ma monture, il aida aussi Mavis. Mon regard se posa sur les autres, tous semblaient ébahit devant la beauté des ruines. Je ne m'attarda pas, je pris mes affaires et me dirigea vers le grand arbre en compagnie de Mint et Alys qui s'étaient montré très sages jusque-là.

Mavis : Maman ! Attends ! Je viens !

Je me retourna pour la voir arriver elle et sa petite épée qui trônait dans son dos. Elle était à croquer.

Kalya : Nous aussi on vient !

Je vis également arriver : Kalya, Miiko et Nevra.

Miiko : Les autres construisez le campement et restez-là pour surveiller les familiers !

Décidément, son instinct de chef ne la quitté jamais.

A suivre…


	150. Chapter 150

Nous avancions encore et encore dans ses ruines. Rien n'avait changé depuis notre dernière visite. Il y avait même mon escalier de glace. La seule différence est que cette fois, nous avions parcouru bien plus de salle. Cela faisait tout drôle de revoir ça. Même le plafond étoilé était toujours là, c'était si beau. Mavis aussi semblait émerveillée. Elle ne cessait de regarder partout et elle était curieuse de tout. Miiko et Nevra n'étaient pas en reste. Eux aussi étaient bouche bée devant tant de magie regroupée dans un même endroit. Kalya, elle était comme moi, assez peu surprise. A vrai dire, nous étions surtout inquiets. A chaque pièce que nous fouillons, nous espérions trouver une trace de nos parents. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien.

Actuellement, nous étions en train de parcourir les passerelles qui se trouvaient autour de l'arbre. Toujours rien. Finalement, nous étions rentrés bredouilles de notre expédition. A notre retour, les autres avaient déjà installé le campement. Juste au pied de l'arbre. Nous nous étions tous installé autour d'un feu pour leur expliquer ce que nous avions faits puis nous avions mangé un peu avant d'aller nous coucher. Chacun avait pris son petit coin, ou presque. Nevra et moi nous nous étions regroupé autour de Mavis pour la protégée en cas de danger. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de faire le guet puisque Kalya et moi avions créé une barrière avec des amulettes magiques comme Yadera nous l'avait apprise. Comme quoi, son entrainement aura été utile.

Il avait beau faire nuit noire, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Pour moi, c'était impossible. Je me contentais de regarder Mavis emmitouflé près de Nevra qui la tenait contre lui. Ils étaient mignons. N'arrivant pas à m'endormir, je quitta ma couverture et me leva. Mon regard se posa sur les autres qui semblaient dormir contrairement à moi, qui marchais tranquillement parmi les endormis. Alors que je faisais les cent pas autour du feu, j'entendis au loin un bruit de branches qui s'était brisée sous le poids de quelque chose. Je fléchis les jambes et prépara de quoi faire fuir un éventuel ennemi. Mes fameuses flammes bleues devraient suffirent. Je regarda autour de moi pour trouver la cause du bruit. Même ma vision nocturne ne semblait pas être assez forte pour déceler les formes d'aussi loin. Néanmoins, je voyais de drôles d'ombres se mouvoir. Je plissa les yeux…Cela se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je quitta le champ de protection et lança une attaque très forte pour dissuader ces choses de s'approcher. De nombreuses flammes bleues entourent le campement.

Croyant que j'en avais finis avec ces ennemis inconnus, je voulus retourner à l'intérieur du champ de protection mais lorsque je fus sur le point de le traverser Je fus attraper.

Moi : Ahhh !

Je hurla. Je tomba en avant. La chose me tirait par la cheville.

Moi : Lâche-moi sale monstre !

Je tenter de me débattre contre une chose que je ne voyais même pas. J'étais face contre terre et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire.

Moi : Au secours !

Miiko : Gaël !

Je vis Miiko se lever rapidement pour accourir vers moi. Elle attrapa ma main et tira.

Miiko : C'est quoi ce monstre !?

Moi : J'en sais rien !

Miiko : Jamon !

Celui-ci arriva en courant, traversa le champ de protection avec l'arme à la main pour tenter d'attaquer la bête mais celle-ci me tira d'un coup et voulu s'enfuir avec moi. Je lança un sort qui gela mes mains qui s'accrochèrent au sol. Je tentais tous les coups possibles et inimaginables pour ne pas bouger mais la chose avait de la force.

Nevra : Gaël !

Mavis : Maman !

J'eus un moment d'inattention en voyant Mavis vouloir quitter le champ de protection. Je tendis la main vers elle.

Moi : Mavis ! Non !

Nevra la rattrapa pour la garder dans le champ de protection. Je la voyais pleurer et c'était fort pénible…C'était trop pour moi…

Moi : Dégage de là ! Sale bête !

Sans hésiter, je me transforma et pris ma forme de lycanthrope. La chose me lâcha et je put lui faire face. Je grognais comme jamais mais lorsque je vis la bête en question, j'eus un moment d'arrêt.

Miiko : Gaël ! Combat bon sang !

Je ne pouvais pas…

Mavis : Maman !

Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal…

Nevra : Gaël ! Attention !

Cette créature massive, à la fourrure blanche comme la neige et aux yeux d'or… Je l'avais enfin retrouvée… « La louve maudite »…

A suivre…


	151. Chapter 151

Elle était là face à moi aussi puissante belle soit-elle. Je le sentais…Je le sentais que c'était elle ! Mon cœur me le disait ! J'étais persuadée que cette louve était ma mère. C'est bien pour ça que je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer. J'hésita à reprendre ma forme originale mais lorsque je la vis courir vers moi…

Miiko : Gaël !

Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle en train de me mordre au niveau de la nuque. On dirait…On dirait qu'elle voulait m'arracher la peau… !

Kalya : Attention !

D'un coup, la louve fut éjectée par une puissante boule de feu. J'en profita pour me relever. Je regarda Kalya qui était entourée de ses flammes, prête à en découdre.

Kalya : Gaël ! Je sais à quoi tu penses mais notre priorité est de rester en vie ! Si nous la battons, peut-être que nous pourrons discuter avec elle !

Elle avait raison. Vivre était important et je ne pouvais perdre pour Mavis. Je me mis donc à foncer vers la louve en montrant les crocs, prêt à attaquer. Elle revint à la charge. Cette fois, je ne me laissa pas faire. Je lui mordis les pattes. Elle donna un énorme coup de crocs dans mon flanc. Nous nous battions à force égale. Nous n'entendions que nos propres cris de douleur à la façon des loups. Ne nous mordions comme des bêtes mais alors que je croyais la tenir, elle me donna un violent coup au niveau des yeux. Je hurla comme jamais. Je voulus l'expulser mais pas moyen. Je me débattis mais je venais de perdre, je venais de perdre le combat mais aussi mon énergie. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de reprendre ma vraie apparence. La louve en profita pour m'attraper dans sa gueule et m'emmena. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut les cris de Mavis en pleure. Après ça, je ferma les yeux…Ou dû moins…Mon œil car j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu l'autre…

…

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où j'étais…Ni même dans quel état j'étais…Je savais juste que j'étais vivant mais j'avais mal partout. De plus, je sentais des odeurs et j'entendais du bruit et je sentais quelque chose me toucher. Plusieurs images se mélangèrent dans ma tête…En particulier la torture. D'un coup, je me mis à me débattre et à hurler.

Moi : Ne…Ne me touchez pas !

? : Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! Vos blessures !

Aussitôt, on me maîtrisa. J'avais peur comme jamais. Qui était ses gens et qu'allaient-ils me faire ?!

? : Jeune homme ! Détendez-vous ! Vous êtes parmi les vôtres…Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

Moi : La…Lâchez-moi…Qui êtes-vous… ? Et pourquoi je ne vois rien ?!

? : Vous avez eu affaire à sa Majesté alors qu'elle était sous…L'emprise de ses pouvoirs…

Alors que j'étais en train de paniquer. On me redressa. Une douleur me pris vivement, ce qui me fit hurler.

? : Vos organes ne sont pas touchés ! Vous avez eu une sacrée chance ! Pour votre œil, tout ira mieux dans quelques jours, pour l'instant mieux vaut le garder fermé et pour l'autre, nous allons vous le découvrir…

Ce qu'ils firent. En effet, je ne pus qu'ouvrir un seul œil mais ma vision fut quelque peu embrouillée quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle fut plus ou moins nette, je pus voir des formes. Des gens…La première chose que je vis, fut un vieillard avec de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe qui avait l'air sans fin.

? : Celui-ci va parfaitement bien visiblement ! Enchanté mon garçon, je me nomme Maelon ! Je suis un vieux druide guérisseur mais aussi sorcier !

Moi : Hein ?

Maelon : Ben oui ! Cela se voit non ? Cheveux blancs, yeux dorés ! Comme vous !

Je le regarda avec un grand œil rond et la bouche surement ouverte…Enfin, je réagis à sa phrase.

Moi : QUOI ?!

Nous avions dû m'entendre à des kilomètres. Je recula de surprise et tomba du lit sur lequel j'étais et je ne m'arrêta pas là, j'aurais voulu fuir mais lorsque je me retourna je fus face à un colosse qui avait lui aussi les cheveux blancs et les yeux dorés. Je changea aussitôt de direction et alla vers la fenêtre en espérant pouvoir sauter de là.

Maelon : Gorgon ! Rattrape-le ou il va mourir ce fou !

Je vis le colosse arriver vers moi, j'hésita quelque peu à sauter mais je le fis, il n'était pas question que je reste là. Je tendis les mains vers le sol et récita une incantation haut un fort pour faire apparaitre un toboggan de glace que me fis glisser jusqu'à terre sans problème. Après ça, je me mis à courir un peu partout malgré mes blessures qui me faisaient atrocement mal. Plus je courais, plus je voyais de gens qui me ressemblaient. Tous avaient de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux d'or.

Moi : Non de l'Oracle ! Où suis-je ?!

Je courais comme jamais bien que je sois à pied nu. La seule chose qui me rester était mon pantalon mais je m'en fichais, il fallait que je m'éloigne pour pouvoir réfléchir à la situation. Il fallait aussi que je retrouve mes amis. Alors que je réfléchissais, je rentra dans quelqu'un…

Moi : P…Pardon !

Je recula et regarda à qui j'avais à faire…C'était une très jolie fille… Je m'arrêta quelques secondes devant elle mais ce fut cet arrêt qui me valut un kidnapping. Le colosse m'avait rattrapé.

Moi : Lâche-moi sale brute ! Venez m'aider ! Nevra !

A suivre…


	152. Chapter 152

Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourré ? Cette bande de fous m'avait carrément mis dans une cellule ! Bon…Au moins, il y avait le minimum, un lit, et un point d'eau mais rien de cela ne m'intéressez. J'étais juste en train de m'agiter comme un idiot dans la cellule en jetant des sorts sur la porte mais rien ne fonctionner et plus je m'énervais, plus le sol gelé. Comme l'autre fois dans mon salon à cause de Nevra. Je…Je me demandais ce qui leur était arrivé…Sont-ils toujours tous ensemble ou ils furent eux aussi kidnapper ? Je n'en savais rien…Je m'inquiétais et c'est cette inquiétude qui était la cause de la baisse de température dans ma cellule…Ce qui semblait fortement déranger le garde qui me surveillait.

? : Hey le mioche ! Arrête de tout geler !

Je me fichais bien de ce qu'il pouvait dire actuellement, la seule chose qui me préoccupait était de sortir d'ici pour retrouver mes amis sauf que l'autre me déranger dans mon raisonnement a force de hurler.

? : Tapette ! Fais remonter la température !

Je me retourna vers lui et m'approcha de la porte. Je posa mes mains sur les barreaux et leva les yeux vers l'autre assis sur son tabouret.

Moi : Un conseil, ferme là gros porc et si t'est pas content, t'a qu'à me faire sortir…Donc maintenant tais-toi ou je sors de cette cellule pour venir t'arracher les parties intimes et te les foutre dans la gorge…

Mon côté femme enceinte colérique n'avait pas encore complètement disparue donc c'était normal que je réagisse comme ça… Le gros tas de graisse finit par la boucler après mes menaces et donc je pu congeler ma cellule autant que je le voulais. Je fis les cent pas tout en réfléchissant à un plan jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau interrompu.

? : Aalana ! Sors d'ici ! Y'a un fou !

Moi : Le fou te dit d'aller te faire foutre…

Aalana : C'est justement ce « fou » que je suis venu voir.

Lorsque la fille arriva, je la reconnus aussitôt avec sa fleur dans les cheveux. C'était celle que j'avais bousculée. Elle s'approcha de moi.

Aalana : Bonjour, je suis désolé de te déranger mais je tenais à venir me présenter. Je suis Aalana.

Drôle d'endroit pour des présentations mais bon…Elle semblait gentille.

Moi : Mon nom c'est Gaël.

Aalana : Oh ! Tu as le même prénom que le prince !

Moi : Quelle coïncidence…

Aalana : Le seul problème…C'est que personne ne l'a jamais connu.

Moi : Vraiment… ?

Aalana : Oui, il est mort bébé lors de la guerre…Je suis étonné que tu ne le sache pas…

Moi : Je ne vis pas ici à la base.

Aalana : Oh ! Vraiment ? Où vis-tu ?

Moi : Je…Je voyage…

Aalana : Ça doit être génial mais comment as-tu atterri ici ?

Moi : J'allais justement te demander si c'était une coutume de kidnapper les gens ici car cela fait deux fois que je me fais emmener de force quelque part.

Aalana : Alors c'est toi que la reine à prise ?!

Moi : On dirait bien…

Aalana : Bizarre…D'habitude, elle ne sort jamais de sa chambre…Surtout dans sa période…

Moi : Sais-tu quand ils vont me relâcher ?

Aalana : Surement ce soir si tu te comportes bien !

Moi : J'espère car quand je reste trop longtemps dans un petit espace je…Enfin…Je suis un peu claustrophobe ! Quand je me sens à l'étroit je gèle tout !

Aalana : Mon dieu ! Alors, ne reste pas ici ! Vite, fais le sortir !

Dit-elle en s'adressant au tas de graisse qui bougea justement celle-ci pour venir m'ouvrir. Aalana m'attrapa par la main et m'emmena rapidement à l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour être libre…Enfin, au moins j'avais une alliée plutôt sympathique malgré sa naïveté. Une fois dehors, on alla s'installer quelque part.

Aalana : Raconte-moi tout !

Moi : Hein ?

Aalana : Le monde extérieur ! C'est comment ?! Tu…Tu as une maison ?! Une famille ?!

Elle semblait terriblement curieuse. On dirait qu'elle n'était jamais sorti.

Moi : Le monde extérieur…Eh bien…C'est normal et oui j'ai une maison et une famille.

Aalana : Comment est ta femme ? C'est aussi une sorcière ? Et tu as des enfants ?

Moi : Trois enfants et mon compagnon est un vampire.

Cette révélation fit apparaitre un énorme blanc dans la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'Aalana se mette à me fuir du regard car elle avait les joues rouges.

Aalana : Tu…Tu aimes un homme… ?

Moi : Il y a quelque chose de mal à ça ?

Aalana : Non ! Non ! Je…Je me demande juste comment tu as faits pour avoir des enfants…Vous…Vous faites ce genre de chose ?

Moi : Ne rentre pas dans ce genre de sujet s'il te plaît.

Aalana : Pardon…C'est juste que je n'ai jamais rencontré d'homme qui en aime un autre.

Moi : Ça existe pourtant et j'ai eu des jumeaux de façon « naturelle » grâce à un sort qui m'a transformé en femme durant neuf mois et pour ma fille ainée, nous l'avons adoptée dans…Des situations délicates…

Aalana : Je vois…J'aimerais bien les rencontrer ! Où sont-ils ?

Moi : Justement, même moi je ne le sais pas…La reine m'a enlevé devant leurs yeux.

Aalana : Mais c'est horrible ! Vient !

Moi : Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Aalana : Voir la reine voyons !

A suivre…


	153. Chapter 153

Elle voulait m'emmener voir la reine… Ma mère…Mais ça je ne lui avais pas dit, je gardais ça pour moi, du moins pour l'instant. Nous parcourions de longs couloirs qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'ancien village. Actuellement, je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais. Le surplus de magie dans l'air était étouffant. J'espérais que ma mère allait me reconnaitre et qu'elle allait accepter de me parler. De toute façon, il le fallait bien sinon je n'hésiterais pas à partir pour retrouver les autres. Nevra et Mavis me manquer terriblement…Tout comme Graham et Salem… Je me demandais si les filles s'en sortaient avec eux.

Aalana : Gaël ?

Aalana me fit revenir à la réalité. J'avais à nouveau failli lui rentré dedans lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée. Décidément, c'était une manie.

Aalana : On y est.

En effet. Nous étions face à une énorme porte sur laquelle Aalana n'hésita pas à toquer. On entendit un léger « oui ». Aalana rentra la première, je n'osa pas tout de suite rentrer. Aalana du venir me chercher. Une fois dans la chambre, je ne vis personne jusqu'à ce que quelque chose sorte de derrière un paravent. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bon. Elle était là. De très longs cheveux blancs, des yeux d'ors…Elle était si belle que j'en tremblais de tout mon être.

Aalana : Majesté, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais je voulais vous parler de Gaël, ce garçon ici présent.

Aalana baissa la tête. J'en fis autant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se contenta de marcher vers nous. Je fermis les yeux par peur lorsque soudain, je sentis un doux contact contre ma joue. Elle me fit relever la tête.

Kalysta : Tu me fais penser à lui…

Je ne sus quoi répondre. La seule chose qui vint fut une larme qui coula le long de ma joue. Elle se mise à me serrer contre elle. Je sentais sa main dans mes cheveux.

Kalysta : Je t'ai enfin retrouvé…

Ça y est, j'éclata en sanglots. Je ne put m'empêcher de passer mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer un peu plus contre moi. C'était donc ça la chaleur maternelle ? Que c'était bon…

Moi : Ma…Maman…

J'arrivais à peine à parler. J'étais en larmes. Elle se recula doucement pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle aussi pleuré.

Kalysta : Mon petit garçon…

Elle passa son doigt sous mon œil pour ôter la larme qui faisait peu à peu son apparition. Puis, elle regarda mon autre œil. Ses doigts passèrent doucement sur ma joue avant de remonter sur le bandeau.

Kalysta : Pardonne-moi…Je…Je n'ai pas su me contrôler…

Moi : Ce n'est pas grave…Tu…Tu es là… ! Tu es vraiment là… !

Kalysta : Je suis fière de toi, tu as suivi ton cœur…

Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Kalysta : Je croyais ne jamais te revoir…

Aalana : Ma…Majesté ? Que ce passe t-il… ?

Aalana semblait perturbé. Ma mère se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kalysta : Aalana, nous avons retrouvé notre futur roi.

Aalana : Comment ça ?! Attendez…Vous voulez dire que Gaël est… ! Gaël tu es… !

Kalysta : Le prince disparu !

Annonça ma mère avec joie. Aalana me sauta littéralement au cou.

Aalana : Petit cachotier ! Une minute…Je suis rentré dans le prince tout à l'heure ! Pardonnez-moi majesté !

Moi : Pas de ça entre nous Aalana, après tout tu m'as fait sortir de ma cellule.

Aalana : Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Bon, je vous laisse ! Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde !

Elle s'en alla en courant. Quant à moi, je me tourna vers ma mère qui ne s'était toujours pas remise du choc émotionnel. Lorsqu'elle fut à peu près calmée, on alla s'installer sur le bord de son lit.

Moi : J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !

Kalysta : Avant toute chose…La…La jeune fille qui était au camp tout à l'heure, celle aux cheveux blancs…

Moi : C'était Kalya.

Kalysta : Ta…Ta sœur… ?

Moi : Eh oui, nous nous sommes retrouvés !

Kalysta : Quel bonheur ! Il faut que j'aille la chercher !

Moi : Maman attend ! Il n'y a pas qu'elle !

Kalysta : Comment ça ?

Moi : Je…Enfin…Il y a mes amis là-bas et ma famille !

Kalysta : Ta famille ?

Moi : C'est une longue histoire… Mais s'il te plaît, ils font qu'ils viennent aussi ! C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu te retrouver ! Je t'en prie…J'ai besoin de les voir, ils croient surement que je suis mort !

Kalysta : Bien…Je vais envoyer des gardes les chercher.

Moi : C'est vrai ?

Kalysta : Je te dois bien cela après ce que je t'ai faits…Je m'en excuse encore…

Moi : Maman…Le plus important c'est que maintenant, nous soyons ensemble.

A suivre…


	154. Chapter 154

Il était très tard. Le village était éclairé par des fleurs magiques reposant tout autour des arbres pour guider les sorciers dans le noir malgré nos visions nocturnes. Je regardais diverses scènes comme des enfants rentrant chez eux et des couples heureux. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il était devenu de mon fiancé et de mes enfants. J'y songeais, là, assis sur la rambarde du balcon. Ma mère, la reine, avait envoyé des troupes chercher mes amis. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu me joindre à eux vu l'état de mes blessures. En particulier mon œil dont ont changé le bandage toute les trois heures et pour ce qui était des blessures sur mon torse et mes hanches, c'était toutes les heures qu'il fallait les changer. C'était Maelon qui s'en occupait, vous savez ? Le vieux druide. Nous avions eu l'occasion de mieux nous présenter et celui-ci fut l'un des plus heureux d'apprendre que j'étais le prince disparu. Aalana m'avait quitté il y a peu pour aller dormir car j'avais appris qu'elle était la dame de compagnie de ma mère. Je pensais justement à elle…Que j'étais contente de la voir en vrai et pas en songe malgré nos retrouvailles peu…Conventionnelles…En revanche, je n'avais toujours pas vu mon père…Alors que je réfléchissais à la chose, j'entendis des bruits de pas très discret. Je me retourna brusquement, prêt à me défendre avec ma glace mais lorsque je vis sa fine silhouette, je me calma aussitôt.

Kalysta : Pardonne-moi de t'avoir effrayé.

Moi : Ce n'est rien…C'est à moi de m'excuser pour…

Kalysta : Tu n'as rien à te reprocher en ce qui concerne tes pouvoirs.

Elle s'approcha de moi et vint se mettre au balcon pour admirer la vue, je vins la rejoindre.

Kalysta : J'étais pareille à ton âge, je paraissais froide et réservée mais en réalité, j'étais une vraie teigne !

Moi : Yadera me l'a raconté.

Kalysta : Yadera ? Tu l'as rencontré ?

Moi : Bien sur, tout comme Kalya. Elle nous a entrainés comme elle l'a fait pour toi et papa. J'y pense…Où est-il ?

Kalysta : Ton…Ton père…

Elle détourna le regard le plus possible. Le mien se posa sur ses mains agrippées à la rambarde du balcon qui commençait à geler doucement sous ses doigts fins.

Moi : Maman… ?

Je tendis doucement la main vers son épaule, c'est à ce moment qu'elle se retourna, le visage plein de larmes. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle me serra contre elle. J'avais compris…Mon père n'était plus de ce monde…

Kalysta : Il…Il est mort au combat comme un vrai héros mais c'est sa bonté qui lui a fait défaut.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Kalysta : Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus malheureusement… Je viens de te retrouver et je ne tiens pas à te perdre comme j'ai jadis perdu ton père…Le phénix était quelqu'un de bon, de trop bon alors que moi…J'ai fuis pour vous mettre à l'abri et lorsque j'ai tenté de retourner aider votre père, il était trop tard…

Elle était en larmes. Elle s'écroula au sol en pleure. Je me mis à sa hauteur et la serra contre moi.

Moi : Tu n'es plus seule…Maintenant tu as ton fils, bientôt ta fille et tu as même des petits enfants !

Kalysta : Co…Comment ça ?

Moi : Tu verras, la seule chose que j'ai à te dire c'est que tu n'es plus seule, tu as ta famille et nous protégerons les uns les autres désormais !

Elle me regarda quelques instants sans rien dire avant de se mettre à rire.

Kalysta : On croirait entendre ton cher père !

Je souris. Après ce moment fort en émotions, on discuta un peu plus avant d'entendre du bruit. On regarda par-dessus le balcon, c'était les gardes qui étaient revenus, avec mes amis en plus ! Sans hésiter, j'alla dévaler les escaliers et sortis de l'arbre pour aller les rejoindre. Lorsque je sortis du gigantesque chêne, je les vis sourire. En particulier lui, il lâcha son sac, couru malgré les interdictions des gardes et me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser passionnément. A ce moment-ci, ce fut moi qui me mit à pleurer de bonheur. Le bonheur de le retrouver. Il m'embrassa encore et encore, une larme couler de son œil. Il me serra contre lui.

Nevra : J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour de bon…

Moi : Je l'ai cru aussi…Je suis si heureux de te voir…

Nevra : Et tes blessures ? Comment vont-elles ?

Moi : On s'est bien occupé de moi, ne t'en fais pas…Dis-moi, où est Mavis ?

Nevra : Dans les bras de Jamon.

Je le laissa doucement pour rejoindre Jamon en courant. Mavis était dans ses bras, entourer d'une couverture. Elle dormait.

Jamon : Mavis s'être beaucoup inquiété pour Gaël.

Il me la confia délicatement et c'est avec la plus grande tendresse du monde que je la serra dans mes bras. Je continuais de pleurer tellement j'étais soulagé. Peu à peu, je sentais quelque chose bouger. Elle se réveillait.

Mavis : Ma…Maman… ?

Moi : Maman est là ma chérie…

Je la serra un peu plus contre moi.

Moi : Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire aussi peur…Je t'aime Mavis…

Mavis : Je t'aime aussi Maman…

A suivre…


	155. Chapter 155

Tout allez mieux maintenant puisque j'avais retrouvé mes deux amours. Nous avions même pu faire les présentations entre mes amis et ma mère. Celle-ci fut très contente de rencontrer Nevra et Mavis, nous lui avions également parlé de Salem et Graham. Elle fut tout émue de savoir qu'elle était grand-mère. Après les présentations, Nevra et moi avions couché Mavis dans la chambre qui me fut attribuée. Puis, nous étions partis rejoindre les autres qui parler dans une salle ressemblant à une taverne. Il n'y avait personne apars eux. On alla s'assoir, je me mis près de Miiko, Nevra resta à côté de moi.

Miiko : Alors…Tu avais raison…

Moi : Il semblerait, comment les gardes vous ont trouvé ?

Ezarel : On ne sait pas vraiment, ils sont apparus devant nous comme des fantômes et nous ont téléporté jusqu'ici.

Nevra : Je me demande dans quelle partie de la forêt nous sommes.

Moi : Il y a surement plusieurs possibilités : un sort mirage, la téléportation donc nous serions très loin de là où nous croyons être ou un sort dimension. Vu la quantité de magie ici, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que nous soyons dans un « monde parallèle ».

Ezarel : Hein ? Attends, on est plus à Eel ?!

Moi : Ce que je veux dire c'est que les sorciers ont dû créer une sorte bulle protectrice dont l'entrée ne serait accessible que pas téléportation et à mon avis, il n'y a que les sorciers qui peuvent passer vu ce qui s'est passé il y a longtemps.

Jamon : Gaël très intelligent.

Moi : Merci Jamon.

Miiko : C'est une très bonne hypothèse et elle tient la route puisqu'on nous a emmenés ici par téléportation.

Moi : Oui…J'y pense, où est Kalya ?

Valkyon : Elle est avec ta mère.

Moi : Je devrais peut-être allez la rejoindre…Je…J'ai appris quelque chose de peu réjouissant…

Nevra : Quoi ?

Moi : Mon père est bel et bien mort.

Miiko : Désolé…

Moi : Ce n'est rien…Je…Je m'en doutais un peu mais je suis déçu de ne l'avoir jamais connu qu'en rêve…

Ezarel : En rêve ?

Moi : C'est une longue histoire…Je vais aller chercher Kalya avant que l'on ne commence à manger et je vais en profiter pour aller voir Mavis.

Nevra : Tu veux que j'y aille ?

Moi : Ça ira, merci.

Je l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la table et de parcourir à nouveau les longs couloirs et les grands escaliers qui me menèrent jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Mavis. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je la vis debout. Elle regardait partout.

Mavis : Maman !

Elle courut vers moi et sauta dans mes bras.

Moi : Coucou ma chérie.

Je la serra contre moi et l'embrassa un peu partout en la chatouillant au passage.

Moi : Allez, on va aller chercher Kalya.

Mavis : Oui ! Tata Kalya !

Je me mis à sourire. Après ça, on quitta la chambre. Je la garda dans mes bras, après tout c'était un poids plume. On parcourut un couloir et on descendit un escalier avant d'apercevoir Kalya.

Mavis : Tata Kalya !

Celle-ci se retourna. Malgré la distance, je vis ses yeux légèrement rouges. Elle devait avoir pleuré. On s'approcha d'elle.

Moi : Ça va… ?

Kalya : Elle me la dit.

Moi : Désolé…

Kalya : C'est rien…Au moins, il nous reste notre mère !

Dit-elle avec un sourire très léger, voire forcé.

Moi : Tu veux aller dormir un peu ?

Kalya : Non, je vais manger un morceau et je vais boire, ça passera.

Moi : Evite de boire devant Mavis alors que tu as toujours ton corps d'enfant…

Kalya : Je vais pas me priver de boisson dans ce genre de moment mon cher !

Moi : Oui, oui…On verra ça…

A suivre…


	156. Chapter 156

La soirée fut plus ou moins mouvementée. Kalya avait bien bue, Mavis avait regardé partout. Nevra ne m'avait plus lâché car il avait peur qu'il m'arrive à nouveau quelque chose. Il était très tard. On nous avait donné des chambres. Actuellement, Nevra, Mavis et moi dormions dans le même lit qui par chance, était très grand. J'étais le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil, comme à chaque fois. C'était pénible. Très pénible. Je regardais le plafond étoilé qui dégageait une forte aura magique. C'était justement ça qui m'empêchait de dormir. Je ne supportais pas cet air étouffant. Je n'avais qu'une envie, user ma magie pour absorber celle de la pièce pour que celle-ci soit plus aérée. C'était tentant mais je n'avais aucune envie de bouger de mon lit. Pour passer le temps, je regardais Mint et Alys coucher sur un énorme coussin au coin de la pièce et je m'amusais en faisais apparaitre des flocons volant dans la chambre. Je les faisais tourner au-dessus de moi. Cela m'apaisait et m'endormait peu à peu mais alors que j'étais sur le point de fermer les yeux. J'eus comme un flash back. De nombreuses images défilèrent dans ma tête comme mon rêve du bal des sorciers…J'eus une révélation, mes rêves étaient toujours des sortes de vision de ma vie qui se réalisent. Alors pourquoi dans mon rêve, mon père était vivant ? Quelque chose me chiffonnait… Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose ne me plaisait pas dans cette histoire. Ma mère m'aurait-elle menti ? Non…Enfin…J'espérais… Pour l'heure, je n'avais à nouveau plus envie de dormir. Cette fois, je pensais aux garçons. Comment aller Graham et Salem ? Je croyais avoir une idée pour le savoir. Je me redressa et alla vers le miroir près du lit. Je posa mes mains dessus. Le verre se transforma en eau et celle-ci commença à m'absorbait. Un petit sort ne me ferait pas de mal. Je rentra dans le miroir et aussitôt, je me retrouva dans le quartier général, ou plus précisément dans une chambre. Surement celle d'Yhkar à en juger par les nombreux livres et la décoration colorée. Enfin, je les vis. Ils étaient là, couchés à deux avec les filles couchées près d'eux. Elles devaient avoir lutté contre le sommeil les pauvres. Je m'approcha pour les regarder d'un peu plus près. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais les toucher car pour eux, j'étais un mirage. Rassuré, je décida de partir pour retourner dans le monde réel.

…

Le jour s'était levé, nous aussi d'ailleurs. Nous étions prêts à attaquer la journée de pied ferme. En particulier moi, j'avais réussi à semer Nevra quelque temps pour découvrir un peu plus mon village. A chaque fois que je passer devant eux, les sorciers se baisser. J'étais terriblement gêné. Je n'assumais toujours pas mon titre. C'était compliqué de se retrouver prince du jour au lendemain. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire apars qu'ils devaient se relevé car il n'y avait pas besoin de faire tant de manières. Plus je me baladais dans le village, plus je remarquer certains détails. Aucun sorcier apar les gardes et Maelon n'utiliser leur magie et tous avait une marque étrange à l'arrière de la nuque. J'avais vérifié si je ne l'avais pas non plus, rien. C'était étrange. Intrigué, je continua ma route avant de me retrouver face à un lac bien clair. Il y avait une grande source de magie ici, c'était sûr. Malgré cela, j'avais envie de piquer une tête dedans. Je me demandais si c'était possible. Je tenterais cette nuit si je le peux. Alors que j'étais concentré sur l'eau, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourna, c'était Aalana qui courait dans ma direction.

Aalana : Coucou votre majesté !

Moi : Aalana…

Aalana : Je plaisante ! Alors Gaël, bien dormis ?

Moi : Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil à cause de cette magie étouffante.

Aalana : Tu trouves qu'elle est étouffante ? Ça n'a jamais dérangé personne ici pourtant ! Il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas aussi puissants que toi d'un autre côté ! Ha ha !

Moi : Aalana ?

Aalana : Oui ?

Moi : As-tu une marque dans la nuque ?

Aalana : Ben oui, comme tout le monde ici !

Moi : Vraiment ? Et…Pourquoi personne n'utilise jamais sa magie ?

Aalana : Disons que l'on faiblit très vite et nous ne sommes limités qu'à deux à trois sorts par jour ! C'est tout ?

Moi : Oui, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

Aalana : Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider mon bon prince ! Sur ce, je te laisse, je dois rejoindre la reine ! Bye-bye !

Je la regarda partir avec son sourire sur les lèvres. Après ça, je posa une dernière fois les yeux sur l'eau. Tout ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre… Il fallait que je trouve des réponses à mes questions avant de devenir fous. Je lâcha un dernier soupir avant de partir.

…

Je me baladais dans les couloirs. Je montais et descendais des escaliers sans fin. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur ces histoires de marques et de pertes de pouvoir. Pour cela, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose comme une bibliothèque ou une salle des archives. Je parcourais donc les nombreuses salles aussi vides d'utilité les unes que les autres. Juste des pièces, sans meubles. Il n'y avait rien. Alors que je continuais ma petite marche, je fus intercepté par des sorciers.

? : Majesté, vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas !

Moi : Et pourquoi ça ?

? : Ordre de la reine, Majesté !

Cela devenait bel et bien de plus en plus louche.

A suivre…


	157. Chapter 157

Aujourd'hui, j'avais découvert peu de chose sur le village des sorciers. Chaque fois que j'avais voulu allez quelque part, on m'en avait empêché. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais pas du tout. C'est comme si l'ont m'empêcher de découvrir une part de moi-même. J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de connaitre ces lieux pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie sans la guerre. Malheureusement, les gardes n'étaient pas de cet avis. Je ne supportais pas leur regard sur moi. Depuis le début du repas, il me regardait moi. C'était pénible. Nevra ne semblait pas le remarquait. Peut-être que j'étais en train de devenir fou ? Non… Je me sentais vraiment observé. Mon regard se porta sur ma mère. Elle mangeait paisiblement avec un air insouciant. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. J'étais le seul qui semblait perturbait. Je regarda Mavis, elle était comme d'habitude. En revanche, Nevra…Il ne m'accordait aucun regard. Pour mes amis, c'était la même chose. Ils avaient l'air vide. Aucune émotion ne s'affichait sur leur visage. S'en était assez. Je me leva.

Moi : Veillez m'excusez.

Ce fut mes derniers mots avant de partir. Agacé, j'alla dans ma chambre et une fois que je fus seul, je m'avachis sur le lit et ne cessa de regarder le sol. Je resta comme ça un moment avant que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Nevra.

Nevra : Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Moi : Je pourrais te retourner la question, en début d'après-midi tu me suivais partout et ce soir, tu me fuis du regard !

Sans rien dire, il s'approcha de moi et sans que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il me poussa sur le lit et m'embrassa. Après ça, il fit glisser ses lèvres jusque dans mon cou. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait l'air différent. J'aurais voulu le repousser mais rien à faire.

Nevra : Laisse-moi te faire l'amour.

Sans la moindre hésitation je lança un sort qui le propulsa du lit jusqu'au mur. Il tomba au sol. J'en profita pour reprendre une bonne défense. Du givre se dégagea aussitôt de mes mains.

Moi : Qui es-tu ?

Dis-je avec un ton froid. Il se releva et me regarda en souriant.

Nevra : Comment ça ? Mais c'est moi mon amour. N'es-tu pas heureux que je veuille m'occuper de toi ?

Moi : Tu n'es pas Nevra.

Nevra : Ne dis pas de sottise.

Moi : Nevra ne se jetterais pas sur moi de la sorte !

D'un coup, je lança une puissante attaque qui gela presque toute la pièce mais l'imposteur quand à lui, l'évita. Il se mit à rire avant de me sauter dessus. J'eus juste le temps d'esquiver avant de charger à nouveau en lançant un blizzard dans la pièce. J'en profita pour quitter la chambre et condamner la porte de celle-ci pour que la personne ne me suive pas. Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs comme un dingue et il n'y avait personne qui pourrait m'arrêter. Alors que je détalais dans les couloirs, j'aperçus une petite silhouette qui avait l'air paniqué. C'était Mavis !

Moi : Mavis !

D'un coup, elle hurla. Des gardes s'approchaient d'elle, prêt à attaquer. Sans attendre, je lança de puissants pics de glace sur les gardes qui atterrirent dans le mur. Ensuite, je gela le sol pour créer une patinoire qui m'aida à glisser vers Mavis à une vitesse incroyable. Je l'attrapa au vol et la prise dans mes bras. Elle était en larmes.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Mavis : Je…Je sais pas…D'un coup…Tout le monde est devenu méchant…

Moi : Tout le monde ?

Je leva les yeux. Au fond du couloir, se trouver Jamon et Miiko. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je changea aussitôt de chemin mais ils avaient décidé de nous poursuivre. Je créa un mur géant qui condamna le chemin derrière nous. Ils furent bloqués jusqu'à ce que Jamon donne un puissant coup dans le mur qui brisa celui-ci. J'accéléra la cadence mais ils étaient rapides.

Moi : Pas le choix ! Mavis, accroches-toi à mon dos !

Elle s'exécuta et en quelques secondes, je m'étais transformé en loup avec Mavis sur mon dos. Je courais et courais encore. Je parcourais les couloirs. Je leur avais échappé mais aussitôt, vint de nouveaux ennemis. Ezarel et Valkyon. Pas le temps de plaisanter. Je pris de l'élan et grâce à une puissante impulsion, je sauta au-dessus d'eux avant d'atterrir au sol avec aisance.

Mavis : Papa !

Je regarda droit devant moi. En effet, il était bien là. Il nous attendait muni d'une épée. Lorsque j'arriva près de lui. Je lui arracha son épée des mains en attrapant celle-ci avec ma mâchoire. D'un coup de dents puissantes, je brisa le métal pour le rendre inutilisable. S'en était trop. Je ne pouvais pas le blessé mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire. Je m'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de le quitter. Je savais ce qui n'allait pas et maintenant que j'étais au courant. Je me devais d'aller voir celle qui manipuler les ficelles et d'après moi, ce n'était personne d'autre que celle qui prétendait être ma mère.

A suivre…


	158. Chapter 158

Je courais à la vitesse de la lumière grâce à mes quatre pattes. Ma respiration commençait à se faire rude. Mavis s'accrochait désespérément à ma fourrure alors que j'esquivais toutes les attaques que nous lançaient nos poursuivants. Le sort de protection que j'avais lançait plus tôt n'avait pas tenu à cause de mon manque de concentration. En effet, j'étais toujours en alerte. D'un côté pouvait arriver une flèche et d'un autre, une boule de feu. Je ne devais en aucun cas risquer la vie de Mavis. Enfin, notre calvaire toucha à sa faim. Je défonça la porte en me jetant dessus et à peine rentré dans la pièce. Je repris forme humaine en prenant soin de faire apparaitre des vêtements sur mon corps dénudé.

Moi : Sors d'ici démon !

Aussitôt, ma mère sortie de derrière son paravent.

Kalysta : Qui a-t-il mon fils ? Y-a-t-il un problème ?

Moi : Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu n'es même pas ma mère !

Kalysta : Mais bien sûre que si, je suis ta mère.

Moi : Ne ment pas et qu'a tu fais à mes amis !? A ma famille !?

Kalysta : « Ta famille » ? C'est nous ta famille désormais...

Moi : Non…

Mavis : Maman…

Moi : Mavis, caches-toi…

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et je la recouvris d'un abri de glace fortifié. Après ça, je m'avança vers la chose prétendant être ma mère. Celle-ci affichait un grand sourire. De grandes flammes bleues se mirent à jaillir de mon corps.

Kalysta : Vas-tu donc attaquer ta pauvre mère ?

Moi : Ne pas avoir de pitié pour les menteurs, c'est ce que m'a appris Yadera.

Kalysta : Maudite femme, elle aurait mieux fait de crever comme tous les autres.

L'utilisation de ce langage montrait bien que cette femme n'était pas ma mère. C'est donc sans hésitation que je lança une boule de feu vers elle. Elle esquiva. D'un coup, on entendit un rire diabolique dans la pièce.

Kalysta : Ce n'est pas bien de traiter sa mère comme ça…

Moi : Tu es un démon ayant la capacité de prendre l'apparence d'une personne dont tu utilises l'énergie au lieu d'utiliser la tienne pour garder cette forme...

Kalysta : Bravo petit malin… Tu mériterais un gros câlin de maman.

Moi : Va chier sale bête…

D'un coup, je sauta sur la chose et l'attaqua. Je la plaqua au sol et lui brûla le bras. Elle cria. Je n'avais pas de pitié. J'étais en colère. Presque fou. J'en devenais même vulgaire.

Moi : Reprend ta vraie forme putain !

Kalysta : Dis le mot magique !

Moi : Crève !

Je le calcina comme jamais tout en enfonça mes ongles dans sa peau. Le givre poussait le long de mes doigts. Je me retrouver donc avec de grandes griffes qui pénétrait la peau de la chose qui reprenait peu à peu sa vraie forme sous le coup de la douleur.

Moi : Dis-moi où sont mes parents espèce d'ordure… !

La bête était immonde. Recouverte d'une peau noire, de grands yeux rouges, de cornes…C'était bien un démon…

? : Espèce de petit prince insolent !

La chose m'attrapa soudainement par la gorge et me renversa sous elle. Je la tenais toujours. Elle en faisait de même. Alors que je luttais contre la bête, j'entendis mon abri de glace craquer. Mavis voulait sortir. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de la chose avant. Je me mis donc à crier toutes les incantations les plus puissantes que je connaissais pour déployer tout mon potentiel. Il y avait également des incantations interdites mais au diable !

Moi : Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement bâtard !

Je sentais toute la puissance de ma magie monté en moi. Lorsque j'entendis la glace de l'abri tomber au sol. Je jeta un coup d'œil à Mavis. Mon regard fut aussitôt écarquiller. Un épais blizzard l'entourait. Ses cheveux volaient dans les airs et son regard était mauvais…Elle avait concentré toute sa magie…

Mavis : Ne touche pas à ma mère espèce de raclure…

Décidément, elle avait bel et bien mes manières mais son aide allait mettre précieuse. Pendant que la créature avait l'air concentrée sur Mavis, j'en profita pour la propulser au loin. Mavis couru me rejoindre. Je pris sa main et la regarda intensément.

Moi : Prête ?

Elle me répondit avec un hochement de tête des plus sérieux.

Moi : Sort numéro 666…Tu l'as appris grâce à mes livres, non ?

Mavis : Oui…

Moi : Alors, allons-y !

Sans la moindre hésitation, on se mit à réciter la fameuse incantation. Elle portait bien son nom. C'était l'un des sorts interdits les plus puissants et si l'ont combiné nos pouvoirs, il pouvait être dévastateur. Plus ont avancé dans la récitation plus l'air se faisait opprimé. La salle se décomposer peu à peu. La bête nous regardait, apeurée. Notre transformation était terminée. Nous ressemblions en tout point à des démons. Certaines parties de notre peau étaient noires, nos dents avaient poussé, tout comme nos ongles et nos cheveux, nous avions les yeux rouges et des cornes, des ailes et une queue étaient apparu sur nous. Même nos vêtements avaient des allures sataniques. Le sort du diable avait opéré. Nous étions en train de voler à un mètre du sol. Lorsque les dernières paroles s'échappèrent de nos lèvres, toute la magie que nous avions concentrée se déchargea dans un jet de flammes gigantesques atterrissant droit vers le démon. Celui-ci fut recouvert par les flammes qui dévorèrent peu à peu son corps. Le mur derrière lequel il se trouvait, fut calciné. Laissant place « au gouffre des enfers », comme on l'appelait. Le démon reculait sous le coup de la douleur et lorsqu'il fut près du bord, je l'attrapa par la corne et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Moi : Je ne le dirais pas trois fois… Où sont mes parents… ?

? : Dans…Dans les cellules du château… !

Moi : Lesquelles ?

? : Sous terre !

Moi : Bien…Sur ce, je te remercie et te souhaite de bien souffrir là où tu vas atterrir.

Ce fut mes derniers mots avant de le jeter dans le gouffre. On l'entendit crier une dernière fois avant que le gouffre ne se referme sur lui. Nous avions réussi…

A suivre…


	159. Chapter 159

Lorsque le démon fut disparu, on quitta la pièce en volant pour allait vérifier si tout allait bien. Mavis et moi fendions l'air à la recherche de nos amis. Nos nouvelles apparences n'allaient pas disparaitre avant un bon petit moment alors autant en profiter. D'un coup, j'aperçus Miiko et Jamon au loin. Ils avaient l'air normal.

Miiko : Gaël ?! C'est toi ?!

Moi : Je t'expliquerais plus tard !

Je ne pris même pas le temps de m'arrêter. Je continua de voler aussi vite que possible. Plus loin, on croisa nos trois chefs de gardes.

Nevra : Gaël ! Mavis !

Je ne m'arrêta pas non plus. Je vola à travers les couloirs. Il fallait que je les trouve… Eux…Mais aussi Kalya ! Car elle avait disparu ! J'étais sûr qu'elle était avec eux. J'entendais les autres m'appelaient mais il était hors de question que je m'arrête. J'étais bien trop proche du but. Lorsque j'arriva au plus profond du château, j'aperçus une porte qui m'avait était interdite d'approcher. Cette fois, je fonça dessus et la détruis. Je parcourus les longs escaliers par la voie des airs et fus vite arrivé en bas. Lorsque j'atteins la dernière porte, je m'arrêta. Ma main se fit hésitante lorsqu'elle toucha la poignée. Etaient-ils vraiment là ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir… J'ouvris la porte et fus aussitôt plongé dans le noir. Il faisait froid… J'usa de mes flammes pour éclairer la pièce.

Nevra : Gaël !

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, tout mon corps tremblait, j'arrivais à peine à respirer… Tous me rejoignirent enfin et firent face au même spectacle que moi…Je m'approcha doucement. Mes ailes battaient avec lenteur mais je ne touchais pas le sol…Je m'avança vers l'immense mur de glace sur lequel je posa ma main. Je sentis une larme coulait sur ma joue.

Moi : Maman…Papa…

Ils étaient là…Tous les deux…Ils étaient tous là…Tous… Même Aalana, la vraie… Kalya aussi était là. Son corps n'avait pas encore totalement était absorbé par la glace. J'en profita pour l'extirper de là. Elle était gelée. Ezarel arriva vers moi et la couvrit aussitôt. Quant à moi, je retourna vers les autres. Il était des tas. Tous les survivants étaient ici, prisonnier des glaces. Alors que j'étais sur le point de faire brûler la glace, j'entendis un bruit de chaînes suivi de bruit de pas énorme. Je me retourna et fis face à une gigantesque créature cachée dans l'ombre…C'était un dragon ! D'une grande beauté. L'animal aussi blanc que neige s'approcha de nous. Il n'avait pas l'air commode. Je m'approcha de lui et vola jusqu'à niveau de sa tête. Il était enchainé.

Miiko : Attention Gaël…

Je ne répondis pas, je me contenta de briser la chaine et après ça, je posa mon regard dans celui du dragon qui fit de même. Son regard bleu perça le mien. Je posa doucement la main sur son front…Aussitôt, je ressentis quelque chose…

Moi : Libère-les…

Il avait compris. Il s'approcha du mur et déchargea une grande quantité de flamme bleue sur le mur de glace qui se mit à fondre. Je le regarda faire et lorsqu'il eut fini, je m'approcha de lui et fis une révérence en guise de remerciement. Il fit de même. C'était donc un gardien… Après ça, je me retourna et vit les corps autrement que dans la glace. Je m'approcha d'eux, et les toucha du bout des doigts. Ils bougèrent. Je recula aussitôt par peur. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'était Nevra. Il m'accorda un léger sourire et me posa en douceur vers eux. Alors que certains reprenaient conscience, j'étais concentré sur les deux corps qui m'intéressaient. Je posa mes mains sur eux. Ils se mirent à cligner des yeux avant de poser leur regard sur moi. Je tremblais. J'avais peur. Je sentais mes ailes et mes cornes disparaitre peu à peu. Jusqu'à ce que je sois contraint de rester au sol. Ils me regardaient. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'eux. Je la vis se redresser doucement. Ses longs cheveux blancs lui retombaient sur le visage. Sa main tendue vers moi tremblait comme jamais jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche ma joue. Il me fixait également jusqu'à poser sa main sur mon bras. Leurs yeux brillaient. Les miens étaient déjà humides. Finalement, on se mit à pleurer tous les trois alors qu'ils me tenaient dans leurs bras gelés. J'étais blotti contre eux, n'osant plus bouger par peur de croire que c'était juste un mirage mais non, ils étaient bien là.

Moi : Maman…Papa…

Kalysta : Mon petit chéri…

Elle me serrait contre elle tout en m'embrassant sur les joues et le front. Elle souriait tel un ange. Lui, il m'ébouriffait le haut du crâne avec sa puissante main.

Endrick : Mon fils…

Ils m'embrassèrent tous les deux malgré le fait que mon retour à la normale ne soit pas totalement terminé. Ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient heureux, tout comme moi…J'avais réussi…J'avais retrouvé mes parents…Enfin… Ma famille, ma vraie famille ! Je n'étais plus le pauvre garçon orphelin et reniais par tous. Désormais, j'étais Gaël… Un sorcier et prince par la même occasion du peuple des sorciers et j'étais le fils de Kalysta et Endrick, les rois et reines de ce beau royaume qui désormais, était aussi le mien mais aussi celui de Kalya. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre grâce à Ezarel qui l'avait amené auprès de nous. Lorsque l'on fut réuni, chacun fit ressortir son pouvoir. Mon père et Kalya, leur côté phénix et ma mère et moi, notre côté loup. Nous étions enfin tous ensemble. Nous étions une famille…Celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé…

A suivre…


	160. Chapter 160

La famille était enfin au complet et tous les survivants s'étaient enfin sortis de leurs longs sommeils. Quant à moi, je découvrais ceux qui étaient mes vrais parents. Ceux que je n'avais jamais connus avant ce jour. J'étais si heureux. Mon cœur se remplissait de bonheur. Tous ensemble, nous marchions jusqu'à la sortie du château pour découvrir ce que la magie avait fait de la forêt. Lorsque l'on fit à l'extérieur, on fit face à un spectacle magnifique. Il y avait de tout ! Des fées, des esprits de la forêt et des familiers ! Les habitations furent reconstruites et tout avait repris de sa splendeur. Tout était magnifique. Grâce aux fées et aux esprits de la forêt, la nature était revenue comme par magie. Tous les sorciers étaient émus jusqu'aux larmes, même moi. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi les livres disaient que nous étions si proches de la nature. Malgré la beauté du paysage, je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose. Je m'avança vers le centre du village et posa mes mains à terre. Après avoir récité une incantation, je sentis la terre tremblait sous mes mains. Du sol, jaillirent des cascades, des racines, des fleurs, en particulier les roses blanches, je fis également apparaitre quelque chose dont Yadera m'avait brièvement parlé lors de nos entrainements. Une masse de bois apparut sur la place et elle prit peu à peu forme humaine. Désormais sur la place, trônait une grande statue représentant le couple royal. Lorsque ma tâche fut terminée, je me retourna vers tous les sorciers. Je vis mes parents s'approcher de moi. Soudain, mon père posa sa main sur la statue et aussitôt celle-ci changea de forme. Deux nouvelles personnes apparurent. C'était Kalya et moi. Nous étions quatre à être forgé dans le bois et entourés par les roses.

Kalya : C'est incroyable, magnifique !

Endrick : Voici un vrai Winterfall !

Kalya : Winterfall ?

Kalysta : C'est le nom de notre lignée.

Moi : C'est beau.

Alors que j'étais concentré sur la statue, mon père m'attrapa mon bras et celui de Kalya avant de les lever.

Endrick : Cher sorcier ! Voici les nouveaux descendant Winterfall !

Tous se mirent à crier de joie. De là où j'étais, je pus voir Nevra et les autres avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais heureux. Après ces retrouvailles, nos parents avaient prévu de faire une fête en l'honneur de « la renaissance des Winterfall » mais avant, Kalya et moi leur avions raconté toute notre histoire : Nos passé, notre rencontre, nos partenaires…Autant vous dire que mon père fut surpris de savoir que je partageais ma vie avec un homme et que j'avais eu des enfants avec lui. On avait manqué de le perdre lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était grand-père. Ma mère, quant à elle, était très heureuse. Nous avions même fait les présentations entre Nevra, Ezarel et nos parents. Ils furent très heureux malgré le moment de panique des garçons lorsqu'ils durent serrer la main de notre père. Ce fut le moment stressant. Après tout ça, on du se quitter pour aller nous préparer Les serviteurs du château préparèrent la pièce pendant que nous rendions présentables. Par chance, toutes traces d'apparence démoniaque chez Mavis et moi avaient disparu. Actuellement, j'étais en train de me regarder dans le miroir. J'avais eu le droit à des vêtements spéciaux. Comme disaient les servantes « c'est normal, vous êtes le prince ». Du coup, je me retrouvais avec un long manteau noir aux détails argentés, une grande cape magique dont le symbole représentant les armoiries des sorciers s'illuminer de bleu. Je portais un pantalon noir et des bottes en cuir marron foncé. Je portais également des gants, des bijoux importants pour un membre de la famille royal et surtout, je portais une couronne. La fameuse couronne noire en raccord avec la nature. Au passage, j'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés, c'était un conseil de ma mère qui m'avait dit que les membres royaux devaient toujours les avoirs détachés lors d'événements importants. Je me trouvais plutôt beau mais seul un détail me chagriner… La cicatrice au niveau de mon œil…Vous savez, celle que le démon m'avait faite sous l'apparence de ma mère. J'avais toujours la trace mais au moins, je pouvais ouvrir mon œil. Au moins, j'avais une trace de mon combat pour la liberté des sorciers.

Mavis : Maman ! Regarde comme je suis jolie !

Mon regard se porta sur Mavis. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit, également avec des motifs magiques bleus qui brillaient. Elle portait une couronne de fleurs de lys noirs. Elle tournait sur elle-même pour me montrer le mouvement de sa robe. Elle était à croquer.

Nevra : Moi aussi, je suis plutôt pas mal.

Il arriva vers nous. Mon cœur cessa de battre à une vitesse normale. Dieu qu'il était séduisant. Ses cheveux posés en arrière, son cache-œil de cuir mis en évidence. Son regard ténébreux. Il portait un uniforme de garde qui lui allait comme un gant. Il portait une cape violette qui allait parfaitement avec les couleurs de sa garde. Il s'approcha de moi et toucha ma joue avec délicatesse avant de m'embrasser.

Nevra : Je suis à ton gout ?

Moi : Un peu trop…

Mavis : Papa ! Maman ! On y va ?

Nevra : Oui ma chérie, on y va.

Dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois avant d'aller ouvrir la porte pour nous laisser passer Mavis et moi.

Nevra : Après vous.

Mavis : Merci Papa !

A suivre…


	161. Chapter 161

L'ambiance était au rendez-vous à peine nous avions traversé les portes pour nous diriger vers la grande salle, que nous entendions déjà une musique celtique des plus rythmés. Des gardes nous ouvrirent la porte et nous souhaitèrent de passer une bonne soirée. Mavis avait l'air d'être aux anges. Dès que l'on pénétra dans la salle, je vis un grand sourire sur son visage. On s'avança peu à peu vers le centre de la pièce. Les gens nous laissaient passer avec politesse et le sourire aux lèvres. Je me dirigea jusque vers mes parents qui étaient assis à leurs trônes. Ma mère resplendissait comme jamais et mon père était des plus respectables avec sa large couronne sur la tête. Ils m'invitèrent à venir m'assoir près d'eux un moment sur un trône vide, qui visiblement m'était destiné. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, c'était très confortable.

Kalysta : Tu es très beau ce soir mon chéri.

Moi : Merci Maman, dis-moi, où est-Kalya

Kalysta : J'allais justement te poser la question.

Je fis une triste mine en apprenant qu'elle n'était pas encore là. Je me mis donc à regarder les gens dans la salle. Soudain, je vis apparaître Mint et Alys. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils s'amusaient avec de petits sorciers et sorcières. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils coururent vers moi. Alys me sauta dans les bras et Mint vint poser ses deux pattes avant sur mes genoux pour prendre de la hauteur et venir me lécher le visage. Je me mis à rire.

Moi : Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir !

Endrick : Voilà un bien beau Minaloo que tu as là mon fils.

Kalysta : Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Moi : La petite Plumobec, Alys et le Minaloo, Mint.

Kalysta : Quels beaux noms !

Alors que mes parents et moi discutions « familiers », on entendit des bruits dans la salle. Nos regards se tournèrent vers la grande porte qui se ferma derrière la personne qui manquer à l'appel. Au début, j'eus des hésitations. Puis, je me souvins de mon rêve où elle était apparue avec cette apparence. Je quitta mon trône pour aller vers elle et tendis ma main pour qu'elle pose la sienne dessus.

Moi : Tu es incroyablement belle.

Kalya : Je te remercie mon cher frère.

Elle était à mon niveau, aussi grande et fine que moi. Elle me ressemblait très portrait. Elle n'avait plus cette apparence d'enfant qui me faisait penser à Mavis. Elle avait tout d'une jeune femme. Je me demandais bien si Ezarel l'avait reconnu. Lorsque la musique reprise, je l'emmena au milieu de la piste pour entamer une danse avec elle.

Moi : Comment as-tu fait ?

Kalya : Quelqu'un m'a donné un petit coup de pouce.

Dit-elle en dirigeant son regard vers la foule. Aussitôt, je remarqua une dame qui ne m'était pas inconnue, c'était Yadera ! Il y avait aussi Leiftan, Eweleïn, Yhkar et les autres ! Même Salem et Graham ! Je fis un grand sourire, j'étais comblé.

Kalya : Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi.

Moi : A nous.

Kalya : Mavis et toi avait fait un travail incroyable, vous avez vaincu un démon qui aurait continué à se ficher de nous si tu n'avais pas vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai vraiment un frère incroyable…

Moi : Je pourrais en dire autant de toi.

Kalya : Notre errance…Notre quête est enfin terminée, nous savons enfin qui nous sommes.

Moi : Les héritiers de la lignée des Winterfall qui se trouvent être une lignée de sorciers qu'on croyait disparu.

Kalya : Mais tu les as retrouvé.

Moi : Grâce à l'aide de tout le monde.

Kalya : Notre bonheur est enfin complet.

Moi : Pour moi oui, pour toi non.

Kalya : Comment ça ?

Moi : Tu poseras la question à Ezarel, il meurt d'envie de te dire quelque chose.

Kalya : J'irais le voir.

Moi : Pas la peine d'attendre longtemps.

Je nous dirigea avec un pas de danse pour l'emmener vers Ezarel qui débuta sa danse avec elle en prenant soin de me lancer un clin d'œil. A peine avais-je quitté ma partenaire que je m'étais déjà retrouvé dans les bras d'un autre. C'était Nevra.

Nevra : M'accorderiez-vous cette danse altesse ?

Moi : Avec plaisir mon cher.

Des sourires s'affichèrent sur nos lèvres avant que la danse ne débute. Durant celle-ci, il m'avait volé quelque baiser mais j'avais faits de même. Ce soir, j'avais confiance en moi. J'étais prêt pour cette nouvelle vie qui me tendait les bras.

A suivre…


	162. Chapter 162

Trois jours étaient passés depuis mes retrouvailles avec mes parents. Durant ces trois jours j'avais appris à les connaitre et vice-versa. J'avais aussi appris à connaitre l'endroit où j'aurais du vivre normalement s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre. Par chance, la résurrection du peuple des sorciers n'était pas encore connue du monde extérieur mais…J'aimerais vraiment que cela se fasse… J'aimerais que mon peuple ait Eel pour allié. Pour ça, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Leur montrer que nous existons à nouveau et que nous voulons la paix. Pour ça, j'avais ma petite idée…Mais comment leur avouer… ?

Actuellement, je faisais les cent pas devant une porte protéger par deux gardes qui me regardaient comme si j'étais un fou. Je me rongeais les ongles à cause du stress. Mon père m'avait convié à une réunion et me voilà, là…Devant cette malheureuse porte à me tordre l'esprit. Ce que j'allais leur dire allait surement leur paraître bizarre… J'avais peur… Alors que je faisais une nouvelle fois le tour du couloir, la porte s'ouvrit lorsque je passa devant. Mon père se dressa devant moi.

Endrick : Entre donc mon fils.

Je le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de me décider à le suivre. Lorsque j'entra dans la pièce, je vis des guerriers…Des sorciers plus précisément…J'aperçus également Miiko, Valkyon, Ezarel et Nevra. J'aurais voulu les rejoindre mais mon père m'attrapa par l'épaule et me posa près de lui. J'étais donc à la vue de tous alors que j'aurais juste voulu me faire discret. Tous les sorciers présents dans la salle s'inclinèrent devant nous, ce qui me gêner terriblement. Lorsque les manières furent terminées, on put commencer la réunion. C'est un vieux sorcier rabougri qui prit la parole le premier.

? : Majesté, il faudrait dès à présent trouver un titre de reconnaissance au prince.

Moi : Un titre de reconnaissance ?

Endrick : C'est un moyen de reconnaitre plus vite un membre royal et c'est aussi un moyen de se faire discret, ou presque. Par exemple, moi, je suis « le phénix » et ta mère « la louve maudite ».

Moi : C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Endrick : Tu as peur de te retrouver avec un titre ridicule ?

Moi : Un peu, je dois l'avouer.

? : Il faut quelque chose de noble !

D'un coup, tout le monde se mit à faire des propositions des plus idiotes comme : le prince des neiges, le cœur de glace, l'enfant blizzard…Certains étaient très peu flatteur mais je ne les relèverais pas. Alors que je croyais la situation désespérait, j'entendis une proposition très plaisante.

Nevra : Pourquoi pas le « loup blanc » ?

Il eut un silence dans la salle. Je le regarda. Il était fier de sa trouvaille et je dois avouer qu'elle me plaisait beaucoup. Je lui accorda un sourire discret avant de poser mon regard sur mon père.

Endrick : Parfait ! Dite au forgeron de préparer le nouveau blason royal !

? : Bien majesté !

Endrick : Ce problème étant réglé, continuons la réunion…Des propositions ? Des demandes particulières ?

? : Allons nous combattre le peuple d'Eel ?!

Moi : Non !

Il eut un nouveau silence…J'aurais mieux fait de me taire mais ce « non » était venu tout seul. Maintenant, je me retrouvais avec pleins de regards en colère sur moi. En revanche, mon père me regarder avec un air intrigué.

Endrick : Parle mon fils.

Moi : Je…Je…Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une nouvelle guerre !

? : Et pourquoi pas ?!

Moi : Réfléchissez ! Voulez-vous vraiment que d'autres personnes meurent ?! Voulez-vous que d'autres enfants soient séparés de leurs parents comme ma sœur et moi l'avons été ?!

? : Justement ! Où est la princesse !?

Endrick : Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Kalya : Je suis là !

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant place à Kalya qui vint vite s'installer près de mon père est moi. Elle s'excusa discrètement.

Endrick : Continuons.

? : C'est ridicule ! Nous devons nous venger !

Moi : Pas question ! Nous devons nous montrer et trouver des alliés !

? : Et vous voulez peut-être que l'ont deviennent alliés avec Eel !

Miiko : Je suis d'accord avec Gaëlle ! Son raisonnement est juste et en tant que dirigeante de la garde d'Eel, je me dois de faire régner la paix et de protéger le peuple ! Il faut donc que nos deux puissances s'unissent pour que nous soyons plus forts !

? : Et vous croyez vraiment que votre gentil peuple va nous accueillir !

Moi : J'ai justement une idée pour régler ce problème.

A suivre…


	163. Chapter 163

Nous avancions tous ensemble. Eel n'était plus très loin. Miiko et moi étions à l'avant du groupe. Nous étions fiers. En particulier moi, je montrais mes nouvelles couleurs. Mon blason fut prêt à temps. Il était représenté sur ma cape par un loup ouvrant la gueule, prêt à mordre. Désormais, j'allais être connu sous le nom du « loup blanc ». Nous étions prêts. Nous venions tout juste de quitter la forêt. Je me retourna pour voir ceux qui aujourd'hui, était sous mes ordres. Mon père, ma mère et Kalya étaient juste derrière moi. Ils avaient également revêtu leur tenue de combat, juste au cas où. Au passage, Kalya avait également reçu son titre de reconnaissance, c'était « l'oiselet enflammé ». Elle aussi avait son propre blason cousu sur sa cape.

Il y a une semaine, nous avions décidé de créer un groupe qui se présenterait à Eel pour montrer que les sorciers sont de retour et qu'ils sont prêts à reconquérir leur dignité jadis perdue. Bien sûr, le chef fut vite désigné. Je me retrouvais donc en première ligne, juste devant mes parents au côté de Miiko. Derrière se trouvaient les chefs de gardes à Eel qui étaient suivis par les sorciers les plus puissants du village. Même Mavis avait insisté pour venir, elle était auprès de Jamon qui veillait bien sur elle.

Enfin, on arriva près des portes d'Eel. Les gardes chargés de la protection nous regardèrent étrangement mais lorsqu'ils virent Miiko, ils n'hésitèrent pas à ouvrir les portes. Celle-ci se mit justement à me fixer.

Miiko : Prêt ?

Moi : Oui…

Je pris une grande inspiration. C'était parti. On rentra dans l'enceinte et aussitôt, on attira les regards. Derrière nous, se déploya l'étendard du peuple sorcier. Nous avancions d'un pas assuré jusqu'au Q.G. Bien entendu, des gardes étaient venus à notre rencontre lorsque les anciens avaient reconnu les « ennemies » d'Eel.

? : Halte là !

Miiko : Dégager le passage !

? : Maitre ! Ce…Ce sont des sorciers !?

Pour répondre à sa question, je mettais approcher de lui et je lui avais montré mes flammes bleues.

Moi : Et tu as devant toi un membre de la famille royale alors ne discute pas.

Le ton que j'avais employé était ferme et froid. Il inspirait même la peur visiblement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête que faisait ce pauvre garçon qui allait surement se faire dessus si je continuais ma provocation. Vu le peu d'autorités qu'il avait, j'en profita pour avancer d'un pas rapide jusqu'au Q.G. Lorsque l'on rentra à l'intérieur, on fut accueilli par un charmant groupe de gardes armé jusqu'aux dents.

? : Vous n'irez pas plus loin, même accompagné par maitre Miiko !

Moi : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

D'un geste fluide, je fis apparaitre de la glace aux pieds de chaque garde qui désormais, étaient tous bloqués au sol. On reprit notre chemin jusqu'à la salle du cristal. Quand on y arriva, je regarda l'imposante masse bleue.

Moi : C'est parti !

Aussitôt, chaque sorcier prit sa place autour du Cristal. Mavis et Kalya vinrent me rejoindre. Il fallait faire vite avant qu'une émeute n'arrive.

Moi : Allez-y !

Le début des opérations commença. Chaque sorcier se concentrer sur sa tâche. Quel était notre but ? Reconstituer le grand cristal ! Il était temps que l'on arrête de nous rendre coupables pour un crime que nous n'avions pas commis. Dans la salle, nous entendions donc la même formule elfique sortir de la bouche de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. La puissance magique était plus que forte. Elle était incroyable. Nous réunis, nous étions invisibles mais surtout, surpuissant.

Miiko : Vite ! Les gardes arrivent !

Pas le choix… Passons à la vitesse supérieure ! J'avais mis en avant, toute la magie que je pouvais dépenser. Tous en firent autant pour accélérer les choses, nous étions déchainés. Je leva les yeux et vis enfin ce que j'espérais voir arriver. Une nuée de morceau de cristal arriva dans les airs et vint retrouver son noyau. Le cristal reprenait de sa splendeur à une vitesse incroyable. Certains sorciers n'en pouvaient déjà plus. Seul rester : mes parents, Kalya, Mavis, deux ou trois sorciers que je ne connaissais pas, et moi. Exténué, je vis enfin arriver le dernier morceau du grand cristal mais celui-ci était particulièrement long à venir. Ayant perdu ma patience, je pris de l'élan et sauta sur le grand cristal que j'escalada sans peine pour attraper le dernier morceau volant et le coller de force avec tous les autres. Lorsque le grand cristal fut complet, il dégagea une lumière aveuglante. Celle-ci finie néanmoins par s'atténuer. A bout de forces, je voulus descendre mais je glissa et tomba. Croyant que j'allais heurter le sol, je ferma les yeux mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, quelqu'un m'avait rattrapé. C'était Jamon. Il me posa au sol. Mes parents accoururent vers moi. Ma mère me prise dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front plusieurs fois. Je sentais ses larmes s'écraser sur ma peau. J'esquissa un léger sourire avant de tourner mon regard vers Miiko qui s'était avancé vers moi. Elle me tendit la main. Je l'attrapa. Elle me releva et me serra dans ses bras.

Miiko : Tu feras un super roi…

Moi : Et toi, la plus grande chef de garde.

Elle s'écarta et s'agenouilla face à moi.

Miiko : Ce sera un honneur d'être sous tes ordres à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, altesse.

Je lui souris. Elle me regarda de façon malicieuse avant de se relever et c'est sur une poignée de main que l'on conclut l'alliance entre nos deux peuples.

A suivre…


	164. Chapter 164

Il y avait tant de chose à dire. Tout d'abord, l'alliance entre le peuple des sorciers et Eel. Après quelques résignations, tout le monde nous avait accepté et cerise sur le gâteau, le grand cristal était à nouveau complet ! Il n'y avait donc plus de raisons de se jeter des piques vu la situation. Des portails furent même créés pour accéder plus rapidement au village des sorciers mais aussi à Eel. Les sorciers reprirent donc vite leur place dans la société Eeldarienne grâce à l'aide qu'ils avaient donné pour certains travaux, comme des reconstructions. Après tout, nous avions un grand sens de l'esthétique paraît-il et surtout, ils devaient tous l'avouer…La magie était bien pratique. Les sorciers étaient donc à nouveaux les bienvenues et ils n'hésitaient pas à vouloir rendre service comme avant. Enfin…C'était le cas de ceux qui n'avait rien à faire…Moi ? J'étais dans la catégorie « parents » et cela me prenait tout mon temps.

Moi : Nevra, tu peux changer Salem s'il te plaît ?

Nevra : Oui mon cœur !

Depuis ce matin, nous courrions partout. Les garçons grandissez vite…Leurs pouvoirs aussi…Les deux faisaient les mêmes bêtises en même temps. Lorsque l'un se mettait à voler, l'autre suivait. Nevra avait même dû attraper une perche avec un petit crochet en bois au bout pour que l'on puisse les attraper lorsqu'ils se mettent à ramper sur le plafond. Ah oui ! Il y a aussi le fait qu'ils fassent tous les deux leurs dents, partout ! Mais vraiment partout ! L'autre jour, alors que je donnais le biberon à Salem, celui-ci m'avait mordu le dos de la main, espérant sucer mon sang. Nevra avait trouvé cela « terriblement mignon » comme il disait car cela lui rappelait son enfance, lorsque ses canines poussez et qu'il touchait à tout pour se soulager. Pour résoudre ce problème, nous avions acheté des jouets pour bébés fabriqués exprès pour que ceux-ci fassent leurs dents sans que leurs parents craignent de se faire mordre. La galère me dirait vous…Et ce n'est pas tout, depuis quelque temps, nous passions des nuits horribles car les deux se réveillaient en pleine nuit à cause de leur douleur de dents. Yadera nous avait donc fabriqué de la pommade que nous appliquions à l'endroit où les dents devaient pousser. Nous n'avions plus une seconde à nous…Je saturais… Et le fait que Nevra entraîner de nouveaux gardes en ce moment, faisait que nous nous voyons de moi en moi. Lorsqu'il rentrait, j'étais déjà couché à cause de la journée que j'avais passée. La vie de couple était devenue presque inexistante et je voulais y remédier. C'est pour cela que ce soir, je devais tout donner. J'allais confier les enfants à Aalana, la vraie, car comme avec son illusion, j'avais réussi à très bien m'entendre avec elle et elle s'était donc proposé comme nounou en cas de besoin. Mavis était ravie par l'idée de passer une nuit au village des sorciers puisqu'elle s'y était faite des amis. Comme vous l'aurez donc compris, ce soir je serais seul avec Nevra.

Nevra : Gaël, je dois y allez !

Moi : Passe une bonne journée.

Nevra : Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard, promis.

Dit-il en m'embrassant avant de partir. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, ce fut le début des opérations. Je fis un grand sourire avant de me mettre à faire les sacs des enfants. Alors que j'étais dans la chambre des garçons, j'entendis la voix de Mavis depuis sa chambre.

Mavis : Maman ! Il est où mon pyjama violet ?!

Moi : Il est au lavage ! Tu ne peux pas mettre le rose ?!

Mavis : Non ! Le rose c'est pour les fillettes !

Je crois avoir oublié de vous parler de la forte personnalité de ma chère fille. Celle-ci avait pris du poil de la bête et désormais, c'était en quelque sorte…Un garçon manqué… D'un, elle ne portait plus des vêtements de combat sous sa cape de sorcier. De deux, elle s'entrainait à l'épée dès qu'elle le pouvait. Valkyon m'avait même raconté les exploits de Mavis lors de ses cours. Elle aurait mis à terre un garçon beaucoup plus grand qu'elle juste avec les mains. Enfin, elle ne se laissait plus du tout faire. L'autre jour, des filles se sont moquées d'elle à cause de sa nature de sorcière. Elle a donc fait une pirouette et les a attrapés par les cheveux avant de leur faire faire une chute arrière. C'était donc une petite fille très respecté malgré le fait qu'elle ne venait d'avoir que sept ans. C'était ma petite teigne adorée. Sur ce point, elle me ressemblait de plus en plus. On disait d'elle que c'était une mini-moi à cause de son mauvais caractère. J'étais exactement comme elle a son âge. Cela me rendit nostalgique. Je souris doucement avant d'aller chercher dans une pile de linge propre posé dans la salle de bain, un pyjama bleu nuit. Je pris l'habit et alla le montrer à la demoiselle.

Mavis : Génial ! Il est trop bien celui-ci !

Moi : Ça ira ce soir ? C'est la première fois que tu vas faire une soirée pyjama.

Mavis : Oui maman !

Moi : Attend…

Je m'approcha d'elle tout en retirant un de mes colliers en forme de demi-lune. Je lui mis autour du cou.

Mavis : C'est quoi ?

Moi : Un porte-bonheur, c'est Miiko qui me l'a offert quand nous étions jeunes.

Mavis : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que je faisais toujours des cauchemars la nuit à cause de mon passé et lorsqu'elle me la donnée, ça a tout de suite cessé.

Mavis : Et si tu recommençais à faire des cauchemars ?

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande personne maintenant. Il est à toi.

Mavis : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui.

Mavis : C'est trop bien ! Je le montrerais à tata Miiko ! Au moins, je dormirais bien ce soir !

A suivre…


	165. Chapter 165

C'était bientôt l'heure. Tout était prêt. Les enfants étaient au village avec Aalana et la maison était prête. J'avais faits en sorte de créer une ambiance romantique avec des bougies, des fleurs et de l'encens. J'avais même fait un effort en ce qui concerner…Ma tenue…Au revoir le grand manteau et les vêtements qui cache tout…Kalya, qui connaissait ma détresse, m'avait discrètement offert des dessous sexy pour femme. J'avais donc pris mon apparence féminine et j'avais enfilé la chose qui était vraiment révélatrice. La poitrine était vraiment mise en valeur et la dentelles rajouter un côté sexy bien qu'elle soit blanche. Quant à mes cheveux, je les avais laissé détacher car je savais qu'il aimait ça. J'étais affreusement gêné et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais en train de patienter dans le salon avec mon petit kimono, histoire d'être un peu couvert. Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon en l'attendant.

Alors que je croyais qu'il n'allait jamais revenir à temps, j'entendis le bruit de ses pas sur les marches à l'entrée de la maison. Stressé. J'alla me cacher discrètement. Quel idiot j'étais.

Nevra : Gaël ?

Il ne m'avait pas vu. Heureusement…Je me fis donc discret et alla me cacher dans la chambre mais lorsque j'y arriva. Je me rendis compte que c'était une mauvaise idée… Après tout…C'était la pièce que j'avais au mieux préparé et l'odeur que l'encens dégagé rendrait fou n'importe qui. En particulier mon cher vampire…

Nevra : Gaël ! Où es-tu ?!

Je sursauta et lorsque je voulus me retourner, on m'attrapa le bras. Je cria de surprise.

Nevra : Trouver !

Moi : Ne…Nevra… !

Il me retourna pour me mettre face à lui et m'embrassa doucement.

Nevra : Tu as vu ! Je suis revenu à l'heure aujourd'hui !

Je préféra garder le silence et les yeux baissés. Enfin, il finit par comprendre pourquoi j'étais si gêné. Je vis ses mains s'approcher de la ceinture de mon kimono qu'il détacha doucement avant de l'ouvrir. Je leva les yeux timidement et le vis avec le rouge aux joues. Il détourna le regard.

Nevra : P…Pourquoi ?

Moi : Je pensais que ça allait te plaire…

Nevra : En fait…Ça me plaît un peu trop…

D'un coup, il m'attira vers lui et m'attrapa pour me poser sur son épaule. Je sentis également sa main sur mes fesses.

Moi : Kyaah !

Il me jeta sur le lit. Je le regarda. Il était debout, en train d'ôter tout ce qu'il avait sur le torse. Cette position lui donnait l'air puissant.

Nevra : Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois aussi sexy… ? Et c'était quoi ce « Kyaah »…?

Dit-il en me regardant avec un regard de prédateur.

Nevra : Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je vais te faire crier toute la nuit.

C'est à ce moment que je compris que j'étais fichu…

…

Ma langue parcourait son membre dressé et dur comme du roc. Il était assis au fond du lit et moi, j'étais en train de m'occuper de son entre jambes avec ma bouche. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas la personne la plus douée du monde pour faire ça mais au moins, cela avait l'air de lui plaire. Quelquefois, je le voyais fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur la sensation de ma langue sur son gland. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux depuis une dizaine de minutes. Je savais que je n'allais jamais le faire venir comme ça…

Nevra : Mon dieu…Je n'en peux plus…

Sans prévenir, il m'attrapa par les hanches et fit en sorte que je me retrouve à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui mais à l'envers pour qu'il ait accès à un certain endroit et pour que je puisse continuer à m'occuper de lui.

Nevra : Ce genre de tenue te va vraiment bien.

Dit-il en titillant l'élastique du string qu'il finit par faire tomber au sol. Je ne tarda pas à sentir sa langue sur mes parties intimes. Le corps d'une femme était vraiment sensible. En plus d'y mettre la langue, il y mit les doigts. C'était insoutenable. Moi ? J'arrivais à peine à tenir sur mes jambes alors je me voyais mal continuer la fellation dans cette situation.

Moi : Nevra…S'il te plaît…

Il avait compris. Il s'était redressé et s'était penché vers moi pour venir m'embrasser sur l'épaule après avoir dégagé mes cheveux avec délicatesse. Après ça, il se présenta à mon entrés qu'il pénétra avec lenteur. Par chance, le vagin était plus facile d'accès mais on ressentait tout autant de plaisir.

Nevra : Je t'aime…

C'est après m'avoir dit ces quelques mots qu'il se mit à bouger d'avant en arrière en prenant soin de ne pas me blessé. Je sentais l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille et dans mon dos, je sentais son cœur battre. Il me remplissait. C'était l'extase. De plus, cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas fait. C'était parfait et cette perfection dura plus d'une heure avant qu'il ne finisse en moi.

…

L'eau du bain était bien chaude et l'odeur de lavande m'apaisait. Tout comme le contact des mains de Nevra dans mes cheveux. J'adorais les caresses au niveau de la tête, c'était mon point faible.

Nevra : Ça va mieux ?

Moi : Oui…

J'étais parfaitement détendu. Il n'y avait que ma tête qui dépassait de l'eau. Je profitais pleinement de nôtre très grande baignoire. Alors que je faisais des bulles avec l'aide de ma bouche dans l'eau, je sentis les lèvres de Nevra se poser sur le haut de mon crâne. Je releva la tête, il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de faire glisser ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes qu'il dévora avec passion tout en me caressant mon entre-jambe à nouveau masculine.

Nevra : Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais m'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

A suivre…


	166. Chapter 166

Aujourd'hui, il y avait un grand ciel bleu et le soleil rayonnait. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. J'affichais un grand sourire depuis ce matin, ce qui semblait louche aux yeux des autres. La raison de cette joie sans pareil ? J'avais juste retrouvé une relation amoureuse passionnelle avec une vie sexuelle épanouie. Je me sentais tout léger à présent et c'est avec une expression d'imbécile heureux que je rangeais les livres de la bibliothèque du Q.G. J'étais donc tranquillement assis sur le bord de la table et je faisais voler les livres à travers toute la bibliothèque pour qu'ils rejoignent leur place d'origine.

Yhkar : Tu m'as bien heureux mon petit Gaël !

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Elle m'afficha un grand sourire que je lui rendis sans problème.

Yhkar : Tu fais un super travail, je suis contente que tu aies accepté de nous aider. Beaucoup de gens n'ont pas encore compris que les livres ne se rangeaient pas tout seul ! Rhaa…Bref, comment ça se passe pour toi en ce moment ?

Moi : Très, très bien.

Yhkar : Et ta vie royale, pas trop dure ?

Aussitôt, il y eut comme un blocage dans ma tête. Tout autour de moi se brisa tel un miroir.

Moi : Merde !

Je sauta de la table et attrapa mon sac rempli de livre que Yhkar m'avait prêté.

Moi : Je devais aller au village aujourd'hui !

Yhkar : Va-y vite ! Et fais attention aux livres !

Moi : Promis !

Dis-je en quittant la bibliothèque en courant. Je ne pris même pas la peine de descendre les escaliers par les marches, je sauta et atterrit tel un Maülix au sol. Après ça, je courut jusqu'en ville où se trouvait le portail qui menait jusqu'au village des sorciers. A la sortie du portail, se trouvaient des gardes qui aurait voulu que je me présente mais…

Moi : Pas le temps ! Marqué juste le prince !

Je courus comme un dingue jusqu'au palais dont je gravis les marches quatre par quatre avant d'arriver à la salle du trône.

Moi : Je suis là !

Trop pressée, la seule chose que je réussis à faire fut de me coincer le pied dans le gigantesque tapis sur lequel je m'écrasa la tête la première sous les yeux de mes parents et d'autres personnes.

Kalysta : Gaël !

Moi : Aie…

Je me massa le crâne avant de tenter de me redresser avec peine. Ma mère arriva vers moi hâtivement pour vérifier mon état.

Kalysta : Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Moi : Je vais bien, merci maman.

Rassurée, elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner vers son trône sur lequel elle se posa avec grâce et élégance. Je remarqua que Kalya était déjà là, elle aussi assise sur son trône. Mon père, quant à lui, était fièrement posé sur son trône. Il inspirait vraiment le respect contrairement à moi, sauf quand je me mettais en colère…Ce qui n'était pas le cas actuellement. Je m'avança donc vers mon trône en me faisant tout petit pour ne plus me faire remarquer. A peine m'étais-je assis que l'on m'apporta rapidement ma couronne pour me la poser sur la tête. Après ça, la grande porte s'ouvrit laissant place à plusieurs personnes que l'on reçut pour régler leur problème. Pleins d'autres gens étaient venus pour ça. Nous avions donc tout résolu : problème de construction, rivalité entre peuples, les nouveaux membres des gardes des sorciers… En parlant de garde, dans peu de temps, j'allais rentrer dans la garde de l'ombre. J'avais complètement oublié avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

Kalysta : Gaël ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je sortis de ma profonde réflexion pour regarder ma mère qui avait visiblement l'air à nouveau inquiète.

Moi : Je…Je pensais à Nevra…

Kalysta : Cela est compréhensible, c'est un homme très gentil et cela se voit qu'il tient à toi.

Moi : Oui…

Kalysta : Vous êtes vous marier ?

Moi : Nous sommes juste fiancé car avec tout ce qui s'est passé, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit.

Kalysta : Tu as bien fait de me le dire.

Moi : Quoi ?

Kalysta : Si cela ne te dérange, j'aimerais organiser ça !

Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Quant à moi, je me mis à rougir.

Moi : Tu…Tu veux organiser mon mariage… ?!

Kalysta : C'est le rôle d'une maman, non ?

A suivre…


	167. Chapter 167

Il était très tard et la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Nevra et moi venions de coucher les enfants pour aller nous installer dans notre lit. Le soir, nous avions chacun notre petite activité. Moi, c'était la lecture et Nevra l'astiquage de ses couteaux de lancer mais ce soir, il n'avait visiblement pas prévu de le faire. Alors que j'étais couché sur le côté, en train de lire un grimoire magique avec mes lunettes de vent qui me permettait de lire vingt fois plus vite, je sentais une paire de lèvres dans mon cou et des mains se balader sur mon bas-ventre.

Moi : Nevra…Pas ce soir…

Nevra : Quoi ?

Moi : J'ai mal au crâne.

Nevra : Alors pourquoi tu lis ?

Moi : Cela m'aide à m'endormir plus vite.

Nevra : Après avoir faits l'amour tu t'endors très vite aussi, la preuve hier…

Moi : J'ai compris mais non merci, j'ai mal dans le bas du dos ce soir et le fait d'être resté assis toute la journée n'a rien arrangé.

Nevra : D'accord mais demain tu seras à ma merci.

Moi : Oui, oui…Si tu le dis…

Nevra : Tu as l'air très intéressé par ce que je dis.

Moi : Désolé…C'est juste qu'il s'est passé des choses au village.

Nevra : Quoi donc ?

Moi : Ma…Ma mère m'a demandé si nous étions mariés.

Nevra : En effet, pas pour l'instant.

Moi : Et…Elle…Enfin…Elle m'a proposé d'organiser notre mariage…

Mes derniers mots furent le début d'un long silence avant que je ne le sente se retourner pour être dos à moi. Je me redressa vivement pour le regarder.

Moi : Je…C'était son idée mais je peux lui demander de tout arrêter… !

J'étais paniqué, j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux car il ne se retournait pas jusqu'à ce que…

Nevra : Idiot…

D'un coup, il m'attrapa par les hanches et me colla à lui.

Nevra : Bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour que l'on se marie enfin !

Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Tout comme moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me regarder avec un grand sourire.

Nevra : Tu pourras à nouveau porter des dessous sexy pour la nuit de noce ?

Moi : Va te faire voir…

…

Nevra et moi nous étions mis d'accord sur la question du mariage et c'était « oui ». J'avais donc annoncé la bonne nouvelle à ma mère qui malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu de réponse, avait déjà commencé à préparer. Le mariage allait se dérouler dans le monde des sorciers. Le thème allait bien sûr être la magie. Nevra et moi nous baladions donc un peu partout avec ma chère mère qui nous expliquait comme tout allait se dérouler et bien sûr j'avais eu le droit à la fameuse question…

Kalysta : Tu vas te marier sous ta forme féminine ou masculine ?

Nevra et moi : Masculine.

C'était clair et net. Je savais que beaucoup se seraient réjouis de me voir en robe de mariée mais non. Je voulais rester moi-même. De plus, ils auraient tous la chance de voir Kalya en robe lorsque le moment sera venu. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa vraie apparence, autant en profiter. La conversation sur les tenues de mariage étant finis, on alla là où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Dans la salle du trône bien sûr et pour la fête, cela allez se passer à l'extérieur. Après ça, ma mère n'avait pas voulu nous en dire plus. En revanche, nous allions devoir revenir dans deux jours pour essayer les tenues. J'en concluais que le mariage allait très vite arriver. Nevra s'en réjouissait. Il n'était pas le seul. J'avais beau être beaucoup moins démonstratif, dans mon esprit c'était la fête. Lorsque tout fut mis aux claires, on put rentrer à la maison en prenant soin de reprendre les enfants à Aalana qui les avait gardés pendant que nous étions occupés.

…

Mavis : Donc Maman et toi vous allez-vous marier ?

Nevra : Oui ma puce.

Mavis : Il y aura tout le monde ?

Nevra : Oui ma chérie.

Mavis : Je pourrais prendre Zéphyr ?

Nevra : Oui mon cœur.

Mavis : Papa, elle a quoi Maman ?

Nevra : Maman stresse beaucoup ma princesse.

Moi : Ferme-là Nevra.

A suivre…


	168. Chapter 168

Le mariage avancé à grands pas. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre à cause du stress qui m'envahissait à la moindre pensée de cet événement si important. Et dire que tout cela allez se passer demain soir… J'avais peur…Nevra, lui, était pressé et heureux à l'idée que je lui dise « oui » devant tout le monde. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais mort de peur et ne faisait que faire les cent pas dans le salon sous les yeux des jumeaux, de Mint, Zéphyr et Alys. Lasser de marcher, j'alla m'assoir près d'eux. Aussitôt, les jumeaux se mirent à ramper vers moi. Je leur donna un coup de main et les installa sur mes genoux. Ils me regardaient avec leurs grands yeux ronds. J'étais vraiment heureux d'être devenu parent, même si cela impliquait des responsabilités. Je m'y suis plié et désormais, je profitais pleinement de mes trois adorables enfants. Alors que je m'amusais avec les jumeaux, j'entendis un grand fracas. Mavis venait de rentrer à la maison.

Mavis : Maman !

Sans prévenir, elle sauta sur l'amas de cousin au milieu de la pièce.

Mavis : Maman ! Maman ! Dans deux jours à l'école on va faire un truc super-cool !

Moi : Quoi donc ?

Mavis : On doit se déguiser en la personne qu'on admire le plus !

Moi : C'est vrai que c'est intéressant comme concept.

Mavis : C'est pas tout ! On doit dire pourquoi on l'aime tant mais on doit aussi refaire une de ses attaques !

Moi : Et qui as-tu choisis ?

Mavis : Surprise ! Mais tu pourras venir ? C'est comme un petit spectacle qu'on va montrer à tous les parents ?

Moi : Bien sûre mais dis-moi…Qui a eu l'idée de cet événement ?

Mavis : Tout le monde ! Même Papy et Mamie ont le droit de venir !

Moi : Les sorciers sont conviés ?

Mavis : Oui ! C'est un peu un moyen d'améliorer les relations entre tout le mondes comme dirait Papa.

Moi : Justement, où est-il ?

Mavis : On a faits la course ! Sauf qu'il a oublié d'aller chercher la nourriture de familiers que tu lui as demandée du coup il a fait demi-tour…

Moi : Heureusement que sa tête est accrochée au reste de son corps sinon il l'oublierait aussi…

Mavis : Au fait Maman, ça va mieux ? Par rapport à demain.

Moi : Plus ou moins, tu sais… C'est très important un mariage, ça unis deux personnes pour la vie et c'est ça qui me fait peur.

Mavis : Ben pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que les personnes avec qui j'aurais du passer une bonne partie de ma vie m'ont été enlevé et j'ai peur que cela arrive à nouveau…

Mavis : Mais non ! De toute façon, demain je resterais avec toi tout le temps pour te rassurer !

Moi : Merci ma princesse.

Je l'attrapa doucement par la taille pour la ramener vers moi et ainsi l'embrasser sur la joue.

Mavis : Je suis pas une princesse ! Les princesses c'est nul car c'est toujours en danger ! Sauf Tata Kalya…Elle, elle est cool !

Moi : De toute façon, tu seras surement princesse un jour si je deviens roi.

Mavis : Quand ?

Moi : Ça je ne sais pas…Peut-être dans une centaine d'années peut-être ?

Mavis : Quoi ?! C'est super long !

Moi : Haha ! Je plaisante Mavis ! Plus ou moins en tout cas car comme tu le sais, les sorciers ont une vie très, très longue.

Mavis : Comme les vampires ?

Moi : Exactement ?

Mavis : Papa il a quel âge ?

Moi : A peu près le même âge que moi, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

Mavis : Peut-être qu'en fait ben Papa il est super, super vieux et qu'il s'est transformé en beau garçon pour toi !

Moi : Ça m'étonnerait un peu car quand nous étions petits, je n'aimais pas ton père.

Mavis : Ah bon ?

Moi : C'est assez compliqué…

Mavis : Raconte !

Moi : Bon…Si tu insistes…

A suivre…


	169. Chapter 169

Je n'aimais pas cet endroit et encore moins ses habitants…Tous me regardant comme si j'étais une bête de cirque dont on pouvait se moquer ouvertement. J'étais dégouté en voyant tout ces tas de pourriture ambulants se moquant de mon apparence mais…Si seulement ils savaient que je pouvais les tués en un claquement de doigts. Ils feraient moins les malins…

Nevra : Hey ! Attend !

Moi : Quoi encore ?! Tu n'es pas décider à me lâcher ?!

…

Mavis : Eh ben…T'étais pas aimable avant…

Moi : J'ai toujours eu des sauts d'humeur...Bref, continuons…

…

Il était encore là cet idiot de vampire. Pourquoi ne me lâche t-il pas la grappe ? J'en avais marre de l'entendre et j'en avais surtout marre de le voir. Il était bruyant et insupportable. Ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas se tenir tranquille et se taire ?

Nevra : Pourquoi tu ne t'entraines pas ?

Moi : Je n'ais pas besoin de vos entrainements idiots !

Nevra : Miiko ne va pas être contente.

Moi : Je m'en contre-fiche ! Et si tu n'es pas content, je t'en prie, tu peux y allez.

Nevra : Non.

Moi : De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça a resté avec moi.

Nevra : J'aime bien ton sale caractère.

Moi : Va te faire voir.

Nevra : Pourquoi tu veux toujours rester tout seul ?

Moi : Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Nevra : C'est pas vrai, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un.

Moi : Eh bien moi pas ! Un monstre n'a besoin de personne et surtout pas d'un idiot de vampire ! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille !

…

Mavis : C'était vraiment pas gentil…

Moi : Je sais mais comprend moi, j'ai vécu pleins d'horribles choses juste avant de les connaitre.

Mavis : C'est vrai… A partir de quand votre relation s'est amélioré ?

Moi : Je ne me rappelle plus trop mais je crois que c'est quand je…

…

Moi : Laissez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas !

Ils étaient au moins cinq autour de moi. Ils avaient tous seize ans ou plus, surement des apprenties gardes. Ils m'avaient jeté dans un coin pour pouvoir s'amuser à me cogner à l'abri des regards. A chaque coups qu'ils me donnaient, je pleurais de plus en plus et me remémorait les instants que j'avais vécus entre les mains de ceux qui m'avaient torturé. Je voyais du sang partout et j'entendais encore leurs cris et leur rire. Je faisais tout pour penser à autre chose mais rien n'y faisais. Lorsque j'abandonna toute résistance, les deux plus grand m'attrapèrent et me mirent dans une caisse qu'ils fermèrent avant de la cacher dans un coin. Je hurlais, pleurais et me jeter contre les parois de la caisse. J'appelais à l'aide mais personne ne m'entendais…J'étais seul…

…

Mavis : C'est triste…Tu as vraiment eu une vie horrible…

Moi : En effet ma vie n'a pas toujours était rose mais j'ai tout de même réussit à me faire un ami malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire autrefois.

Mavis : Comment ça ?

Moi : Tu vas comprendre.

…

Je frappais contre les parois de la caisse en bois et je hurlais comme un fou, je continuais de me vider de mes larmes. J'avais finis par perdre espoir, croyant que personne ne viendrais jamais et le pire c'est que ces autres abrutis m'avaient vidé de ma magie à cause d'un combat que j'avais gagné, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié. C'est donc cela qui les avaient poussés à m'attaquer une nouvelle fois avant de me mettre au tapis. J'étais exténué. J'avais arrêté de crier. Alors que j'avais laissé tomber, j'entendis la caisse craquer avant de voir une lame la transpercer. Je pris peur et cria de surprise. D'un coup, la caisse s'ouvrit. Je pu voir à nouveau la lumière mais également un doux sourire accompagnée d'une main tendu vers moi. Cette main, je ne l'attrapa pas. A la place, je me jeta dans ses bras et le remercia mille et une fois.

…

Mavis : Et après ? Il s'est passé quoi ?!

Nevra : Nous sommes tombés follement amoureux !

Mavis : Papa !

Moi : Faux, tu es tombé amoureux mais pas moi…J'ai pris tout mon temps avant d'accepter la demande du pire des charmeurs.

Mavis : C'est vrai papa ?

Nevra : Malheureusement oui.

A suivre…


	170. Chapter 170

C'était le grand jour. J'avais peur…Comme à mon habitude, je faisais les cent pas, espérant me calmer. Les servantes du château me regardaient faire et n'osaient pas intervenir alors qu'elle devait m'aider à me préparer pour la cérémonie qui allait commencer dans deux heures.

Servante 1 : V…Votre majesté…

Moi : Pardonnez-moi, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à me calmer…

Servante 1 : Nous vous comprenons mais nous voulons vous aider au mieux.

Moi : Vous avez raison.

Je me ressaisis et alla m'assoir au centre de la pièce. Aussitôt, les demoiselles se mirent à bouger un peu partout dans la pièce. Deux s'occupait de ma tenue et une autre de mes cheveux.

Servante 1 : C'est un honneur de vous coiffer votre majesté, vos cheveux sont si longs, vous inspiré le respect.

Moi : Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire mais qu'est-il arrivé aux sorciers ayant les cheveux courts ?

Servante 1 : Ce sont soit des criminels, soit ils les coupent eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils pensent qu'ils ne méritent pas l'honneur que c'est d'être sorcier.

Moi : Nous sommes si rares que ça ?

Servante 1: Vous ne pouvez même pas l'imaginer. Nous sommes l'objet de convoitise de nombreux peuples à la fois pour notre physique, notre longévité et pour toutes les âneries que l'on dit à notre sujet.

Servante 2 : Comme par exemple que si on mange notre cœur, on obtient l'immortalité !

Servante 3 : Il y a aussi que la rumeur qui dit que l'on doit plonger son épée dans le sang d'un sorcier pour que celle-ci devienne enchantée et nous rendent surpuissants.

Moi : Ou que si on fait avaler un morceau du grand cristal à un sorcier, il se transformera en monstre déchainé qui détruira tout sur son passage…

Servante 2 : Qu'avait vous dit votre majesté ?

Servante 1 : Prince ! Vous avez parlé du grand cristal ?!

Moi : Oui…

Servante 1 : Malgré mon simple rôle de servante je me dois de vous avertir, en aucun cas vous ne devez ingérer un morceau de cristal !

Moi : Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu… Mais quelqu'un a une fois essayé de me forcer…

Servante 1 : Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas avalé…

Moi : Que se serait-il passé sinon ?

Servante 3 : Vous vous seriez transformé en bête assoiffée de sang qui aurait tué tout le monde et qui aurait détruit tout autour de lui.

Servante 2 : Hey ! Il y a des manières plus douces de lui dire !

Moi : Non, non, elle a bien fait.

Servante 1 : Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons un marié à préparer !

La discussion sur les cristaux avait pris fin. Désormais, elle se hâtait pour s'occuper de moi. Pour ce qui était de mes cheveux, il y avait quelques petites tresses attachées les unes aux autres avec des petits bouts d'argent. On m'avait posé une couronne sur sa tête. Une nouvelle cette fois, elle était entièrement composée de glace éternelle. Elle était superbe. Ma coiffure étant terminée, on passa à ma tenue. J'étais entièrement vêtue de blanc avec quelques fois des touches de givres, comme par exemple sur mes bottes et les extrémités de ma veste. Ensuite, on m'avait rajouté une cape blanche recouverte de givres et dont le col était en fourrure de loups. Pour finir, on m'avait rajouté quelques bijoux royaux. J'étais fin prêt.

Servante 1 : Parfait ! Voilà un futur roi !

Servante 2 : Allez zou ! Au mariage !

Servante 3 : Mais avant, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait voir le futur marié !

Annonça la servante avant de dévoiler quelqu'un qui se cacher dans son dos. Elle affichait un sourire malicieux. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle portait une superbe robe noire, bleu nuit et violette. Ses cheveux furent attachés en queue de cheval. Elle était à croquer.

Mavis : Ils sont trop bien tes vêtements Maman !

Moi : Merci ma puce.

Mavis : Et moi ?

Moi : Tu es superbe.

Mavis : Hihi !

Servante 1 : Je ne veux pas être désobligeante mais il y a un mariage qui vous attend ! Hop, hop, hop !

A suivre…


	171. Chapter 171

Tout était sublime. La magie régnait dans la salle du trône. Presque tout était blanc. Le sol était recouvert de pétales blancs et il en tombait aussi du plafond, visiblement ensorcelé. C'était si beau. Pendant que je marchais dans l'allée blanche, je posa mon regard sur les gens autour de moi. Les sorciers étaient tous vêtus de leur plus belle cape, lorsque je passa devant eux, ils firent la révérence. Plus loin, je vis mes amis, eux aussi sur leurs trente et un. Tous me sourirent, je leur rendis la pareille avant de regarder Mavis qui marcher à côté de moi. Elle me sourit à son tour avant de me prendre doucement la main. J'étais rassuré. Enfin…Je me décida à regarder droit devant moi, mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Il était là, tout de noirs vêtus. Il portait une cape recouverte de plumes d'un noir profond, ses cheveux étaient ramenés vers l'arrière, il portait une tenue travailler sous sa cape qui donnait beaucoup d'allure. Lorsqu'il me sourit, je ne put m'empêcher de rougir. Lorsque j'arriva près de lui, Mavis me lâcha la main et alla s'installer près de mes amis. Il me tendit sa main que j'attrapa timidement. Pourquoi diable était-il si sexy… ? Rapidement, je repris mes esprits et regarda le prêtre.

Prêtre : Mes chers enfants, nous sommes ici présents pour assister à l'union de ces deux êtres qui s'aiment malgré leur nature des plus différentes. Puisse leur amour être la plus puissante des magies de notre beau monde ! Nevra, vampire et chef de la garde l'ombre d'Eel, voulez-vous prendre pour époux notre prince que vous devrez aimer dans la maladie, la santé et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Nevra : Oui, je le veux.

Prête : Bien…Gaël, sorcier, prince et donc futur roi du peuple des sorciers, voulez-vous prendre pour époux ce vampire que vous devrez aimer dans la maladie, la santé et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Moi : Oui, je le veux.

Prête : Alors je vous unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

D'un coup, on entendit des cris de joie dans la salle. Tous souriaient. On se passa rapidement les alliances pour s'embrasser. Après cela, Nevra m'attrapa par la taille et me pris dans ses bras.

Nevra : Je te promets de faire de toi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il me fit un grand sourire. Aussitôt je rougis. Il me reposa doucement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsque la cérémonie des vœux fut terminée, on alla tous sur la place qui avait été décoré comme il se devait. Tout le monde était là. Entre deux, j'avais pu voir les jumeaux que je n'avais pas encore vus de la journée. Je pris Graham dans mes bras et Nevra Salem. Mavis vint nous rejoindre.

? : Vive la famille royale !

? : Tous nos vœux de bonheur !

En entendant tout cela, mon cœur se remplit de joie et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. On avança jusqu'au milieu de la place pour assister à un petit spectacle que nous avait concocté ma mère. On alla donc s'installer. A peine nous nous étions assis, que nous avions vu arriver dans le ciel Maelon. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous préciser qu'en réalité, le vieux druide que j'avais connu à mon arrivée fut un mirage et que le vrai Maelon, c'était le dragon familial qui avait protégé tous les sorciers sous la glace. Il était vraiment adorable pour un dragon, il m'acceptait même sur son dos. Tant mieux d'ailleurs car j'avais appris qu'en qu'à de guerre, il serait en quelque sorte notre destrier à Kalya et moi. Nous passions donc beaucoup de temps avec lui pour qu'il s'habitue à notre présence et pour que l'on tisse des liens encore plus fors. D'un coup, notre Maelon atterrit au sol et cracha une nuée de flamme bleue semblable aux miennes. Cela me rappela le jour où nous avions libéré mes parents. Je devais beaucoup à cette splendide créature. Alors que j'admirais sa splendeur, je vis quelqu'un descendre de son dos. C'était un homme portant un chapeau muni d'une plume dorée…Minute…Plume dorée…J'étais sûr que quelqu'un m'avait déjà parlé de cela autrefois… J'analysa la personne, il m'avait tout l'air d'être un barde…Barde…Doré…Or…Barde d'or ! Voilà ! Et c'était Purreru qui m'avait parlé de lui le jour où j'étais parti acheter les colliers pour Alys et Mint ! Je me rappelle également de la légende… Celle du roi et du Minaloo qui seraient morts au combat… Je me demande si cette légende était vraie…Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse plus tard, pour l'instant, profitons du spectacle.

Barde d'or : Quel beau jour pour célébrer un mariage mes amis ! De plus, ceci est le mariage de notre sauveur à tous ! Je vous parle bien sur de notre prince « le loup blanc » à qui je dédie cette balade que m'ont inspirée ses aventures ! … Lors d'une nuit froide, naquit un être aux yeux d'or et à la chevelure d'albâtre ! Ce petit être à peine sorti du ventre de sa mère ne le savait pas mais plus tard, il sauvera les siens. Malheureusement pour lui, la guerre brisa son doux foyer qui des années plus tard, fut reconstitué par un jeune homme aux allures de démon…Sauf qu'en réalité, c'était un ange…Notre sauveur à tous ! De ses pouvoirs il se servit pour combattre le vrai mal qui nos terres, nous avait ravis. Le monstre mourut sous les coups de la colère de cet homme aux allures désormais princières ! Celui-ci, déterminé, sauva son peuple gelé. La famille réunie, le garçon put enfin sourire et s'ensuivit d'une libération de la magie. La contrée reprit vie et la famille royale put à nouveau régner mais cette fois au complet grâce aux actions, à la puissance et à la bravoure de ce bâtant « le loup blanc ».

La balade étant finis, tous se mirent à applaudir. Moi, j'eus un peu plus de mal. Certes, ce fut beau mais il avait oublié un léger détail. Je n'avais pas fait tout, tout seul ! Mavis m'avait grandement aidé lors du combat avec le démon… J'étais déçu que ce barde ne l'ait pas évoqué dans son récit. La prestation du « Barde d'or » étant finis, on passa au suivant…C'était un groupe de sorcière qui visiblement était danseuse à en juger par leur tenue. Bizarre…Il y en avait une avec le visage caché. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Enfin…Profitons du spectacle, de toute façon, cela ne pouvait qu'être mieux que la balade. C'était un orchestre composé de sorcier qui se charger de l'ambiance musicale, ils ne tardèrent pas à démarrer le morceau. C'était rythmé avec une touche celte. Aussitôt, les danseuses se mirent à se mouvoir avec grâce et sublimité. Elles étaient sublimes, en particulier celle avec le visage caché qui ne tarda pas à ôter son masque pour le bonheur de tous. Je me mis à sourire à pleines dents avant de poser mon regard sur Ezarel qui avait la bouche grande ouverte face à la beauté blanche qui n'était autre que Kalya qui esquissa un sourire charmeur dans la direction de notre alchimiste qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait un talent fou et qu'elle était magnifique.

Nevra : Ça me fait penser à toi lorsque tu t'es transformé en fille pour la première fois.

Moi : Ne…Ne dis pas ça…

Nevra : J'aimerais tellement te revoir danser comme ça.

Moi : Pas devant tout le monde…

Nevra : Dommage, tu aurais été très mignon !

A suivre…


	172. Chapter 172

La soirée était parfaite et tout se passer à merveille. Tous les sorciers nous avaient donné leur bénédiction et nous nous amusions tous. J'avais même décidé de passer du temps avec les enfants pour leur montrer des sorts mais aussi mes fameuses flammes bleues qu'ils avaient tous trouvaient incroyables. Mavis aussi avait faite ses preuves en montrant l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, elle racontait à tout le monde comment « nous » avions vaincu le démon. C'est pour cela que j'avais conseillé le Barde d'or d'aller revoir ses jugements sur le vrai cours de l'histoire. Il avait faits une de ces têtes. Moi, j'étais tout sourire. Le reste de la soirée fut très animée, il y eut de la danse, de l'alcool coulant à flot, de la nourriture à volonté, des jeux traditionnels et un feu d'artifice spécial dragon. Les festivités avaient duré trois jours et trois nuits, normal pour un mariage royal me dirait vous.

Après cela, vint le moment de la lune de miel et cela ne se fit pas n'importe où. Oh que non. Mes parents avaient décidé de garder les enfants et mes familiers pour nous, histoire que nous soyons seuls. Nevra était plutôt content mais lorsque vint le moment de quitter mes bébés, j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'aurais préféré régler mes petites affaires avec Nevra à Eel mais non, la tradition voulait que les jeunes mariés aillent batifoler au mont céleste. Maelon nous avait donc servi de moyen de transport pour nous emmener dans ce lieu qui, j'avais dû me l'avouer, étais magnifique. C'était une montagne avec un coin caché. Il y avait un arbre servant de palais près d'une cascade se déversant dans un lac. A peine arrivé que Nevra m'avait déjà sauté dessus. Autant vous dire que la journée et la nuit furent torrides. J'en avais bavé pour le retour, j'avais eu un mal de chien à tenir sur le dos de Maelon à cause de mes hanches qui me faisaient souffrir.

De retour à la maison, j'avais pu revoir mes bébés qui m'avaient affreusement manqué. Autant vous dire que nous avions vécu une superbe vie de famille assez monotone pendant cinq ans. Oui, vous avez bien compris cinq ans. Et que s'était-il passé durant ses cinq années ? Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. J'endossais toujours mon rôle de prince avec lequel j'étais bien plus à l'aise. Désormais, je pouvais régler des affaires importantes, seul. Ah oui ! J'étais aussi devenu chef de ma propre garde, « la garde enchanteresse » composé uniquement de sorcier. C'était l'idée de Miiko, je m'y étais quelque peu opposé mais mes enfants ne furent pas de cet avis. Du coup, j'étais devenu chef de garde. Ensuite…Ezarel et Kalya se sont marié ! Toujours pas d'enfants mais cela ne saurait tarder. En parlant d'enfant, les miens on beaucoup grandi. Mavis a désormais onze ans et les jumeaux cinq ans. Mavis s'est beaucoup amélioré et désormais, Nevra et moi supervisons son entrainement car nous savons qu'elle a énormément de potentiel. En classe, on l'appelle « l'enfant prodige ». Sa magie s'est considérablement augmenté tout comme son agilité, sa vitesse et sa maitrise des armes. Ma petite fille possède ses propres épées dont elle prend grand soin. Pour ce qui est des jumeaux, ils ont également développé leur pouvoir et font beaucoup moins de bêtise. Ils sont toujours aussi inséparables et nous admirent beaucoup ainsi que leur grande sœur. Ils cherchaient à nous imiter. Pour ce qui est du cas de Nevra, rien n'a vraiment changé pour lui. Toujours chef de garde et papa heureux. J'allais justement oublier ! Mavis m'appelait enfin papa puisqu'elle avait grandi et pris en maturité. Les jumeaux ont donc suivi le mouvement et m'appellent également papa. Je n'ai jamais honte du fait qu'elle m'appelait Maman mais j'étais soulagé qu'elle m'appelle quand même papa. Enfin bref ! Désormais, je menais une vie de « papa » épanoui !

Aujourd'hui allait s'annoncer être une journée comme les autres. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et nous étions toujours au lit. Les rayons du soleil se faisaient déjà insistants. Agacée, je cacha mon visage dans mon oreiller. Alors que je tenta ma chance pour me rendormir, j'entendis un drôle de bruit. J'ouvris un œil. Personne. J'ai dû rêver. Je me recoucha donc. Alors que j'étais sur le point de me rendormir, je sentis quelque chose sauter sur le lit. Je me redressa et me pris quelque chose en plein visage avant d'entendre des rires.

Moi : Les enfants !

Ils étaient tous les trois là, sur le lit avec leur peluche.

Les trois : Bonjour papa !

Je soupira. Comment pouvais-je gronder ses bouilles d'anges… ? Alors que je désespérais sur mon autorité, les enfants en profitèrent pour sauter sur Nevra qui se réveilla rapidement.

Salem : Papa est un gros patapouf !

Graham : Patapouf ! Patouf !

Cette remarque étant destiné à Nevra, je ne put m'empêchais de rire discrètement avant de me lever.

Moi : Allez les enfants, vous devez déjeuner avant d'aller à l'école.

Les jumeaux : Tu vas nous apprendre quoi aujourd'hui papa ?

Moi : Surprise.

Les jumeaux : Mais…

Mavis : Papa ! Tu pourras m'aider avec un sors s'il te plaît ?

Moi : Ma petite sorcière surdouée aurait besoin d'aide ?

Mavis : Il faut croire.

Moi : Je t'aiderais avec plaisir Mavis, nous verrons ça ce soir, d'accord ?

Mavis : Pas de problème !

Alors que l'on descendait tous les quatre vers la cuisine, laissant Nevra dans la chambre, on aperçut tous nos familiers nous attendre en bas de l'escalier. J'avais oublié de vous dire…Alys avait enfin évolué ! Désormais, c'était une magnifique plumobec adulte. Comme j'étais fière d'elle.

Nevra : Merci de m'attendre.

Je me retourna et vis mon homme complètement débrailler et les cheveux en bataille. Je m'approcha de lui et rectifia tout cela avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Moi : Ne sois pas grognon dès le matin.

J'esquissa un doux sourire avant de rejoindre les enfants dans la cuisine. On put prendre le petit déjeuner en famille avant d'aller se préparer pour l'école. Nevra et moi avions toujours notre rôle de professeur à tenir et aujourd'hui était notre tour. Sur le chemin, les enfants furent adorables. Bien sur, le fait que je sois un membre de la famille royale des sorciers était désormais connu par tout le monde et donc, j'attisais les regards ainsi que les sourires. J'avais su faire mes preuves à Eel grâce à ma magie. J'avais aidé beaucoup de personnes et elles m'en étaient très reconnaissantes. Une fois arrivé au Q.G, on alla chacun dans nos classes respectives. Nevra s'occuperait de la classe de Mavis et moi celle des jumeaux. Tout le monde disait que j'étais le plus adapté à m'occuper d'eux puisque j'étais le seul à avoir eu des enfants, j'avais donc l'instinct maternel. Mes élèves m'appréciaient beaucoup. Maintenant, je faisais même cours à de tout jeunes sorciers ! A peine arrivé, ils m'avaient tous accueilli à bras ouverts.

Moi : Bonjours à tous.

Tous : Bonjours !

Moi : J'espère que vous avez faits le plein de pouvoir car aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à utiliser votre magie pour vous créer un bouclier que vous pourrez faire apparaitre en cas de danger.

Aussitôt, il y eut une certaine euphorie dans le groupe. Par chance, c'était l'été. Les cours en extérieur étaient donc parfaits pour ce genre d'exercice. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux. Je l'étais aussi. Le cours ne tarda pas à démarrer. Sans surprise, les jumeaux étaient très performants étant donné que je supervisais leur entrainement même à la maison. Les quelques sorciers étaient aussi très doués, tout comme le reste du groupe. J'étais fier d'eux. Les cours durèrent quelques heures avant de se finir en beauté. En revanche, ma journée n'était pas finie. A la fin du cours, je vis Nevra et Mavis arriver.

Moi : Pile au bon moment, je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard.

Salem : Tu vas encore au château ?

Graham : Tu vas encore être long ?

Mavis : Et mon entrainement ?

Nevra : Les enfants, Papa a une très lourde responsabilité au château…

Mavis et les jumeaux : Oui mais…

Moi : Je ferais tout mon possible pour revenir le plus tôt possible…Promis…

A suivre…


	173. Chapter 173

Le temps n'avancer pas, ou alors très lentement. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seul et le bas de mon dos me faisait terriblement mal. J'étais exténué. J'avais même cessé d'écouter le grand conseiller dont les paroles avaient eu un effet soporifique sur moi mais alors que j'étais sur le point de sombrer, je sentis quelqu'un me secouer gentiment. J'ouvris les yeux, c'était Kalya.

Kalya : Tu as le visage aussi pâle que celui d'un mort.

Moi : Charmant…Pourquoi m'as-tu réveiller ? Tu sais bien que les paroles de ce bel arnaqueur ne m'intéressent pas.

Kalya : Il se pourrait que tu changes d'avis, écoute un peu.

Sans motivation, je tourna mon regard vers ce vieux fou qui s'agiter au milieu de l'assemblé. Mes parents semblaient l'écouter. Peut-être que c'était intéressant finalement…

Conseiller : Majesté ! Nous devons envoyer nos hommes sur le front !

Endrick : Ne nous précipitons pas, je ne tiens pas à perdre d'autres hommes au combat.

Conseiller : Mais Sire ! Ce sont des humains !

Choqué à l'entente du mot « humain », je me tourna à nouveau vers Kalya.

Moi : Quoi ?

Kalya : Je te l'avais bien dit que tu trouverais ça intéressant.

Conseiller : Mon roi ! Imaginer qu'ils en viennent à découvrir notre royaume ! Ce serait catastrophique !

Kalysta : Nous le savons conseiller mais pourtant nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'autres perte.

Endrick : J'irais moi-même s'il le faut.

Kalya : Pourquoi ne pas envoyé Gaël ?

Conseiller : Qu'avez-vous dit princesse ? Le prince ? En mission ? Vous plaisantez ?

Moi : Me jugez-vous incapable conseiller ?

Conseiller : Oh non mon prince ! Vous sauveur de notre peuple ! Je veux juste dire que ceci n'est pas une mission à la hauteur de votre rang.

Moi : Ne gâche pas ta salive avec ces belles-paroles…C'est moi qui irait…

Kalysta : Gaël…

Je pris le parchemin que me tendis l'un des serviteurs et quitta mon trône.

Moi : Je vais étudier cela et partirais lorsque je serais prêt.

Sans dire un mot de plus, je quitta la pièce. Enervé, déterminé mais aussi très fatigué.

…

J'ouvris la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Il faisait nuit et les enfants devaient dormir. Pas question de les réveiller. J'entra dans la maison et me débarrassa de mes bottes, de ma cape et de ma couronne avant de me jeter dans l'amas de coussin.

Nevra : Je vois que tu es fatigué…

Je leva les yeux et vit dans l'ombre une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Moi : Désolé…

Nevra : Ce n'est pas ta faute…Tu as tes obligations…

Dit-il en venant s'assoir près de moi. Je me redressa quelque peu et vint me blottir contre lui.

Moi : Je n'ai même pas pu leur dire bonne nuit…Et Mavis qui voulait que je l'entraine, elle va m'en vouloir…

Nevra : Mais non, tu la connais.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma tête pour me caresser les cheveux. Ce qui m'apaisa instantanément.

Moi : Demain, je partirais en mission.

Nevra : Quel genre de mission ?

Moi : Apparemment, des humains auraient-été vu dans notre monde, je vais donc allez vérifier demain.

Nevra : Quoi ?!

Moi : Il y a un problème ?

Nevra : Bien sur qu'il y en a un ! Tu n'as jamais vu d'humain et tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables ! Ils sont sans pitié !

Moi : N'aie pas peur, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. La preuve, j'ai sauvé un peuple entier.

Nevra : Gaël ! Tu ne peux pas y allez !

Moi : Et pourquoi ça ?! Je suis adulte ! Je peux faire mes propres choix !

Nevra : Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !

Moi : Je n'ai pas peur !

Nevra : Je t'interdis d'y aller !

Moi : J'irais quand même !

Nevra : Non !

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?!

Nevra : Parce que… !

Moi : Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Je veux connaitre plus de chose !

Nevra : Je…Je ne veux pas que tu connaisses de nouvelles horreurs…

Moi : Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ton œil ? Tu ne m'as jamais raconté…

Nevra : Je ne peux pas t'en parler…

Moi : Pourquoi ?! Ne me fais tu pas confiance ?!

Nevra : Je ne veux pas te le dire ! Maintenant va te coucher et oublie cette histoire d'humain…

A suivre…


	174. Chapter 174

Il était très tôt ce matin, le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé. Pourtant, j'étais déjà en train d'enfiler mes bottes et ma cape. Je m'attacha les cheveux au passage et pris mon sac avant de quitter la maison discrètement. Une fois dehors, je me couvris de ma capuche et m'éloigna de mon domicile. Je parcourais les rues de la cité seule. J'aurais pu prendre Alys ou Mint mais je ne connaissais pas les humains donc je n'avais aucune idée sur leur degré de dangerosité. Néanmoins, j'étais curieux. Sans difficulté, je quitta la cité pour m'aventurer à l'extérieur. Pour éviter de perdre du temps, je décida d'utiliser un sors me permettant de voler. Je fendis les cieux à la recherche des « humains ».

…

Il se passa plusieurs heures sans que je ne trouve quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais même décidé à regagner le sol. Je marchais dans la forêt, cherchant tout ce qui pouvait être anormal. Mon regard passer au crible chaque arbre, chaque buisson, chaque coin d'ombre. Par chance, mes yeux de sorcier m'étaient d'une grande utilité. J'avais une qualité de vue, bien au-dessus de la moyenne, un peu comme les rapaces ou autres créatures à l'instinct de chasseur. Cela pourrait vous paraître bizarre mais depuis tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression d'être suivi. Je le sentais bien que je ne le voyais pas et je ne voulais pas me retourner sous peine d'attirer l'attention. Je me contentais donc d'utiliser mes oreilles de loups que j'avais faits ressortir pour mieux étudier ma cible…Des pas rapides… Une grande vivacité… De grande qualité en ce qui concerne la traque…Il savait ce qu'il faisait… Je restais prudent malgré le fait que j'étais sure de pouvoir le terrasser en moins de deux. Alors que j'entendis les pas devenir de plus en plus rapide, je sortis les crocs et sauta dans un buisson pour attraper ma cible que je reconnus aussitôt.

Mavis : Aie ! Papa, c'est moi !

Moi : Mavis… ?

Elle était là, qui plus est, dans sa tenue de combat et elle portait son épée dans son dos.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Mavis : Et toi alors ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici non plus !

Moi : Jeune fille ! Je suis adulte et par la même occasion ton père !

Mavis : Ouais et aussi prince du royaume des sorciers et si ça se trouve bientôt le roi et nyanyanya…Tu sais que ce n'est pas une raison pour délaisser sa famille ?

Moi : Mavis ! Je ne te permets pas !

Mavis : Oui, oui…En attendant ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais rentrer à la maison.

Moi : En tout cas tu ne m'accompagneras pas !

Mavis : Mon propre père m'abandonnerait-il en pleine forêt sans penser une seule seconde que je pourrais me faire enlever par des humains ?

Moi : Rhaa… ! C'est bon ! Tu as gagné…

Mavis : Hourra !

Moi : Mais je te préviens, tu restes près de moi.

Mavis : A vos ordres majesté !

Moi : Mavis…

Mavis : Oui ?

Moi : Dé…Désolé pour hier…

Mavis : Bah…Pas grave, je sais que tu as du travail…

Moi : Tu connaîtras cela toi aussi.

Mavis : Comment ça ?

Moi : Eh bien oui, si je deviens roi, tu seras princesse.

Mavis : Ah non !

Moi : Quoi ?

Mavis : Je ne veux pas rester toute ma vie sur un trône à écouter les problèmes des gens ! Je préfère régler ça sur le terrain !

Moi : Justement ma chère fille, ton père va régler ce petit détail une fois sur le trône.

Mavis : Tu plaisantes ?

Moi : Pas du tout…Je ne tolérais pas le fait d'être confiné dans un château alors que je pourrais vivre de grandes aventures à l'extérieur.

Mavis : Papa.

Moi : Oui Mavis ?

Mavis : Est-ce que…Je…On pourra vivre une aventure ensemble ? Tu sais…Avec des combats ? Un long périple durant lequel on parcourait les terres d'Eel ensemble sur nos montures et que le soir on discuterait et rirait autour d'un bon feu de camp à manger des brochettes…Un truc entre père et fille quoi…

Moi : Tu sais quoi ma chérie…C'est une excellente idée…

Mavis : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui et cette fois je te promets qu'aucune obligation royale ne prendra la priorité sur ma future princesse rebelle.

A suivre…


	175. Chapter 175

Nous avancions côte à côte à travers la broussaille, toujours en restant dans l'ombre et bien sûr, dans le sens contraire du vent. Plus nous nous approchions, plus j'entendais de façon claire des discussions. Nous n'étions plus très loin…Mavis me suivait à la trace, prête à dégainer son épée en cas de nécessité. Quant à moi, j'étais prêt à geler ou un brûlé tout ce qui pourrait mettre en péril la vie de ma fille. Mes sens de loups étaient également à l'affut…Comme si j'étais en chasse… Enfin, on vit des visages au loin. J'attrapa Mavis par l'épaule et la cala contre moi. Il fallait rester discret. Nous les entendions rire aux éclats…J'étais plus que méfiant. N'importe qui pourrait dire que j'avais une expression à faire peur. Par chance, il y avait un petit trou à travers le buisson qui nous permettait de voir nos cibles. Nous pouvions donc les voir en toutes discrétions. En effet, ils étaient différents de nous…Surtout en matière de vêtement…Alors que je les dévisageais, j'aperçus quelque chose de bizarre. Il y avait une cage en fer près d'eux et elle n'était pas vide…Dedans se trouvait un familier, un petit Becola.

Mavis : Papa…

Moi : Je sais…

Sans hésiter, je sortis une fiole de mon sac et en renversa le contenu sur nous. C'était une potion d'invisibilité. On disparut donc rapidement. Pour éviter de perdre Mavis, je l'attrapa par le bras et la fis monter dans l'arbre près duquel nous étions. Je grimpa également. Une fois là-haut, nous avions vu sur leur groupe. Par chance, il n'y avait qu'un seul familier. Cela allait donc vite être réglé mais avant de foncer, je devais m'assurer que les matériaux de la cage n'allaient pas m'être néfastes. Je fis donc une vive analyse qui se révéla positive. Aucun danger.

Moi : Attend moi ici.

D'un coup, je fis apparaitre mes ailes de feu qui par chance, furent invisibles elles aussi. Après cela, je sauta de l'arbre et fendis les airs pour aller jusqu'à la cage que j'attrapa au vol. J'attira aussitôt l'attention des humains qui furent perturbées de voir une cage volante. Je ne perdis pas de temps et retourna vers Mavis que j'attrapa au vol sans savoir vraiment ce que j'attraper.

Mavis : Papa ! Tu as attrapé ma cheville !

Moi : Reste calme !

Je tenais Mavis d'une main et la cage de l'autre. Je nous emmena assez loin à fin de semer les humains qui nous poursuivaient. Une fois hors de la forêt, je vola jusqu'à la cité d'Eel, je passa au-dessus des portes avant de perdre le contrôle de mes ailes car la fatigue me prenait. Exténué, je m'écrasa au sol. Tout cessa de faire effet, mes ailes ainsi que ma potion. Je commençais à tourner de l'œil. Aussitôt, un groupe de personnes arriva vers nous et nous aida. Je fus aidé par deux hommes qui me firent passez la tête sous l'eau froide, cela me fit un bien fou. Tout mon corps tremblait.

Moi : Ma…Fille…

? : T'inquiète mon gars, ta gosse va bien. Ma femme est près d'elle.

? : Non de l'Oracle ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là-haut ?! Y'a des portes vous savez !

Moi : Amener moi vers ma fille s'il vous plaît…

? : Comme tu voudras mon gars mais fais gaffe, tu tiens à peine sur les fils de fer qui te sers de jambes !

Les deux hommes me ramenèrent vers Mavis qui était bien entourée. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, juste sonnée.

Moi : Mavis…

Mavis : Aie…T'aurais pas pu atterrir dans la fontaine, sérieux… ?

Moi : Excuse-moi…

Mavis : C'est trois fois rien pour une future aventurière !

Me dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Par chance, on se remit vite sur pied et aucun membre de la garde n'était venu à notre rencontre. Tant mieux. Nous nous étions donc mis en route vers la maison avec le petit Becola que nous avions libéré de sa cage que nous avions gardée comme preuve. Lorsque le Becola se sentira mieux, nous l'amènerons au royaume des sorciers. En attendant un peu de repos ne serait pas de trop. Lorsque l'on arriva à la maison, j'eut soudainement mal au ventre. Mavis aussi visiblement.

Mavis : Tu crois qu'il va nous tuer… ?

Moi : Le démon en lui va juste ressortir…

Mavis : C'est censé me rassurer ?

Moi : A mon avis c'est moi qu'il va gronder le plus.

Mavis : J'aurais utilisé un autre mot que gronder…Quelque chose de plus violent…

Moi : Là c'est toi qui me fais peur.

Mavis : Désolé…

Moi : Prête ?

Mavis : Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix…

A suivre…


	176. Chapter 176

L'ambiance était très tendue dans la chambre. J'étais assis sur le lit, tête basse pendant que Nevra faisait les cent pas. A peine rentré, Mavis avait directement était envoyé dans sa chambre et Nevra m'avait emmené dans la nôtre. Il était très remonté.

Nevra : Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Je t'avais interdit d'y aller !

Moi : Je suis assez grand pour prendre des décisions.

Nevra : Pas les bonnes visiblement ! Et tu as mis Mavis en danger !

Moi : Mavis est venue d'elle-même et elle est bien plus douée que tu ne le crois !

Nevra : Je sais mais Gaël…Des humains !

Moi : Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit !

Nevra : Sais-tu au moins de quoi ils sont capables ?! Ils font des expériences avec des êtres qu'ils capturent ici ! Imagine un peu ce qu'ils auraient pu te faire à toi et à Mavis !

Moi : Ma priorité était ma fille.

Nevra : Un père responsable n'aurait pas laissé sa fille l'accompagner !

Moi : Alors j'aurais mieux fait de la laisser seule dans la forêt ? Pour qu'elle se fasse attaquer par tes méchants humains ?

Nevra : Gaël !

D'un coup, il me sauta dessus, me renversant sur le lit. Il me tenait fermement et me regardait droit dans les yeux. Le sien était rouge et ses canines étaient sorties. Il tenta de me faire peur mais je riposta en sortant les crocs avant de lui donner un puissant coup de pied qui le fis tomber du lit mais il se releva vite. Entre deux, j'avais eu le temps de me redresser. Il voulut m'attraper à nouveau mais je ne me laissa pas faire, je fis geler le sol de la chambre, il glissa mais en profita pour m'attraper par la cheville. Ma tête se claqua contre le sol. J'eus extrêmement mal…La glace était comme…Rentrée dans ma peau… J'hurla de rage avant de faire propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un jet de glace. Un blizzard m'entoura, me rendant inaccessible. Je vis Nevra à l'autre bout de la chambre, je croisa son regard…Il était redevenu normal… Soudain, j'eus très mal au crâne…

Mavis : Papa !

Je dirigea mon regard vers la porte, Mavis était là…Apeurée et en larmes…

Nevra : Mavis ! Sors d'ici !

Mavis : C'est…C'est ma faute… Si vous vous battez, c'est ma faute ! J'aurais pas dû suivre papa !

Malgré la douleur, je me releva doucement et fis cesser le blizzard.

Moi : Mavis…

Mavis : C…C'est ma faute…Ma faute…

Il se recroquevilla sur elle-même. On s'avança vers elle… Nevra tandis la main pour lui toucher l'épaule mais il fut aussitôt repoussé par un mur de glace.

Nevra : Gaël !

Moi : Ce n'est pas moi !

Je regarda aussitôt Mavis qui ne parler et ne bouger plus.

Moi : Mavis ?

A mon tour, je m'approcha et posa mes mains sur ses joues qui étaient…Gelée ? Je la releva d'un coup et constata que sa peau se recouvrait peu à peu de gel.

Moi : Mavis !

Mavis : Ma faute…Ma faute…

Moi : Mavis ! Arrête ! Ma chérie, ressaisit toi !

Mavis : Ma faute…

Nevra : Gaël ! Mavis !

Moi : Mavis !

Mavis : Ma faute…

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle dit avant que ses lèvres ne soient gelées… Je tremblais et j'étais au bord des larmes… Je mis son corps glacé contre moi. Nevra s'approcha un peu plus…

Moi : Ma petite chérie…

Je la regardais les yeux remplis de larmes. Je la serrée contre moi espérant que cela ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague venant de sa part mais elle ne revint pas à son état normal… Lorsque je le compris, je hurlais en pleurs…Mes pouvoirs se déchainèrent… Le blizzard réapparut.

Nevra : Gaël !

Nevra m'attrapa et me serra contre lui.

Nevra : Calme-toi ! Ne fais pas comme elle !

Ses paroles me frappèrent en plein cœur. La tempête dans la chambre se calma aussitôt. Il me serrait dans ses bras. Il était redevenu très doux avec moi mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'empêcher de pleurer…

Moi : C'est ma faute…

A suivre…


	177. Chapter 177

Tous les plus grands sorciers guérisseurs ainsi que les plus grands chamans étaient en train de s'occuper d'elle, son corps toujours emprisonné dans la glace. Nous avions tant de question mais aucun ne savait nous répondre à son sujet. Nous ne pouvions que les regarder faire. Moi ? J'avais également la peau frigorifiée mais je n'en était pas au même point qu'elle. Kalya, qui avait accouru pour nous soutenir, avait faits en sorte que je me calme en me serrant dans ses bras des plus réconfortants. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait m'approcher actuellement car après ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais plus osé m'approcher de Nevra qui restait à l'écart tout en regardant le monde autour de Mavis.

Kalya : Tout ira bien…Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont trouver une solution.

Moi : Je suis le pire des pères…

Kalya : Ne dis pas ça ! Tu…Ton côté sauvage a pris le dessus, c'est tout…Mais pour Nevra…Je ne sais pas... Il devait être sacrément en rogne…

Je regarda Nevra du coin de l'œil. Je savais que c'était quand même ma faute pour être parti malgré ses interdictions mais pourquoi diable m'avoir interdit d'approcher des humains. C'était ridicule, j'étais assez puissant pour lutter contre eux. En attendant, je posa les yeux sur ma petit Mavis. Dépité, je quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Je m'aventura dans les grands couloirs du château. Ma marche était rapide. Mon sang bouillonnait. La colère montait en moi. Je laissais derrière moi une trainée de glace et quelques flocons s'envolèrent après mon passage. Je montais les marches des escaliers d'un pas rapide mais alors que je m'apprêtais à grimper les dernières marches, je vis une silhouette face à moi. C'était Yadera. Elle me regardait fixement.

Yadera : Suis-moi.

Elle avança, je fis de même pour la suivre. On arriva tout à haut du château. D'ici, nous pouvions tout voir mais aujourd'hui, je me fichais éperdument de la vue.

Yadera : Tu ne cesses de penser à elle.

Moi : C'est ma fille…

Yadera : Je le sais et je sais également qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi.

Moi : Bien plus que tu ne le crois…

Yadera : Alors, es-tu prêt à l'aider ?

A l'entente du mot « aider », je ne put m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. J'attrapa Yadera par les épaules.

Moi : Je suis prêt à tout pour elle !

J'étais à bout. Yadera resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ôte mes mains de ses épaules.

Yadera : Alors va te préparer car un long voyage t'attend.

Moi : Dis-moi tout.

Yadera : Pour sauver ta fille, tu devras rapporter une larme de la déesse du lac ancien se trouvant dans les terres du gel.

Moi : Les terres du gel ?

Yadera : Va te préparer, je te donnerais ce qu'il faut plus tard.

Sans hésiter, je fis apparaitre des ailes dans mon dos et je quitta Yadera en sautant dans le vide. J'étais déterminé. Je me devais de la sauver. Je devais sauver ma Mavis. Lorsque j'arriva près du sol, je me mis à battre des ailes pour prendre mon envol et parcourir le ciel jusqu'à Eel.

…

J'étais fin prêt. Tout le monde était là pour me dire au revoir. Mes servantes s'occupaient de me couvrir un maximum avant de me laisser pour que mes parents puissent s'approcher de moi. Ma mère n'hésita pas à me serrer contre elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Kalysta : Mon petit garçon…

Endrick : Reviens-nous vite mon fils.

Moi : Je vous le promets.

Salem et Graham : Papa !

Je vis mes deux petits garçons arriver avec Kalya à leurs trousses. Eux aussi étaient en larmes. Ils me sautèrent dans les bras.

Salem : Tu…Tu promets de revenir vite… ?

Moi : Aussi vite que je le peux.

Graham : Tu vas trouver un truc magique pour soigner Mavis, hein ?

Moi : Oui Graham et je ne reviendrais pas avant de l'avoir trouvé…Vous allez donc devoir bien vous conduire avec votre tante Kalya durant mon absence.

Kalya : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ils sont toujours sage comme des images.

Dit-elle avant d'esquisser un doux sourire et de me serrer dans ses bras.

Kalya : Reviens-vite.

Ce fut les dernières choses qu'elle me dit avant de laisser la place à Yadera qui vint vers moi, quelque chose à la main. Elle me tendit la chose en question. C'était un collier.

Yadera : Il te guidera jusqu'à destination, alors ne le perd pas.

Moi : Merci Yadera.

Je pris le collier et l'enfila. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir pour de bon, j'entendis mon père m'appeler.

Endrick : Tu ne comptes pas y allez à pied et sans protection quand même ?!

Dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de siffler. Il se passa quelques secondes de silence avant que l'on ne voit débarquer Maelon, notre dragon.

Moi : Q…Quoi ?!

Endrick : Il t'accompagnera pour te protéger et tu iras beaucoup plus vite avec lui.

Je regarda le grand dragon qui était muni d'une selle et d'un mord. J'esquissa un sourire avant de me presser de monter sur lui. Avant de partir, je regarda une dernière fois autour de moi. Tous étaient là…Sauf lui…

A suivre…


	178. Chapter 178

Il faisait encore jour mais je savais que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. J'étais toujours sur le dos de Maelon qui fendait les airs de ses grandes ailes. Il était particulièrement docile et le vol était agréable. Grâce au collier de Yadera, qui s'illuminait en fonction de la direction, nous avions déjà fait une petite partie du chemin mais nous allions devoir nous arrêter pour la nuit. J'étais donc en train de regarder un peu partout où nous pouvions nous poser car autant vous dire qu'un dragon n'était pas facile à cacher. Visiblement je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de nous créer un abri.

Moi : Atterrissons Maelon.

Il m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. On atterrit dans une partie assez reculée de la forêt. Je descendis du dos de mon fidèle dragon et le déchargea de mes bagages. Je lui ôta également sa selle mais aussi son mord avant de le caresser.

Moi : Tu as été parfait.

Il me fit un léger signe de tête avant de s'allonger un peu. J'en profita pour poser les affaires et me mettre au travail. Pas question de faire un abri de glace, cela serait trop voyant. Jouons là plus subtile. Avec délicatesse, je m'accroupis et posa mes mains au sol. Puis, je me mis à réciter une petite incantation. Tout d'un coup, des centaines de racines jaillirent du sol et se mirent à former un dôme autour de Maelon et moi. J'avais faits en sorte de tout renforcer pour que rien ne puisse passer. J'étais plutôt fier de moi.

Moi : Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il me répondit d'un léger rugissement.

Moi : Il fait tout de même un peu sombre.

J'utilisa une dernière fois mes pouvoirs pour faire apparaitre un petit tas de racine au sol que Maelon s'empressa d'enflammer.

Moi : Merci !

Fatigué, j'alla m'installer près de lui.

Moi : Nous irons chasser demain, en attendant nous devons dormir.

Il semblait d'accord avec moi et ne broncha pas du tout lorsque je vins m'adosser contre lui. Il avait chaud. J'étais bien. Si bien, que je m'étais même endormi.

…

Le jour se lever peu à peu. J'étais déjà debout, caché dans un buisson. Je regardais ma proie qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi. C'était un peu l'équivalent d'une biche dans le monde des humains. Je ne la quittais plus du regard. Je la regarda si fixement, que ses pattes gelèrent. La bête prise de panique, tenta de s'enfuir mais à la place, elle se tordit sa cheville coincer dans la glace. Sans attendre, je me précipita vers elle et l'acheva pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre plus longtemps.

Moi : Pardonne-moi…

…

L'odeur de la viande grillée, enveloppé notre campement de fortune. Maelon me regardait d'un air attentif pendant que je cuisais ma viande alors qu'il avait la sienne, crue, entre les pattes. Vous devait penser « mais pourquoi ne se transforme-t-il pas en loup pour manger sa viande crue et repartir rapidement ? »… La réponse est que je ne souhaite en aucun cas devenir l'un de ses cannibales. Pas question que j'adhère aux manières de sauvages…Finalement, je ne tarda pas à manger et lorsque j'eus fini, je commença à préparer mes affaires. En commençant par la selle de Maelon. Lorsque je m'approcha de lui pour poser celle-ci sur son dos, je le vis révéler la tête et regarder au loin.

Moi : Qui a-t-il ?

Tout comme lui, je tendis l'oreille. Il y avait des bruits suspects. Des bruits de pas…Des pas rapides… Soudainement, je lâcha la selle et fis quelques pas vers le bruit tout en fermant les yeux. La chose bougeait sans cesse…Un black dog ? Non…Pas dans un endroit si reculé… Un familier ? Non plus… C'était des pas d'Hommes…Des humains ? J'ouvris les yeux rapidement et sans hésitation, je me transforma en loup pour me mettre à la poursuite de notre invité qui s'était mis à fuir. Je le suivais. Mes quatre pattes me permettaient d'aller beaucoup plus vite. C'était bien un homme. Il portait une longue cape noire. Il était rapide. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui et sans prévenir, je bondis sur lui. Il tomba au sol sous mon poids.

? : Argh !

Je repris ma forme humaine et par précaution, je fis apparaitre une dague en glace. Je retourna la personne qui se débattait mais alors que je m'apprêtais à lui geler les membres inférieurs, je reconnus une odeur familière. Je lâcha ma dague et attrapa doucement la capuche de mon prisonnier avant de la lui relever. Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant. D'un coup, je me releva et me mis à m'écarter de lui. Je retourna vers Maelon sans rien dire. Il me suivait, m'appeler. Je ne répondais rien. J'étais comme sourd. Tout autour de moi était flou. J'étais comme seul dans cette forêt…Non…Il y avait Mavis, tout prêt de moi qui me souriais de manière angélique. Non…Non…Non…Non ! C'est faux, elle n'était pas là…Il n'y avait que lui et moi…Lui, qui me tenait dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Tentant en vain de sécher mes larmes. Il me disait des mots doux. J'essayais de le repousser pour qu'il me voie plus dans cet état mais c'était trop tard. Il me tenait et n'était pas prêt de me lâcher. Il voulait me réconforter en me disant que nous allions la sauver. Alors que je croyais qu'il mentait…Je sentis quelque chose d'humide dans ma nuque…Une larme…

A suivre…


	179. Chapter 179

Nous étions tous les trois au bord d'un lac. Maelon garder ses distances alors que nous deux, nous avions les pieds dans l'eau. Nous ne parlions presque pas…Pas du tout même…Je me contentais de regarder l'eau qui me remonter jusqu'aux chevilles. Alors que j'étais concentré, je l'entendis soupirer. Je le regarda discrètement du coin de l'œil mais nos regards se croisèrent. Je détourna aussitôt les yeux. Honteux, je préféra m'éloigner un peu. Je jeta mon manteau à terre et avança dans l'eau. Celle-ci m'arrivait désormais jusqu'aux genoux et mes cheveux flottaient à la surface. Je m'avança jusqu'à ce que l'eau m'arrive à la taille…Je regardais mon reflet avec dégout… Soudain, je balaya ce reflet d'un geste puissant de la main et frappa l'eau encore et encore avant de me laisser tomber dedans. J'atterris sur le dos. Je fixais la surface… D'un geste fluide de la main, je fis apparaitre une protection autour de moi qui contenait de l'air. De cette manière, j'étais sure de ne pas suffoquer… Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquer. Alors que je désespérer, je vis une lumière au fond du lac. Je me redressa quelque peu pour m'avancer vers cette douce lumière qui m'attirait tant. Je vis une forme se rapprocher de moi…Elle ne m'était pas inconnue…

Mavis : Papa ! Regarde ça ! J'ai réussi à me transformer en sirène !

Moi : Bravo ma petite chérie…

Mavis : Je vais même pouvoir parcourir les océans ! Dis papa, tu m'accompagneras ? Hein ? Dis !

Moi : Je te suivrais partout mon trésor…

Elle esquissa un doux sourire avant de se mettre à battre de la nageoire pour s'éloigner.

Moi : Mavis…

La lumière avait disparu. Je n'avais plus rien à faire là. Je décida donc de quitter le lac. Lorsque je revins sur la terre ferme, il accourut vers moi, une serviette à la main qu'il me proposa mais je la refusa. Il fallait se dépêcher. Je n'avais pas le temps de me sécher. Il me rattrapa et cette fois, me força à me sécher. J'aurais voulu résister une fois de plus mais je m'abstins, autant ne pas envenimer les choses… C'est seulement lorsque je fis complètement sec, que l'on remonta sur le dos de Maelon qui suivit mes indications durant le vol. On passa une journée complète à voler. Nous savions que nous nous approchions des terres du gel… La nature ne mentait pas, ni le climat. C'est seulement à la nuit tomber, que l'on arriva à la frontière de ce monde de glaces. Certes, il faisait un peu froid mais pour un sorcier utilisant la magie des glaces, rien de bien dérangeant. Pour Maelon non plus d'ailleurs mais pour lui…Il faisait semblant d'aller bien mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Je m'approcha donc de lui, ôta ma grande cape et l'a lui mis sur les épaules. Il la refusa au début mais ne broncha plus lorsqu'il vit la fourrure au niveau de mon coup.

Moi : N'oublie pas que je suis aussi un loup.

Il esquissa un léger sourire…Que je lui rendis sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Après cela, je nous construis une nouvelle fois un abri et Maelon s'occupa du feu. Il était près de notre dragon. J'étais hésitant mais la main qu'il me tendait, me poussa à accepter son invitation. Je m'assis donc entre ses jambes, collant mon dos contre son torse et aussitôt, il nous recouvrit de ma cape. Je savais qu'il avait toujours froid… Par sympathie, je fis augmenter ma chaleur corporelle grâce à un sort. Cela sembla l'apaiser, tant mieux. D'après moi, nous nous étions endormies ensemble, presque au même moment.

…

J'avais mal au dos… Je ne sentais plus de présence tout près de moi. Il faisait drôlement froid. Non de l'Oracle…Où était-il ? Agacé, j'ouvris les yeux. Il était là, en train de seller Maelon. Sa tignasse noire cachée par sa capuche en fourrure grise. Soudain, il se retourna et vit que j'étais réveillé. Il s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit. Il me tendit quelque chose. Du poisson visiblement. Je fus étonné. Avait-il donc pécher pour moi ? Certes, il savait que je n'étais pas fan de la viande et que celle d'hier me rester en travers de la gorge mais tant d'effort n'était pas nécessaire. Pendant que je mangeais, il n'avait cessé de me regarder, j'étais gêné. Le ventre plein, on put partir. Néanmoins, on ne monta pas tout de suite sur le dos de Maelon car je voulais qu'il se repose encore une heure ou deux en restant à terre. C'est donc à pied, que l'on fut prêt à s'aventurer dans les terres de gel. Il faisait tellement froid qu'un petit familier pourrait en mourir. Nous restions groupés et sur nos gardes car nous ne connaissions pas cet endroit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la température baissa encore. Je me tourna vers Nevra. Il avait l'air mal.

Moi : Maelon.

Il comprit aussitôt mon ordre, il attrapa Nevra grâce à sa gueule et le posa sur son dos. La chaleur du dragon sembla l'apaiser aussitôt. Je ne savais pas que les vampires étaient sensibles au froid. Si seulement il n'était pas venu… Il allait falloir que je veille sur lui. Je soupira avant de reprendre ma marche. Bientôt, le blizzard prit possession de paysage. On n'y voyait rien. Tellement rien que j'étais obligé de tenir les rênes du mord de Maelon qui ne semblait pas trop perturber par le froid. J'en avais marre de ne pas voir là où je mettais les pieds…Sans prévenir, je lança un sort qui créa une énorme bourrasque de vent qui créa une route où le blizzard ne passer plus.

Moi : Dépêchons-nous.

Sans hésiter je monta sur le dos de Maelon qui se mit à courir pour traverser cette route toute faite avant qu'elle ne se referme. Alors que je tentais de maintenir le sort aussi longtemps que possible, je regarda Nevra qui semblait ne plus beaucoup réagir. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et je rompis le sort pour m'occuper de lui. Je l'attrapa et le serra contre moi.

Moi : Ne t'endors pas !

Je le secouait dans tous les sens et tenta de le réchauffer autant que possible mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne répondait plus.

Moi : Non…Pas toi…Pitié…

Il était froid… Une larme tomba sur sa joue glacée.

Moi : Répond-moi… Fais-moi ton sourire d'idiot ! Fiche toi de moi ! N'importe quoi mais répond ! ...Nevra !

A suivre…


	180. Chapter 180

Il y avait du blizzard à perte de vue. Le froid me glacer le sang malgré ma résistance aux basses températures… Je ne bougeais plus…Je ne voulais plus bouger… A peine mes larmes coulaient-elles, que le froid les figeait. Je tentais de le réchauffer avec maintes et maintes sorts mais rien n'y faisait. Il était aussi froid que la mort. Alors que je m'épuisais en tentant désespérément de le réveiller, Maelon nous entourais pour nous protéger de la neige qui se faisait sauvage. La météo empirait au fur et à mesure que mon humeur changeait. La tristesse et la colère me submergeait…

Moi : Reviens…

Maelon avait peur. Il tentait de m'attraper par la cape pour me tirer vers lui mais je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger.

Moi : Nevra… S'il te plaît…

La neige tournait violemment autour de nous. Maelon paniquait.

Moi : Tu n'as pas le droit…

La tempête de neige faisait rage. Ma cape virevoltait dans les airs, tout comme les cheveux.

Moi : Nevra…

J'étais en larmes. Mon corps était glacé. J'étais désespéré. Je sentis une vive douleur au niveau de mon cœur…

Moi : Nevra !

Soudain, le temps se déchaina et la terre gelée autour de moi se transforma en pic qui formèrent un cercle. Je tenais Nevra contre moi, priant pour qu'il revienne. Je l'appelais aussi fort que possible. La glace était folle. Elle se transformait en pic puis se transformait en flocons qui parfois s'écraser contre mon visage couvert de larmes givres. Rien ne se passait. Il était sans vie. Je le regardais…Ses lèvres étaient bleues et pourtant, j'avais envie de les embrasser une dernière fois. Je me rapprocha doucement de son visage froid avant de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Moi : Si tu ne reviens pas pour moi…Reviens au moins pour les enfants…Je t'en prie…

…

Il faisait nuit. La tempête avait disparu. Ne régnait plus qu'un ciel rempli d'étoiles que je regardais les larmes aux yeux. Je m'étais éloigné. J'avais besoin d'être seul et admiré ce spectacle stellaire me faisait du bien dans mon cœur meurtrit. J'avais perdu ma fille…Et Maintenant, l'Homme de ma vie… Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Les étoiles dansaient dans le ciel et une aurore boréale fit son apparition.

Moi : Manquez plus que ça…

Alors que mon admiration commençait à se transformer en dégout, je vis mon médaillon magique vibrer. Je le pris en main, il brillait de mille feux.

Moi : Fichu médaillon !

Je jeta l'objet violemment dans la neige. Il ne m'avait attiré que des malheurs. Je me jeta au sol pour frapper celui-ci avec puissance tout en hurlant. J'étais de nouveau en train de pleurer mais alors que j'étais sur le point de créer une nouvelle tempête, j'entendis Maelon faire des bruits étranges. Je me retourna et le vit en train de s'agiter autour du corps de Nevra que j'avais couvert.

Moi : Maelon ! Arrête !

Je courus vers lui et tenta de l'arrêter de bouger mais pas moyen. Il était agité comme jamais et il alla même jusqu'à attraper le corps de Nevra qu'il jeta à quelques mètres.

Moi : Non !

Je lâcha les rennes de Maelon et couru jusqu'au corps découvert de Nevra. Je l'attrapa et tenta de le relever tout en regardait de façon haineuse Maelon qui continuer de sauter.

Moi : Arrête ça !

Alors que j'étais prêt à envoyer un jet de glace sur Maelon, une main attrapa la mienne. Mon cœur s'arrêta aussitôt lorsque je sentis cette main encore froide contre ma peau. Je tourna légèrement les yeux et le vis. Il avait le teint aussi pâle que la mort mais il souriait… Je sentis les larmes qui commençaient à monter…

Nevra : Il n'y a pas que pour les enfants que je suis revenu…

Je ne me retins plus. Je pleura le peu de larmes qu'il me restait tout en serrant contre moi cet imbécile qui revenait d'entre les morts.

Moi : Abruti… !

J'avais tellement envie de le gifler ou autres mais le fait de l'entendre était la plus grande joie du monde…

Moi : Idiot… Imbécile…

Je pleurais à chaud de larmes contre ce corps toujours un peu froid que j'avais entrepris de réchauffer grâce à un sort malgré le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait. Je le sentais me caresser la joue.

Nevra : Je t'aime…

Moi : Aussi je t'aime…

A suivre…


	181. Chapter 181

Il faisait toujours nuit et toujours froid mais par le plus grand des miracles, nous avions trouvé une grotte dans laquelle nous nous étions installée pour la nuit. Maelon et moi avions faits un énorme feu pour nous réchauffer. Nevra allez un peu mieux, ce n'était toujours pas la grande forme mais le principal était qu'il était vivant. Depuis notre arrivée dans la grotte, je n'avais cessé de m'occuper de lui. Je l'avais couvert de ma cape et de mon manteau. J'avais un peu froid mais mes pouvoirs me permettaient de garder une température corporelle stable. Pour l'instant, c'était son état qui me préoccupait le plus. C'était bien pour ça que je restais près de lui.

Moi : Tu as soif ? Faim ? Froid ?

Nevra : Gaël…

Moi : Pardonne-moi…Je suis inquiet pour toi…

Nevra : Je te l'ai dit pourtant ? Je suis le genre de vampire qui ne supporte pas bien le froid.

Moi : Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir.

Nevra : J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Moi : Pour l'instant, la seule chose déplaisante qui m'est arrivé, c'est ta crise d'hypothermie.

Nevra : Désolé…

Moi : Ce n'est pas grave…Pour l'instant je suis tracassé pour autre chose…

Nevra : Quoi donc ?

Moi : La perte du médaillon de Yadera.

Nevra : Ce qui était censé te guider jusqu'ici ?

Moi : Oui…Mais tel un idiot, je l'ai jeté dans la neige et la tempête a dû l'emporter…

Nevra : Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons une solution.

Moi : J'espère que tu dis vrai.

Nevra : Hey…Tu viens de me tirer d'une situation catastrophique…Donc ce n'est pas la perte d'un médaillon qui doit te faire peur car tu es courageux, malin et surtout très puissant…Et je n'aurais pas dû en douter…

Moi : Tu parles de l'histoire avec les humains ?

Nevra : Oui…Au fond...Je me sens coupable car si je ne t'avais pas interdit d'aller en mission, on n'en serait pas là…J'aurais même dû t'accompagner mais…

Moi : Nevra…

Lorsque je vis l'expression de douleur sur son visage, je ne pus me retenir longtemps avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne tarda pas à sentir quelque chose d'humide…

Nevra : C'est moi le fautif…

Moi : Non…Nous le sommes tous les deux et c'est bien pour cela que c'est ensemble que nous réparons nos erreurs ! Après tout…On s'est déjà sortis de situation aussi pire que celle-là !

Je fis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit timidement avant de sécher ses larmes.

Moi : Nous reprendrons les recherches demain, en attendant, reposes-toi.

Nevra : C'est toi qui devrais te reposer.

Moi : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai frôlé la mort.

Nevra : Mais c'est toi qui t'aies occupé du mourant…Je t'en prie, reposes-toi…

Moi : Plus tard, je vais aller chasser.

Nevra : D'abord promets-moi qu'après ça tu te reposeras un peu.

Moi : Je te le promets.

Nevra : Menteur.

Moi : Héhé.

J'esquissa un dernier sourire avant de courir vers la sortie de la grotte et lorsque le premier flocon tomba sur ma peau, je me transforma en loup pour braver la neige. Je me demandais bien si j'allais trouver de quoi manger sur ses terres apars du poisson. Je m'engouffra dans ce paysage enneigé afin d'y trouver une proie. C'était mon jour de chance…Au loin, je vis une forme se mouvoir. Je courus vers la forme qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une espèce d'animale de mer…Un peu comme les phoques dans le monde des humains…Mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus gros et avait des défenses et des cornes sur la tête. Cette bête sauvage m'était inconnue mais sur le coup, je me devais de penser à Nevra et à Maelon. Je contourna discrètement le bestiau. Grâce à mon pelage blanc, il ne me voyait pas. Lorsque je fus assez près, je bondis sur la bête. Lorsque je planta mes crocs dans sa nuque, celle-ci hurla et se mise à se débattre. Je la tenais fermement en mettant une pression supplémentaire sur ma mâchoire. Soudain, l'animal voulu s'écraser sur le dos. J'eus juste le temps de sauter puis de bondir à nouveau pour cette fois lui attraper la gorge que je lui déchiqueta sans pitié. La bête n'avait même pas pu user ses défenses. Elle était morte.

A suivre…


	182. Chapter 182

Le temps était glacial. Ma fourrure était recouverte de neige. Je peinais à trainer le cadavre de ma proie que je tentais de ramener à la grotte. Il était lourd… Alors que je bravais la tempête tout en trainant à bout de crocs le corps sans vie, un drôle d'éclat capta mon attention. Je lâcha un instant la bête pour relever la tête et trouver d'où venait cet éclat. Je plissa les yeux et reconnut cet objet familier…Le collier de Yadera ! Sans hésiter, je laissa ma proie et couru vers l'objet de ma convoitise mais malheureusement pour moi, plus je m'approchais de lui plus je remarquais qu'il était au pire endroit possible. La tempête l'avait conduit jusqu'à un lac geler. Je m'arrêta au bord de la glace. Il était au milieu du lac…Comment faire ? Je chercha une solution pendant quelques instants. La voie des airs était trop dangereuse. Ne me restait plus qu'à avancer le plus doucement possible jusqu'au collier. Je posa une patte sur la glace, puis la deuxième, avant de me retrouver complètement dessus. Je sentais déjà la glace craquée, elle devait être très fine. J'avança tout doucement. Le collier était à une vingtaine de mètres. Je sentis de nouveau la glace craquée. Je baissa les yeux et vit une fissure dans la glace qui craquait de plus en plus. Je n'avais plus le choix. D'un coup, je m'élança. Sentant la glace s'effondrer derrière moi. J'avais du mal à garder l'équilibre tout en courant mais je n'avais plus le choix. Je courrais vers le collier qui n'était plus très loin. Lorsque je fus assez près, je repris forme humaine et l'attrapa rapidement avant de courir vers le bord du lac dont la glace disparaissait. J'allais aussi vite que possible…Même trop vite…

Moi : Argh !

Je tomba et lâcha le collier au passage. Je tourna la tête pour regarder où en était l'avancée de la glace. Elle était proche. N'arrivant pas à me relever, je rampa et attrapa le collier que je passa autour de mon cou avant de le tenir aussi fort que possible. La glace craqua sous mon corps qui ne tarda pas à être immergé sous les eaux glacées. Je tenta de remonter à la surface mais c'était impossible, les morceaux de glace fendue me barraient le passage. Je frappais contre la glace qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Je me fatiguais pour rien. De plus, je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer. Pas question de me relâcher, je puisa dans mes dernières fort pour lancer un sort d'impact qui fit voler la glace en éclat. Je remonta rapidement, m'accrochant désespérément au bord. Je repris mon souffle mais avant de pouvoir remonter, je retomba dans l'eau. Je m'accrocha à nouveau. Je n'en pouvais plus…

Moi : N…Nevra…Ne…Vra…

Dans un dernier élan, je tenta de remonter mais en vain. L'eau gelée et les larmes coulaient sur mon visage aussi pâle que la neige. Je tenta néanmoins de lancer un dernier cri de détresse.

Moi : Nevra !

En vain…Mon visage s'écrasa contre la glace. Je n'avais plus de force. Ma magie était épuisée. Mon corps était exténué. Je renonça à toute forme de résistance. Je lâcha prise et retomba peu à peu dans l'eau mais alors qu'il n'y avait plus que ma main qui dépassée, je sentis quelque chose l'agrippait afin de me remonter rapidement. Lorsque je fis extirpé de l'eau, je put reprendre ma respiration. N'en pouvant plus, je tomba sur le sol enneigé, sur le point de m'évanouir.

? : Elle est vivante ?!

? : Idiot c'est un homme ! Couvrez-le et vite !

…

Il faisait chaud. Il y avait quelque chose de doux contre moi. Je sentais une source de chaleur près de moi, un feu peut-être ? Je m'en fichais bien tant que j'étais en vie. Enfin…Je me demandais si c'était le cas. Surement. J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouva nez à nez avec un Seryphon qui s'envola à tir d'ail. Je me redressa brusquement pour le suivre du regard. Lorsqu'il disparut de mon champ de vision, je regarda autour de moi. J'étais dans une sorte de yourte. Je remarqua également que j'étais nu dans un lit. Au même moment, quelqu'un rentra dans la yourte. Je ramena la fourrure contre moi et fis un bond en arrière avant de tendre une main vers la personne étant rentrée, prête à l'attaquer si besoin.

? : Pas la peine d'être si craintif mon garçon.

La personne était un centaure. Un homme très musclé avec une barbe et une longue tresse noire, des cicatrices recouvrait son corps. Je resta tout de même sur mes gardes.

Moi : Qui êtes-vous… ?

? : Je me nomme Karuk.

Moi : Où suis-je… ?

? : C'est impoli de demander le prénom d'une personne et de ne pas donner le sien.

Je ne répondis même pas à cette provocation. Il soupira.

Karuk : Mes hommes et moi t'avons vu couler dans la glace. Nous t'avons récupéré et ramené ici.

Moi : Suis-je loin de l'endroit où vous m'avez récupérer ?

Karuk : Pas tellement.

Je ne demanda rien de plus. Ce Karuk était un inconnu alors pas question que je ne lui parle de Nevra et encore moins de Maelon. Le centaure s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

Moi : N'approchez pas !

Karuk : Je veux juste atteindre le coffre derrière toi afin de te donner de quoi te couvrir.

Je recula, l'évitant le plus possible, le laissant accéder à son coffre.

Karuk : Tu sais, nous avons vraiment cru que nous avions repêché une femme.

Moi : D'autres ont souvent fait la confusion…

Karuk : Que faisais-tu sur ce lac gelé ?

Moi : Je tentais de récupérer mon collier…

Karuk : Celui autour de ton cou ?

Moi : Oui… Par contre…Pourriez-vous me dire où sont mes autres vêtements ?

Karuk : En train de sécher, tiens.

Dit-il en me tendant une simple tunique en lin blanc.

Karuk : C'est toujours mieux que de rester nu.

Je pris le vêtement de façon hésitante. Il s'éloigna un peu de moi avant de s'installer près du feu régnant au centre de la yourte.

Moi : Vous n'auriez pas un paravent ?

Karuk : Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes.

Il n'avait pas tort et apars devant Nevra, je ne me changeais devant personne. Je me mis donc dos à lui, laissant tomber la couverture de fourrures pour tenter d'enfiler cette tunique bien trop grande pour moi. Alors que j'essayais de réajuster le tissu, j'entendis des bruits de sabots s'approcher de moi. J'aurais voulu me retourner mais je vis deux mains passer autour de ma taille.

Moi : Que faite-vous ?!

Karuk : Ne bouge pas.

J'avais commencé à paniquer mais je me rendis compte qu'il était juste en train de passer une ceinture autour de ma taille.

Karuk : Ce sera mieux.

A suivre…


	183. Chapter 183

Le silence régnait. Aucun de nous deux ne parlez car nous n'avions tout simplement rien à nous dire. Il ne m'avait rien demandé de plus, pareil pour moi. Nous étions face à face, il n'y avait que le feu qui nous séparer mais c'était suffisant.

Karuk : Tu n'as pas froid ?

Moi : Non.

Et c'était reparti pour un long silence avant que cette fois, ce ne soit moi qui le brise.

Moi : J'aimerais récupérer mes vêtements afin de partir.

Karuk : Qui a-t-il donc de si important dans ce froid pour toi ?

Moi : Cela ne remarque que moi.

Karuk : Si tu le dis mais pour l'instant, nous ne te laisserons pas partir, une tempête approche.

Moi : Je la braverais !

Karuk : Tu es très courageux et ce sont justement les hommes comme toi qui meurt les premiers dans ce genre d'environnement…Tu n'es pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Cela se voit tant que ça ?

Karuk : On pourrait le croire à cause de ta peau et tes cheveux blancs comme neige. Tu as tout de ces esprits de l'hiver, sauf que les esprits ne se noient pas.

Moi : Je n'avais plus de force.

Karuk : Alors reprend-en…J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais la viande.

Moi : Pas tellement.

Karuk : Pourquoi avais-tu donc tous ce sang autour de ta bouche lorsque l'on t'a récupéré ?

Moi : Je me suis battu.

Karuk : Avec la bouche ?

Moi : C'est une longue histoire…

Karuk : J'ai tout mon temps.

Je ne répondis pas…Je me contenta de regarder ailleurs avant que mon regard ne se pose sur une photo poser sur une petite commode. C'était une femme à la chevelure blanche et aux yeux bleus, elle n'avait rien d'un centaure, c'était une elfe.

Karuk : Tu lui ressembles.

Moi : C'est votre femme ?

Karuk : C'était…Un jour de blizzard, elle a aperçu une chose ressemblant à un familier et a voulu s'en approcher pour voir s'il était blessé mais la chose s'est brusquement retournée pour l'attraper, la trainer vers un trou dans la glace et l'entrainer au fond de l'eau gelée…

Moi : Je suis désolé…

Karuk : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Moi : Comment s'appelait-elle ?

Karuk : Sally. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une expédition, elle aussi était gelée. Dénudée dans la neige, recouverte de bleus. Elle m'a dit s'étant faite violer et abandonner par son groupe car elle était soi-disant « enfant du malheur ». Cela s'est révélé être faux car elle a fait de moi le centaure le plus heureux du monde.

Moi : Elle devait être superbe.

Karuk : Une vraie petite boule de nerf oui ! Elle ne tenait pas en place et cherchait toujours à aider tout le monde, c'était également une mage de talents…Et toi mon garçon, as-tu des talents ?

Moi : Ce serait trop long de tous les citer.

Karuk : Serais-tu aussi un mage ?

Moi : On pourrait dire ça comme ça.

Karuk : Quels sont tes éléments ?

Moi : Le feu et la glace.

Karuk : Voilà comment tu as faits pour ne pas mourir d'hypothermie.

Moi : Je peux également changer de formes.

Karuk : Vraiment ?

Moi : Une démonstration ?

Il acquiesça vivement. Sans tarder, je me leva et usa de mes pouvoirs que j'avais retrouvés. En à peine quelques secondes, je m'étais transformer en loup.

Karuk : Voilà le pourquoi du sang.

Je repris ma forme et me rassis près du feu.

Moi : Vous avez compris.

Karuk : C'est un pouvoir bien précieux alors fait en bon usage…J'y pense…Ce loup me fait penser à quelque chose… Viens-tu des terres florissantes ?

Moi : Eel ?

Karuk : Oui.

Moi : Je viens bien de là-bas.

Karuk : As-tu entendu parler de ce fameux « Loup blanc » ?

Soudain mon cœur s'arrêta de battre dans ma poitrine. Que dire ? Avait-il compris ? En avais-je trop dit ? Il fallait que je corrige ça.

Moi : Quelque peu. Cela est tout récent.

Karuk : Nous aussi n'avons eu les informations que récemment. Il parait qu'il serait le prince d'un peuple disparu qu'il aurait lui-même sauvé d'un démon.

Moi : Les nouvelles se propagent drôlement loin.

Karuk : Nous avons des informateurs un peu partout dans Eldarya.

Moi : Que pensez-vous de ce peuple ?

Karuk : Ils ne me font ni chaud ni froid.

Moi : Comment ça ?

Karuk : Je n'ai pas peur d'eux mais j'aimerais les voir de plus près.

Moi : Pourquoi donc ?

Karuk : J'aimerais mener une vie correcte…Servir une juste cause plutôt que de continuer à errer dans ces terres gelées…J'aimerais m'en faire des alliés.

A suivre…


	184. Chapter 184

J'étais exténué. Couché parmi les diverses fourrures qui me tenaient au chaud. Malgré le fait que je sois confortablement installé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. A vrai dire, je faisais semblant. Je fermais les yeux et écouter ce qui se passer autour de moi. Karuk était toujours là, il ne bougeait que très peu. C'était suspect. Non…Il fallait que j'arrête d'être parano… Il fallait plutôt que je me concentre sur des sujets plus importants comme la façon dont j'allais retrouver Nevra et Maelon…Il fallait que je parte, que je sauve Mavis. Ma petite fille… Je me demandais qui était à ses côtés en ce moment même ? Comment se portaient les jumeaux ? Alys et Mint, allaient-ils bien ? Je n'en savais rien et cela m'inquiéter fortement. Il fallait que je trouve cette larme de déesse du lac ancien…J'étais obligé et je ne rentrerais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé. Alors que je repensais au corps gelé de Mavis, je sentis quelque chose au-dessus de moi. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Karuk. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Le sien était noir alors que le mien était rempli de peur. Soudain, il attrapa mes poignets.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que ?!

Karuk : Ne bouge pas.

Moi : Lâchez-moi !

Karuk : Laisses-toi faire.

Le centaure ôta les fourrures avant d'attraper la ceinture autour de ma taille et de l'arracher. Il voulut faire de même avec mon unique vêtement mais je me débattis.

Moi : Stop !

Karuk : Arrête de bouger !

Il voulut arracher la tunique de lin blanc mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, je lui souffla un vent gelé en plein visage. Ses yeux allaient se retrouvaient congelés quelques instants. Il recula, portant ses mains à ses yeux. J'en profita pour m'extirper de son emprise et fuir de la yourte. A peine suis-je sortis que je l'entendis crier « Rattrapez-le ». Je me mis à courir de plus bel. D'un coup, tous les centaures se mirent à galoper derrière moi. La peur que je ressentait, provoquée l'apparition d'une nuée de flocons derrière moi qui se mirent à se mouvoir afin de créer une petite tempête mais cela n'allait pas les arrêter. Loin de là. J'avais du mal à courir, mes pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige mais je n'abandonnais pas. Je parcourais le camp en courant, laissant derrière moi un petit blizzard qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que ma peur augmentait. J'usa de mes pouvoirs pour tenter de faire apparaitre des ailes dans mon dos. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, je voulus m'envoler mais on m'attrapa par la cheville. J'hurla, battant des ailes pour tenter de me dégager. Le centaure me tenait fermement et deux autres, attrapèrent mes ailes, me tirant vers le sol. Il me tenait si fort que je crus qu'ils allaient me rompre. Je criais et les supplier de me lâcher tout en pleurant mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais piégé.

? : Où est-ce que tu croyais t'envoler petit oiseau ?!

? : Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Les centaures me plaquèrent contre la neige et l'un d'eux arracha la fameuse tunique. D'un côté, je me pris un coup de poing et d'un autre, un coup de sabot. Je tenta de réciter une incantation mais l'ont me mis un couteau contre la gorge. Mes mains et mes pieds furent attachés. Soudain, je vis Karuk arriver, il avait l'air d'une bête sauvage. Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par les cheveux afin que nos regards se croisent. Il me fixa quelques instants avant de me prendre sous son bras pour me ramener vers sa yourte. J'entendis une dernière fois les rires des autres qui savaient ce qui allait m'arriver…

…

J'étais attaché, complètement nu et en larmes. Il était face à moi, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Karuk : Transforme-toi…

Moi : Non…

Son regard terrifiant me pétrifia. Je savais en quoi il voulait que je me transforme et je ne le voulais pas mais…C'était ça ou mourir…Je fermis donc les yeux, récitant doucement l'incantation qui changea mon corps d'homme en celui d'une femme.

Moi : Je ne peux rien faire pour les yeux…

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de poser sa grande main sur mon sein gauche.

Karuk : Tu es de retour…

Il posa son autre main sur mon second sein avant de les caresser. Cela ne m'apportait aucun plaisir, juste de la peur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer et cela empira lorsque je sentis ses doigts contre « l'endroit ». Je tentais de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible. En ce moment même, je touchais du bout des doigts mon alliance qui me faisait penser à Nevra, me prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Je sentais également le collier de Yadera sur ma poitrine. Mes pensées furent pour ma petite Mavis dont le corps était glacé. Lorsqu'il embrassa mon ventre, je pensa à Graham et Salem qui avait pleuré mon départ. Je n'avais pas le droit d'oublier que j'étais marié à un homme merveilleux et que j'avais trois enfants adorables…Je n'avais pas le droit…

Karuk : Pourquoi souris-tu donc… ?

Moi : Je pensais à mon compagnon et à mes enfants…

Karuk : Quoi ?

Moi : Ils me permettent de surmonter cette épreuve…Ils m'aident à faire disparaitre mon chagrin afin de le remplacer par un sourire…

A suivre…


	185. Chapter 185

Nous ne lâchions pas l'autre des yeux. Nous étions toujours face à face, silencieux. J'esquissais un très léger sourire malgré les perles salées coulant le long de mes joues. Il retira doucement ses mains de mon corps et baissa les yeux. Il se mit dos à moi, cachant ses yeux avec l'une de ses mains. Cela dura un moment avant qu'il ne coupe d'un geste rapide mes liens avec une dague. Je me massa les poignets, me reculant un peu au passage.

Karuk : Pardonne-moi…

Sur son visage, je ne vis que de la tristesse et du mépris envers lui-même. Il pleurait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulus tendre la main vers son épaule mais il m'attrapa soudainement pour me serrer tendrement contre lui.

Karuk : Reste encore un peu comme ça…Je t'en prie…Je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas comme ça mais fais le s'il te plaît, après je ferais ce que tu veux…

Sa main passa dans mes cheveux et l'autre autour de ma taille. Cette fois, je ne chercha pas à m'enfuir. Je savais à quel point la perte d'un être cher est difficile alors je le laissa faire. Je le laissa revoir une dernière fois, le corps de sa tendre femme qu'il avait cru revoir en moi. On resta des heures comme ça avant qu'il ne me lâche, voyant que j'étais exténué. Il m'installa correctement dans le lit et me couvrit. Après ça, il quitta la yourte. Je m'endormis.

…

Il faisait bon ce matin. J'étais enfin sorti de la yourte, vêtu de vrais vêtements qui furent lavés et séchés. Cela faisait du bien d'être couvert. Même si la majorité de mes cicatrices avaient disparu, je ne supportais pas de rester nu trop longtemps. Habillé, je pouvais donc enfin me balader dans le campement des centaures. Karuk avait été bien clair sur le fait que plus personne ne devait me faire de mal et ceux qui m'avaient blessé hier étaient venus s'excuser. Je me promenais donc à travers les yourtes, suivi par des enfants centaures qui semblaient troublés par mes cheveux que je laissais flottait au vent. Est-ce une femme ou bien un homme ? Telle devait être leur question. Je trouvais leurs bouilles intriguées à croquer. Ils me rappelaient mes propres enfants qui me manquaient terriblement. Alors que je regardais les enfants, je vis Karuk arrivait au loin. Il s'arrêta juste en face de moi.

Karuk : Nous allons bientôt y allez, es-tu prêt ?

Moi : Oui.

Karuk : Alors monte.

Il me tendit sa main que j'attrapa sans hésitation, il me fit monter sur son dos. Avant de partir, je fis un léger signe de la main aux enfants qui esquissèrent de grand sourire avant de faire des gestes avec leurs bras pour me dire au revoir. Karuk et moi allons rejoindre les autres centaures faisant partie de l'expédition. Ça y est, j'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver Nevra et Maelon. Alors que je croyais que nous allions partir, quelques autres centaures s'approchèrent de nous. L'une d'elles s'avança vers moi avec quelque chose à la main. C'était une cape en fourrure blanche.

? : Ne prend pas froid « enfant loup ».

Moi : Merci beaucoup…

Je pris la cape et l'enfila. Je me couvris également de la capuche. Je me sentis aussitôt mieux. Je leur fis un léger sourire avant que cette fois, nous ne partions pour de bon. Le trajet avait duré presque toute la journée. J'aurais aimé marcher un peu mais Karuk avait insisté pour me garder sur son dos. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, je vis au loin le lac dans lequel j'étais tombé hier. Sans hésitation, je sauta du dos de Karuk et couru vers le lac. Je retrouva la carcasse que j'avais laissée et qui avait été déchiqueté mais à l'heure actuelle, je m'en contrefichais. Je cherchais Nevra et Maelon. Je me mis à crier.

Moi : Nevra ! Maelon !

Pas de réponse. Je recommença encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge. Je tomba à genoux. Sur le point de pleurer. Karuk s'approcha de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Karuk : Ils ne sont surement plus ici… Ils ont dû partir à ta recherche…

Je désespérais. J'étais si proche du but pourtant. Karuk m'aida à me relever et alors que j'étais prêt à remonter sur son dos, on entendit un bruit suspect avant de voir une ombre nous recouvrir. Je leva les yeux au ciel et ne manqua pas de verser quelques larmes de joie avant que tous les autres paniquaient. Ils atterrirent au sol. Il sauta dans la neige dès qu'il me vit. Je me mis à courir à nouveau, il fit de même. Je pris de l'élan et lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant tomber dans la neige au passage. Je l'embrassa comme jamais. Il me serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Nous rions et nous pleurions à l'unisson.

Nevra : Nous t'avons enfin retrouvé…

Moi : Vous m'avez manqué…

Il m'embrassa, encore et encore. Maelon voulu aussi un peu d'affection. Il me donna un petit coup de museau dans le dos afin d'avoir un câlin que je lui donna avec plaisir. Après ces retrouvailles, mon regard se porta sur mes nouveaux compagnons.

Karuk : Tu…Tu es… ?!

Moi : Gaël Winterfall, premier du nom, surnommé le Loup Blanc. Prince et futur roi du royaume des sorciers. Fils de la Louve Maudite et du Phénix, frère de L'oiselet enflammé. Chef de la garde des sorciers, Sauveur du royaume et désormais Enfant du loup.

Je me redressa et m'avança vers eux.

Moi : Et c'est avec joie que j'accepterais une alliance avec vous afin de protéger nos peuples.

A suivre…


	186. Chapter 186

La lune et les étoiles resplendissaient dans le ciel vêtu d'une aurore boréale. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver Nevra. Nous avions passé la majeure partie de la soirée ensemble avec Maelon. Les centaures étaient restés avec nous pour la nuit. Tous croyaient qu'ils me devaient le respect absolu et me faire des courbettes, je leur avais dit de s'abstenir. Nous avions donc partagé un repas tous ensemble et dans la bonne humeur. Plus tard dans la soirée, je remarquai l'absence de Karuk. Je m'excusai auprès des autres et quittai la grotte afin d'aller le retrouver. Il était près du lac. J'étais derrière lui. Je ne parlais pas mais il avait dû sentir ma présence.

Karuk : Tu sais…Lorsque l'on t'a récupéré, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de revoir ce fameux jour…

Moi : C'était ici ?

Karuk : Oui…Mais toi, nous avons pu te sauver…

Moi : Karuk…

Il se retourna brusquement et me prit dans ses bras. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide contre ma peau.

Karuk : Elle me manque…

Je tentai tant bien que mal de passer ma main dans son dos pour le réconforter mais alors que je croyais que tout été perdu, j'apercevais une légère étincelle au milieu du lac.

Moi : Karuk, retournes-toi.

Ce qu'il fit vivement. D'un coup, tout le lac s'illumina d'une lumière bleue. Nous reculons par reflexe. Je me préparai à attaquer en cas de danger. Doucement, une orbe scintillante sortie de l'eau. L'orbe changea peu à peu de forme jusqu'à prendre une apparence humanoïde. Le gèle sur mes mains disparus. Nous l'avions reconnu. Elle nous souriait. Elle s'approcha timidement. Karuk tomba à genoux dans la neige. Nous n'en revenions pas. Elle était là…

Karuk : Sally…

Sally : Mon bien-aimé…

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue recouverte de larmes avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Karuk : Mais…Mais tu es…

Sally : Je suis revenue à mes origines… A vrai dire, je ne t'ai jamais raconté toute l'histoire. Le jour où tu m'as trouvée dans la neige, je venais tout juste d'être expulsé de mon monde car je voulais découvrir ce qu'était vraiment d'avoir une vie…Ce jour-là, tu es rentrée dans la mienne…

Karuk : Mais lorsque tu t'es faite enlevé… !

Sally : Il était juste temps que je retourne chez moi… Mon amour…Pardonne-moi…

Karuk : Je te pardonnerais toujours Sally…

Sally : Je m'excuse aussi auprès de vous…Prince…

Moi : Vous n'y êtes pour rien…

Sally : Oh que si…Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

A vrai dire, je ne voyais pas en quoi elle pouvait se faire pardonner mais j'eus soudainement les paroles de Yadera en tête « larme de déesse du lac ancien sur les terres du gel »…

Moi : Sommes-nous sur le lac ancien ?!

Sally : Eh bien…Oui…

Moi : Etes-vous une déesse ?

Sally : Oui.

Moi : Etes-vous la déesse de ce lac ?!

Sally : Il n'y a pas de doutes.

Moi : Alors je vous en supplie, pleurer pour moi, la vie de ma fille dépend de l'une de vos larmes !

Pour l'instant, les seules larmes que j'avais, c'était les miennes. Elles coulaient le long de mes joues. Je me mis à genoux, implorant la déesse.

Moi : Je vous en prie…Je ne veux pas la perdre…

Je la sentis s'approcher de moi avant de passer ses doigts sur ma joue. Je relevai le visage et la retrouvai avec une larme coulant de son œil droit. La larme se gela immédiatement. Elle la rattrapa et me la tendit.

Sally : Prend cette larme et sauve ton enfant, Loup blanc.

Je pris la larme avec ma main tremblante avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Moi : Merci…

Sally : Si cela arrive de nouveau, pense fort à moi près d'un point d'eau et je t'enverrais ce dont tu as besoin.

Moi : Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

Sally : Allez, va donc sauver ta fille.

A suivre…


	187. Chapter 187

Je gravissais les marches à vive allure. Personne ne pouvait m'arrêter, pas même Nevra qui courait derrière moi. Les servantes et les gardes nous ouvraient toutes les portes et aucun ne se mettait en travers de notre route. J'avais manqué de tomber dans les marches plusieurs fois mais je me fichais de la douleur. Je savais qu'elle m'entendait tout en haut de sa tour d'ivoire à attendre que je la délivre de ce sortilège. Nous arrivions au but. J'avais lancé un sort d'impact sur la dernière qui me séparé d'elle afin de ne pas être ralentis. J'arrivai enfin dans la chambre. Les autres étaient tous là mais pour le moment, la seule qui m'intéressait c'était elle, coucher dans son lit, toujours recouverte de glace. Je m'approchai vivement d'elle et pris la larme de déesse pour le lui mettre dans la main que je serrai fortement avec les miennes.

Moi : Pitié…Reviens à moi…

Plus rien n'exister apars elle. Je priais pour qu'elle se réveille. Cela ne venait pas. J'essayais toutes sortes de choses mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne se réveillait pas. Nevra arriva derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. J'étais démuni, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mon vampire me serra tout contre lui, comprenant que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à monter. Elles ne se firent pas attendre. Tous sortirent, nous laissant seuls avec elle. Enfin je pu pleurer et crier à pleins poumons. Nevra tentai de me contenir. Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, qui pleurait aussi.

Moi : Ma…Mavis…Mavis…Vis…

Sa main passez dans mes cheveux, mais rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de pleurer. Je le poussai doucement et me relevai pour aller donner un puissant coup de pied dans une table basse qui vola à travers la pièce. Puis, je déchainai ma magie à travers la pièce qui ne tarda pas à être recouverte de gèle. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Le chagrin et la colère me remplissaient de plus en plus…Tout cela pour rien…Tous nos efforts n'auront servi à rien ! Je n'en pouvais plus… J'étais perdu…

Nevra : Gaël…

Moi : Laisse-moi !

Je lui tournais le dos. Je voulais être seul. Mourir seul dans un coin de cette cellule de glace.

Nevra : Gaël…

Moi : Tais-toi !

Je sentis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi. Je voulus le repousser croyant que c'était Nevra mais je fus face à un être plus petit, bien plus pâle, quelque peu recouvert de glace avec de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux d'or.

Mavis : Salut papa…

Je tendis ma main hésitante vers son visage gelé qui était bien réel… Fatiguée, elle me tombait dans les bras. Je tombais en arrière. Je la serrai doucement dans mes bras, par peur de la brisée en mille éclats. Nevra s'approchait de nous. Il nous serrait contre lui. Nous pleurions et rions ensemble. Ma famille était de nouveau complète.

…

Nous étions tous réunis. Mavis était de retour parmi nous. Sa température corporelle était redevenue normale. Tout était redevenu normal. Les familiers jouaient. Les jumeaux nous posaient des questions. Mavis était dans nos bras.

Graham : Alors papa est devenu copain avec des centaures ?!

Moi : Eh oui.

Graham : Trop cool !

Salem : Moi ils me font peur…

Nevra : Ne t'inquiète pas Salem, ils sont gentils…

Moi : Et ils seront de très bons alliés en cas de guerre.

Mavis : Vous avez aussi rencontré une déesse ?

Moi : Juste moi.

Salem : Elle était jolie ?

Moi : Très.

Graham : N'importe quoi ! Façon, même les déesses ne seront jamais plus belles et plus classe que papa !

Nous nous étions mis à rires. Je pris doucement Graham contre moi, Nevra en fit autant avec Salem.

Moi : Vous nous avez manqué…

Salem : Vous aussi…

Graham : Hey, on peut dormir dans votre lit ce soir ?

Nevra : Graham…

Graham : Ben quoi ? Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué !

A suivre…


	188. Chapter 188

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis notre retour à Eel. Nous étions heureux d'avoir retrouvé nos proches et nous leur avions tout raconté. J'avais également parlé des centaures à mon père qui avait grandement approuvé ma décision. J'en fus heureux. Après cela, j'avais pu retrouver ma petite vie de famille. Nous avions pu profiter au maximum des enfants et cela n'était pas prêt de se terminer car aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec Salem pendant que Nevra entrainait Mavis et Graham. Contrairement à sa sœur et à son frère, Salem n'était pas très combat. Il était plus timide et préféré le calme et la compagnie d'un bon livre à celle d'une épée. C'était donc pour ça que j'avais décidé de l'emmener à la bibliothèque. Nous étions justement en chemin vers celle-ci. Mon petit garçon me tenait la main et regardé partout autour de lui.

Moi : N'est pas peur Salem, avec moi tu n'as rien à craindre.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu sur les miens. Le pauvre avait l'air paniqué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en ce moment, il se faisait embêter par ses camarades d'école que j'avais prévu d'aller voir, en personne. Aujourd'hui, je voulais qu'il se détende. Enfin, nous étions arrivés mais à peine nous avions traversé les portes du Q.G que beaucoup accoururent vers nous.

? : Majesté ! Pouvons-nous vous aider ?

? : Que cherchez-vous ?

? : Y a-t-il un problème ?!

Salem se crispa et vint se cacher derrière moi, s'agrippant à ma cape.

Miiko : Hey vous tous ! Faite-leur de l'air ! Vous ne voyez pas que ce pauvre enfant est effrayé par vos idioties !

Ma Kitsune préférée venait de faire une entrée fracassante en compagnie de Jamon qui tirait une sale tête afin d'effrayer les autres qui partirent en courant.

Moi : Merci.

Miiko : Pas de soucis ! Alors, que vient faire notre cher prince ici ?

Moi : Miiko…

Miiko : Je plaisante ! Tiens, coucou Salem !

Salem : Bon…Bonjours…

Moi : Je crois que Jamon lui fais peur.

Jamon : Jamon pas méchant.

Moi : Je sais Jamon, je le sais mais Salem est comme ça.

Miiko : Il te ressemble, que ce soit par l'apparence ou par le caractère.

Moi : Tu trouves.

Jamon : Salem comme Gaël et Graham comme Nevra.

Moi : Et Mavis ?

Miiko : Un peu des deux !

Salem : Papa…

Moi : Oui mon grand, je sais. Désolés mais nous allons devoir vous laisser car nous devons aller à la bibliothèque.

Miiko : Pas de problème.

Jamon : Au revoir Salem.

Salem : Au… Au revoir…

Après cet au revoir rapide, nous étions partis à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, personne mêmes. Parfait. Salem et moi nous étions installés à une table près d'une fenêtre, vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Nous avions discuté du genre de livre que voulait Salem et son choix s'était arrêté sur la magie, sans surprise. Nous nous étions levés pour aller dans le rayon magie qui était plutôt vaste. Il avait fait son choix selon mes recommandations pour son âge. Je savais qu'il avait du potentiel mais je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne incontrôlable alors il fallait faire attention. Nous étions ensuite partis nous rassoir afin de parcourir le livre.

Salem : Il a beaucoup de sortilège que je connais déjà.

Moi : Je vois ça…Comment se fait-il que tu ne me les montres jamais ?

Salem : J'ai toujours peur de t'embêter et de paraître mauvais.

Moi : Mais mon cœur, tu es un très bon sorcier.

Salem : Pas comme Mavis… Elle, elle se sait se battre à l'épée et elle est très forte en magie.

Moi : Peut-être qu'un jour tu la dépasseras, vous avez tous du potentiel et tout le monde me dis que le tien est énorme.

Salem : Vraiment ?

Moi : Juré.

Salem : Papa…Tu crois qu'un jour…Je deviendrais aussi puissant que toi ?

Moi : Si tu le veux, alors tu le peux.

A suivre…


	189. Chapter 189

Nous étions enfin rentrés à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, nous nous étions arrêtés près d'une échoppe qui vendait des livres de contes. Salem m'avait demandé d'en acheter quelques-uns pour leur lire le soir. C'était normal, il n'avait que cinq ans. Mavis aussi aimé que je lui lise des histoires. J'adorais leur faire plaisir et cette activité du soir nous plaisait à tous. A peine nous étions rentrés que j'entendis du raffut dans la maison. Graham et Mavis se disputaient.

Graham : Façon t'es moche !

Mavis : Tais-toi nabot !

Moi : Les enfants !

Les deux se retournèrent aussitôt vers moi. J'étais très en colère d'entendre ça de leur bouche. Je m'avançais vers eux d'un pas ferme.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Où est votre père ?!

Ils hésitèrent à me répondre. Ils semblaient effrayés mais c'est Mavis qui me montra du bout du doigt l'arrière du canapé. J'y allai et découvris Nevra à plat ventre sur le sol.

Mavis : Graham l'a assommé…

Graham : Même pas vrai d'abord !

Mavis : Si ! Il a pris mon épée sans me demander et a fait un faux geste au moment où papa a voulu le lui reprendre !

Moi : Graham…

Je le regardai. Il avait l'air gêné.

Moi : Dans votre chambre tous les deux.

Ils y allèrent rapidement. Salem semblait paniquer. Il était tout tremblant.

Moi : Va te détendre mon cœur, je m'occupe de papa.

Salem : Je…Je vais dans le jardin…

Moi : Très bien, les familiers seront contents de jouer avec toi.

Je lui fis un léger sourire avant de le laisser partir pour rejoindre Mint et les autres. Pendant ce temps, j'allais m'atteler à la tâche : réveiller Nevra. Je jetai ma cape sur les coussins et me mis à le tirer pour l'y mettre aussi. Il était lourd mais j'y arrivai. Le pauvre avait l'air complètement sonné. Comment un garçon de cinq ans avait réussi à tenir une épée comme celle de Mavis ?! Mystère… En attendant, je devais le soigner, encore. J'allai chercher une compresse d'eau froide dans la cuisine avant de revenir vers lui. Il était réveillé mais encore dans les vapes.

Nevra : Ga…Ël… ?

Moi : Oui ?

Nevra : Je suis mort… ?

Moi : Bien sur que non idiot, juste un peu plus bête.

Nevra : Méchant…

Il délirait le pauvre. Je lui fis poser sa tête sur mes genoux pendant que je tentais de soigner ses maux de tête avec des sorts de guérisons. Un peu plus tard, Salem revint vers nous.

Salem : Papa est guéri ?

Moi : Presque…Il y a un problème mon ange ?

Salem : Je…Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose…

Nevra : T'inquiète pas mon grand, papa c'est un champion… !

Moi : Le champion des idiots, ça c'est sur…Enfin ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps.

Le petit vint s'assoir près de nous. Il semblait captivé par la lumière verte s'échappa de mes mains. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir utiliser cette magie. Comme Mavis, il était très intéressé par la magie. J'étais heureux qu'il prenne ce chemin-là plutôt que celui des armes.

Moi : Voilà.

Nevra : Merci.

Moi : Alors Salem, que veux-tu nous montrer ?

Salem : Il…Il faut aller dans le jardin…

On le suivit donc jusqu'au jardin avant de s'assoir sur le banc. Lui, se mit un peu plus loin. Qu'allait donc faire ? J'étais curieux. Il se baissa et s'assit à même le sol. Nevra ne comprit pas au début, moi non plus d'ailleurs… Soudain, je sentis un courant d'air assez fort. Mes cheveux se mirent à virevolter dans les airs. Le vent devenait de plus en plus puissant. Mon regard se posa sur Salem qui était concentré comme jamais. Une sorte de bourrasque vint l'entourée. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'aperçus des étincelles bleues se transformant en de petites flammes qui prirent rapidement de l'ampleur avant de devenir un ouragan de feu bleu. Nous n'en revenions pas. Je me levai et regardai mon fils avant de m'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il arrêta tout de suite sa magie. Il prit peur. Sans prévenir, je le serrai dans mes bras.

Salem : Pa…Pa… ?!

Moi : Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu seras aussi fort que moi…

A suivre…


	190. Chapter 190

Nous étions tous dehors. Les sorciers se demandaient bien ce qui se passait. Je ne leur avais rien dit. Je me contentais de regarder au loin. Ils n'allaient surement pas tarder. Ce n'était pas mes parents qui allaient directement les accueillir mais moi car cette alliance était mon idée. Je me devais donc de les recevoir tel un roi, comme le ferait mon père. J'avais également revêtu l'habit royal pour l'occasion. Ma cape avec mon blason et ma couronne. J'étais impatient à l'idée de les revoir et de faire alliance avec eux. Alors que je fixais l'horizon au loin, une petite main plongea dans la mienne. C'était Graham. Il me demanda de me baisser pour me chuchoter des mots à l'oreille.

Graham : Hey papa, ils vont bientôt arrivés les centaures…?

Moi : Oui mon cœur, ils seront bientôt là.

Graham : Cool ! Par contre faudrait rassurer Salem…Il a la trouille…

Je me retournai, je vis Salem non loin de moi. Il était terrorisé, prêt à pleurer. J'accourus vers lui et le prit dans mes bras. Tentant de le rassurer. Lui caressant l'arrière du crâne et en l'embrassant sur le front.

Moi : Tout ira bien Salem, je suis là…Tu verras, ils sont gentils… Et si l'un d'entre eux t'embête, je le transforme en glaçon…

Mon petit garçon avait peur mais pourtant il ne fallait pas. Alors que j'essayais de le calmer, j'entendis les gardes m'appeler.

? : Majesté !

Je me levai, gardant Salem contre moi pour le rassurer. Puis, je fis face au portail par lequel nos futurs alliés allaient arriver. Mavis et Graham n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Salem se cachait contre moi. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve la cause de cette phobie. Soudain, mon attention se porta sur les premiers arrivants qui traversèrent le portail. En première ligne, Karuk. Dès qu'il me vit, celui-ci me fit un grand sourire avant de me faire un signe de la main. Je ne pus que lui rendre le sourire car mes bras étaient pris par Salem. Les sorciers semblaient surpris, dans le bon sens du terme. Ils voyaient défiler la horde de Karuk qui avancer fièrement vers moi. Enfin, il me fit face. A ce même moment, je sentis la pression des mains de Salem augmentait.

Karuk : Heureux de vous revoir votre altesse.

Moi : Karuk…

Karuk : Désolé…Je ne sais pas quel terme utiliser…

Moi : Gaël conviendra parfaitement, bienvenu à toi et à ta horde au royaume des sorciers.

Karuk : Merci à toi.

Moi : Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

Karuk : Un peu fatiguant car il y a eu une tempête de neige et l'une des nôtres portent l'un de nos futurs guerriers alors nous avons dû faire attention à elle.

Moi : Si besoin, nous l'examinerons, qu'elle n'hésite pas.

Karuk : Merci.

Alors que nous partagions un sourire, je sentis quelqu'un tirer ma cape.

Moi : Karuk, je te présente mes enfants, voici Mavis.

Mavis : Bonjour.

Moi : Graham.

Graham : Salut !

Moi : Et pour finir, Salem…Excuse-le, il est très timide et a une peur panique des centaures…

Karuk : Il est vrai que beaucoup de centaure n'ont pas bonne réputation mais nous sommes différents d'eux.

Moi : Tu vois mon chéri, pas besoin d'avoir peur.

Malgré nos paroles, Salem avait toujours aussi peur. Des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux et je sentais un vent frais tout près de moi. C'était la peur.

Moi : Chut…Du calme…

Je lui caressai la joue et la lui embrassa.

Moi : Allons-y, des serviteurs se chargeront de s'occuper du reste de ta horde.

Il acquiesça avant de me suivre. Mavis et Graham en firent autant, ils étaient visiblement fascinés par Karuk qui n'avait pas hésité à leur montrer son arme et à leur raconter ses exploits ainsi que notre rencontre. Salem fût particulièrement attentifs, peut-être cela le rassurait-il de savoir que ce centaure avait sauvé son père. Enfin, on arriva à la salle du trône où se trouvaient mes parents et Kalya. Chacun étaient sur son trône mais se levèrent une fois que l'on fut assez proche. Karuk s'agenouilla.

Endrick : Bienvenu.

Kalysta : Bienvenu à vous.

Kalya : Enchanté.

Karuk : Enchanté vos majestés.

Kalysta : Inutile d'être aussi formel voyons, c'est un honneur de vous avoir près de nous désormais.

Endrick : Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Karuk : Malgré une tempête, oui mon seigneur.

Mes parents s'approchèrent de Karuk pour parler tandis que Kalya se dirigea vers moi. Elle avait l'aire radieuse et sa robe de princesse la sublimait.

Moi : Tu es sublime.

Kalya : Tu trouves ?

Moi : Oh que oui, quelque chose a changé je dirais.

Kalya : Tu as l'œil.

Moi : Si c'était le cas, je saurais te dire quoi mais…

Kalya : Ne cherche pas plus, je te dirais tout cela plus tard. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi après ne pas t'avoir vu pendant si longtemps.

Moi : Que dirais-tu d'une promenade dans les jardins juste après ?

Kalya : Avec plaisir mon cher frère.

A suivre…


	191. Chapter 191

Je l'attendais. Il fallait dire que j'étais arrivé en avance. Quand allait-elle arriver ? J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait me dire. Enfin, je la vis arrivée au loin. Un sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle attrapa sans hésitation. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

Kalya : Tu m'as manqué…

Moi : Tu aussi tu m'as manqué…

Kalya : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'être aussi loin de son jumeau pouvait-être aussi pénible.

Moi : Je ne contredirais pas là-dessus…Alors, quelle était cette fameuse chose qui t'a tant changé ?

Kalya : Tu ne remarques vraiment pas ?

Moi : Tu as perdu du poids ?

Kalya : Au contraire…

Elle me fit un sourire malicieux. Mon regard se diriger de son visage à son ventre puis à nouveau à son visage puis son ventre…

Moi : Tu…Tu es…

Elle prit mes mains et les posa sur son ventre avant d'esquisser un autre sourire, différent du précédent.

Kalya : Enceinte.

Je la regardai dans les yeux quelques instant avant de commencer à sentir les miens devenirs humides. Elle me prise dans ses bras.

Kalya : Tu vois ce que cela fait maintenant de voir sa jumelle enceinte, hein ? Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai pleuré pour toi.

Nous nous étions mis à pleurer tous les deux. J'étais tellement heureux pour elle.

Moi : Ezarel est-il au courant ?

Kalya : Pas encore car je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui.

Moi : Depuis quand es-tu donc enceinte ?

Kalya : Je ne sais pas, j'ai compris à cause des nausées. Seul toi et Eweleïn êtes au courant.

Moi : C'est merveilleux Kalya !

Kalya : Merci…Mais Gaël, aide-moi pour Ezarel, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Moi : J'ai une idée, ne t'en fais pas.

…

Nevra et moi étions cachés dans les buissons. Je lui avais tout dit et il s'était proposé volontaire pour m'aider. Alors que je préparais ma magie, lui venait de monter dans un arbre pour guettait l'arrivée de nos tourtereaux. D'un coup, il descendit de son perchoir.

Nevra : Ils sont là.

C'était l'heure. C'était à moi de jouer. Délicatement, je soufflai, créant une poudrée de neige scintillante venant se déposer sur les fleurs du jardin.

Nevra : Ezarel a déjà l'air perdu…

Moi : C'est normal, mets-toi à sa place…

Nevra : Allez, accroches-toi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il me souleva et nous fis grimper d'arbre en arbre. Je continuais mon œuvre en faisait tomber des flocons. Nous arrivions bientôt à destination. Une fois près de la fontaine du jardin des sorciers, Nevra me posa sur une branche tout en me tenant par les hanches pour éviter que je ne tombe. Je dirigeai mes mains vers la fontaine. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, je fis geler l'eau, doucement afin de former des mots. Enfin, Ezarel vit le message. Il tomba des nus. Son regard resté fixé sur Kalya qui lui souriait, elle avait les larmes aux yeux la pauvre. Lorsqu'elle se mise vraiment à pleurer de bonheur, Ezarel accouru pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui avoua qu'elle venait de faire de lui, l'elfe le plus heureux du monde. Pendant ce doux moment, Nevra m'avait repris dans ses bras afin de nous ramener à la maison en toute discrétion.

…

Nous étions rentrés chez nous. Les enfants dormaient, nous étions donc partis nous couchés. J'étais dans les bras de Nevra qui caressait doucement mes cheveux pendant que je touchais du bout des doigts l'une de ses cicatrices.

Moi : Je suis si heureux pour eux…

Nevra : Ils vont aussi connaitre la joie d'être parent.

Moi : Tu crois que leur enfant ressemblera le plus à qui ?

Nevra : Je ne sais pas, tu crois qu'il aura les oreilles pointues ?

Moi : Il sera surement très mignon.

Nevra : Pas autant que nos enfants.

Il me releva doucement le visage pour m'embrasser passionnément. Il me fit m'allonger sur le dos, se mettant au-dessus de moi pour accentuer un peu plus le baiser. Ses mains enlacèrent peu à peu les miennes qui se refermèrent sur les siennes.

Nevra : Je t'aime Gaël…

Il me fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. A ce même moment, je tendis les bras pour le ramener contre moi et l'enlacer. Il me laissa faire. Il suffit de quelques instants pour que des larmes coulent de mes joues, il se releva rapidement.

Nevra : Gaël… ?!

Il avait l'air paniqué. Je lui souris.

Moi : Moi aussi je t'aime… !

A suivre…


	192. Chapter 192

Ses mains tenaient fermement mes hanches qu'il faisait bouger à sa guise. Je m'accrochais à son dos que je griffais à sang. Il ne semblait pas le sentir. Je tentais d'étouffer ma voix pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je finis par me laisser tomber sur lui. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et se remit à bouger tout en étant allongé sous moi. Je gémissais de plus belle. Quelquefois, il agrippait mes fesses et me susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille. Nous avions terriblement chaud. Nous ne l'avions pas fait depuis longtemps, j'étais heureux qu'il me fasse l'amour de cette manière. Brute et tendre à la fois. Rapide et doux. Confiant mais parfois hésitant. La tonalité de mes gémissements le guidaient et lui donner une idée de mon niveau de plaisir. Il nous retourna. Se mettant au-dessus de moi, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon intimité. Il plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui. Voyant ma détresse, il s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une fois le bruit couvert, il continua son œuvre. Bougeant un peu plus en moins, je ne put me retenir de lâcher un petit cri qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il se mit à me fixer. Son regard perçant traversant le mien. J'avais compris…

Moi : Va-y…

Je tournai la tête, lui offrant ma nuque. Je savais que ce n'était plus une nécessité mais disons que cela lui redonnait un peu de force. Je fermis les yeux pour me concentrer sur autre chose. Je sentais ses crocs qui se rapprochés de ma peau. Je serrais les dents. Il finit par les rentrer rapidement car en y allant doucement, la douleur était plus intense. Une fois les crocs insérés, il commença à se désaltérer. Cela ne dura qu'à peine une minute ou deux car il avait peur que je fasse un malaise. Il retirait ses crocs aussi rapidement qu'il les avait plantés pour m'embrasser. Mon propre sang se propagea dans ma bouche. Son regard était celui d'un animal. Ses pupilles rétractés. Je n'étais pas en reste. Au gout du sang frai, mon côté sauvage apparaît. Ma queue vint entourer sa taille pour le collé un peu plus à moi.

Nevra : Bon sang…Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si excitant… ?

Il m'embrassa à nouveau avant de reprendre ses nombreux va-et-vient. Je gémissais de plus bel, m'accrochant désespérément aux draps qui furent sur le point de s'arracher à cause de mes griffes.

Nevra : Mord ça.

Dit-il en me passant un oreiller pour couvrir le bruit. Lorsqu'il recommença à bouger, je croquai à pleine dent dans le cousin que je serrais fortement contre moi. Dieu que c'était bon…J'étais sur le point de jouir, il en était de même pour Nevra. Je le sentais palpité alors que je me resserrais. Quelques coups de bassin suffirent avant que l'orgasme n'arrive. Je griffai une dernière fois son dos endolori. Il sortit avant de s'écraser sur moi. Nous haletions. Nous étions exténués par ses ébats des plus torrides. Nous étions collants de sueur. Comprenant qu'il commençait à être lourd, Nevra roula sur le côté et attrapa ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, juste son regard suffisait. Il me sourit, je fis de même. Il m'embrassa sur le front.

Nevra : Un bain ?

Moi : Désolé mais je n'arriverais pas à quitter le lit…

Nevra : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Il se leva, vint de mon côté du lit et m'attrapa telle une princesse. Je rougis. Il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de regarder si les enfants ne trainaient pas dans les couloirs. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il nous enferma et me posa sur le bord de la baignoire pendant qu'il faisait couler l'eau. Lorsque cela fut fait, je put plonger dedans avant d'être rejoint par mon vampire qui vint se mettre face à moi.

Moi : Je vais m'endormir ici…

J'étais complètement détendu. Il n'y avait que ma tête qui dépassait de l'eau et pour me détendre encore plus, je faisais chauffer l'eau avec mes pouvoirs. C'était comme un jacuzzi. Alors que j'étais sur le point de fermer les yeux, je sentis Nevra m'attraper le bras. Il se mit à me le frotter.

Moi : Je…Je peux le faire tout seul…

Nevra : Tu n'arrives même pas à garder les yeux ouverts…Laisse-moi faire…

Je rougissais…Finalement, je l'avais laissé faire malgré le fait que je sois gêné. Il me fit les bras, les jambes, les cheveux et…

Moi : Ah non !

Nevra : Il va pourtant bien falloir nettoyer ou tu ne sauras pas non plus marcher demain.

Moi : Je ne veux pas…Ah !

Trop tard. Il m'avait eu.

Moi : Arrête imbécile !

Nevra : Tu peux rêver !

Moi : A…rrê…Ah ! Nevra !

Nevra : Chut…Tu vas réveiller les enfants… !

Moi : Alors sors tes fichus doigts !

Nevra : Tu parles de ces doigts-là ?

Moi : Ah… !

A suivre…


	193. Chapter 193

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Je me promenais près du Q.G en compagnie de mes deux familiers. Bonne nouvelle, Alys avait enfin évolué ! Néanmoins, je n'avais pas assisté à son évolution puisque ce jour-là, j'étais encore sur les terres du gel. Qu'elle était belle ma petite Alys. Elle se tenait fièrement sur mon épaule, telle une princesse. Mint aussi était droit. Sa démarche m'avait toujours fasciné. Alors que j'admirais mes deux compagnons, j'entendis des plaintes. Des voix d'enfants. Je regardai autour de moi et vit un groupe d'enfants, à peu près de l'âge de Mavis. Je me rapprochai un peu et compris qu'il s'agissait de mon ancienne classe. C'était Valkyon qui leur faisait cours, ou du moins essayer. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Je m'avançai donc vers eux, personne ne m'avait encore remarqué. Pour faire cesser les chamailleries, je lançai une petite bourrasque d'air gelé vers le groupe. Nous avions beau être en hiver, je n'avais pas de pitié.

? : Oh ! Il fait froid !

? : Ça caille !

Moi : Ça suffit !

Ils se retournèrent et me virent. Je vins me tenir près d'eux. Ils avaient l'air surpris.

? : Professeur !

? : C'est maître Gaël !

Ils accoururent vers moi et me sourirent. Je leur rendis le pareil. Ils avaient bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. Cela faisait quelques années que j'avais mis un terme à ma fonction de professeur. Ils m'avaient manqué. Mon regard se porta ensuite vers Valkyon, il avait l'air gêné de ma présence et lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il se mit à rougir. Néanmoins, il s'approcha tout de même de moi.

Valkyon : Bonjour.

Moi : Bonjour…Ça faisait longtemps…

Valkyon : Trop longtemps.

S'ensuivit d'un silence qu'il coupa quelques minutes plus tard.

Valkyon : C'est…C'est l'heure pour vous de partir, le cours est finis.

? : Yeah !

? : Youpi ! Au revoir maître Gaël !

En un instant, tous partirent en courant. Valkyon n'avait toujours pas l'air alaise. Je savais très bien pourquoi et je n'avais pas l'intention de renoncer.

Moi : Je t'invite à boire un verre.

Valkyon : Je…

Moi : Ce n'était pas une proposition mais plutôt un ordre.

Valkyon : N'abuse pas de ta position de prince.

Moi : Alors j'abuserais de ma position d'ami, dépêches-toi où j'emploie les grands moyens.

Valkyon : Bien, bien…

J'esquissai un sourire triomphant. Il finit par le suivre. Je connaissais une bonne taverne non loin de là, alors autant en profiter. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, on nous installa en extérieur comme je l'avais demandé, histoire qu'Alys et Mint aient de la place. Valkyon était toujours aussi silencieux. C'était à moi de briser la glace.

Moi : Alors, ils sont sages ?

Valkyon : J'ai du mal avec les enfants.

Moi : Ce n'est pas ce que Mavis m'a dit.

Valkyon : Mavis est différente.

Moi : C'est vrai...

Valkyon : Elle me fait beaucoup pensée à toi…

Moi : Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les armes.

Valkyon : Je ne parlais pas de ça… J'ai…J'ai l'impression de te revoir jeune…A l'époque où nous étions presque toujours ensemble.

Moi : Quand Nevra n'essayait pas de me kidnapper en douce.

Valkyon : Avant vous vous ne vous entendiez pas du tout…Pourquoi cela a-t-il changé ? Nous…Nous nous entendions si bien…

Moi : Justement…Nous nous entendions trop bien…

Valkyon : Je ne comprends pas.

Moi : Tu me connaissais trop bien et chercher toujours à me connaitre un peu plus en me forçant la main alors que Nevra...

Valkyon : Tu vas me dire qu'il prenait soin de toi ?

Moi : Il a appris à le faire. En fait, nous avons tous les deux évoluer lui et moi. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je n'avais pas peur de me déchainer. Il me poussait à m'énerver encore et toujours plus et cela marchait à chaque fois mais…A force de comprendre qu'il faisait des efforts pour moi, j'ai appris à l'apprécier, puis à l'aimer…

Valkyon : Quand as-tu compris ?

Moi : Lors de notre expédition pour aller à la rencontre de Yadera.

Valkyon : Je vois…Mais…Je ne comprends toujours pas ton raisonnement…

Moi : Il n'y a rien à comprendre Valkyon. Il a su me prouver ses sentiments pour moi, je les ai accepté et regarde-nous. Marié et pères de famille.

Valkyon : Tu aurais aussi pu avoir tout ça avec moi…

Moi : Non Valkyon…Tu n'étais pas mon ami…

Valkyon : Quoi ?

Moi : Tu étais comme mon frère…

A suivre…


	194. Chapter 194

Je n'avais pas trop le moral ce soir. J'étais dans le jardin, seul et tranquille… Je repensais à Valkyon que j'avais dû quitter car le devoir de parents m'appeler. Le pauvre n'avait toujours pas l'air décidé à me pardonner mon choix… Cela faisait quand même plusieurs années…Quand comprendra-t-il ? Je soupirai et me leva du banc pour faire quelques pas, les bras croisé sur mon torse. Alors que j'étais prêt à faire les cents pas, Nevra m'appela.

Nevra : Gaël, je peux te parler ?

Je le suivis jusque dans la cuisine, qu'avait-il ? Il ne me dit rien jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye à table en face de lui.

Nevra : Il faut qu'on discute de Mavis.

Moi : Il y a un problème ?

Nevra : Dans une semaine, c'est son anniversaire.

Moi : Quoi ?! Déjà ?!

Nevra : J'avais oublié ta fabuleuse mémoire…

Moi : P…Pardonne-moi… Beaucoup de choses me préoccupent en ce moment…

Nevra : Ton expression le prouve…Mais il faut réfléchir.

Moi : On fait ça dans le monde des sorciers ? Ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir.

Nevra : Bonne idée, niveau du repas Karuto sera donné des consignes aux autres cuisiniers.

Moi : C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent bien ces deux-là.

Nevra : Enfin…Le cadeau !

Moi : Alors-là… Elle a déjà tout ce qu'elle veut avec nous.

Nevra : C'est vrai que… Une nouvelle épée ?

Moi : Elle en a déjà deux dont elle ne veut jamais se séparer mais…

Nevra : Une robe ?

Moi : Nevra…

Nevra : Je plaisante, hum…Un équipement d'aventurier ?

Moi : Ça peut être sympa…Pourquoi pas une armure ?

Nevra : Bonne idée, une armure en cuir renforcé et en cotte de maille pour que cela reste assez léger.

Moi : Il faut également qu'elle reste libre de ses mouvements.

Nevra : Je vais gérer ça alors, je me rendrais à la forge dès demain.

Moi : J'y passerais, également plus tard.

Nevra : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Surprise.

Nevra : Comme tu voudras, allons-nous coucher, il se fait tard.

Moi : Tu as raison, je suis exténué.

…

Il ne devait être que 9h du matin mais j'avais déjà pu quitter la maison pour aller à la recherche d'un cadeau supplémentaire pour Mavis. Je voulais que ma princesse vive une journée de rêve et soit comblée à son anniversaire. J'avais déjà une idée de cadeau. Je venais justement à peine de sortir de la forge, le cadeau serait prêt pour le jour de son anniversaire. Maintenant, je pouvais flâner au marché mais alors que je me baladais tranquillement, je cognai quelqu'un.

Moi : Excusez-moi, je suis ne regardait pas où j'allais.

Aalana : Majesté !

Moi : Aalana ?

En effet, c'était bien elle. Celle-ci me fit une petite courbette.

Aalana : Comme cela faisait longtemps ? Comment vas-tu ? Et Nevra ? Et les enfants ?

Moi : Nous allons tous très bien Aalana, et toi ?

Aalana : Encore mieux maintenant je t'ai revu ! Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu là altesse ?

Moi : Aalana.

Aalana : Oups, pardon…Gaël…

Moi : Eh bien, je suis ici pour trouver un cadeau à ma fille.

Aalana : C'est vrai que c'est bientôt son anniversaire !

Moi : As-tu une idée de ce que je pourrais lui prendre en plus ?

Aalana : Hum… Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très robe…Elle a déjà un collier à toi autour du cou…Une armure ?

Moi : C'est déjà prévu.

Aalana : Ah zut… Attends…Si ! Elle m'a parlé de boucle d'oreille !

Moi : Mais ses oreilles ne sont pas percées.

Aalana : Justement, profites-en.

Moi : Tu es un génie.

A suivre…


	195. Chapter 195

C'était le jour J. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé mais nous étions déjà debout. Nevra et moi faisions de notre mieux pour être le plus discret possible afin de ne pas réveiller les enfants, en particulier Mavis. Aujourd'hui, ma princesse avait 12 ans. Nous voulions donc que tout soit parfait. Actuellement, nous étions en train de faire passer ses cadeaux un par un à travers un portail que Kalya et moi avions créé. Celui-ci débouché vers le village des sorciers. Quelquefois, Kalya passez ses mains à travers le portail pour attraper un cadeau. La première fois, cela m'avait fait un peu peur mais c'était tellement plus pratique. Une fois tous les cadeaux envoyés chez les sorciers, nous avions refermé le portail. Nevra et moi avions déjà un plan lorsque Mavis se réveillerait, nous lui dirons que nous passerons une journée en famille à la mer, tout simplement. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas encore réveillée donc nous devions préparer quelques petites choses. Nevra s'était proposé pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner préféré, elle appelle ça le « petit déj du guerrier ». Je vous explique : un œuf, des pousses de bambou, un fruit de minuit, un melon épicé et des algues séchés… Le tout mixer… Accompagné bien sure de sa tartine à la confiture de cirses cacaotés… Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour manger une chose si immonde…Seule la tartine me semblait comestible. Alors que je désespérais en voyant Nevra préparer la chose, lui aussi avait manqué de vomir par ailleurs, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Alors que je croyais que c'était Mavis, je vis arriver Graham. Le pauvre était à peine réveillé et trainer son doudou en se frottant les yeux. Je remarqua également que ses oreilles et sa queue-de-loup étaient sortis. J'en fus amusé.

Moi : Bonjour mon ange.

J'alla vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser sur la joue. Il était encore endormi. Je l'amena à Nevra pour qu'il l'embrasse également.

Graham : Ça pue…

Moi : C'est le petit déjeuner de Mavis…

Le pauvre, sentir ça au réveil… Je l'emmena plus loin pour l'assoir à table afin de lui servir son petit déjeuner.

Moi : Ça ne va pas Graham ?

Graham : J'ai mal aux dents…

Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'approcher, Nevra se retourna brusquement et courut presque vers Graham. Aussitôt, il lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Je n'avais pas tout compris mais il avait l'air sérieux. Ne servant à rien, je me retourna vers le placard pour y chercher des céréales. Soudain, j'entendis un cri strident. Cette fois, c'est moi qui me retourna rapidement. J'eut la peur de ma vie.

Nevra : Mon garçon est devenu un grand !

Moi : C'est pour ça que tu hurles !?

Nevra : Mais regarde ! Ses vraies canines sont enfin là !

Il avait des étoiles plein les yeux en me montrant l'intérieur de la bouche de Graham. Je m'approcha un peu et constata que les canines avaient bien poussé. Nevra attrapa Graham et le serra dans ses bras.

Nevra : Dès demain je t'apprends à chasser !

Moi : Comment ça ?

Nevra : C'est un vrai vampire maintenant, il se doit de tous connaitre sur eux !

Moi : Et Salem ?

A l'instant, il revint à lui et fit une drôle de tête. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Moi : Tu restes là où je te crève ton deuxième œil…Tu ne dérangeras pas le sommeil de mon fils…

Nevra : Mais je serrais discret…

Moi : Dans tes rêves !

Je montra mes propres crocs.

Graham : Papa…Tes oreilles et ta queue…

Nevra : Ecoute Graham mon amour…Sois gentil…

Moi : Alors boucle là et retourne faire le petit déjeuner de ta fille…

Il s'exécuta sans faire d'histoire. Rhaa…Tout ça pour une histoire de dents… Les vampires sont si terribles en ce qui concerne leurs dentitions. Selon la tradition, il devait garder toutes leurs dents de lait dans un étui approprié. Nevra avait insisté pour faire ça avec celles de Graham et de Salem. J'avais été contre mais bon… Rien n'arrête papa vampire. Après, à partir du moment où je ne vois pas les fameuses dents, ça me va. Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent tranquillement. Je put donner son petit déjeuner à Graham avant que Salem n'arrive dans le même état que son frère. J'alla le prendre dans mes bras avant que Nevra ne lui saute dessus pour vérifier ses canines. Je le laissa faire lorsqu'il fut calmé et comme il s'y attendait, les canines de Salem avaient également bien poussé. Mes deux garçons se retrouvaient donc avec d'énormes douleurs dans les dents. Nevra m'avait promis de s'occuper de ça plus tard. Il était donc parti chercher de la pommade, histoire d'atténuer la douleur. Il avait préférer me cacher son ingrédient secret pour les problèmes de canines. Il disait que c'était une recette vampire…Qui dit vampire, dit sang… Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot.

A suivre…


	196. Chapter 196

Tout le monde était réveillé, sauf Mavis. Graham, Salem, Nevra et moi avions déjà déjeuné. Je me demandais bien pourquoi ma petite fille dormait autant ? Dormait-elle encore au moins ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle juste pas quitter son lit…Inquiet, je me levai de mon fauteuil et allai voir ma princesse. Je grimpai à l'échelle menant à sa chambre et ouvris la trappe. Le soleil y avait déjà fait son entrée. J'entrai dans la pièce et me rapprochai du lit pour constater qu'elle y était toujours. Endormis tel un ange. Zéphyr entre ses bras. Qu'ils étaient mignons… Je vins m'assoir sur le lit et passa ma main sur sa joue.

Moi : Mavis…Ma chérie…

Zéphyr se réveilla et se redressa pour me regarder de son regard embrumé. Il devait se demander pourquoi j'étais ici. Je continuai de caresser la joue de ma petite sorcière. Celle-ci se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre.

Mavis : Pa…Papa… ?

Moi : Bon anniversaire ma petite chérie…

J'esquissais un doux sourire. Elle me rendit la pareille avant de se redresser pour que je la sers dans mes bras.

Mavis : Merci papa…

Moi : Déjà douze ans… Tu as tellement grandi.

Mavis : Et je n'ai pas fini.

Moi : Tu as raison ma petite sorcière…Allez, allons rejoindre ton père et tes frères, ils ont hâte de te voir.

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je la pris dans mes bras. L'on se regarda avant de dire les mêmes mots composant une formule. Ce qui nous fit disparaitre pour apparaitre dans le salon parmi les coussins. Visiblement, nous avions fait peur aux autres. Ce qui nous avait bien fait rire.

Tous : Bon anniversaire Mavis !

Mavis : Oh ! Merci !

Elle avait l'air ravie. Ses frères vinrent lui sauter dessus pour donner leurs cadeaux. Ils s'étaient débrouillé tout seul. Salem avait choisi de lui faire un bracelet à éléments magiques. C'était un bracelet avec des perles contenant chaque élément. Il l'avait drôlement bien réussi. Pour Graham, c'était…

Mavis : Des gants ?

Graham : Ouais mais des gants magiques !

Nevra : C'est pas ce genre de gants qui augmente la force de son utilisateur ?

Graham : Si !

Mavis : Cool ! Merci p'tit frère !

Nevra : Nous, nous te donnerons tes cadeaux plus tard Mavis.

Moi : Dépêches-toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner.

D'un geste fluide de la main je démêlai ses cheveux avec mes pouvoirs.

Moi : Les jumeaux, allez-vous habiller.

Les jumeaux : Oui papa !

Ils ne se firent pas prier. D'un autre côté, il allait échapper à l'horrible petit déjeuner de Mavis…Celle-ci semblait ravie de son repas. En la voyant l'engloutir, j'avais bien failli vomir. J'avais donc quitté la cuisine un moment et y revint lorsqu'elle eut finis.

Moi : Allez ma petite sorcière, il est temps de se faire belle.

J'usai de mes pouvoirs une fois de plus. Le corps de Mavis s'illumina. Ses vêtements disparurent pour laisser place à une robe, des bottes, une cape, des gants et un chapeau. Toute la tenue était bleu nuit et violette. Ça lui allait bien.

Mavis : Trop bien ! Tu pourras m'apprendre ce sort ?

Moi : Bien sûr ma puce.

Nevra : Les garçons ! On y va !

Les jumeaux : On arrive !

En effet, ils venaient tous juste d'apparaitre. Ils s'étaient faits beau comme on leur avait demandé. Les familiers nous avaient aussi rejoints.

Moi : On peut y allez maintenant.

Je claquai des doigts et un portail apparu.

Moi : Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Pas le temps de dire « magie » qu'ils étaient déjà tous passé à travers le portail. Je soupirai avant de faire de même en prenant soin de refermer le portail derrière moi. Lorsque je le traversai complètement, je posai le pied sur les terres des sorciers. Mavis était devant moi, immobile. Je souris avant de mettre mes mains sur ses épaules.

Moi : Joyeux anniversaire ma puce.

Je crus voir une petite larme coulait de ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit tous les autres.

Tous : Bon anniversaire princesse Mavis !

A suivre…


	197. Chapter 197

Mavis était ravie de sa fête. Elle courait partout telle une folle et remerciée tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Un énorme sourire hognait son visage. Je ne vous raconte même pas à quel point elle fut heureuse en voyant ses cadeaux premiers cadeaux. Lorsque ce fut le tour de l'armure, elle fut presque hystérique. Je la voyais se promener parmi la foule avec ses amis. Où étais-je ? J'avais dû m'éclipser un moment, un besoin urgent de prendre l'air. J'étais assis sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres du château. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ma petite fille heureuse mais alors que je l'admirais dans son bonheur, j'entendis des bruits de pas. C'était un conseiller. Je me rappelais de lui… C'était celui qui voulait que je détruise Eel…

Conseiller : Majesté, je vous dérange ?

Moi : Cela dépendra de la conversation que vous allez engager avec moi.

Conseiller : Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'anniversaire de votre « fille » ?

Moi : Je la laisse profiter mais pourquoi cette insistance sur ce dernier mot.

Conseiller : N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir des avis négatifs sur cette fille ?

Moi : Cette fille, c'est la mienne et ce sera peut-être un jour votre future reine.

Conseiller : Je ne considère que comme souverain, ceux qui sont sortis du ventre d'un membre de la famille royale…Ce qui n'est pas son cas…

Moi : Faites bien attention à ce que vous allez dire Monsieur le conseiller royal car vous avez en fasse de vous, un enfant sorti du ventre de votre reine actuelle.

Conseiller : Prince…Je ne puis accepter le fait qu'un jour, le royaume soit un jour dirigé par une…Roturière…Une bâtarde…

Ce dernier mot résonna plusieurs fois dans mon esprit. D'un coup, je tendis le bras vers le conseiller et un jet de glace le propulsa contre le mur. Le gel l'emprisonna contre celui-ci. Je quittai la fenêtre pour m'approcher doucement de lui. Une lance de glace apparut dans ma main droite. La pointe était particulièrement tranchante. Lorsque je fus en fasse de lui, je le regardai d'un air mauvais. Il avait l'air paniqué.

Conseiller : Ma…Majesté !

Moi : Comment avez-vous appelé ma fille… ?

Conseiller : Mais…Mais sire ! Vous savez que j'ai… !

D'un geste vif, je pointai la lance sur son œil gauche.

Moi : Je ne me répéterais pas… Comment…L'avez-vous appelé… ?!

Ma voix était forte, froide et malveillante. Je ne rigolais plus. La pointe de la lance se rapprochait doucement de la rétine de cet homme. A cet instant même, toute la haine du monde était contenue dans mon corps.

Moi : Savez-vous au moins ce que cette petite a enduré ? Sa mère biologique a été tuée devant ses yeux alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Elle a failli se faire brûler à l'acide et recevoir mille et uns coups de couteau, comme ce fut le cas pour moi, et vous osez la traiter de bâtarde… ? Mon cher conseiller…Sachez que même si Mavis n'est pas ma fille, je la considère comme telle. Elle a su rendre ma vie plus belle et j'ai toujours essayé d'en faire de même pour elle. Un jour, elle serait peut-être votre reine ou une aventurière…Elle choisira son destin elle-même mais sachez qu'elle serra quand même une reine excellente dans tous les cas. Alors si vous osez ne serait-ce que la regarder de travers, je me ferais un plaisir de commencer par vous crever l'œil. De vous laisser souffrir un bon moment avant de vous couper les membres un par un et d'enfoncer vos boyaux dans votre gorge…Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Le pauvre homme était pétrifié. Le pourquoi était surement parce que mes flammes bleues nous entourées. Lorsque je le remarquai, je les fis disparaitre avant de me reculer. Je ramenai ma lance vers moi.

Moi : J'attends une réponse…

Conseiller : O…Oui mon prince !

Sans la moindre parole de plus, je partis en faisant trainer ma lance derrière.

Moi : J'y pense Conseiller…Allez-vous changer, vous n'avez plus l'âge de vous faire dessus.

Cette fois, ce fut vraiment mes dernières paroles. Après ça, ma lance se brisa en mille éclats et je quittais le long couloir en passant par la fenêtre. Je fis un saut et atterrit au sol tel un chat malgré la hauteur.

Mavis : Coucou Papa !

Moi : Coucou ma chérie, tout se passe bien ?

Mavis : Oh oui ! Mais où étais-tu ?

Moi : Je réglais quelques affaires, un rat se promenait dans le château et tu sais à quel point je déteste ces bêtes.

A suivre…


	198. Chapter 198

La fête se déroulait au mieux. L'ambiance était bonne. Le sourire sur le visage de Mavis, illuminer tout le royaume. Le mien ne représenter que quelques lanternes… J'étais heureux pour elle mais le fait d'avoir repensé à notre rencontre m'avait…Non…Oublier…Pas question d'y repenser. Je ne voulais surtout pas que ce souvenir hante son esprit. Repenser à la mort de sa mère biologique…Mon cœur se serra lorsque je tentai d'imaginer la scène. J'avais si mal pour elle mais bon, elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. J'étais reconnaissant envers le ciel pour me l'avoir envoyé même si cela avait causé des sacrifices énormes. Je me demandais bien à quoi ressembler la mère de Mavis et comment elle avait faits pour survivre à l'attaque. Néanmoins, c'était des questions qui resteront à jamais sans réponse. Alors que j'étais dans ma rêverie, j'en fus sorti lorsque des mains se posèrent sur les miennes.

Kalya : Gaël ?

Moi : Oh…Excuse-moi… J'étais ailleurs…

Kalya : J'ai vu ça, quelque chose te tracasse ?

Moi : Ce n'est rien.

Kalya : Fais attention, n'oublie pas que nous pouvons lire dans les pensées de l'autre.

Moi : Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de le faire.

Kalya : Parce que je t'ai toujours dit la vérité, fais en autant avec moi s'il te plaît.

Moi : Je ne peux vraiment pas sœurette…

Kalya : Bien…Si c'est douloureux à ce point, alors je n'insisterais pas.

Moi : Merci…

Kalya : Allez, souris ! C'est l'anniversaire de ta fille, regarde comme elle est heureuse ! La journée n'est pas finis alors fait en sorte qu'elle soit des plus incroyables.

Moi : J'y compte bien.

Elle esquissa un doux sourire m'étant destiné avant de lever sa main avec grâce et douceur pour qu'une douce brise enveloppe la place du village. Ayant compris son idée, je la rejoins en faisant apparaitre des flocons aussi épais que des grains de poussière illuminant le ciel de leur éclat. Notre création remplissait la place et tous semblaient émerveillés de cette touche supplémentaire de magie. Nos regards se croisèrent avant de croiser ceux de nos parents qui avaient jusque-là, admirait la scène. Ils se prirent la main avant de s'élever dans les airs grâce à un sort de lévitation. Kalya et moi en avions faits autant. Les autres sorciers nous suivirent pour que l'on concentre tous notre magie afin de permettre aux autres de venir nous rejoindre. Le reste des personnes présentes commencèrent à s'élever. Quant à moi, je redescendis quelque peu pour aller chercher Nevra dont le sourire, faisait battre mon cœur à mille à l'heure. Doucement, il se rapprocha, m'attrapant par la taille pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nevra : Tu as rendu cette journée magnifique pour elle…

Il me serra dans ses bras. Nos regards suivirent Mavis qui volait dans les airs suivi de ses frères. On sourit avant de rire lorsqu'ils se rentrèrent tous les trois dedans. En douceur, je tirai Nevra pour que l'on aille les rejoindre. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à fuir, j'attrapai les jumeaux qui furent pris d'un fou rire lorsque je me mis à les chatouiller. Nevra, quant à lui, se contenter de tenir Mavis dans ses bras. Enfin, je calmai notre jeu aux jumeaux et moi.

Mavis : Papa.

Moi : Oui ma puce ?

Mavis : Tu…Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite ?

Moi : Laquelle Mavis ? Je t'en ai fait tellement mais j'ai le mérite de les tenir.

Mavis : L'aventure…

Moi : L'aventure ? Oh…Oui, je m'en souviens.

Mavis : J'aimerais vraiment y allez avec toi !

Moi : Mais…

Mavis : Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Regarde, j'ai même une armure !

Dit-elle en me montrant fièrement la fameuse armure. Elle avait raison…Je ne devais plus autant la couver même si cela était une vraie torture…Néanmoins, je devais tenir ma promesse.

Mavis : Alors ?

Nevra : Toi qui te vante de toujours tenir tes promesses, tu ne vas tout de même pas rompre celle-ci ?

Moi : Non ! Je…Je ne suis pas rassuré…

Nevra : Attend… Tu as sauvé ce village avec elle et tu crois toujours qu'elle n'est pas assez grande pour se défendre ?

Moi : Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est bon…On va la faire cette aventure…

Mavis : Pour de vrai ?!

Moi : Oui mais interdiction de foncer tête baissée !

Mavis : Oui Majesté !

A suivre…


	199. Chapter 199

Nous étions aux portes de la cité d'Eel, prêts à sortir pour aller vivre notre fameuse aventure…Je priais l'Oracle pour que tous se passent bien car j'étais le seul à être inquiet. Mavis était excitée comme jamais. Elle avait revêtu une tenue des plus…Guerrière…Elle portait sa nouvelle armure, avait attaché ses cheveux, ses deux épées dans le dos et ses sacs sur le dos de son Rawist. Moi aussi j'y avais eu le droit… Une armure de cuir et de maille, des bottes et des gants assortis, mes cheveux attachés en une longue tresse à la mode elfique, un arc dans mon dos ainsi qu'un carquois. Nous étions tous les deux à dos de Rawist, prêt à partir. Nos proches avaient faits le déplacement pour nous dire au revoir. Nevra était fier de sa petite fille et de son mari, malgré le fait que celui-ci soit mort de trouille. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et puis…J'aurais préféré monter sur le dos de Maelon mais Mavis avait insisté pour partir à dos de Rawist. Bref, nous avions également emporté nos familiers. Alys se tenait sur mon épaule tout comme Zéphyr sur celle de Mavis. Quant à Mint, il était au sol, prêt à partir.

Mavis : T'est prêt ?

Moi : Je crois…

Mavis : Alors on y va !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et aussitôt, nos Rawist partirent au galop. Mon regard croisa une dernière fois celui de Nevra avant que les portes ne se referment aussitôt derrière nous. Nos montures descendirent le chemin jusqu'à ce que l'on s'enfonce dans la forêt. On ralentit tout doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter. A ce même moment je sortis une carte de mon sac.

Moi : Alors, je te propose d'aller jusqu'à un village à l'autre bout de la forêt. J'y suis déjà allez avec ton père donc je connais le chemin et l'auberge est assez confortable.

Mavis : On dort pas dehors ?

Moi : Pas question, c'est trop dangereux la nuit et depuis mon dernier voyage, je préfère le confort d'un bon lit.

Mavis : T'est vraiment pas drôle.

Moi : Le but n'est pas d'être drôle mais de revenir entier et crois-moi, ça n'a rien d'amusant.

Mavis : C'est vraiment comme ça l'aventure ?

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a aussi de bon côté. Tu vas dans de nouveaux endroits, tu rencontres de nouvelles personnes…

Mavis : Et tu trouves des trésors ?!

Moi : Parfois oui.

Mavis : C'était quoi le dernier trésor que tu as trouvé ?

Moi : La larme qui m'a permis de te sauver.

Ce fut la dernière chose que je lui dis avant d'emboiter le pas avec mon Rawist. Elle me suivit sans rien dire. Je crois que pour elle, l'aventure c'était une période pleine d'action se finissant toujours bien. J'étais un peu attristé de lui avoir ôté ses rêves mais il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité. La vie n'est pas un conte. Sur le chemin, elle fut silencieuse. Je m'en inquiétai un peu mais Zéphyr s'occupait déjà d'elle. Cela la faisait sourire. Il nous fallut plusieurs heures avant de complètement traverser la forêt. Nous nous étions très peu arrêtés car ce n'était pas un endroit sûr lorsque l'on était aussi peu nombreux. Une fois sortis de la forêt, il nous avait fallu suivre un petit sentier qui menait bel et bien au village auquel nous étions arrivés à la nuit tombée. A peine arrivé, on fut accosté par un villageois bien portant.

? : Hey petiot ! Qu'est-ce tu fous à c't'heure-ci ? T'es perdu ?

Moi : Excusez-nous, nous cherchons simplement l'auberge ma fille et moi.

? : Oh ! Fallait le dire que t'étais avec ta t'chote ! Je croyais que vous étiez de la bande de ces brigands !

Moi : Des brigands ?

? : Eh ouais mon p'tit gars ! Y'a une bande de trouduc à dos de Rawist qui s'amuse à piocher dans nos récoltes !

A l'entente du mot « trouduc », j'avais eu comme un blocage…Quant à Mavis, je l'entendais rire discrètement derrière moi.

? : Allez les deux zozio d'nuit ! J'vous amène à l'auberge et ça tombe bien ! C'est moi le patron !

Le bonhomme emboita le pas. Je n'étais pas décidé. Je trainais un peu. Mavis vint près de moi.

Moi : J'aurais préféré dormir dehors finalement.

Mavis : Pas question, c'est trop dangereux la nuit ~

Je rêvais…Elle venait de m'imiter…

Moi : Rhoo toi…Tu vas voir !

Avant que je ne puisse l'attraper, elle partit au grand galop. Moi ? Je préférai rester au pas vu que le reste des villageois poser leur regard insistant sur moi.

Moi : Je veux rentrer à la maison…

A suivre…


	200. Chapter 200

Il était très tard mais l'auberge était encore pleine de vie. Nos Rawist furent placés dans l'étable de notre hôte dont nous avions appris le nom : Gunther. Il avait l'air très gentil et Mavis appréciait particulièrement sa façon de parler. Gunther nous avait placés au bar, non loin de lui. A peine assis, il nous avait présenté sa femme : Amaya. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Ils nous avaient très bien accueillis malgré le monde au sein de l'auberge. Les serveuses ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Il s'agissait des filles de nos hôtes, elles étaient trois.

Amaya : Alors mes petits, qu'avait-vous envie de manger ? Vous devez être exténué après une journée à dos de Rawist.

Gunther : Oh ! Chérie ! Sers-leur notre spécialité !

Mavis : C'est quoi ?

Gunther : Une énorme cote Meuhwist avec une patate des plus fondantes !

Mavis : Je prends ça !

L'idée de manger de la viande me déplaisait plus ou moins. Depuis mes transformations en loup, j'avais pris l'habitude d'en manger mais…Elle était encore vivante quelques instants avant alors… Je préférais éviter de raviver l'animal en moi en mangeant de la viande en trop grosse quantité.

Amaya : Et que prend ton papa ma princesse ?

Moi : Vous…Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus léger… ?

Amaya : Tu es sûr ? Il vaudrait pourtant mieux que tu consommes un peu de fer vu ton état.

Mavis : Papa…Tu sais te transformer en loup et dévorer tes proies mais une fois redevenues normales, t'es même pas capable de manger un steak…

Amaya : Oh ! Vous avez de tel pouvoir ?

Mavis : Normal ! Mon père c'est le pr… !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, je lui avais plaqué ma main contre sa bouche.

Moi : Je…Je suis le premier d'une lignée à…A réussir à me transformer en loup géant ! Voilà ! Les autres de la famille n'arrivent à se transformer qu'en de simples loups ! Pas plus grand que mon Minaloo ! Ah, ah…

J'avais échappé le pire. Sans hésiter, je vins chuchoter à l'oreille de Mavis.

Moi : Ne leur dit pas que nous sommes de la famille royale…

Mavis : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Quand je te dis que ça peut être dangereux, je ne rigole pas…

Elle avait l'air d'avoir compris. Tant mieux.

Amaya : Et toi ma puce ? Tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que ton papa ?

Mavis : Non…Pas encore… Mais je sais manier l'épée et j'ai aussi des pouvoirs magiques !

Amaya : Oh ! Impressionnant, tu me raconteras ça lorsque tu auras le ventre plein ! En attendant, j'ai trouvé un plat qui plaira à ton père.

Dit-elle avant d'aller aux fourneaux. Gunther, quant à lui, aider ses filles au service. Mavis et moi étions seuls avec nos familiers. Mint semblait méfiant, je me demandais bien pourquoi. Alys était dans le même état. Je me retournai donc discrètement et vu au loin, un groupe d'hommes qui avaient l'air louches. Tous nous regarder.

Mavis : Un problème ?

Moi : On nous observe…

Mavis : Quelle table ?

Moi : Celle du fond, près de l'entrée mais ne te retourne pas…Il faut rester discret…

Mavis : Tu crois qu'ils nous chercheraient des problèmes ?

Moi : S'ils savent qui nous sommes, surement…Une tête couronnée vaux chère.

Mavis : Vivante ? Hein… ?

Moi : Vivante…Ou morte… Tiens-toi prête au cas où, ma petite sorcière ~

Mavis : Yes sir.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Enfin, nos assiettes arrivèrent. Celle de Mavis débordait presque. La viande dégageait une odeur forte, des épices. Alors qu'elle bavait presque, j'en avais la nausée.

Amaya : Voilà pour toi mon chou.

Elle me servit mon assiette, c'était du poisson accompagné d'une soupe de légumes.

Amaya : Ça ira pour ce soir mais demain, je te servirais un repas digne de ce nom.

Moi : Merci beaucoup, ça a l'air délicieux.

Amaya : Quel charmant jeune homme ! Allez, régalez-vous !

A suivre…


	201. Chapter 201

Jusque-là, la soirée se passer bien. Mavis et moi avions dégusté nos repas sous le regard attendrit d'Amaya. Pendant que nous avions mangé, Gunther nous avait préparé notre chambre. Elle était très chaleureuse. Pendant que Mavis prenait son bain, je regardais à travers la fenêtre. On voyait la haute tour du Q.G d'ici. Je me demandais bien ce que faisaient Nevra et les garçons. Alors que je réfléchissais, je sentis quelque chose se frottait contre ma main, c'était Mint. Je tapotai mon lit pour lui indiquer de monter, ce qu'il fit pour venir coucher sa tête sur mes genoux.

Moi : Ils me manquent déjà…

Mon cher compagnon de route me donna un coup de langue sur les doigts. Je le grattai sur la tête avant de poser mon regard sur Alys qui dormait tout en exposant son ventre qui paraissait terriblement gros à cause de la taille des plumes…Il y avait un peu du fait qu'elle avait bien mangé.

Moi : Vivement qu'on la trouve cette aventure !

Alors que je le grattais et m'amusais avec lui, il se redressa soudainement. Un bruit l'avait perturbé. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je me redressai, quittant le lit. A ce même moment, Mavis quitta la salle de bain. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui dire de prendre ses épées. Nous étions sur nos gardes. D'un coup, on entendit un cri.

Moi : On y va !

Avec Mint et Mavis, on quitta la chambre en courant pour aller voir ce qu'il se passer. J'entendis un cri, c'était Amaya. Gunther aussi crié. On dévala les escaliers et lorsque l'on fut dans la salle principale, on vit la lutte entre des brigands et Gunther. Mavis fonça pour aller l'aider. Quant à moi, je m'approchai à pas de loup.

? : Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent c'est deux-là ?!

Lorsque je disais à pas de loup, je ne plaisantais pas. J'esquissai un dernier sourire avant d'achever ma transformation.

Mavis : Ouais ! Vas-y papa !

Ma petite fille semblait fière. J'étais également très fier d'elle en la voyant combattre à l'épée. Maintenant, c'était à mon tour de jouer. Je sautai sur l'un des brigands prêts à donner un coup de dague dans le dos de Gunther, ce qui n'arriva pas. Je brisai la dague entre mes crocs et regardai ma proie. Celle-ci semblait effrayée, prête à fuir. Ce qui n'arriva pas non plus. Je la renversai au sol et plaçai ma gueule juste au-dessus de son visage. Je dévoilai mes crocs en ouvrant grand.

? : Au secours ! La bestiole veut me bouffer !

? : Ça n'arrivera pas !

Je levai les yeux, l'un des brigands brandi son épée mais fut vite arrêté par une autre. C'était Mavis. Ils croisèrent le fer. Ma petite fille le repoussa et usa de sa main droite pour faire geler le sol sous les pieds de son adversaire.

? : Sale mioche !

Mavis : Pardon ? J'ai cru avoir mal entendu !

Sans hésiter, elle lui envoya une boule de feu. Ses vêtements s'enflammèrent. Il paniqua et peina à se relever pour fuir mais finit par y arriver. Mavis se retourna et prépara sa boule de feu suivante en fixant les autres brigands du regard. Je laissai l'autre qui venait de se faire dessus pour aller la rejoindre. Je me plaçai près d'elle et montrai une fois de plus, mes belles dents. Le reste du groupe détala comme des lapins. Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, Mavis sauta de joie en levant le poing.

Mavis : On a gagné !

Sans tarder, je repris ma forme d'origine. J'attrapai au passage mes vêtements que j'enfilai rapidement. Après ça, j'allai vers ma petite fille que j'attrapai pour la serrer dans mes bras.

Moi : Une vraie sorcière !

Je l'embrassai sur la joue tout en la serrant fort dans mes bras. J'étais si fier d'elle. Après nos félicitations mutuelles, on se retourna vers Gunther, Amaya et leurs filles. Tous s'étaient agenouillés. Mavis me chuchota à l'oreiller.

Mavis : Je crois que t'a gaffé…

Gunther : Vos majestés.

Moi : Voyons ! Pas de ça entre nous s'il vous plaît !

Amaya : Mais…Mais vous êtes le fameux prince des sorciers ! Le loup Blanc !

Moi : Et ?

Gunther : Altesse ! Nous vous devons le respect ainsi que notre gratitude !

Moi : Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier moi, arrêtez avec les courbettes, c'est affreusement gênant.

Mavis : Perso, un bon steak me suffira !

Moi : Ventre sur patte.

Mavis : Hey !

A suivre…


	202. Chapter 202

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que nous étions au village. Il y faisait bon vivre et nous étions appréciés par les villageois. Mavis et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour rester, histoire d'être sure que les brigands ne reviennent pas. Néanmoins, j'avais envoyé Mint pour qu'elle confie un message un Miiko pour l'informer de la situation. Il nous fallait des gardes pour protéger le village et on ne savait jamais…Ils pourraient revenir avec 20 brigands de plus. Nous ne pourrions jamais défendre tout le monde en même temps. Donc, nous devions recevoir une troupe supplémentaire aujourd'hui. Pour le moment, nous nous contentions d'aider les villageois. Mavis étais de corvée de patate pendant que j'aider aux champs. Ma magie était d'une grande utilité. De petits trous se formèrent dans la terre et une douce brise fit voler les graines jusqu'à leur nouvelle place. Les fermiers avaient gagné au moins cinq jours de travail grâce à moi. Bien sur, cela me fatigué mais cela me faisait plaisir de les aider. En tant que futur roi, je me devais de veiller sur mon prochain. Enfin, pour le moment j'avais surtout besoin d'une douche. Ma chemise me collait au torse et mes cheveux étaient attachés tel ceux d'un sauvage. J'avais les mains sales mais tant pis, cela me changeait de la vie à la cour et je trouvais ça…Plutôt amusant…Si seulement les conseillers me voyaient comme ça ! J'imaginais bien leurs têtes et leur affolement « Mais mon bon prince ! Que faites-vous ?! » ou « Majesté ! Cela n'est pas une tenue pour un futur roi ! ». Au diable les règles royales et les bonnes manières ! J'étais dans un champ avec de la boue jusqu'aux genoux et tant mieux ! J'aurais le mérite de ne pas avoir été un roi ignorant et loin de mes sujets. J'affichais donc un sourire assez fier qui me donnait un air idiot.

? : Hey mon p'tit ! J'te remercie pour le coup de pouce ! On va avoir d'sacrées récoltes !

Moi : Ce n'est rien voyons, vous êtes tous si gentils avec ma fille et moi.

? : Faudra qu'vous v'niez gouter au ragoût de poisson et de carotte sanguine de ma femme la prochaine fois !

Moi : Nous n'y manquerons pas.

? : Gentil garçon ! Allez, va r'trouvez ta p'tite guerrière !

Moi : Merci.

Je ne demandai pas mon reste. Je quittai le champ rapidement pour retourner au village. Lorsque j'y arrivai, je vis quelques regards dans ma direction. Les femmes me faisaient des sourires tout en lavant leurs linges, les enfants me faisaient de grands signes pendant qu'ils jouaient aux gardes dans la rue. Enfin, j'arrivai à l'auberge. J'allai à l'arrière où je retrouvai Mavis qui épluchait ses patates en étant assise sur un sceau. Elle faisait une de ses têtes.

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne les éplucherais pas avec tes épées ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi en tirant la langue. Je fis un sourire en coin avant de m'assoir près d'elle, à même le sol. Je pris une pomme de terre et usai de ma magie, une fois de plus, pour retirer la peau. En même temps, je regardais Mavis. Sa frimousse me faisait toujours rire. Elle avait un nez minuscule et il en était de même pour sa bouche. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée. Certes, une poupée faisant la moue mais une poupée quand même. Alors que j'admirais ce qu'il y avait de mignon chez elle, je remarquai une tache sur sa joue. Je pris un petit bout de tissus trainant par là et plongea le bout dans le seau rempli d'eau non loin avant de frotter la joue de Mavis qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Mavis : Hey ! Ça fait mal !

Moi : Tu ne sens rien lorsque tu te coupes mais tu as mal quand je te frotte la joue ! Ça se dit guerrière ?

Mavis : Pff ! Sans moi tu étais perdu contre les brigands !

Moi : Excusez-moi princesse ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ferais commander une robe à fanfreluche rose !

Mavis : Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ta robe ? Limite, je m'en servirais pour mettre de la graisse pour nettoyer le cuir de mon armure.

Elle affichait un sourire espiègle qui allait bien avec son regard sournois. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rire au même moment.

Mavis : Majesté, êtes-vous prêt à relever le défi que vous lances votre fille ?

Moi : Quel est donc ce défi ma chère ?

Mavis : Celui qui épluche le plus vite les patates !

Moi : Je relève le défi !

Mavis : Une règle : pas de magie.

Moi : Je m'en doutais…

Mavis : Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Allez, prend donc cette épée et vient t'assoir sur un trône.

Dit-elle en me tendant un couteau et un sceau en bois. Je souris et attrapa mon « épée » tout en m'asseyant sur mon trône qui n'était pas des plus confortables. C'est Mavis qui avait faits le top-départ. Nous avions démarré au quart de tour ! J'en étais déjà à ma dixième lorsque l'on fut interrompu par Amaya.

Amaya : Mais il ne fallait pas en faire autant, voyons !

Sur le coup, nous avions eu l'air bête, un peu honteux aussi. Nous nous étions excusés bien entendu.

Amaya : Bon…Je crois que ce soir ce sera purée…

A suivre…


	203. Chapter 203

La nuit était déjà tombée et toujours pas de nouvel des gardes que l'on devait nous envoyer. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Mint. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Je n'en savais rien et j'avais peur pour lui ? Un familier sauvage l'aurait attaqué ? Un Black Dog ? Un humain… ? Je ne savais pas et le temps qu'il faisait dehors me donner encore plus de raisons de m'inquiéter. En effet, il y avait de l'orage. Le vent et la pluie faisaient un vacarme épouvantable. Inquiet, je décidai d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle principale avec Alys sur mon épaule. Il n'y avait aucun client ce soir. Il fallait dire que le temps qu'il faisait, ne donnez pas envie de sortir. J'allais donc rejoindre Amaya et Gunther qui étaient derrière le comptoir. Je m'asseyais à une chaise de celui-ci.

Gunther : Je connais un prince qui n'a pas le moral ! Je te sers une chope de bière mon grand ?

Moi : Surtout pas Gunther, sur moi, l'alcool fait des ravages.

Gunther : Oh…Moi qui n'aime pas boire une bonne bière sans une bonne compagnie.

Mavis : T'inquiète pas Gunther ! Quand je serais grande, j'en boirais une avec toi !

Moi : Nous verrons cela jeune fille ! En attendant, tu devrais déjà être au lit !

Mavis : Rhoo…

Moi : On ne discute pas.

Mavis : D'accord…

Amaya : Bonne nuit Mavis.

Mavis : Bonne nuit…

Avant qu'elle ne parte, je l'embrassai sur le front en lui disant que ce soir, elle pourrait dormir avec moi dans mon lit si elle le voulait. Tout d'un coup, elle eut un grand sourire et courut jusqu'à la chambre.

Gunther : Quelle adorable enfant.

Moi : C'est vrai…Elle n'a beau pas être ma fille biologique, je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Amaya : Les vrais parents, ce sont ceux qui élèvent, habille, nourrissent et aime leurs enfants… Le sang n'est pas si important.

Moi : Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple ! Lorsque je serais sur le trône, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit elle qui me succède mais…Certains sont contre…

Amaya : Et alors ?

Gunther : Ma p'tite femme a raison ! Quand t'seras roi, tu pourras faire c'que tu voudras et changer c'te règle pour que ta p'tite Mavis devienne reine !

Moi : J'espère pouvoir changer cela un jour, en attendant, mes parents sont toujours le roi et la reine et tant mieux ! Je ne suis pas pressé de rester assis sur un siège à longueur de journée.

Gunther : Ça aussi tu pourras l'changer !

Moi : Peut-être, j'avoue que je préférerais être actif. Ma sœur est du même avis et tant mieux car nous devrons gouverner ensemble.

Gunther : Ta l'temps mon p'tit Gaël !

Amaya : En effet, il paraît que les sorciers vivent très longtemps ! Cela doit être un soulagement d'ailleurs pour toi de savoir que ton compagnon vampire vivra aussi longtemps que toi.

Moi : C'est vrai, j'en suis très heureux… Je n'aurais pas supporté de vivre en voyant la personne que j'aime vieillir bien avant et mourir dans mes bras…

Gunther : Et t'sœur ?

Moi : Kalya ? Eh bien, la durée des elfes est assez longue également mais pas autant que la nôtre…L'autre jour, j'ai appris que le plus vieux des sorciers avait vécu jusqu'à mille ans !

Amaya : Dis-donc ! C'est beaucoup !

Moi : Vous imaginez tout ce que l'on peut faire en milles ans ?

Amaya : Quels âges ont tes parents Gaël ?

Cette question m'interpella. Je me mis à réfléchir. C'était assez compliqué de répondre car je ne savais plus vraiment…Mes parents étaient relativement vieux mais bon…

Moi : Oh…C'est dur à dire car au bout d'un moment, on perd le fil…Mais je dirais environ…Allez…Une centaine d'années ?

Gunther : Doivent être encore bien conservé !

Moi : Oh que oui, en particulier ma mère…Elle est d'une beauté…

Amaya : Il paraît, la beauté des sorciers est très réputée.

Moi : Vraiment ?

Gunther : Ouaip ! Y'a plein d'légendes sur vous !

Moi : Du genre ?

Amaya : Hum…Il paraît que garder la mèche de cheveux d'un sorcier sur nous, nous ferais gagner dix ans !

Moi : Sottise.

Gunther : Boire avec un sorcier nous rendrait moins vite saouls !

Moi : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais que je boive avec toi…

Gunther : Hé hé !

Amaya : Ce n'est pas la plus ridicule ! Hier soir, j'ai entendu nos filles dire des âneries plus grosses les unes que les autres mais l'une d'elles, m'a particulièrement marquée.

Moi : Dis-moi donc.

Amaya : Boire votre sang décuplerait les capacités durant un acte sexuel.

Alors que j'étais en train de boire un verre d'eau, je manquai de m'étouffer en voulant l'avaler. Me voyant m'étouffer, Gunther me donna une bonne tape dans le dos.

Moi : Vous plaisantez ?

Amaya : Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce ne sont que des légendes !

Ils riaient à l'unisson sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Quant à moi, je retournai à mon verre que je tentai tant bien que mal de finir mais une fois de plus je fus interrompu par la porte de l'auberge qui venait de claquer, laissant apparaitre des silhouettes couvertes par de longues capes noires. Je plissai les yeux, fixant les nouveaux arrivants qui ne me donnaient pas confiance. Discrètement, je créai une étincelle de gel qui pourrait se transformer en n'importe quoi le moment venue. Autant avoir une arme à disposition…Qui étaient-ils ? Des voyageurs nocturnes ? Des brigands ? Je n'en savais rien mais je devais rester sur mes gardes.

Gunther : J'vous sers quelque chose les gars ?

Le groupe s'arrêta non loin de nous. Celui qui semblait être le leader se rapprocha et vint s'assoir près de moi.

? : Je veux bien une bonne chope de bière accompagnée…

Soudainement, l'homme à la cape posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

? : De ce jeune homme si appétissant.

A suivre…


	204. Chapter 204

« Ce jeune si appétissant » ? Il se fichait de moi ? Jusque-là, j'avais tenté de garder mon calme mais s'en étais trop. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui pouvait poser sa main sur moi et ce n'était pas lui. D'un geste fluide et rapide, je donnai un grand coup de pied dans la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il bascula, j'en profitai pour lui sauter au cou, prêt à le geler.

? : Ga…Gaël stop !

Moi : Hum ?

? : C'est moi…Nevra !

Pour confirmer ses dires, il ôta sa capuche. Je le reconnus aussitôt, c'était bien lui. Aussitôt, je fis disparaitre le gel qui commençait à s'emparer de lui.

Moi : Nevra ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Nevra : J'ai été envoyé pour défendre le village pardi !

Moi : Et les jumeaux ?!

Nevra : Ils sont avec ta sœur.

Moi : Je vois…Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout de suite dit que c'était toi ?!

Nevra : Je voulais te taquiner un peu mais j'aurais dû m'abstenir…

Dit-il en se massant son épaule endolorie. Des tas d'émotions grouillaient en moi. La colère, la joie et bien d'autres… J'étais si heureux de le revoir malgré sa bêtise. Finalement, je ne put me contenir et vins lui sauter au cou. Aussitôt, je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi.

Moi : Tu m'as manqué…

Nevra : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué…

Alors que je commençais à pleurer, il vint poser ses lèvres sur mes joues mouillées par les larmes. Je n'osais même plus le lâcher malgré le fait qu'il soit trempé par la pluie.

Nevra : Tu es seul ? Où est Mavis ?

Moi : Elle est dans la chambre, surement en train de dormir.

Amaya : Allez donc la voir ! Et profitez-en pour tous allez prendre un bain chaud où vous serez malade demain !

Sans hésiter, je pris la main de Nevra et l'emmenai jusqu'à la chambre. Mavis dormait déjà. Elle était étalée en plein milieu du lit, ce qui eut pour effet de nous faire rire. Finalement, l'on décida de la laisser dormir. Je guidai Nevra jusqu'à la salle de bain mais, à peine avions-nous pénétrer dedans qu'il m'attrapa pour me plaqua contre le mur et me voler un baiser qui fut sauvage et langoureux. Il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches, je fis de même autour de son cou. Je ne voulais plus le quitter.

Moi : Ne…Nevra…

Nevra : Hmm… ?

Moi : Pas ici…

Nevra : Pourquoi donc ?

Moi : Mavis…Est dans la pièce à côté…

Nevra : Ton esprit ne le veut peut-être pas mais ton corps le désire ardemment...

En effet, j'en mourrais d'envie mais le fait de savoir que ma fille n'était pas loin me disait de ne pas le faire. Pourtant…Non…Je devais faire quelque chose contre ses mains et cette langue parcourant mon corps.

Moi : Je…Je t'en prie…Attends le retour à la maison…

Nevra : Laisse-moi réfléchir…Non.

Moi : S'il te plaît…

Il avait l'air décidé mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Je me voyais mal me faire attraper ma Mavis qui pourrait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Finalement, je n'avais pas le choix. Je dus user de ma magie pour le faire léviter dans la pièce.

Nevra : Gaël !

Moi : Désoler mais je n'ose vraiment pas…

Il avait l'air dépité de ne pas avoir pu s'amuser. Tant pis, il ne fallait pas réveiller Mavis. De mon autre main, je fis un claquement de doigt qui lui fit disparaitre ses vêtements. Puis, je le plongeai dans l'eau. Bien entendu, il n'était pas très content mais sa moue le rendait attendrissant. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de m'éclipser en lui adressant un dernier clin d'œil. J'eus la chance de le voir rougir avant de quitter la salle de bain. Après cela, j'allai m'assoir sur le lit, près de Mavis. Si seulement elle savait que son père était là, elle serait si heureuse. Néanmoins, je n'osai pas la déranger et décidai de me coucher près d'elle. Je croyais pouvoir tenir jusqu'au retour de Nevra mais les travaux aux champs m'avaient tellement fatigué, que mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Durant mon sommeil, je sentis la chaleur m'entourer. Celle de Mavis et surement celle de Nevra qui vint m'entourer de ses bras après m'avoir déposé un baiser sur le front. Ce soir, je pourrais enfin dormir tranquille.

A suivre…


	205. Chapter 205

Les rayons du soleil perçaient les rideaux de la chambre que nous n'avions pas fermés entièrement. Ces fameux rayons se dirigeaient directement sur mes yeux que je fus contraint d'ouvrir. Ma vision était embrumée. J'eus l'impression que mes yeux allaient brûler. La souffrance était présente mais aussi le plaisir d'être entouré. En effet, je n'étais pas seul dans le lit. Devant moi se trouvait Mavis et derrière moi, Nevra. Les deux me tenaient avec férocité, comme s'ils se battaient pour être au plus près de moi. Je pouvais à peine bouger mais il le fallait bien. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'efforts, je pus me dégager sans les réveiller. Une fois hors du lit, je constatai que Nevra m'avait mis dans une tenue un peu plus appropriée au sommeil. Il ne me restait qu'une chemise et mes sous-vêtements. Il avait également détaché mes cheveux qui touchaient presque le sol. Je pris l'une de mes mèches que je fis jouer avec mes doigts.

Moi : Ils ont vraiment poussé…

Après ce léger constat capillaire, je me tournai vers le lit. Mon bien-aimé et mon adorable fille venaient de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre à fin de se serrer dans les bras. J'aurais aimé allez rejoindre Amaya et Gunther mais je ne pus me résoudre à les laisser. Je marchai vers le lit et les embrassai sur le front chacun à leur tour. Ils étaient adorables… Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter le lit, mon poignet fit attraper avec douceur. Je me retournai pour croiser son unique œil. Je me baissai à son niveau pour qu'il puisse poser sa main sur ma joue qu'il caressa tendrement.

Nevra : Tu es de toute beauté dès le matin…

Moi : Flatteur…

Cette fois, je l'embrassai sur les lèvres. Au même moment, je sentis sa main passer dans mes cheveux. Ce fut agréable.

Moi : Je t'aime…

Nevra : Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour…

S'ensuivit d'un deuxième baiser. Lorsque celui-ci fut terminé, mon regard se porta sur Mavis qui dormait toujours la bouche ouverte.

Moi : Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait la réveiller ?

Nevra : Laissons-la encore dormir un peu, j'ai envie de profiter de toi et de toi seul.

Dit-il en se levant en douceur pour m'embrasser encore une fois. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, nos regards se croisèrent.

Nevra : Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Sa main se posa sur ma joue. Je posai justement ma propre main sur la sienne. Son visage était orné d'un sourire bienveillant illuminer par le soleil qui le faisait briller tout entier.

Nevra : Quand rentres-tu donc à la maison… ? Tu manques aux jumeaux.

Moi : Si tu savais comme ils me manquent à moi aussi mais j'ai fait une promesse à Mavis et nous ne rentrerons pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu une aventure digne de ce nom.

Nevra : Tu es aussi têtu qu'elle.

Moi : Je tiens surtout à lui faire plaisir.

Nevra : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait partir explorer son petit monde.

Moi : Encore une journée, juste ça.

Nevra : Très bien mais j'aimerais tout de même que l'on passe un moment ensemble.

Moi : Que dirais-tu d'aller à la rivière ?

Nevra : C'est parfait.

J'esquissai un sourire fier avant de m'éloigner de lui pour aller m'habiller dans la salle de bain. J'enfilai un simple pantalon et des bottes avant d'attacher mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. Ici, je n'avais pas besoin d'artifice. Lorsque j'eus terminé de m'habiller, j'entendis un cri qui m'interpella. Je courus jusqu'à la chambre et ouvris la porte de celle-ci pour découvrir Mavis qui sauta au cou de Nevra qui la fit tourner dans les airs.

Mavis : Papa est là !

Son visage s'illumina. Elle était surement la petite fille la plus heureuse du monde de voir son père adoré.

Mavis : Depuis quand es-tu là ?!

Nevra : Depuis hier soir.

Mavis : Oh ! Papa, j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! On t'a dit que j'avais combattu des brigands ?!

Nevra : Ma petite fille deviendrait-elle une féroce guerrière ?

Mavis : Peut-être mais je n'étais pas toute seule ! Papa m'a aidé en se transformant en loup.

Nevra : Vraiment ?

Moi : Oui mais j'aurais été blessé si elle n'avait pas croisé le fer avec mon assaillant, notre fille est devenue bien plus forte qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

A suivre…


	206. Chapter 206

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil nous donner envie de profiter de la fraicheur de la rivière. Justement, Mavis et moi jouions dans l'eau sous le regard attentif de Nevra qui nous fixait d'un œil discret. Je montrais à Mavis mes capacités à me transformer en sirène de façon naturelle cette fois et plus avec des potions infectes. Elle faisait de son mieux pour m'imiter mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

Moi : Commence par imaginer les branchies, après cela ira tout seul.

Je nageais autour d'elle, tout en lui donnant des conseils. Au bout de dix minutes, elle y arriva. Ses jambes furent remplacées par de belles écailles argentées.

Moi : Bravo ma chérie !

Sans prévenir, je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle en fit de même. L'on tomba ensemble dans l'eau pour aller nager vers le fond de la rivière. Elle se débrouillait tellement bien. Finalement, l'on remonta pour aller retrouver Nevra qui était venu près de l'eau.

Nevra : Tout se passe bien ?

Mavis : C'est trop bien sous l'eau !

Moi : Elle progresse à une vitesse fulgurante.

Nevra : Tant mieux, elle sera l'un des meilleurs atouts d'Eel.

Mavis : Je vais rejoindre la garde de l'ombre comme vous deux !

Nevra : Nous verrons cela bientôt mon petit poisson car les tests ne se passent qu'à l'âge de 15 ans.

Moi : Tu ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait les passer plus tôt vus ses capacités ?

Nevra : Surement, il faut juste qu'elle se fasse remarquer par la bonne personne.

Mavis : C'est qui ?

Nevra : Moi-même je ne le sais pas car j'ai été recruté normalement.

Moi : Le grand Nevra n'a pas su se faire remarquer ?

Nevra : Ah, ah…Eh bien non car apparemment, j'étais trop dissipé.

Moi : Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort.

Nevra : Et toi ? On en parle ? Tu étais celui qui pestait dès qu'on lui parler de gardes.

Moi : Je suis un esprit libre.

Nevra : Surtout un chiant.

Moi : Tais-toi.

Nevra : C'est la vérité.

Moi : Sérieusement, tais-toi…

Je finis par lui coller ma main sur la bouche. Il remua un peu au début mais finit par se lasser. Je me mis donc à écouter très attentivement les sons autour de moi.

Moi : Tu l'entends désormais ?

Il acquiesça d'un regard noir qui ne m'était en aucun cas destiné.

Nevra : Occupes-toi de Mavis.

Moi : Et te laisser seul ? Tu plaisantes ?

J'attrapai ses mains et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Pas besoin de mots, il avait tout compris. Doucement, je le lâchai et plongeai mes mains sous l'eau, prêt à attaquer. Bien entendu, je demandai à Mavis d'aller se cacher dans le fond de la rivière pour se protéger. J'hésitai à reprendre ma forme d'origine mais dans l'eau, je serais capable de protéger ma fille. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'échec. Alors que le silence régnait, j'entendis un souffle presque imperceptible mais pas pour nous. Dans la demi-seconde qui suivit, j'envoyai une flèche de glace qui atterrit, comme je le constatai lorsque ma victime s'écrasa au sol en tombant d'un arbre, entre les deux yeux.

? : Pas de quartier les gars !

Enfin, le groupe quitta sa cachette. Ceux qui étaient dans les arbres, sautèrent ou plutôt tentèrent de sauter dans l'eau mais c'était sans compter sur moi qui étais prêt à tout pour défendre ma famille. Je recommençai à tirer des flèches sortant directement de mes paumes de mains pour atterrir sur mes cibles qui s'écraser lamentablement dans l'eau lorsque leurs corps furent complètement recouverts de gèle. Nevra ne chaumer pas non plus, il se débarrassait de ses ennemies à coup de dague qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans sa botte gauche, tout en montrant ses crocs acérés. Il en abattait autant que moi. Vous vous demandez d'où nous venait cet instinct de tueur ? Alors je vous réponds « pourquoi avoir de la pitié envers ceux voulant vous nuire vous et votre famille ? ». J'appliquais cela en mettant à terre tous ceux tentant de s'approcher de l'eau. Certains tentaient de plonger. J'en fis donc autant pour aller créer une bulle de protection en givre autour de Mavis qui ne rechigna pas. Elle rajouta même une couche à ma bulle car elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas victorieuse dans cet élément. Ceci étant fait, je remontai à la surface et lançai une lance de gel sur l'un des brigands tentant de donner un coup de couteau dans le dos de Nevra.

Nevra : Merci !

Moi : Pas de quoi !

Nevra : Derrière-toi !

Je me retournai et vit un brigand foncer vers moi, prêt à me trancher la gorge. Chose qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire car je l'avais fait avant lui. Le sang s'écoula dans l'eau, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, sa bouche entre ouverte…

Moi : Pas de pitié pour les insectes misérables que vous êtes…

? : Abattez le blanc !

Je me retournai paresseusement vers celui qui semblait être le chef. Dieu qu'il était crasseux avec ses haillons et sa barbe mal taillée. Nos regards se croisèrent. Doucement, mes lèvres formèrent un sourire… Un sourire des plus inquiétants à en juger la tête de ma prochaine cible. Enfin, je me décidai à quitter l'eau contrairement à mes principes. Ma queue disparue pour laisser place à mon corps nu recouvert par mes cheveux trempés. Je tendis mon bras droit vers l'avant pour m'être vu munis d'une épée de glace. Sans prévenir, je sautai sur la branche de ma future victime que je fis tomber à terre avant d'entamer un combat à l'épée. J'étais un piètre épéiste autrefois mais les conseils de Nevra avaient portés leurs fruits. Je menais la danse et mon adversaire perdait pied. J'étais rapide et le vent glacial qui régnait autour de moi déboussolé mon ennemi qui savait plus quoi regarder entre moi et ma magie qui jetait un froid.

? : T'es quoi putain ?! Un monstre ?!

Moi : Un sorcier, rien de plus.

Ce fut mes dernières paroles avant que je ne lui enfonce la pointe de mon épée dans la gorge. La tête manqua de se décrocher mais pas chance, elle arriva à se maintenir malgré le choc. J'étais quelque peu écœuré mais l'heure n'était pas au dégout mais plutôt à la protection de ma fille que j'allai rejoindre aussi rapidement que je l'avais quittée. Elle était toujours là. Je brisai la bulle et l'attrapa pour nous faire sortir de l'eau. Nevra qui venait de tuer le dernier, nous rejoint aussitôt et l'on partit à vive allure pour retourner au village prévenir les autres en laissant derrière nous, un tas de cadavres…

A suivre…


	207. Chapter 207

Nous courrions aussi vite que nous le pouvions à travers la forêt. Nevra portait Mavis qu'il avait recouvert de sa chemise alors que moi je m'étais entouré de ma cape. Nous étions trempés et extenués mais nous n'abandonnions pas car il nous fallait prévenir les autres. Enfin, l'on arriva au village. L'auberge n'était plus très loin, nous usions de nos dernières forces pour y arriver. Lorsque l'on franchit la porte, on ne tarda pas à voir Amaya et Gunther venir vers nous.

Amaya : Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?! Vous êtes couvert de sang !

Nevra : Les brigands nous ont attaqués…

Gunther : Là c'est d'trop ! Vais m'occuper d'eux !

Moi : Non Gunther, il y en a encore beaucoup d'autres ! Nous n'avons éliminé qu'une partie de leur groupe !

Amaya : Gaël, Mavis ! Allez donc vous séchez ou vous serez malade !

Mavis : Pas le temps ! Faut défendre le village !

Nevra : Pas question jeune fille ! Tu restes ici !

Mavis : Non ! J'ai réussi à les battre une fois, je peux le refaire !

Moi : Elle a raison, elle peut rester avec moi.

Nevra : Bien, rassemblez autant de personnes que vous le pourrez pour défendre le village ! Ils ne vont pas tarder !

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que la majorité du village prenne les armes pour nous venir en aide. Nevra allait mener les opérations, Mavis et moi le suivions de près. Nous étions tous équiper en conséquence et j'avais pris la liberté de faire apparaitre des protections de glace sur les villageois peu protégés. Nous étions prêts. Nevra, Mavis et moi en première ligne. Mes deux amours étaient armés jusqu'aux dents alors que moi, je comptais sur ma magie et sur Mint qui nous avait rejoint. Nous n'attendions plus que nos adversaires qui n'avaient pas tardé à montrer le bout de leur nez. Ils étaient nombreux mais ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de force. Deux sorciers, un vampire et quelques soldats, sauraient mener la danse. Ils fonçaient droit sur nous. Nous, nous ne devions pas bouger jusqu'à signal de Nevra. Celui-ci me regarda discrètement. J'avais compris. Je fermis les yeux et visualisa le champ de bataille. Je sentis le froid sous mes pieds, celui-ci s'en alla au loin en moins de deux. Soudain, certains ennemis furent contraints d'arrêter leur course à cause de leurs pieds pris dans la glace.

Nevra : Archer ! A vous de jouer !

L'on ne tarda pas à voir une pluie de flèches parcourir le ciel avant d'atteindre leurs cibles. Je participais à cette nuée en créer des flèches de glaces. Lorsqu'un bon nombre furent abattus, Nevra leva son bras droit.

Nevra : En avant tout le monde !

C'était parti. Tous s'élancèrent sur l'ennemi. Mavis fut la première à partir, je me hâtai de la suivre. Ma petite fille dégaina son épée et s'élança sur ses adversaires, tel un chat sauvage. J'étais prêt à la protéger en cas de besoin. Les membres du groupe adverse tombaient comme des mouches. Certains disparaissaient en éclats de glace, d'autres se retrouvaient découpés…J'avais perdu Nevra de vue, il était rapide. Mavis était sans pitié. Elle avait beau être jeune, elle savait faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.

Moi : Mavis ! En l'air !

Je sautai et transperçai l'abdomen de l'homme prêt à sauter sur Mavis, avec une lance. Je lâchai mon arme de glace et n'hésita pas à me changer en loup. Je ne fis qu'une bouchée de mes proies qui hurlèrent lorsque mes crocs croisèrent le chemin de leur chair que j'arrachai sans pitié avant de laisser les corps tomber. Je courus jusqu'à Mavis qui monta sur mon dos.

Mavis : Papa ! Va aussi vite que tu peux !

Je m'exécutai même si le rôle de poney ne me convenait guère. Néanmoins, je fis confiance à ma fille qui utilisa ses deux épées en même temps, décidée à gagner cette bataille. Le camp adverse était démuni. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine. Les villageois s'en chargèrent rapidement. Enfin, nous avions gagné. Les villageois étaient fiers. Mavis sautait de joie. J'étais fier d'elle. Elle finit par quitter mon dos lorsqu'elle vit Nevra arriver avec ma veste. Doucement, je repris forme humaine. Il me couvrit rapidement tout en m'embrassant sur le front.

Nevra : Je suis content qu'il ne vous soit rien arriver mes amours…

Mavis : Tu as vu Papa ? Je me suis bien battue !

Nevra : C'est vrai ! Une vraie guerrière !

Nevra la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle semblait contente. J'étais fière mais en même temps, la situation me dérangeait. Ma fille venait de tuer une vingtaine de vies devant moi. Elle était si jeune et pourtant…Elle aimait déjà la guerre…

A suivre…


	208. Chapter 208

Le soleil brillé, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Quelques jours étaient passés et le village était de nouveau florissant. La paix était revenue et cela sonnait l'heure de notre départ. Actuellement, nous étions en train de seller nos montures qui prenaient des forces avant la route. Gunther s'était gentiment proposé pour nous aider, en particulier Mavis qui n'était pas encore assez grande pour mettre une selle. Dans un sens, j'étais content de rentrer car j'allais pouvoir revoir mes garçons qui me manquaient terriblement mais de l'autre, j'étais déçu de quitter des gens aussi gentils, mais bon, je me disais qu'un jour nous pourrions revenir en famille pour en profiter et non vaincre un groupe de voleurs-assassins. Ayant enfin fini de préparer mon Rawist, je pus me poser un moment. Je regardais les enfants jouer dans le champ de fleurs derrière l'auberge. Je pensai à ma petite fille…Quelle vie avait-elle eu avant que je ne l'adopte ? Avait-elle aussi couru dans des champs de fleurs ? Avait-elle eu des moments de joie et de simplicité comme cela ? Je n'en savais rien… Et elle ? S'en souvenait-elle ? Après l'événement qu'elle avait vécu, je ne pensais pas… Néanmoins, je savais que nos efforts pour la rendre heureuse avaient porté leurs fruits. Chaque soir, nous allons la rejoindre pour parfois lui lire une histoire et la bordée. La journée, nous nous occupons d'elle autant que possible. Je me rappelle qu'après l'incident du village, j'allais la voir toutes les nuits pour la découvrir en pleins cauchemars. Combien de fois avais-je du la réconforter ? Combien de fois l'avais-je comparé à moi lorsque j'étais plus jeune ? Combien de fois me suis-je demandé ce qu'elle avait ressentis quand ils lui avaient arraché sa mère ? Je ne savais d'ailleurs rien d'elle et nous n'en parlions plus car Mavis était désormais comme notre propre fille. J'étais sûr qu'elle n'avait rien oubliée mais je devais me douter qu'elle était heureuse avec nous. C'était ma fille…Mais je ne savais pas grand-chose d'important sur elle… Qui furent ses parents ? Quelle était sa vraie date de naissance ? Nous avions fixé une date sans être sûre que c'était la bonne. Il y avait des réponses que je trouverais peut-être au village des sorciers ? Mais étais-je vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir ? Peut-être que quelque chose allait me faire de la peine. Aucune idée mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de questions mais à une autre…Comment avait-elle pu tuer autant d'hommes sans hausser le sourcil. Certes, je l'avais aidé mais quand bien même…Quoique… J'aurais été capable de faire la même chose à son âge après ce que j'avais vécu. Peut-être voyait-elle cela comme une vengeance ? Voulait-elle éradiquer tout ce qui tenterait encore de lui faire du mal à elle ou à ceux qu'elle aime ? Si ça se trouvait, c'était cela. J'allais devoir en parler à Nevra et mener mon enquête. Néanmoins, attendons notre retour à la maison. Voyant les autres monter sur leur Rawist, je comprenais que le départ était imminent. J'imitai alors les autres et allais me placer avec les autres. Soudain, on entendit des cris. C'était Amaya et Gunther. Ils vinrent vers nous.

Gunther : Attendez les petiots ! Partez pas sans vôt' cadeaux !

Moi : Comment ça ?

Amaya : Nous vous avons préparé de quoi grignoter !

Gunther : Pi on a un truc en plus ! Sait pas c'que sait par contre ! J'l'ai gagné aux cartes y'a quelques mois.

Gunther me tendit l'objet en question. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de pierre accrochée à une ficelle de cuir à fin de la porter en collier. Une drôle d'aura se dégageait de cette chose.

Gunther : C'est p't'être un objet magique ! En tout cas, ça vous servira plus à vous !

Moi : Merci Gunther, merci Amaya.

Mavis : Y'a quoi dans le panier ?

Amaya : Des choux fourrés aux cirses cacaotées ma chérie !

Mavis : Trop bien !

Nevra : Allez tout le monde, en route !

...

Nous étions enfin rentrés. La grande aventure était terminée. J'avais pu retrouver mes garçons qui furent ravis de me revoir. Nous avions tous passé du temps en famille mais le soleil qui s'était couché, nous avait fait nous séparer. Les enfants dormaient. Nevra était couché dans le lit me regardant me battre avec mes cheveux que j'essayais désespérément de coiffer.

Nevra : J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te contrarie en plus de tes cheveux.

Moi : Un peu…

Nevra : Dis-moi, peut-être pourrais-je t'aider.

Désespérer, je posais la brosse sur la table avant de me diriger vers le lit pour y rejoindre mon vampire. Celui-ci me couvrit aussitôt de la couverture et de ses bras.

Moi : Qu'as-tu pensé de Mavis hier ?

Nevra : Pendant l'affront ? Elle se débrouille bien, non ?

Moi : Comment ça ? Tu n'as rien vu ?

Nevra : Désolé…J'étais à l'autre bout du champ à me débarrasser de ceux qui voulaient trop s'approcher. Coriaces ces voleurs, n'empêche. J'ai dû montrer les crocs !

Moi : Donc tu ne l'as pas vu…

Nevra : Vu quoi ? Qu'à fait Mavis ?

Moi : Elle…C'était bizarre…Elle a 12 ans et hier, elle a tué au moins vingt hommes de sang-froid !

Nevra : Tu l'as aidé ?

Moi : Bien entendus, je me suis changé en loup pour aller plus vite et je l'ai laissé monter sur mon dos. Elle a sorti ses deux épées et les a tous massacrés.

Nevra : A-t-elle eut des remords ?

Moi : Je ne pense pas, j'ai à peine vu son visage pendant le combat…

Nevra : Gaël… Compare-la à toi lorsque tu avais son âge… Après ce que tu avais vécu, tu aurais été capable d'assassiner une armée à toi tout seul.

Moi : Surement… Mais moi c'était peu de temps après ! Cela fait déjà quelques années que Mavis vit avec nous…

Nevra : On lui a arraché sa mère… Elle a surement dû croire qu'on voulait lui arracher ses parents une fois de plus…

Moi : Oui… Tu dois avoir raison…

A suivre…


	209. Chapter 209

Il faisait nuit noire. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je regardais le plafond étoilé magique de la chambre tout en étant pensif au sujet de Mavis qui m'inquiétait. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter cette image d'elle en train de tuer avec sang-froid. Que se passait-il ? Je n'en savais rien et cela m'empêchait de dormir. Autant ne pas rester ici à tourner encore et encore dans mon lit. Délicatement, je quittai le lit en prenant soin de m'habiller un peu. Puis, je quittai la chambre. Je me fis discret, j'avais le pas léger. Mon instinct me guida vers la chambre des garçons dans laquelle j'entrai. Graham, comme à son habitude dormait tel un bériflore au-dessus de sa couverture. Salem lui, dormait paisiblement bercé par le doux son de sa boîte à musique magique que lui seul entendait. Nevra lui avait trouvé ceci pour qu'il arrête de faire de mauvais rêve, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous. Je me dirigeai vers le lit de mon mini Nevra qui dormait la bouche ouverte. Je le recouvris de sa couverture puis j'embrassai mes jumeaux sur le front avec toute la douceur du monde. Ma tâche finie, je quittai la chambre pour ensuite me diriger vers celle de Mavis. Je grimpai à l'échelle menant à sa chambre. J'ouvris la trappe et fis uniquement dépassé ma tête mais alors que je m'attendais à voir ma princesse dormir tranquillement, je vis tout autre chose. Une sorte d'ombre mouvait au-dessus d'elle. Mavis semblait convulser. Pas une ni deux, je fis un bond et atterrit dans la chambre pour venir tuer cette créature qui disparut en fumée avant même que je ne la touche. La chose disparue, je me jetai sur Mavis que je secouai paniqué, criant presque.

Moi : Mavis ! Mavis ! Réveilles-toi ma chérie !

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir ses grands yeux jaunes brillant dans le noir.

Mavis : Pa…Papa ?

Moi : Que s'est-il passé ?! As-tu mal ?! Souffres-tu ? Réponds-moi !

Mavis : De quoi tu parles ? Je vais très bien.

Moi : Quoi ? Mais… !

Mavis : Papa…On est fatigué tous les deux… Va dormir…

Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas rêvé pourtant ? Non, sottise ! J'étais parfaitement éveillé et j'avais vu cette chose ! Fallait-il que je lui dise ? Je ne sais pas et je crois que je ne devrais pas le faire pour l'instant. Elle ne semblait pas disposer à discuter. Déçu, je me relevai le cœur lourd.

Moi : Bien…Bonne nuit ma chérie…

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de partir. Néanmoins, je laissai un peu de ma magie derrière moi pour protéger ma petite fille.

…

J'avais une mine affreuse. J'étais si fatigué que cela devait faire vingt minutes que je touillais le contenu de ma tasse.

Graham : Ça va pas ?

Moi : Hein ?

Je me réveillai soudainement. Surpris de voir mes garçons me regardant avec un drôle d'air. Que m'arrivait-il donc ? Rhaaa…J'étais si fatigué…

Salem : Où est papa ?

Moi : Il…Il est parti récupérer son familier aux abords de la forêt…

Graham : Shaïtan va revenir ?! Trop cool !

Shaïtan était le familier de Nevra. C'était un Black Gallytrot, un genre de Black Dog ou plutôt une mutation qui fait de lui un familier instable. Raison pour laquelle nous ne le voyions jamais. Il était gentil mais pas assez pour que je m'attache vraiment à lui. Tiens, en parlant du loup.

Nevra : Bonjour tout le monde !

Mon vampire fut une entrée magistrale en compagnie de son familier qui apparut juste derrière lui. Aussitôt, je vis Mavis courir à son nid percher tout en haut de son arbre d'intérieur. Mint quitta lui aussi la pièce.

Nevra : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Moi : Ils ne sont pas habitués à lui, c'est tout.

Nevra : Mais il est gentil pourtant !

Moi : Je te rappelle que mes familiers ont eu une mauvaise expérience avec les Black Dog et ton familier y ressemble beaucoup, ce n'est pas de sa faute ni de la leur. Laisse-leur un peu de temps.

Je me leva pour aller le rejoindre et l'embrasser. Puis, je lui dénouai sa cape et la prise avec moi avant de tendre la main vers Shaïtan qui me renifla, je pus donc le caresser sans crainte.

Graham : Ben de toute façon, moi aussi j'aurais un Gallytrot !

Moi : Je te verrais plutôt avec Sgarkellogy ! Et toi Salem, qu'aimerais-tu comme familier ?

Salem : Un…Un Sowige…

Nevra : Ça t'irait comme un gant !

En effet, mon petit garçon rêvait d'un Sowige. Cela lui irait à merveille vue son caractère. J'y pensais…C'était demain qu'ils allaient obtenir leur familier. J'espérais que cela se passe mieux que la fois où se fut le tour de Mavis. Tiens…Justement, celle-ci venait d'arriver.

Moi : Bonjour Mavis.

Mavis : Salut Papa ! J'vous laisse ! Je vais m'entrainer avec Magmar !

Moi : Mavis ! Ton petit déjeuner !

Mavis : T'inquiète, j'ai une pomme et du pain dans mon sac ! A tout à l'heure !

Pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'elle était déjà parti. Je la vis dévaler l'allée du jardin, les cheveux aux vents. Ceux-ci avaient énormément poussé et lui arriver aux chevilles, tout comme moi. Les sorciers avaient une repousse capillaire facile et surtout rapide. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas en reste d'ailleurs. Ceux de Salem lui arrivaient sous les fesses et Graham, normalement au niveau des dessous-de-bras car lui, préférait les garder plus courts et les attacher en queue de cheval. Il voulait ressembler en tout point à Nevra qui lui aussi les avaient laissé pousser et seules la déesse et moi-même savions à quel point cela lui donner un air sexy… Bref ! Je devais me reconcentrer.

Moi : N'oubliez pas les garçons, demain est un jour important pour vous.

Graham : T'inquiète pas ! Ce sera trop bien !

Moi : Si, justement je m'inquiète…

Alors que j'étais sur le point de désespérer, j'entendis toquer à la porte. Aussitôt Shaïtan se mit à montrer les crocs. Nevra le calma et ouvrit la porte.

Nevra : Leiftan !

Leiftan : Bien le bonjour la petite famille ! Désolé de vous déranger mais je viens chercher Gaël en urgence.

Moi : Qui a-t-il ?

Leiftan : Je t'expliquerais cela en route.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour enfiler ma cape et mes bottes. Mint et Alys me suivirent puis l'on alla rejoindre Leiftan qui une fois dehors, me révéla le motif de cette urgence.

Moi : Vous voulez que j'aide à la remise des familiers ?

Leiftan : Personne ne connaît mieux les familiers que toi et…Nous aimerions éviter la même erreur qu'avec Mavis…

Moi : Je vois…Combien y a-t-il de participants ?

Leiftan : Onze, dont tes deux fils.

Moi : Combien y a-t-il de familier ?

Leiftan : Seize, et tu seras chargé de les désigner à leur futur propriétaire.

Moi : Bien, en route alors.

A suivre…


	210. Chapter 210

Ce qui aurait dû être une réunion calme, s'était transformé en vrai champs de bataille dans lequel je ne jouais qu'un rôle d'observateur tellement la situation était ridicule. Cela faisait une demi-heure que des gardes invités à cette réunion, se chamailler pour savoir à qui irait un simple Dalafa. Kero et Yhkar n'osaient pas intervenir. Leiftan désespéré en ma compagnie. Finalement agacé, je fis mine de mettre le feu au chandelier au-dessus de la table de réunion. Aussitôt, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers mon œuvre que je supprimai. Puis, je me levai.

Moi : Vous avez fini d'agir comme des imbéciles ? La remise des familiers a lieu demain alors nous n'avons pas la journée. Les bagarres immatures, c'est dehors.

Enfin, ils arrêtèrent leur boucan. Ils affichaient tous des mines boudeuses mais au diable leurs querelles. Leiftan me fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un grand sourire avant de me chuchoter, que je devrais continuer avant qu'une autre émette n'arrive. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde.

Moi : Bien, comme vous le savez surement, le Dalafa est un familier très fragile. Il conviendrait donc à une personne calme et posée. L'on ne donne pas ce familier à n'importe qui.

A ma plus grande surprise, tous acquiescèrent et Kero put enfin attribuer le Dalafa à une petite fille qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Nous avions faits le bon choix. Le familier suivant était un Kiampu. Il était légitime qu'il aille à une petite sirène. S'ensuivit d'un Sabali, d'un Crowmero etc… Soudain, on arriva à un familier plus intéressant que les autres : un Sowige. Il faisait partie des derniers familiers à qui nous n'avions pas trouvé de propriétaire. Mon regard se posa sur Leiftan qui comprit aussitôt. Il interrompit la conversation portant sur un éventuel candidat.

Leiftan : Pardonnez-moi mais je suis en désaccord avec vous. A quoi bon donner un familier si calme et si majestueux à des têtes brûlées ? N'auriez-vous pas oublié Salem ?

Kero : En effet ! C'est un garçon adorable et son attitude conviendrait parfaitement à un Sowige !

Les autres me regardèrent un moment et finirent par acquiescer, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire pour mon fils. Et dire que j'allais devoir lui cacher cette bonne nouvelle jusqu'à demain. Enfin, ne restait plus que Graham.

Yhkar : Il nous reste un Becola, un Ciralak, un Chestok et un Ocemas.

Moi : Un instant, ni avait-il pas seize familiers pour onze candidats ?

Kero : Si mais…Disons que le dernier est spécial…

Moi : Comment ça ?

S'ensuivit d'un long silence interrompu par un sourire de Leiftan qui me regarda.

Leiftan : C'est un Gallytrot…

Moi : Justement ! Donnez-le à Graham !

? : Excusez-moi Gaël mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de votre fils qu'il peut avoir un familier pareil.

Moi : Vous allez me dire que vous allez donner ce familier au prochain gamin venu ? Graham est à la fois sorcier, vampire et un peu lycanthrope… Il pourra donc aisément s'occuper de ce familier en compagnie de son père qui a exactement le même !

? : Il est vrai que…

Moi : C'est la seule chance pour ce familier, après cela si vous le donnez à quelqu'un d'autre qui ne l'appréciera pas, il finira seul dans la forêt…

Kero : Il a raison, il faudrait y réfléchir sérieusement.

? : J'ai juste une question, n'avez-vous pas peur pour vos familiers ? Car avoir deux Gallytrot chez vous pourrait ne pas leur plaire.

Moi : Cela leur donnerais l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux les connaitre.

…

Nous étions en route pour le Q.G. Les garçons étaient impatients de savoir quels familiers leur avaient été attribués. Lorsque je les voyais marché à deux, côte à côte, je me disais qu'ils avaient beaucoup grandi. J'espérais qu'ils auraient toujours cette relation fusionnelle car malgré leur caractère différent, ils étaient inséparables.

Graham : Hey p'pa ! Si j'ai un Gallytrot, tu m'aideras hein ?

Nevra : Bien sûr mon grand mais pense que tu auras peut-être un autre familier !

Graham : C'est pas trop grave tant qu'il est classe mais j'espère que Salem aura vraiment son Sowige !

Si seulement ils savaient que je connaissais leurs futurs familiers…Rhaaa…Douleur… Pour éviter de me trahir, je me tournai vers Mavis qui tripotait le collier que je lui avais donné autrefois.

Moi : Ça ne va pas Mavis ?

Mavis : Je suis un peu fatiguée…

Moi : Tu aurais dû rester à la maison si tu ne te sentais pas bien… Tu dors mal en ce moment ?

Mavis : Quelques cauchemars.

Moi : Tu voudras m'en parler une fois de retour à la maison ?

Mavis : On verra plus tard…

A suivre…


End file.
